Return of the Tyrant
by Tonitrua Corde
Summary: Eighty years after suffering defeat at Halo's hands, Talpa returns with a vengeance, and new demons by his side. Anubis has restored the nine armors, but will his efforts be enough? And who will be called upon to carry the war in this generation? Follow up story to A Sage Unleashed. The rating is for violence. No language or explicit behavior, just war, self discovery, and choices.
1. Resurgence

Firelight from the forge flickered and leaped crackling along the walls, it's unreliable raging glow illuminating a variety of feudal era style weaponry and armor, and then dancing away, leaving them shadowed. There was little else to the room besides the armor stands, weapon racks, and the many stations and tools of a smith.

A man stood before the raging fire, painstakingly placing each reforming blow of the hammer upon the blue breast plate beneath it. His long brown hair was plastered to his back by the sweat cascading from him and on his brow was a frown of concentration as he followed seams no one else could see. The process was much more than simple forging.

With a prayer and a final ring of the hammer, he set the breastplate to cool. Anubis sighed as he stepped away from the fires in relief. That was the final piece. He had done it in time. He glanced up as if trying to see past the stone of this mountain. Though he could not see the constellations, he could yet feel the alignment taking place. Two worlds, two sets of stars. When they overlapped, a portal could be opened between them. It had happened much sooner than usual. Anubis was sure less than a hundred years had passed since he had last faced the reality of this event. Then, he had been on the other side.

He wiped the sweat from his face and set to cleaning and polishing the sets he had completed as he waited for the final piece to cool. As he worked, thoughts flowed through his mind. He had learned a great deal in the intervening years from the last encounter with the evil coming. Knowledge and memories had become accessible to him from long years of searching and meditation. Both enlightening him, and imparting a sense of misgiving as he looked critically at what he had done. Could something made of evil truly be controlled by a virtue? Anubis thought about the men he had known who had worn these suits of armor, both valiant, and malicious. All had been on the brink of destruction. Now, his unskilled workmanship was the only thing standing between that disaster and hope.

Gently, he retrieved the finished piece, and made it shine as new. He carefully assembled it, aligning it next to its companions. Putting his robes and hat on, he picked up the staff that had become familiar to him, though it was far older than he. Standing before them, he chanted and gathered his focus. Walking to each, he touched it with the staff in blessing. Turning away from them, he brought the staff to the floor in a solid thump, and they disappeared into nine white boxes. Anubis wondered who would be selected to bear their burden in this generation. Would they be like the young men he had worked with last time? At least, with his new knowledge, he should be able to help them avoid or lessen the severity of some of the challenges they might face. Even though the truth meant he did not know how to defeat Talpa of the Dynasty. It would not be as simple a thing as killing what was left of him.

With a twinge of sadness, he realized everyone he knew was likely deceased, with the exception of that ambitious evil being from another world. The courageous boys who had had such an impact on his life and striven so hard to protect their world were probably now resting in permanent sleep. The evil men he had once worked with had been slain, and the passing centuries of his life meant all he had known before he lost his way had long since turned to dust.

His thoughts were interrupted as he sensed it happen. The portal opened, linking the two worlds he knew in a contest of battle was about to begin. Perhaps the final one in this long war. Thunder pealed about the lonely mountain and crashed through the vented chamber Anubis stood in. The deafening noise was followed by shouts as Dynasty soldiers and several armored men stormed into the cavern.

Anubis' surprise was great. How had they found him? More immediately troubling, he didn't know if he could fight them off. His power was strong, but he had exhausted himself in his attempts to renew the armors of the Ronin Warriors. The group split, some continuing for him, and the rest greedily gaining on the white boxes with their precious cargo. Whatever else happened, the Dynasty could not be allowed to reclaim them. Talpa could not be allowed to regain what he had lost!

Anubis swept the Staff of the Ancients in a circle, knocking back the enemy, and sending the boxes out of their reach. He set the staff against the ground, muttered a quick chant, and hit the ground again, making those innocuous containers disappear.

Another crack split the air, but this one caused Anubis to cry out in pain. The whip lashed out at him again, cutting him badly, sending electricity crackling unexpectedly throughout his body. He staggered back against the wall. Gritting his teeth, he swept the staff through the air to create a barrier. A javelin broke against the shield, followed by another. A large figure blocked the natural light as he loomed over Anubis' weak defense, and brought down a giant battleaxe, both monster and man gleaming with flickering firelight from the forge. The hurt man groaned as he withstood the hit. He didn't have the strength to stop them, and his shield would not hold. The little reserves he had seemed to be siphoned away as he stood, weakening him further.

As the giant swung again, Anubis dropped the shield and moved to the side, then raised the staff to teleport himself away. A barbed javelin whistled through the air and lodged in his shoulder, causing him to drop the sacred implement. The whip coiled around his other arm. Desperately, he grabbed it with his hand, gritting his teeth against the voltage, and jerked the enemy towards him, kicking him when he was spun close. The short man in sleek armor reeled backwards. Stepping into his place, the tall man with the javelins slammed his shield upside Anubis' head.

Dazed, Anubis slumped, defeated. He tried feebly to struggle when the giant picked him up roughly, but he had nothing left to fight with. The man with the whip bound him securely. His face was one smooth surface, except for his mouth, and short tentacles waived around its unhelmeted lines.

"That wasn't so hard," he said, a slight hissing edging his words.

"Master Talpa will not be pleased to learn we lost the armors," The tall man spoke in a deep voice as he picked up Anubis' staff. His armor looked like thick, dried mud, with feather like plumage settled decoratively on his shoulders, and his feet were split into two toes.

The giant said nothing.

"We got enough," the small man snarled. The giant ignored them both and left the mountain. Without further argument, they followed.

They entered the room that seemed to stretch forever in its misted gloom. Blue fire lined the walls and chased the shadows from the grotesque head that was all that was left of their evil master.

Gris the giant dropped Anubis in front of the open eyes, and bowed. Horil coiled his whip and adopted the same pose. Djunn laid the staff down reverently and dropped to his knee.

"Master," he said, his deep voice resonant. "We bring you the Ancient One and his tool. He sent the armors away before we could retrieve them, as well."

"But it's not a total loss," Horil hissed, sending a dark look at the other, the short tentacles waving agitatedly about his face. "Without him, Master, they will be lost."

"I know that better than you, fool!" Talpa said in irritation. "Take Gris and Torig, and establish me in the place they call America. Djunn, remain here."

"Yes, Master," Horil bowed his writhing head. He and and the giant left the room.

"Anubis," Talpa gave his mind to other matters, staring amusedly at the helpless man below him. "It's been a long time, my old servant."

"Too short a time," Anubis said weakly.

"What should I do with you?" The ugly head mulled over his possibilities. The eyes were red lights in ghostly dark hollows, the rest a metal mask that looked intangible. "What punishment would be fitting for you? I once trusted you over all others, as you had left your friends and life behind to join me in conquest. But you then betrayed me as well, and helped to chase me from this world once again. I have wanted you in my power for a long time, Anubis."

"It doesn't matter what you do to me, Talpa." Anubis said resolutely, his bonds cruelly tight and his head still bleeding. "I will never aid you again. I will not be broken by any means of yours, and if you kill me, then I die with only one regret."

"And what would that be?" Talpa asked contemptuously, growing angry at this speech.

"That I did not see you destroyed first, with my own eyes. And you will be destroyed, with or without my help," The Ancient One said distinctly.

"Then your eyes are where we will start!" Talpa shouted, enraged at the lack of fear and full defiance left in the human man. "Djunn, take him to the dungeons! You know what I want done."

"I will carry out your will," the tall man answered. He rose, grabbed the grimly silent Anubis, and left the room.

Talpa was left to stare at the staff that had thwarted him throughout long millenia, the staff that had been wielded by more than one man, and held many secrets he had never had access to.

"Badamon!" He summoned the lord of the Nether spirits.

The priest appeared, materializing out of the air. His face was neutral, though he was perturbed to have his research disturbed by the tyrant's summons. Sometimes, he thought, Talpa forgot who had given power to whom. "Yes?"

"Take the staff," Talpa commanded. "Learn it's magic so that we can become more powerful, and nullify the only enemy that has stood in our way."

The Staff of the Ancients? Badamon was indeed intrigued. This was the tool that had been used by the Monk to defeat Talpa and break his remnants into nine pieces. Ten, if one included the head that had escaped. The only magic that had been strong enough to undo his own. He gathered the inert object and disappeared.

Talpa looked out over this world that had so far rebuked him. His gaze found the three teams of captains he had sent out to claim two other parts of the world for him, in addition to the rebellious country he now hovered over. The move weakened what power he could exert here, where the bridge between the two planes was strongest, but it should also keep the new Ronin Warriors from teaming together to stand united in their defiance. These captains did not have have the power of the mighty generals who had been slain in their previous assault, but they yet had their strength. This time, he would not be denied.

From the large grate he rested over wafted laments and screams of suffering, a bloom of tortured and twisted energy feeding into him, bolstering his power. He imagined that he could hear Anubis' cries of pain in that cacophony of helplessness, and he laughed. The sound boomed across the darkening skies, roiling along the edges of the thunderous clouds that heralded his arrival.

* * *

AN: Welcome to my biggest project ever! The story is finished, and I will be putting chapters up on a daily basis for your viewing pleasure. Now, my grammar isn't perfect, and I apologize, but I have cleaned this up as best as I could see to do it. So now that we've got that out of the way, allow me to invite you on a ride that I think you will like. Would you like to meet the new cast? The first Ronin members will see you tomorrow!


	2. When Destiny Calls

Akio sat down with an exercise induced sigh. He had finished his four mile morning run on one of the paths that wound through the Date estates. He felt good this morning, and didn't have anything at home that required him to return early. Accordingly, he'd headed back out, away from the house, enjoying a jog that took him briefly through a small forest section, cut across one of the hay fields, and out to gently sloping wild grass lands beyond. Finally, he had come to a single cherry tree that had somehow survived the test of time and the changing of human paths. Here was where he rested, taking deep breaths of the peaceful air.

It was a good spring day. Still cool, but not too much so. Just enough that his breath twirled out from him briefly, dissipating under the influence of the sun. The damp chill was refreshing to him, making him feel young and strong.

The breeze picked up, goosefleshing his skin and ruffling his blond hair. The color was recessive, and Akio was deeply pleased he had received the gene. It made him feel closer to his great-grandfather, whom he had idolized his entire life. That he did not remember the man was one of his biggest regrets, as their long standing patriarch had passed on when he was still an infant. But he had memorized the stories, reading everything his ancestor, Sage Date, had written down.

He leaned his head back against the bark, appreciating it's strength. It made him think of the mansion, in sight if he stood to look, of how it had stood for generations, and weathered everything thrown against it. Including the third world war, and the invisible one that almost no one remembered.

Sage remembered, though, and thanks to him, they all knew about it, and had spent these years doing their best to prepare for the return of their enemy. Akio was watching and waiting, as his clan had done since.

He drew a lusty breath, then caught it as something else came through the air, disturbing his peace. He opened his eyes and stood, wondering what it was that made his hair stand on end. It wasn't a new smell, more of a feeling. Foreboding accompanied him as he jogged to a knoll studded with fresh flower buds and looked out and over the city below him.

A cold sensation flashed through him as he saw the dark clouds rolling out over it, spreading like a black ocean, consuming the blue that had been standing steadily. He had to tell his family. They had to mobilize. There was no time to lose. The clouds were still spreading, overtaking him as he turned to run.

He almost tripped over a white box nestled in the pale grasses. Akio stopped at stared at it for a moment, then memory of a description struck him like lightning and he snatched it up with a whoop of joy. He was being given a chance to be a hero, just like his great-grandfather. He turned and looked at the menacing clouds with a grin of defiance. He would finish what his ancestor started, and give the world something to remember. He opened the box.

Masanori walked through the poor section of the city, his muscular build making some step wide of him. He remembered what it was like to live here. His sharp eyes roamed the streets, the people, searching out trouble makers. His mother and father were both at work, their time the sacrifice to give them all a better life. He didn't have anything else to do.

No one drawing his attention, he wandered towards the alleys and residential areas. He ignored the suspicious looks people gave him. He wasn't here to cause trouble. Raised voices drew his notice and he quickened his step, but it turned out to be inside a house. A domestic dispute. He put his strong hands back in his pockets and went back to the street. His gaze was caught by a young woman walking past him carrying a grocery sack. She saw him look and shifted the bag up higher on her hip nervously, walking more quickly away. Masanori averted his gaze and went the opposite direction.

Movement caused him to look, and he saw someone step around a corner and head in the same direction as the young woman. His head was hidden and he seemed focused. Masanori knew he was following her. That couldn't be had. He casually walked across the street in front of the trouble maker, who shied away but didn't really seem to notice him.

He needed correction.

As he drew past Masanori, the larger boy grabbed him and pushed him roughly down a side alley between houses, to a yell of surprise.

"Don't hurt me," the man said. Masanori could tell he was five or six years older than himself. "I don't have any money, just leave me alone!"

"Just like you were going to leave that woman alone?" Masanori challenged.

The man shifted his eyes nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just going home."

Masanori took a deep breath. The districts in this part of the city smelled differently. The one they were in smelled earthy, the people still with small gardens and the dirt more worked here than elsewhere. This man smelled like seafood. Too ingrained to have picked it up from the market where he likely began to trail her. "You are lying to me. You live in the Kamari district."

"How do you know that?" The man licked his lips. "And so what if I do? I know her."

"If you know her, why do you hide? No, you have bad intentions. I am going to make sure you do not follow through with them." Masanori's muscles tensed as his grip tightened on the weasel's coat.

"Wait!" He cried. "Okay, okay. I'll go, okay?"

Masanori considered a minute before slackening his grip. The man relaxed, and Masanori picked him up again and slammed him into the wall. "I can easily find you, and I will be back here. If I see you around here again, I will not let you escape. If you harm her, or anyone, I will find you and make sure you will never do it again. Understand?"

His eyes wide with fear, the man nodded, shaking. As soon as Masanori released him, he ran, stumbling, away. Masanori watched him go, thinking maybe he should have stopped him then and there. Thunder cracked and the sky darkened. The young man looked up. Something evil was coming. He left the alley, but stooped at the entrance. The white box was waiting.

Aiden waited with tired patience as the assistant director worked with an employee to understand his situation, and to decide how best to set his course straight. How he had ended up in _Japan_ instead of England baffled him completely. It was still hardly possible to get into this country, and from almost any other airport, it couldn't even have happened. After all, Japan still didn't trust outsiders. Switzerland had their grace, as the little mountain country had retained it's neutrality, and were allowed to fly into the country twice a month.

Somehow, he had gotten on the wrong flight, and landed in a completely different country.

Aiden glanced around, taking in the foreign architecture, vendors, and...all the staring faces. It made him uncomfortable, and he looked back at the assistant director, and the backs of the computer screens. To avoid the faces. He noted that the Swedes had a fair amount of attention, with their light skin and hair, but the Japanese people were already somewhat accustomed to them. The Swedes were a novelty. He was a stranger. He was taller, even, than most of the Nordic people he had flown with, but he had red hair, loudly announcing his Irish blood. When it came to him, there seemed to be a great deal of distrust and open gawking.

He tried to ignore them, and the armed guards standing at a polite but ready distance away, but it was highly embarrassing and he was perpetually conscious of it. He couldn't blame them, or their suspicion, but he just wanted to get back home. Hopefully in time for his niece's birthday tomorrow. He would be very upset if this whole fiasco made him miss that.

"We have been in contact with the Stockholm Arlanda airport," the Assistant Director looked up at him. Well up, as Aiden was 6'1", putting him just over half a foot shorter. "And it was discovered you were issued the incorrect ticket. They extend their apologies, and we have coordinated to put you on a return flight back to Stockholm."

"Thank you," Aiden said, feeling relieved. At least he hadn't been a real idiot and put himself on the wrong jet. "When is that flight?"

The Assistant Director came out from the behind the desk, carrying a ticket waiver. "Fortunately, we had a flight that was just getting ready to leave. I have asked them to hold and wait for you."

"Thank you," Aiden said again, feeling vastly relieved, not quite realizing the man was just as happy to get rid of him as he was to leave. At least he wasn't going to have to stay in this strange country for any real length of time.

The guards were not needed, and after clearing things at the main desk, the Assistant Director left him and his to be searched and cleared by the security department. It was the part Aiden hated most about flying. It was as if he was being treated as a criminal, when he had never done anyone harm. At least it would be a story to take home once he got there.

He had to take his cross off for one of the scans, though he hated letting the holy pendant leave his fingers. It was set next to his luggage, and he was cleared.

"Wait a moment," the female staff member caused him to pause as he reached for his bags. "Where did this come from, and what is in it?"

Aiden stepped closer to examine it. He hadn't packed a white box. Certainly nothing with this sort of engraving on it. Where had it come from? He was about to deny any knowledge when the lights flickered and went out. Dry thunder rolled against the windows, rattling them with its vehemence. All eyes were drawn to the windows, and the suddenly dark skies that had usurped the widespread blue. Laughter followed, coming from nowhere and everywhere. Something stirred inside Aiden, and his attention was drawn to the carved box that seemed to be waiting for him.

When the woman turned to reassure him, the young Irishman and his cross were not in sight.

The airport doors had to be forced open as all the power seemed to be offline. People were not panicking just yet, still in the stage of curiosity. Aiden took the quiet moment to open the strange container. Upon unlocking it, the box disappeared, leaving in its stead a glowing red orb. He clutched it, and it opened to him, enveloping him in red light. His mind was flooded with new information and thoughts. It was nearly overwhelming.

When it had finally faded, he pushed himself off the ground. He hadn't even realized he had fallen. The thoughts swirled through his head, and he looked around him with new sight. The clouds represented the invasion of a tyrant bent on making Earth a part of his territory. A being named Talpa. He looked at his hands, now in red and white gauntlets, and the swords that had materialized as well. This was Wildfire. It had chosen him to help stop the invasion. Strangely important, his virtue was Righteousness. What did that mean? Aiden wondered. He could sense there were others, somewhere, just a vague feeling. Maybe they would know. He could feel power pulsing through him, like a hot coal on the verge of sparking fire. The heat felt good.

He realized people were staring at him, fear overtaking their features as they backed away from him. The laughter roiled around him again, and lightening threaded overhead. The people cried with fear, frightened and beginning to realize that they were in danger. The stampede began.

Aiden looked around helplessly, lost as to what he should do. He couldn't help the people. It was clear they were terrified of him, no doubt thinking he had come down from those unnatural dark clouds. He felt afraid, as well, but he had glimpses of knowledge that helped put this in perspective and gave him an idea of what was going on.

An invasion. He was supposed to fight it. But how? He looked at the swords doubtfully. He knew what they were, but he'd never even handled a butcher knife. How was someone like him supposed to use weapons, and weapons like these? His gaze traveled from the shining steel to the polished red and white armor. It _looked_ heavy, but he hardly felt the weight. Even the helmet on his head was more of a tactile sense than a weight. Would it be able to keep him safe?

More than that, it felt almost alive, in some way. It was as if this sense of warmth seeped into him, giving him some sense of power. He frowned at that thought, wondering what that meant. Power? What kind of power? He didn't really know, but he remembered that he was selected to use it. Whatever was coming, he was supposed to fight them with it.

Aiden wondered how he had been chosen, and why, but he could hear screaming in the distance. Completely unconvinced that he could actually do anything, he decided he should at least try to better understand the situation. What else could he do?

He wanted to walk through the streets, but they were filled with shouting, running people. And he wouldn't help them feel any better with his appearance. Doubtfully he looked up. Maybe he could climb up and make his way over the roofs, or at least into less traveled roads? If he could reach that sill, maybe he could pull himself up, get onto the fire escape and work his way to the top.

The swords, though. He couldn't really grab onto anything while he was holding them. He looked around, searching for anything that might give him some clue as to what to do with them. He couldn't hold them all the time, could he? His reflection caught dimly in the glass of the airport doors, and he spied the sheaths on his back. With some minor difficulty, he slid them in, then hurried across the street to the apartment building, next to a similar building, and looked at the sill again. Could he still make the jump with this suit of armor on?

He crouched to spring, aiming higher than he thought he could reach. Aiden gasped in surprise when the leap carried him at least a story. Capitalizing on the momentum, he pushed off the side of the building to the other, leaping back and forth between the two. He paused at the top, catching his footing, and looked down over the edge to the road that seemed rather small from this new vantage point.

Whoah. He had never done anything like that before. It had just seemed natural. If it wasn't him, then it was the armor. Maybe it had done it automatically? Perhaps there were other things it would help him do like that. This was all sounding crazy, but as he looked out over the view from the tall building, it was clear he wasn't the only one seeing this.

Sirens were screaming through the streets below as law enforcement tried to curb the panic and evacuate the citizens in an orderly fashion. The military was also beginning to show, organized and angry. The war had ended some eighteen years ago, before Aiden had even been born, but most people had not yet forgotten. This incursion would be met with pitiless force. The Japanese people would keep their borders safe.

Aiden decided to follow them, keeping to the roofs and trying to stay out of their sight. The weapons he carried were outdated to say the least, and the military would likely stamp the invaders out quickly. Yet, why would this suit of armor have appeared if it was useless? It would have to be seen what the case was. He would have to be there, in the event modern weaponry was not enough.

What else could he do?

Fighter craft roared overhead at high speeds through the air space of TatsuTokyo, the city rising from the ashes of Tokyo. As soon as they entered the expanding black clouds, their engines failed. The antigravity backups kicked in intermittently, causing them to fall from the sky in stuttering increments. The newer plasma and railgun tanks came grinding to a halt, despite their shielding from electromagnetic pulses, and could not be coaxed further.

Too many people were still trapped in the city to use long range weaponry, so the men on foot went forward, not yet daunted by the as yet unseen enemy. Scattered amongst their ranks were a few of the mechanical suits that had been designed in earlier wars, before the powered battle armors became usable. The modern powered suits were just as useless as the rest of their modern arsenal under the restraining influence of the Nether Realm.

Visibility was not lost under the shadow of the dark thunderheads, but the little bit of sunlight leaking through looked sickly, and the air was stifling. Pedestrians ran frantically from the eyes that could not be seen. The first several thousand ran to run, but as the military pushed further into the city, their fear was more focused and intent. They were running _from_ something. Shouts and cries grew sharper, and pleas for help could be heard. Cautiously, the armed men crept forward, occasionally stopping to assist someone who had been injured in the stampede, and ignoring those who had not survived it.

A new sound clinked and clanked recklessly under the ominous growl of the sky. Finally, the enemy came into view. They appeared as monstrous metal armored men. Larger than any man, they carried spears and sickle chains and bows, striking down most things in their path. Ghostly figures could sometimes be seen, pausing over the newly slain, or corralling the living.

It was strangely unsettling for the men, accustomed to battling flesh and blood. Nevertheless, the men with working rifles opened fire immediately. The smell of smoke and hot metal drifted languidly into the still air. The Youja, the Dynasty soldiers under Talpa's control, seemed unfazed, and fell upon the poor human army with gleeful viciousness.

The mech suits withstood it better, but even they were little match against the several scores of dark green soldiers. In minutes, the Japanese army was pushed back, then their lines broken by the untouchable tide of evil that swept through them. The bullets bounced off their strange alloy bodies, and the grenades blew holes in the ground at their feet, peppering them with mocking pockmarks.

Aiden stopped above the advancing line of men to watch what would happen as they engaged the enemy. He was horrified by the brutal results. Nothing should mow through an army like that, human or not. And with such a number disadvantage. He knew he should go down there and help them, but doubt grasped him. How was he to have any effect against them? He didn't even know how to use the weapons, not really. Logically, he had no business being here. Yet, he was growing angry at the slaughter below. And he felt in his gut that he could make a difference. He touched his chestplate where the cross would be hanging. He had been chosen. Who else would have done the choosing? It was time for faith. He closed his eyes in silent prayer, and prepared to face the enemy.

* * *

AN: Here they are! :D Fun facts? Aiden's name means "born of fire". Akio's "glorious man", and Masanori's "model of justice". I'm not personally a very religious person, but in a story of holy magic vs demons, it only seemed correct for it to play an important part. Now, to address any concerns you might have about the new characters, let me assure you there was no conscious attempt at self insertion. I hate Mary Sues as much as the next person. So relax, sit back, and enjoy!


	3. To Arms

When he opened his eyes, he saw a flash of orange come charging towards the invaders, slicing through one as it came to the mouth of an alley. It was another armor, like Wildfire. He wasn't alone. Movement to his left caught his eye, and he saw another young man dressed in something similar, though somehow much smaller and leaner, then the dark pink and white disappeared as he jumped confidently off the building.

Looking further, Aiden noticed a dense fog or mist moving towards them. It centered on one of the roads, expanding outwards for three blocks. There was something else in there, bearing down on those who were undoubtedly his allies. For a moment, he was unsure whether he should join the two below, or choose a better position to flank what was coming. The newer comer did not seem armed, but Aiden was sure neither of them could see the approaching menace. He made his choice.

Masanori balanced the naganita handily, using the staff portion to defend himself from the enemy, and frequently spinning it around to use the slicing blade attached to its head. He was used to fighting with whatever he had at the time. Using the weapon came easily, though he was troubled by the numbers he faced. He had cut one down at the start, but that seemed almost to have been luck. These things were tough.

His appearance seemed to draw the attention of them all, and they pressed close, forcing him back into the alley where he didn't have much room to work. The bottleneck meant not many could reach him, either, but the stalemate was fleeting. Several worked around to the back to come at him from the other side. The military still fired at the invaders, but it was scattered and had the same lack of effect. Masanori grit his teeth and tried harder to force his way through them, managing to take the head off of another, earning another puff of black smoke that rose into the air and disappeared.

Steps rang behind him, coming fast. He didn't have enough room to spin the naganita fully, so when he turned he angled it high, thrusting it forward. It caught the invader through the chin, dropping it with more black smoke released. Over its body came another. Masanori jerked the weapon up, but not in time, and he was struck with the chain, knocking him over. On his back, he staved off the enemy, but he was done for.

Akio was not fast enough to stop the first two from flanking his unknown ally, but he jumped into the middle of the other four. He didn't have any weapons, wearing only the sub armor, but he bitterly thought it was better than the alternative. He ran between them, drawing their attention and frustration as they attempted to hit him, then paused, drawing their attack. The blond moved aside at the last moment, causing one automaton to destroy another, then jumped again, trying to reproduce the trick. It drew the third closer, but nothing more harmful. Until Akio ducked below the next attack, and the sweep of the sickle caught the second and knocked back the third. Kicking the first, staggering the automaton, he ran down the alley, having a few seconds before the two still standing caught up to him.

Whoever it was in the armor of Hardrock was pinned under several of the Youja. Akio used the enhanced speed available to him, sprinting in close, then doing a handspring to launch himself into a flying kick. It didn't destroy any of them, but the impact from his momentum did relieve the stranger below and he scrambled to his feet.

"This way!" Akio shouted and turned around.

The two soldiers had started into the alley. Akio picked up a spear that hadn't disappeared yet, as all the enemies bodies and weapons would eventually, and led the way. Within distance of the first, he jumped over its head, pushed off a wall and landed behind the second. He twisted, and jammed the spear into its back. Both fell, leaving Akio and Masanori staring at each other over their empty bodies as more smoke dissipated. Akio grinned. Masanori smiled back tentatively. It was all the time for greeting they had.

Arrows flew through the air. The boy in Hardrock moved instinctively away, but more followed him. Akio moved the opposite direction, getting nicked by the barrage twice before turning the corner. A heavy chain caught him square in the chest, knocking him backwards. He got to his knees, coughing. Now would be a good time to call on the armor that had selected him, he reflected, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not _that_ armor!

The archers stopped, but a whole troupe of Dynasty soldiers bore down on him. Running into the enemy may not have been the smartest thing to do. Before they could kill him, Hardrock slid between, slicing through two more. An arrow was sticking out of his leg, but the only acknowledgment he seemed to give it was a tight grimace. Akio shook his head, alarmed at the misty nature the world seemed to be taking on. It had nothing to do with the small plumes rising from the defeated enemy armors. This was something else.

Faced with too many, Masanori scooped the other boy up and left, jumping to higher ground. "Where are your weapons?" He asked.

"I can't use them," Akio said standing next to him on the roof of a two story house. "There's been a mistake."

"Then you need to figure something out," Masanori frowned. "These things will not kill themselves."

"I don't know about that," Akio replied airily. "But all that aside, is it getting foggy to you, or is it just me?"

"No," the dark haired boy said quietly. "There is an unnatural smell in the air. I do not like it."

"I don't either," the blond's short hair was dull in this light. "It might be a Dark Warlord of sorts. It's possible Talpa has reforged armors and reinstated some of his people in positions of power."

Masanori looked at him intently. "You know something of these invaders?"

Akio looked at him with pride. "My great-grandfather helped to defeat them eighty years ago. He left records that I and my family have studied since. We have been watching for the return of the Dynasty." He nodded at his ally's armor. "It would seem these armors are still the only way to defeat them."

"Then we should get to it," Masanori said, looking pointedly at him.

"No," Akio said, glancing at the dark pink and white of the sub armor. On top of it all, the color had to be recognizably pink. "I got the wrong armor, I won't use this one."

"Then do not slow me down," Masanori said evenly, though there was strong disapproval in his look. The effect was lost in the gathering miasma that clouded their vision.

More marching feet could be heard, and the mist grew to a choking density. It was literally hard to breathe. Masanori's face plate came up, relieving him of the suffocation, but it didn't do anything for his reduced field of vision. He could barely see his hand in front of his face. Next to him, Akio was breathing deeply, trying not to cough. Without his armor, he didn't have the same protection. Whatever was causing this, they had to be in the center of it now.

Masanori walked wordlessly to the lip of the roof, then dropped off the edge of the house. Fog or no, there was evil to stop.

"No," Akio wheezed, "Wait!" Fighting back his naturally rising panic at his inability to breathe, he tried to think. The Dark Warlords his ancestor had fought had possessed powers over some aspects of nature as well, as their armors were based off of the seasons. The Warlord of Darkness, for example could manipulate the cold, as his season was winter. Those armors were now no longer within Talpa's reach. The one that had come to him was proof of that. But it was no stretch of imagination that the tyrant could bestow the same or similar powers to loyal others among his followers. He was convinced it was emanating from something living. He just hoped it wasn't toxic.

Controlling his breath as best he could, he decided to leap in after the bearer of Hardrock. There was nothing he could do from up here. It really was a good time to use the armor he so abhorred, but he stubbornly refused to consider it. He didn't have to just yet.

The mist grew even denser at ground level, and Akio was almost completely blind. He could hardly breathe now, practically feeling as if he were underwater. Despite himself, he gasped as tried to inhale, standing uncertainly in the disorienting environment. Gravity was the only reason he knew which way down was.

He could hear the hollow metallic noise of the Youja as they walked somewhere out there. There was also the more solid sound of Hardrock moving about, though if the patterns were anything to go by, he was moving unsurely as well. Akio's orientation was lost. Even the sounds seemed muted in here, drifting through the mist, their origins dispersed. He had to figure out where he needed to be. He heard the clash of battle. It sounded close by.

Fighting for another breath, he tentatively stepped in the direction he thought the sounds came from. Muffled grunts came swirling through to his ears. If he had to bet, he would have said it sounded like trouble. He wasn't sure what he could do, when he could barely stagger in what must be a straight line, but he would figure it out. He wasn't about to let the memory of his great-grandfather down. He would not dishonor the chance he had been given.

Something light and quick whispered close to him. Akio spun with the sound, trying to track it. He was getting better at keeping his balance, though he couldn't see more than a couple of inches in front of him. Footsteps clicked softly very near, though he couldn't pinpoint where from. Suddenly something ghostly flashed in front of his eyes, causing his reflexes to kick in. He stepped to the side and back, but the pain flared across his chest. He couldn't truly see his attacker, but they pursued, stepping easily into the space he left, and slashing quickly with a pair of daggers. Akio tried to evade, but his heavy breathing was severely labored, and the points of pain were multiplying. He backflipped away from the relentless menace, but his momentum was stopped with a crash when he launched himself into the side of a bank, hitting his already oxygen challenged head.

He blacked out.

Aiden tracked the fog as it grew closer, but followed the progress of the other two young men as they launched themselves into battle. The orange armored one was about to be overwhelmed, though he'd had a good start. If there had been two of them, they may have been able to hold the alley for some time. Aiden almost jumped down to help him on the spot, but he could see the archers positioning, and the young man in the pink and white small armor was running in to assist. He hoped they would be alright.

He sprinted across to the other side, where the green armored men were getting ready to draw their bows. He hesitated when it came to gaining the same story they occupied. The enhanced mobility was hard to get used to. He shrugged and began to wind his way up. By the time he reached the top, the archers had begun to pelt the others with their arrows. With a shout for courage, he attacked the first in the row.

Aiden gripped the swords tightly, concerned about losing his grip, and swung with strong and quick strokes, each one an experiment as he tried to become familiar with the katanas. Coordinating his attacks proved tricky, and he was clumsy, despite the near muscle-memory the armor imparted. His confidence shrank.

He tried to shake off his uncertainty and focus on dispatching the bowman, but he found that hard. His own life depended on what he could do with the tools he had no prior association with, and the others could probably use his help, too. If he couldn't figure this out, what assistance could he be?

An arrow whistled past his head. The other archers had noticed him, and did not take kindly to his interference. He kept the first between them as best he could, but it wasn't getting him anywhere. Reaching high with his right katana, he finally managed to behead the metal clad invader, releasing a small puff of smoke. He caught the body before it fell and exposed him to the full barrage of projectiles.

Keeping it between himself and the enemy, he charged into them, knocking a couple over the edge, and forcing the rest to back away from their advantage. He spared a glance down, and saw the orange armored one grab the pink armored one and leave, avoiding a large group of opponents. He also noticed the fog was nearly upon them, but it was all he had time for. The heat was on him, now.

The invading forces had regrouped, plucking bows loaded with pointed payloads, and some of the ground troops had made their way to lend assistance. Aiden knew he couldn't take them on, not yet. Sweeping his swords against one last opponent, managing to tear through its metal carapace and destroy it, he jumped over the edge. For a moment, suspended in freefall, he was afraid, but then he landed solidly on his feet. There was no doubting it. The armor was more than simple metal. He was more durable and capable than he had any normal right to be.

Slightly shaky, he noticed his vision going misty, and realized he was beginning to be within the range of the approaching fog. Whatever it was, whatever it meant, it spelled trouble. He decided he should try to find the others, before they became separated. He couldn't see the other two, and the persistent archers were shooting at him, spurring him into movement.

Uncertain, Aiden ran into the fog. He hoped it would both lose the enemy, and that if he followed the direction he had seen the orange armored boy go, he would find his allies. As he continued into the increasingly dense mist, he wondered if he had made a bad decision. It was rapidly getting harder to see, and strangely hard to breathe. Was he even going the right way anymore? The effects got worse, until he was hopelessly lost. The air choked him, and he wished it wasn't a fight to draw even a little in. As if in response, a mouthguard slipped up from his helmet to cover the majority of his face. It nullified the suffocation, and Aiden felt better immediately.

It seemed to be just in time. As he stumbled through this directionless world, Aiden began to hear dull sounds of striking metal. That had to be them, but where was it coming from? He held the katanas to the sides, and slightly to the front of him, but he couldn't see them at all. This strange mist was almost impossible to see in. The sounds got louder, and he was encouraged.

Finally, it sounded as if he were right next to whatever fighting was being done, and he strained his senses to locate those involved. He did not want to attack a friend, and was anxious at his inability to see. Something swished by his head, and he ducked. He realized it would be ludicrous to attempt combat in this environment, it would be best to collect the other two and get out of here, before they were all taken out.

His frustration flared up inside. Aiden did not like doubt. Not from others, and not from himself, and he had experienced a good deal too much of it today. He could do it! He would show himself, he would prove it. One thought led to another, and it didn't take long for him to begin to get frustrated. This whole day had not gone right at all. First, when he stepped off the plane, he found himself in an airport he did not expect. England and Japan were two entirely different destinations, and his had been reversed. It meant he wasn't going to get to be at his baby niece's birthday party. It meant he had to rely on the mercy of a country still wary of outsiders after the long war, and his Irish origins painted him as one like nothing else could. It meant he was now tangled up in a war that was arguably not his. And worst, he was now blind, under attack, and completely lost, and the doubts had started crooning at him again, mocking his ineptitude and chuckling at his uneducated efforts.

Standing there like the clueless foreigner he was wasn't going to solve anything. It wouldn't get him home, and it wasn't doing anything to stop this alien enemy. He shook his head, another pointless gesture in the fog, and started walking again. _Okay,_ he thought to himself. _I don't know where they are, so I need to let them find me. Right?_ He'd been walking cautiously, quietly, natural for him, but he changed his step. Walking heavily, letting his armor clank against itself and the road beneath him, he walked in what he thought was the same direction as before.

Two spears jabbed through the sight-eating miasma. One glanced off his side, the other missed him entirely. The enemy couldn't see in here, either. Aiden followed the path of the spears, hurrying forward so as not to miss the soldiers that threw them. He ran into one and they staggered backwards from each other. They were both holding swords and it's partner sliced it towards him. Aiden had just raised his swords to make his own attack, and the motion happened to block it.

Guided more by borrowed instinct than thought, Aiden reacted, retaliating with both swords and striking the thing down. The black smoke hung heavily in the air, barely darker than the gloom around it. Aiden turned back to the other soldier, finding a more difficult fight. He overcame it, and breathed heavily, feeling the rush of adrenaline. Being where he couldn't see, with an enemy he barely understood certainly had his hairs on end.

Stifled grunts that sounded more human than these things did staggered out from somewhere further in the fog, then abruptly ended with a soft clatter. Aiden jogged towards it, worried about what it might mean. He ran into a stone corner and followed it around. More clanking feet shuffled through his auditory perception. Probably not his unknown ally. There were too many of them, and they walked with the same step pattern. The sounds, though diffused, seemed to be gathering to a focal point ahead of him. That probably wasn't a good sign.

Something scraped along the ground, accompanied by the slightest of moans. Aiden winced. That was probably who he was looking for. These things, too. He needed to keep them from finding him first. Hopefully there weren't _too_ many of them. Both for courage and to get their attention, he started whistling a lively Irish tune.

The clanking slowed and then turned. They sounded close. Aiden took a big breath and ran in, holding the swords tightly. It was impossible to run quietly in the armor, and they heard him coming.

"Whoah!" Aiden couldn't help but exclaim as a variety of weapons suddenly lashed at him through the gloom, scraping against his helmet and side. They were fighting blindly, but had come too close. Aiden twisted to the side, raising the swords and striking back as he moved in again.

There was another screech as he glanced the armor of a soldier. He tried aiming higher, hoping to take the empty head off, but without visibility, and lacking the training and discipline to wield the swords properly, his efforts were reduced to a series of screeches and empty misses. The automatons retaliated, swinging wildly in the dense fog, hitting each other more than they connected with him. A chain caught him upside the head, but his helmet protected him from the real weight of the blow.

It still knocked him over, and from his new perspective, he realized they had begun to fight themselves.

Using this, he crawled away as quietly as he could, trying to find whomever it was that he had heard. His hand slipped on the ground gently littered with debris and broken glass. Raising the gauntlet to his eyes till he was nearly touching them, he decided it looked wet and red. He swallowed when he realized it must be blood. It wasn't something he was used to. Sweeping his fingers along the ground in front of him while holding onto the katana, he found he could distinguish where it was slick with, it, and where it wasn't. He followed the trail till his hand hit something solid.

He heard a warning sound just before the bladed staff found him, allowing him to roll over to avoid getting hit. Taking a chance he whispered, "Friend".

Thickly, a voice whispered back, his English heavily accented with Japanese tones. "There is something bad in here. He was too fast to see."

Aiden crawled next to him, then felt out the sheaths on his back for his swords and placed them. Gathering the body into his arms, he stood, wondering where he should take him.

* * *

AN: Unlike with "A Sage Unleashed", the predecessor to this story, I didn't try to keep the spirit and tone of the show. Hopefully, since we're not dealing with the guys, that'll be alright. :) I need to credit my sister, for inspiring and/or sharing ideas with me. We had done some stories on the side, one of which took place in the Netherworld, and I borrowed some creatures and elements from it. I hope you like them, too!


	4. And Stand Together

"You should put me down," the wounded boy said through a wheeze. "I will only slow you."

Aiden frowned. "No way I can leave you here. Where's the other guy?"

"I do not know, but last I saw he was on a roof not far from here," Masanori choked down a cough, not wanting to draw attention to them from any survivors.

 _Great,_ Aiden thought. That could be anywhere in this misty world. How was he supposed to find him?

The clashing of the enemy's weapons against each other had stopped. Aiden took a chance and moved backwards until his back hit against a wall. Turning around he jumped as hard as he could. He was carried forward enough to land on the roof, but the landing rolled them both clumsily, with a small round of grunts. It was still too misted over to see.

"Sorry!" Aiden gasped, hurrying over to Masanori.

Masanori waved a hand to signal it was alright. The gesture was as lost in the mist as everything else.

Catching his breath, Aiden heard another cry cut through the fog. The other young man must have followed this one down, and was now under attack by the same assailant who had injured the one in the orange armor. Torn, he didn't know whether to try first aid on the one he had recovered, or to find the one in the pink small armor.

The orange armored one pushed himself up to sitting. "I am no concern," he said, his thoughts on the same line. "The other one refuses to use his weapons. He will need your help."

"I'll be back," Aiden promised, then launched himself over the lip of the roof, sailing back into the unrelieved gray that was thickest below him. A nasty sounding _whisk whisk_ faintly slipped through the dense air, and he thought it was coming from his left. He knew the soldiers were still in here, making every move risky. He could bump into one of them before either of them realized they were there, and he could be swarmed. But the cry came again. Caution, though due, could not be applied excessively.

He sprinted through the fog, trying desperately, vainly, to see what was before him. It wasn't easy, trusting his legs to carry him without seeing what they ran over. It caused his sprint to be executed in more of a slipping, stumbling, graceless manner, but he quickly made it close enough to suddenly become aware that he was no longer alone. There was no sound, not from the other thing out there, and not from the boy whom he had heard earlier.

He paused, listening. The clumsier, heavier metal ones were wandering around further out. None of them seemed close enough to raise the hair on his neck. The young man's words rang warningly through his mind, and beneath his helmet he sweated nervously. _He was too fast to_ he listened, holding his breath, it began to seem as if the mist itself whispered around him. He was sure it didn't, but this maddening uncertainty was becoming unbearable. He again stepped cautiously where he thought he had heard the boy last.

As he put his foot down, something streaked past him, disturbing the burdened air, swirling the mist before his eyes. Then, the knives struck. His armor largely protected him, but they still stung as they swiped and scraped against him. After the fourth time the phantom enemy whispered past him too fast to catch more than the barest glimpse, Aiden suddenly realized it had been testing his armor, searching for weaknesses. In vain he listened for the betraying step, and heard it far too late.

He tried to raise the blades to protect himself, but it passed behind him, sliding a dagger into an armor joint and out, and slipping away. Aiden gasped. He had never felt this kind of pain, and the fear mounted. He couldn't see! It was too fast to stop. He tried to run. Maybe he could get out.

He cried out again as it caught him easily, again needling under his defenses. It could see him, no question. He swung the swords desperately around him, trying to ward it off. But the penetrating daggers were not discouraged, and their next bite brought deeper, sapping pain. And still he never saw it. It's fading steps the only rumor it had been there, with none to usher in its presence.

Aiden became certain he was going to die. Already, he was going to die. His efforts had certainly been ineffectual, and he regretted his failure to protect against this invasion. He touched a hand to his chest above the cross, and prayed, readying himself to meet his creator.

Footsteps moved within his range of hearing, and he assumed it was a soldier finally wandering across him. They stepped closer, but he did not fear them. This time, he heard it coming. It must also have recognized that it was time to deliver the death blows and grown incautious. Aiden couldn't defend himself if he tried, that had already been proven. He stood unflinchingly, bravely waiting for a glimpse of the strange being that had come to destroy them all.

Suddenly, for a brief instant, its face came within sight. The fog still came between them, but it was as if his face was part of the mist. The face was hooded, its details lost in a pearly swirling that seemed to spill out of it. The shoulders appeared to be covered in a cloak of matching color and vague distinction. Aiden was sure that, despite the look of cloth, the material would prove resistant and tough.

Clang!

The Irish boys eyes closed involuntarily, waiting for the final realization. When he opened them, there was something else to find. The figure withdrew from his face, and in its place something moved, swirling in circles. He stepped back, wondering what was happening now. He stepped into something solid, but too irregular to be a wall.

"Hold on," a man's voice said, and he realized he was not alone. This must be the young man he had come to rescue. The irony was not lost on Aiden, and it embarrassed him. Neither of which lessened his gratitude in the least.

The thing made a whooshing noise as the man spun it around. Faster and faster, until Aiden could see his hands, then more still, and he could begin to make out the boy next to him. His small pink and white armor had disappeared, or rather been replaced. Now, he was fully clad in a dark pink and deep gray armor. The faceplate was ridged and white, and the overall look somehow suggested something arachnid. He continued to spin the thing, clearing away more of the mist.

Aiden glimpsed movement at the edges, the visibility already better. The man of mist prowled out there in frustration. The Irish boy raised the swords again. Apparently it was not his time. Soundlessly, the man charged for them. F

inally, Aiden could see him coming. The first pass through, Aiden missed him. Though he could see him, he was still incredibly fast and Aiden was inexperienced, sustaining another wound. He twisted around to guard their backs, but it had already disappeared into its increasingly dubious advantage. As Akio continued to disperse the fog, Aiden watched for the attacker but didn't see him. Suddenly, he appeared on the other side of his ally, aiming to cut down the interference. Aiden was too slow to respond.

But the other man wasn't.

Bringing the implement from its lateral position, he spun it horizontally in the space between himself and their attacker. The blades protruding from it sliced through the man's light armor, causing him to reel away from them. Wordlessly, bleeding from his side, he disappeared, taking the fog with him. As it lifted, it revealed both young men and the soldiers to each other, no longer hiding them behind the thick veil of obscurity.

"Where is Hardrock?" The pink armored one asked, strapping the bladed carapace back into place on his back. It now looked as if he had spider legs branching out from him, though it was only the slightly curved edges of the vaguely sickle shaped weapons.

"You mean the one in the orange armor?" Aiden asked, beginning to feel dizzy. "I got him to safety."

"We need to retreat," his ally said, sliding a nunchaku off his forearm as the soldiers came closer.

Aiden nodded. "This way!" He didn't try to fight the enemy, focusing instead on reaching the rooftop he thought he had left the first boy on. The wounds made him feel weak, and the pain made him grunt with each step, but he found the target.

The orange one, whom the pink one had identified as Hardrock, managed to stand, seeping blood, as they landed on the roof. "You were successful," he held his side, blood slipping through his fingers. His eyes, though, didn't reflect the pain he was in. He eyed the spidery armor, approving. "Good."

"It wasn't my choice," the pink one said tonelessly. "I know where we can be safe for a while." He turned to the red one, eyeing him. "Can you make it?"

"Yes," Aiden said, straightening. He didn't want to be weak. He didn't want to have to ask for help. He could carry his own weight.

The pink one picked the orange one up. Hardrock looked indignant, but he didn't argue. "Follow me."

Quickly, they made their way out of the city, avoiding the enemy where they could, putting all effort into simply escaping. Without further injury or incident, they slipped out from under the dark clouds. Aiden thought they might stop in one of the suburb houses, but they left the city entirely. He tried to keep up, but their speed wilted the further they went. He felt faint, weak, the pain gnawing at him sharply.

The pink armored one paused, waiting for him to catch up. "We're almost there," he said encouragingly, nodding to an ancient Japanese mansion. It looked like something out of a history book. Despite the pain, Aiden was impressed, even without knowing how many centuries it had stood.

When they reached the door, Akio paused. He put Masanori down, still supporting him. He closed his eyes, and the armor disappeared, leaving him in the smaller sub-armor. Doing it again, that disappeared as well, and he caught the pink orb and put it in his pocket. "I don't want my family to see it," he explained. "If you want to make it easier to tend your injuries, it's not hard to send it off."

In front of him, Masanori's armor went away, leaving him dark haired, plainly garbed, and looking even shorter. Aiden closed his eyes and pictured himself back in his jeans and cotton shirt. The red ball rematerialized in his hand.

Satisfied, Akio opened the door. "Mother!" he called, "Father!"

A butler turned the corner. "Master Akio," he rushed over, alarmed at the blood on his young charge and companions. "What happened?"

Akio let him take the dark haired boy from him as they walked to the medicine room. "The Dynasty is here."

"I know," the butler replied, supporting Masanori gently. "Your mother and your elder brother are out overseeing the evacuations of TatsuTokyo. Master Date was in a government meeting, and he will not be allowed to leave until the threat is neutralized."

"I understand. I received one of the armors my great-grandfather detailed in his records," Akio was glad when they reached the clean room, and they could all be seated as the butler tended them. He gestured to his allies. "So did they, but we were little match for them."

The butler looked at him with undisguised curiosity. "Did you receive Halo?"

"Excuse me," Aiden said uncomfortably. Two maids had been summoned to assist with dressing their wounds, and he had been forced to take his shirt off, adding to his embarrassment. "I don't understand Japanese."

Akio looked at him, taking in his white skin, red hair, and height for the first real time. "I apologize," he said, switching to English. "My name is Akio Date," he bowed in greeting. "This is my home, and I was discussing our," he grimaced. "disastrous first contact."

"Date?" Masanori said, looking thoughtful. He seemed to be ignoring the maid that was tending to him, and any pain her gentle actions brought. "Your family went to great lengths to defend our country in the war, and have been well established for centuries." If he was envious of the difference between their class and status, he showed no sign of it. Bowing towards them both, he introduced himself. "I am Masanori Kyuun."

"Model of Justice," Akio said thoughtfully. "Interesting."

"Aiden O'Near," The Irishman said, extending a hand. The ice broken, they relaxed somewhat, though there was still serious business to attend.

Masanori moved in discomfort as disinfectant was applied. "You mentioned records. Please say more. I want to understand what we are up against."

"If you would please retrieve the records?" Akio addressed the butler. He quietly added, "And no, I did not receive my great-grandfather's gift."

Aiden yelped as disinfectant was applied.

"You'll get used to it," Masanori assured him. He turned intently to Akio. "You realize the fight might not have been so bad if you had used your resources sooner?"

"I didn't ask for it to come," the blond one said, with a hint of sharpness. "I fell unconscious, and that is when the thing showed itself. If it hadn't, I would have thought of something, and we still would have escaped."

"If they are like bullies," Masanori said, weighing him with his eyes. "They will not stop because we run."

Akio made no response, and the women took the next tools they needed out of their medical bags. Aiden wasn't quite sure what was going on between Masanori and Akio, and so held his tongue. He watched the maids take out and uncurl long strings of what looked like black beads with little legs. They gauged the wound sizes, and snapped lengths off to match, disconnecting them at the joints. He wasn't sure he felt comfortable as one of the maids positioned one of the strings above one of his cuts, and then gently pressed it against his skin. He grunted with surprise when the legs extended, then sank into his skin. He shuddered and hissed a gasp as he felt the legs pull towards the black body, closing the wound as effectively as the best suture.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Medi-pede," Akio answered, the same being done to him and Masanori. "They are activated by the slight electric currency your body generates. It's a complete medicine unit, as the body contains compounds to cleanse and promote healing, as well as protect the wound. The bottom of the beads dissolve easily once in contact with blood, and release the first wave of compounds. The rest are continuously administered after that. We developed them, knowing we would need medical supplies that could function despite complete power outages and electro magnetic interruptions. It was one more preparation for the Dynasty's return," he shrugged.

Aiden looked more closely at it in astonishment. "That's amazing."

The butler returned, ahead of whom a young girl ran anxiously.

"Akio-chan!" She cried in concern. She gasped as she saw his injuries. "Are you alright, brother?"

He welcomed her tenderly. "I'll be just fine, Takara. Please don't be concerned."

"But what happened?" She looked at the others, momentarily frightened of them in their similarly bloodied state. "And who are these people?"

"Now Takara, that's not polite." He gently admonished. "These are my new friends, Aiden-san and Masanori-san. There is a war out there, but I will protect you. We all will, alright?"

She raised her dark head and eyes to him. "Alright." They trembled. Stories of World War III kept many awake late at night, and even though she had been born well after the end of it, mention of war had her as afraid as if she had spent these ten years of hers in the middle of it. Of course, it didn't help that many of their family had perished in valiant defense of their rights and borders. It was natural to fear it would happen again.

Seeing the butler with his disk and book, Akio nodded out the door. "We have to discuss serious business now, Takara, please go back to playing."

"Yes, Akio-chan," she said meekly, and left the room.

The butler handed the items to Akio, and pulled out the player for the disc.

"Thank you," Akio acknowledged him, and put the disc in the player. He was hurting physically, but he didn't want them to know it. He wanted to be as strong as the solid men of his family had been before him. "This is the message my great-grandfather left for our family," he explained as he touched the button to play the disc.

The screen turned from darkness to a well lit room, obviously a study. The desk was immaculately preserved cherry wood, matching the bookcases lining either side of the large window. The desk was clean and organized, yet adorned with necessities. Pen and paper had been pushed aside, except for a small sea shell, giving full attention to the man seated at the desk. His frame was slender, yet robust. His hair was golden and it fell over his right eye, leaving his left to expose its unique lavender gray color.

"Hello," he said, his gentle tone matching the courteous grace of his features. Akio translated it to English, so that Aiden would know what was being said. He could have repeated it by heart. "My name is Sage Date. I find that as my son grows, the responsibility of parenthood has reminded me of responsibilities perhaps further reaching. I have not told him yet of the things that lurk in a world outside of our own, one that wishes to claim ours for its use, displacing our peoples and enslaving our kind. I want him to live without the burden of this knowledge for as long as I feel I can give him the time to grow in blissful ignorance. But I know it cannot always be put off."

He leaned forward, resting clasped hands on the desk. "Fourteen years ago, I was selected to participate in a battle in which our world rested in the balance. I fought alongside four others. History already seems to have moved on, forgetting our efforts in its hurry. I do not understand why the invasion of the Netherworld always seems to leave disinterest and forgetfulness in its wake, but I had never heard of it, and it has made its attempts many times throughout our recorded history." His eyes were intense. "Their names, in our generation, were Kento Re Faun, Cye Mouri, Rowen Hashiba, Ryo Sanada, and myself. Alongside us, a former enemy turned ally, Anubis, whom we came to call The Ancient One. He replaced the man of the same name who sacrificed himself for us during our struggles. I will not forget, and I feel it is my duty to ensure our family never does."

He seemed to look into the past, his gaze less focused. "I do not know when the Dynasty, the leading force behind bringing the Netherworld to ours, will return, but there is no mistake to be made. They will come back. It could very well be that the day of his, Talpa's, return is centuries away." His focus was restored. "But we cannot afford to believe that is the case. We must prepare. All our generations must be wary. I lay this charge to you, my descendant, to stay vigilant, to stand ready, and to ensure we will remain so. Your watchfulness may never be validated by the appearance of our enemy, but it will aid us in the day they do return."

He broke eye contact to retrieve a volume that had been placed to the side. "I have found it easiest to write down the information that could well make the difference for you. I hope it will save the generation who faces the same challenges I did from suffering the same pains. I hope what I have penned here will give insight, and put you on your proper guard." He smiled. "I do not wish us to live in fear. Only to live aware, so that we may spare the innocent. I apologize to you for laying this upon you. I thank you for taking up the burden. Our victory will be won, whether we only assist, or are able to take a leading hand. Remember the past, so that the future may be secured."

The image faded from the screen. Aiden was touched by his sincerity and obvious dedication. Masanori quietly waited for the rest. Akio stared at the blank screen for a moment, lost in reverence.

"That did not explain much," Masanori stated, with no hint of disrespect.

Akio roused himself. "My apologies. He left the details and pertinent information in this book. It is, of course, a copy." He handed it to the dark haired boy. "I will summarize it for you, Aiden."

"Sure," Aiden said, his head swimming. He did not feel well, and wasn't able to focus as well as he should on what was being said. He had never been injured like this, and while not incredibly sensitive, the pain was distracting at best. He stood to sit closer to the blond boy, in whom were still strong traces of the family resemblance obviously coming from the man he had just seen. He swayed badly, the butler catching him to keep him from falling.

"Perhaps we should make an allowance for rest before continuing?" The butler suggested, supporting the taller boy.

"Of course," Akio said, concerned. "I didn't realize he was this hurt."

"I'll be okay," Aiden said, trying to convince himself, as well. Dizzy.

"You'll be better after some rest," Masanori said, not unkindly. He needed some, as well, but he was oblivious to the fact. "These things take time to get used to. It's not easy at first, and then less hard later."

"I'll take your word for it," Aiden said, allowing himself to be helped from the room.

"He's soft," Akio said, thinking aloud, remembering the obvious lack of finesse when they had first met.

"But he, at least, is willing," Masanori retorted neutrally, opening the book.

Akio frowned at him, but decided to hold his tongue. Maybe he would understand, after he read that record. Besides, they didn't need to encourage enmity. Their strength was supposed to be in unity. How that was supposed to happen when he couldn't accept what had befallen him was a subject he preferred not to dwell on. There had to be another way. "I'll be in my room. One will be readied for you, as well. If you need anything, summon me." His own body sore and hurting, Akio left the room. Though he had trained for this, it was his first real combat as well, and he hoped becoming accustomed to it would either happen quickly, or he could be clever enough to avoid it altogether. Clever. Not a word he felt comfortable likening to himself, either.

Masanori watched him leave. He wasn't entirely sure where the young man sat in the scales, but he didn't yet condemn or approve him. The book was large, and he decided to take it to the room he had been promised to lie down and study. There was a great deal ahead of them all.

* * *

AN: One of the things I hope and tried to do was better explore and explain some of the theory and open the world a little bit. There was so little explanation or hints in the show, it drove me nuts. I hope you'll approve of the things that made sense to me, as we reveal and explore them over time. In any case, I like the Dates. :)


	5. If Fate Knocks

"What do you think they are?" Axel asked his twin sister as they stared at the beautiful boxes. The clean spring air was fresh, even here in the city park, after the comparative smog they had been suffocating in. London was nothing like Denmark. Too busy. And the skyscrapers and imposing architecture were difficult to adjust to after the open plains of home.

"You know I don't know any more than you," Else answered, examining them.

"They could be souvenirs someone dropped," Axel said dubiously. It was a reasonable assumption, but there was something more here than that. He met his sister's green eyes and saw they reflected his feelings. "You're right," he assented. His hands hovered over the two of them as they sat side by side on the grass that strove to be green. One did not quite repulse him, but neither did it welcome him. The other felt, _right_ , somehow, and he picked it up. "I think this one is mine."

Else lifted the other, her long flaxen hair finding no breeze to stir in. It felt like hers. She wondered what could be in it, what could draw them like this? If she had asked Axel, he would have hesitantly told her he thought there was something unusual inside, something strange. With his characteristic doubt, he would have admitted to her he thought there was something big, life changing even, hidden in the timeless design.

He fidgeted with it, turning it over and examining it from every angle with eyes as green and deep as her own. His equally light hair was slightly wavy and ended just below his earlobes, accentuating his boyish charm, making him look less mature than he was. Else knew he was thinking the things she didn't need to ask. "We will always be together, Axel," she said quietly.

He paused in his agitated pursuits. "Even when we are physically separated," he finished the promise they had always made to each other.

"Whatever is in here, it won't part us, but we both feel it is important to find out what these are."

"I know," he sighed. "I just can't shake this feeling." He turned his head away shyly. "It's almost as if destiny dropped this right at our feet, and I don't know that I'm prepared to find out what it is."

She wished he would at least have the confidence in himself to speak without hesitation to her when it came to his instincts. At least he did share his feelings and true thoughts with her. Else was the only one he confided in like this. Of course, if he had tried to withhold it, she would have found out anyway. Being twins, they were extremely close, and they usually knew what the other was thinking. There were no secrets between them.

The sky darkened above them. The perpetual London gray, even after the war and the effort to clean the environment having little effect, seemed to moan as it was twisted and drowned out. In the peal of thunder that followed, the twins looked at each other, the pull to open the boxes pulsing and strong. The moment was upon them.

Axel took a deep breath. "Together?"

Else smiled. "Always."

On a train leaving the Russian district, Mikhail sat as far from the other passengers as he could. That meant he stayed in the corner where he was pressed upon from only three sides in the crowded subway car. He hated it. All these faces, all these people. No one he knew, no one he would trust. Many glanced at him. His blue eyes and dark hair attracted attention. First admiration, then a lingering, taught disdain as they noted his heritage.

His parents had come seeking refuge, along with thousands of others, all trying to escape the tyranny Mother Russia had succumbed to. The English people had seen them as a covert enemy, or lesser beings, and many of the refugees had it hard. He was old enough to remember how the prejudice had still been strong when he was very little, and their cruelty and open disgust had left a strong impression on his young mind. Of course, this had largely changed as the years wore on, but he still saw it, lingering, lurking. Waiting to turn them into vengeful monsters of ignorance.

Just because he was Russian did not mean that he supported what had been done in and from the country of his origin. Besides, he had been born at the very end of the war. He himself had done nothing to harm these people. They all claimed to have forgiven, but the memories, taught or not, meant his life had been difficult.

Mikhail's parents had tried to encourage him to mingle with these people, to live in some sort of harmony with them. He hated it, but did not defy their wishes. He had managed to secure decent employment, which had made them happy. The trouble was, he'd had to move out of Russia-town to be close enough. These weekend trips to see his parents were the only times he felt safe and could relax.

The stop was reached. Mikhail let the others filter out through the doors first, barely making it through before they closed. Watching the crowd, he cut his way through them, wanting to be out from under here, he didn't want to be closed in with them. He stumbled over something, and hit the ground. Quickly he stood back up, looking around for whoever might have done this to him. Who was it? Who had decided to embarrass and harass him? No one volunteered. They just looked at or past him as they hurried on about their lives.

Muttering to himself, he looked to see what had caused him to fall. It looked harmless. It also looked the sort of thing no one would leave carelessly. It could be some woman's jewelry box, inherited from her family. Grumbling, he picked it up, ready to relinquish it to one of the employees in case the woman came looking for it. He paused, something flashing through him. It almost felt a cry for help, a plea to be acknowledged. And something deeper.

He looked more closely at it, now captivated by its oriental carving and the trembling purity suggested by the almost glowing white color. It almost felt as if it were a part of him. He forgot the pushing, blind people around him, and touched the lid. As he opened it, the lights went out around him, plunging the underground into darkness, setting instant panic to the people around him. The orb was knocked from his grasp. No! He followed it to the floor and gripped it tightly to keep it from being trampled. Then he was enveloped in a blue light that seemed to burn in his consciousness.

The twins looked at each other, wide eyed at what they saw. Else was armored from head to toe in something from a prior era. Dark and strong, it was black and gray with a red cape flowing from her shoulders. The helmet rose above her head in two strong points, sharpening the beauty of her face. A long, sleek sword was secured to her side, and claw-like weapons were attached to her forearms, extending over her hands in cruel looking points.

Axel's armor was of the same style, though a strikingly different design. Where hers ended in sharp points and hard edges, his was gentler and while strong, flowing. Green was gentled by white, and while he did not glow, the whole impression was one of radiance. Right up to the golden crest rising smoothly in two points on his helmet. Around the hilt of his sword, which was larger in size and weight than Else's, was a golden star. "Halo," he said.

"Darkness," she answered.

Something green and dark began to materialize in front of them. Multiple somethings.

"Ready for this?" Axel asked unnecessarily. He was suddenly grateful that their country had chosen to establish a militia mindset, and everyone at the age of twelve and older learned to fight. Still, they didn't know what they were up against. At least they had been taught to use more than guns alone, and had some idea how to use the tools they were presented with.

She found where the claws were to sit in their reserve position, and placed them there, drawing instead the smoke colored sword. She decided she had a better chance with the blade, as it was closer to the weapon types she was familiar with. "Yes."

"Still not sure I am," he said, trying to make it a joke. Else smiled.

The dozen armored soldiers became fully solid, and their attention was immediately caught by the twins as they stood in the changing lights against the stark backdrop of the powerless city. Prime targets. Out in the open as they were, it was easy to surround them. Gleefully, the minions spread to encircle the Danes.

Axel and Else had been forced to train individually, but they had spent the largest share of the last six years training together. Coupling that with their innate knowledge of each other, they were able to complement the others actions beautifully. It was important to avoid being caught in the center of the enemy, and they did not yet truly understand what they were dealing with. "The restroom!" Axel shouted, directing Else towards the public building around the bend in the path. The walls would give them something solid to put their backs to.

The fighting retreat kept them outside the danger of being overwhelmed. Fortunately, the dozen they faced had no archers among them, keeping the fight from becoming as nasty as it could have. Else was having slight difficulty trying to use the weapon as a sword, catching herself making movements as she would have with her more comfortable staff. The thing was almost too light, and though used to embracing any weapon at hand, was mildly aggravated by the adjustments that were not happening naturally. Next to her, Axel was growing more confident. The balance in the sword was optimal, and though it was heavier than was his custom in a weapon, he found he could rise to the challenge without difficulty. Even began to become fond of the way it felt, it's solidity heartening.

The retreat to the park building only rid them of two of their enemy, but when they made it to the wall, the game changed. The twins made it their focus to protect each other, rather than guard themselves. Else kept the dark sword sizzling through the air, the constant movement making it look as if smoke danced before her. Still, the one handed grip made her left fidget, unless she was using it to punch the empty soldiers backwards. Axel was necessarily slower, but effectively carved first one, then another as they attempted to attack his sister. Swiping the sword up split the next assailant in two, and he found he could move faster than he initially thought.

Soon only four of the soldiers were left, and they started to develop some intelligence. Backing away from the twins, they taunted with their longer weapons, poking at them while staying just out of reach. Confidently, the twins allowed themselves to be drawn out from their safe zone. Else moved forward quickly, Axel just behind her. With a yell, he was downed, another squad having come up on them from the rear and knocking him to the ground.

"Axel!" Else cried. She turned to defend her brother. Embedded in the enemy, she suddenly realized they were in a bad spot. Distracted, her grip on her sword was not tight enough, and the next collision knocked it from her grasp. She was hit from the back and knocked next to Axel, who was being beaten as he tried to rise. Without thinking, she grabbed the soldier closest to her with her legs, and with a gymnast's arch and augmented strength, threw him over her head in a beautiful arch. Following the momentum to her feet, her hands slid instinctively to the claws. Almost unaware of what she was doing, wanting only to preserve her twin, she scratched furiously at the enemy. Where her wicked reach screeched against the armored skins of her opponents, ice spread, slowing them down, and making them fragile.

Axel finally was cleared of the restraining opposition and rose. He tripped one and then severed its life as it fell, releasing more of the disturbing smoke. Looking up, he was caught between pride at the way Else was tearing about the encircling forces, and apprehension at her wild appearance. It seemed as if the Reaper had landed among them. Despite all she was doing, there were still several that needed attention, and Axel gave them his with prejudice.

In moments, they were all gone. Else's back was turned towards him, and she was breathing heavily. Axel walked up to her after retrieving her sword and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he said gently. "You okay?"

Trembling, she turned around. "I think so. I'm not really sure what just happened." She shook her head, as if clearing it of some confusion. "Are you?"

"I'm not injured," he assured her. A spot of color caught his eye, and he saw someone turn deeper into the city. Someone that looked to be wearing the same kind of armor they were. "I don't think we're alone." He nodded towards the spot, though the blue armored man was gone.

"Yes," she agreed. He offered her the sword and she took it. After looking at what they had just done to the enemy, she quietly sheathed it. Else looked at the claws. She hadn't used anything like them, but they seemed to suit her better than the blade. Silently, she hoped she didn't fly into the strange rampage again. It had been an unsettling experience. But as the next peal of thunder boomed overhead, she resigned herself to the fact that there were likely many such battles to come.

Axel smiled encouragingly and offered his hand. Underneath the claws securely fastened to her forearms, their palms met, and she was reassured. Without another word, they took off to find the man Axel had seen. If he was an ally, then surely there would be better strength in numbers. There wasn't much question in his mind if the man was on their side or not. He knew Else could feel as well that they were not alone out here.

The blue armored man had disappeared in the unsettlingly shadowed city, but Axel was sure they would find him. They continued forward swiftly, but alert to their surroundings. The enemy they had faced was sure to be here in force.

Coming out the car-abandoned street, the twins looked quickly around the intersection. People were still running away or sheltering inside. They caught a flash of blue up ahead, but three more soldiers turned the corner, chasing a screaming bunch of teens who had been out for some London shopping. In unison they reacted, running to intercept the helpless kids.

The teens saw them coming and screamed in terror, scattering to the sides. The metal soldiers paused, wanting to pursue the teens, but they couldn't ignore the Ronin bearing down on them. They raised their weapons and charged to meet the twins.

Axel raised his left arm to block the swing of a halberd, simultaneously using his right to sink the sword through the inferior armor of the soldier. Else swiped down hard with her right, severing the thing's arm, then swinging up with her left, taking off it's head to a puff of smoke. Axel grabbed the last one around the throat, keeping it still the short moment Else needed to finish it off.

The clank of the body as it fell did not mask the sound of shots being fired, back up the street and around the corner. Not the sound of modern weapons, but the more crude bang of bullet firing sidearms. The thought popped into Axel's head as they moved at once towards it, that this cloud must act as some sort of disabling magnetic field. It had to be powerful to disrupt modern equipment. He appreciated the tools they'd been given more as it crossed his mind.

They ran to the sound, and in a moment, came across the source of the noise. The blue armored man was attacking a pair of soldiers, and all three were under fire from a group of plainclothed people hiding in doorways and peering around corners. As they came up to the fray, the twins came under fire as well. Axel let out a breath when the bullets bounced off of him, instead of ending things then and there.

Coming to either side of their unknown friend, they quickly helped dispatch the soldiers. Else thought the people with guns would stop when they had dropped who must certainly be obviously the enemy. Instead, they caught more lead without the other two to target.

"Hey!" Axel shouted. "We're not your enemy!"

"Get out of here!" came the angry, fearful replies. "Go away!" A muzzle flash bloomed out from a larger gun held by the nearest of them, and Axel recognized it as a shotgun. Even in the suit, the spray hit him hard.

"Don't bother," Mikhail said bitterly, turning away. "They won't be reasoned with."

"You okay?" Else asked her brother as they followed the blue armor.

"I'm fine," he answered. The man they were following had picked up the pace, obviously heading somewhere. "Where are you going?"

The man turned, and Axel saw he was about the same age as them. Hard, blue eyes glared at him. "Why do you want to know?"

Axel was taken aback. Shouldn't it be obvious? Wouldn't he want to be in the company of allies? "I think we should stick together. That's all."

"Why? I don't know you."

"Of course not," Else said quietly. "But don't you agree we have some things in common?" She gestured to the strange suits and weapons. The other man's seemed to be some sort of trident.

"Whatever," he said and turned back around. "I'm going to the Russian district. No one is going to protect them, and they'll be the last to have help with evacuation. You two don't need to come."

"Are you asking us not to?" Else inquired.

"I'm saying do whatever you want. You'd probably rather stay here and help these people, anyway."

"We can't be everywhere," Axel pointed out. "If the Russians are going to need the most help, then we should go there."

Mikhail considered, then took off, a blue blur streaking through the gray street.

"Charming guy," Axel remarked drily. Else shrugged. They took off, following him.

Several skirmishes along the way proved that their ally did not have their skills, making the twins quietly relieved they had accompanied him. He was learning, though. The trident did look awkward in the hands of someone who didn't know what to do with it, but he was adjusting to make it work. They noticed he was copying some of their moves as well. Good. As he didn't appear the type to take advice well, it was next best thing.

* * *

AN: More new people, yay! Fun Facts: Mikhail means "Who is like God?", Axel means "Reward of the gods", and Else's "Noble Maiden". I hope you enjoy them!


	6. Answer the Door

The closer they came to Russia-town, the more agitated Mikhail became. There were fewer signs of people, and no officials. He growled to himself. It was just like these Londoners. Why couldn't they realize that the people living here had chosen to become citizens? Why couldn't they realize that so many of them had been born in this country, claiming it, and that their parents had adopted it? It wasn't as if they had simply crossed the border illegally, with no intention of allegiance. His people were their people too, and not the monsters that his family's country had produced. It was hard to call himself an Englishman when he had always been treated as a Russian. And seeing their people respond like this, made him want to disown them.

He was begrudgingly forced to concede that it was helpful to have the foreign twins along. His parents had been afraid that if he fought with anyone growing up, it would only mark him as violent and dangerous. Between the Russians, there was minimal fighting, everyone banding together to try to become accepted, and strengthen each other in the long struggle.

It was more than that, though. The trident was cumbersome, unlike the sharp sword the young man used, or the swift claws his sister wielded. He would figure it out. This armor seemed almost alive, and it felt a part of him, despite the ridiculous irony it came with.

Once, just three blocks away from his town, they saw something that disturbed them all. Too late to stop, they caught a glimpse of a group of the encroaching army and a group of humans. Hundreds of humans, of all ages. As the three rushed to rescue them, the entire group disappeared. They came to a stop, staring up at the dark clouds that must be the answer. This enemy wanted more than just to chase them away. More than to kill them. Why would they want to take prisoners? Their strange powers, and the strange events and circumstances coming to light made any answer difficult to speculate, and unsettling.

Tight lipped, Mikhail swore to himself his parents would not find out. With an increased urgency of their own, the twins sped with him, finally reaching the shabbier urban section that had been initially established as a refugee camp, and then slowly turned into a different ethnic quarter.

The architecture remained largely European, but an occasional roof would bear a wistful nostalgic onion shaped top, or more rounded structuring. After twenty years, the people here had managed to climb out of brutal poverty, and here and there was scattered proof of cultural rigidity softening and expanding on both sides, reaching tentatively to the other. But it still felt hard. The spirit of a proud people forced to flee, to pursue what they believed to be right, and then persecuted by those who they supported in distrust.

Axel couldn't help but feel as if, beneath it all, there was a desire to be helped, though the people would have been too hard, and too proud to ask for it. He looked thoughtfully at the back of the blue armored boy, remembered his eyes, and thought he reflected this place well. Without question, this was his home, here was everything that meant the world to him, even as he pursued a better one. He felt sorry for this man, and what he must have grown up feeling. Axel didn't know about the rest of the world, but his country had not been as involved in the war. Denmark had not been absorbed by it, and as a result, their bitterness was minimal, and their positive spirit had soon righted any wrongs that had spilled into that strong country in consequence of the war. He and Else had not been forced to grow in an atmosphere of despair and bitterness. Her eyes sought his, and he could see his own sad thoughts in their depths.

A man came running towards them. "Help!" He begged hoarsely, his face streaked with ash and sweat. "Please, help us!"

Mikail was by his side in an instant. "Where?" He asked, his tone falsely gentle. Beneath, he was beginning to roil, his anger starting to churn as the harsh waters of the vast ocean.

"We're trying to hold, the square," the man gasped painfully. He looked at the young man supporting him. It was obvious he was badly wounded. "Mikhail?"

"Yes, it is me," he answered, and the faceplate retracted.

"You must save us," the man coughed.

"I will do my best," Mikhail said resolutely. "I swear." The man coughed again, then shuddered as if a great chill had swept through him.

For a moment longer, Mikhail held him like that, then he gently laid him on the ground. Else and Axel stood close by, unsure what to say. It was too personal, and they were strangers to these men. There was nothing they could do.

"I know where the square is," Mikhail said as he stood. He didn't quite face them, but he hadn't yet turned away. "Would you be willing to help me defend these people?" He obviously would go, whatever the answer, but it was clear he hoped they would agree, even if his tone was careless and gruff.

They may have been strangers to this man, but they could not be strangers to their plight. "Of course," Else said, a touch huskily. Their situation touched her deeply.

Axel nodded. "Just lead the way. We're with you."

Mikhail led them deeper in the district, past the English coffee shops and American fast food eateries, and into the heart of the community. All eyes kept alert, searching for the enemy, and for survivors. They found neither, till they came to a more open quarter, in the middle of which stood an example of classic Russian architecture. Without further knowledge, the twins did not know if they looked at a church, an homage of a castle, or something else entirely.

As impressive as it was, it held their attention for the briefest of glances, its impassive grandeur spoiled by the metal monsters surrounding it. Flaming bottles flew from windows in a fruitless effort to drive the demons away. More old fashioned weapons boomed out, ineffectual against their otherworldly husks. The bodies of the brave littered the previously clean streets, a grotesquely artistic impression of their courageous stand painted in the weapons they had died holding and the various, often undignified poses death had claimed them in. The doors to the magnificent building were destroyed as the three entered the scene, and the enemy began to stream inside.

"No!" Mikhail roared, and he threw himself desperately at the throng, trying only to get to that door.

Axel and Else kept with him, trying to cover his mad dash so he wouldn't be cut down before he could even get there. Archers turned their attention away from the small windows to instead pelt them, increasing the hazard. The surrounding troops also began to gather around them, slowing them down, allowing their bloodthirsty fellows to continue to slip inside the cage.

With Mikhail on a different mental page then the twins were, fighting together was not working as well as it needed to. He was too furious, too rushed in his efforts to reach the goal. Axel didn't know if he and Else could handle this many of these things alone, but he was beginning to be convinced their chances would be better for everyone if they could get the third to the door.

"Else!" He shouted to his sister, trying harder to carve a path. They needed through.

She knew it, too. Gritting her teeth, she reached inside, trying to find the ice again. Her claws frosted over, when she made contact with that frozen power, and she pushed ahead of the men. Bracing her legs firmly, she crossed the claws and shouted, spreading icy shockwave out from her, freezing many, creating an opening.

Mikhail looked at her with wary surprise.

"Move!" Axel told him, charging forward instantly, making the most of the moment.

Mikhail followed, and Else brought up the rear. Axel made it to the door well ahead of them, and they lost sight of him as the soldiers swarmed behind him, closing the gap. They fought through them, getting to the door and holding it. Mikhail wanted to go through and help, but there were too many for Else to hold by herself, so he stayed with her, instead. He prayed he was not making a mistake.

Axel was too late to prevent all the carnage. If he had looked more closely, he would have seen that it was only the more adamant defenders that were struck down. Most of the people were simply cowed and being prepared for transportation. A Molotov cocktail was knocked from a man's hand before it could safely be thrown away from the building, and it crashed to the floor, spilling hungry fire to begin greedily consuming the wooden floor.

Axel was momentarily paralyzed. The fire was perilously close to the vulnerable humans, but the soldiers were at least as dangerous. Fortunately, his decision was made when his presence attracted their attention. As he engaged them, a man began urging the others away from the blaze, as it began to climb up the walls and taste the ceiling.

"This way!" the man called them, leading the way to the pulpit, towards the back of the church.

Axel had his hands full, dealing with the dozen or more soldiers that had swept in before him. Before, Else had been with him, now his attention was split between this enemy, and the fire that was beginning to destroy the whole church. Emphasizing that point, a rafter fell between himself and the unprotected people at the back of the place. He didn't know what to do. The others had their hands full, and if he tried to get to the people to evacuate them, these demons would follow and kill. But the fire would soon consume them. Smoke was curling away from the walls and seeping up from the floor, adding coughing to the screams of the terrified people.

Distracted and unfocused, he became a simple target to overwhelm. Whatever his armor was made of, it was superior to their weapons, but the battering still hurt. He tried again and again to get to his feet, but was only knocked irreverently about the church, barely blocking the worst of the attacks. Another beam feel from the ceiling, crushing several of the enemy, and trapping Axel beneath it. His breath was knocked away from the force, but he could still hear more crashing down in various places. The whole thing would fall, soon. He couldn't hear Mikhail's people anymore. He had failed to save them. Why had he been so stupid? Why did he think he could do this? The heat from the burning beam was beginning to sear the exposed portions of his face and seep through his armor. His breath returned in racing gulps as panic began to pour through him. More of the enemy bent over him with weapons poised. "Else!" He cried for the person always there.

A dark flash swept through the metal soldiers trying to kill him, and a moment later the weight of the solid beam began to lift off his chest. "Get up Axel!"

He crawled out from under it amidst the roiling smoke, and shakily gained his feet. Else dropped the beam and came to support him.

"I'm sorry," Axel said as they headed for the open door.

"We have to leave," Else shouted behind them as an ominous crackling groaned through the church.

"I can't find them!" Came the desperate reply.

Axel forced himself to say loudly, "They're gone. I'm sorry."

"Come on," Else said, and helped him out. Mikhail followed, and moments later the proud, beautiful church collapsed.

Else and Mikhail had dispatched the opposition, giving them all the space to catch their breaths. Mikhail turned from the fiery blaze and grabbed Axel, lifting him off the ground.

"Hey!" Else protested, but her brother waived her to silence.

"What do you mean 'they're gone'?" the Russian asked angrily. "You let them be slaughtered?"

"I don't know," Axel responded miserably. "I'm so sorry."

" 'I don't know', how can that be?" Mikhail shook him.

"The soldiers didn't kill them. I think the roof did." Alex slumped tiredly in Mikhail's hard grasp. "They just stopped screaming. After the man led them to the pulpit, they just stopped. I'm sorry, I know I failed."

Mikhail brought him closer, urgency in his voice. "Wait, say that again."

Puzzled, Axel repeated himself. "The man led the survivors to the back of the church, by the pulpit. I lost sight of them, and then they-"

"Ha!" Mikhail barked out in staccato laughter. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" He released Axel and took the trident in hand. "Follow me."

Else came to Axel's side, equally bewildered. "Do you think he's sane?"

"Probably," he answered thoughtfully, "But I still don't think we have much choice in the matter. We might as well go with him. Besides," he added as they followed Mikhail. "This is all my fault. Wisdom," he shook his head. "What a joke."

"Don't do that," Else said. "Don't beat yourself up. You did the best you could, and made the decisions that seemed fitting at the time. That's all that can be asked."

"I don't think the people who've died would agree."

Mikhail seemed to lead them half way across the Russion division before finally stopping at the front of an abandoned single story building. The twins couldn't read the name fading across the top, and the windows had been boarded up haphazardly, leaving them with little idea what was inside. Most of the block seemed to be in the same shape. Their guide had paused only long enough to ensure they had caught up to him, then he forced open the door. Uneasily, Axel looked around before going inside. It felt as if someone had been following them. He could discern nothing in the despairing city.

* * *

AN: Danes, follow that Russian! In England? It might sound a little hodgepodge, but given that this incursion was a little more global, I thought it would be fun to have a slightly more global cast. It isn't entirely unfeasible, given that this takes place after an exceptionally disastrous world war. Many countries have sought to expand their understanding of one another, in an effort to prevent and balm tensions so soon after the disaster. A large part of this has been carried out by encouraging travel, especially for their younger people. That doesn't mean every country has embraced the notion with open arms, such as Japan, but in general, the war and loss of usable land frightened the world into trying make peace. At least for a while.


	7. And Speak Cautiously

Heavy dust lay undisturbed over table tops and swaddled chairs. In this light the floor just looked gray, and their own were the only footsteps to be seen. Mikhail ignored the furnishings and cobwebs that clung forlornly to the ceiling, and went back to the kitchen. Curious, Axel and Else followed.

Rusted cookware sat listlessly on stove tops without hope of being used again. Mikhail went to the largest of the ranges and lifted it up with one hand. It tilted backwards easily and quietly, revealing a secret passage below. "There was one by the pulpit, too," he explained, his tone losing its rough edge in his excitement. He motioned them down.

Axel led the way. The opening was designed for people in normal attire, but it was just large enough to accommodate their bulkier armor. Else followed him down. The tunnel was large enough for the two of them to walk abreast, and was lit by light panels in the walls. Strong supports and bracing, without rust or an untended look, suggested that this route was well maintained. Mikhail closed the door behind them and pushed through to be the first down the passage.

"What's this for?" Else asked, wondering where it led.

The Russian looked at her over his shoulder before answering. "We derived the idea from the Chinese Underground that was established in America in the nineteen-hundreds. It was a place they could be safe. Coming here, my people knew they were seen practically as suspects. Any of them could have been interrogated or executed or subdued as an enemy, even though they were only trying to escape the same tyranny the English feared. They built this immediately, in secret, in case they ever needed to do the same from this country." He paused at an intersection, considering. "This way." He gestured to the right.

"Okay," Axel spoke up after they had taken too many turns for him to know where he was. At no point did it appear this passage had been left in the past. "I get why they wanted it then, but why do they keep it up? It's been twenty years, shouldn't tensions be easy enough by now to make this unnecessary?"

Mikhail straightened slightly, as if the very question put him on edge. "You never know when someone will betray you. Almost none can be trusted."

"Thank you for trusting us," Else said sincerely.

"I don't," Mikhail answered sharply. "I'm simply in a position where I have to accept your presence. That is all."

Neither of the twins knew what to say to that.

Several awkward moments later, the sound of shuffling feet and hushed whispers could be heard up ahead. Mikhail quickened his step and called out something in Russian. A voice answered the hail gladly, and Axel thought it may have been the man who led them to the tunnel in the church. When they got closer, he saw he was right.

The twins hung back as the man and Mikhail embraced. He was obviously the boy's father. His mother came forward and hugged him, too. A quick, low conversation seemed to settle something, and Mikhail stepped forward to join the refugees. His father caught his arm. "Who are they?" He nodded to the twins. "Are they friends of yours?"

"I don't know them," Mikhail answered, deference in his tone towards his father. "But they have been given the same gift as I have."

"You," the man walked up to Axel. "You are the one who saved us in the church. You have my gratitude." He looked from him to Else. "Your sister?"

"Yes, sir," Axel extended a hand in greeting. "My name is Axel, and this is my twin, Else. We come from Denmark."

"A neutral country," the older man said thoughtfully shaking first his hand, then Else's. "I am Boris, and this is my wife Annette. You have already met our son, Mikhail." He gestured behind him. "We have nearly reached the safe house. Please, come with us."

"Thank you," Axel and Else said in tandem.

Boris turned back to his people. They were his foremost priority. Mikhail stared at them with an unreadable expression as they joined the group before falling in beside his father. It seemed most of these people had noticed Axel. For the most part, they did not withdraw from his friendly gestures. They were more afraid of Else, and though it hurt her, she could not blame them. Her appearance was simply more intimidating than either of the men's. They slowly began to accept her, as they more openly accepted her brother.

The twins settled in with a group of young adults, where Axel was winning them over with his easy going charm and honest nature. They helped set up camp, and it seemed were even able to draw an occasional smile from a disheartened stranger.

Else had always admired this effect Axel seemed to have when he was given a chance. She was always too quiet and reserved. She came across as shy, when she was actually quite sure of herself. They just didn't gravitate towards her the same way. But, as she was never far from Axel, neither was she far from the friendships he encouraged, and soon she was interacting with the Russians as well. She didn't need any of them though. She and Axel were the only ones she relied on, and they were enough.

When all had been tended to and a guard posted, they found they were ready to sleep. It had been a long, tiring day. Axel and Else tried to take their armor off, but it didn't come apart from the force of their hands. They tried looking for hinges, springs, locks, or seams to be pulled apart. Mikhail watched them from across the room, in the relative comfort of the under armor. His armor, Torrent, seemed to want to be part of him, and it was something he could gladly accept, even if he couldn't come to terms with his virtue. It seemed that when he needed something of it, the armor would respond to meet those needs. It had actually been easy to remove it, and he felt almost sorry for the two strangers, watching them search fruitlessly. He strode to their side of the room.

"Just ask it to go away," he said, his blue eyes hinting at a smile. His gruff tone had mostly evaporated. He almost sounded amused.

The twins looked at each other, then closed their eyes. Almost immediately the imposing, hard armor disappeared, leaving them also in the sub armor that still offered protection.

"Thanks!" Axel said, laughing. "That was turning into a real brain twister!"

Mikhail looked uncomfortable. "If your armor's anything like mine, it wants to work with you. It's not just a tool to be used, it's more alive than that."

"You're right," Else said softly. "I feel it, too." She reached out a hand. "I'm Else of Darkness, my virtue is Obedience."

Her brother followed her lead. "Axel of Halo. It claims my virtue is Wisdom."

Mikhail studied their hands, but kept his to himself. "Torrent."

Axel slowly lowered his hand, glancing at his sister. He suddenly grabbed her shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked, alarmed.

"I'm fine," she replied, puzzled. "Why?"

He pointed to the thing that had caught his eye. Lodged in her shoulder, where it would have been hidden under the full armor, was a miniature arrow. He pulled it out. Mikhail found one in a similar spot and removed it.

"How did that get there?" Else asked, rubbing the spot. Now, she could feel a slight sting. "I didn't even know." She reached for Axel. "Let me check you."

As she looked him over, Mikhail offered his suggestion. "It must have been those archers. Somebody got lucky and tagged us. We just didn't realize it."

"You're clear," Else finished her examination, satisfied. She addressed Mikhail. "I suppose."

"Are you two sure you're okay?" Axel's anxiety was clear. "We still don't know in full what we're dealing with."

"I'm fine!" Mikhail growled and stomped away.

"It barely even hurts," Else assured him. "And I don't feel any different from earlier today. Just tired from fighting." They were quiet for a moment, spreading out a spare blanket to share and trying to get comfortable on the bare floor. Finally settled down, Else said quietly, "What happened back there, I don't think I liked it."

"You mean when you saved me?" Axel murmured back.

"Yes, and it almost happened again when you went into the church. I don't feel in control when that happens, it's almost as if I'm simply taking a back seat in my own body."

"Strange," he said, thinking it over. "I haven't felt like that at all. It wasn't every encounter we had?"

"No, only when things were really bad, or like at the church, when I had to make sure something was accomplished." She hesitated. "A part of me almost likes it. That scares me, Axel."

"Hey," he said, sliding his warm hand around hers. "You are the strongest, toughest person I know. You aren't going to do anything that goes against what you believe. You're courageous, generous, know right from wrong and aren't afraid to stand strong when you believe in something. I know that would be scary, I'll admit it was almost terrifying to see what you had done, but that was only to the bad guys, okay? You and I both know you would never hurt someone who didn't deserve it."

"I hope you're right, but it's hard to be certain right now. I mean, look around. London just fell to what would seem to be aliens from our medieval time period."

He thought about what to say. It had been a day full of the most unexpected. Even though all children learned combat skills and their way around a weapon back home, no one really thought they would ever have to use them. The world, it seemed, largely repented the mass death and widespread destruction that had been the cost of their warring ways. The suggestion of such violence made most shudder. Who could have guessed they would have been pushed into the middle of such an example? "It doesn't make sense, Else, I know that. But I think we were chosen for this. I don't know why, but if I'm right and we were, then there is a reason for it. I know it sounds an egotistical thing to say, but maybe only we can do this. For whatever reason, you and I are here now, and we've actually managed to help some people. I think that's worth something."

In the dark, he could hear the smile in her voice as she softly said, "You know, you shouldn't doubt your wisdom."

"That stuff comes with experience," he replied with a chuckle, though was gratified. "I'm too young to have a lot of that!"

"Say what you will, I think you should embrace it, instead of hiding in your insecurities."

"But what happens when I'm wrong? If people go by what I say, and it is dreadfully wrong, then disastrous things could happen! They could be hurt, or killed. I don't want to be responsible for that."

She squeezed his hand more tightly. "You are not in control of whether or not someone chooses to act upon your advice or suggestions. That is something they decide for themselves. Besides, we all make mistakes, and if you're right, and we are here for a reason, then it means your gifts and talents are required. You can't run from that."

He was quiet for a moment, considering her words. "Goodnight, Else."

"Goodnight, Axel," she replied, almost sadly.

Mikhail, upon the close of their conversation, slipped out of hearing distance. He knew his father would never approve of eavesdropping, but he believed he was justified. A person often revealed themselves in moments they thought no one was observing. He could not trust someone he didn't know. Mikhail settled closer to the reinforced door, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Somebody tell Mikhail to relax! What, you don't think it'll happen soon? Yeah, me neither. Next up! Meet the rest of the gang! We'll see you tomorrow. :)


	8. Bound by Duty

"I order you to cease and desist!" The uniformed guard shouted at the menacing figure. They had just lost power, but the prison was still secure. Unless this person had their way.

"Give him to me!" Zariel shouted back. Her quarrel was not with these men, but she would have what she had come for.

The warden finally arrived on the scene. "Give me a rundown."

"She wants Lyle Pinbricks. We've tried force, but we can't stop her, and I don't know if we could take her down even if our weapons were functional."

The warden stepped to the front, addressing the strangely clad woman. "Why do you want Mister Pinbricks?"

"That is my business, warden." She answered coolly. "And don't give him a title. He's a slimy monster who doesn't deserve that kind of respect."

The warden stalled, trying to figure out how to handle this situation. "What makes him worse than any one else in our custody?"

"Nothing really," she replied, growing impatient. "But I owe him one, you could say. Don't worry though, he won't be causing society any further grief."

Next to him, his men were sweating. No power made everything so much more complicated. Their systems were protected with redundant backups, this wasn't supposed to happen. He had simply been relieved the manual system had come into effect quickly enough to prevent any of the prisoners' escape. It had gone from an average day to one crisis after another. He licked his lips in light of her threat. "I can't let you do that."

"Then I'll have to begin opening cells until I find him." Zariel countered, stepping forward. "I respect what you do, and your position, but I will not be deterred. So please let's get this over with quickly."

"Sir," another officer ran up to him, speaking quickly and low. "We've brought a net."

"Excellent," the warden replied at the same volume. "Prepare to lock her down." Speaking up, he said, "This is your last warning, surrender."

"Wrong move, Warden!" She shouted, picking up speed.

The warden stepped aside, and two of his men took quick aim, then pulled the manual trigger. From the mouth of the gun spurted a heavy net, designed to weigh down targets at close or medium range. Weighted hooks at the edges ensured it would be driven into the ground, pinning and immobilizing the target. The direct force of impact drove her backwards, and did take her to the ground. A sigh of relief swept through the officers present. Until she stood. Dislodging the net took her some moments, during which the guards tried to beat her into submission with their batons.

With a final sweep of her long-coated arm, Zariel swept the net off of herself. The batons did nothing more than irritate her. Stomping forward, she seized the warden, lifting him easily off the floor. Shouts of "Stand down!" were heard and repeated. Without another word, and trailed by the prison staff, she worked her way to the control room, guessing it's location by the layout.

Zariel kicked open the door, cowering the staff inside. Looking around the room, she located the manual release switch. She strode over to it, grasping the handle.

"No!" The warden pleaded, still held in the air by his shirt.

She looked at him, locking dark, serious eyes with his own. "Then give him to me. Or I will let them all loose."

"You wouldn't find him if you did that."

She shook her head. "It would only take me longer. Now," and she eased it down ever so slightly. "This is your last warning. Give me one, hand over Pinbricks, or I turn half of D.C.'s apprehended criminals loose."

He slumped in her grasp. "Alright. I'll take you to him."

"Good," she said taking her hand off the lever and putting him down.

"Why now?" The warden asked, straightening his uniform. "He's scheduled for execution next week. Shouldn't that satisfy your craving for revenge?"

"No," she answered tightly. "It doesn't."

Before leaving the room, the warden activated the intercom. "This is Warden Bailee, stand down. I repeat, stand down. The situation is under control. Return to your posts." He led the way out of the room and through several locked doors, finally coming to a solid door among thousands. He paused with the key in the lock. "He's still a human being."

"That's a matter of opinion." Zariel said coldly.

Resigned, he opened the door.

"What's going on?" Pendricks, a mean looking, slightly overweight man asked. "Who killed the lights?"

"An evil man wanting to turn our world into his sand box," Zariel answered, pulling him roughly from the cell. "And he wants to say hello."

Pendricks laughed, not understanding the situation. "So you were bought off, eh Bailee? I knew you had a rotten streak in you."

"It seems I do have a price," The warden said heavily as he walked away.

"You're mine, now," Zariel said, and gripping the back of his purple prison suit, pushed him along the hall.

"Never argue with an armed woman," he mumbled, disgruntled.

They passed scores of uncertain guards, none of whom opposed her. When they came to the outside, Pendricks tried to look at the sky, wanting to enjoy its light. Zariel pushed him harder, not pausing. She already knew the sky was darker than it should have been. It had started out a cloudy day in the United States capitol, and had only grown unnaturally ominous.

And worse. She had come through several of the soldiers on her way here, and now she made their way towards a likely point of focus of the same. She didn't quite ignore the growing protests of the scum in front of her. She was trying not to relish them.

Sensing it was an appropriate time, she took to the roofs, looking for what she wanted. Her baggage was jarred and bruised, and cursing fluently by the time she stopped. There.

"You've got some nerve, treating me like this!" He shouted, flushed with anger. "I've got friends, you know!"

She pushed him to the edge, barely refraining from pushing him over. It was almost too much. As much as she wanted to, she didn't dare let herself get too carried away. Oh, how she wanted to.

"Whoah whoah!" He said, finally becoming afraid. "What's this about?"

"You took something from me," she said, with more emotion than she'd intended.

"I can get it back to you, or replace it." He promised, agitated. "Just get me off this ledge!"

"How dare you!" Zariel shouted, slapping him hard across the face. She nearly broke his jaw and left angry bruises from her metal gauntlet. "My mother's life can never be replaced!"

"Your, mother?" he asked, stunned from the hit. He spat blood out of his mouth. "Look, I don't know who she was. This is pointless."

Zariel snorted derisively. "There were too many victims for you to recall them distinctly, weren't there?"

He smiled snidely. "If you described her, then maybe I'd remember. See, I never went by name."

Zariel's vision turned red with fury. All the ways she'd fantasized hastening him to his well deserved demise flashed before her, and now she had more. Trembling, she tried to fight herself, to fight the greedy impulse of the armor, and stay in control. Maybe this had been too dangerous an undertaking. The squad she'd seen finally drew close, their heavy clanking snapping her out of it. "You didn't give her, or any of them a chance. And I know some people stood by, or hurried on, staying out of it. Well, I want you to know how that feels. See them?" In a flash she had grabbed him and spun him around to look down, again putting him precariously at the edge. "I can kill all of them in a matter of moments." He was whimpering now, and chanced a look over his shoulder. "But I'm not going to." She jumped over the lip of the precipice, landing heavily in front of the soldiers.

Pendricks screamed in pain. She had miscalculated slightly, the result being he had broken a leg. She smiled. The soldiers had stopped, uncertain. She thrust Pendricks before her, eliciting more sharp whining. "Here," She said and pushed him out between them. "A gift."

"No," Pendricks whimpered, wide eyed with fear. "Please no! I have friends!" The soldiers stepped closer, wondering if she meant it. "I'll do anything!"

"You will?" She said serenely.

"Yes, yes!" He said, crawling desperately back towards her.

"Then remember what you put them through when you die." She stepped back from him, giving the soldiers room to play. That he was being offered up to them made it all the more enticing for the Dynasty thugs. Perhaps it was going too far for her own safety, but she allowed herself to watch. "I got him for you, Mom," she whispered. Something caught her eye and she looked left, tensing for action.

Liam stared at the hissing, smoking gash left where he had experimentally tried the sword. This would happen to everything he touched. It made sense. This armor had told him it was Venom, what else could he expect? Still, though, it pained him to imagine using this on a person. He could picture how an organic body would be seared by the acid, burned and burned without cure. It was probably worse. Wouldn't the poison spread through their body? Coursing fatally into every vein, bringing agonizing death with every beat of the pulse? He shook his head, clearing it of these pictures.

He had to find out what this was about. He remembered the experience when he had grasped the orb with the glowing symbol. The impression he was left with was war, in which he had been cast a leading role. The enemy a powerful being from a world outside of his own. Liam knew almost nothing about war. His parents had tried to shield him from it, living quietly an a mostly untouched little town. He knew it was horrible, full of suffering and death. Sometimes the aftermath was nearly incalculable. But that was not practical knowledge. Not if he was expected, and decided, to participate. Learning more seemed the next thing to do. But where to go for that?

Having moved to Washington DC. only a month ago, he hardly even knew his way to the places he needed to be in this vast, loud city. His father had died of cancer, brought on by the teeteringly thin Australian atmosphere. His mother was heartbroken, and could no longer stand that land's hard beauty alone, so she had moved herself and her son here, staying with a kind and gracious cousin. Liam never complained to her, but he often found himself sighing as he struggled through the heavy traffic and self absorbed inhabitants. Some days, he almost felt claustrophobic, hemmed in by looming skyscrapers and surrounded by strangers at every turn. Overhead, modern passenger vertical-take-off-and-landing jets roared constantly, making the sky seem unreachable and unfriendly. He wished for the open air and hot wide desert of home. He even missed the deadly spiders and snakes. They at least seemed more predictable, more natural, than all these people running helter-skelter about their lives. His mother seemed to be enjoying it, at least, having grown up in a large city herself. For that, he would be patient.

The military had already expended their resources in a futile effort to disperse the invaders. Liam had waited for that, hoping perhaps he wouldn't need to become involved at all. When that failed, he had tried the swords, leaving him now unsure where to go. His mother had established an emergency plan that he knew he would be expected to follow. The city was too large to go searching through for one person, so she would be waiting for him at the established rendezvous point. It would terrify her if he didn't join her, and it would wound her if she found out he engaged in war.

Was it worth it? Liam asked himself. He didn't know. The concept of taking life to preserve life seemed counter-intuitive. And to willingly take life to begin with had been taught to him as one of the highest crimes a man could commit. But beyond that lay something else. When he thought of his mother being in danger, when her life might possibly be jeopardized by someone intent on destruction, he found a strong response. A fighting response. He felt as if he would do anything to protect her, and her cousin.

Could a feeling as natural as that be entirely wrong? It was enough to make him decide to investigate further, instead of leaving the shadow of the ominous cloud. First, he would attempt to determine how dangerous they enemy was, and if he had even a chance of making a difference. Battles should be left to capable men, shouldn't they? Then, he believed, he could make his choice.

Most people had already left or were hiding. Liam had never seen the streets so empty. Instead of creating room to breath, the emptiness was eery, and seemed to emphasize the heavy quality of the air. Soon he came to abandoned military vehicles, and was left wondering what had happened to the men who were supposed to be manning them. The steady silence, broken by occasional screams and shouts, was unnerving. He was suddenly left wishing the masses would return, bustling again in their selfish distraction down these sidewalks.

The shouting increased, presently making him aware it was coming from close by. He couldn't yet make out the words, but it was clear the person yelling was very angry. Human? Enemy? He turned around a corner, then jerked back. A squad of green armored men were walking towards his position, laughing harshly amongst themselves. Liam could feel this was the enemy he was intended to fight. He thought he had seen four, but he wasn't positive. They were going to walk right past him, and he thought it would be a good opportunity to follow them and observe. Besides, he couldn't imagine actually being needed.

He ducked into a doorway to avoid being seen as they passed him. When they had crossed to the next block, he followed, trying to be quiet. It suddenly seemed as if the armor he was wearing clinked and clanked like a gleeful chime on a breezy day. They didn't seem to hear him, though, and turning the next corner, stopped. Liam didn't feel he could edge closer without detection, so he skirted around and came through a narrow slit between two buildings. What he saw confused and surprised him.

To the right stood a woman, dressed in a black and yellow coat, underneath of which was gray, yellow and red armor. Her helmet did not give a friendly expression, and her mouth guard was red as well. He could feel an odd sort of nearness, and he was led to believe that she had gotten a little white box as well. She should be an ally. To the left were the four green armored men, and they had begun beating a man dressed all in purple. He looked back at the woman. Why wasn't she helping? Was she actually an enemy?

His mouth went dry as he realized this was his moment of truth. Would he get involved? The man would soon die if he did not. But could he take the four of them? Or five? If he only died trying, then it would be no good, and he would only have left his already brokenhearted mother alone in the world. No one would blame him, whatever he chose to do.

Liam's thoughts stilled at that one. Yes, no one would blame him, but he realized he would never forget it if he ran away. He would blame himself for failing to try. He still hesitated, grunting an argument with himself. It wasn't an argument his rational could win, and he needed to act before it was too late.

Liam darted out of the narrow space, drawing two of the swords. His focus was on the four armored soldiers. The man needed help now, and it would give the woman a chance to prove where she stood. Besides, he was in over his head no matter which way he went. He had just reached the first of them and swiped hopefully at it with the deadly weapon when he was bodily slammed aside. He struggled to his feet, but the woman had regained hers faster.

"Stay out of this!" She snarled.

"I can't," he said, unwilling to use the poisonous swords on her. He would be forced to watch her face as she died if he did. "I have to try to save him!" He tried to move past her. He caught a glimpse of the soldier he had scratched falling to the ground, steam rising from the cut in it's armor. Then there was a puff of black smoke. One down?

She slammed an arm across his chest, making him fall again, and planting her foot firmly to keep him down. "He deserves it!"

"Why?" He asked, trying to push her off of him. "No one deserves to be murdered like this!"

"Exactly!" She shouted, and her eyes burned with hatred. The other three had paused, debating whether or not to engage this new foe. "That's exactly why!"

"I don't understand," he said and heaved desperately, displacing her footing. He lunged forward, staggering to his feet, and rushing clumsily for the trio. He couldn't tell if the man was alive or not, he couldn't even really spare the time to look. He slipped into the middle of them, hoping to draw their assault to himself, and maybe keep the woman away. He couldn't stop them if she kept interfering.

One of the soldiers used the chain part of his weapon to tangle Liam's feet, bringing him again crashing into the road. As they beat him, and tried to slice through his armor, he felt completely helpless. He could only watch the woman come over and crouch down next to the man, who would have been nearly impossible to identify now. Her face softened in satisfaction. Taking out her sickle-chain weapon, she looked his way. Liam found he was strangely unafraid. She swung the chain, lashing out with the sickle end. It punctured a soldier, and with her next swing it sliced across a second. Walking the last few steps to the final one, she wrapped the chain around his throat and thrust the weapon through his back, eliminating the squad in a quick succession dark puffs.

She unwrapped the chains, and offered Liam a hand to his feet. She was about his own age. "He brutally murdered five women. One of them was my mother."

After a moment's consideration, he took her hand. "It's still not right."

She shrugged. "Then I will face my own judgment when the time comes. I'm Zariel, by the way."

"Liam," he answered. "My armor is-"

"Venom," she cut him off. "Virtue Piety. Mine is Cruelty, virtue Loyalty."

He frowned. "How do you know that?"

She looked down the street, sensing something. "I've heard about all of this, and I recognized your armor. Sorry," she sighed, as if trying to recenter herself. "That was rude of me, I should have allowed you to introduce yourself." Her lips were taught, as if in concentration, and she looked pale.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"I should be," she said, shaking her head. "It's just, you and I both need to be careful about what we do. Our armors especially have dark natures, and if we feed that too much, it can take us over and corrupt us. What I just did was dangerous, but I had to see him pay for his crimes. I had to."

He stared at her, unsure what to make of her statements. "Well," he said. What could he say when he didn't understand what was going on? "I guess we'll just be careful, and not do anything overly rash. I guess I can understand. I would be bitter, too, if someone hurt my mother."

"There are more coming," she said, nodding. "And I think there may still be at least one more of us here in this city."

"So should we go find him?" He considered. "Or her?"

"It's as good an idea as any," she agreed. "But it wouldn't hurt if we wiped out any Dynasty Youja we came across."

Liam frowned, eyebrows knitting over kind brown eyes. "Youja?"

Zariel kicked one of their corpses, making Liam cringe. "These things. There's nothing inside. The Youja are just Talpa's empty constructs he uses to fight his wars."

"Oh," Liam said. "I thought there were people in there."

"Your lucky break," she replied and started walking off, gesturing for him to follow.

"There's a lot of city," he said, hurrying to keep up with her tall, lithe figure. "How are we going to find him in it?"

At the sound of clanking footsteps, she began to twirl the chain, still walking. "If we feel closer to him, then we probably are. Listen for sounds of combat, or suspicious enemy activity. Past that, just walk until we find him."

"Sure," Liam said, drawing his swords. He looked up at the oppressive heights of the city, and the depth to which it expanded in every direction he could look. "Sure."

* * *

AN: I think Zariel's was my favorite introduction. Probably not who poor Liam would have chosen to be paired up with! XD Oh well, things will go as they will. Fun facts! Zariel's name means "Lion Princess", and Liam is "Resolute Protector". No wonder I always liked the name. One last Ronin to meet! He'll see you tomorrow. ;)


	9. Forged by Choice

Peregrine grinned from beneath his roguish sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. The others stifled their laughter only slightly less. The tour guide didn't realize that he was standing so that from their perspective he was in the jaws of the T-Rex skeleton. Next to him, one of his friends mimed an exaggerated scream, making Peregrine snicker. The chaperone who seemed to have made it her personal mission to keep them in line scowled at them. His friend rolled his eyes, but stopped. The lady didn't have the authority to lock him in his room, but she could make their trip miserable.

Peregrine looked around without much interest. Boring. His parents had thought it would be great for him, going on this tour with his classmates. Peregrine's family were not incredibly wealthy, but he had been able to do almost anything he wanted. Schooling overseas had been a way to mix things up, and his parents had been eager to sponsor this excursion. But Peregrine had already seen several museums, some of them larger in size and repute. He'd already seen most of what it could have to offer.

He looked back at the skeleton, picturing himself standing atop its skull, bow in hand, posing dramatically. He smiled to himself. Now that would be cool. Archery was a hobby he had taken up for a while, but he hadn't practiced much since coming to America. They didn't have an archery club. He had, however, tried most everything they did offer that sounded interesting. Meaning he had also dropped out of many of them.

Chess had quickly become boring, though he was decent at it. Golf was okay, but there was too much standing around. Drama had been fun, but he didn't like the teacher. Debate just seemed to be a place for opinionated people to try saying loudest that they were right. And maybe he hadn't followed all the rules. There were too many for him to really keep track of. He was enjoying the scrapbooking club though. It sounded like a girl's place, but there were a lot of guys to hang out with, and most of the time they could goof around and have fun. There was a lot of planning, and picture taking and such, but it was actually alright. And he played sports of course. It was both popular and engaging, even if it didn't quite satisfy.

He didn't want to be reckless. Life was too precious to risk it needlessly. But it was also too short to spend doing nothing. He had gotten involved in, or at least tried every sport and leisure activity that he'd had the chance at. Both around the globe, and in every element. Provided he could do it with a measure of safety. There was little point in getting himself killed. In the end, the thrills were amazing, but it still seemed to leave something to be desired.

He went back to roaming the walls and the exhibits as they moved on. The Native American section was a little more interesting, and he marveled at man's penchant of taking what he perceives he needs at the expense of another. He wondered what England's history would have been like if the colonies had not decided to rebel. Had the splitting of the countries been fated? Eventually the will of the American's to free themselves of English rule led to the suppression of the Indians. Though, the Indians had taken the land over from the people before them, according to less well known research. It was all very old history of course, and things had leveled out, but there were many such examples. Of course, he thought, if it meant his survival and well being, he would probably encroach on others, too.

He realized his friends were talking again, so he tried to pay attention. He didn't really love them, he thought, they were just compatible people to spend time with. He sighed internally.

"Don't you think so, Perry?" a pretty classmate asked hopefully.

He'd considered dating her, but he didn't want to be tied down in a relationship, even a careless one like that. Peregrine needed his freedom. "Oh I suppose it would be fun to go watch a movie all together." He smiled at her. It was interesting how a smile from him could warm her cheeks like that.

He examined some arrowheads and other old weaponry. _Sticks and stones can break my bones_ , he thought. Now that sounded decidedly unpleasant.

"What are you thinking?" the girl asked, standing close to him.

Minnie was her name. "Oh nothing really. Pondering the advances we've made, and how really it doesn't matter in the end. The scale expands I guess, but that's about it. Take this arrowhead for example. It could kill a person every bit as well as the bullet, which killed as well as the laser. Defenses rise, so offenses rise, so defenses change. Soon it's just a struggle between a few armed guys and a bunch of unarmed collateral damage." He shook his head dramatically. "Pretty sad actually."

Minnie gaped at him. "You're so deep." She looked away shyly, "And caring."

Huh? "Not really, it was just a casual observation. I don't really care that much. Luckily, we don't seem very interested in war anymore." His friend waved him over, and he took the opportunity to escape, without looking like it. While it was fun to provoke and encourage, the look she got in her eyes sometimes bothered him. He would just be going back home to England when school got out anyway. None of these relationships mattered in the long run.

After going back home? Well, he supposed there would be more family vacations at exotic locations around the world. Peregrine felt best when they traveled, seeing new places. In his heart, he knew he would always be restless, and he doubted anything could change that.

The lights went out suddenly, plunging the museum into pseudodarkness. Reserve lights, a type that charged instead of drawing energy directly, came on dimly, making everything appear shadowed and looming. Even the poisonous plant exhibit seemed somehow sinisterly alive.

"Spooky," Minnie said, coming closer.

"Yeah," Peregrine agreed, enjoying the atmosphere. His slightly accelerated heartbeat sent almost pleasant sensations through his body. But there was nothing to be afraid of. A thunderstorm boomed and rolled somewhere outside the thick walls, obviously the cause.

"What's that?" Carl asked with enthusiasm.

Peregrine stepped around Minnie to better see what his friend was pointing at. The tour guide had stopped, also staring. He heard everyone around him talk excitedly, and words like "demonstration" and "event" came up. Walking down the hall were a group of green armored men wielding various ancient weapons. Had the museum turned the lights off intentionally? Playing thunder sounds for effect? It would be a great way to shake things up and surprise their tourists. He'd heard of such memorable stunts before. But was this ominous feeling a response from their clever manipulations, or was it something else?

For some reason the hair stood on the back of his neck, and he instinctively began stepping backwards. Carl nudged him, and he knew his friend was thinking he was intimidated. He was, but not for the reason Carl thought. There was something undefinable in the air.

Curious tension built, till the soldiers, marching wordlessly towards them came within several feet. For an instant, everything seemed to pause.

Peregrine sensed what was coming. "Run!" He shouted, following his own advice. He turned and ran away from them, the adrenaline pulsing now. Immediately people began screaming and running over each other, all order lost. He grew sick at the gushing sounds that came quickly, getting closer.

 _I don't want to die!_ The thought screamed through him, spurring him on. He realized he'd left everyone behind, but he couldn't turn around if he wanted to. The tide of people pushed him over the moment he stopped, their pistoning legs turning the little light there was into an erratically flashing strobe effect. He was knocked further, and suddenly went tumbling, crashing down an unpowered escalator, and coming to a stop by the gift shop. Quickly, he scampered inside, looking for a place to hide.

Giant stuffed dinosaurs with goofy or serious expressions poked their heads out of a big bin, and he dove in, getting underneath them as well as he could. He then was silent, listening, hoping frantically none of those men would find him here. What was the use in assaulting an old museum?

His imagination flashed to priceless artifacts hidden away from public knowledge and crazed men scheming to use their mysterious power to rule the world. But why? Over half the world's population had perished in the third World War, and resources were now carefully tended. There was really almost nothing to fight over. Granted some of the world was still crowded, now that some sections, such as the old country of China, had been made uninhabitable. But was that enough reason to go killing people?

He realized he was not entirely hidden, and moved to fix it. In so doing, his hand stumbled on something unexpectedly hard, causing him to sharply inhale. He took his palm off the corner, and felt along until he determined it was a box of some kind. Curious, despite everything, he took it. He could barely see in here, but it seemed white, and felt carved. It also felt odd, as if he was sensing some sort of energy. Softly, he opened the lid.

The light was blinding, and images and thoughts blurred into a collage of foreign information swirling into his mind. Blinking, he stood. He was covered in some sort of armor now, but he couldn't see it well. What had just happened? The stuffed dinosaurs stared at him blankely, offering no help on the matter.

Footsteps came running toward him, and he wondered frantically what could have drawn them to him. It must have been the burning light. When everything was so dark, especially in here, it must have served as a beacon. Had there been anything helpful in that light? Other-dimensional enemy, not immediately useful. Strata, Life, he didn't think so. What good was a virtue right now? And how did life count as one anyway? In any case, he had to get out of here!

He placed a hand on the edge of the bin and hopped over it. Wait! He thought. If this was a combat suit, then shouldn't there be a weapon somewhere? He stopped to search. It didn't take him long to find the collapsible bow and where the quiver was secured to his back. He reached for an arrow, worried to feel only one.

A ghastly green face broke into the gift shop, followed by several more. Peregrine yelped and shot reflexively at it. He reached back into the quiver instinctively, and was surprised to find another. He used it, but missed as the soldiers moved to either side of the room. Closing the distance, they swiped at him with sharp weapons. Peregrine darted to another aisle trying to keep the shelving, overflowing with paraphenilia reflecting many of the museums subjects, safely between them. The shelf was simply pushed over, nearly pinning him. Uh-uh! Peregrine turned and ran out the door, sliding between the legs of another soldier, then getting up and running for the exit.

He didn't take the time to shoot at anymore of them, only wanting to get out of there as fast as he could. The enclosed, dark spaces were too dangerous for him. Finally, without seeing any other living human beings, he breached the outdoors. He skidded to a stop, seeing several more squads moving about the large parking lot. Hoping to avoid their notice, he tried quietly to slip away, but one saw him and raised the alarm.

Peregrine really didn't know from there where he went, simply trying to get away. There were too many for him to handle. He would stop occasionally when he had gained ground to turn and try to thin the numbers, but it seemed to do little good. Then, his problems tripled.

They saw few signs of people as they picked their way through the sprawling, haunted capitol. Any who saw them first ran away, making no effort to distinguish them from the enemy. Liam felt aimless as they wandered. They certainly came across several squads of their enemy, but Zariel seemed to need little assistance. He felt as if he hardly contributed. It set his mind to wondering. Was it too late to back out? She didn't require assistance. She made it look easy. Maybe the point of no return had not been reached, and he could go back to his mother before he did anything he would truly regret.

It was tempting to think he hadn't even engaged in war at all. There really wasn't anything inside those animated, metal bodies, so he hadn't hurt anyone. Right? Besides, he had no desire for the excitement, and was again feeling divided. The surge of protective instinct seemed to have left him after that man had died, and it was hard to remember why it had felt so important. He decided since his companion seemed to know a lot, he would consult her.

"Zariel," He began, turning away from a human corpse with a cold shudder. He knew this was nothing compared to a real battlefield, if the rumors he had heard were true, but it was still unthinkable.

"Shh," she raised a hand, halting him. She looked above them. "He's close."

Liam realized he could feel it, too. "Where?"

A young man in dark blue armor came sailing over the roof of an antique shop. He had a golden bow in his hand, and he was grabbing an arrow with the other. Golden points accentuated his armor, and the helmet rose in a tall blue cone above his head. "Help me!" He shouted when he saw the two standing below him.

As he was clearing the roof, something dark snaked quickly from behind, and wrapped itself around his foot, bringing him smashing into the side of it instead. As soon as the whip had coiled around his foot, electricity singed it's length, bringing agonized noise from the boy as it sizzled through him. It released, letting him fall, still spasming, to the ground.

A short creature slipped almost like oil over the edge, landing easily. The whip, occasionally crackling, was coiled at his black suited side. Liam didn't know if it was a helmet, or the thing's organic head that sprouted wriggling, writhing tentacles at the edges of its face. Looking closely at that, Liam's skin crawled to realize it had no eyes, or nose. The smooth, shiny thing had only a dry looking mouth. Liam almost started when the lips curled into a snarl like a smile.

Tremors could be felt through the ground, and turning the corner, a huge humanoid figure came into view. No expression strayed across its stony countenance, and it carried a gleaming, lethal, giant double axe. Liam's eyes, widened in fear now, drifted down, noting the smaller figure walking before it. He thought it was a woman, but she did not exhibit femininity. She was stocky, and wielded two spiked and bladed clubs. She swung them without rhythm, then paused, assessing the two of them. With a wide, maniacal grin, she ran forwards with a blood curdling yell.

* * *

AN: And there's our last member! Peregrine means "Wanderer". :) So far, he's an impressive amount of help, isn't he? When filling the Strata position, it was actually between Peregrine, and a French girl named Colette. Two very different people, and both so strongly vying for the role, I was seriously tossed up! Peregrine turned out to be a lot of fun, though, so I think it all turned out right. Time to let the nice little people play with each other!


	10. Driven by Dedication

"Help Strata!" Zariel shouted to Liam as she stepped between him and the beserker.

Liam looked at the unmoving blue armored boy, and the electric whip wielding demon who would not make things easy. The black thing was moving the whip back and forth, keeping it in motion, ready to strike. He looked back. Zariel was engaged with the woman, and unlike with the soldiers, she was kept very busy. Past the girls, the big one was lumbering towards them all. Liam swallowed. Hard. Again, he considered the option to leave. He mentally shook his head. No. He couldn't do that. With trembling hands, he grabbed two swords, still wondering why he carried six. He had people counting on him now, and that could not be ignored.

The black thing made the whip hiss, sending electricity crackling down its length, then cracked it in Liam's direction, making him cringe at the thought of what it would feel like to get hit. "Come on!" It growled, stepping forward. It's short, hunched, fluid yet lurching movements were fascinating.

Was it safe to touch the whip with the swords? Or would any contact send painful lightening streaking through his body? Should he try to avoid him, run past to retrieve the fallen one? Try to destroy it? Liam shifted his gaze between the two of them.

"Get him, Horil!" The beserker shouted, then went back to yelling at Zariel.

The thing zipped forward, snapping the whip, cracking it against Liam's chest. Tingling, sharp, numbing sensations flooded across the boy, making him cry out and stagger backwards, but he kept his feet. Horil reached out again, and it set Liam's nerves screaming.

His breath in short gasps, Liam ran backwards, trying to escape the whip. It came at him again, and he tried to swipe it away with a sword. The blade was still conductive, and it carried the current fully. But the thing across from him howled in fury, and Liam saw the tip of the whip smolder, and split. He could destroy it! But another jolt had him convinced he couldn't take much more. The strange, eery pain was unbearable in its unique intensity. It made his head swim, and his teeth ache.

He noticed the whip itself wasn't always electrified, its presence seemed either random or at the will of its master. Was there some way to use that? Six swords, what for? Liam tried to focus. The ground still tremored beneath him as the giant came closer, and he could still hear the women, sometimes one of them would get hurt, but he couldn't look. His hands stopped trembling as he breathed more deeply. His head hurt as he tried to think. Think! The whip arched toward him again, but he stepped aside. Right now, he had to avoid it if he could. That task became harder as his evasion frustrated the black thing.

Horil sent the whip sizzling through the air, weaving it about, causing it to dance in ways any top rate performer would envy. It was fast. Liam tried to keep from letting it bite him, but when he dodged one way, it seemed to track him and punish his efforts. Soon, Liam just wanted it to stop. Stop, stop! He wanted to beg, but he knew it would do no good, and to stop trying would only invite more, worse, of the same. He remembered his father, and how he had fought against the odds, how he had struggled against the mutation in his cells. Perhaps his father had ultimately lost the battle, but he had managed to live an entire two years longer than the most optimistic predictions.

Grit. The word slipped from some obscure, dusty corner. His dad had grit. His mother did, too, as she had unwaveringly supported them all through the hardest experience that had ever befallen them. He did not have to be experienced to endure.

He couldn't help the yell that escaped him as the whip found him again, touching his arm as he tried to turn, and seizing up his whole body. He stumbled, falling to his hands and knees. He saw more of the Youja joining the fight, and turned in alarm to see if Strata was still okay. The dark blue armor was gone. Apparently he had regained consciousness. So where was he? Liam hoped he was going to help out, and soon. Turning his head the other way, he was dismayed to see Zariel was now facing both the berserker and the giant, with enemy soldiers closing around her, as well. She seemed to be literally weakening, slowing. The whip cracked against his back. The Youja came closer.

An arrow whistled through the air, catching one of the green armored soldiers. Liam brightened as it brought another one down, and drew Horil's attention to a building several stories above them. Strata had broken into a window high in an office building, moving from window to window to take his shots. Light caught weakly on each arrow as it was loosed, catching the eye. His covering fire moved to assist Zariel, and Liam took the moment to gain his feet.

Liam looked around, and thought this battle would not end in their favor. Accordingly, he saw only one thing to do. Strata's arrows had indeed aided Zariel, but she was barely keeping her feet now, and every hit from the berserker woman knocked her around, and each swing of the giant's axe looked like it could deliver a death blow if it caught her. He didn't stop to wonder what could have wrought that change in the strong young woman.

He whistled to bring the demon's attention back to him, and when Horil turned it's eyeless face to him, Liam threw a sword at it. Hissing, it drew aside at the last moment, startled. Liam was running past him, drawing another of the swords, and slicing through the Youja. Black smoke drifted up from each that he hit solidly, and he made it to Cruelty.

As soon as he got close to her, he immediately felt drained, weak, despite how hard his heart was hammering in his deathly frightened chest. The effect was confusing. His limbs were hard to move, breathing became hard, and he simply felt, _dull_. And the effect became stronger the longer he was there. Whatever caused it, it was clear this was the reason Zariel was doing poorly. More arrows rained around him, pelting the giant and the beserker. It seemed to annoy the woman, but had no effect on the giant. The axe came down at him, and he instinctively lurched backwards from it, the edge slicing the air in front of his face and sinking into the road at his feet.

Now! He grabbed Zariel, the extra weight causing him to stumble weakly. Running seemed laughable, but he tried to move at a speed above an unsteady walk away from these attackers. The beserker shouted at him furiously, her unmanageable anger seeming to leave her unable to decide where to unleash it, simply lashing around her in blind fury as Strata's arrows pricked and clattered around her.

Finally, Liam made it away from whatever it was that was causing his strength to evaporate, and shaky but better, he made it towards the office Strata had commandeered. The archer was beginning to have troubles of his own, as enemy bowmen targeted his shifting position. As the arrows got close to him, he descended, meeting Liam on the ground floor. Zariel was on her feet, but swaying. Liam could feel something from her, but wasn't sure what. She did not look healthy.

"Where do we go?" Strata said.

His accent sounded different to Liam's ears than the American's did. It was closer to his own. English?

"We have to find somewhere to hide," Liam said unnecessarily, flinching as he heard the enemy getting closer.

"Split up," Zariel said, supporting herself. "Lose them. We can meet up in the Museums."

"I know where the Museum of Natural History is," Liam replied, excited. "My Mom took me there just a couple of weeks ago."

Strata groaned. "I just found my way out of there."

"Any other suggestions?" Zariel asked grimly as the Youja burst through the door, led by the beserker woman.

"First exhibit in the left wing!" Liam shouted, moving in close to the enemy before veering away, taking a large portion of the group with him. Strata was fleeing away from all of them, taking the clearest route.

Zariel broke off the opposite of Liam, and was forming her plan to shake them off her tail. She had been cut several times by the beserker's strange clubs, and had barely escaped the giant without serious injury, but something was not right in her body. Examining the symptoms she was afraid were not fully developed, she was fast becoming convinced some foreign agent was responsible. The further she went, the more she leaned towards poison. It would explain the staining on the ends of the other woman's weapons. It was slowing her down, keeping her from losing the howling maniacs trailing her as quickly as she had hoped. It wasn't the same thing that had drained her energy earlier, but she was starting to feel weak. The running was making it course through her system all the faster, sped on by the adrenaline her glands were pumping out.

She turned a corner, knowing they saw her do it, and tried to climb up the wall to a short ledge she had barely noticed. It was recessed, and it had only been a lucky glance as she turned the corner that had let her see it. Directly below it like this, she couldn't see it at all. In a moment she had heaved herself onto the ledge, relieved to see it was deeper than she had hoped. Lying as flat as she possibly could, she heard the enemy turn the corner and stop. It had almost taken her too long.

"She must have gone up," the berserker growled.

"I don't see her any where," a metallic voice dared to speak.

"There's no where for her to hide, Torig," Another added.

"Aa-urrrgh!" The berserker roared. "She can't be far, split up! Find her!"

"Does it matter?" Another scoffed. "I see blood on your clubs. She's done for."

There was a wordless noise, a scrape, and a cry. "Lord Talpa wants confirmed results, fool! We must find her body, if nothing else. Get out of my sight before I kill the rest of you!"

They sounded to practically run each other over to comply with her order. Zariel waited a long moment, trying to be sure they had all left. She felt feverish, her breathing was labored, and sweat trickled down her face. She was about to move when she realized that she was not sure if the berserker, Torig, had left as well. Was she still down there, waiting for Zariel to betray herself? She practically held her breath, listening.

A moment later came a low growl, and the woman seemed to walk around the building, choosing a different side to climb up. Zariel knew it would be hard to move before long, making her desperate to escape her situation, but she had to wait until they had all left. She heard Torig gain the top, thumping around angrily on the empty roof. Zariel held her breath. If the woman looked over the edge, she would be spotted for sure. With a verbal cry of rage, Torig jumped off the opposite side of the building and ran grumbling and growling away.

Zariel sighed. Lying there a minute longer, she tried to place where she was in the city. She had moved across from the museum. She hadn't dared lead a direct path, but had positioned herself so she could cut across a relatively short distance. It seemed despairingly far as she oriented herself. It had to be almost a mile away. No distance at all for a healthy person, but she was clearly not well.

Had her great-grand dad ever felt anything like this? Hard to say. It was possible, but maybe it had been easy for him. Would Mom have liked to see the view from here? If the dark clouds would go away and let the sun shine? It was probably a good thing the sun wasn't shining right now, that would be really hot. Kind of like when they would open the oven door when she had helped Mom with making cookies or pies. Her stomach felt so queasy and knotted that the memory of her mom's strawberry rhubarb pie brought the wrong kind of water to her mouth.

She realized with a start that her mind was wandering too far from where it should be. Was she becoming delirious? Why wasn't she standing? She rolled over, and with a short cry, fell off the ledge, landing with a dull thud on the ground below. She didn't want to move, it took too much effort. But it was move or die here. Museum. She had to make it to the museum.

Zariel managed to pull herself to her feet, but the painful fire in her body had her hunched over, nauseated and miserable. One step, she tried to tell herself as she put a foot forward. That's all she needed. One step. One step. Fortunately, she did not see any of the enemy, certainly from luck more than any intention. After what seemed a standing eternity, she came within sight of the large, old looking and impressive building front that marked the Museum of Natural History. That was when her feet gave out, and she was reduced to crawling. At some point, still trying to pull herself to safety, her world went dark.

* * *

AN: Okay, I'll admit, I've never been to the Museum. It sounds really neat, though, and I would like to go some day. In my defense, this _is_ in the future, it's probably not the same as it is now. :P


	11. Friends in Dark Places

Anubis repressed a groan as he awoke from the short sleep he had fallen into. He ignored the cold of the stone floor, it's indifference almost welcome after what he had been put through. He didn't try to open his eyes. It would have done no good. The only colors he would ever witness again would be those of memory. True to his master's intentions, Djunn had taken his eyes, the first step in a long plunge of darkness. Anubis had lost track of time, leaving him with no idea how long he had been Talpa's prisoner. Was he being tortured hourly? Daily?

The presiding ruler of this portion of the Netherworld seemed to harbor some hope that Anubis' spirit could be broken, or that his allegiance could be wrung. Accordingly, he had been repeatedly given over to the Spirits, Talpa's greatest resource. Anubis could remember when he had first been subjected to the overwhelming power of their will. It had been when his own nature was on the verge of waking, and he had begun to question his loyalty to Talpa. He had been sent to the pit where their will was projected into him until they possessed him. He had been imbued at that point with incredible power. Eventually though, he had been rescued from their hold by the Ancient One, and had, in his heart, joined the cause of the Ronin Warriors.

He dully remembered hearing that the lady Kyura had been through the same process, or one similar.

Now, he was stronger, and he had to hold on to that. He refused to let Talpa control him again. He had found, not so long ago in the grand scheme of things, that his own will was worth preserving, even at the cost of his life.

His personal predicament, though, was not the worst of his concern. He could be at peace with whatever befell him, as long as he was the keeper of his own will. But out there somewhere were men, probably still just children, with tools as dangerous as they were deadly. And there was no one to guide or warn them. Always, in the past, the Ancient One had been there to help keep the paths of the bearers, to help them stay true to themselves and fight the evil within. Or there to pick them up when they stumbled. The most tainted armors were being utilized now, after many centuries of bloodshed and evil. How much worse a burden! And what of the repairs he had attempted? Anubis was anxious. He wished he could be there with them, or at least find some way to communicate. He sighed in frustration.

"I hear you," came a voice that had so far been silent. It sounded like a large man, but a tired large man. "I was a favorite for a while."

"I do not sigh for myself," Anubis answered, weary in spirit. "I am prepared to accept this fate."

"Anubis?" The man chuckled in disbelief. Apparently he could not see his dungeon mate. "So that's why they have it in for you. I thought you must have been someone special."

"I have certainly made enemies through my choices," Anubis answered, shifting to lean his back against the wall. He winced. His punishments had been various. "Who are you, and what did you do to find yourself here?"

"I'm not so different from yourself, if the rumors of your treachery are true," the man answered, leaning against the stone wall separating them. "I am a smith. I was the head smith, in charge of overseeing the creation of Talpa's armies and in charge of his more delicate projects.

"I was in collaboration with his adviser and helper, Badamon, Lord of the Netherspirits in the creation of Lady Kyura's armor. After your defection and the defeat of the Dark Warlords at Halo's hands, I began the long process of creating more armors like Kyura's. I have spent these recent years making twenty one suits of armor, designed for selected captains in Talpa's army. They are not as powerful as the Warlords you fought with, but most of them are demons, like Cale and Sekhmet were."

He paused, licking dry lips. Anubis waited patiently, a virtue he was becoming very proficient with. The smith's tone was profoundly sad as he carried on. "To test these twenty one armors, Talpa set them upon a portion of his realm whose people had begun to groan under his tyranny. There was no rebellion, only a beginning dissatisfaction. My home." He sighed deeply and was quiet for a moment. "My work here has kept me busy for most of my life. My sister used to write to me, so I would still know what was going on from afar. She told me how her children were growing, she alerted me when Mother took ill, and I was able to be by her side when she died.

"As Talpa has grown more adamant in his power, more tyrannical in his execution of it, she told me how they began to suffer. They were poor, and growing hungry, his obsession keeping him from properly attending to more trivial matters. Of course, he probably wouldn't care. His power and most of his men are fueled by fear and hate, almost irregardless of the source. But you already know that." The sound of heavy chains scraping against the floor indicated he again shifted position, uncomfortable in the comfortless cell. Anubis realized he was not wearing chains. It must have been Talpa's way of gloating, declaring he was in complete control, and that Anubis' defiance was of no consequence.

The smith went on. "My sister stopped writing. Against Talpa's direct command, as I was supposed to continue building his army, I went home, hoping to find something good. I'll admit, I had never really thought about the results of my efforts. Forging weapons was a way to make a living, and I'm good at it. But when I saw the complete ruination of my home, it broke me, in a different way than any amount of his torture ever could. I suddenly sympathized with all the worlds, all the homes Talpa wants to destroy, and I did not want to be a part of it, any more." He laughed with bitter humor. "Not long ago, I was in the good graces of our tyrant ruler. Now, I haunt his dungeons. After I finished handing him the keys to his grandest, darkest dreams."

"Do not give up hope, friend," Anubis said quietly, sensing the man was not lying. "It is yet possible the means of Talpa's destruction are gathering their forces and may yet prove to be a match for his methods."

"You mean the Ronin Warriors?" The man almost scoffed in his despair. "I know what those armors are like. I was given the chance to examine all of the Warlord's armors in order to create Lady Kyura's. I have seen their black hearts, and also know that they were made from Talpa's body. They need help if they are to keep from falling into the same pit, and you are the only one who can give it. Here, now, you are powerless, and Talpa might kill you at any moment. Please don't talk of hope that can only be false."

"You underestimate the power they hold." Anubis stayed gently steadfast. "I have faith they will manage to find the right path, and that their support of each other will lead them to victory."

They could both hear footsteps echoing down the long damp hall. "Hold on to your faith," the smith advised, unconvinced. "Because they're coming again for the rest of you."

"They can take," Anubis said, listening to the quiet step. Djunn. "But I will not give."

"You really are something," The smith actually smiled. "My name's Tauul, in case we don't meet again."

"It has been an honor," Anubis said as his cell was opened. To anyone else, the opening of the door would have brought welcome light. To Anubis' empty sockets, the darkness was all the same.

"Come," Djunn's deep voice resonated slightly in the small space.

Anubis rose unsteadily to his feet. Every time it was the same summons. If he did not go willingly, Djunn would simply haul him inconsiderately out of the cell and to whichever of the two chambers in which they had been spending time together. If he chose to go, he was allowed to keep his dignity. He walked out of the cell, swaying. Djunn caught his arm to steady him. Anubis did not mistake the motion as kindness. It was only his way of being professional. None of this was personal to the demon, he was only extending a professional courtesy as he prepared to carry out his orders.

Anubis was surprised when they did not turn left. "Where are we going?" He allowed himself to ask.

"Master Talpa wishes to see you," Djunn answered simply. Anubis wondered if it was intended to be a final interview, or if the tyrant ruler only wished to see how his treatments were working.

The changing of the floor beneath them told Anubis they had left the pit of Talpa's unforgiven, and were hurrying towards his main chambers. Occasionally someone would speak to Djunn, or pause to spit at Anubis, neither of whom gave much response.

"As you requested, Master Talpa," Djunn forced Anubis to his knees, and knelt beside him.

"You are looking well, Anubis," Talpa chuckled at his appearance. "Have you taught the traitor some respect?" He asked his captain, malicious good humor rumbling deep in his tones.

"He remains resistant to our methods, Master," Djunn said honestly.

"I suppose that should not surprise me," Talpa said in disgust. "Anubis has proven he can be quite stubborn when he chooses to be."

"That will not change Talpa," Anubis spoke, resisting the pressure of Djunn's hand, unwilling to stay bent before this incarnation of evil. "No matter what methods you employ."

"Silence!" Talpa shouted at him. "I did not bring you here to argue, my old servant. I brought you here to show you something."

Anubis was not blind to his choice of words. "You have already robbed yourself of the pleasure."

Talpa chuckled. "Trust me it is almost a pity. I have received reports from my two forward bases. Your Ronin Warriors are quite pitiful. There is distrust, dissent, and delicious fear in their hearts. My captains will have an easy time destroying them."

Anubis was tight lipped. Talpa may be simply conjuring images to crack his confidence, but it was likely true. And he had spent enough time with Talpa to know that he did not lie, even though he often chose not to disclose the truth. A strange trait in a tyrant, but he had no need for the deception.

He realized it did prove two important things. The Ronin Warriors were alive, and were attempting to fight the Dynasty. Confirmation that hardened his resolve. He managed a smile. "Two forward bases, Talpa? The link between our worlds is not strong, I can sense that much. To open portals in other places in addition to here must be taxing your power. And since you mention reports, it can only mean you are not able to see these things for yourself. You can't even appear in your spirit form, can you? You are as trapped as I am in your castle!" He laughed. "It must be eating you inside, to see the limits of your celebrated powers."

Djunn struck him across the mouth, drawing blood and stunning him. "Punish him Djunn!" Talpa shrieked in rage. "Give him a lesson that will stay long enough to remind him to guard his tongue the next time we meet! Mete out my wrath!"

"Because," Anubis said from the floor. "Without the armors of my Ronin Warriors, you cannot do it yourself. And they continue to defy you!"

"Badamon!" Talpa roared.

The spirit lord appeared. "Yes, Talpa?"

Anubis could feel the intensity of Talpa's angry stare as it was focused on him. Talpa replied. "Have you deciphered the magic of that staff?"

"Not yet," the Spirit answered evenly. "It's magic is ancient and strong, as would seem to be its will to resist me. But I will force it to unravel its secrets."

"Summon it," Talpa commanded, and the Lord of the Netherspirits complied. Talpa hissed, "Break it!"

Badamon frowned. "It is the last chance we have of learning how that monk defeated you in the first place, and to understand how he divided your body. If I destroy it-"

"I will not listen!" Talpa thundered. "That monk is dead! And this, _thing_ , here is simply a pitiful soul who thinks he can replace a man who had actual power, when he has nothing! That staff is the last link. There is no one else to use those secrets against me. This time, my victory will not be swayed!"

Without further argument, Badamon handed the staff to Djunn who broke it over his knee. Anubis felt the pure power in the room fade out, and knew this time, there would be no chance to reforge the weapon that had struck the Lord of the Netherworld down, so many centuries ago. He knew he was not the Ancient One, that he could not live up to the legend, but he did not forget that the same monk had chosen him as a successor. Talpa's attempts to belittle him and destroy his faith would not be allowed to succeed.

"Again!" Talpa shouted eagerly.

Djunn complied, breaking its remains into the smallest pieces he could manage.

"Now," his master continued, satisfied it was completely destroyed. "Use the pieces some way that will please me."

"As you command, Master Talpa," Djunn answered, sensing his dismissal. He gathered up the fragments and Anubis, and took them from the room.

"Any other requests from me?" The Spirit Lord inquired, annoyed with Talpa's incessant and unpredictable temper, and the loss of a valuable and curious artifact.

"Oversee Anubis' next conditioning personally," Talpa instructed. "I want him broken. I cannot stand his continued impudence! I want to see his spirit crushed!"

"I will see what I can do," Badamon disappeared.

Talpa floated before his blue flamed fires, unable to move, and wishing he could look through the portals. But that traitor was right, he was expending too much to even be able to see for himself how his campaign was progressing. It didn't matter. This was his final effort. He swore to himself he would conquer the Earth.

Djunn was characteristically quiet as he shepherded Anubis back to his cell. This time, though, much of the silence was due to thought. He felt the pieces of the staff in his hand clearly, but they were not holding his attention.

Anubis was surprised when they stopped and he heard the key to his cell grate in the lock. "You are not going to torture me?"

"Those were not my orders," Anubis said simply as he opened the door.

Anubis stepped through. He turned. If he had his eyes he would have used them to search for some understanding of this Captain. "And you always follow orders?"

"Yes," Djunn closed the door and left.

He came to the mouth of the dungeon. One of the Captains was waiting for him. Djunn walked on. If she had something to say, she would say it. If not then there was no point in asking.

Yuri stepped away from the wall she had been leaning against and joined him. "I envy you."

He did not respond.

She continued, her ghostly white dress flowing slightly as she walked, and the armor plating glowing dully in the light of the torches. "I wish Master Talpa had selected me to be his torturer. I can be so creative, and with Anubis blind, every pain would be unpredictable. I could have him quite afraid." She grinned and reached a finger out, to put it through his back.

Djunn turned abruptly. "You believe that fear is the only effective mechanism with which to gain what you desire. A man like Anubis is not likely to give in to fear. Lord Talpa gave him to me and to Lord Badamon to break. Your persuasion is useless. He is not yours, nor anyone else's." He turned back and walked swiftly away, leaving Yuri staring after him.

Djunn considered, standing at a crossroads in the castle. It would likely be a little time before he was needed here again, and with the battles taking place below, there was no danger of war breaking out here in the Dynasty.

He left the castle, traveling the little way to the village set just off to the side from the imposing walls of the Dynasty compound. The sounds of his people drifted through the still air to him, causing him to take a deep breath. This was home.

The Jukai village was just on the other side of the castle wall, otherwise it was in the open air. Some of that ground had been turned to fields in an attempt to stave off the famine that was beginning to ravish the lands. It made Djunn quietly angry to see warriors, and the wives and mothers of warriors working the fields. They had never been reduced to this in the past. Only now, under Talpa's obsessions and carelessness.

He had little reason to think of the needs of the people he had enslaved. All Talpa thought about was war and conquering more territory. With the work of the spirit lord, Badamon, his armies did not consist of flesh and blood men, but twisted and tortured souls, bent so far as to have no will left except to power their empty metal bodies under the guidance of his will. As long as his own people were not used to create these soldiers, Djunn did not much care. But, it meant that Talpa had lost his respect for the Jukai.

Djunn walked silently through the village, exchanging acknowledgments and heading for his home. It would, he decided, likely be straightened out once this world below them was captured. It's resources would be available for the taking, easing the suffering of his people. Or, if those resources were for some reason beyond Talpa's reach, then the emperor would eventually be forced to deal with the problems closer to home. And deal he would, once his supply of souls began to dry up as the peoples on his land died from disease and starvation.

"Djunn," his mate stepped in from the next room as he quietly closed the door. She was surprised to see him. "I didn't expect you."

He noticed the flour on her hands. Baking bread for the night's meal. At least she and their son were not hungry so far. He sent the armor away. "There was no requirement for my presence. Anubis was not due for torture, and the battle is being waged below us. Where is Nalu?"

Tavere dusted her hands off on her bare midriff and answered. "Hubai is teaching him the spear."

Djunn noticed she was still wearing red, displaying her pride in his selection as one of Talpa's personal captains. He liked it, but missed the blue that brought a stronger hint of color out of her indigo eyes. "That is good, though I should be the one teaching him."

"You will," she promised, walking over to him and giving him a gentle kiss. "Hubai is just helping, while you are busy with the emperor's affairs. This won't last long, and then you will be his teacher again."

"It will not," he promised, his thoughts resolving.

The Jukai had faced hardships in many forms and to many degrees over the course of their history, and under the reign of many power mad and careless tyrants. They had persevered. They would continue to do so.

* * *

AN: Djunn, Djunn. He started off as a regular little ol' captain like everyone else, but then he just quietly grew more and more insistent in his own way, and soon it was impossible not to let him have a larger portion of the story. For some reason it just felt so right for him. Probably helped he was one of my favorites. :P


	12. A Matter of History

Aiden stirred in discomfort, trying to go back to sleep. It wasn't going to happen. His mind was too occupied, questions buzzing around like bees on a lazy summer day. He had to find Akio. The young man had promised to summarize his ancestor's book, and Aiden thought it was exactly what he needed.

Getting out of bed reminded him of every ache and pain. The medi-pedes were flexible, allowing him full movement, but he was still afraid of tearing them, the combination making him move extra cautiously. Akio and Masanori didn't seem to be hurt half as badly. Well, Masanori at least seemed less affected, even if he had been more grievously injured.

At his bedside was a red robe, or kimono, Aiden thought he remembered hearing them called. It was better than the torn and stained clothes he had been wearing. Someone must have brought it while he slept. He looked around but couldn't find his old clothes. The same person must have removed them. He put the kimono on, figuring out how to secure it properly. Or close enough. The loose clothing felt strange, and it was a little too short, ending slightly above the halfway length of his shins. Aiden hoped he could get something less traditional to wear soon.

He was mercy to his new acquaintance's kindness. He had no money to speak of, and now he even had to borrow clothing. It made him uncomfortable, and he wondered how he was going to pay him back. He thought about the black clouds and the empty metal soldiers, and knew there wouldn't be any going home today. It was a strangely helpless feeling.

Still, he was alive, and being looked after. This stranger was willing to share with and provide for him. It wasn't a comfortable situation, but it was certainly something to be grateful for. Accordingly, Aiden settled on his knees and held his cross, offering a prayer of gratitude. For his life, recovery, and the kindnesses of strangers. He prayed also for the strength to carry out whatever tasks would be required of him.

He opened the door, trying to remember the way out of this part of the compound. A left, a hall, and another left, and he was overlooking a beautiful little water garden. Koi shimmered in the fresh sunlight, moving lazily about their stone enclosed world. A myriad varieties of water plants swayed with exquisite grace on the water's surface, gloriously exposing their pleasing hues for all to see. The sound of gently flowing water was soothing, and Aiden could see a modest fountain, sitting on the lip of stone marking the garden's boundaries. It's simplicity was completely at harmony in this little world, as it made its unique contribution to its peaceful quality. Aiden had never seen anything quite like it, and was captivated by its pure charm.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Akio said beside him.

Aiden started. When had Akio gotten here? He glanced around, now noticing that the sun was still rising. He must have slept all the rest of yesterday and through the night. "Yes," he answered. "I haven't seen anything that's quite its match." _It's tomorrow_ , he thought. _Happy Birthday, my little niece. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to celebrate with you, Calla._

Akio chuckled. "This one is small, compared to many of the others here, and certainly to some of the expansive ones I have seen in other places, but it's still my favorite. I used to try drinking out of that fountain when I was little. I usually fell in." He laughed at the memory. "The things we do."

Aiden laughed with him, picturing it. It sent his thoughts back home, to his own youth. "When I was about eight, my family and I visited my uncle, who was a shepherd. He had this ram who I took an instant disliking to. It walked around as if it owned the place, and seemed to look at me as if I was a thing barely worth his notice. My uncle was quite proud of that ram, and I ended up being jealous, thinking they both felt it had more worth than me." He smiled. "I decided that if I could ride it, then it would show that I was better than it was. It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. Eventually I got so mad, I began chasing it around. He didn't like that much, and ended up butting me into the fence. Of course, all my shouting at it had drawn everyone's attention, and they saw what happened. I tried to wrestle the nasty thing, and just ended up getting all dirty and bruised. Eventually, my uncle came in and broke us up, laughing the whole time."

Akio looked at him. "So how was your score settled with the ram?"

"It wasn't really," Aiden grinned. "But my uncle had a younger, less uppity ram the next time we visited, and I really enjoyed imagining where our mutton came from that dinner." They shared another laugh.

Akio glanced at the length of his robe, amused. "I hope you don't mind, but we didn't have anything that would fit you."

Aiden shifted his feet self consciously. "It's okay. I mean, thank you." He sighed. "I don't mean to be ungrateful, it's just very different from what I'm used to. But it's definitely better than running around in destroyed clothes."

"Don't worry," Akio assured him. "I am having new ones made for you. We took your old ones so that the seamstress could better gauge your size."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to repay you," Aiden began.

Akio waved his words away. "It is nothing. Besides," he began walking away from the water. "We're in this together, now, till some conclusion is met. All of us."

"I'm not sure what the three of us can do, considering." Aiden echoed, following him.

"There are more than three. In fact, I am sure there are ten of us." Akio wandered slowly back towards the main buildings.

Aiden didn't want a whole lot of people staring at him and how awkward he was in the robe, but it was only a passing thought, his curiosity piqued. "Ten?"

"Yes," Akio continued. "The last time, my great-grandfather's time, there were five who fought against this enemy. They didn't know each other to begin with, either, but quickly became brothers. They fought against the soldiers, called Youja, Talpa, Talpa's netherworld spirits, and most of all the four Dark Warlords. It was revealed that the armor the Dark Warlords used were of the same origin as their five, and the Ancient One left at the end of Sage Date's battles, taking them all with him."

Dark Warlords? Netherworld spirits? "I thought you said ten. You only accounted for nine."

"Yes," Akio said, frowning slightly. "There was a tenth armor mentioned in my great-grandfather's records. He makes references to a fifth warlord, but she didn't seem to appear until they were well into the war. Then, at the end of everything he states, 'When Anubis departed, he took our armors with him, as well as the armors of the Warlords Kale, Sekhmet, Dais, Lady Kayura's, and his own.' Is the line. Since ten armors were taken, it makes sense that there are now ten of us."

They had gone back inside, and Aiden could smell food, making him realize how hungry he was. "I'm confused, forgetting some of what he had been told the day before. Who is Anubis? Why did he have an armor? Who is the Ancient One? Why did he take the armors?"

"I'm sorry," Akio dipped his head. "I'm accustomed to talking about this only with my family, who are already well acquainted with the particulars as disclosed. It is easy to forget you know nothing about it. The Ancient One was a being who aided my forefather and his fellow Ronin Warriors. I don't know very much about him, except that he was powerful, and adamant in his fight against Talpa. He ended up sacrificing himself for that cause, but not before he had rescued the Warlord Anubis from Talpa's control, apparently sensing that he was not as devote as the rest. Anubis became an ally, and the power of the Ancient One settled on him as a successor. He continued to assist the Ronin, right up until my great-grandfather destroyed the Warlords." He paused, gesturing for Aiden to take a seat at the table. "An act that nearly destroyed him, as well. Then, Anubis took all the armors away, to try to undo the curse of corruption, to make them safer for the next generation. For us."

Aiden seated himself as suggested. "What curse?" he asked, alarmed.

"I was getting to that," Akio said, pausing as food was brought in.

Masanori followed the servants into the room, settling across from the door at the square table. He said something in Japanese, which Akio echoed, then seemed to remember that Aiden didn't understand the language. "Good morning." He said, his English much more accented than Akio's.

"Good morning," Aiden replied. "How do you feel?"

"Normal," he answered. "After a fight." He had crossed the room almost slowly, hiding a limp.

As he sat down, Aiden caught an exchange between the two Japanese boys. Akio looked at Masanori intently, as if searching for something. Masanori saw, and his face was thoughtful, but stony. Akio looked away and something streaked across his face, but what that was Aiden wasn't sure. What was going on between the two of them? Did it relate to himself? Or was he being excluded for a specific reason? Still wondering, he took the moment to pray before eating.

Akio waited until he was finished, and had selected, hesitantly, some cuisine. "Now, the corruption I was referring to seems to be an inherent design in the armor. It appears there is a balance in the armor. An evil nature counteracted by a virtue. It is up to the bearer of the armor to prevent feeding the evil, and holding fast to its virtue." He paused for moment to take some food. "If the bearer, if we, allow ourselves to indulge in darker emotions, to take actions out of intentions less than pure, we risk upsetting that balance. If that happens, the armors have the power to change our hearts, and corrupt our minds, turning us into the evil they naturally want to revert to."

Aiden thought a moment, fighting back an urge to get rid of the thing he was given. "And what if we hold firmly to our virtue? Does the danger go away?"

"It would appear not," Akio answered. "Even the act of fighting emboldens the corruption, even against the empty Youja, making it increasingly important to guard ourselves as we progress in Talpa's campaign."

Aiden let out a breath. "Well, that's a lot to take in."

"Indeed," Akio agreed. Masanori might have dipped his head.

Several minutes later, after trying several more of the strange items laid out before him, and settling on two as being the most palatable, Aiden voiced a question. "You said your great-grandfather was almost destroyed when he killed the Warlords. What did you mean by that?"

Akio frowned, the result of a concern shared by a family for generations. "From what Sage says, the beginning of the end was when the five of them killed the Dynasty lord, Saranbo. His was the first real life any of them had taken, and it had strong consequences. Each of the Ronin Warriors was adversely affected, which led Sage to making the decision to continue their fight alone. His hope was to spare his brothers from any further harm, to preserve their spirits. He also hoped that if he could destroy the heads of the Dynasty forces, the rest would flee. To further that end, and give himself a better chance, he attempted to merge himself with his armor. He did not, at the time, know how dangerous an undertaking that was."

He took another bite, gathering his thoughts. "He then defeated the Warlord of Venom, Sekhmet. Feeling more sure, he faced the Warlord Lady Kyura. During this fight, the consequences of his attempt to bring the armor into fuller alignment with his own being, and taking Sekhmet's life, took form. Sage's armor took control of his body, and Kyura was killed. Brutally. My ancestor's feelings towards harming women were strong, and the event took its toll."

He drank some water, finding revealing this to a stranger difficult. "He consulted himself and Anubis, and after taking measures to restrain the influence of his armor, he decided to press on with his original intention. And so he came to face the remaining two Warlords, Cale of Darkness, and Dais of Illusion. They were very cruel. Dais, especially, played a great hand in undoing my ancestor's efforts, and for driving my great-grandfather back under the armor's control. He managed to kill them both, with some aid from Anubis, but he had lost himself. He was driven into attacking the other Ronin Warriors, almost leading to their deaths, and his.

"At this time he credits Cye Mouri with helping him free himself of the controlling will of Halo, and regain himself. Some time later, Anubis gathered the armors and left, hoping, as I said, to cleanse them. How my ancestor was personally affected, it does not say, but I know the five of them stayed close friends, a strong bond forged by their shared experiences, though he seemed to be closest to Rowen Hashiba."

"That is still no excuse, Akio," Masanori said certainly.

Akio turned on him with heat. "You still insist on that, even though you have now seen why? You are supposed to embody Justice, Masanori! Why do you not give it to me?"

Aiden looked at them in bewilderment. What were they talking about? He supposed he should be grateful that they were doing it in English, but that made it little less confusing.

"I understand you view your ancestor as your role model and hero," Masanori said, still maintaining an even tone.

"And he was!" Akio cut him off, standing. "You deny him his glory?"

"No," Though Masanori was shorter, his presence would not be denied. He stayed seated. "Your ancestor was strong, and accomplished much, but my trouble is with you." He stared unflinchingly into Akio's anger smoldering eyes. "You wish so badly to follow in his steps, you are willing to risk the war, to risk lives, because you cannot have what you want."

"I am willing to do whatever it takes to stop Talpa and his Dynasty, it is my family's mission!" Akio snapped. "What do you see so wrong with my desire to be like a great man? Am I supposed to strive instead to be an average one?"

"You mistake me," Masanori said, and his eye twitched, the sole sign he was growing impatient. "I honor your mission, and I expect every man to be the best he can be. But you are not willing. If you were, you would wear your armor."

"I refuse!"

"Your obsession with the past is going to get people killed."

"I don't understand," Aiden broke in, sensing it was about to get out of hand. "If all the armors have potential to be good or evil, then shouldn't it not matter which one we get?"

"Will you explain," Masanori asked. "Or do I need to?"

Akio sighed and turned to Aiden. "I was, I received the armor of Illusion. Dais' armor."

"You were chosen by it," Masanori clarified.

Akio looked at him dangerously. "Isn't that rather easy for you to say? Considering what chose you?"

"And you are angry because Dais caused your great-grandfather to suffer?" Aiden asked, trying to understand the situation.

"Of course I am!" Akio stormed. "How can I be expected to wear this thing, this _thing_ that has caused so much torment! I want to be like my ancestor, not his enemies!"

Aiden took a deep breath, venturing into turbulent waters. "You won't be."

Akio crossed his arms, waiting.

"Since it is your desire to truly follow the way of a noble warrior, then you will certainly be less likely to become something that isn't. If you're saying that you don't want to use the armor because it was once against your ancestor, maybe all you need to do is remember that the armor is a tool. It was Dais who did those things to him, and now Dais is dead." Aiden scraped his memory for anything he had heard about these people, and combine it with the little he understood about the young man who stood before him. They were a proud people, honor-centric, and he seemed to exemplify those qualities. "

"It is no shame to use it in the defense of," the scale was still astounding to Aiden. "Of our world, and everyone in it. Aren't you proud to have been selected at all? Out of every human being on earth, you were chosen. And you are prepared. You've studied all about this. Out of everyone, you are one of the most qualified." Akio still stood there stubbornly. Aiden plowed on. "You weren't chosen because you have things in common with the person who had it last. You were chosen because you are strong enough to use it despite that person, because you can best embrace your virtue, and master the evil within it. To use deception requires a creative intellect, and to use it for good would take a strong character." He searched for a response. "Wouldn't it?"

The room was quiet for a long moment. Akio uncrossed his arms, placing his hands on the table. He shook his head, his natural blond highlights dull in the light. Talpa's clouds had spread nearly this far, and had taken a toll on the sunlight. "You wouldn't understand." He said quietly and left the room.

* * *

AN: I could sympathize with Akio, but that is a little too much pride to be carrying around, isn't it? Poor Aiden's really trying! My sister called Aiden 'adorbs', and it made me laugh.


	13. And Future Consequences

Aiden watched him leave, wondering where that left them. He was still trying to get a decent grasp on the most basic elements of their situation, and this confusion was not helping. He turned back to the table, realizing he hadn't placed his utensils as the others had done. The chopsticks had not been easy to use, leaving a lot of the hard to grab stuff in his bowl. He put them as close as he could to what the others had done, then realized Masanori was staring at him. "What is it?" He asked, almost fascinated by the unyielding quality of the young man's dark, almond shaped eyes.

"You spoke well," he replied, appraising the young Irish man.

Aiden laughed. "I don't know about that."

Masanori almost smiled. "If only you could fight half as well."

Aiden's laugh turned into a wry smile. "I could use some improvement, it's true." He quietly assessed his physical condition, deciding he would really rather go back to bed and let all this heal up nice and undisturbed. "How do you suggest I go about that?" He asked instead.

Masanori stood, repressing a wince. "Come with me."

"Okay," Aiden followed him out of the room, wishing the short length of the robe didn't catch so much attention. It seemed anyone they ran across stared either at that or at his red hair and gray eyes. He had difficulty remembering a day that had been more continuously awkward for him. Nope. This twenty four hour time period took the cake.

The shorter, stouter young man stopped once to ask a question that Aiden could not understand, and continued on, until they came to an appropriately sized open space. It was currently unoccupied, the racks holding the practice weapons full and waiting to be used. Masanori strode imperfectly to one of the weather protected racks and chose a staff. Aiden followed him over, not really sure he wanted to do this. Masanori gestured to a pair of wooden swords, expecting him to select them.

Aiden took them up, noting that they felt very different from the ones he had held earlier. Not bad, but somehow _empty,_ and almost sluggish. Maybe that was just a side affect of his condition. It was possible they felt cumbersome because he was weak. He turned to look across the arena, as it clearly was.

Waiting for him, Masanori stood in the packed dirt. Aiden didn't know if how he held the staff was technically proper form, if they were to consult an expert, but he had no doubt he knew how to use it to painful effect. He groaned internally, hoping the stronger boy would go easy on him. Then again, Masanori seemed a little unforgiving. What would his easy be?

"I was not formally trained," Masanori said as Aiden took his stand in front of him. "But I have learned on my own, and it has gotten me by well. It will be better than what you know."

"Something usually is better than nothing," Aiden agreed, grimacing. His body protested every time he moved, maybe this was a bad idea.

Masanori caught the twinge in his face. "Do you wish to postpone this?"

Aiden considered it for a moment, but he knew they could encounter the enemy at any time. There was no guarantee they would stick to the city. He probably couldn't afford to wait, as much as he would like to. Like it or not, he was involved in this now, and though he did not want all the pain that had already come and the great deal that was likely to come later, he should start trying to rise above it. "No," he answered, wishing he'd said it immediately. "Let's go."

Masanori nodded. "Do not let me hit you."

That was all the warning Aiden had. Masanori came in quickly, swinging the staff to connect with his middle. Aiden brought the swords down to deflect, but Masanori moved with the block, swinging around to crack it against his back. Aiden staggered forward, grunting.

"Try again," Masanori said, retreating several paces.

That had hurt. Aiden recovered, and brought the swords up again, praying he would prove a fast learner. Masanori came in, holding the staff across his chest. When he was close he spun in around and jabbed the end at Aiden's face. Startled, Aiden stepped backwards instinctively, raising one of the swords. But Masanori had already shifted which end he was utilizing and brought the other around in a short sweep to neatly trip the tall Irishman. Aiden fell heavily, jarring his head, and bringing groans from his injuries.

He knew he shouldn't have expected different, but it was beginning to get frustrating. He wanted to just rest in the dust, but his will was smoldering. Maybe he should stop being defensive. He stood, his arms felt weak, his body sluggish and tired. But Masanori was standing across from him, waiting to see what he would do.

"Try again," Aiden said.

Masanori began twirling the staff, stepping forward with daunting intent. Aiden remembered the other young man was hurting too, and marveled at his ability to put his own pain aside, even in a casual case like this. Aiden stepped back as Masanori stepped closer, in truth, intimidated. The more powerfully built young man could put some serious hurt in a swing with the staff.

Aiden forced himself to take a breath and try to focus. Masanori was powerful, and while he was certainly fast, he probably wasn't particularly agile. Aiden did a lot of dancing back home, his footwork should be easy to adapt to combat. Where would Masanori swing? Head, torso, legs? The swords could be moved individually, one could go up when the other went down, and they were not edged, so he didn't need to be afraid of hurting his sparring partner. The staff spun, going around and around. Aiden watched it, waiting, focusing. It broke from its pattern and came at him. Aiden brought his left up, swinging it to the side. Following the momentum of the staff, he saw it shift, and brought his right down to stop it. At the same time, he swiped with the left, making Masanori bring the staff up hastily to protect himself.

Aiden moved deftly to the left, and bent low, trying to use his sword to trip Masanori. The Japanese man prevented the move, and as Aiden was trying to rise to standing, his body less responsive than he needed it to be, brought the staff down on his back again. When that didn't bring Aiden down, Masanori hit him again, harder, and Aiden was knocked into the dirt.

"Much better," Masanori approved, breathing harder. His limp was a little more pronounced when he moved away this time. "Let's do that again. This time I will not be so easy on you."

Aiden let his breath out slowly to keep himself from uttering the telling moan. He could tell this had not been good on the repairs attempted on his body. He had swung too far, and he thought he may have loosened one of the medi-pedes, tearing more skin. His back was throbbing. But their enemy would not be gentle. He forced himself to his hands and knees, and then to his feet. He turned around less steadily, and held the swords slightly to his sides. "Alright," he answered, gritting his teeth.

"Stop," Akio ordered, coming into the arena. They rested their weapons.

"He is improving," Masanori pointed out. "We should continue."

Akio shook his head, but it was clear he was not doing it to be argumentative. "It is true, your methods are teaching him how to fight. To a degree. But as you can see," he gestured to them both, and the fresh bleeding seeping from yesterday's wounds. "Exercising in this way is proving harmful to you both. Perhaps you will allow me to try?"

Masanori nodded, looking at him questioningly.

Aiden didn't want them to start fighting again. "Sounds good to me," he agreed, standing next to Akio.

Akio, standing several inches taller than Masanori, gave him his attention. "Masanori, I still intend to help. Right now, I can do that through instruction." He sighed. "I know Aiden was correct in what he said, but I am not ready to accept it. Can you work with that?"

Masanori stood in contemplation for a long moment. "No one can be held responsible for your safety when you refuse to take necessary steps." His eyes hardened. "If others are killed or injured as a direct result of your refusal to accept your responsibilities, then I will hold you accountable."

Akio nodded seriously. "Understood." He turned to Aiden, having to look up. "I was watching you move. It won't take much to teach your body to respond properly. Your reflexes are a little slow, but you will learn. Also, you seem to have difficulty using both swords. You try, but you have to think too much to do it. Learning to incorporate your swords into your natural rhythm will be your main focus. Secondary will be learning proper form and building your strength. I will show you exercises for those, which you will need to follow diligently. Learning your swords will take something else, and I will help you with that."

He returned to Masanori. "While effective, your methods could be improved with learning some forms as well. Now, I know you read this, but your weapon, the naginata, doubles as a sansetsukon, or three sectioned staff."

Masanori interrupted him patiently. "I can use them both without trouble. I am used to using anything. It does not matter."

Akio shook his head. "That is actually something I think you could benefit from changing. While versatility is desirable, you see your naginata simply as another tool. I believe you would perform better if you attached yourself to the weapon of your armor. Focus on it solely, let it become part of you. If you bend your energies on familiarizing yourself with and mastering the weapon given to you, you will become better. Learning proper form will propel your effectiveness even more."

The other young man mulled it over and nodded. "I will allow you to teach me."

"Thank you," Akio bowed. "Now, I will have to put you through accelerated courses, as we do not have the time to do otherwise. Do either of you need to rest and be rebandaged?" He looked especially at Aiden. "It is fine if you do."

Aiden's mind leapt at the thought, but he also felt that if he were to stop, he would want to get to it afterward even less. And, he knew he was singled out in this invitation. It was true, he wasn't trained like Akio, or strong like Masanori, but he did not like it. Besides, he sensed time was a luxury to be had at potentially great cost. "No, we should use all the time available."

Akio smiled. "I called you soft. I think I was wrong."

Aiden smiled sheepishly. "No, you were right. I'm just stubborn. It's an Irish trait."

"Well, then," Akio said, choosing a set of double swords as well. "Let's get to it."

The next two hours were intense and focused. Akio started with Masanori, showing him the techniques best suited to him, and then gave his attention to Aiden as Masanori was content to practice what he had been shown. With Aiden, he demonstrated basic strengthening exercises, and a strict regimen for using them. It made Aiden tired just to think about it. Then, incorporating forms and techniques, Akio showed Aiden how to use the swords.

"Remember," he said, swinging the wooden swords easily in a series of graceful arcs. "You need to _feel_ them, not see them. When you move your arm," he extended his reach, holding the sword before him. "It does not end at your hand, it ends at the very tip of your sword. When you need mobility," he moved it in closer, holding it sideways in his hand so that it was even across his chest. "Where the hilt and your hand meet is your extra joint. Your most flexible joint." He swirled it fluidly around himself. "Handling two is very different from handling one, but it is not counter-intuitive. You said you dance, correct?"

"Yes," Aiden replied, controlling his breathing. He had been working hard next to Akio, trying to understand and employ what he was being taught. "But my partners are always living, it's hard for me to see the connection. I do best when I can feel their rhythm, and sense the ebb and flow of their energy."

"Of course," Akio replied, closing his eyes and moving about the arena as if he was dancing with the wooden swords. "Something that most have forgotten as technology progressed and the arts were lost, is that our weapons are alive. They are part of us, if we allow them to be, with their own minds and desires. With their own rhythms. Your life depends on your sword, your sword depends on you. It is the ultimate connection. Weapons of the past were often believed to be cursed, or to possess tremendous powers or good fortune. It's really as if they possess their own souls. You have to listen to yours. You have to hear their song, and feel their spirit. I doubt you will find them incompatible, since your armor chose you."

"This is all still so new to me," Aiden said, feeling frustrated.

"It will come," Akio assured him. He stopped and gestured for Aiden to move with his swords. "Try it. Give them a dance."

Aiden felt ridiculous, but he realized this was not a time for pride. Instead, he put his efforts into doing as Akio instructed. Dance? Make the swords part of himself? He closed his eyes, trying to feel the wooden appendage. As his eyelids closed, he realized how exhausted he felt. His arms were like loose strings hanging off his shoulders, and his legs felt like twigs. His whole body hurt, making concentration difficult. He heaved his eyelids open, and tried to do as he'd been shown.

He couldn't feel them. They felt only like the heavy sticks they were, without the life he was supposed to find. He tried to dance with them, but his stumbling feet made it appear more of a drunken man's idea of a waltz. "I can't do it," he stopped, and let the swords fall back to his sides. "There's nothing here."

Akio examined him, seeing he had done about all he could for the time being. "Perhaps that is enough for now."

"Do you always treat guests in this manner when we are gone?" A new voice said behind Akio. The man joined them, and by his features and age, it was easy to see he was Akio's older brother. His hair was dark, creating a striking frame for his fine, almost royal features. Certainly Sage Date's genetic influence was strong in his line.

"Seiji-chan!" Akio exclaimed, twisting around. "Are Mother and Father with you? How did the evacuations fare?"

His brother smiled tiredly. "I will explain. First though, I think introductions should be made. Hiro told me that you received an armor, and that you were out here with two other bearers, one of which does not know our language."

Akio laughed, obviously relieved to see his brother alive. A tension seemed to leave his shoulders. Aiden and Masanori had not realized how much he had been worried for his family. He gestured to the other Japanese boy first. "This is Masanori Kyuun, and Aiden O'Near." All bowed in greeting, and when Aiden proffered a greeting hand, Seiji shook it.

"You are a long way from Ireland," he commented.

"That's a long story," Aiden replied. "My plane landed at the wrong port, to abbreviate it."

"Redirected by destiny, apparently," Seiji nodded, but he had too much on his mind to to continue. "Akio, Father is still in lockdown in TatsuTokyo, and we have lost communication with Mother."

Akio blanched. "What do you mean?"

"She went too far into the city." Seiji shook his head. "She wouldn't wait for the support teams, or me, and now we can't find her. As it is, I fear the teams are pushing dangerously far. If they run into any of the Youja," He took a deep breath. "With communications out, I came back to order supplies for our rescue operators, and I hoped to find some sign of the Ronin Warriors."

"We are here," Akio said, and hastily began to put the wooden practice weapons away. "And we'll leave immediately."

Seiji placed a hand on his shoulder staying him. "As much as I wish you would, Akio, look at your fellows. They cannot fight right now, and you yourself would only be tempting an empty death to go at this moment."

"But Mother-"

"I know," Seiji sighed from a deep pain. "I know. But you cannot afford to be reckless. Mother is resourceful. If she is alive, then she will likely be able to remain so for some time yet. Her weakness will be any survivors she manages to rescue. Again, you must be sensible. If you are indeed the only ones who can stand between the Dynasty and our world, then you should not carelessly throw yourselves into a battle when you are already so wounded." His voice gentled. "Could you really ask it of them, as they are?"

Akio looked at them. _But it's my mother,_ he thought desperately.

"I prefer to speak for myself, and make my own decisions," Masanori stepped forward, ignoring the blood trickling down his side from his aggravated wounds.

Aiden felt terrible for Akio. He could easily picture how he would feel if it was his mother out there, surrounded by an alien army bent on destroying the world. "I can try to help," he offered.

Akio's lips were pressed together in anxiety, but he forced himself to really look at the two of them. Seiji was right, he realized. It would do little good to go now. He might be okay, having sustained the least damage, but would he really be willing to face that fog again, alone? The thought was uncomfortable. No, he didn't really want that. All together? They shouldn't try. Maybe tomorrow, but not today, not now. He chided himself for wanting to beg it of them, when they could hardly keep their feet. "I could go by myself."

"Your armor might protect you well enough," Seiji said thoughtfully. "But she could be almost anywhere. Your armor would probably draw more attention to you, and once they were alerted, they might swarm you." He hesitated. "I'd rather not feel this way about two members of my family, but we must do what we must do."

"You will not survive," Masanori stated bluntly. "If you come across the man of mist again."

"And there could be worse out there," Aiden added. "I doubt one bad man is all this Dynasty has to offer."

"I could simply keep a low profile." Akio countered. "They don't kneed to know I'm there."

"When you are alone, that may work," Masanori again interjected. "But how about when you have your mother, and any others she has kept safe?" He did not add, assuming she's alive, but the question hung in the air.

"Especially when you don't want to fight them at your full strength," Aiden hesitated to say.

Seiji frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"It is my affair," Akio said darkly. "It should not enter into the equation." He took a breath, mentally leaning first one way, then another. He saw the sense in waiting, at least one night, but he could hardly bear to imagine leaving his mother out there, alone, for that night. Just as bad was the image of finding her, only to be assaulted by the man of mist, and him alone, being unable to save her.

His family had always been one focused on duty and responsibility. If he were to perish, the Ronin Warriors would be weaker for it. Masanori was a decent fighter, but neither he nor Aiden would likely survive long without support, to say nothing of any others out there alone. If it was, indeed, the world against his mother, then his duty should be clear. He let his breath out in a defeated sigh. "I will give it one night." He left the arena, clearly wanting to be left alone.

"My apologies," Seiji ran a hand through his dirty hair. "I wish meeting you could have been done under better circumstances."

"It is as it is," Masanori replied. "I am grateful for your family's generosity."

"I am too," Aiden spoke up. "And I feel terrible about your mother. I'll do what I can to help."

Seiji bowed. "Any assistance is most welcomed." His expression changed. "I cannot help but ask, what armors were bestowed on you?"

"I am Hardrock."

"Wildfire chose me."

Seiji nodded. "And I assume my brother did not inherit Halo?"

"No," Masanori answered.

Seiji smiled slightly. "I suppose that explains it. Akio has always been obsessed with being just like our great-grandfather. I've always feared he was too much that way."

"He will be fine," Aiden said encouragingly. "It will just take him time."

Seiji nodded his gratitude. "We shall see. You two should take some time to take care of yourselves. I'm sorry to leave you, but I have many matters to attend."

"Of course," Masanori said kindly. "I thank you for your interest, and be assured I will do all I am able to rid the Earth of the Dynasty."

"I will too," Aiden said sincerely. "You take care of what you need to, and we'll work the rest out."

Seiji nodded and left. Masanori put his practice staff away, and Aiden decided to as well.

"You should see the doctors," Masanori told him. "And sleep. It would be good if you are able to leave with us in the morning."

"What about you?" Aiden asked him. It would have been easy to take offense to the things Masanori said, but he was beginning to understand that he did not say such things to belittle others or make them angry, he simply stated what he saw and thought. "Shouldn't you do the same?"

"Yes," Masanori answered, walking back towards the main part of the compound. "I will, but not yet." He looked over at the Irishman. "You should not try to do more than you can, Aiden. Your limits are still expanding. It is not a strike against you to be learning."

"Thank you, Masanori," Aiden said. "But I hope soon no one will have to make allowances on my account."

He separated, submitting himself to the medical staff, and then tried to find his room, aching and exhausted. He was still unfamiliar with the design and layout of the giant house, making several wrong turns before finding the one that had been given to him. As soon as he found his room, he fell onto the bed, asleep before he hit the pillow.

Masanori went for a walk, which took him past the small water garden Akio and Aiden had visited earlier. There, he saw Akio brooding by the waterside. He considered stopping, but walked on instead, digesting everything he had learned, thinking about all that had happened to them, and what he should think about the people around him.

* * *

AN: It drove my sister nuts that I named Akio's brother Seiji. I was just trying to honor their ancestor by using his Japanese name. I like it. Hopefully, you guys do too. :) Boy, these guys get a lot more down time than anyone else, don't they? I'll have to stop taking it easy on them.


	14. Cracks In the Night

Mikhail forced himself not to move. Surely they would betray themselves if they thought they were alone. He was very tired, encouraged by the sounds of snoring and sleep mumbling from his slumbering people. But from the twins, hidden in the darkness, were no such sounds. He couldn't help but feel as if his people were unwary sheep, sleeping carelessly beneath the gaze of wolves. This moment, straining his ears in the dark, the smell of people, his sense of foreboding, seemed more real to him than most ever had.

"It's safe to talk now," Else whispered so very quietly.

"Yes," Axel murmured back. "I can't believe we're here."

"Helping the Russians, you mean?"

"Yeah. Just look at them. A ragged bunch of strays chasing a bone."

Mikhail's anger was ignited, but he forced himself to stay as he was. He barely breathed as Else went on.

"What do you think they'll do when they realize they can never be accepted? They have to find out sometime that no one ever will. They don't belong anywhere, and in their blood is the code of evil."

"I agree. They might turn on each other at first, but soon a ruler will rise from them, and direct their anger and bloodthirst against the world. Probably starting here, in London."

"That scares me, Axel."

"Me too, I don't like being here, where any of them could turn rabid in a moment."

"They're hardly people, are they?"

"Hardly."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, brother?"

At that moment, someone, perhaps disturbed by the whispering, rolled over, grunting, nearing consciousness.

"Let's talk more tomorrow, if we can get a moment away from them. Until we figure out what to do, we should just act naturally."

"Okay."

Mikhail listened to them shuffle slightly as they settled in to sleep. He was fuming. He had to press his hands against his legs to keep them from scraping against something as they shook with his rage. He had allowed these, foreigners, to take refuge with his people. He had allowed himself to be lured by _her_ beguiling words. _Don't you agree we have some things in common?_ She had asked. Hadn't he secretly desired to not be alone? For someone he could trust, or at least share something with? Lulled by her falsely honest face and misleadingly sincere words, he had been played the fool. And _his_ friendly nature was simply a means of getting under people's guards to learn their weaknesses. A treacherous pair of spies. So good at what they did he had begun to fall for it.

He waited several minutes for the feeling to subside. Taking a quiet breath, he asked himself what he was going to do about it. He thought about killing them now, while they were asleep. At best, he would probably only be able to eliminate one of them before the other woke up. He knew they were stronger than he was, and he wouldn't be able stand against either of them. Even if Mikhail could get all of his people to fight against them, it would only be asking for disaster. These suits the three of them had were stronger than the soldiers they had fought. He bitterly saw they had no chance. When these two turned on them, they would likely slaughter them all. Mikhail was the only challenger.

They weren't sure what they would do, though. At least, they hadn't decided how and when to betray him and his people. He still had some time. He would have to stay near them tomorrow, so they couldn't talk. He would watch them closely, and look for a way to keep his people safe from them. He deeply regretted showing them this hiding place, but there were others. It was an unsatisfactory decision, but Mikhail didn't know what else to do. Creeping back to his bedroll, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

The light was that depressing imprisoned sunshine. The streets were littered with debris, abandoned things, and bloating corpses. Mothers held their hands over their children's eyes, and leaned against their husbands. Shock was painted plainly on their faces, the realization of their situation thrusting its leering head at them through broken streets and twisted landmarks. Many also had desolate fear stamped upon their older features. They had lost another home. Where would they go now?

Mikhail felt their fear, their loss. It was his own. He stayed grimly tight lipped, but his heart wept for them. His people had worked so hard for the little they had, was a place to live in peace asking for too much? The buildings they walked between seemed to close in on him, and it felt as if the whole world was shrinking into a suffocating tightness. Moans seemed to come out of the ground itself. _Like us,_ they whispered. _Like us._ Cold wind stirred the air. _Don't trust,_ it murmured mournfully in his ears as it slipped around an instant, it swirled into human shape before his eyes, bleeding away by its own force. _You will be betrayed._

Laughter drew his gaze away from the specter. Mikhail's scowl darkened hatefully. _He_ would laugh at a time like this. _He_ would be blind to his people's suffering. The sister nudged him subtly.

Oh yes, Mikhail thought, can't have any of us suspecting you. He forced his face to relax somewhat and drew nearer to them. They couldn't be allowed to be alone.

Their faces appeared shadowed, darkened from the true nature of their hearts. Mikhail didn't stop to wonder that he hadn't noticed it before. He was simply seeing them as they really were. _She_ smiled as he approached. As openly as she had before, but now Mikhail could see the lie in her eyes, and the veiled distaste at his presence.

As if she was sympathizing with his position and sadness, she said, "It will be okay, Mikhail."

Taking his cue, the brother immediately added, "We'll help you. All of you."

"We are fine," Mikhail replied stiffly. "We can do without you. Feel free to leave."

"Axel," Boris called from the shuffling, colorless group of civilians. "Would you come here, please?"

Axel smiled at Mikhail and answered the summons.

"Don't be so stubborn," Else said fondly. "See? Your family trusts us." And she joined her brother.

Mikhail stared after them, at his friends welcoming these two amidst them, at his father. Why couldn't they see? They had all been wronged, treated badly since the end of the war. Why did they insist on being careless? They would say they believed peace could be secured through patience and a willingness to be understanding. Was Mikhail the only one who knew better? He saw the wolves amongst the sheep.

The wind hastened by, warning him of something else. He turned, eyes widening. They were surrounded. The green soldiers were circled around them, gloating in a bone chilling low laugh that echoed around and around him. He blinked, and they fell upon them.

Mikhail's heart beat wildly with his fear for his people. Each called to him and to the twins to save them. As he fought the soldiers, his eyes caught the twins. They were fighting the soldiers! His desperate heart almost soared. Was it possible he'd been wrong? Maybe they didn't have anything as sinister in their minds as he had attributed them.

Then their laughter rose above even the piercing cries, and they turned their weapons away from the monsters. "No!" Mikhail shouted helplessly, barred from reaching them by the same soldiers. He tried his hardest, but any he destroyed in their strange wisps of black clouding seemed to be replaced by two more. Then the mass parted, revealing _her_ , walking up the aisle they made. She was a terrifying spectacle, the blood of his family and friends stained her claws and decorated her smoky armor. Behind her, _he_ was continuing the work.

"I told you we would help you," _she_ said kindly, with a crazed edge in her voice. "I'll help you find the peace you've been searching for. And Axle is making sure your horrid people don't have to worry about finding a home."

Mikhail seemed to stop breathing. Beneath him the ground itself screamed and the wind wept as it whipped by them in distress. _She_ didn't seem to notice, only knelt before him after the soldiers had forced him to his knees.

"It will be okay."

Mikhail jumped to standing before he realized that he woke up. He was breathing hard and sweating. He looked wildly around, searching for life in the sleeping bodies around him. Seeing they were all quietly, safely, sleeping, he turned his attention to the wall against which _they_ slept. It had been a dream. A nightmare of the worst proportions. Their conversation though, that had felt too real to be part of it. Slowly, he lay back down, but sleep had fled with his surging adrenaline. A nightmare. A portent?

Else walked through the city, alone. She was afraid. Where was Axel? She looked about her, but shivered in the glaring sight of the looming towers. Somehow, the only thing they suggested was doom. There was not a soul in sight. When had she last seen someone? She couldn't remember. It seemed she had been walking alone for some time, with no change in her environment.

Hastening forward, she tried to escape. As she ran, it seemed she was trying to run from everything. The towers of doom, the weak sunlight that seemed to disapprove of her, and most of all the hungry emptiness that seemed to follow on her heels. Wherever she went, these elements did not seem to change, and her fear mounted into something more. She ran onward, inexplicably returning to the same intersection.

"Where is anyone?" She cried, unable to take it anymore.

"They are hiding from you," a voice said.

She looked around, but couldn't see who it was attached to. It seemed to come from right next to her, but no one was there. "What do you mean? Where are you?" She demanded.

"I am part of you," the voice answered, and Else realized it did sound like hers, but it was different somehow. "They heard about how dangerous you are, how close you are to losing control to your darker nature."

"I am not!" Else cried in bewilderment. "I wouldn't hurt anyone. Axel knows that, he would tell them."

The towers and the sunshine faded out to black. "Of course he believes that. For now. But deep inside, you know differently, don't you? I do."

Else was strangely unafraid of the featureless darkness. "I have only destroyed the enemy. No one else should be afraid."

The voice seemed to pulse in the darkness, coming from before her. It sighed wistfully. "Such a beautiful fantasy." It went on curiously. "Don't you remember, Else? When you attacked those soldiers, when Axel was being hurt? Didn't you revel in the power you found within yourself? Didn't you feel a delightful freedom in your dominance?"

"That wasn't me," Else said desperately. "Not entirely. It was something else, and I didn't like it!"

"It is often strange when one discovers parts of themselves they were not familiar with before."

The darkness receded, leaving her standing in a flat meadow, stretching away into nothingness. It was vibrant in its lively beauty, though illuminated from nowhere, and Else smiled in pleasure. This was just like back home, away from the stifling London architecture. She took a breath, but the scents were stale, as if the flowers were already dying.

A familiar clinking clanking shuffled into this natural garden. Else looked up to see the terrible soldiers marching towards her. The enemy. She was already armored, and her claws appeared automatically. With their shouts, the soldiers rushed at her. She met them easily, and destroyed them one by one.

"Can't you feel it?" The voice whispered to her as she moved on to the next.

She did. Something was welling up inside her, and her superiority was evident. She didn't understand, she had never had a need to feel that way. She was content with herself and her life. She had nothing to prove. She twirled, coming down low, striking down two as she came between them. Else had never felt anything like this.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" that voice said again. "You're better at this than your brother."

"I am not," Else stood at the far end of the meadow, though it was now the center. Behind her lay her fallen enemies. She was disconcerted to see that everywhere she stepped, or where her shadow had fallen, the flowers and grasses had wilted, or been frostbitten. "He's every bit as good as I am."

"Oh, you are so good at deceiving yourself," it said sadly. "You haven't even acknowledged that you are envious of him."

"Never!" Else said indignantly. "I am not jealous."

"I am you, remember? And I can see it clearly. He is loved by everyone. You are just his sister, following him. You have to support him because he is weak, yet no one else seems to understand this. You are the stronger, and yet it is never acknowledged. But here, in battle, you shine. You are proving it to yourself, with every victory that here, he cannot compete."

"You are wrong," Else shouted uncertainly. "Besides that is no reason for me to be feared!"

"You haven't followed it through yet," the voice reproached her. "You see that you do enjoy, however secretly, killing these soldiers. How about when that is no longer enough for you? When you are consumed by your overwhelming need to kill?" It said contemptuously. "What do you think you'll turn to?"

Else gasped. "No!" A deeper fear settled into her belly. "I, I wouldn't!"

"And despite your jealousy, Axel's opinion of you is the most important thing, isn't it? How will he see you when you become that which hides inside?"

"Stop it! Stop lying to me!"

"Am I?" the voice replied coolly.

The city was back, and Else was beset by her enemies. Unprepared for them, she was almost drowned by their force. She fought frantically, clawing her way out from beneath them. Then with an angry snarl, she attacked them with an unholy fury. She felt powerful as never before. Unstoppable. The more she destroyed, the more right and natural it felt. She could barely see, carried away in a transport of violent ecstasy. Their screams and pleas fueled her. When she was the last one standing, she looked around in triumph.

The feeling fled. Her stomach began to churn, and her mind blanked with horror. There were soldier corpses, but they were not close by. She was standing on a tall heap of human bodies. Innocents. Gasping, stammering, she lifted the claws to her face, wide eyed at the running blood as it slid in endless rivulets off of them. It pooled at her feet, and she saw a maniacal smile of twisted satisfaction on her face under the terrible helmet.

She looked back up and saw Axel standing before the mound. He was staring at her, aghast and horrified. "Else," he whispered, and she heard the pain in his voice. He would never forgive her. He could never accept her now. "What have you done?"

"Axel, I," she moved forward, falling off the pile and landing on her face before him. She looked up, tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean to. Axel, forgive me!"

"No," he choked out, stepping back. "You, are not my sister." He stepped further away. "You are a monster."

As surreal as it was, Else felt it was real. It was all real. She was this. She was capable of doing these things. The darkness returned, with it the vague distinction of the voice.

"I'm sorry," the voice said, sighing deeply in its hopelessness. "I truly am. But this is who, this is _what_ you are."

Even the darkness began to disappear. "No," Else cried, terrified, ashamed, and racked with guilt. "Don't leave me!"

She woke crying, her voice squeezed off by her throat, choking on the enormity of the feelings within her. It was dark, and she couldn't see. Shaking, she reached around her frantically, needing to find something, _anything_.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked in alarm, sitting up.

With a sob, Else clung to him tightly. Satisfied there was no immediate threat, Axel hugged her back. He stroked her hair and made comforting sounds as she cried silently in his protecting arms. "Else, what is it?" he finally asked, as she was calming down.

She took a shuddering breath, and another before she could speak. "I had a terrible nightmare. I, I wouldn't, I couldn't-"

"Hey," he said soothingly, his voice still slightly muffled by sleep. "A lot happened yesterday. We were attacked by beings from a whole different world, we were plunged into a war, and we saw a lot of people die. The mind is easily influenced, and all of your stresses just accumulated, as well as your fears. Our minds, especially in our dreams, like to go places I don't believe we ever would."

"Axel," she trembled, all the images fresh in her mind's eye, and all the feelings imprinted on her. "It was more than just a nightmare. It was all so real, and it hit me so deeply. What if," her throat closed up again. "What if I do those things? What if I am everything the voice, I, said I was?"

She felt him shake his head. "Never," he said firmly, smiling in confidence. "Else, you would never be or do whatever it was you saw. We're twins, so I know. Okay?"

"Okay," she answered uncertainly. She couldn't forget. She wasn't sure she believed him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as she withdrew.

"No, it's alright," she forced herself to say. "Maybe later, when it's not all so fresh."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. You should go back to sleep, Axel."

He rolled his shoulders to wake himself up. "I can stay up with you. I wasn't sleeping the best either, really."

She leaned against him, relaxing somewhat. "Thank you."

A silent hour passed, and then another. Despite her rampaging thoughts, Else eventually went back to sleep. Hearing her soft, rhythmic breathing, Axel allowed himself to slumber again.

* * *

AN: Something seem incongruous with the last we saw of them? You're right, but it will make sense very soon, if you haven't figured it out already. ;)


	15. Break Us Apart

"Get up," a hard voice ordered in low tones.

Axel opened his eyes to Mikhail standing over them, fully suited in his armor. Else stirred groggily, rising tiredly from the floor.

"Is something wrong?" Axel asked, puzzled.

Mikhail backed away a step, moving softly and speaking low. "Follow me. Do not put your armors on."

Axel stood, blinking. It seemed they were the only ones awake. "I don't understand."

"Follow me," Mikhail ordered again.

Else shrugged in the dark, equally perplexed. Carefully, they stepped after him, avoiding the sleeping people littering the floor. Else found maneuvering in the dark easier than it had been, while Axel seemed to stumble more than usual as he picked his way through.

Mikhail waited with dark impatience at the door for them to catch up, then deftly unlocked it. Swinging it open as quietly as he could, his hard stare followed them through. Throwing a glance over the sleeping forms of his people, he closed the door and took the lead.

The lights were on, casting them in shadows as they silently followed Torrent's tense back. Else had tried again to ask what was going on, but his sharp glare had frozen the words in her mouth. The air around them was heavy with their own growing sense of foreboding, and Mikhail's nervous resolve. Though they were now fully awake, neither could keep their bearings in the twisting labyrinth. Making it even harder was the fact the route their guide snaked their way through doubled back on itself, to assure their complete disorientation. It felt like they walked for hours.

By the time Mikhail came to a halt, the twins were fingering the orbs, alert for trouble. They couldn't help but wonder if their ally had turned against them. But what reason could they possibly have given him?

With a slight grunt the Russian slid aside the door to another secret entrance and stepped through. Axel stepped ahead of Else into the night outside. Nothing stirred. The moon was severely obscured by the black clouds, making the river Thames look like a slumbering oily monster as its placid surface reflected only the inky darkness around them. He could barely see, but none of his senses sounded an alarm. Else followed him out, noting the featureless riverbank they had been dumped out onto. She was willing to bet the door was well camouflaged to blend seamlessly into its environment. This place would be hard to find.

"Leave," Mikhail said from behind them.

They turned, questioningly. "Why?" Else asked. She wished she was completely clueless, but her nightmare came back to her. Had he seen it in her?

He stood firmly in the doorway, and the slightest bit of light glinted off a dagger in his hand. Inside the suit, behind his hard eyes, he was sweating. "Leave now, and don't come back. If I ever see either of you around any of my people," the water stirred by the bank, agitated. "I will kill you."

"This is ridiculous. Mikhail," Axel stepped forward.

The Russian jabbed the blade threateningly in his direction. "I mean it."

Axel backed off. "But why? We've helped you." He was upset and confused. "We put ourselves on the line for you!"

"I won't let you deceive me!" Mikhail snarled. He stepped back quickly and closed the door, leaving them standing alone. Heavy locks engaged. The disturbed waters slowly settled.

"Axel?" Else shivered in the cold air.

He knew what she meant. What had just happened? What did it mean? What were they going to do? Were they now their only concern? They had proven their strength the day before, but he felt very alone in this city full of enemies. Very alone. He looked at her. That wasn't what she needed to hear right now. He put a reassuring arm around her. Dawn was close, he could feel it coming. "Let's start by finding a safe place. We'll take it from there."

She stared back at him. He didn't know what to do, either. But he was trying to make her feel better. For just a moment, frustration pricked her. She shouldn't need comforting, she was just as capable as he was. Just as strong. No! She loved him for it. She did! "Okay."

She found herself leading as they tried to find a suitable spot. The darkness did not seem to hamper her. Rather, it felt naturally easier to maneuver and see. Else had never been afraid of the dark, but a beginning paranoia had her concerned by how much easier it was to be a part of it and operate under its definition.

Each house and building seemed to offer safety, and at the same time looked so vulnerable against the devastating power of their enemy. Nowhere seemed to offer the refuge they had just been evicted from. After some debate, hastened on by the steadily rising lightness to the gray around them, they settled for the temporary shelter of a dilapidated, abandoned theater. It had the feel of a place easy to overlook, as it had been for some years now, by appearances, and would be easy to escape if need be.

Inside, they found it to be more spacious than the crumbling walls had hinted, and still furnished with tattered seats in uniform rows. It was quiet, hushed more by the mournful spirit of reminiscence than by hopeless neglect. There was a dignity to the place, untarnished by the trash littering its red carpeting and spray painted irreverently on its walls. The twins felt welcomed as they stepped into this quiet shrine.

Some investigating discovered the stage was well supported, but hollow, and under it they settled. Several small holes in the dyed wood offered a discreet view out, without giving them away. They had found old and rodent chewed costumes and odd props that they used to make a sort of bed. It wasn't preferable, but it felt safe.

"I don't think I can sleep," Else said from her small pile of cloth. They had decided to don the under armors before they left the riverbank, and they both had no intention of removing them soon.

"Me neither," Axel sighed tiredly, checking the emptiness again before allowing himself to relax. "I miss home," he said unexpectedly. "Everyone seems so much more normal there, and I can understand them. Here," he shook his head.

"Do you understand it at all?" Else asked, more desperately than she had intended. Her fears welled up, and her distress. "Do you think it's because, because he saw something, in me? Something that scared him so badly-"

Axel put his hand on her head. "Don't even go there, sis. It wasn't anything you did. You saw how paranoid he was of us the whole time. He's wound up so tightly, anything could set him off. Anything and nothing. I believe he was just trying to protect his people."

"By chasing us away at knife point?" She replied caustically. "We are the only ones who could help him. He doesn't have a prayer by himself. Besides," she added as a curious afterthought. "I don't think he could kill us, no matter how hard he tried."

"Probably not," Axel replied frowning thoughtfully. He missed the look that crossed momentarily across her face at his hesitation. "But I don't think we should underestimate his determination, or his desperation. I think he was scared to death back there." He let out a considering breath. "If I had to guess, I'd say that he didn't know what he was going to do, either. Mikhail just doesn't trust anyone. Certainly not us."

"Or he saw it," Else mumbled, hearing her own voice in her ear, closing her fingers tightly on themselves.

"What?" Axel leaned closer.

"Nothing," Else said quickly. She couldn't get the nightmare out of her head. It seemed to mess with her thoughts. It had felt to be so much more than just a dream. And now this.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, wondering about her strange behavior.

"I'm fine," she said sharply and rolled over. "Let's just get some sleep."

Axel retreated, unused to sharp words from her. "I'll take first watch."

Despite what she'd claimed earlier, Else quickly succumbed to sleep, leaving Axle to think and watch alone. And thinking he pursued earnestly. Granted, he did not know Mikhail, he barely had a rudimentary grasp of the young man, but his behavior seemed contradictory to his prior treatment of them. Sure, he hadn't felt welcomed by the Russian, but it seemed they had earned some sort of begrudging respect, or temporary clearance. They hadn't asked to be taken to his secret escape, the Russian had led them there himself. On another note, it didn't seem in character for him to ask for their help, while planning to turn them out when they didn't expect it. Axle couldn't help but think that something had happened between when they had closed those reinforced doors the prior evening, and this morning.

Then there was his sister. Her behavior was extremely out of the ordinary. They had always shared everything, had always been the other's most loyal and loving supporter. They had always told each other when and what was wrong, so why would she hold back now? Everything had been fine yesterday, could the battles they'd fought really have had such an impact on her? He had a hard time believing it. She had an inner strength he would have felt hard pressed to rival. It was true they had never witnessed, nor been a part of anything so terrible, but they had been somewhat prepared for such a thing, hadn't they? No, he couldn't believe that his sister's mind had been unable to bear what they had seen.

It crossed his that she was a woman, and it had long been understood that a man's was more suited to combat. He knew, or at least was incapable of believing that was what had happened here. He knew her better than that. Else had been relatively fine yesterday, if a little shaken up. She was not fine this morning.

It had to be those arrows. They seemed to be the only thing that tied it together. But what had they done? Was it a poison? He suddenly felt helpless. How was he to know? And what could he do about it? He was no doctor, and he doubted any such could be readily found now. It was possible there was one among the Russians, but he had been strictly warned away from them. He closed his eyes in frustration.

He heard Else's breathing slow and deepen. She was really asleep. As he sat there, a feeling crept up on him. It started as an uneasiness at the edge of his mind, and slid up his spine, tingling in the back of his neck. Axle checked the spy holes, but saw nothing. His other senses said that there was something, or someone else nearby. Else's breathing grew less rhythmic, and the slightest whimper escaped her sleeping lips.

"Else," he said softly, fearful of drawing attention from whatever it was he was sensing. He shook her, gently at first, then when that had no effect, more vigorously. He kept calling her, and grew frantic when nothing woke her. Her distress became more acute, but there was nothing he could do. Whatever she was suffering from, he couldn't reach her.

He couldn't sit there doing nothing. He was torn between staying there and scouting the area. But as her pain increased, so did his. It might as well have been his own, the way he felt, and he couldn't bear it any longer. He scrambled out from under the stage and wildly checked the immediate area. He found no sign of anyone. He even dared to step outside, into the anemic sunlight and scan for anything that could possibly be causing this. Nothing. With a grunt of frustration, he returned to find her awake.

She looked so scared. She recoiled at the sight of him, dread overtaking her strong features.

"Else," he spoke softly, swallowing the lump in his throat. "It's okay. It's me." He reached a hand out to her.

She hit it away. "No! Leave me alone, go away!"

He searched her face for some sign of reason, some assurance that he could make her see. He didn't find it. "I'm your brother, I won't leave. You know that."

"You need me that badly," she spat, and he wondered if she was delusional. "You can't see me," she shouted. "I won't let you see this!" With that she darted past him, slipping past before his scrambled thoughts could catch up.

"Else, wait!" He cried, crawling out after her. He got up in time to see her running up the aisle and out the door. He ran after her, shouting for her to stop, but when he made it to the broken door, she was nowhere in sight. He looked desperately, shouting for her, but to no avail. Else had disappeared somewhere in this foreboding, infested city. And she was out there alone.

A pair of eyes watched from the distance as Axel, distinguished by his green and white under armor, took off into the city. Very satisfied eyes. He twirled the gleaming weapon in his hand once, savoring the anticipation. Soon, very soon. He turned and grinned at the giant clock face behind him, and twirled the gleaming weapon. "Right place, right time." Big Ben groaned tiredly and heaved the hand another notch, ringing in the hour.

At the first chime, Talpa's Captain stepped over the edge. He let himself enjoy the rush of air, the slight thrill of the fall, for a moment. Then he used his ability to reach the ground and regroup.

"You were right," he said, not even glancing at the soldiers milling around their makeshift camp. "I'll admit, Shar, I didn't think your skills would prove useful."

The man he addressed was leaning against a wall. His bow was slung over his shoulder. A quiver of large black arrows rested next to him, and a quiver of tiny gray arrows was strapped to his forearm. His eyes opened, revealing gray orbs that always looked far away. "A mind is a powerful thing. Turn it against your enemies, and they crumble."

Another gong, harsh and abrupt sounded from their third member. He had put the hammer down, causing the bell inside of it to growl. He was the largest, and his voice could carry anywhere. "You're sure, Kihrone, that they are disbanded?"

"Of course I am, Lyyr!" Kihrone shouted impatiently. "I've been following them since early this wretched morning! They are not accompanied by Torrent, and just now Darkness ran away from Halo."

"Halo will be distraught," Shar mused, imagining what must be going through the young man's mind. "Now is the time to strike, while he is alone."

Lyyr stood, not taller than they were, but he hefted the bellhammer far easier than they would. It clanged in complaint. "Then let us go. I am eager to destroy these young fools, and prove our worth to Master Talpa."

"No more eager than we are," Kihrone reminded him, fingering the several sharp edges of his glaive.

Shar stood from the wall and took up his bow and quiver. "Let's hunt."

Mikhail made it back to the safe house in much better time than they had made leaving it. He opened the door and slipped through, hoping not to wake anyone inside. The door swung almost noiselessly on its hinges, but after he had finished locking it up again, he saw his father rise from the floor.

"Mikhail," Boris asked, his voice sleepy, but his eyes alert. "Did something happen?"

"The foreigners left," Mikhail said shortly and strode past him. "I was escorting them."

Boris walked with him, and alarm tinted his voice. "They left us?"

Mikhail rounded on him heatedly. "Why is that a problem? We don't need them! We're better off with those we know and trust, not leaving our lives in the hands of strangers."

Boris' eyes narrowed. "Did you make them leave, Mikhail?"

His son's glare faltered. "That doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!" Boris' voice rose, waking people up around them. "They were willing to help us in a most desperate time! Did you forget that they saved our lives?"

Mikhail was shouting now, too. "Maybe they weren't who they said they were! You don't know, I don't know! All I do know is what I overheard, and that was enough to warrant my actions. I'm trying to protect you!"

Boris put his hands on his son's armored shoulders. "It's okay to trust others, Mikhail. Our people may have had a hard road getting here, but you bear an anger that is unnecessary. You need to let it go, and simply be strong in yourself. Then you will be free to see."

Mikhail stepped away and said darkly, "I am the only one who does see." He shook his head, unhappy to be at odds with his father, but he had to do what must be done. He lowered his tone, so that only his father would hear him. "We must leave here. This place is no longer secure. Within an hour."

"And expose all these people to those things again?"

"I will protect them."

"By yourself?" Boris asked skeptically.

"It will have to be enough," the young man answered firmly. "I know you don't see this father, but I am doing the best thing for our people. Please," he begged. "Don't make me use force."

Boris' eyebrows rose in disbelief. "Are you threatening me?"

"No, Father," he said sadly. "You know I love and respect you. But you don't see, so I have to lead you. I am only limiting your choices. To one."

Boris made no response, caught between fury and wonder. "Please, Father," Mikhail entreated. "I need your help in this."

"You really believe all of this, don't you?"

Mikhail nodded earnestly.

"Alright," Boris sighed. "I will help you. But Mikhail," he warned. "Always remember we left our country because a man there tried to control us. He claimed to be acting in his people's best interests."

Mikhail nodded. "Have no fear, Father. I have never forgotten the stories." He left, going to pack up his few belongings and prepared to help the others.

Annette joined her husband. "What were you and Mikhail discussing?"

Boris looked at her, taking in her hardship aged face and work roughened skin. She was beautiful. "He believes our security may be compromised. We should try to reach our second facility, and work our way out of the city."

"Why were you arguing?" She persisted quietly.

"Our boy is growing into a man," he answered proudly. "It's an uncertain road a young man walks when he is trying to become the best he can be." He eyed the listening people around them as they busied themselves with morning activities. "I will explain the rest later. Please see that some food is prepared and help the others ready for departure. I will be organizing and doing the same."

She kissed him and smiled. "Our son has a fine role model."

His eyes shone.

* * *

AN: Everyone is doing the best they can, but it's not enough. Not when their best is compromised. So, Axel, any ideas on how to get out of this mess?


	16. Clashing Spirits

Zariel sneezed violently, bringing herself fully back to consciousness. It was dark, wherever she was. Dark and dusty, easily seen as the motes drifted irregardless of disturbance in and out of the shafts of dim light. She pushed herself to sitting, though it strained her shaking arms to do so.

"She's awake!" an unfamiliar voice alerted her to what she already subconsciously knew. She wasn't alone.

A young man with unmartialed sandy brown hair and hazel eyes crouched next to her, trying to ease her down. She noticed he was wearing sub armor. Strata's, if she knew anything. The last half hour came back to her. Battling with that beserker and the brute with the club, running. Her body clenched at the memory. Running and feeling sick. After that, it blurred together, strange and unclear, like a fever dream.

"Try to rest," the young man said. "You're okay now, but it can't hurt anything to take it easy."

Liam, also in his sub armor, came and knelt next to her. He reached over and pulled something beneath her, to support her as she wouldn't lay back down. "How are you feeling?"

Zariel considered, then offered a small smile.. "I don't feel like I'm about to die." She looked between them, and around her. They seemed to be in the back corner of a large room. One light shone off to the side of her, but past that, it was unlit. The shadows cast by the single, charged light panel suggested large, shrouded objects as far as she could discern. It must be inside the museum. "What happened?"

"You've been very sick," Liam answered, checking her pulse.

Peregrine shook his head. "We weren't sure you were going to make it."

"How long have I been out?"

Liam nodded to himself, satisfied, the tension leaving his face. "Almost fourteen hours. I didn't find you until almost an hour after Peregrine and I got here. We waited for a while, but you weren't showing up, so he went to find a safe place to hole up, breaking in here, and I went to look for you." His earnest, kind eyes honestly exposed the caring spirit within, and Zariel wondered briefly what a boy like him was doing in that armor. "You were a couple blocks away, unconscious and running a high fever." He looked away self consciously. "When we had split up, I felt something off of you, and when I was getting you back here, I realized that you had been-"

"Poisoned," Zariel cut him off. "It was that berserker. We'll have to be careful with her."

Peregrine's eyebrows raised and he glanced at Liam, clearing thinking it was quite rude.

"She does that sometimes," Liam explained.

"You should let him tell you how he saved you," Peregrine looked down at Zariel. "And it wouldn't hurt to thank him," he added pointedly.

"I am curious," she admitted.

"Well, um," Liam wasn't sure how take credit for saving someone's life without sounding ridiculous about it. He'd only done the little he could. "We were sitting here trying to figure out how to help you, and this nagging feeling suddenly dawned on me. I'm wearing the armor of V-"

"Venom!" Zariel exclaimed. "Of course. I should have thought of that, I've just only ever heard of it being used for destruction." She moved to get up.

Peregrine's look had gone sour, but a flash of concern crossed his face, "You probably shouldn't be doing that yet."

"I'm not sick anymore, right? I might as well start acting like it," she grunted as she stood. The boys rose beside her, and Liam gave her a steadying hand when she swayed. "Thanks," she said absently, her mind on a different track. "Is our position secure?" She moved away from his support and looked around more closely. Peregrine stepped away from her.

"I think so," Liam looked nervously around. "I tried to be really careful, and nothing's attacked us."

She swept her cursory glance over their scavenged provisions and bottled water, the makeshift beds, the marks in the wall from Liam's sword and Peregrine's bow. A pile of wadded, bloodied cloth, used to clean her wounds. "What did you do while I was out of it?"

"We pretty much stayed here," Liam answered, tracking her gaze, wondering if they had done something wrong. "We practiced some, and talked."

"Did you scout out the enemy?"

Peregrine snorted, his arms crossed firmly against his chest. "No, why would we? They haven't found us down here, there was no reason to go sticking our necks out."

She couldn't help herself and glared back at him. "Alright," she said in forced evenness. "I'll go look."

"Why?" Peregrine met her glare with cool contempt. "I don't see the sense in getting killed, but maybe I'm the only one."

"We need to understand our enemy," Zariel explained. "The more we know about them, the better our chances of defeating them. For example, do those three always travel together? Are there more than three, seeing as their type is our concern far more than the Youja?"

He looked confused. " 'Youja'? What kind of stupid name is that?"

"As far as I know," she tried to restrain the biting tone of irritation in her voice. He was arrogant and selfish, and in _that_ armor. "That is what they are called. They are from another world, as you know, so your guess is almost as good as mine when it comes what sort of name it is."

"In any case," Peregrine unconsciously widened his stance in defiance. "I'm not exactly eager to see any of them again. My virtue is Life, and I really rather value living. Come on, Liam," he pleaded to the other young man. "You feel the same, don't you?"

Liam shuddered as he thought about that small demon and his electric whip. He didn't want to meet him, or any of them again either. It was tempting to agree with him, completely. But deep inside, he knew that he didn't have that option. "I don't either," he said, stepping closer to Zariel. "Trust me, I don't want to face them, but I don't think either of us really has a choice. I think we lost that when we put these on. Like it or not." He sighed. "I don't."

"I don't intend to get involved in some big war," Peregrine was angry. "I was just lucky to find this, that's all. I only survived because I was lucky." His tone quieted, and something crept to the surface of his features. "It could have been anyone."

"Do whatever you want," Zariel said tartly. "I'm going to go have a look around. I don't want to get into a fight right now, I'm not sure I'm up to that just yet." She turned to Liam. "You stay here. If this is secure, we should try to keep it that way. I'll be gone no more than an hour."

"How come you're always ordering everyone around?" Peregrine asked in exasperation. "What makes you think you-"

"Have the right?" She interrupted him. "This war absolutely must be won. Liam doesn't know how, and you don't want to. I cut my teeth on stories, and I grew up learning everything I could to help me prepare for this day. Unless the rest of us are here in the city, that leaves me. Any other questions?"

"Yeah, I got a couple," he returned her stare. "What others, and where did you get these stories? I've never heard anything about any of this."

She cocked an eyebrow. "My great-grandfather wore that armor you are disrespecting." She began walking. "If that doesn't explain things, I will go into more detail later." She pushed past him, into the darkness beyond.

Liam let out a long breath. "Wow."

Peregrine uncrossed his arms and walked sullenly over to their makeshift bedding. "I don't like her." He threw himself onto it. "She's controlling, rude," He sighed loudly. "And she's going to get me into trouble, I just know it."

"She's just trying to do what needs to be done," Liam said leaning against the wall next to him. "Besides," he ventured heavily. "She said you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"You kidding me?" Peregrine raised his head. "I wouldn't stand a chance by myself. Unless I could make it all the way out of the city and away from this insanity. I mean, I can handle some of them, but all three of those big guys on my tail are too much."

"They're too much for any of us," Liam agreed.

They seemed to have run out of things to say. The room grew quiet, creepy almost with the looming, billowing shapes lurking in the shadows. Peregrine shifted, and Liam realized he could hear him breathing.

"You okay?"

"I'm just feeling a little claustrophobic," Peregrine answered quietly. "And I don't really like being here. Down here's better than up top, but still. I kind of knew those people."

Liam remembered the terrible story from their earlier talks. He sat down next to Peregrine. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No," Peregrine murmured. "I'll be okay. It's just not cool."

"I hear you there," Liam chuckled sadly. "Mom would be so disappointed if she knew I was doing this. She and Dad tried so hard to shield me from the war in the first place. Now Dad's gone, and I know she's going to be worrying herself like crazy. For me, that definitely goes under 'uncool'."

"That's rough."

Footsteps came pounding through the shadows, alerting them both. Zariel rushed into the light, armored up and wasting no time. "Get your armor on!" She shouted. "We've got company."

Peregrine quickly did as she suggested. "I told you that going out there would just bring them here!"

Her eyes flashed. "I didn't."

Liam was ready too, and they quickly grabbed the water and food provisions, securing them in pouches around their waists.

"Hurry!" Zariel urged from the edge of the light. "We don't want to get trapped in here!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Peregrine muttered, readying his bow.

She hardly waited for them to reach her before spinning on her heel and practically running for the door. "Stay close," she ordered. "Don't get split up."

In the dark, something large loomed and brushed Liam's side. He yelped, startled, and slashed at it. The others stopped, looking for threats. With a hiss, the sheet dissolved away, leaving something ancient and inanimate below. Liam laughed nervously. He was more on edge than he'd realized.

They heard the sounds of heavy feet out there somewhere. Lots of them. "We need to get outside," Zariel emphasized as they turned the corner.

"Where will we go?" Liam asked, now able to see the soldiers ahead of them in the dim cloud of dying lights. He was just behind her, with Peregrine bringing up the rear.

"I don't know yet," Zariel answered, slightly swinging the kusari-gama to build momentum. And adrenaline. She still felt weak, her body tired from the effort of coming back from the brink of death. There was no way around it, though, her assistance was critical. The time for thinking was over. The soldiers had seen them and with their cry of battlelust came charging for them.

There was room in the wide hall for Liam and Zariel to stand abreast, but he hung back, giving her room to work, slicing at the ones that made it past her. Each puff of black smoke, released the moment he killed them, brought a mental sigh of relief. They weren't alive. He held tightly to that. Was this war?

Peregrine hung back, afraid of shooting into the throng. Poor lighting and rapidly changing positions didn't provide him a sure shot, and he didn't want to hit his companions. It was easy enough to be a good marksman under controlled conditions, but this was decidedly chaotic. His nerves were wound taught, helping him take any shot that did present itself.

They made it up out of the subterranean portion of the museum, cutting through a steady stream of enemy soldiers. It was no better on the other side. They pressed on, pushing into the same hall Peregrine had escaped only the day before. For some reason, his hands began to tremble as he tried not to look at anything. Not anything but the enemy. It didn't work. His restless eyes saw the ones who hadn't made it. There was Carl. He didn't die smiling.

Peregrine wanted to get out of there, but the others were having to fight to claw their headway. It would be suicide to rush past them. There was the chaperone who had been such a pain. Her shirt wasn't blue anymore. Why did he feel this way? He told himself it was a natural reaction to such extreme slaughter. But he knew himself, and he knew that he hadn't cared for any of them very deeply.

They made it to the exhibit hall where Peregrine's tour guide had given him and his friends such a snicker. It was much more open, causing Zariel and Liam to have to split apart. They were so focused on the fight, they didn't notice Strata pause beside something small.

It was Minnie. Peregrine didn't know how he felt, but he couldn't help but remember how she had stepped closer to him, seeking refuge from the eeriness of the enemy's approach. She'd hoped, fantasized, that he'd protect her, hadn't she? Instead he'd run, left them all.

But they all would have done that! He argued with himself. It was natural to look out first and foremost for one's self. No one else would. His gaze drifted ahead, but caught on something on the floor. For some reason, the drops of blood seemed to stand out against the horror painted backdrop. His hand still to Minnie's cold shoulder, his eyes followed the trail. It was steady, unlike all the other gore, and it led all across the room. He looked back, and though it was lost under the dry corpses of the Youja, Peregrine knew it led all the way back to the stairwell.

He was wrong. Liam, brave and naïve, had gone back for Zariel. He had risked contact with those awful three, and had carried her here. The blood was hers. Liam's well meaning had overlooked the trail her injuries had left, drop by drop. But he had gone back, and he had known her only a few short hours more than Peregrine did.

He stumbled away. He had to stop thinking about it all. It did no good. Out of here. That's what mattered right now. He just had to stay alive. Alive and free. He yelped when he looked around him. The soldiers had noticed and were closing in. He couldn't see Liam and Zariel anymore, they had carved their path too far ahead.

Peregrine panicked, retreating back towards the hall. He shot at them, but there were too many for his efforts and arrows to clear. The darkness seemed to close in on him. The poor, flickering lights overhead, the storm roiling outside with its appetite for light fed his rising desperation. The soldiers pressing closer looked hideous. Their large metal bodies glinted darkly, their murderous intent and nature seeped out from them in a noxious wave, seeming to reflect what they had done earlier, and would now do to him.

"No," he whimpered to himself. Then he shouted it again as they surged toward him. It felt as if his desperation tingled in his fingertips as he notched what would likely be his last arrow. and let it fly. He watched it sail, noted the impact as it bore into one of the hoard. It had his entire focus, and he watched with a certain fascination as the tip bit through the hard armor. His breath caught as the enemy grunt was pushed backwards, and his eyes saw a sort of warbling distortion in the arrow's wake. It spread outwards, the force knocking aside his enemies and blazing a clear trail. He blinked, and time seemed to scream back to speed. The soldier finished it's flying death, crashing against some far wall. Those that hadn't been swept off their feet had been staggered. Peregrine took the instant to move as fast as he could get his muscles to respond. He bounded forward, practically flying himself down the dark aisle. He couldn't get to the doors though, more of the enemy had regrouped following Liam and Zariel's exit. Peregrine skidded to a stop, not seeing anywhere safe to go. There were no windows, he was too far into the museum and some of the specimens needed protection from the damaging effects of the sun.

He saw only one alternative. Up. Haste kept him from asking himself where he would go from there. Praying the supports were strong enough to hold his weight, he quickly hauled himself up on the impressive skeleton of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. In a moment he'd reached the top, and he wasted no time utilizing his seemingly inexhaustible supply of arrows.

* * *

AN: And everyone gets along so great! Peregrine will probably never be sentimental again, lol! I love everybody. :)


	17. Balmed By Sacrifice

It bought time, and a bitter satisfaction when he hit every target, but it was not a true solution. As he sighted and took his shots, Peregrine looked for an exit, angrily envying Venom and Cruelty. Worse than the fact they left him behind was that it had been a momentary weakness. He had chosen, for some invisible reason, to stop by his deceased classmate's side.

He found time to wonder under what sentiment he had been wrestled to a halt. He _knew_ he wouldn't stop for them, he had seen himself do that already. It was only natural. It was stupid to sacrifice one's self for what they cared little about.

And now it was only natural that this fact was to be his undoing. Liam and Zariel had no reason to come back for him. He wanted to, and let himself, but it was unfair to blame them. He snorted to himself. Well fine then! If he was going to die, then whatever, but he hadn't yet.

Peregrine shook off his mood and looked around again. He remembered the force of that one arrow. He wasn't sure what had prompted it, or how to replicate it, but if he could, then maybe he could get himself out of here. He was faster than most of these things, and so far he hadn't noticed the three really bad ones, but that sort of luck probably wouldn't hold out for long.

He took a deep breath, tried to remember what had happened in that briefest of moments. The angle was bad, but he only needed a small opening to make his move. A commotion on the ground made him pause, and he stared in disbelief. Liam? Stupid selfless idiot. What was he doing coming back in here? He looked closer. Zariel was behind him. They had noticed his absence and had come back for him. From the sour expression on Cruelty's face, it wasn't her idea.

He realized the enemy soldiers were trying to climb up the ancient remains. Shifting his position to the giant skull, he gave them death for their efforts. It suddenly struck him, and he had to laugh. He was on the skeleton, bow in hand, and in some awesome armor to boot.

"Would you get down here?" Zariel shouted at him in irritation as she wrapped the chain around a Youja's throat and sent him, broken necked and spinning, back into the throng.

Peregrine's smile faded. She was so demanding. He looked below, to the small space the other two were managing to preserve. He dropped off the skeleton, landing easily between them. How could there be this many soldiers? They had taken out so many, but the room still seemed overflowing.

"Let's go!" he shouted.

Venom grunted, kicking back his opponent and shifting places with Cruelty. Peregrine wondered why he, the least experienced, was taking the lead instead of the tough young woman. He paid some attention to her, finally picking up on her hard breathing and shaky movements. That didn't inspire confidence.

Liam tried not to allow himself to feel overwhelmed as he fought their way back to the doors. So far, the inherent acidic nature of the swords was making up for his lack of skill, but he knew it was a more precarious balance than it felt. He wanted to look back, to make sure Zariel was doing alright and that Peregrine hadn't disappeared again, but he didn't dare stop his forward momentum. It helped to see that only so many could try to hurt them at a time.

He jumped when an arrow whizzed past his head, but he noted the golden color and silently thanked Strata for the help. From behind him were the sounds he was beginning to be familiar with. The chain as it swung and the sharp scratch when Zariel tore through something with the sickle shaped head. They were finally out of that room. It wouldn't be long before-

Liam uttered a cry of dismay when he saw the Beserker woman pushing her way through her men, with the small black suited demon at her heels. He particularly noticed the crackling sizzle that was working all along the length of its whip. The tremor in the ground confirmed what he already knew. The giant was close.

Zariel came close to him. Close enough he could see the uncertainty in her eyes, and how pale her face was.

"That is so not good!" Peregrine yelled, and Liam could imagine him looking for an escape.

That was the moment he found something that surprised him. He was afraid, but he felt something like an island of iron in his core. They had to get through, and this time, it was on his shoulders to make it happen. Besides, it was his fault they had been discovered. He had noticed the trail through the hall. It hadn't led down the basement, at the stairs he'd had to shift her which must have made the blood pool instead of drip. But it was still the result of his carelessness. He didn't know how, but he felt something radiate from that island and it surged through him.

Air began to stir. Leaves, scarlet and golden appeared from nowhere. He knew it was from him, but he couldn't begin to explain it. The intensity rose, sweeping the leaves restlessly about. The enemy soldiers paused, looking nervously around them. The black demon stopped, it's tentacles waving madly about. It paced, fearful of moving forward. The berserker woman paid no heed.

The roar rose to a gale strength, and the leaves grew razor edges, swirling so densely, the three could hardly see each other. Venom could feel himself weakening, the effect of the giant drawing close, but the berserker was no longer visible. Her incoherent shouts of rage took on a pain tinted edge. Liam grasped Zariel's hand in order to guide her after him, and she in turn latched a firm grip on Peregrine's arm. He pulled them forward, knowing the vicious leaves would move with him, or at least allow him to pass.

The closer he got to the giant, the weaker he felt. Zariel began to stumble, and he put her arm over his shoulder, sheathed his sword, and put that arm around her waist. She was as tall as he was. For her part, she made sure she didn't lose her grip. She wasn't about to have to save Strata again.

The effect stopped increasing, meaning they were right by the giant and his deadly axe. Liam didn't hesitate, though he could vaguely see the thing's form through the leaves and the lights. It must have sensed them because it began swinging the two-headed weapon randomly across the hall, attempting to kill them as they passed by. Praying for luck, Liam took them straight through.

Zariel's weight was hard to bear under the indefinable influence of the giant, but he tried not to let that slow him down. A slightly different note caught his attention against the roar of the wind, and he stopped. The axe went whistling by, incredibly tangible as it pierced the eye of his storm. His eyes seemed glued to the shining steel, crudely carved, as it pendulumed across and back, inches from his face. As soon as it passed, he moved forward again, but not fast enough.

"I can't take anymore of this!" Peregrine shouted, and, with Zariel still clamped on to him, he staggered past them both as quickly as the drain on his being would allow.

Zariel said something too quietly to be heard as she was pulled along with him. Liam still supported her, now in the back of their line. The furious autumn storm continued to follow them, but it was beginning to lessen.

Distracted by the sudden change, Liam did not catch the warning whistle until it was too late to avoid it. He had only time to twist around, to be sure Zariel was out of its path, and it bit into his back. The pain made him sieze up, cutting off any cry.

"Liam!" Zariel gasped in horror. The moment was honed by the lack of definition incurred by the flying leaves. The giant's stony hand and arm turned into the heavy metal of the haft, which led into the dully shining blades. One of which had met his armor. The blood that was beginning to trickle from its edges suggested it had bested the armor of Venom.

For a sickening moment, the giant axe was caught in his armor, then it was torn free, allowing Liam to stagger on. Zariel took her own weight, and threw the sickle end of her kusuri-gama towards that hulking frame, steadily becoming clearer as the leaves withered away. The blow caught it in the head, turning only its face for a moment. With its slow movement, it was moment enough. Now she helped Liam, both tugged along urgently by Strata, who had barely slowed.

The raging whirlwind had subsided completely by the time they exited the museum. They finally broke free of the debilitating aura of the giant, and no one seemed to be following them. But their momentary respite left no one comforted. Liam was trying not to gasp with each step, his lips pale and set.

"Where should we go?" Peregrine asked, his gaze darting in all directions, searching for more of those soldiers, and for a safe hiding spot. It looked the same as before. Not helpful.

Zariel looked to Liam. "How far can you make it?"

He grimaced, still sagging against her. "As far we need, I guess. I don't think it's quite as bad as it feels."

"That's usually the case," she said, her manner returning to its more usual brusqueness. The hard set to her eyes didn't quite return, though. She was too drained from fighting too soon, and perhaps concern played a role.

Peregrine rolled his eyes. "You'd make a great field medic. Do you do anything besides amputations with that bedside manner?"

Her eyes flashed angrily at him. "You want to find out? There's no time to be soft. It doesn't accomplish anything."

"Neither does _not moving_ ," he returned pointedly. "I do not want to be anywhere near that thing ever again." He shuddered.

She started moving again, heading first for the less exposed corner.

"Where are we going?" Peregrine asked starting after them.

"To the hospital," she answered curtly.

He stopped. "Why there? Won't that be the first place they'd look?"

"It has medication, medical tools," she explained in short irritation. Her voice turned grim. "And they will already have been through there."

"I," Strata stammered. "I'm not sure I want to be around that."

"Stay here then," Cruelty called over her shoulder.

Liam caused her to stop, looking over to Peregrine. "Nowhere's really safe. It can't be much worse there, than anywhere else."

The English boy looked around him, staring a long moment at the museum. He finally shook his head and sighed in resignation. "Fine." He moved up and took Liam from Zariel. "Lead the way." When her look questioned him, he turned his head away. "It'll be faster this way."

Moving as quickly as the injured members could, they made it to the hospital. Along the way, Zariel had grabbed some material that neither of the young men wanted to identify, knowing it had belonged to someone that wasn't alive anymore, and they had used that to make sure Liam's blood did not give them away this time.

"I'm sorry," he'd said. "I didn't mean to lead them to you, to us. I just didn't think about it."

"I know," Zariel said more gently than she intended. "But you'll have to be more careful in the future."

He'd winced as the pressure was applied. "Yeah."

Peregrine had almost told him how badly he'd messed up, but something about Zariel taking it so well made him swallow the words. Hadn't the Australian already admitted he didn't know anything? At least he himself hadn't come out the worse for wear. Which was fair, as the whole thing hadn't been his fault in any way.

Now, at the steps, Peregrine threw a glance around, checking for a trail, and to try to be sure nothing saw them come in here. He couldn't avoid going inside forever though, and so through the crooked doors he went. It wasn't as bad as he was expecting. There was some blood, of course, but with all the helpless people in here, it wasn't as immediately horrific as he'd expected. He could feel something though, and it wouldn't go away. He could only identify it as a lingering sensation of death and illness. It made him very uncomfortable. He felt more aware of the two people with him, and a troubling feeling of _not right_ coming from them. Peregrine didn't like the feeling. It threatened to make him _connected_ to them at a level that frightened him. Life was supposed to refer to him, right?

Zariel led them over to a medical station and had Peregrine lay Liam out on his stomach. Under her orders, Liam sent the armor and sub armor away, leaving her to work on his bare back. The armor certainly had borne the brunt of it, leaving a gash that was long, but not critically deep. That didn't make it pretty. With pursed lips she set about cleaning the wound, and applying a medi-pede using a local anesthetic Peregrine had found for her. Finally, she allowed him to put his shirt back on, now a bit breezier, and get off the table.

"If it's possible, try to take it easy," she told him. "It'd be better if you didn't tear that open again, but if, when you have to fight again, that may happen."

"Thank you," he nodded, stretching gingerly, getting an idea of his range of motion.

"Your back's numb," she said, putting a hand out to stop him. "You won't be able to tell anything."

"Sorry," he mumbled, struggling to carefully put his shirt back on.

Peregrine just watched from the side. There was a strange pull from his armor that he didn't understand. It wanted him to expend energy, which he wasn't about to do. Especially not after that _thing_ in the museum.

"Anybody have an idea what that monster was in there?" He asked, though he had his own insights.

"No clue," Liam started on his buttons.

"I'm not sure," Zariel answered, washing her hands and preparing more medication. "The black one, Horil, and the big one are demons, that's for sure. Torig, too. That aura of the giant is nasty."

"No kidding," Peregrine huffed. "He's stealing our life force when we're near him."

Liam looked alarmed. "Seriously?"

"You think I'd joke about something like this? I'm about as close to dead serious as I want to be."

"I guess that would explain a lot," Zariel frowned thoughtfully.

"He feels different, too," Peregrine added. "He feels empty. More so than those soldiers even. I can't help but wonder if he steals life to sustain himself."

"That's so wrong," Liam shook his head, finally done with his buttons. "How are we supposed to beat that?"

"I don't know," Zariel said from the medical bed. "But we can figure that out later. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to doctor myself," she pointed to the door.

"Oh, sorry," Liam followed her suggestion. Peregrine rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

Outside the door and a little down the hall, Strata sat against the wall. Venom settled for leaning his shoulder against it.

"I've got to ask," Peregrine looked up at Liam. "How did you get her to go back in?"

"When you fell behind?" Liam clarified. Peregrine nodded his confirmation. "Actually, she noticed first." He almost smiled. "I'm afraid she called you some nasty names."

"Oh," Peregrine mumbled. He hadn't been expecting that. Why, then? It was pretty clear she didn't like him, not that the sentiment was one sided. He remembered something she'd said that made sense. "She probably just didn't want to lose her grandfather's armor."

"Great-grandfather," Liam corrected him absently. "I don't think so. I think she actually wants us all to stay alive. The armor is important to her though. I think it would be to me, too, if I understood more. She hasn't said too much, but I think there's a lot of history behind all of this."

"What does it matter?" Peregrine asked, uncomfortably aware of Liam's life force. He could feel Zariel's as well. "I could have had yours and been just fine. Or hers."

Liam couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't know about that. I think it has something to do with the virtues." He glanced at him. "Her's is loyalty."

"Just what are you saying?" Peregrine glared back, but his heart wasn't in it.

Liam shrugged his shoulders. "It's pretty obvious. You look out for yourself first. Maybe that is an example of loyalty. I don't know," he gingerly sat down and rested his shoulders against the wall with a sigh. "I really don't know anything. She didn't explain much, and the flash I got when I first put the armor on doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

"I hear you there," Peregrine agreed, but he was still offended. "So what's your virtue? Understanding?"

Liam winced, having a pretty clear idea how he would respond. "Piety."

Peregrine rolled his eyes. "Oh brother."

"Hey, I didn't choose this either."

"Alright then," Peregrine nodded his head towards the medical room Cruelty was occupying. "What about her? Why do you let her order you around like that? Do you like her or something, or just like being told what to do?"

Liam blinked in surprise. "I don't like her like that," he answered honestly. "And I'm not a leader, on top of not knowing what to do anyway. There's no reason for me to challenge her."

"So why risk your life for her? Twice?" Strata thought a moment. "And me for that matter. Why risk your life at all? You said you have a mother you love dearly." He gestured to his wounded back. "That's what you get for doing such things."

"I can't help it," Liam said. He smiled as he thought back. "At home, back in Australia, my family and I lived in a really tiny community. We all shared hardships and looked after each other. We had some really tough times, even though we weren't part of the war. Sure we didn't all like each other, and sometimes somebody would get hurt for their trouble, but we made it through because we supported each other. And anything else just doesn't feel right. Guess it's just ingrained."

Strata shook his head. "You're a real piece of work."

"I'm not judging you or anything, but why do not want to help others?"

Peregrine stiffened. "I've only got one life, however boring it is at times, and I don't see the point in throwing it away. Not for someone who wouldn't care, and certainly not when they wouldn't have done the same." Something about Liam's unaggressive nature caused some of his hostility to drain away, and a little honesty to slip through. "People are selfish, Liam. That's the law of the world. So few people out there actually care about others, it's just not worth exposing yourself on their behalf. They'll use you, take advantage of you, and sacrifice you if they get the chance. To stay ahead of the game, you learn to make sure you don't give them that chance." He looked at the floor. "And the people that do care are stupid. They're just fodder for everyone else."

Zariel opened the door and stepped out before Liam could reply. "I've got a plan."

* * *

AN: A plan from Zariel has got to be a great thing, right? We'll find out! And Liam's stepping up to the plate. I'm proud of the poor kid.


	18. Grim Revelations

Anubis listened to Djunn's quiet steps disappear. It was a surprise, to be left alone, even if only for a short time. Talpa hadn't ordered his torture at the moment, and therefore this Captain wouldn't engage in it. Anubis could remember many times when he and the other Warlords had descended to the dungeons when they were bored, dragging helpless prisoners out to toy with as they pleased. While it didn't make sense, he was grateful for it, and moved to rest against the wall.

Tauul let out a long breath. "I pity you."

"There is no need for pity," Anubis put his arms on his knees, leaning his head against the cold stone walls. "I have earned the honor of being Talpa's enemy. This is merely a price."

"Forgive me, but I doubt you will survive," Tauul sighed. "My life is likely at an end as well. Lord Talpa seems to have tired of me."

"Be strong," Anubis counseled. "The Ronin Warriors are still alive and fighting. We have hope yet."

"Perhaps," Tauul groaned. "But perhaps not. I forged twenty one armors, twenty two if I include the Lady Kayura's, and I threw myself into making them as strong as I could. I wanted to rival the work of the monk, your predecessor, and what he had done with Talpa's body."

"Your workmanship was certainly of good quality," Anubis licked his dry lips. "But Lady Kyura's armor was destroyed in my efforts to change it. Despite your knowledge and skill, the armors you have created do not compare to the armors my predecessor wrought."

"It is hard to know what to think," Tauul sighed loudly. "But in case it may ever be of use to you or your warriors, allow me to tell you what the armors I made do."

"I would be grateful."

"There was a woman, Torig, whom Talpa commanded me to armor. She was one of the very few who possessed no powers of her own. I only saw her once. When I asked what her specialty was, she flew into a rampage and destroyed my interviewing chamber. I had an ill opinion of her, so instead of crafting an illusive force into her armor, I stained her weapons with a deadly poison. I wouldn't have mourned if the clubs I gave her, with spikes and slicing edges, had found her own skin.

"Ciceron had a natural magnetic inclination. An ability like that is extremely rare here. His control and range were limited, making it viable in close combat alone. It was still quite an ace for him. His armor amplifies that ability, and I equipped him with a scythe. He seemed to approve of the combination. My smiths groaned loudly for the next few days, as he grew fluent in his improved element at the expense of the Youja, increasing their workload. He will be quite dangerous.

"Lyyr was of a kind to resist vibrational influence. I pondered the best match for him for some time. Eventually, I decided to provide him with the ability to exert control over sound. I was pleased with the weapon I crafted for him. It is a large hammer, but instead of a solid head, I placed a bell inside. I wish now that I hadn't. He nearly made me deaf when he tried it out for the first time, amplifying the sound as it crashed and clanged." Tauul shook his head before moistening his throat with the little water available.

"Nigi was a strange little creature. I can't help but hope I never see his kind in their natural habitat. He is a sort of demonic pygmy from the far regions. Their kind has the ability to camouflage themselves, and I've heard they usually hunt in packs, preying on any stray meat source they can find. Including each other. Talpa was quite delighted with him, of course. I worked his camouflage into the armor, and his dart gun spits paralyzing darts. He used it on one of my smiths, paralyzing and then taking bites out of him before we could stop the nasty thing." He shook his head again, this time in disgust before continuing.

"Then there were the twins, Ruu and Rin. They had functioned as scouts for Talpa's armies, but they have spent fair time as brutal frontliners and as assassins. They possess the ability to communicate with plants and animals, respectively, which was key to their overwhelming success. Because of my craft, they can now control the beasts and plants of the Netherworld. Their nickname, the Harbingers of Ruin, is even more to the point now. Also, they seem to be able to communicate with each other telepathically."

"Horil was a strange little demon. I'm not even sure he has ears, or if those tentacles on his face are his sole sensory receptors. He was not very forthcoming about himself, except to demonstrate his electrical talents. Since he generated electric currents, I designed his armor to amplify and better direct those currents. He seemed very pleased with the whip I designed for him. Are you still awake, Anubis?"

"Yes," Anubis answered from his cell. "You have my full attention. Please continue, we may well be short on time."

Tauul grunted his agreement. "Kirhone intrigued me. His demonstration was not one of power, but of superior spatial awareness, especially with that weapon he favored. I was inspired to create his armor with spatial manipulation, or teleportation, as it were. His glaive, a throwing weapon with multiple bladed edges and close melee capabilities, can also be used to distort the place of things. I didn't realize its capacity until Kirhone used it to make one of Talpa's soldiers reappear in the air, and fall to its demise.

"Badum was unique in that he had no offensive powers. I was confused, until I was shown what he could do when a Nether spirit poured violent energy at him. Instead of being destroyed by it, he absorbed the energy, then channeled it back. He refrained from hitting the spirit, as he would have been in very serious trouble if he'd destroyed it, as you well know, but it got the point across. Any attacks other than physical will feed him, allowing him to redirect it in multiplied potency at his enemies. The orbs he uses allow him greater control, and almost omni-directional options. I'm afraid I did well with his armor.

"Soliar was a siren. Actually, it is rumored that under Talpa's orders, she lured the neighboring Lord Drayon to commit suicide, leaving Talpa with little resistance to conquer those lands. Dissention, changed loyalties, and unexpected violence have all been attributed to her wake. And she was limited to influencing only one man at a time, but with the armor, that is no longer the case. Her style changes by her mood. At times, she finds amusement in simply ordering her victims to their deaths, and at others, she seems to use the confusion to make them easy to kill for herself. She is as deadly as she is beautiful.

"Miuun was a demon who at will could release himself from gravity's pull. Not particularly useful in many situations, but he had shown a certain prowess in the field. As I was attempting to incorporate some of the natural laws into the armor, as the seasons and elements had already been bound in the first armors, gravity was an obvious choice for the man. With his throwing stars he can create gravity pockets. Whether that gravity is increased or decreased is under his control.

"Yuri, well...meeting her almost made my skin crawl. She reached up and put her finger through my head. She could make parts of herself intangible. It was a limited skill, but it saved her life many times in battle. Now, though, she can do that creepy incorporeal thing with not only her whole body but her weapons as well. When she found out what I was going to do for her with her armor, she specifically asked me to make her a garrote. I'm afraid to imagine what evil dreams she had with that.

"I met Shar the night before I met him in person. He was a dream walker, but I've heard his abilities, given time, eventually begin to affect his victims on the subconscious level. He drove a rival of Talpa's mad by feeding him terrible, disturbing dreams full of mistruths that eventually turned his leadership into a joke. Fortunately, he did no such thing to me, simply introduced himself. I was actually inspired by his visitation. I crafted him a bow that would allow him to connect to anyone who was struck by special arrows that I designed to complement. As with all the armors for Talpa's new captains, his power has been increased greatly.

"Olius was not forthcoming about his powers. It was finally revealed that he had none. His family, a proud line, was extremely disappointed and humiliated by the development, when all the rest of their line had notable powers. All he could boast, it seemed, were his heightened senses. I did discover that his favorite activity was hunting in the Lodi Swamps, alone. Most of the intelligent Netherworld denizens avoid it, due to both the dangerous things that lurk there, and the ever present fogs that define the area. I have heard enough stories of those swamps to be very impressed with his ability to navigate and thrive within them. As such, I captured some of that essence, and his armor can create a mist to match. Now he can take his hunting grounds with him.

"Rothar," Tauul cocked his head. "He is harder to describe. He didn't seem to have any direct abilities, but instead an extremely strong will and projected a sense of power. I suppose it would have to be explained as an indomitable presence. It certainly had to be, considering one of Talpa's Nether spirits actually volunteered to be bound to the demon. I have never heard of such a thing before. But I did as I was asked, and bound the dark spirit to the demon's sword. Between the two of them, even I'm not sure exactly what powers they may possess.

"Hidoshi was an almost charming character, but his gentle manner of speech could not hide the battelust that gleamed in his eye. His gift was his ability to control crystals. He can cause them to grow, or change to his desire what is already formed. He was known to make crystal flowers to place on the corpses of his fallen enemies. Of course, any growth took time, which frustrated him. Crystal improvements to his weapons had to be begun several days before he used them, for example. Now, growth is instantaneous.

"Takahi now, he was another who reveled in his power, and was very arrogant. He was the only one who refused to have a weapon. To prove he didn't need one, he simply took a small rock out of a pouch at his side, and flicked it carelessly at the wall. It went straight through it, Anubis, tore a great hole right through it. He manipulates the speed at which an object in motion moves. I provided him with small metal rods, but he still seems to prefer his rocks." Tauul took a deep breath.

"Do you need to rest?" Anubis asked, wondering what condition the smith was in after his time in Talpa's dungeons.

"No, thank you," Tauul replied. "We are nearly done, and time is short. I should tell you about Gris. He is not, by some standards, actually alive. Talpa approached me with an intriguing idea, and I worked with Lord Badamon closely in the effort to create a golem. I tried to make an armor that was of greater substance. It sounds similar, I understand, to the composition of the general troops, but the result of our labor was something much, greater. We did not bind a soul to it, as is done with the Youja, yet it can move and act of its own accord. That will though, is bound to Talpa's, to ensure it will always follow his desires. Aside from the weapon and near-indestructability of the monster, Lord Badamon attached to it an aura that drains the strength and energy from any non-demon creature. Fortunately, no one here is as skilled as I am, and as I turned against Talpa before I could construct more of the things, Gris is the only example of that abominable experiment.

"Do you remember Tsaris, Anubis?"

The name did seem familiar, but it was a distant memory. "I believe I heard of her when I first joined Talpa's ranks." It became clearer. "Yes, Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet talked about her on the infrequent occasion. Wasn't she once considered to become one of the original Dark Warlords?"

"Indeed. The four of them were often in competition with each other for Talpa's favor. That was until shortly before the invasion that brought you to us. Tsaris was battling, as was usual, but she was overwhelmed by a pack of dog-like kojin. She escaped with her life, but her wings were destroyed. Talpa felt he had no use for a such a handicap and became instantly disinterested in her. In bitterness, she exiled herself to the far regions, pushing herself either to death, or to strength. Recently, she returned, and demonstrated her prowess to Talpa. There was only one thing to do when I made her armor. I gave her wings. You can imagine how determined she will be to make sure her disgrace will never haunt her again.

"The strangest though, was one who would identify himself only as Deadman. It makes me shiver to remember him. I believe he was a death spirit, _incarnated_."

"Incarnated?" Anubis asked, both alarmed and confused. "I thought that was not possible."

"He demonstrated power over death and decay, as a death spirit would. Yet he was corporeal, giving him a great deal more presence in our world. Even I almost hesitated to create an armor for something fearsome in such an unnatural way. I did though, of course, and now I do not know what his limits are. He did not choose to share with me whether it worked for him or not, simply melting away. I've heard rumors he is high enough in Talpa's consideration to hold a critical post, presumably by himself, but it is difficult to say."

Anubis released his momentary fear, returning to his center of hope. True, a number of these alone would prove difficult opponents, but there were many, and they would surely assault his unknown warriors without mercy. But hadn't the bearers of the armors succeeded against difficult odds thus far throughout the centuries? He reminded himself to have faith, to stay strong in the event he would be able to unite with the new Ronin Warriors and help them through these difficulties. He had to. He realized the smith had left one out. "What about Djunn?"

"Yes, of course," Tauul seemed to rally himself from his thoughts. "I don't believe he has any special powers, but he has risen to become Talpa's favorite, as you can see. All I really know about him is that his clan has long served the tyrant, and they take an oath of fealty when they pass their coming of age trials. Djunn has reached a position long desired and coveted by his family. Perhaps his unquestionable loyalty is what keeps him close to Talpa, since you, who had held that position once, betrayed him. As to his armor? He came to me with a specific request. His armor does still enhance all of his physical abilities, but what makes it special is that he asked that it be designed to withstand the White Armor of Inferno."

"Did you believe that could actually be done?" Anubis asked, again astonished.

Tauul sighed deeply. "I believed I could try. It was an interesting challenge. Every other armor I made was built with the intention as a weapon. By allowing me to focus on its defense, I could pour a great deal more concentration on the subject. I have never been able to witness first hand, or hear accurate measure of the White Armor's power, but I did my best. I'm sorry to say I was satisfied with my effort." He shifted, turning his head to the wall between them. "Do you understand now, Anubis, why I have no hope?"

Anubis thought over his life, long for a human, full of friends, enemies, death. He had been saved, and he had seen others fight with the grimmest determination. He had seen the fate of worlds come down to a choice. He actually smiled. "Sometimes hope is something we choose to have. We choose it through faith."

Tauul snorted. "And you place your faith in nine mortal strangers who have no training or idea of what they have and are fighting, and who, without you, have no guidance?"

"Yes." Anubis spoke with the confidence he could still feel. "I do have faith in them, and in the Higher Power."

"I'm afraid you are insane, my friend."

"Then I choose my insanity over the unfortunate hopelessness you face. Besides, I have seen both the power of the nether world, and the power of my fellow human beings. I am sure we will continue to be resilient. And beyond that, we have a force with us that is greater than anything I have seen here."

"May I ask you something?" Tauul decided to ignore Anubis' references to a greater Power, curious to something else, instead.

"Of course," Anubis answered. His shoulders relaxed slightly as he was growing weary.

"Why have you not questioned my presence? Haven't you been concerned I may be here to spy on you?"

Anubis allowed his dry throat a chuckle. "Anything I have to say is only cause for fear to Talpa. Besides, I remember meeting you, and I remember being impressed with your character, even at the time. You struck me as an honest man. Beyond that, I simply found no reason not to believe you."

The smith was quiet for a moment. "Thank you," he said, and he meant it.

"You are welcome," Anubis tried to settle more comfortably against the unyielding wall. "Now if you will excuse me, I would like to try to rest while I have a chance."

"I'll wake you when I hear Djunn coming."

"Thank you."

* * *

AN: The enemy of my enemy is my informant. See a name that doesn't fit? In honor of my friend, Deadman, without whom this story would not have been conceived, I made him a captain! I hadn't intended to write anything more, after "A Sage Unleashed", but Deadman said that the story wasn't over because Talpa hadn't been dealt with. In my mind, the story I wanted to tell was over. But that didn't mean there couldn't be more, right? I thought about it for a little bit, and suddenly everything just started coming together. Characters popped up and fell into place after I loosely decided on setting it in the future. I considered using the original five, but it didn't feel quite right, if that makes sense. Partially, my story with them was over, and putting them in another just wasn't flowing naturally. I also didn't want to make everyone related to somebody. I don't like it when that happens, and debated making anyone related, but it felt important for some story reasons, so a couple people wound up that way. :) Anyway, that's why someone doesn't fit!


	19. Facing the Enemy

"Wake up, Aiden."

A hand shook his shoulder firmly.

It was finally enough to pull him out of his deep sleep. Bleary eyed, he saw Masanori standing over him. "Morning already?"

Masanori nodded. "Akio is ready to go. Are you coming?"

Aiden suppressed a tired groan as he pushed himself up. "Yes, I'll be out soon."

"Good," Masanori left the room.

Aiden was even more sore than the day before, and his night's rest had only seemed to dent his yearning for it. But as much as he wanted to lie back down, he couldn't stay here while the others went looking for Akio's mother. With a grunt he got up, shaking sleep from his head.

His eyes caught a pile of neatly folded items. Gladly, he put them on, wondering when Akio's seamstress had finished the pants and shirt. He was going to have to start sleeping more lightly. Two nights in a row someone had entered his room and he had been too asleep to know it. That wouldn't do out there, against the enemy. With a quick prayer of gratitude and for strength, he hurried out of the room.

A servant was waiting for him. She bowed deeply. "My master bade me bring you to him."

"Please," he answered gratefully. They had remembered his difficulty with finding things in the compound. He would repay them with his best efforts.

He was fully awake by the time they reached the main court yard where the other two were gathered. The weakened sun was barely shedding light on the world, still working up the energy to chase the night completely from its domain. Seiji was there also, speaking urgently to his younger brother.

"If you find Mother," he winced slightly at his own words. "Bring her and any others to The Dome. I'm leaving in an hour with the supplies, and we'll be able to help with anything they need."

"I'll find her," Akio's hands, reinforced by his sub armor, tightened with his promise.

Seiji looked at him with concern. "While that is my hope, please do not be rash. You must remember your teachings, and act accordingly. You've found yourself in a different role now, you can't," he shook his head slightly. "The world can't afford to have you rushing into things recklessly."

"I'll be fine," Akio stared back heatedly. Then he recognized the concern in his brother's eyes. He sighed and gentled his tone. "I'll be careful."

Aiden couldn't understand anything of what was passing, so he leaned over to Masanori and asked him.

"Akio is being counseled to caution," the young man replied, his expression neutral. "Also, the survivors we find are to be delivered to the Date's bastion."

"Thank you," Aiden said as he donned the sub armor to match them.

The brothers noticed his arrival, and switched to English.

"I thought you might not be coming," Akio acknowledged him, his mind still occupied by other concerns.

"I want to help," Aiden answered, not taking offense.

"For which I thank you," Seiji bowed his gratitude. He reached towards the Irishman, presenting a small, leatherbound book with what the recipient recognized as the Date family crest. "I had the condensed version translated so you will be able to read it for yourself."

Aiden accepted it. "Thank you. I really appreciate that."

Seiji nodded and stepped back. "Be careful, all of you. There is every reason to believe there is worse in the city then you have so far found. I advise you to stay together, and keep yourselves alert."

"Of course," Akio said impatiently, and started out the gates. "Mother and I will see you later."

Aiden tried to imitate their sense of manners and gave Seiji a bow before following. He heard the man say in low tones, "Please look after my brother." He turned to see he had stopped Masanori with a hand on his arm and had made the plea to the young man.

"He is responsible for himself," Masanori replied.

Seiji's hand dropped to his side, and his head fell slightly. "Of course."

Masanori studied him for a moment. "If he does his best, then I will pay him mind."

"Be safe," Seiji bowed his head and left.

Aiden waited for Masanori to join him. "Did you really have to be so hard?"

The shorter young man glanced to him as they moved to catch up with Akio. "You know my position on his safety. He has the means, but if he refuses to use them, there is no reason for me to be responsible. My efforts would be better spent protecting you, since you will try your hardest and cannot yet defend yourself well, or those we find."

"I don't think we should abandon each other like that."

"Then we each have our opinions."

Akio had slowed his pace down, but sprinted on again when they caught up to him. "We'll go in with stealth." He spoke loudly so they could hear him, keeping his eyes on the ground in front of him. "I have no idea where she might be in there, and we don't need to draw attention to ourselves while we search."

"We should stay close together," Aiden added. "At least within a block of each other."

"We won't make very good time that way," Akio grumbled.

"It is better than being attacked in force, without another knowing," Masanori stated.

"I know," Akio responded in irritation. Then he said more quietly. "I know."

Aiden came up next to him. "We'll find her, Akio."

Blond hair caught the light as he nodded.

They slowed once they hit the city. Wherever she was, it was probably in hiding, and they couldn't afford to rush past any signs. Each on a different street, they swept their search high and low, combing through structures as quickly as they could. Hampering them further were the randomly milling squads of enemy soldiers, which kept them constantly ducking out of sight.

At this rate, it would take weeks.

Aiden paused at the end of his search through another department store late in the afternoon. His determination hadn't flagged, but his spirits were daunted by the size of the search zone. Through the window, he could see Masanori. The other young man had paused in his search as well, turning his head slowly this way and that. Suddenly, he dashed out of sight. Curious, Aiden hurried out of the store. Around the corner, he caught sight of him. Masanori was waiving Akio over.

"What is it?" he asked when he joined them.

"I believe I have found her trail," Masanori answered.

Akio looked around but saw nothing. "Where?"

Masanori took a deep breath, and pointed deeper into the heart of the city. "I can smell her perfume. There were strong traces of it in your home."

"You can really smell her perfume?" Aiden was impressed. "Wow."

Akio gestured the other Japanese boy to take the lead. "Find her."

Masanori glanced at him before stepping forward to follow the faint scent. He moved quickly, pausing constantly to check the trail for deviations. Those occurred frequently, weaving and ducking away from the dangers she faced.

Once, he was so intent on discerning the lightly lingering clue from the surrounding olfactory collage he didn't hear the Youja meeting the same corner he began to walk out of. Aiden grabbed him and pulled him backwards, narrowly avoiding notice.

"Thank you," Masanori whispered.

Aiden nodded.

Another half hour, and Masanori suddenly drew them to a halt. "It has been growing fresher, and now I can smell at least a dozen others with her."

"So where are they?" Akio asked impatiently.

Masanori looked at his feet. "I believe she made it into the service tunnels below." He pointed across the street, to a small enclosed meditation retreat. "They took shelter in there for some time, if my senses are correct."

"You've got me convinced," Aiden said, but he had seen something else, as well. "We won't be alone for long. Look."

The others looked up, and could see in the distance a hazy suggestion.

"It's the Man of Mist," Akio growled.

"We have to hurry," Aiden stated, looking for the access point. Finding it, he opened it and swung onto the ladder. "We've got to beat him out."

Wordlessly Masanori followed him down.

"As if I don't know that," Akio muttered, taking one more hesitant look at the unnatural fog that was slowly rolling their way. He dropped down the ladder. "Can you find her?"

Masanori sniffed deeply, distaste wrinkling his brow. "Follow me."

As they walked along, Aiden tried to smell what was leading his companion on, but all he could make out was the unpleasant smell of mildew and rotten things. There had not been a recent rain, but that didn't stop all manner of refuse from sifting down through the grates above. Anything else was simply too subtle. After several minutes, he did, however, pick up on something else.

"Do you hear that?" He asked, picking up on slight echoes from somewhere up ahead and to their left.

"Yes," Akio said eagerly and began running, his clinking footsteps louder than the voices.

Masanori and Aiden kept pace with him, and the Irishman was just wondering if they should really be barreling down on a helpless group of people hiding from what they could sound like in their under armors when they came into a small junction. The group screamed when they appeared, and began running down another tunnel. Akio shouted something, but it was lost in the chaos.

A woman threw something towards them, and suddenly their world turned into a supernova. The light blinded them and set their ears ringing terribly.

It seemed an eternity before the pain receded and Aiden was able to make sense of the world again. He pushed himself to standing, and noticed that Masanori had just done the same, staring around and blinking. Then he noticed Akio was being helped to his feet by the same woman who had just incapacitated them. They were conversing in Japanese. Akio gestured to them, and despite what had just happened to him, he wore a smile.

Masanori leaned over and confirmed what Aiden was thinking. "His mother."

The woman and Akio came over, and the woman bowed to the two of them. "I am sorry for using the flash bang on you."

The young men returned the gesture.

"The fault was ours, Lady Date," Masanori lingered in his bow an extra moment. "I apologize for startling you as I did."

Aiden wasn't sure whether or not to offer to shake her hand. Being in a country with such different customs was confusing to say the least. "Yes, we were just happy to find you." He rubbed his ears ruefully. "I didn't expect that kind of reception." He had to grin. "You're pretty tough."

"This is Masanori of Hardrock, and Aiden of Wildfire," Akio introduced them. "And this is my mother, Hitomi Date."

"Yes," she nodded her head, then her tone became more business like. As she spoke, the group that had scattered worked up the courage to come back into the small room. "Now that you are here, we should get these people to safety."

"Indeed," Akio agreed, then he realized that he hadn't removed his under armor. His mother had seen it, she would know what he had inherited. He faltered under these thoughts.

When Akio did not continue, Aiden stepped in. "We should hurry, there is a very bad man coming. We need to avoid fighting him if we can."

"Yes," Akio found his voice again. "These tunnels would be a death trap if we get overwhelmed, or if they decided to collapse them on us."

"There is another exit not far from here that will put us closer to the line of operation," Hitomi said and turned to explain the plan to her group, most of whom were staring skeptically at the armors, and at Aiden's red hair.

Their trust in her overrode their fear, and soon they were underway. At the specified hatch, Masanori and Akio went first. The fog was much closer, but there was no other immediate sign of danger, and they gave the all clear. Following them were Hitomi and her fifteen refugees. Aiden brought up the rear. From there, Akio led the way towards the support line the rest of the Date family were manning, leaving Aiden and Masanori to flank the group protectively.

They made it halfway to that safety with only minor, quick skirmishes. Then, their luck ran out. They had all been aware of the fog gaining on them, growing increasingly nervous as their slow speed was proving to be insufficient. It had the bulk of their attention, and they were unprepared for what caught them, instead.

Akio couldn't help the shout of surprise when he was suddenly pulled forward uncontrollably, straight towards an armored man that just appeared in front of them. The stranger brandished a black scythe, it's gleaming edge menacing even in this pale light. Wide eyed, Akio couldn't stop himself from being pulled right to it.

Just before Ciceron swung the scythe to fatal effect, Akio managed to get his feet beneath him and push off, altering his trajectory. He was flung over the man's head and then was swung back. Before it could get worse, Masanori came to his defense. He had donned his armor, and struck hard at the stranger with his naganita. Ciceron dropped his unseen hold on Akio, lifting Masanori into the air and slamming him down.

"Now would be a good time," Masanori grunted, picking himself up.

"No," Akio growled, moving into the stranger and delivering several fast blows.

Aiden had also turned the orb into his armor of Wildfire, and he wanted to help them, but he didn't feel he could leave these people without protection. Hoping his companions could hold their own, he urged the group onward. Something screamed through the air and crashed into his side, sending him tumbling painfully on the pavement. He stood up, wincing despite the protection his armor had afforded.

Across from him, Takahi smirked and flicked another stone at him. Aiden threw himself aside as it rocketed past him at an improbable speed. He had to get these people out of there! The projectiles would be instant death to any of them that got caught in its path, but he couldn't send them ahead without some kind of guard. The world began to take on the very slightest of misty quality. Youja began to stream from hidden places. The trap was fully sprung.

"Masanori!" He shouted, as the people began to lose cohesion in the faces of the enemy. Hitomi was keeping them together, but barely, and it was only a matter of time before they were the targets. "Get them to safety!"

Masanori was in the middle of being flung by an invisible hand into the side of a news office, but he gained ground quickly after the impact, thanks to Akio's interference, and rushed to martial the scared pedestrians. He herded them past the Youja, working hard to break the line, and keep them from assaulting his charges.

Akio was flung into Aiden with a cry. The Irishman grabbed him and rolled as another stone made a decisive crater in the pavement.

"This is suicide," Akio shouted, now having to contend with a green soldier.

"Anything we do feels like suicide right now!" Aiden retorted, growing alarmed as the world began to cloud over. The deadly reach of Ciceron grasped him and drug him and Akio and several Youja towards the captain.

He couldn't manage the same fancy maneuvering that saved Akio, and sustained a glancing blow. Another rock sailed through the air and smashed into him.

Having gotten nowhere with Ciceron, Akio decided to try attacking Takahi. He ran and entered a handspring to launch himself into the almost unarmed man.

Takahi smiled, watching the young man come within inches of him. He relished the look of surprise that overspread the fine features when his momentum was canceled and he simply fell out of the air at his feet.

Akio stood, and tried to punch the simply armored man in front of him. His fist stopped moving. The same thing happened with everything he tried, to infuriating effect. With a roar, he dug in and tried to push his shoulder into the Captain.

Takahi grinned more widely yet, and reversed the young man's momentum, sending him flying backwards with multiplied force into Aiden.

With a sweep of his scythe, Ciceron sent both of them tumbling into a hard wall across the street, and into obscurity as they were lost to sight in the mist that had finally come to rest in the middle of their battleground.

* * *

AN: Of course there were more Captains. Lots of fun to be had! Get it together guys!


	20. Challenges the Heart

Masanori's brow creased as the fog grew denser around them. He was regaining his breath after spending several harrowing moments dashing madly around to keep the Youja at bay, rewarded by black puffs of smoke rising from the cutting edge of his naganita. So far, he hadn't lost anyone, but it was hard work for one person alone. It seemed it would continue that way, with no sign of his companions. "Grab onto each other," he ordered. "Do not let go." He held his hand out to Akio's mother. "It may not be entirely proper, but I think it would be best if you held on to me."

"I don't think propriety is what we have to worry about at the moment," she smiled at the formality of his manner. "Let me know if you need me to let go."

"I will," he answered. "Otherwise, do not."

He proceeded as quickly as the elderly couple with them could go, but it seemed no time at all before the vast cityscape was lost in the oppressive mist. The people slowed down, blind from the fog, and coughing as it's density interrupted their ability to breathe. Masanori wished he could simply pick them all up and run with them out of the city, as his full helmet again protected him from the worst of that effect. He couldn't hear the approach of his enemies, or even see where he was leading them. Trusting to his sense of direction, he simply plowed on.

Akio coughed from the fog as Aiden helped him to his feet.

"What should we do?" Aiden asked, aching beneath his armor of Wildfire.

Akio's head was clouded, but he thought the answer was obvious enough. "We should split up," he wheezed. "Try to rendezvous with Masanori at the Line."

"I wish I could take them!" Aiden growled in frustration.

"It doesn't seem to be happening," Akio answered the voice that seemed disjointed in this featureless gray. "Let's just survive."

"I'll see you there," Aiden assured him before moving away. "Don't hesitate to use your armor."

"Worry about yourself," Akio scowled.

No answer indicated Aiden had already begun his effort to escape. He took a deep breath, to little effect. Something whistled past him, well off the mark. The man with the rocks was taking pot shots. That meant...

He was pulled off his feet by the now familiar force. As he was drug uncontrollably through the blinding, suffocating fog, an idea hit him. The moment he dismissed his under armor, he stopped moving. The force was magnetic. Relieved to solve one puzzle, he started to run blindly through the mist.

He was staggering along when the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He stopped, listening, but heard nothing. He risked putting his under armor back on, hoping he was far enough from the man with the scythe to be safe from his otherwise inescapable grasp. Besides, he was sure the man of mist had found him.

The only surprise was that he hadn't found him sooner. The question was whether he was the first target, or the second. He didn't dwell on it. His ears began to ring from the concentration, and his eyes strained as he tried to pierce the unyielding fog bank. His ears caught the slightest rush of air a fraction of a moment before Olius sliced him on his first pass.

He put a hand to his side with a grunt, and began to move more desperately. He couldn't bring himself to wear the armor of his ancestor's enemy. It may have been foolish, but to do so would feel as if he was dishonoring his great-grandfather's memory. Little could be worse than that.

He yelped when Olius' face suddenly appeared before him, mist spilling out of it's hooded depths, and the demon plunged the two daggers towards him. Akio's reflexes were fast, and he brought his arms up to block the blow, the impact taking them both to the ground.

His crossed arms kept the demon from sticking the daggers into him, but their points still hovered dangerously close. Akio pushed his arms up enough to get his feet between them and push Olius away. As soon as the demon had disappeared, he scrambled to his feet and fled, dodging and weaving, trying to be as erratic as possible. He didn't get far before his lungs started to burn with the effort of keeping up with his needs. It was so hard to breathe. He stumbled on, gulping for air. He swayed, and Olius shot past him, a ghost at the edge of perception.

Akio reeled away from him. Several moments later, the demon sliced his arm, spurring him on again. About the third time, it finally soaked through his fuzzy mind that he was being herded. He realized how pathetic he was, swaying on his feet. He wouldn't be helpless if he put on the armor of Illusion, and he was tempted to don it. He was beginning to see it might easily be his death to continue to refuse.

Another structure was before him. Akio put his strength into a leap, hoping to gain a height advantage. He didn't make the roof, grasping an edge instead. It wasn't high enough to clear him of the fog, but he felt safer as he shakily pulled himself up. No, he didn't have to use the vile armor. All he had to do was use his head.

Standing precariously on the ledge, he tried to orient himself. The Line was likely West of his position, and he began to gingerly step along the edge. Encountering no resistance beyond the suffocating clutch of the fog, he grew bolder. Coming to the corner of his new ground, he leaped. His held breath was allowed to release when he found solid purchase at the end of an awkward roll. It was only slightly lower than the ledge he had just left, certainly above ground.

Moving along, he did it again, and his confidence was rewarded a second time. He found the next edge, and carefully measuring out his running room as he had before, began his approach. On the last step, something lunged at him from the side, tumbling him off the roof. Akio fell much faster than he should have, landing with deadly force on the ground, rendering him unconscious.

Footsteps whispered up to his still form. Hands quickly searched him, finding the orb that allowed him to call on his armor and stealing it away.

"Olius," Takahi shouted. "I can't see a thing!"

"I can," Olius smirked in his hood.

"Well I'm tired of not being able to tell what's going on," Takahi growled. "Since we got the stupid one, get rid of this mist!"

There were many times Olius did not like working with the other captains. It looked like his list was going to get longer. He reached out and touched his dagger to the young man's throat. Killing him wasn't their first plan, yet, but he really wanted to draw the sharp edge across that oh so delicate and exposed tease. But he wasn't allowed to kill this one, not unless they destroyed the others. Grudgingly, he took the dagger away and allowed the space they shared to clear.

"About time," Takahi grumbled, coming to his side. He looked down at Akio. "Makes you want to drop a rock on his face, doesn't it?"

"You know not to do that," Ciceron stepped out of the edge of the fog bank. He spoke to Olius. "I will secure this one, hunt down Wildfire."

"I know my job," Olius snapped. He let the fog roil back in, disappearing.

"I can't see again," Takahi complained.

"I can hardly see as well, otherwise I would go after Wildfire myself," Ciceron frowned. "But there is a value to Olius' ability." He shook his head. "Let's get this one properly trussed, then we'll find Hardrock. This mist will have slowed him down enough for us to catch up to him."

"If we can find him," Takahi picked up a chunk of road and smashed it into the wall.

"We will," Ciceron promised. "Our task will soon be complete."

"I still don't get it," Takahi said as he helped to bind the young man. "We could just kill this one and be rid of a nuisance. Why are we letting him live?"

"It's only temporary," Ciceron assured him, tying the knots tight. "If the others prove to be more resilient than they should, which the Ronin Warriors have seemed to manage throughout time, we can use him to lead them into a trap for us."

"I doubt he'd do that," Takahi replied as he picked their prize off the ground.

Ciceron held up the orb, though the other captain couldn't see it. "For this, he will."

"His armor?" Takahi scoffed. "He doesn't want it."

"Perhaps," Ciceron agreed, rolling the orb in his fingers, tempted by the power he knew lay within. He didn't give in. It's bearer was still alive, and he knew Talpa would be furious if he appropriated an armor without permission. Their master was exceptionally eager to gain the armors. "But I'm sure he has some idea of the value. Besides, if he doesn't cooperate, we'll kill him. It's simple." They found the squad of Youja where they had been instructed to wait, and handed Akio over to them, impatient to begin their next hunt.

Aiden didn't wait for Akio's response, he was too concerned at leaving Masanori to fend off the enemy by himself. There were too many people with him, he needed support. He couldn't see, but he didn't have the trouble with breathing that Akio seemed to. It was the armor, he knew, and he was grateful for it.

At first, he had veered away, hoping to steal off into mist, away from their new attackers. But then a bold idea hit him, and he decided to try going straight. He didn't know if the two new men could see him through the fog, but since he couldn't, it was possible the only one who could was the man of mist. The enemy soldiers certainly had been blind in it.

Besides, he certainly didn't know this city. Honestly, he wasn't sure he could find the Line with clear visibility. Finding it while running off course in this fog was no way to get it done. He moved as quickly as he dared, hoping it was in a straight line. He nervously awaited another pounding. This getting trashed by everything they met was getting old. He was so sore all over, he was convinced they'd hurt about every feeling he had. Akio and Masanori, though, would power through it, so he would have to as well.

Soon he had walked past where he thought the enemy was, and released a low breath when nothing happened. He wished he could pick his pace up, but he didn't think he could without stumbling about to the detriment of speed. It felt he had been walking for hours, but he knew it could only have been minutes.

Just as he was convinced he had escaped, and he had only to find Masanori, the quiet seemed to coalesce into something more threatening. He stopped, listening While it hadn't been as long as it felt, it had been long enough the man of mist should have already found him, if he was going to. That meant he must have already visited Akio. That didn't bode well.

He raised the swords, tightening his grip on them. He would try. He couldn't stand much better a chance against him than Akio did, but he would try. He tried to keep his breathing calm. Akio's lessons ran through his head as he turned, looking for his enemy. Featureless nothing stared back at him, his imagination turning every suggestion into a cloaked figure with two bloodied daggers. He considered carrying on, in hopes of meeting up with Masanori and that maybe they could defeat this menace. But with over a dozen innocents who would be put in harms way, it was not only foolish, but selfish.

Having been forced into the hit and run game before, Aiden was not prepared for the ferocity with which the mist materialized into the captain.

Olius was not afraid of Wildfire. The boy inside posed very little threat. That would not have changed since their meeting two days ago. It left him free to expose himself more than usual, and the thrill excited him. After reining himself in on the one who refused to use Illusion, he was thirsty for the kill.

Keeping focused was hard, faced with a man he could barely see, and the quick daggers that seemed to ignore his swords completely. Aiden backed up, trying to put some space between them, but Olius only pressed closer. He was fighting better than he had before, but Aiden knew the odds were very little improved.

 _"Remember"_ , he recalled Akio's instruction in the training arena. _"You have to_ feel _your swords, not see them."_

Still trying futily to evade the man of mist, Aiden poured his attention into the swords. No, not his swords, the extensions of his arms. They certainly felt different than the wooden practice weapons had. These seemed to resonate in his hands, now that he had stopped to feel them. Not quite enough to call it singing, but he thought it was enough. It would have to be. He couldn't withstand much more of this. Determination flared inside him, spreading warmth through his body. Masanori and Akio needed him, the Earth needed him, and he did not want to die. He could feel the cross laying against his chest, and he was reassured.

His blood was flowing, both inside and outside of his body, but he gritted his teeth, and set his balance. It was time to take the lead.

Olius noted the change. The wounded animal was about to lash out in one last effort at preservation. This was the point at which the fight became the most dangerous, and interesting. He hadn't been sure the boy had it in him. He was glad to find he did, this would have been disappointing otherwise.

Aiden still could hardly see anything in front of him, but this time the swords felt as if they belonged, even when they were swinging out of his sight. The point of the dagger pierced his sight distance, and he stepped aside, twirling slightly around, lashing out with his sword. He didn't hit his opponent, but he didn't let that frustrate him. He knew he had to have patience. He kept moving, letting the energy build between his swords and himself. It seemed the more he opened himself to that connection, the stronger was the warmth rising inside him. He was still a target, but he wasn't just standing there like a victim.

Olius did not have Aiden's reach, but he was far from disadvantaged. His experience and superior speed kept the favor his. The boy, though, was getting faster. It seemed, despite the forced impairment of the fog, he was beginning to predict where and when the captain would strike next. It was prolonging the battle, and frustrating Olius' bloodlust.

Aiden ignored the pain, letting his instincts guide him. He found it wasn't so different from dancing with a pretty girl in a crowded room. Letting your senses direct you there kept you from hitting your fellow dancers as well. Avoiding an unseemly collision while letting the passion of the dance sweep you across the room was a skill born of instinct. And one he was well practiced in.

He could feel the aggression building from his opponent as he stepped aside from another attack. Olius whipped around, driving in close to him, but Aiden stepped smoothly from one side to the other. With his enemy in sight, he swung out with a sharp hand, then following that with a twirl and swipe from the other side. He felt them both connect. The fire inside was rising to a roar that would soon have to be released.

Olius grunted, stepping away from those sharp blades. He never thought they would taste his blood. The prey was turning on the predator, but he refused to give in. Something had changed in the boy, it was certain. But the animal in Olius didn't stop to think about it. Instead, it drove him forward with a murderous snarl of rage, as he leaped upon the bearer of Wildfire.

Aiden didn't move aside in time, and he was pinned beneath the captain. He managed to keep the swords between them, but Olius was fearsomely enraged. The captain sunk one of the daggers between a tiny chink in the armor, sliding it into Aiden's side.

Aiden cried out, but didn't lose his hold on the swords. As Olius began to drag the dagger down, Aiden almost doubted, almost allowed himself to think that this fight was nearing its awful conclusion, against him. Instead, he believed the fire could culminate, that he could control it, and that it was its time to break free.

Heat seared Olius' face, driving him off the young man. He had been sure they didn't know how to harness their power, but now... He stayed crouched, watching Aiden gain his feet, the fog defusing the light he was putting off, but unable to hide it.

The flickering, changing, rising heat was burning away the vapors, leaving less and less between them. Olius thought about rushing in and finishing him off, the boy had to be barely standing. But then Aiden raised the swords and swept them down towards him, and long tongues of fire blazed through his cover and found him, happily eating at his cloak and skin. He shouted, rolling to put it out. As soon as it was under control, he ran away, not about to face that again.

Aiden smiled as the fog lifted, and he could finally see the street again. "Thank you," he whispered to the sky. Reluctantly, he sheathed the swords. The feel of them was something special, and he found it hard to let go. At least he knew it now, and knew they would be there for him whenever he needed them. It was what Akio had talked about, and he understood. With a painful gasp, he drew the dagger out of his side. He found a place to store it, deciding to take the nasty thing with him.

He felt light headed, from blood loss and expended energy, but though he wanted to rest, he continued on. Masanori and the refugees still needed him, and he would simply have to find the strength to be there.

* * *

AN: Good job, Aiden! Is it wrong for me to be proud of him? I hope not because I can't help myself. And Akio is certainly going to regret this, isn't he? Getting out of this might be a little awkward...


	21. And Reveals It's Steel

Hitomi had shepherded everyone into an eerily empty house, giving them safety as Masanori dealt with another wave of Youja. She had hoped they would be found by the other two, her son especially. But whether the fog had defeated them, or something else, they hadn't yet come. Normally she wouldn't have worried so much for her son, but she knew that Akio wasn't likely to use his armor, not until it was too late. She loved him dearly, but she knew how much he had despised Dais and the armor of Illusion because of what it had done to her grand uncle. That he had received it was indeed hard to accept, as she had always felt the same. He had to, though, he had to try for the sake of their entire world. The Ancient, Anubis, had been fixing the armors this entire time. They had to trust that his efforts had been successful. Akio, though, was stubborn and proud.

And he wasn't here.

Masanori swished the bladed end of his naganita through the fog, this time hitting nothing. So far, he had attacked everything that they came across, and it hadn't been a mistake. This was the third unit they had stumbled upon, in his book a long streak of bad luck. To have found this many made him wonder how many more were out there. So far, he had managed not to lose any of the fragile refugees, but they had covered precious little ground. The two youngest children were being carried, but no one was able to carry the elderly couple with them. And in this fog, he knew he couldn't push them any more than he was. Their speed though, chafed at him, unused as he was to being held back.

A clank sounded, meaning he hadn't yet eliminated this unit. He scraped the naganita on the ground, drawing the Youja towards him by the sound. As soon as it sounded close enough, he slashed decisively, and the thing puffed out its black smoke, which hung disturbingly in the air. He listened for several more moments, but heard nothing more. That was probably the last one.

"Let's move on," he said as he poked his head through the door. Hitomi found his hand, and they again pressed into the mist.

The children continued to cough and cry. Maybe the sound of their bawling, despite the carrier's best efforts, was what was drawing the enemy to them. He understood that they were only trying to draw breath into their little lungs. The elderly couple was wheezing, and Masanori thought they were moving even slower. Even the healthy adults were terribly slowed and coughing. He had managed to protect them this far, but he would gladly have welcomed the others' company. Even Akio would be better than nothing, then he wouldn't have to worry as much about being flanked, losing his charges before he even knew they were being attacked.

They had traveled a little farther, when Masanori realized he could see his feet. Almost immediately after, the street, structures, and the refugees were all clear and plain to see. His charges were confused, then they broke into a cheer until Hitomi hushed them sternly.

"It's gone?" Hitomi asked.

He knew the much bigger questions behind it, but did not know the answers. "It would seem." He suddenly felt vulnerable. Now their enemies could see them, as well. His lips tightened. "We must move more quickly." He pulled them forward, all but dragging the group along. With the fog gone, they no longer needed to hold hands, but no one dared let go for fear of being left behind.

A moment later, Masanori came to stop. He looked behind them, sensing something. Two vague forms began materializing, and it took him no time to recognize the large scythe one of them held. "Run!" He yelled, releasing Hitomi's hand and taking the naganita in both of his and moving the group ahead of him.

The people were startled by the urgency displayed by him, and quickly did as they were told. They stopped with screams when more Youja came in sight.

"Masanori!" Hitomi called as they were cut off.

 _Not good_ , Masanori thought as he raced to meet the soldiers. It was harder to keep them away from the refugees, as they kept trying to get around him. As he fought, he searched himself for some sign of the power of Hardrock as mentioned in the record he had read back at the Date estates, but found none. Hitomi did her part the best she could. Where they were there was no easy shelter to hide them in, but she kept them moving out of the enemies hands until Masanori was able to dispatch the threats. She thought about using one of the precious few grenades she had left, but she was afraid the shrapnel would affect the refugees instead.

Finally, Masanori had dealt with the Youja, but it had given time for Takahi and Ciceron to catch up to them. He looked with great concern at the group he had found himself in charge of. There was no way he could deal with both the captains, and any additional forces that found them.

"I'll get them there," Hitomi promised, and he read the question in her eyes. Could he take care of the approaching threats?

Seeing as they were coming, and there hadn't been any sign of his fellow Ronin Warriors, Masanori felt he could only conclude his comrades had been killed. There was little doubt the same fate would befall him if he engaged them in battle. But the attempt was the only way to preserve the refugees. He nodded. "I will buy you time."

"It has been an honor, Masanori," Hitomi took the time to bow deeply.

"The honor has been mine," he replied with a formal gesture of his own. "You are an exceptional woman, please do not endanger yourself in this city again. Your family is worried by your actions."

"I will consider it," she answered, smiling. "But we must do what we must." She left him, praying they would not come across any more of the Youja, and that the young man might by some miracle, survive.

Masanori did not watch her go, instead he turned to face Ciceron and Takahi. Remembering how the one with the scythe had picked him up and tossed him around with such ease, he planted the naganita into the ground, both as an anchor and a marker. He would not let them past that point. Not until there wasn't a breath left in his body.

The captains stopped short of him.

"You made it farther then we expected," Ciceron said, twirling the scythe.

Masanori remained stoic, one hand on his weapon, the other held ready at his side.

"Don't you want to say anything?" Takahi pressed. "Maybe beg for your life? I like it when they do that."

"You didn't come to talk," Hardrock stated firmly. "I see no reason to pretend otherwise."

Ciceron shrugged. "You're the only one left. I thought it would be interesting to have a conversation before we saw the last of your kind, but if that's the way you want it." He swung the wicked scythe at him, but Masanori was ready with the kind of deadly calm only a man who doesn't expect to live can exhibit.

As the curved edge came at him, Masanori ran towards the captain, sliding under the scythe as it split the air above him. He came up under the man's guard, and delivered three hard punches in rapid succession. "Takahi!" Ciceron grunted, staggering backwards.

"Fine," the other captain rolled his eyes. Masanori's fist stopped in midair, and Ciceron took the chance to kick him away. Takahi gleefully heightened the speed with which Masanori was thrown, and then stopped his momentum completely. It felt like being thrown from a wind tunnel into a brick wall, and Masanori shook his head to clear it of the stars. Before he could get to his feet, the invisible hand grabbed him, and began to haul him back to the captains. He reached out and grasped the naganita as he was drug past it, stopping the slide.

Takahi frowned and grabbed a rock from his pouch. He sent it screaming into the young man's chest. The breath was knocked from him, but Masanori stubbornly kept ahold of the weapon, until the force conquered it as well, and both the weapon and Hardrock were lifted into the air. He did not escape the scythe that time, but he managed to move the naganita between its deadly edge and himself. He was brought hard to the ground by Takahi, and Ciceron set the heavy scythe on his chest, pinning him.

They would have been surprised if they could have heard his heartbeat, regular and rhythmic, unacquainted with fear. He regained his breath, and heaved himself up, swinging the naganita against Takahi. Almost.

The captain reacted quickly enough to stop it before it touched him. Masanori followed the weapon, leaning over and punching Takahi, sending the captain onto the pavement. In one fluid movement, Hardrock broke the staff into it's three sectioned alternative, the sansetsukon, and wrapped it around the captain's throat while he was stunned. He held tight when Ciceron used his magnetic powers to again pull him away, not seeing what had happened to his fellow.

Takahi choked under the pressure, lifted off the ground by his head. He reached up to struggle with the chain, but Masanori would not let go. Ciceron didn't see the trouble until he had already sent Masanori flying into another wall, taking the captain with him.

Masanori's grip loosened slightly, as he fell to the ground, enough for his captive to escape. Takahi slipped out from under the chain, and set his seething eyes on the boy.

"I've had it!" He shouted, drawing out one of the short metal rods he was equipped with.

Masanori tried to stand, but Ciceron used his power to push him against the wall beyond what he could fight against. Takahi took an aggressive pleasure from the knowledge that the boy couldn't escape. He carefully lined up the tiny rod, and threw it dart style at Hardrock. He accelerated the speed, and it acted like a kinetic weapon on impact.

Masanori grunted and sagged from the blow, coughing blood. He tried to struggle, but it was useless. He hadn't bought enough time, he couldn't die just yet. There was probably one way to make them draw this out. "Easy for you to say you defeated me," he wheezed. "Standing back there."

"We gave you the chance to talk, and you refused," Ciceron stated mildly. "Do you want to now because you are afraid of death?"

Masanori looked him in the eyes. "Do you believe I fear death?"

"No," Ciceron said slowly, forced to respect the fierce, unrelenting quality of the young man's gaze.

"Why then?" Takahi growled impatiently. "Why change your mind if you're not just trying to survive?"

"I'm trying to teach you to get your hands dirty," Masanori said. He'd spotted something coming up to them all, but he focused on the captains. "Do you wish to end your life with the word 'Coward' on your headstone? Or do you want to come take my life with your own hands?"

Ciceron started to laugh, and Takahi stared at him. "You certainly are a strange one," Ciceron said, still chuckling. "And very brave. Takahi, you should do as he says."

"Why?" Takahi hunched slightly. "So he can kill me when I get close? No."

Ciceron raised his hand, spreadeagling Masanori, and pushing him harder into the wall. "I'll make sure he doesn't get the chance."

Takahi still hesitated.

Masanori laughed, choking. "Even against a helpless man you cannot find it in yourself to kill barehanded? How did you even come to hold station with that sort of attitude?"

Takahi's eyes flashed, angry at the mockery from both sides as he knew Ciceron was smiling in agreement under his helmet. He gripped another rod tightly. "Because I have other strengths!" And poised to throw it against the young man.

Metal steps came close behind them. Ciceron assumed it was one of the Youja coming to report. "What is it?"

In response, it darted next to him and grabbed Takahi, holding a sword to his throat. "Release Hardrock," Aiden commanded.

"So you managed to best Olius," Ciceron marveled, turning his head to look at him. "While that is impressive, I will not release Hardrock."

"Ciceron-" Takahi growled. It was meant as a warning, but there was a betraying higher note.

Ciceron cut him off. "We both must kill each other. You would still need to kill Takahi if I let your friend loose. Just as I would still need to kill you if you let my compatriot go."

"So we're at a stalemate?" Aiden asked, confused. This wasn't going like he thought it would.

"No, I wouldn't call it that," Ciceron talked amiably. "Even if you do kill Takahi, you cannot hope to take me as well in your condition. The two of you, " He gestured to Masanori. "Couldn't kill me as it is."

"You have to try," Masanori said from the wall. "It is what I would do."

Yes, he _should_. But even though Takahi was an enemy, Aiden felt wrong drawing the blade across his throat, and spilling whatever passed for blood in his veins. He was evil, yes, but he was helpless, and Aiden hadn't even helped slaughter the sheep before. Was the one with the Scythe, Ciceron, right? Or was he bluffing? Aiden drew the sword closer against Takahi's throat.

"What are you waiting for?" Masanori shouted hoarsely from the wall. "Do not be unwilling to destroy evil, Aiden. Never compromise in the face of the enemy!"

Aiden closed his eyes and forced his hand to move. As soon as it began, Takahi made it stop, and used the moment to break free, muttering who knew what under his breath. Immediately, Ciceron reached out with his other hand and slung Aiden into the wall next to Masanori, pinning him firmly.

Ciceron turned to Masanori. "It seems neither of them are willing to get their hands dirty."

"Oh he tried," Takahi glowered at the other captain, wiping a drop of blood from his throat.

"At least you tried," Masanori sounded resigned.

"Can you still fight?" Aiden asked as Takahi lined them up with two rods.

"Yes," his companion answered, wondering what the Irishman was thinking.

"A show of bravado?" Ciceron asked. "Or do you actually have a plan?"

"We'll find out," Aiden answered, taking a deep breath and beginning to push against the force with his arms. "As soon as Masanori does exactly what I ask."

Ciceron stayed Takahi with a hand, curious what the Ronin Warrior was thinking. "And what is that?"

Takahi looked at him incredulously. "Why would you give them a chance to get loose? Let me finish them!"

"Do you truly believe they stand _any_ chance?" Ciceron gave him a bemused look.

"Masanori?" Aiden readied himself. This had better work.

"Yes?" Hardrock was tensed, ready to carry out whatever order Wildfire gave.

"Drop your armor and stay low."

The young man was surprised by the request, but he did it immediately.

"No!" Ciceron shouted, trying vainly to stop it from happening. His focus all went to Masanori, as the young man dropped to the ground.

He didn't completely lose his hold on Aiden, but the distraction was enough. Aiden could move his arms with some effort, and he lost no time swinging them across each other, sending fire leaping out from their edges.

Takahi yelped and jumped away. Ciceron shrunk away from the blistering heat as well, dropping all hold on both of them. Aiden landed on his feet, and sent another wave at them, following it in close, mustering the last of his energy. Takahi fled the flames he couldn't stop, leaving Ciceron to face them alone.

The captain was caught off guard, but he weathered the first wave. Seared, he moved to avoid the second, and Aiden came in at him, pressing the advantage. Ciceron raised the scythe to protect himself from the first swing of Aiden's sword, but Wildfire moved fluidly to the side, and cut him across the back with the other. Ciceron grabbed him magnetically, and swung the scythe. He didn't connect, as he was attacked from the side. Masanori had re-armored himself, and joined the fight, effectively freeing Aiden.

Ciceron stepped backwards, watching as Aiden regained his feet next to Masanori. Wildfire's swords were glowing like embers, and despite his injuries, Hardrock looked ready to make his life difficult. His coward of a companion was out of sight. He could probably take them, but he was no longer positive. "This isn't over!" He shouted, and left, just ahead of one last blast from Aiden. It wasn't over for them, either.

Satisfied their opponents had indeed left, Masanori coughed, staggering backwards to lean against the wall. He coughed again, bringing more blood with it.

Aiden limped over to him, pain clearly expressed on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked with great concern.

"I've been better," Masanori wheezed. He looked Aiden over, noting how he was swaying on his feet. "You have too, it would seem."

Aiden sighed as he leaned against the wall. "I don't think I've got anything left." He looked at his companion. "We need to get you to the Line."

Masanori shook his head. "You should find the refugees and Hitomi Date, I left them unprotected."

Aiden pushed himself off the wall. "They'll move faster without me, if I could even catch them to begin with." He put Masanori's arm over his shoulder, and held him with his other. "Besides, I'm not leaving you here for them to find if they change their minds."

Masanori opened his mouth to object, but he only had another coughing fit that wracked his body and almost took him off his feet. Aiden started moving them forward. When he had finished, Masanori said, "If I die on the way, leave me."

"Sure," Aiden agreed lightheartedly. "But I've got a feeling you'll make it. How'd you get to be so tough anyway?"

Masanori watched blood trickle from Aiden's side. "You are learning."

"That's great," Aiden muttered, putting his efforts into simply getting one foot in front of the other and repeating the process.

"You found your fire," Masanori said quietly after a moment had passed.

"Yeah," Aiden now found he was surprised. That he had unlocked the power of the armor, and that he was still alive. "I guess I did."

"I have not had the same success," Hardrock observed in contemplation.

"I don't know what happened that my armor opened up, otherwise, I would tell you."

"Is Akio dead?" Masanori asked, knowing conversation helped both of them.

"I don't know," Aiden answered. "We split up in the fog, and I haven't seen him since. I'm hoping he's already at the Line." That was a subject he wasn't sure he wanted to dwell on. He changed the topic. "Thank you for trusting me."

Masanori coughed again. "It hardly requires gratitude. There was no reason not to. I assumed my death was assured before you came, so there was no need to fear a risk."

"You're crazy," Aiden smiled and shook his head. "Did you really tell that man to beat you to death?"

"Yes," Masanori answered as if it was of no consequence. "It seemed the only way to gain time for the refugees to escape. It would not have been a quick thing for him to accomplish."

Aiden was horrified, but he shook it away. It was Masanori. He wondered if he could have done the same thing. He doubted it. "I'm glad that wasn't necessary."

They were both silent for several minutes, the road taking a bit of an incline, taxing their full focus to crest. Masanori spoke when his breath was back. "Did you know it would work, or did you only hope?"

"It was more of an experiment than a plan," Aiden admitted. "It seemed better than trying nothing at all. I had a hunch on the way over after fighting the man of mist. Olius, I guess his name is." Masanori stumbled, and Aiden quietly readjusted his support to the young man. "Now, I'm sure Ciceron's power is magnetic, but dealing with him will still be problematic. We can't just keep exposing ourselves to fight him."

It was hard to tell if Masanori grunted in agreement, or in pain. Aiden gave him the benefit of the doubt. "The other, Takahi, I'm still not sure exactly what it is he does, but I think he really only controls solid objects. He didn't seem to be able to affect the fire."

"It was a good gamble," Masanori wheezed.

They came in sight of a low dome, the perimeter of which seemed to be studded with lethal looking contraptions, and the ground had been extensively turned around its entirety. Figures could be seen working around it, and as they came closer, some started waving their arms and shouting. They had been seen.

Reflief flooded through Aiden. "We're there."

Masanori smiled. "You did well, Aiden." He took a deep breath, and was pleased to note a faint trace of Hitomi's worn perfume. She had made it here, and she wouldn't have come back alone.

Aiden was startled by the compliment, but it made him smile back. "Thank you."

* * *

AN: Masanori! I was so impressed by him. This was the part that he showed what he was really made of, and that carried with both of us for the rest of the adventure. I love this guy!


	22. When Light Shines

"Else!" Axel shouted for the hundredth time. He was beginning to despair. "Come back!"

It had been almost an hour. There was too much city, too many directions she could have gone. And she still didn't seem to show any sign of regaining her senses. Whatever had been done to her, he couldn't help her from here, and it frustrated him almost out of his mind. "Else, where are you?" He begged hoarsly. "Please, come back."

His incautious calling had frequently attracted squads of the enemy soldiers. Though he was trained to fight alone, he missed his twin greatly. Perhaps they had grown too reliant on each other. Thinking over how she had protected him, maybe that sin was his alone. He had destroyed them all, but there were no answers in their corpses. He checked the arrows of the archers against his memory of the ones they had taken from Else and Mikhail, but there was no match. He tried to keep his head steady, but it was with a grim anger he took the lives of his foes. Making his sister afraid of him was unforgivable.

He had stopped to listen, hoping vainly for a responding hail. There was a slight scuffing sound. It wasn't the first time he had noticed it, and again wondered if something or someone was following him. He looked around, but didn't see anything.

He noticed his breathing was ragged from letting his emotions get the better of him. He had to get a grip. Basic training. Like all the other children that had been trained, he had never thought he would ever use it. Not even in self defense, as crime rates were some of the lowest in the world. You had to be pretty stupid to attack someone who knew how to kill you if necessary, and in Denmark, that was everyone and their neighbor. Few in humanity were demented enough to premeditate a crime like that, where victims of circumstance were few and very far between. Not expecting to use it was no excuse for him to be undisciplined now. He wouldn't be much use to his sister if he got himself killed through carelessness. He took several deep breaths, forcing himself into calmness. Maybe, if he stilled himself, he could sense her.

Axel sought the shadowed recess of a doorway. It was still exposed, but he didn't feel anymore vulnerable there than anywhere else he considered, and it gave him a good view while hiding him in almost plain sight. He sat down, put his hands on his knees, and let himself relax. He didn't know what he was looking for, or expecting to find, he just let his senses wander.

It saved his life. Reflex kicked in as he heard something whirling towards him, causing him to lean far backwards before he had even consciously identified a threat. It almost wasn't enough, the glaive passing a hair's breadth over his face. His eyes widened in surprise, but he kept it together, springing to his feet and pressing against a wall to look around the door frame for his attacker.

There was a small twist in the air and a grating sound as Kihrone materialized and pulled the glaive from the wall. Axel's heightened senses allowed him to turn, holding the nodachi with both hands. Sparks flew as Kihrone twirled the slicing edges of the glaive against the sword, but though he didn't damage the warrior Halo, surprise was still his ally and he knocked the young man into the street outside.

"He didn't wait for us," Lyyr complained, still two streets over.

Shar did not seem perturbed, instead scouting the surrounding architecture for a suitable eyrie. "It is not surprising." Finding one to his liking, he began his ascent.

"I'm not supposed to be surprised either, right?" Lyyr muttered, but made sure it carried to Shar's ears. Not wanting to miss the action, he ran the last of the way. He wanted to have some fun, too.

It took Axel several moments to understand what was happening. He would have the green and black armored man before him, fending off a weapon he'd never seen the like of, and then one or both would be gone. Trying to keep up was extremely challenging. Realizing he was teleporting didn't make it much easier, only even more important to learn him so as to predict his actions. Something Else was better at than he was.

Kihrone teleported away from Halo far enough to throw the Glaive. He was then on the other side of his young opponent to catch it when he dodged, and twirled it against the warrior's back. He was gone before Axel could take the nodachi to him.

It was hard for Axel to focus. The pang of insecurity from his absent sister and the anger that it brought were distractions from his best efforts. He felt ridiculously vulnerable, even though he had all the tools he needed to put up a real fight. He probably knew enough to win against this one opponent, and he knew he should be confident in that knowledge.

He was quickly growing frustrated with his inadequate performance, and knew he had to put Else out of his mind. Just for now. Kihrone was standing several feet away, spinning the Glaive, taunting him. Axel took another slow breath, narrowed his eyes and began to analyze his situation.

His opponent had every advantage of agility. His teleportation could place him at any point, at any time. That made anticipation the highest priority. His opponent also had the advantage of range, and that weapon also could come from anywhere, with little warning. He would have to be heavy on the defense, but no battle could be won by defense alone.

He could try to place himself in a corner, or against a wall, but he decided that even though it left him more exposed, it would ultimately be to his advantage to stay in the open. He would need the room to work just as much as his enemy. In fact, he would need the man to have to come to him. Fast response time and a good sense of where the man would be would have to be his best weapons.

And thirdly, he had to keep in mind this man was out to kill him. Every person-to-person fight before had been friendly, if highly competitive, but this was entirely different.

Axel began to relax as his attention began to focus of its own accord, and years of training began to govern his actions, instead of his scattered emotions. Kihrone gestured again, obviously impatient. Impatient was good, that meant he was more likely to make a mistake out of frustration. Probably not very disciplined. Axel stayed where he was, waiting. He could be patient.

The man disappeared, and this time Axel was ready. As any one would, with such an advantage, he popped into being behind Axel's back. While the warrior of Light assumed it would soon change, he had noted the man hadn't yet broken the pattern. He twisted as soon as Kihrone was no longer in front of him, and this time had the satisfaction of blocking the glaive.

Not wasting the moment, he heaved the sword up, rightly guessing he had the superior strength, making room to follow through with a strong kick that sent his enemy staggering away. The man sent the glaive hurtling towards him and vanished. Axel stepped aside, noting he did not hear his feet on the road. As he thought, the man appeared to catch the weapon, but this time, he stayed close to Axel, keeping the fight tight.

He should have been able to deal with it well, but Axel couldn't hear a single sound, and that made it difficult. The whole world had been put on mute, making every action one of disconnect. There should have been loud singing crashes as the weapons met, instead a strange and unfathomable silence. Axel tried hard to compensate, but it was all he could do to fend away Kihrone, who seemed completely unaffected. It was even more distracting than the absence of his sister. Even when he'd been fighting alone in the competitions that were held frequently, Axel had still had his twin's support. She was always cheering the loudest for him. Else wasn't there to support him now.

For a moment, his enemy broke eye contact, and suddenly was gone. As Axel realized the behavior signaled the arrival of a new player, he was knocked into the road with crushing force. The world without sounds was dashed in that moment by the harsh clamoring of a bell, resounding painfully loud in his head, causing him to shout.

Half dazed, he looked to see who had walked in without warning. The man wasn't extremely tall, but he was built as solidly as they come. He swung the hammer again, and Axel heard that obnoxious bell ringing with gleeful discord, the single, solitary sound.

Kihrone didn't let him rest, appearing in the air above him, and driving the glaive down. Axel threw an arm up to defend himself. No sound as the armored forearm withstood those gleaming razor edges. He'd never imagined losing his hearing would have an effect like this. Everything around him had so much less definition. He could see Lyyr coming towards him, but without the sound of footsteps, it was much harder to gauge how far away he was. The rough tinkle of the bell, while providing punctuation, gave no depth to the picture.

Though it was hard to focus, Axel's mind still processed the new information. The newcomer would be stronger than he was, but probably slower. He still had to deal with the first, and he was now suffering an impairment. Fighting Kihrone, he managed to roll over, pinning the man below him. In answer, the teleporter pulled his trick, leaving him in the dust alone. Axel struggled up, shaking his head in an effort to clear it.

Lyyr charged, though he was still several yards away, the bellhammer held up to swing with tremendous impact. Axel raised the nodachi, uncertain whether it would hold up to what was coming. Something bore into his back, and he turned, wondering what new enemy he had to face now. How many more could there be? He was getting the bad feeling he shouldn't hang around to find out.

No one was there, and he realized the thing was lodged in his back. Long range. Kihrone appeared and grabbed him before he could come to any further conclusions. There was the strangest moment of knowing he was _nowhere,_ somehow out of the normal reach of spacial logic, then he was back into the weak daylight and flying out of control. Before he had time to be aware that he was heading straight towards Lyyr, the big man swung the bellhammer, connecting the two like bat and ball.

The bone crushing force squeezed all the air out of his lungs and he landed badly on the far side of the street, catching another arrow from his unseen archer. Axel struggled with consciousness, terribly close to blacking out. On this plane between light and darkness, he thought he could actually feel the light. The closer he came to it, the more solid it felt. Embracing it, he saw that it was from him, and a few things clicked. The armor was of Halo, and it had more abilities than providing strength and sword alone. Just like the cold effect Else's claws seemed to produce. His must be light.

He didn't know what it could do, but what he really needed that moment was an escape. In response, the light brightened, consuming the darkness around him and exploding outwards with extreme brilliance. He took the momentary respite to struggle to his feet and get away from Talpa's captains.

Lyyr tried to shield his eyes from the sudden flare, but wasn't quick enough, and was temporarily blinded. Kihrone teleported in to try to prevent the Ronin's escape, but the light seared his senses as well, and he was unsuccessful.

Shar had better luck. Seeing what was about to happen, he hastily selected one of his small gray arrows, and loosed it before he had to turn away as well. He smiled as he waited the long moments it took the light to die down. He felt a third vague connection. When the light finally expired, he jumped down from his perch and joined the other captains.

Lyyr slammed the bellhammer down violently, the protesting clang drowned out whatever it was he said.

"I'll go look for him," Kihrone muttered.

"That's unnecessary," Shar said, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"If I don't, he might get away," Kihrone glared at him.

"That is alright," Shar assured him. "I have him on a string, now. I will take the fight out of him, and discover his location. It will only take a little time."

"I don't like waiting," Kihrone argued. "He can't be far off. We can finish him, I'm sure of it!"

"I agree with Kihrone," Lyyr hefted the bellhammer. "He is beginning to find his powers. The three of us should be able to take him, at any point, but I'd rather have it done sooner. Then we can kill the others all the quicker."

"Besides," the teleporter added. "Wasn't inaction a fault of the Warlords? And overconfidence one of the factors of their fall?"

"Haste will not serve us either," Shar stared him down. When Kihrone looked away, he continued. "I do not intend to recreate their mistakes. You saw what my powers did to the others. I will do the same to him, and then this will all be over. A broken enemy is a great deal easier to kill than a wounded one. We will destroy all of them, and please our master."

"If this doesn't work," Lyyr warned. "It will be on your head."

"And when it does," Shar answered, turning away with a flare of his cape. "It will also be on my head."

"So we just let him get away?" Kihrone sounded disgusted.

"Yes," Shar stopped to answer him. "We should ensure he does, in fact. Send the Youja after him, and pretend to search for him as well. If you find him, overlook him. I need him to feel secure enough to sleep."

"That means we'll have to wait until tomorrow!" Kihrone was exasperated.

"Talpa did not conquer the Nether Realm in a day," Shar reminded him. "We can have the same far sighted view."

Kihrone sighed in irritation and disappeared. Lyyr grumbled very loudly and walked off to start his part of their intentionally futile search. Shar ignored them both, pondering how best to set about dismantling the young warrior. The information he was receiving over the weak link was minimal, but he had some from the sister and Torrent. It was possible he could do what needed to be done in one session. After all, he did seem to have little self confidence. Shar smiled again. Now, if only the others would do their jobs.

Axel held tightly to the hand rail as he limped, gasping, down the stairs. It was confined, but he hoped the subway station would provide him with some invisibility. Every step and breath made the pain from his broken ribs flare acutely, and send fire down his back from the arrow. He wanted to pull the second one from his thigh, but he didn't dare stop until he was somewhat safe. Coming up to the ticket office, he allowed himself a moment to rest against it and catch his breath, gently. He was unbelievably relieved to hear himself breathing. Even the sound of his pained gasps made the world whole again.

A moment's consideration sent him continuing on into the tunnels. Half a mile further, he found a cross connection in the layout. Turning left, he found a small alcove where there was a panel, obviously for maintenance purposes. Loud, clinking clanking footsteps began to echo in the long tunnels, and he stepped into it, having to turn sideways, and hoped they wouldn't find him.

It seemed forever before they came close enough he could distinguish at least eight, possibly ten, sets of feet. The soldiers consulted each other when they reached the four way intersection. They split into three groups and continued on. The two that passed him, did so blindly.

Axel held his breath, waiting till the echoes were originating a good distance away to slowly release it. He didn't move until he could no longer hear any of them, and he was sure he was completely alone. Wincing, he pulled the arrow out of his leg. It bled, but there wasn't anything he could do about it at the moment. The next had him gasping as he grasped the one in his back. The pain in his ribs from the action made him dizzy, but he couldn't leave it there, and he summoned the willpower to pull it out. Letting it clatter to the ground next to its quiver mate, he sunk shakily to the ground. He knew he should send the armor away so he could get to his shirt and tear it into bandages, but the tunnels were cold, and the armor felt unusually warm.

He relaxed into the feeling, even exploring it as it offered itself to him. The warmth began to seep through him, easing the pain in his body. It grew stronger, comforting, and then faded away. Axel felt more tired than he had earlier, but the pain was gone, for which he was very grateful. Then he sent the armor and sub armor away, to carry through with his original intentions.

He began to take his shirt off, but noted the movement did not renew the searing pain in his side. Gingerly, he touched the ribs. His fingers found healthy bone. Putting a finger through the hole in his pant leg, he found unbroken skin. He raised the orb and stared at it in amazement. It had healed him? Trying to find some sort of explanation, he remembered hearing how the Eastern peoples believed in healing through energy, and nourishing the spirit. Other theories rose from various sources of learning. Matter made up little of the world, overwhelmed by the amount of energy flowing through and in-between it. Could light actually have a healing effect? He smiled. It seemed so. After all, Ultra-Violet treatments had become extremely popular in treating a variety of ailments, especially in the blood, and those were light rays.

He was just beginning to wonder what else it could do, when his eyes caught something he had not noticed before. His first reaction was one of alarm as he pulled the small gray arrow out of his arm. This was the same thing that had wreaked such havoc on Else and Mikhail. Was it going to affect him now, too? He made himself calm down. Nothing had happened until they slept, he was sure of it. Well, then, he would just have to stay awake until he found Else, brought her back to normal, and they destroyed these enemies. He sighed. That could take a long time.

He held the tiny arrow up to better examine it. Instead? He looked into the darkness beyond as he considered the thought that had come to him. He was aware of the danger, whereas they hadn't been. What if he allowed himself to sleep, and discovered what it was that had affected them so extremely? That ran a high risk of pulling him into the same blind, debilitating fear that the others suffered from. He clutched it tightly. Else, the closest person to him in the entire world, had changed drastically, reacting towards him as he never imagined she could. Axel knew he wanted to know why. Besides, he reasoned with himself, how could he help her when he didn't understand what had happened to her? To further the argument, he knew he would be hunted by the three men until either they killed him, or he killed them. He wasn't sure he could defeat the three of them by himself, and chances were high he would have to sleep before he found his twin in this vast labyrinth of a city.

Acting before his uncertainty could change his mind, he put the armor on, and rested as comfortably as he could against the wall. It would give him some protection in case something found him while he was vulnerable. Keeping the nodachi in his hand, he tried to go to sleep.

* * *

AN: Desperate times call for a nap, it would seem. Walk into the spider's lair, why don't you little wasp?


	23. Darkness Cannot Hide

It was not an easy thing to do. He had to keep a tight reign on his thoughts, which were constantly trying to run every which way. The silence of the underground railway reminded him of the unnatural silence imposed by the man with the bellhammer, and he moved several times just to hear the sound of his armor scraping on the concrete. Eventually, the darkness consumed him.

He was back in the city, looking down its empty streets for his lost sister, limping painfully. "Else!" He called. "Else!" He frowned. Wasn't he supposed to be underground? How did he get here? What had happened to his leg? No, this was real. That feeling of being healed must have only been a fantasy he had dreamed of after the battle.

Somewhere in the distance, a woman screamed. He knew that voice. He ran, shouting desperately. She screamed again, but it didn't help him to find her. He barreled out of a street into an intersection, and stopped in confusion. There were three streets laid out immediately before him, and his sister's cries came from one of them. He rushed down the middle.

"Not that way," a voice told him.

He abruptly turned around and tried the left street.

Halfway down it's interminable length, the voice spoke again. "Wrong choice."

Running back to the intersection, he took the remaining option. Else was still screaming, in pain or fear he couldn't tell. "Try again," the voice commanded as the road dead ended in a wall.

Axel ran back to the beginning. He looked around in dismay. There were streets everywhere. Dozens of spokes on a wheel he was at the center at.

"Quickly!" The voice urged him. "Choose correctly, or she will die."

 _This isn't right._ Axel's mind whispered, but he ignored it, the terror of losing his sister choking him. He could hear the crunch of broken glass beneath his feet, saw the dark clouds suffocating the sun, and the city smelled as it had before, in all of it's ruined, broken glory.

At random, he tried another, and this time it seemed he was getting somewhere.

"For your sister's sake, use some haste!" the omnipresent voice said again. "You're too slow."

Axel pushed himself to move faster. It finally ended at the park where this had all begun. Else was jerked off the ground by her hair at his approach, and the teleporter spun the glaive threateningly. He had been slicing at her with it, as evidenced by the cuts on her face and arms.

"Axel, save me!" Else pleaded.

"Let her go!" He thundered, drawing the nodachi.

The teleporter smiled. "You'll have to defeat me."

Axel didn't hesitate. He charged for the demon, who disappeared, dropping the wounded Else back to the ground. He appeared in front of Axel, in close, and kicked him in the chin, then he brought the glaive around, ripping it across the middle of his armor, spilling blood. Shocked by the pain and the speed, Axel stumbled backwards. The teleporter changed position and kicked Halo forward, making him fall to his hands and knees.

But not until he had put a hand on the sword and teleported away with it. He stuck the hilt in the ground, pointing the blade to the sky.

"You're pathetic," he said, and grabbed the girl.

"No!" Axel begged hoarsely.

They disappeared, but instinct or something else drew his attention to the sky, where they reappeared. The demon dropped a screaming Else and appeared next to Axel.

"Last chance," he whispered.

Axel forced himself forward, trying to reach the sword before his sister did. He grunted with the effort, spurred on by her screams as she succumbed to gravity. He was almost there!

In a sickening, horrifying moment, the screaming stopped as she landed on the blade. He watched the gleaming tip pierce her armor and her body, then the rest of the blade appeared, slick with her blood. Her head was turned to him. Her eyes dulled, but not before he saw the accusation and disappointment in their depths. He dropped to his knees, defeated.

The teleporter walked up behind him, and positioned the glaive at his throat. "You are simply too weak," he shook his head. "Why do you even bother trying?"

Lightening threaded across the sky above their heads, accompanied by a deafening crack of thunder. Axel chuckled and stood up, ignoring the teleporter and his weapon. They disappeared at his touch. "That was a nice try," he challenged the voice. "But I think you may as well show yourself, I'm not fooled by this."

The city and the park disappeared, leaving him in a flat, gray plane. It was featureless, save for the cloaked man in front of him.

"How did you know?" Shar asked. No one had responded this way before, and his curiosity was greatly piqued.

Axel smiled. "So you're the one who's been causing so much trouble."

"Yes, I am the one responsible. I ask you again, how did you see through it?"

"I figured it out this morning, so I knew to expect something when I found your arrow," Axel replied. He wondered, now that they were each bared to the other, did the connection extend both ways? He had to keep the conversation going. "And Else could take the teleporter by herself, she wouldn't need my help."

Shar stepped closer, his boots soundless on this plane of consciousness. He still had a job to do. "True. Your sister is certainly a superior fighter to yourself. I imagine you must have a great deal of jealousy towards her, if you are not too busy despising yourself for your weaknesses."

Axel nodded his head. "Sure, I admire her, but I'm not jealous. And, I don't despise myself for not applying myself to the same degree as she has. If anything, I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of?" Shar asked, circling him, studying him.

"Don't you know?" Axel prompted.

"You certainly seem to rely on her presence," Shar observed. "You are afraid you are not able to protect yourself. You rely on her strength because you know you are weak." He analyzed him closer. "And despite yourself, you are afraid she will grow weary of indulging your childish fears with her stalwart protection."

"There's that," Axel agreed, watching the watcher. He was doing some exploring of his own. "But what I'm really afraid of is the day when we no longer need each other."

Shar stopped before him, wondering why the young man was willingly revealing himself, even though he had some idea of what he was capable. He frowned. "And why is that such a fear?"

"We've been together all these years," Axel concentrated. Talking of Else seemed to be yielding interesting results. "Through every challenge, fear, and pain. Our bond has carried us through those hard times, and made all of our laughs, joys, and triumphs that much better. I have relied on Else for my inspiration, and I have always considered her the source of my courage. I know she relies on me to keep her spirits up, to draw her out of her timid nature, and we push each other to be the best we can be." He took a breath.

"I do not understand," Shar pressed. "That does not explain to me your fear."

Axel met his stare. "Because I thought that would be the day we let the world separate us, when we had forgotten how much we mean to each other."

"You do not sound as if that is your fear now," Shar said. Something told him he was losing control.

"I figured something out," Axel grinned.

"And what is that?" Shar narrowed his eyes, focusing on regaining the upper hand. How had it been lost?

"The day we no longer need each other, is actually the day we have learned to rely on ourselves," Axel explained. "I know now that's alright, we still will always be together. Even when we are physically separated."

"What does that mean?" Shar snapped.

Axel's eyes twinkled. "It means I've found her."

"You're bluffing," Shar leaned in close. "You are simply attempting to hold me off, but I assure you, it is a useless attempt. I will take your mind apart and scatter the remnants."

"I think not," Axel countered. He remembered the definition of a halo, and he was sure he could implement that here. He could already feel the armor responding. "You are still tied to my sister, and Mikhail, correct? You can feel them, us, all the time. I found her by tracing that string."

Shar's orbs darkened. "Clever as you may be, I will not let you leave here. You are still under my control, Axel of Halo."

Axel smirked. "Wrong again."

Shar felt his hold on the young man's mind weakening, the connection growing tenuous. The gray of the plane began to glow, Axel being the origin.

"I will not allow you to leave!" Shar shouted. But the young man was gone. Now, he couldn't even feel him. The connection was still there, but nothing else could be determined. He opened his eyes. The others would not take the news well.

Axel awoke. He quickly looked around. Nothing. He was still alone. He gave a shuddering sigh, and took several deep breaths to quiet the pounding of his heart. The image of Else's death was still strong in his mind. Yes, he understood now. He didn't know what terrible visions Shar had given the others, but they would have been just as potent. If he hadn't known he was walking into a trap, he would have thought it was completely real, right up until the moment he woke up. He had, in fact, before becoming conscious of what was happening. If he hadn't, he was sure he would have come to with a paralyzing fear of his own inadequacies, and would have doubted and questioned his every movement. He probably would have given up the search for his sister, convinced of his uselessness, and would have been easy prey for his hunters.

He shook the feeling off, and stood. He had come out the other side, and was still in healthy possession of his sanity. It was time to find his sister. It would still take a little searching, but he had an excellent idea where to look.

An hour and four enemy patrols later, he had found what he was looking for. The library stretched tall before him, marred, but somehow untouched amidst the general destruction. He looked around before entering the six story keep of knowledge. No one. Either the enemy had already beaten him to her, or he had made it here first. He knew he was first. He could feel her in here, somewhere.

He walked up the marble steps, past the matching columns, and through the large double doors. He paid little attention to the muted but intricate pattern on the carpet, or to the massive skylight that supplemented with natural illumination. A floor plan was his target, after a cursory sweep that gave him the results he expected.

The next question was where would she be? She had an interest in military history and tactics, but that was probably one of the last things she wanted to read about right now. Natural history? Romance? His eyes caught one of the sections, and he tapped it with his finger. That was a good place to start.

The lifeless, carpeted stairs made for a quiet ascent to the second floor. From there, he walked around the airy, railed shaft that let the light drift down from the top floor to the bottom, to the other side. That light was all but nonexistent, cut off by the dark clouds roiling above.

Axel steeled himself, unsure what he was going to find, or what he would say. He turned a corner into a large room. Shelves of colorful books lined its walls, and dotted the rest of it. Two large windows almost brightened the space, beneath which were comfortable chairs, made for smaller people. Stuffed animals smiled at everything around them, and cushions littered the floor space. But Else was not immediately visible.

Walking softly, he ventured further into the room. The room was larger than it looked, but he finally found the precious person for which he searched. She was too large for the cushion, and she barely fit between the shelves, but it was an endearing picture. Children's poetry books lay scattered around her, and a giant white teddy bear held her closely. He knew beneath the intimidating helmet, she would be looking sweet as she lay dreaming. He would have smiled, if it didn't make him so sad.

No, she wasn't dreaming. She was curled tightly in an effort to shut the world out. She was terrified. And she became aware that she wasn't alone. She shot to her feet, knocking the bookcase over, and tearing several of the books in her haste. The bear rolled on the floor, discarded and forgotten.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, drawing her sword. She shuddered at the sight of it and let it slip from her fingers.

He stepped closer to her. "I won't."

"Leave me alone!" She demanded, backing away from him.

"It's me, Axel," he put a hand out, moving with her. "Your brother."

"I know that," she answered. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying and her hair was disheveled. "Go away."

"Else," he said firmly. "Let me help you."

She paused, then shook her head. "You don't understand what I'm capable of. Leave me here, where I can't hurt anyone."

"You won't," he promised. "I know what you've been through, Else. Trust me, it's not true."

She looked at him as if he was crazy. "You don't know! You'd never forgive me if you knew."

"You don't have to worry about that," he came closer to her. "I love you too much to ever find you unforgivable."

"But, you," she stammered, shaking as he came within arms width of her. She shuddered as the images ran freshly through her mind, torturing her with images of a lust for violence and a fearsome cruelty that she was sure was lurking inside her. "No!" She grabbed a bookcase and threw it at Axel, causing him to brace as it splintered against him, sending books scattering everywhere. She turned to run and jump out the window.

"Else!" Axel kicked the remnants of the bookcase aside. "I command you to stop!"

She stiffened, her footsteps faltered. Her natural inclination, and the tug of her virtue confused her intent. _Obedience_. "Leave me alone," she cried shakily.

"Else, you are _not_ going to run away from me," Axel walked up to her firmly, holding her eyes with his own. "Mother told me to take care of you, and I'm going to do my best to do so. I am not going to leave you alone to let these lies run rampant in your beautiful mind."

"Axel," her voice was choked, and she trembled, unable to run away. "Please, I'm scared."

"I know," he put his hands on her shoulders, making sure she wasn't able to slip away from him again.

"I-I'm dangerous, I might kill you!"

He put his arms around her. "I love you, sis. Always."

She shuddered. Fresh, confused tears spilled from her eyes, and she gave in to his embrace. They were like that for several long minutes.

"You still don't know," she said again, but she wasn't fighting him like before.

"I know enough," he answered, drawing away, but keeping his hands on her shoulders. "I had a dream, too."

"It's more than a dream, Axel," she insisted. "It's a reflection."

He smiled. "Someone else's. I figured it out, Else, and I know how to keep it from happening."

"How? What do you mean?" She still seemed vexed by his insistence. She didn't believe him yet, still on the verge of running away again.

"Do you remember those arrows we pulled out of you and Mikhail?"

She nodded.

"You had the first 'reflection' after that, right? And just a little while later, Mikhail acted strangely and kicked us out, right?"

She thought about it a moment, then nodded again.

At least he still had her attention. "He had a 'reflection' as well. But I bet you anything his said he had good reason to distrust more than he already did."

"He should," Else sounded distraught. "Axel, if you only-"

"Hear me out," he interrupted her. "When we stopped in the theater, I got to thinking about it, and came to the conclusion both your behavior must be related. After you ran away, I got into a fight with three really nasty men, and one of them shot me with the same kind of arrow. At first, I didn't want to go to sleep, then I decided to force myself to. I had to know what had happened to you."

She looked contemplative for the first time. "And you had a reflection as well."

"Dream," he corrected her this time. "We all had dreams, Else. In mine, I wasn't good enough to save you, and you died because of me. It felt like the most real thing in the world, and it almost did the same thing to me that it did to you. Instead, I managed to remember it was a trap, and I met the man behind the attack. He's one of our enemy, Else, and he uses people's fears against them. He gets in your head and messes it all up."

She was quiet for a long moment. "Are you sure, Axel?"

"I wouldn't lie to you sis, not knowingly."

"In," she swallowed, "in mine, I grew to enjoy killing, and I murdered innocent people. You saw me as the monster I was, and you disowned me. I could more easily pass it off as just a fear or a dream, if I hadn't, in real life, felt so powerful when I destroyed those soldiers. Axel, it's as if part of me does enjoy the fighting, and it scares me," she held a hand tightly against her chest. "Deeply."

He was relieved to see her normal expressions returning to her face, and reason return to her eyes. He drew and released a deep breath. "There is a lot we don't know or understand about these armors. I can't say it isn't possible there's not some deeper, darker force at work. I simply don't know enough about them." He smiled at her. "But I do know enough about you. I told you before, and I still mean it, you aren't going to hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it. You would never intentionally hurt any innocent, and I have great faith in you that it won't change. And I'm right here. I won't leave you. We can get through anything, together. Okay?"

"Okay," she smiled back. "You said you know how to keep it from happening again?"

He nodded. "The only permanent solution is to kill Shar, the man who is behind it. But I can 'reflect' him away from you, so to speak."

She tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"My," he looked at his suit and back to her. "Power is light. It's how I got away, and apparently it can heal wounds as well. But, as I was inside Shar's playground, I remembered that a halo, the name of my armor, is created by a reflection of light on ice crystals. I figured, since Shar couldn't make a physical connection, even if he anchors himself into you through those arrows, it had to be in essence, an energy connection. It was a gamble, but I thought there was a good chance that light, on some wavelength might be able to distort or interrupt that connection. So I began going through the different light wavelengths until I found one that worked. Lucky for me, otherwise I'd probably be way worse off than you were by now."

She frowned. "That's a lot of control to be demonstrating for something you just guessed on."

He shrugged. "Mikhail said he thought the armors wanted to work with us. Maybe he's right."

She hugged him again. "How did you do it? How did you face him without succumbing to his powers?"

Axel smiled shyly. "By admitting I was afraid. It actually helped, a lot. It sort of made it as if I was facing myself, instead of him."

She smiled into his shoulder. "You took his power away by giving it to yourself. I think your virtue suits you."

"I think it's a little early to tell," he laughed nervously, and hugged her more tightly. "I'm glad you're back, Else."

"Thank you for rescuing me," she sighed, releasing a deep-seated tension. "You're as strong as I am, you know."

"We'll see," he said. They broke apart, and he stepped to the window. He didn't see any of the enemy, but they were probably closing in on them. "They know I found you, and I expect they'll come here at any time."

"Good," Else hesitated, then put the claws on again. "Then we can get rid of them."

Axel shook his head. "I think we need to find Mikhail and his people. We can probably take these guys on by ourselves, but I think they would leave before we killed them."

She picked up on his line of thought. "Then they would go after Mikhail, to prevent us from getting even stronger." She sighed. "If we could ever get him on our side again."

Axel nodded in agreement. "Even if we can't, we still can't allow him and his people to be killed. Trust me, he won't be able to take them on alone. It would be a slaughter."

"I'll follow you," she stated, trying to shake off the echoes of the dream still stamped so strongly on her mind.

"I don't actually know where he is," Axel explained as they exited the children's section and started on the stairs. "I was lucky just to find you. If our bond wasn't as strong as it is, I wouldn't have."

"There's a lot of city to search through," she sighed again. "How are we supposed to find him without any leads?"

"That's a good question," he conceded. "I don't really have an answer yet."

"We'll figure something out," she said as they reached the door, taking up positions on either side of it. She nodded to him, indicating she was ready.

He opened the door and peered out. No sign of the enemy. He cautiously stepped out, sweeping the area with greater scrutiny. They seemed to be alone. He gave Else the all clear and they quickly abandoned the area.

* * *

AN: Ah siblings. Good ones, too! Now that Else's back, it's time to go get Mikhail and enlighten him, as well. Before it's too late...


	24. Lies Cannot Prevail

"Shouldn't you block our link to Shar so he can't find us?" Else asked as they headed back towards the Russian district.

"Maybe," Axel had wondered the same thing. "But anytime I use the armor's power, it takes energy. I could sustain it for a while, but I'm going to need my strength if we run across the teleporter and the sound controller. Also, I could be completely wrong, but I think Shar only has an idea of our general area when we're awake. It seems his powers really come into play when we sleep."

"I'm willing to trust that assessment," she stepped over some debris. "Axel, what if we reversed our efforts?"

He stopped, considering. "Turn the tables on them? Follow their soldiers?"

She nodded. "If they can sense where we are, then they must realize that we're trying to reach him."

"Which will make them more urgent to find him first."

"And we'll combine both objectives."

"They might see what we're doing, and lead us away, instead."

"We'll just have to keep our eyes open. Besides," she concluded. "Our chances of finding him are slim anyway."

"That's true," He nodded once. "Alright. Just remember, we can't fight Mikhail, even though he will probably try to kill us when we do catch up to him. He's a victim in this, not an enemy."

Else exhaled loudly. "Nothing like a challenge."

Accordingly, they abandoned their more careful search, looking instead for something that would not be in hiding. When possible, they kept to a height advantage, covering as much ground as quickly as they could. They certainly came across the enemy, but the first several squads of soldiers visible to them did not act in an excited manner. Simply on a patrol or other simple errand.

They continued on, until Axel saw something black and green for a split second. If he hadn't encountered the thing personally, he would have thought it was imagination conjuring the suspected in the corner of his eye.

He pointed to the spot. "There. I saw the teleporter."

She looked, but did not see him. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know," Axel turned in a circle, wondering the same thing. "But let's stay low and see if we can find him again. If anyone is going to lead us to the Russians, it'll be one of the guys in charge." He remembered seeing his sister helpless in his merciless hands. A false, potent image. "Please be careful."

She squeezed his arm. It was all he needed. Across the way, Kihrone was visible again, and engaged in a series of spatial jumps. He looked like a man on a mission.

Quickly, the Danes chased after him, trying not to draw attention to themselves. They seemed successful. After several minutes of this, Kihrone stopped. Sensing he was going to sweep his surroundings, the twins dropped off the coverless roof they had been about to spring from to the ground below. The angle protected them from his search.

But it meant they lost track of him. When they carefully tried to place his position, they were left clueless. The twins glanced between themselves in frustration. A sound caught their attention, and they drew their weapons. It did not sound like the heavy steps of their enemy, but they would be ready, nonetheless. What they did see brought surprise to their faces, and they ran to intercept the staggering man.

"Please," Boris said, breathing hard. He bore some wounds, but it was his blood of another definition that concerned him. "Help my son."

"What happened, Boris?" Axel asked as Else steadied the man and he checked the severity of his injuries.

"Mikhail led us to our secondary retreat," Boris explained quickly. "We thought all was well, but we have come under attack. I know my son cannot stop them alone, and there are worse men than before." He grabbed Axel's shoulders in desperate plea, and tears formed in his eyes. "Please! I know he must have forced you to leave, but if you do not come back to help us, my people, my family will all be killed!"

Else gently pulled him back. "We know, that's why we're here."

Suspense was far more likely to kill the Russian than his wounds, so Axel left them alone. Instead, he picked the large man up. Time was of the essence. "Guide us there," he said.

In little time, they had reached the battle. It was easy to see it had only raged for minutes, but it was quickly going against the young Russian. Torrent was standing in what had been a doorway. At a glance, the twins guessed it had been discovered and destroyed, bringing Mikhail running to the defense of his people.

He was almost impossible to distinguish. Scores of green armored soldiers were densely packed all around, and Lyyr could be seen pushing his way through them. Kihrone seemed content to dart in and out, probably not eager to stay close to the desperate young man. Shar wasn't immediately in sight, but he was likely with the archers. Against preferences, he couldn't be the target yet.

"Stay low," Axel told Boris as he set him down when they came in sight. He and Else ran on. If this fight was going to be turned around, they had to do it now.

"Interference?" Axel asked as they drew close.

"Yes," Else confirmed, and they drove into the side of the army.

At the moment, their goal was to draw as much of the heat away from Mikhail as they could. Both knew that if they tried to get close to the young man, he would attack them without hesitation, a distraction none of them could afford. Also, engaging only from a defensive standpoint, given their enemy, was likely to result in a loss. They had to provide the offensive.

Staying close together, they cut their way through the enemy to the large decorative fountain at the center of the large round-a-bout that had survived from the city's earlier years. Mikhail's position was at an old department store across from them. The stone depiction of bathing cherubs provided them cover from the archers, and the raised base increased their visibility to the ground troops. It had an immediate effect.

The great majority of the army was willing to abandon their initial target for the much more vulnerable twins, and it didn't take long for the two captains to note the change in conditions. The initial phase of their attack was complete.

Mikhail had been so relieved when they had reached the safe house unmolested. No one knew where they were, the food and water had been carefully stored, making resources plentiful for a prolonged stay. Even his father seemed to have relaxed, and Mikhail allowed himself to hope it meant that he would soon see the sense in keeping the outsiders away.

Fear, though, had kept him agitated, and he hadn't been able to settle in like the rest of them. _Those_ two were still out there, along with the strange and powerful enemy. Their own fear and loathing would probably keep them coming back for them. Worst, though, was the knowledge that they were only representatives of the rest of the world. His people only had each other, no one else could be trusted. The sooner they realized that, the better off they would be. To his unending frustration they seemed to prefer holding onto this hope that the world would change. Until they learned better, he would protect them.

Then, hours later, the reinforced doors to the inner sanctum of their refuge were besieged, waking him from a fitful sleep he had fallen into. No! His heart had leaped into his throat. They had been discovered. Screams of terror had fueled him as he had charged through the breaking door. Using the jumonji yari and his terrible anger, he drove them out, all the way back to the tunnel entrance.

His mind knew he couldn't win the moment he saw the numbers assembled against him. His heart did not abandon him, however, and he resolved to hold that line as long as he possibly could. It would be short lived. A green and black man frequently appeared behind him, slashing at him with a strange almost disc-like weapon and disappearing, and it took all of his strength to keep the enemy from overwhelming his meager defenses at the destroyed door. This was his people's last bastion, they had nowhere else to go.

Any reserves of hope evaporated in a fresh wave of despair when _they_ showed themselves. Whatever these men might do or be, _they_ were far worse. Mikhail was now truly living a nightmare. In lost hopelessness, he kept a watch on their progress as they plowed colorfully through the soldiers to the cherub fountain, and where they seemed content to stay for a moment.

It drew much of the enemy away, but he was not fooled. He had already lived this. He knew how it ended. He spun the trident-like weapon, blocking another of the green soldiers that tried to slip past him, then brought it around to spear another, releasing yet another puff of black smoke. A spared glance saw the green and black armored man appear by Axel, and the white and blue large man turn with the tide to meet with the twins.

He groaned with frustration as bitter, unwelcome tears came to his eyes. It just wasn't fair. They had all tried so hard, why did they have to suffer alone? What forces were against his people that they seemed only destined for cruelty and death? His shout of rage was the carrier for his deeper agony in the face of futility. Once his blood was spilled across the doorway, his people's would stain the ground they stood on.

Axel had seen the teleporter, and they locked eyes. As if on a homing beacon, Kihrone appeared almost instantly, angry at the setbacks and trouble this one had caused them all. He had even managed to recover the sister, despite Shar's vain assurances to her state of mind. Kihrone swore to himself it was all the success Halo would meet with.

Swarmed by the soldiers, and under assault by the teleporter, it was easy to see this could go badly. Despite the fear instilled in him at the idea, Axel knew Else was better suited to handle the teleporter. If she could uncover more of her own powers, it would be a great boon as well.

"Switch!" He shouted to be heard above the roar of the enemy and the clashing of weapons.

Immediately, Else disengaged her opponent while he covered her change in position, and made Kihrone her focus. He was tricky, and she still didn't have much elbow room. It didn't help that it seemed the man was bent on her brother, but she persisted in becoming his problem.

Kihrone was first on one side of Halo, then the other, playing hit and run. Only, the woman was getting in his way. She seemed to know where he was going to be, and placed herself accordingly to thwart him. Of course, it wasn't that hard, considering how few angles he could come from, but her speed was still impressive.

Fine. There was more than one way to win a battle. He teleported into the air, sending the glaive hurtling towards them. As expected, she moved to intercept, and he acted instantly.

Axel swiped the nodachi surely, causing three more soldiers to expire. Suddenly, the teleporter was next to him. Memory caused him to jerk the sword away from Kihrone's reach, but the sword was not his goal. Grabbing the young man's arm in this vulnerable moment, he took him with him on the next jump. There was that strange and unsettling feeling of being out of place before existence corrected itself, and Axel found himself in the midst of the swarm. Finding Lyyr in front of him was no added surprise.

"He's all yours, Lyyr!" Kihrone shouted. The girl wanted to get in the way. He would accept that challenge.

"Axel!" Else was horrified to see him suddenly appear away from her in the middle of the army. The man in the white and blue trimmed armor hit him immediately with the bellhammer, and she could hear the crashing ring from where she stood. It was all she had time to see. Without Axel protecting her, she stood alone where the cherubs watched, and she was set upon by the soldiers.

Kihrone appeared next to her, slicing at her, but her fury and reflexes enabled her to block it with her claws, spreading ice along its edge at the contact. He went to her other side, but she knew he was coming and kicked him powerfully, sending him backwards into the throng.

Else's eyes began to smolder darkly, and her cape began rippling to a new force. She brandished the claws for the sword, raising it high, and ice particles began to fly through the air. "You will not take my brother from me!" She thundered, and the sky darkened further.

In the distance, Shar paused with the archers, in awe of the spectacle. The cherubs hid her, but he was sure she would be a fearsome sight. Even he hadn't been able to stop her finding her potential. Their familial love was stronger than the fear he had worked so hard to foster. What was this strange unrelenting perseverance the Ronin Warriors all seemed to have? If only he'd had more time.

With a howling cry that cut above the storm, she engaged the enemy with new and terrifying fervor. The stinging ice pelted the enemy soldiers, confusing and distracting them. It was nothing compared to her. Leaping through the darkness, her sword found a victim. No taste of smoke sated it's lust, or her grim fury.

Lyyr brought silence to the world, but it did not slow her down. Instead, it turned the scene into a strange monochromatic dance of doom. There was next to no light now, just enough to highlight the angel of darkness, and the sparks her sword threw as it bit through her enemies. Changing tactics, Lyyr turned the high pitch of the ice storm into a painful ring, and waited for an opportunity to use the bellhammer on her.

It was growing bitterly cold. Mikhail began to shiver as he stood, barring the doorway. He could hardly see a thing, expecting every moment for the darkness to claim his soul. It seemed something else was happening, instead. His thoughts tried to betray him, but he refused to consider them. There was no possibility the foreign twins were actually at war with the enemy. Absolutely not on his behalf. Against these odds, he was going to die, but he did not want to die blind. The terrible ringing in his ears stopped, and all was calm for a moment.

"I haven't felt this since before you were born," Boris took a hearty breath of the frigid air as he came up to his son.

"What are you doing here?" Mikhail turned in a panic. "Go back, where it's safer!"

"We both know there is no safety," Boris limped to the doorway, rubbing his arms against the cold. "There is no protection against this enemy." Somewhere in the melee, a mighty clashing and clanging could plainly be heard.

"You have me," Mikhail argued, sweeping the jumonji yari in front of him to ensure there were no soldiers. He connected with one and dispatched it.

"And you don't expect to live," Boris stated roughly. "You believe our people will fall to them, because you cannot protect us alone."

The words stung, they hurt deeply. "I," Mikhail struggled to find something to say. "I'm doing my best! You know I want to keep you safe."

Boris knew better than to put his hand on the armored shoulder in this cold, so he allowed his voice to smile for him, carrying some warmth in the darkness. "I know that, my son. You are a fine young man, and I am exceedingly proud of you." The bell was still sounding out there, and they both wondered what it meant.

Mikhail slipped the dagger into his left hand, and wedged the jumonji yari across the doorway. He would know when an enemy came close this way, and he was more free to talk to his father. "Then why would you say that to me? Do have any idea how that makes me feel?"

"Do you disagree with me?" Boris asked calmly. "Do you think you can save us from them?"

Mikhail's shoulders slumped. "No."

"I love you, Mikhail, so much that it hurts. You were the first sign of hope your mother and I had after we fled the mother country. You are the only child we have to protect, and I don't want you to come to harm," Boris blew his breath out, but in this darkness, he couldn't see it. "That is why I asked the Danes to come."

His father had betrayed him? Mikhail turned on him with heat. "How could you do that? Do you have any idea what they will do to us?"

"They will help us," Boris stood firmly. "I don't know why you suddenly decided to have problems with them, but they will not harm us. They were already close, Mikhail, they were already trying to help us."

"I'll kill them!" Mikhail swore.

"No," Boris said sharply. "You will help them. Mikhail, you must trust them. Look out there."

The darkness was lifting, as was the cold, but it didn't leave any of them much warmer. The number of standing enemies was noticeably smaller, but they were still many. It appeared the Danes had abandoned the cover of the cherub fountain and were trying to take down the man with the bellhammer. The teleporter was causing trouble, but the twins were fighting valiantly.

"See!" Boris pointed to them. "They are doing that, for strangers. They are doing that for us."

Mikhail could see, but it only confused him. "But, they hate us. I heard them talking about us as if we were dogs that needed to be put down."

"I know an honest man when I see one," Boris looked at his son. "And Axel is an honest man. His sister is no less. I don't know what you heard, Mikhail, but use your eyes as well! If they wanted us to die or suffer, they would not risk their own lives!"

There was still that fear settled deep in his gut. But could his father be right? It did make a certain kind of sense. "But, what if they are actually protecting themselves, and turn on us later?"

Boris sighed and shook his head. "According to you, we're dead either way. Right? So why not take the chance, why not trust _me_?"

The words hit home. Mikhail studied his father for a long moment. He looked out at the battleground. It was hard to make out what was happening with the soldiers in the way, but it was clear the fighting was intense. The twins also had an archer problem, now that they could be targeted. Trust them? Part of him wanted to, and his father commanded it. He sighed deeply.

Boris slapped him on the back. "I'm proud of you."

Mikhail frowned. "But I still can't leave. If I go out there to help them, you will all be vulnerable."

"I'll take the people out of the side exit," Boris paused as Mikhail used the tonto dagger on a soldier, and wondered what the black smoke that exited the empty shell signified. "I used it earlier, to find the Danes." They were drawing more attention, Boris quickly explained the rest. "I was a little roughed up, but I believe all the enemy is now gathered out there. The first retreat should still be intact, I will take them there."

"I don't think that's a good plan," Mikhail warned. "No one will be there to defend you."

"Which is why it will work," Boris reassured him as he turned to go back. "We will all meet there."

Mikhail knew he hadn't said goodbye intentionally, so he refrained as well. "Yes, we will." Now, he had to decide how best to help the twins.

* * *

AN: That's right, Mikhail. Embrace your virtue and trust your father. I love this guy! Our little band of misfits is slowly coming together. :)


	25. Yet Shadows Laugh

Axel felt weakened the longer the light was drained out of the air. He was fairly sure it was the sword Else was using, and he could feel it draining him as well. Then there was the cold. The ice was building up against everything it touched, and if he didn't keep moving, he thought he might freeze to death. Else's power was strong. But he didn't want to have to saved by her yet again. Applying himself, he should be just as good.

Accordingly, he used his martial training, trading his sword for his close quarter, hand to hand combat education. It helped that they were distracted by Else's maelstrom, and he quickly recovered. The silence was suddenly destroyed, mutated into a painful scream in his ears. His first instinct was to plaster his hands to his head in an effort to alleviate the pain, but it didn't help. If anything, it only became louder. He gritted his teeth against the piercing pain and tried to pour his focus into finding Lyyr. It took a moment to pick out the sound manipulator, even close like this, in the pervading darkness.

"That's enough!" Axel shouted, but he couldn't even hear himself. He struck the man with a hard blow. He followed it up with two more, finishing with a hefty blow to the back of Lyyr's head. Finally, the solid man stumbled forward, and the screaming ring died out, letting the roar of Else's storm and the crashing of the soldiers as they stumbled about take its place.

Lyyr turned on him with a look of rage. He swung the bellhammer again, but Axel had already moved. He couldn't see very well at all, but he sensed it would be useless, or it would drain him faster if he tried to use his powers. Besides, he knew someone who could.

Else had brought reckoning to the field, striking down any soldier before her as she went through their ranks. Her brother was in here somewhere, and the man who had almost made her deaf. It didn't take her long to find him, and it took her only slightly longer to get to him. The teleporter tried to interrupt her, but she was one with the shadows, turning the very air against him. He was sent, screaming, away from her. She could hear him scream, as the sound returned to normal.

Her eyes glowed white as she came within striking distance. She could feel the power waning, it's raw power one she was not yet master of, but she was far from relenting. Axel was on the other side. A relief, but no longer her focus. She brought her own nodachi against the white and blue brute, striking him with the cold and the darkness. He bellowed in pain, which served to spur her on.

Axel, nodachi in hand, sliced him again, and Lyyr responded by swinging the bellhammer in an effort to hit either of them. Else moved through the darkness, fluidly evading and sliding in to draw blood again. The darkness was lessening, to where even Axel began to see clearly again. The bitter chill left the air, but the ice still clung in thick sheets to those soldiers who hadn't stayed active enough to avoid it. The ice had concentrated around Else, but the twins still had a moment before they were swarmed again.

Axel came next to her, weak from the draining effect. "Else," he tried not to let his teeth chatter. "The sword, the darkness," Lyyr hit him with the bellhammer with a resounding ring, staggering him.

Else understood. Taking the brief moment, as the less frozen soldiers shattered the ones before them to get into the fray, she replaced the sword with the claws. It seemed the two weapons had two different specialties. That was just fine.

Lyyr didn't even notice as he destroyed a soldier, swinging the hammer again. With the agility of a panther, Else avoided it, following the arm in close. It was time to take this one down. Axel was left to deal with the soldiers as she poured her energy into her weapons, raking them against Lyyr's arms and breastplate. Ice spread across, numbing her enemy, but he did not give up.

Roaring, he amplified all the sounds around them, until Else was sure she went deaf. It was almost impossible to focus with everything raised to a cacophony of screeching metal, and shouting men. It made her dizzy, but she still watched Lyyr. The man grabbed one of the soldiers and flung him into Else, knocking her off her feet in her disorientation. He used the moment, bringing the bellhammer down at her. Barely in time, she rolled aside.

She could practically see the shockwaves travel up through the hammer and along the iced armor as the weapon pounded the ground scant inches from her. It was inspiring. Else sprang to her feet, and renewed her assault on the sound manipulator. But now, she tried to connect her freezing claws with the bellhammer, making it colder, more fragile. She did the same to his armor. She had broken through it's protection several times already, but if she could cause it to shatter, it would be game over.

Kihrone had appeared again, but it was clear his anger was divided between the two of them. Sensing his sister had a plan of action, Axel attempted to engage the teleporter. Finding room to work was getting difficult, requiring him to move fast and frequent, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he began to tire. A sharp twist to avoid a soldier's spear sent another arrow whistling past him, taking out the soldier instead. Long and black. Shar was still out there, as well. Axel gritted his teeth and continued to fight, pushing back the wish for reinforcements.

Else ignored all the other soldiers, watching the ice build up on the white and blue armored man. He was swinging the bellhammer more slowly, his movements becoming inhibited. The bellhammer itself was dripping icicles. She feinted, and when he responded with the slow swing, she slipped under his guard and drove her claws straight into his armor, willing the cold to seep along throughout it.

He bellowed deafeningly with the pain and grabbed at her, trying to get her off. She held on as long as she could, until he threw her away. She slid on her feet, supporting herself with one hand on the ground. Lyyr swung the bellhammer at her with all his might, wanting nothing more than to crush her. She waited till it was close, then pushed herself to her feet, leaping just backwards of the massive weapon. She noted the head break in half, but she was already moving forward again. In range, she spun on her heel, and brought her other leg up, aiming for the center of his chest.

Lyyr was shaking with rage and frustration, and all but shivering with the cold. She was so fast! All he needed was one good blow, and she would be finished. He was tired of seeing that red cape signaling where she had already been. Red, red, red! There would be a different kind of red! He was dumbfounded when he saw the head of his hammer crack and split, with one last defiant blast of the bell inside. He looked up to see her already in front of him. There was the red cape, sweeping as her leg rose. His thoughts couldn't keep up. Her foot hit his chest, and he felt the armor crack. Lyyr finally caught on, but it was too late.

Suddenly, he was on his back, and she was tearing at the cracks in his armor. His eyes widened in fear. She was going to kill him! "Kihrone!" He shouted. "Help me!"

Nearby, both Axel and Kihrone heard the plea, drawing their attention. Axel saw Else tearing away at the sound manipulator, and he saw the soldiers begin to close in on her again, now that they didn't have to worry about being crushed by their ally, and she was vulnerable.

"Lyyr," Kihrone grumbled under his breath. He flicked his eyes to the warrior Halo. Two birds. He quickly made his decision and threw the glaive. One stone. He leaped on the green armored young man.

Axel was still watching his sister as he noted the glaive slicing through the air towards her. He tried to shout, but Kihrone grabbed ahold of him, and that strange out of place feeling rippled through him again. Despite himself, he was terrified. Popping back into existence, his eye was caught by the sight of the gray and black armor of Darkness. Else was falling. It was just like his nightmare. Only in this version, it was reality, and he could see a light blue streak racing through the dark green soldiers.

"No!" He gurgled through Kirhone's chokehold, and fought to free himself. Mikhail would kill her!

Kihrone ignored his struggles, simply moving to a different location, keeping his victim disoriented. But always with a view. Axel would not be kept down, and he finally managed to break the teleporter's hold. In fury, he grabbed hold of him and brought his knee into the teleporter's belly, making the man stumble away and disappear.

He turned to rush to his sister's rescue, but it was too late. Else's landing was lost to view. He was only in time to watch her blood red cape sink out of sight. Mikhail's armor of Torrent was also obscured by the soldiers. Grief stricken, Axel forced himself to move, forced himself to try to make it there. But he knew, between the two his sister had no chance of surviving. Kihrone appeared before him, and appeared to have reclaimed his glaive. It was a challenge Axel decided he was happy to meet.

Mikhail's heart was pounding as he tried to cut his way through the soldiers. He had intended to take on the archers, thinking maybe that would be the best way to help at the moment. But then he saw Else appear inexplicably in the air. From the way she was flailing, it wasn't what she wanted. A course change meant he would have to go through the heart of the enemy, but she was so high up, he wasn't sure she could survive the fall, despite how strong the armors seemed to be. Would she kill him if he saved her?

Hoping his father knew better than he did, he carved his way through, swiping the jumonji yari back and forth as he rushed on. The enemy seemed distracted, and his progress was made with little attention. Most of them were greedily watching the young woman's fall, and pressing closer to be the one to finish her off. Spears were pointed hopefully to the sky, and the stocky man whose armor was now torn at the chest was shouting and stretching strong hands in anticipation.

He was almost there, but he could see the man was standing right where she would fall. Thinking fast, Mikhail jabbed the end of the trident-like weapon into the ground, vaulting into the man. He had the presence of mind to turn the move into a kick, forcing the man away, and placing himself close to his target. He looked up to position himself, and his eyes met hers.

Else was already terrified, but seeing him, her eyes took on a new fear. Mikhail saw, and recognized it as the same way he felt towards them. They had taken his threat seriously, and believed he would try to kill them. In that moment, he knew his father was right, and he simply had to trust the strangers. It was okay. Mikhail smiled to let her know it was alright, and spread his arms to catch her.

The whole thing happened in two blinks of an eye. As soon as she was safely netted, a moment that lasted just long enough for Mikhail to feel how she quivered, she jumped out of his arms to push back the soldiers who had finally caught on that the game had changed again. She couldn't see Axel, but finding him would have to wait a moment.

Across the way, and up in the higher floors of some of the adjacent structures, Shar had watched the whole thing unfold. He especially noted that it appeared the young man in Torrent had put his fears aside, choosing instead, to trust. Were their virtues truly that much stronger than the terrors he had inflicted upon them? It was beginning to seem this battle might not end in Talpa's favor. Lyyr was weaponless and would soon be dead, if the girl finished the job she'd started. Outside of the general melee`, Halo and Kihrone were locked in a death battle. If Shar had to say who he thought would win, he wasn't sure he liked the answer.

Movement away from all conflicts caught his attention, and he watched intently as Mikhail's people streamed quietly out of their hiding place. Shar mulled over his options. Yes, it was growing likely the battle was lost. But he had valuable insight into a full third of the Ronin Warrior forces. This costly mission did not have to be a complete failure, and he was still linked to the three, given time, he might yet conquer their spirits.

Then there were these people. Their oppression would be easy to inflame, and their fear and torment would certainly be a good source of sustenance for his lord. There was the added benefit of the emotional and mental strain it would apply to these Ronins to see them transported to Talpa's realm.

It was an easy decision to make. Gathering the archers, who always carried alternate weapons, he led them to the Russians. Take all prisoners.

Axel hated this man. Kihrone was responsible for the death of his sister. To revenge her, he remained patient. Focused, even if he wasn't entirely clear headed. By now, he had most of the teleporter's patterns down, and though he had sustained more minor injuries, it was only a matter of time before he destroyed him.

Kihrone knew he could simply leave this battle at any time, but his blood was up, and he was stubborn enough not to leave before this enemy was vanquished. Halo may have grown better at anticipating his attacks, but as with all previous opponents, he had only to wear him down.

He threw the glaive, knowing Halo would step aside. He teleported to intercept the weapon as it began to pass his opponent, deftly catching it and slicing Axel's side.

Axel took the hit, twisting around to grab at Kihrone, hoping to crush his larynx if he could just get even a momentary grip.

Kihrone chose to pop over to Axel's other side, but was intercepted by the young man's foot for his efforts. He popped away, narrowly avoiding Axel's follow up swipe with the nodachi. Looking around, he realized they were in a parking lot of sorts. Abandoned cars waited to be used almost everywhere he looked. Grinning to himself, he ran over to one and touched it, making it disappear. He began choosing cars at random, sending them on their way with glee.

Axel couldn't keep up with his erratic choices. He didn't stop to think about where those cars were going, until instinct saved his life. The blue four door was the forerunner to a shower of falling vehicles. Axel had to keep one eye on the sky, and one on the teleporter. He had to move left and right as more and more fell.

Kihrone kept them coming, and began interspersing his selections with attacks of his own. He selected two vehicles, sent them on their way, and popped in front of Halo. He kept the glaive between the two of them like a shield, but Axel was stronger, each clash of the two threatening to beat Kihrone down.

At the last second, Kihrone disappeared. Axel immediately looked up, and reflexes brought the nodachi up, slicing through the red two door that would otherwise have landed atop him. Now knowing he could cut through the cars, he was urged to greater boldness.

Kihrone timed three more to box his enemy in and crush him. Halo did run into the car that materialized without warning in front of him, but he was ready for the ones dropping like bombs, and came through unscathed. In response, Kihrone threw the glaive, using it's extension of his abilities to teleport a full dozen as it hit each of them.

Axel darted forward, pulling a burst of speed from the armor, and hit Kihrone while the man was without his weapon. He shouted with frustrated anger as the teleporter disappeared yet again.

Abandoning the vehicles, Kihrone focused himself for a flurry of fast attacks after regaining his glaive. He quickly choreographed his attack, and launched. Hardly even giving himself time to know where he was, he trusted to his calculations. Within the space of three seconds, he came at Axel from six different angles, and had made three attacks separate from that with the glaive.

It happened so fast Axel barely knew what hit him. His reflexes couldn't keep up as Kihrone was one place after another after another so fast the pain from his assault set in only after it was over. Axel was struck in the shoulder, then the glaive whirled against his other side. It came back improbably quickly to hit him in the chest, after, and then followed by the teleporter to hit him in the middle. It came all too close to his throat. He turned, catching the glaive in the back of the head, then Kihrone hit his knees from behind, then knocked him over with a final blow to the chest.

Axel hit the ground, the air driven from his lungs, still trying to figure out what had just happened. He managed to roll over, avoiding Kihrone's attempt the slam the glaive into his face. He had just enough time to guess what Kihrone would do next and prepare, and struggled to get his wind back.

Kihrone kicked him, bouncing from one side to the other. Not giving the young man time to recover, he picked him up to better get at his vital areas. Axel's green eyes were clear and bright as Kihrone lifted him. One sight of them, and Kihrone knew he had made a mistake.

Up with Axel came the nodachi. His will fed the sharpness of the blade, and it did it's duty. Kihrone dropped his hold on the young man and tried to teleport away, but he didn't get far. He dropped to his knees a few feet from Axel. The sound of dust moving across the street, and the less immediate sounds of battle became the prominent noise for a long moment. Raising his eyes, he met the warrior's gaze. A smile of disbelief crossed his lips, and he toppled forward.

Wordlessly, Axel walked past the demon's corpse.

Else had not forgotten about the one who controlled sound. He was just beyond the ring of soldiers that were keeping her and Mikhail pinned down, urging them on. She had managed to tear some of the weakened armor, and his bared chest screamed to be pierced. He was also taunting her, and she was all too tempted to leap through these infantry and destroy him.

She thought the numbers of enemy soldiers were thinned enough almost to count, but they were still causing trouble, and she couldn't yet get past them. Mikhail was behind her, trying to copy the type of things he had seen the twins do, but she was afraid he couldn't hold up under these conditions.

Mikhail was having trouble. He was too exposed, and he did not have the experience or training to match. His armor was strong, though, as was his will, and he took strength and encouragement from Else. She seemed to be almost supremely aware of what was happening around her, and had come to his aid several times already.

Working alongside her like this, he felt an odd sort of confidence that washed through him. It seemed to flow and ebb, growing stronger the longer they fought. He finally, at the peak of the feeling, realized it was because he knew he could trust her. He was trusting his life to her, and she was on his side. An outsider was fighting for him, despite every obstacle he had put in place, and every reason he had given the both of them to abandon him. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt, and he felt something between himself and his armor click into place. It was as if he became complete.

The three prongs of the jumonji yari began to drip, then run with water. He spun the yari, slamming the head down. From the point of impact, large waves spread out from it in a circle. They washed against the soldiers with violent force, sweeping them all off their feet.

Else was not expecting it, and fell as well. Splashing in the water gave her an idea, and rising to a crouch, she swept her claws through it, instantly freezing everything nearby. She still saw the remnants of the white and blue armor. He wasn't frozen, and he hadn't been knocked down. He also wasn't going to get away. She sprang across the artificial tundra with it's green décor, and leaped upon him, needing only one opening to finish him.

Lyyr knew it too. He tried to keep his back to her and flee, but she was both fast and relentless. He kept his armored arms across his exposed chest, but he was afraid it wouldn't be enough. He never noticed Mikhail come up behind him. The sharp tines pierced the weakened armor, sinking into his back as he stood. Lyyr roared with the pain and surprise, and he moved his hands to deal with the new attacker out of instinct. Enough for Else to sink the long claws into him, finally ending it.

It was strangely silent after they had both withdrawn their weapons, and Lyyr had fallen with a clink at their feet. After so much noise, it almost made their ears ring. The bodies of their enemies littered the frozen ground in an odd sort of poetry. There had been fewer soldiers left than Else had realized, and none of them were stirring. She did not see her brother, but something else was amiss.

"No archers," Else commented, scanning the upper perimeter. "Why would they have left?"

Mikhail shook his head, turning to look around them. His eyes caught a sight as terrible as anything he could have imagined. "No!" He shouted, and took off running.

Else had noticed her brother and waved to him, but with Mikhail's pained exclamation, she looked to see what was wrong. She ran even faster.

Shar and a dozen soldiers had collected the Russians, herding them to an open intersection nearby, and awaited transportation. It was close enough he knew they could be seen by the victors, which suited his purposes either way the battle was decided. Seeing who was coming, he knew he had made the right call. The spirits seemed to be taking their time with bringing them home. His soldiers had changed to their melee weapons, and he knew they would be too slow to switch back to their bows. Unperturbed, he notched an arrow and loosed it. It lodged in Torrent's shoulder, but the warrior didn't slow. Darkness passed him up, and he repeated the process. She tilted aside, letting it fly past her. He could see Halo running to join from the side, several beats behind. They would all be on him in a matter of seconds.

"Do not let the prisoners escape," he repeated his orders in case the mindless Youja were thinking about following their first nature and attacking the Ronin Warriors. Any moment that portal would open and retrieve them. He needed something to offer Talpa upon his return.

He stepped forward to intercept first Darkness, then Torrent. She was furious, and he knew she could be dangerous, but he dealt with her calmly. She had expended a great deal of power that she was not used to controlling, and she was running low on reserves. He simply avoided her, agile enough to largely keep her from hitting him.

This close to them, he could practically taste their minds. Shar's connections were still active. He shoved Else away from him, and turned to Mikhail. The young man still didn't seem to notice the arrow in his shoulder, absolutely determined to keep him from damaging his friends and relatives.

Shar locked eyes with him, dredging an image up through the young man's mind until it burned in his vision. Mikhail was petrified, again seeing Else leap through to attack his people. He was locked in an argument with his mind and heart, because he knew now she wouldn't do that. It took him too long to overcome.

The soldiers and their charges began to glow. Shar stepped back to make sure he wasn't left out. Mikhail snapped out of it, getting some faint idea of what was about to happen, but Else was faster. Behind them, Axel was catching up.

Darkness made one final desperate drive to stop the Captain. Shar was not going to suffer her intervention. In an instant, he raised the bow, drew, and released. The black feathered arrow flew straight and fast. Darkness did not escape.

"No!" Axel cried, watching it happen, and still only too many steps away to stop it.

He knelt beside her. The arrow was lodged just below her throat. She was choking and gurgling, her body was spasming, and he knew she was dying. "Hang on," he pleaded, unaware of the tears on his cheeks. He put his hands on her shoulders, but he had a terrible feeling this gift of healing might not be enough.

Mikhail was beside Else, if behind her, when she fell. He didn't know how bad it was, but he did know there was only seconds before this man and everyone he held dear disappeared beyond his reach. Shar drew to fire on him, but this time Mikhail was faster. With a roar he came into contact with the Captain.

Shar turned the bow to block the jumonji yari that Mikhail held in his good hand. Torrent was ready. Out came the tonto styled dagger in his other hand. Into Shar's middle it bit. Water shot through its tip at high pressure, exploding through the Captain's soft innards and killing him. The last thing Shar looked at was Else. At least he would get one of them.

"Come on!" Mikhail shouted to his people, as Shar's body crumpled before him, but it died on his lips as they vanished. Sunlight broke through the dissipating dark clouds, landing on his outstretched fingertips. He stared at the empty intersection, overwhelmed by the loss. It was only a moment, but it seemed like minutes before he became aware of Axel's shouts behind him.

He turned, blinking against the glow that poured out from Axel, pooling above his sister. They were all he had left. He staggered over and dropped heavily by her other side.

"Stay with me!" Axel begged her, glowing even brighter.

Mikhail was struck dumb by the sight. The black arrow seemed so menacing, even though it was almost swallowed up by the light. Else's blood was streaming in rivulets from her neck and chest and out the corners of her mouth. She was trying to hold on, her limbs jerking with the effort, but her eyes were slowly dulling.

"It's not enough," Axel stammered through his tears. "I can't stop it!"

Mikhail realized the Dane was talking to him, but he still couldn't find any words.

"Somebody help me!" Axel shouted, and the light grew boundless.

Mikhail threw his hands up against the light, but it overcame him.

* * *

AN: Guess what's coming up? It's just about time to put all of our eggs in one basket, so to speak. We're gettin' a gang together! That is, if Axel can find a way to save Else...


	26. Discordant Glacier

"That's not a plan!" Peregrine said, exasperated. "That's not even a remotely good idea!"

Zariel had known when the idea formed that he wouldn't like it, but she held her ground. "I'm sure it will work."

Peregrine huffed, uncrossing one arm to dramatize his words. "Let me reiterate this. You want me," he paused and repeated himself. " _Me_ , to go up to the life sucking giant and figure out how to suck his life back." Pointing with the hand. "While you two gallantly defend me from hoards of your Youja things, and those other two."

Zariel responded calmly in an even tone. She needed to try not to make him too angry to cooperate. "I never said you had to 'go up to' the giant. Just figure it out from whatever distance is necessary."

Peregrine threw his hands in the air and took a step in the hall. "Just figure it out, she says! You really think it's going to be that simple?" He pointed at her. "Besides, I already told you, I don't want to be _anywhere_ near him _ever_ again."

Zariel bit her tongue. Anything she could think to say was probably not going to help matters. Was, _the world's more important than you so man up and get over it_ , too harsh?

"I can't say I blame him for being hesitant," Liam said almost apologetically. "Your plan does seem to hinge on a lot of unknown factors. It sounds like the whole thing revolves around asking him to invent an ability." He raised his shoulders slightly and let them back down.

"It's not a plan," Peregrine insisted. "It's suicide in the name of a plan."A thought crossed his mind. "Did your grandfather ever do anything like that?"

Zariel shook her head. "No."

"And there you go."

She frowned. "My great-grandfather did not leave any record suggesting he had tried it, but the armors and this war were an interest bordering on obsession that lasted the rest of his life. In his records, he suggested it might be a possibility."

Even Liam cringed. "A possibility?"

She didn't know about the glare on her face. "He was a genius. I don't see any reason to doubt him."

"You know I'll do what I can to help," Liam felt small under that look. "But it sounds like a long shot."

"A really long shot," Peregrine added from his spot a little further down the hall. "Because even if you somehow convinced me it was a good idea, I wouldn't be close."

"You've made that quite clear," Zariel said through gritted teeth. She took a breath. "You don't care if this is the only way to get rid of him?"

"Who says that's the only way? Do you know that?" He asked. "Do you?"

"No," Zariel all but hissed.

"Did you even think of trying something else, or did the first way to toss me in the all too un-proverbial grinder seem good enough?"

She took a long breath, counting the first ten prime numbers, before answering. "Yes, I considered other options, but if you're correct, and I trust Strata wouldn't misinform you, then the giant's going to be a problem that no normal measures will solve." She allowed her tone to sharpen. "And I don't particularly want you to die. I came back in for you just half an hour ago, didn't I?"

Peregrine's eyebrows mocked her. "Particularly?"

Zariel ground her teeth. "What do you want me to say?"

He smiled at her. "How about asking, for starters. Something like, 'Please, Peregrine, we can't do this without you' would be nice."

Liam could almost have sworn the temperature in the room dropped several degrees.

Finally, Zariel smiled back. Thin, dangerous, and un-convincing. "Your assistance is necessary. You should do your duty and help out." Then she added flatly. "Please."

Peregrine laughed at her and started walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Zariel demanded.

Peregrine turned around to smile jauntily at her, walking backwards. "I don't know. Out of the city, if I can make it. Anyway but here with you."

She threw up her hands in exasperation. "What if Liam asked you to help?"

"Don't put me in the middle of this," Liam said. "Besides, I'm just fodder, according to him."

Zariel shouted at Peregrine. "You called him fodder? You're the most ungrateful and selfish person I've ever met!"

"Yeah yeah," Peregrine waved her off. "I'm nothing like your grandfather, I know. Later," He turned the corner. "Or never."

Zariel growled in frustration. "Wait," She shouted after him.

Peregrine popped his head around the corner, looking skeptical. "This better be good."

Zariel sighed and forced her hands to her sides. "Earlier I said you could leave."

"And?"

She rolled her eyes unconsciously, actually trying to get as close to uncombative as she could. "And I won't stop you from doing it. Only, if you leave now, there's a very good chance those demons will hunt you down and kill you." Her arms came back up and crossed her chest. "My house has a good basement. I recommend you come with us. After Liam and I have rested up and figured out a plan that doesn't involve you, feel free to leave when we engage."

Peregrine considered a moment. "Is this just a trap?"

"Oh get over yourself!" Zariel snapped. "You think I want to fight with you if all you're going to do is whine and run away?"

He made a sour face and came back around the corner. "Well I can trust that."

"I will warn you," Zariel said as he rejoined them. "Even if you escape from this city, eventually, this war will find you. It's possible you'll be able to hide and run, but if the rest of us fail, then Talpa will invade, and nothing will stop him. His demons will pour into our world, and there will be no corner on this planet that will be safe from their bloody hunt. And, your armor will always make you a high priority target. It says you are one of the most dangerous obstacles between them and the victory they so terribly desire. You will be hunted above all others." She opened the door to the medical room. She needed some space. "I'm not trying to convince you to change your mind. I just thought you should know."

Peregrine was quiet for a moment. "Still sounds like better odds than hanging around with you."

Furious, Zariel spun on her heel and left.

After the door had slammed shut, Peregrine turned to Liam. "What about you? You've been awfully quiet."

"Whatever you take me for," Liam shook his head. "I'm not stupid. You really think I was going to get involved in that? You two sound like a couple of bickering dingos."

"If you had an opinion, you should have voiced it."

"I did," Liam stated.

"Oh," Peregrine remembered. "Sorry, you're just hard to hear over her."

Liam stood up. "I need a few minutes to myself." He started walking away.

Peregrine looked confused. "What'd I do?"

Liam turned to look at him with something akin to anger tightening his face. "Do you ever think about your actions? Do you ever consider how your decisions affect others?"

"Is this about the fodder thing?" Peregrine rolled his eyes. "I think you took that a bit too literally."

Liam stared at him for a minute longer. "You're unbelievable." He walked to the other side of the medical room Zariel was occupying.

Peregrine felt alone. He was used to it, to a degree, when he was around other people, but this was different. He hadn't even really thought Liam could get angry, or impatient. Deep down, he knew he was doing something wrong.

But he could hear his father's hard voice. _Peregrine,_ he heard, remembering one of their many meetings in his father's office. _There are two kinds of people._ He had been sitting at attention, listening closely to what his father had to say. _Those that have, and are able to keep, and those that can't do either._ His father leaned forward. _Those that have, and are able to keep. We are those people, Peregrine. Sometimes it means being hard, cold. But it is_ always _better than the alternative. Do you understand me?_

"I understand," Peregrine whispered to himself now.

He had always remembered the source of his father's hard voice. His father had owned a successful business before Peregrine was born. His brother fell on hard times, and his father was kind and gave him a good foot in the door. Then, while his wife was pregnant with their only child, his brother had ruthlessly taken over the business, leaving them with almost nothing in the world but each other. His father had managed to rebuild, but the experience left him with a new world view, and a determination that his son would never fall to such a thing. It was his father's way of loving him.

It was feed on, or be fed upon, and it had been drilled into him since he was little to always remember where he belonged in the chain. It had been hard to convince his father to let him come over here, to America. His father had been sure the exposure to so many of the "other kind" would be a bad influence. He had finally won the argument with the persuasion that he would have ample opportunity to study them, and learn how to avoid their mistakes. Also, living for a prolonged period of time with different people would help him learn how to better insert himself in society. He'd even used the word manipulate. It was easy to say things like that in his father's presence.

His true reasons were personal. He wanted a break from being around other young men and women whose parents were teaching them the same things. Everywhere he turned, his peers were polishing their smiles and smooth manners. Yet their eyes gleamed like hawks, each of them listening, hoping to glean something no one wanted them to know. Something they could take back to their own fathers and mothers for some chance at the approval that seemed so hard to earn. It seemed they weren't happy until you were the strongest, smartest, and slickest. Until you were the best, you were still just a student.

He turned his memories to family vacations, and the many places they'd traveled. That was when times were best. His mother's face usually softened, as she found relief from the stresses their way of life put on her, and she was able to reclaim her husband's focus, if only for a while.

Business always followed them, of course, but for these brief interludes, it was not the sole focus of life. Even his father relaxed, and seemed to find time to do something with his son besides grooming him as an heir to his small kingdom.

Inevitably, Peregrine's thoughts turned full circle, and he was sitting, alone, in the hall of an abandoned hospital with two people who were not speaking to him. Somewhere out there were things trying to kill him, and he couldn't seem to find a way out. Every possible move, it seemed, endangered his self preservation. He drew his knees up to his chin. He was so confused.

Zairel opened the door with much more control than she had shut it. "Time to go."

Peregrine immediately stood up, hoping she hadn't noticed his moment of weakness. "Just waiting for you," he said brightly.

Liam joined them silently.

Zariel brushed past Peregrine without looking at him, leading the way.

It was a silent trek through the abandoned and desolate streets. They made it to a very small white house on a quiet street without incident.

Zariel unhinged the broken doorbell and took the house key out from the tiny box behind it. Ushering the men inside, she closed the door behind them all and locked it. The measure wouldn't hold up to the Youja, of course, but it was habit.

She led them past a tiny kitchen and into the living room, both well organized and sparely furnished. Two bedrooms and a bathroom could be seen further down the short hall, but Zariel was throwing back a rug on the carpeted floor, revealing an entrance. Pulling the door up, she gestured for them to go down and followed.

It was dark until she had found and turned on a lamp. Meals-Ready-to-Eat and bottled water were packed in shelves all along the back wall. Body heating packs and medical supplies were neatly stacked next to those, and blankets and bedding were ready for use on the floor. Books and papers were against the other wall. Various tools and equipment were also within easy reach, and a good supply of the lanterns, each good for quite extended periods of use. One corner was partitioned off, providing a small slice of privacy.

"Get comfortable," Zariel suggested, doing just that. She was exhausted.

Peregrine selected some bedding, and settled on the pile a little away from the others.

Liam had noticed a picture sitting on the shelf with the books. He walked over to it. "Do you mind?"

Zariel hesitated, then nodded. "Go ahead."

Liam took it up gently, noting there was no dust to be found on the glass or frame. It was Zariel and another woman who could only be her mother. It could only have been taken in the last year or two, going by Zariel's age in the shot. She looked pretty much herself. A lot like her mother. Both were beautiful, but in her mother, it was a mature beauty that her daughter hadn't quite grown into just yet. Both had long dark hair and midnight blue eyes, with tall, lithe frames. Liam remembered how he had met Zariel, when she was letting that man be killed by those soldiers. The man who had murdered her mother.

"She's beautiful," he said, putting the picture right back in place.

"Yes," Zariel sighed softly. "She was."

"You live alone?" Liam asked, standing in front of the bookcase. He remembered noting only enough dishes for one person, and no sign of any other inhabitants.

"My dad left a long time ago," Zariel answered curtly. "Seems he couldn't take my mother any more. Then Mom was murdered. So yeah. I work and keep the place." Her tone softened. "Dad built this for her, you see, and she still loved it. He even put this basement in here to protect her from the war."

"I'm sorry if I asked something too personal," Liam apologized.

"You didn't," Zariel sighed again. "I just don't like to think about it."

Peregrine had thought about letting another smart one off when she said her father couldn't take it any more, but he didn't feel like it. Actually, he was curious, and decided to risk another withering glare or more freezing words. "Why hasn't your father come back for you?"

All sound stopped for a moment. Zariel rolled over to look at him. He looked away. "You don't have to answer."

"My mother believed the stories her grandfather, Rowen, told her," Zariel said slowly, wondering at his interest. "When the third world war broke out, she was sure it heralded Talpa's coming. My father, according to her, believed it was a bunch of nonsense. Eventually, it came between them. From what Mom said, he wanted to take her away to someplace in the country, away from a likely military hotspot like the capitol. When she wouldn't go, because she was afraid she wouldn't find out about Talpa's next incursion or be too far away to do anything about it in time, he left without her. I don't think he knew she was pregnant with me. The war ended shortly after, Mom stayed here and raised me. Dad didn't come back." She rolled back over, wondering at herself for telling someone like him. Maybe she just wanted to rub his nose in another example of abandonment. "I guess he wasn't much different from you."

Somehow, that stung.

"If you boys are hungry or thirsty, the MREs and water are over on the shelf," Zariel said from her pillow. "Liam, try to get some sleep. We can't afford to let the enemy roam freely for too long, and I'm going to need your help."

"Yeah," Liam agreed heavily, grabbing a package off the shelf.

Peregrine was quiet, and he stayed on his blankets. "I'll keep watch," he offered.

"I expected you to," Zariel mumbled, drifting off.

Liam quietly ate and settled in to rest. Peregrine watched and listened, left alone with the thoughts that insisted on coming, however much he tried to ignore them.

Zariel woke. Slowly at first, then became instantly alert when the sound of paper scratched again. Moving only her eyes, she was surprised to see it was Peregrine going through the books and papers on the shelf. She wondered how many hours had passed. Probably only five or six. Used to working two jobs and schooling, it felt like oversleeping.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh," Peregrine almost dropped the volume. It sent her heart leaping into her throat. He caught it, much to his own good. "I was just-"

"Going through my things without my permission?" She rose.

"Yes," He closed it carefully and put it back on the shelf, recovering some of his usual manner. "You haven't exactly been very informative or helpful when it comes to this whole Netherworld thing, and I figured some of those stories you keep referencing might have been in here. Turns out I was right."

His manner provoked her, as usual, and she stood next to the old texts protectively. "Some of these are original notes from my great-grandfather."

"I noticed," Peregrine didn't back away. He had a right to some of that information, didn't he? "My dad taught me to look through an organization's history to find out where it was likely to head. 'Oldest first' was the motto." They were both keeping their voices low, so as not to disturb Liam who was still sleeping soundly. "You know, it would have been nice if you'd taken a few minutes to explain some of this to us."

"When?" Zariel asked quietly, though her tone was still snide. "There wasn't exactly time to roast smores and tell stories after I woke up, before they attacked us. Then in the hospital, all you did was complain and whine and say you were going to run away."

Peregrine glared back at her. "You're always picking on everyone, and acting superior, maybe you could have found the time if you hadn't been so busy stoking your ego. You _like_ being the only one with the knowledge, don't you?"

Her mouth literally dropped open at the accusation. "How can you even say that? You know I am completely devoted to ensuring we win this war! I'll do everything I can to make it happen. I'd _die_ for it!" She managed to shout without raising her voice.

Peregrine rolled his eyes. "You've made that plenty clear. The only thing is, you expect both of us to be just as devoted, and you know what? I think Liam's done pretty well for you, when all he's had to go off of is what his armor showed him. You haven't given either of us anything solid to go on besides allusions to things you grew up with. I can't trust that. I'm not willing to die for that. And that doesn't make me a bad person," he added levelly.

Zariel took the shout out of her voice. "Do you not believe that our entire world is at stake?"

"I've seen enough to have reason to believe that much," Peregrine assented.

"Then why don't you commit yourself to doing something about it?"

"Under the leadership of someone so blindly zealous?" He shook his head. "I just can't trust you with my life. Sorry, but that's personal to me. I'm not any better able to lead us through this, and frankly, I don't want to die. I'm quite convinced you're going to get not only yourself killed by your rash aggression, but both of us, as well. No one with a brain would willingly commit to such blatant suicide."

"So you're saying Liam's stupid?" Zariel asked, eyebrows askance.

"No," Peregrine amended. "Not entirely. He's just willing to help, without even asking why. It means he's a person with a big heart, but the indiscretion with which he uses it makes him a big easy target for anyone who would take advantage of him. He's what they call a sucker," His cocky smile came back, marking the end of their near serious conversation. "And you make a great damsel in distress."

"Funny," She replied smoothly. "I seem to remember doing the saving, princess."

Peregrine had been expecting more of her usual biting tone. The joke took him by surprise, and he laughed. Liam stirred, and he stopped. Then, chuckling quietly, he went back to his bed. "My turn," he said, yawning.

Zariel stared at him. What had just happened? She shrugged. Didn't matter. She wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep anyway. She turned to the papers and books. Might as well use the time to figure out how she and Liam were going to defeat this portion of Talpa's army. What they would do after that, could wait. She heaved an internal sigh. If they survived. She knew better than to count on Peregrine's help. He wasn't going to stick around, and there had been no sign of any of the other Ronin Warriors.

For the first time, she wondered. Was it possible that she would be the only one who saw the war this way? Would no one else want as badly as she did to end it? She pushed those thoughts away aggressively. No matter, she would figure something out. She would make sure they won. Somehow.

She took a moment to look at Liam. Peregrine was right, she reflected, he did help without asking why. She knew better than to place much stock in what the bearer of Strata said, but she wondered briefly if she was taking advantage of the kind hearted young man.

Quickly, the thought was banished. It was a correct and long held belief that whoever was called by the armors to be a champion in this war should and were bound almost by contract to put forth their very best efforts. It didn't matter if they desired it or not, this war was worth everything they had, and they should be honored to give anything it asked. Any who didn't out of selfishness were simply cowards. The matter dismissed, she returned to her studies.

* * *

AN: Is it possible they might be able to get things worked out? Sometimes, even I wasn't sure, haha! Zariel was as much a handful for me as she was for everyone else. Problem child.


	27. Calves Uncertainly

Liam awoke from deep, dreamless sleep to a dull ache in his back. For a moment, he thought maybe he had strained it from helping building that new house for the neighbors, since it had burnt down from a lightning strike. It took him a moment to realize that had happened a long time ago.

Everything was different now, and the pain between his shoulders had been caused not by hard work, but by the hand of an otherworldly, life-sucking giant. And he was going to have to fight it again, without the help of the person most likely to succeed against it.

He was trying hard to forgive Peregrine for his weaknesses. He had his own, didn't he? But he wasn't signing anyone's death warrant because he didn't want to fight. He had faith in Zariel, and so far he'd managed to inflict damage on the enemy as well, but he knew that he didn't expect to live much longer. Not with just the two of them against all of whatever _they_ were.

Zariel heard him stir. "You're awake."

Liam yawned, still tired. "Close enough, I guess."

"Good enough," she corrected. "We need to go over the plan."

Liam noticed the pain as he stood, but it wasn't that bad, really. He nodded at Zariel through another yawn to let her know he heard her. He grabbed some water and food off the shelves. Taking a drink, he sat in front of her where she had spread some documents, on top of which was spread a large map of the city. "Whatcha got?"

Zariel went over it carefully and thoroughly. In concept it was simple enough, but the execution was not. It required timing, and being in the right spot at the right time, and relied on speed, stamina, and not letting their enemy group up against them. A running gun battle of sorts with swords.

Liam stared at the map, already feeling lost. He didn't want to tell her how much so, but he had just learned to find his way to work, school, and back home. The rest of the city was a confusing labyrinthine complex of endless streets, identical intersections, and indistinguishable skyscrapers. How he was going to get where she needed him to be, and when she needed him to be there, seemed herculean in and of itself. Couple it with an army, and three very motivated murderers, and it felt impossible. He realized she was staring at him.

"Are you going to be able to do this?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered, but it didn't convince him, either. "I'll try. It's just," his brow furrowed in consternation and he ran a hand through his thick brown hair. "Really confusing. I mean, I don't know the city very well."

"Is that the only part you have a problem with?"

"Yeah, I think so," he stared at the map harder, at the little dots with their correlating numbers, designating the points in her maze, but it didn't do much good.

"Alright then," she said briskly and stood, stretching the cramps out of her legs. "You'll have some time to memorize it. We won't hit them for a few more hours."

"Hours?" Liam looked up at her, and the stress was clearer than he would have liked.

She shouldn't have, but she felt exasperated. She needed him to be on the ball and ready for anything, not unprepared and questioning. "We can't wait days, Liam. We've got to get rid of them, _now_." She grabbed some provisions off the shelves.

"Zariel?" Liam asked, and she could hear the need for hope in his voice. "Do you think we can win? Do you think we'll," he really wanted to ask if either of them could survive what was coming, but he didn't want her to think he was a coward as well. "beat them?"

"Yes," she turned, ripping open an MRE. "I do. It's going to be hard, and dangerous. And we'll probably both get hurt, but I think we can make it, if we stay focused and stick to the plan."

He nodded, trying to take it to heart.

"I need you to keep it together," Zariel told him firmly. "I can't do this alone, and you're the only help I've got." She quickly wolfed down the food. "My advice is to not think about how it could go. Don't imagine the possible outcomes or how it might go down, just focus on your part and what you need to do. Got it?" It was rhetorical, but he answered the affirmative. Zariel went back to her bed. Her mind may have been awake, but her body still needed the rest. "If you need to go back to sleep as well, get Peregrine up. We'll leave in about four hours."

Liam sat alone in the lamplight and the quiet. He tried to look at the map, but it all blurred together, becoming less comprehensible the faster his heart beat and his breath came and went. He knew he was panicking, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. Four hours before he was put to the test, and this life and death competition tasted tasted its first victory. Or those who lost. He supposed it could taste them, too. He'd seen that happen often enough in the outback.

He almost wanted to scream, but he forced himself lay down instead, forgetting to wake Peregrine. He tossed and turned for several minutes, trying not to think about it, which only made the thoughts that much more persistent. Tried to run the route through his head, which only made it less clear and him more uneasy than before. He got up and started pacing, then thought maybe he shouldn't expend the energy.

"Easy there," Peregrine said quietly, getting up. "You'll give yourself a heart attack if you keep that up."

"I can't help it!" Liam said, still pacing. Both hands went into his hair. "I can't begin to remember what I need to, and I just know I'm going to mess everything up. She'll die, I'll die, and it will all be my fault."

"Don't go getting ahead of yourself," Peregrine stopped him. He patted him on the shoulder companionably. "You've done pretty well for yourself so far. You got us out of the museum, right?"

"Yeah," Liam said dourly. "You were happy to point out how well _that_ went for me."

"Your selfless failings aside," Peregrine went on. "You really did do well. And you saved Zariel's life earlier, remember? Which she still hasn't thanked you for," he added with a humph.

"I didn't do it for thanks," Liam mumbled.

"I know," Strata rolled his eyes. "But you still deserve it."

Liam sighed. "What are you doing awake?"

"I can't sleep down here," Peregrine gave a half hearted smile, and Liam could see the strain around his eyes, remembering how he'd complained about the museum.

"Claustrophobic?"

Peregrine nodded. "I've just been waiting for her to go back to sleep so I didn't have to deal with her." He took a deep breath, as if filling his lungs might make the space around him larger. "I heard the whole 'plan', and I think I can help you."

"How?" Liam asked, allowing Peregrine to steer him back over to the map. "Why?"

The young Englishman looked over at him. "Maybe I don't want to get involved, but it doesn't mean I want you two to die, either." He sighed, not really sure himself. There, maybe that was it. "Consider it payback for coming back into the museum for me." It was definitely time to change the topic. "Now, you get lost in the city, right?"

"Yes," Liam's frustration came back. "It all looks the same, I get turned around, and it's just all so, big."

Peregrine nodded. "Okay. How about this. What if I told you it wasn't that different from your old home, the wilderness of Australia?"

Liam's arms flew in the air. "That's completely different!"

"How so?" Peregrine asked mildly.

"Out there, I can tell where North is, for starters," Liam kept his voice from getting too loud. "There are landmarks, trails. You can feel the lay of the land. It's so easy to just know how to get where you need to be."

Peregrine gestured for him to sit down next to him. "If you can keep an open mind, I can help you apply that here."

Swallowing his frustration, Liam sat down and waited.

Peregrine traced their route with a finger as it doubled back, twisted around, and frequently overlapped itself. "I've been on these streets. From most of these angles, you'll be able to see the tip of the Washington Monument, as these are actually on a slightly elevated part of the city. You can use that to orient yourself. It may not be the North star, but it should serve your purpose." Seeing he had Liam's attention, and had maybe begun to get through his fear, he continued. "Now, in the pattern you'll be running, you always make a right turn at this building. It's a colorful and modern Chinese restaurant, you'll be sure to see that." He continued on, noticing with some satisfaction as Liam's countenance changed from worry and a lack of confidence, to thoughtful concentration. They continued to go over it for another hour, until Liam was sure he could get through it.

Finally, the Australian leaned back on his heels. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Peregrine answered, surprised to find it was sincere. He really had to get away from these people.

Liam rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"What is it?" Peregrine asked, and told himself it was just to make conversation. To distract him from the nearness of the walls and ceiling.

"It's just," Liam shook his head. "It may sound really ridiculous and downright silly, given the situation, but I'm afraid to kill." He shook his head again. "I know I've destroyed a lot of those Youja things, but there's nobody inside of them. But there's that woman and the thing with the electric whip, and I know they are alive. They're going to bleed, and die. I've always been told that killing was wrong, and I believe that. I don't know how I'm supposed to take that from them, even though I know they are bad, and dangerous."

Peregrine thought about something he'd read recently. "No, that's not silly. Actually, there's something I think you'd like to see." He got up and carefully pulled something down off the bookshelf. "Her great-grandfather was part of a group that had these armors, well, most of them," he amended. "One of them, his best friend, had the same problem. Actually, they all had some trouble when they killed their first flesh and blood enemy. I found it an interesting account." He handed the carefully bound, thin book over to Venom. "It's from her great-grandfather's notes and put together from conversations with his friend, a Sage Date. I don't know if it will help you or not," he added. "But at least you can see some of the challenges they had together. Maybe you'll get something out of it."

Liam took it from him, and set the lamp a little closer, opening it up. Peregrine selected something for himself, and they spent the next two hours in silent study.

Eventually, Liam let out a long breath, and closed the book. "Wow."

"Yeah," Peregrine agreed, looking up from his own reading. "Makes the whole thing feel even weirder."

Liam looked at his sub-armor, picturing the full suit of armor that belonged with it. "I guess I knew that someone else had to have worn this, and Zariel told me it was dangerous to be too violent with it, but still. I don't know what to think."

"Me neither," Peregrine offered to put it back and Liam let him. "Makes me want to get out of here all the quicker." He paused. "You could come with me, if you wanted to."

"It's almost tempting," Liam shuddered at the thought of wearing the armor of a terrible, murderous demon. And that out there somewhere was the armor that had killed him. Worse was the certainty that wearing it would twist his mind and soul around, changing him into something he would never want to be.

And yet, despite those consequences, those five young men, certainly no older than himself, had chosen to fight on, to destroy the source of the evil if they could and save their world. It was still going on. Zariel had one of the Dark Warlord's armors, didn't she? The young woman knew the risks better than either of them did, knew what it could do to her, but she was valiantly devoted to defending all of the strangers, and all of her friends on the Earth.

"No," he finally said. "It is tempting, but I know, even better than before, that they must be stopped. I need to do my part."

"Even if it kills you," Peregrine asked honestly, and referenced the book. "Or worse?"

"I," Liam sighed and stood. "I sure hope that doesn't happen, but her great-grandfather, Rowen, didn't say how to get rid of the armor, even if I wanted to. I guess I'll just have to risk it, and be strong."

"Well then, I wish you luck," Peregrine stuck out his hand.

Liam took it. "Thank you. And thanks for all the help."

Peregrine's smile lessened imperceptively. "Don't mention it."

They both noted Zariel turn over once. She was probably going to wake up soon. "I should get ready to go," Liam said for both their benefit.

"That's a good idea," Peregrine grinned. "You know she's going to want to leave as soon as she realizes she's not asleep anymore."

"You should, too," Liam said, after finishing off another water bottle.

"I'm ready now," Peregrine spread his arms as if it were proof, but the grin slowly faded.

After waking, and shortly after that being assured that her companion did indeed know his part, Zariel did insist on leaving. All three donned their armors, and they were out the door. Zariel locked her home securely, and hid the key in it's place behind the "broken" buzzer.

Shortly, and without a verbal parting, Peregrine broke away, to find his own path out of the city. Liam and Zariel continued on, hoping to pick up the attention of their restless enemy. It didn't take long.

* * *

AN: Air moves out of high pressure areas to low pressure areas, right? Peregrine's actions are completely normal. But does the heart follow the path of the wind?


	28. And Is Caught by the Sea

Peregrine found, whether subconsciously or by some twisted design, that his position presently overlooked the very same city blocks Cruelty's plan involved. He had made it this far with little trouble, and knew it wouldn't be horribly far to the city's boundary and safety, but...

He stopped, and decided he would see how they got on. He wouldn't watch for long, but it had been an interesting plan, hadn't it? Besides, wouldn't it be good to know if they did manage to kill the main troublemakers who otherwise might make living a lot more difficult?

Accordingly, he climbed to the top of a tall courthouse to better catch the action. The edges of the roof were taller than the roof itself, making him feel fairly secure. He shouldn't come under attack here. Motion caught his attention, and he thanked his good eyesight that he had some idea of what was happening far down below.

Green and red, or Liam's armor of Venom, followed just behind Zariel's yellow and gray one of Cruelty. Behind them streamed a large mob of dark green armors. The Youja. It still brought a confused and disbelieving twist to his lips. What a ridiculous name.

There, he'd been distracted with the sight of his, well, he wasn't sure what to call them, acquaintances?, but the black armored little demon was trundling along quite quickly in the middle of the Youja's ranks. A black dot in the green lake. Faintly, he could hear a inarticulate bellowing, and quickly picked out the berserker woman coming up from the back of the ranks, with another squad trailing her. Looking further back, he couldn't yet see the giant, but it probably wouldn't be long.

It was mid-morning, and the light was as strong as possible under the weight of the dark clouds. He could see most of what would happen with decent clarity, if without great definition, as the lethal party began.

Cruelty and Venom acted as if they had their backs to the wall, taking on and out the first two waves of soldiers. The sounds of weapons clashing rang up to him clearly, unmuted by the green trees planted tastefully around the courthouse.

The berserker woman, had he heard her name spoken? Torid?, and the small black one, Horil, he thought, caught up. The moment they entered the forefront, Cruelty and Venom split, each attracting the attention of one of the two bad guys.

Peregrine almost winced to see it was Horil who went after Liam. He well remembered the indescribable intensity of the shock when it had rendered him unconscious, and the many times Liam had said he hoped never to feel the electric lash again.

It was almost comedic to watch the race as it wound around, but Peregrine didn't feel like laughing. He remembered the routes they were both to take, and he watched it unfold as a gentle breeze blew through the air, bringing peaceful scents wafting up to him.

Venom twisted through the first couple of blocks well. The guy really was fast, he must have been a very active boy back home. The soldiers followed close, surpassing the slightly slower black armored demon. Appropriately, Venom took the moment to dispatch several more.

Cruelty was doing something similar, and Peregrine had to admit to himself that it was interesting to watch as these unfolded simultaneously. They wound around, mostly running, until they converged on the same corner. Hugging it tightly, they passed each other, slicing through several more of the enemy, and causing some confusion, and drawing the other captain with them.

Three more clashes like this, with less and less of the Youja surviving each encounter, and frustrating and nicking their main enemy, and Peregrine was just about to leave. It looked like they had everything under control, didn't it? And yet, they hadn't actually done any serious damage yet. Of course this sort of tactic was really just to thin out the numbers of the enemy, at the same time keeping the chance of sustaining injury limited. While he didn't notice reinforcements on the way, the giant was in sight and getting closer. He estimated only another few minutes or so before they began to feel the effects of his debilitating aura.

Maybe he should just leave. He started to rise, but then noticed the captains Torig and Horil didn't follow after the next encounter. Horil had begun to slow, but they actually seemed to be conversing. Just because they were aggressive didn't mean they were stupid, and it looked as if they'd had enough. Of course, he'd noticed them stop the last couple of times, but he'd assumed it was in confusion. They appeared to reach an agreement of sorts, and broke off, neither tailing his acquaintances. And only one last lap before Venom and Cruelty joined forces to take them on. They'd changed the game early.

He watched as they both chose intercepting courses to meet both Venom and Cruelty at a weak point in the pattern. They had picked up on the pattern. Torig made it first, and Peregrine could hear her greedy howl from his spot well away from the battle. Until right then, he'd forgotten the berserker's weapons bore a poison in their every barb and edge. It came to him as he watched her barrel down a street and slam into Cruelty. It was too far away for him to tell if she had managed to raise the kusarigami between them, but given her evident combat prowess, he assumed as much.

He shifted his gaze to see what was happening with Venom, but where he had been accosted by Horil was out of his line of sight. All that he could see was a frequent blue-white flash that made him shiver. Maybe he didn't want to see what was going on down there.

An especially sharp cry drew his eyes back to Cruelty, noting on their path that the giant was drawing closer. Torig was pushed back, and he could see a spray of red. One on one, he figured, Zariel's chances were good. But she seemed to be slowing down. He'd noticed it happening gradually, but it was clear to see now. She must have started pushing herself too soon. He frowned. She hadn't given herself enough time to heal.

He realized he could just feel them. The weakness from her was what had prompted the frown, and he knew it could possibly turn what should be a strong position and favorable conditions for her into a disaster.

That time he stood. If he didn't leave, right now, he might end up doing something horribly stupid. Feeling them just made it all the more necessary. He had tried so hard not to get attached, but this armor was making it hard to avoid, fighting him on it. Well, he'd just get far enough away it wouldn't bother him again.

His quick gaze caught Venom as he ran back into view. He looked hurt, or maybe Peregrine was picking up on his pain through the stupid armor, and he took the wrong turn. No! Peregrine almost shouted at him in frustration. Not that way! Liam must have been overwhelmed by the demon, between his fear and uncertainty to begin with and facing the horrid thing, and now he'd lost the way.

Peregrine watched as he took another wrong turn. He stopped, looking around, completely disoriented. Then took a turn that led him even further away from Zariel. He faltered, and began to slow. Peregrine's gaze darted to the right, and he saw the giant turn towards him. Apparently, Liam had come within reach of his life stealing aura, and had attracted his attention. Behind him, Horil was scurrying to catch up.

 _Leave!_ Peregrine commanded himself. _Just go!_ But his legs wouldn't move. _I can't go down there, that's stupid, that's putting myself on the bottom. That's_ suicide! But he still couldn't seem to move, his eyes locked on that far street where Horil had caught up to Liam and was mercilessly using the whip on the weakened and surely frightened young man. The Aussie's cries floated up on the breeze.

Peregrine chanced a glance at Zariel. She seemed to have heard the cries, but her hands were full with the relentless berserker, whose injuries seemed only to make her more dangerous. His father's voice rose out of memory as he stood rooted to the roof. _You may have compassion, my son, but never dive into the waters to attempt to save a drowning man. He will only take you down with him. Peregrine, if you do not care for yourself first, you will fall prey to every type of predator this world has to offer. Weakness will lead to misery, and despair, and a desperation I have devoted myself to ensuring you will never have to endure. But whether you preserve the opportunity I have given you, is up to you alone. It can be hard, Peregrine, unless you carefully guard yourself, to turn away from those who cry to you for help, to turn down those who plea for your aide. It is rarely worth it. Remember, I was betrayed by someone I trusted. By my very own flesh and blood. What do you think would happen to any of us if we allowed ourselves that weakness to strangers? It must_ never _be done. That is my rule, Peregrine. That is_ the _rule._

In a moment, the giant would turn the corner and a moment after that, he would be looming over Venom. Only one conclusion could be wrought from the encounter. Peregrine found himself asking a question. It was simple, it was one he had always avoided asking, and it was potent. Did this feel right to him? The breeze blew stronger around him as he asked it of himself.

The answer propelled him right off the edge of the courthouse. The wind seemed to carry him along, hastening his arrival to that street below. His mind screamed at him that he was being stupid, that he was making a terrible decision. He silenced that voice. It seemed he'd found a new one, and for a moment he allowed himself to enjoy a strange feeling of freedom as he was rushed into the conflict.

As he got close, he could feel his strength, and something much worse, begin siphoning away. It made him remember the panic he'd felt the first time it had happened, and he didn't like it much more now. But he knew he couldn't change his mind, so he was drug deeper into it.

He shot at the small black demon, driving it away from Venom, then landed next to his friend. "Wake up, Liam," He shouted, finding it hard to draw back the bowstring to keep Horil at bay. The giant was in sight, and he remembered Zariel's original idea.

Liam wasn't asleep, only beaten and numb and on fire at the same time from the whip. He struggled to push himself up off the ground. "Peregrine?" He mumbled disbelievingly from lips cracked by the way his mouth had twitched and been distorted by the pain. He realized, seeing him, that he had forgiven Strata before the fight had even started. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you really going to make me explain?" Strata replied, risking the whip to pull Venom to his feet. The giant was getting ready to swing the huge double axe. "I need your help."

"Okay," Liam stood on his own, if unsteadily. He could still hardly believe the Englishman was there. "What do you need me to do?" If only it wasn't so hard to stand.

"I know it's a lot, but I need you to take care of that demon," Peregrine had to clamp his teeth shut to stifle a huge shiver of revulsion in the presence of the giant. Something was welling up inside of him. He suspected it was a hate for the abominable thing. What it did was so wrong!

Liam looked at Horil, who was twitching the whip in agitation, itching to use it again, and obviously very unhappy at the turn in events. That was going to be impossible. But so was the presence of Strata. He gritted his teeth and took up the swords.

"Destroy the blue one, Gris!" Horil hissed in his strangely smooth, yet gravelly voice. He let the lash fly.

Liam managed to step aside. You know what else is impossible? He asked himself, remembering the storm of autumn leaves that he had incurred in the museum. He could feel that same type of power, despite the drain on his being. He only had to figure out how to utilize it.

Peregrine tried to let the armor take over, hoping it had some instinct that would help him combat the giant, Gris. It didn't seem to be actively leading him, but he kept himself open to the possibility.

Gris swung the two-headed axe at him, which Peregrine dodged almost easily. He shot at the giant, but the arrow only bounced off. His next shot did lodge in the monster, but it had no effect. Strata didn't turn to see how Venom was doing, but he heard the struggle. If only he could do something about this weakening effect! _Steal the life back_ , he remembered. _Suck it dry._ One thing came to mind, and without further thought, he acted.

Gris swiped mightily across, and it may have torn Strata in half if the blow had connected. Obviously, it didn't. With an arrow gripped tightly in one hand, Peregrine jumped onto the axe head as it cleaved empty air. Running up the shaft of the weapon and arm of the giant, he made it to the shoulder. The great head turned to look at him through empty sockets. Peregrine jammed the arrow into one of those sockets with a great shout, and held on tightly, looking for a metaphorical pulse.

One of the giant's hands came up to wipe Peregrine off of him. The bow was knocked from Strata's other hand, and fell clattering to the ground. As he was pushed down off the thing's shoulder, his other hand grabbed another arrow from his limitless quiver, and he desperately plunged it into the thing as he began to fall.

Whether through luck or will, or the seeking, inexorable nature of life, the tip found purchase in Gris' chest. Chills swept through Peregrine at the contact. The dark wrongness of it, and all the stored energy it had amassed to feed itself seemed to route through here.

The hand attached to the arrow burned and tingled, and Peregrine realized he could, indeed, take it all from him. It was a frightening, but all too necessary prospect. Strata jabbed another arrow into the vein and, latched on with both hands, began to take all that energy for himself.

The abomination dropped the axe and tried to smear and crush Strata, but Peregrine held on, and very quickly the giant's efforts grew feeble.

Liam had taken several more electrifying blows from the whip. It was simply impossible for him to move fast enough to avoid them all, and the thing was beyond ready to kill him. He had at least managed to cut through another portion of the whip, forcing Horil to come closer, and making the whip harder for the demon to use.

It felt like minutes, and at the same time it felt like seconds passed, and then Liam found he was feeling stronger. He was still cut and bruised and fatigued, but that drain was lessening. It happened quickly, and he suddenly found himself standing straighter. The impossible thing he'd felt came clearly to the fore, and he knew one thing he could do with six swords. Now, he had the energy.

His hand came up, holding one of the six katanas, and he swished it back and forth in front of himself, willing this ultimate power to blossom to deadly fruition. The words rose from somewhere, and he uttered them as the six swords chained together, grip to blade tip. "Snake Fang Strike!" He shouted, and cracked his own whip against Horil.

The demon hadn't realized fast enough what was happening. He'd never seen any of the Dark Warlords use their attacks, and he'd wanted too badly to finally kill this one. He was overcome with confusion, first as he saw the giant fall over backwards, with Strata still clinging to its chest, then as Venom gathered himself and unleashed his doom. Venom's ultimate attack didn't miss, cracking squarely against the black armored demon. It killed him instantly, and scored the ground where it had been standing.

Liam's katanas returned to normal and were resheathed. He stood, staring at the smoking, hissing ruin of the thing's body as it slowly dissolved. He didn't hear Strata come up to him.

"Don't let it bother you," Peregrine advised, holstering his bow. He was shaking with the excess energy, making his teeth chatter from the intensity.

Liam jumped at the sound of his voice. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern, noticing the violent tremors running all throughout the other's body.

"I'll be fine, I think," Peregrine answered through the clattering of his teeth. "We should help Zariel." He pointed a shaking finger. "She's that way."

The two young men rushed the several blocks that had come between them. Peregrine came into sight first, but Liam wasn't far behind. In hindsight, it shouldn't have been surprising, but both came to a stop when they saw the bearer of Cruelty, and how her battle was ending.

Zariel was shouting wordlessly as she straddled the battered berserker. The chain portion of the kusurigama had the Dynasty captain's hands bound tightly to her chest, and Cruelty was using the sickle end to hack through the other woman's armor. Blood and matter was flying up from the weapon as it hammered at her. Finally, the berserker stopped growling, and Zariel became convinced she was very, very dead.

Cruelty stood up unsteadily, yanking the chain to force it to unravel. Swaying on her feet, she turned around. "Peregrine?" She asked uncertainly. She looked past him. "Liam? You're okay?"

They could easily see she'd been cut multiple times by the berserker's weapons. The lacerations were oozing green as her body tried in futility to repel the invading poison. Both young men went to her side, and Liam immediately set about curing her as they gently made her sit down.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated, her head swaying as she looked at Strata.

Peregrine was still jittery, making his smile jiggle up and down. "I guess I couldn't leave."

Without warning, an incredibly bright light shone nearby. It was intense and lasted for several seconds. Peregrine raised the bow and already had an arrow notched, wondering what enemy they were going to face now.

* * *

AN: Peregrine to the rescue! Of course, he wouldn't be in that armor if he couldn't make the right decision, could he? :)


	29. The Waves Pacify

Three figures became visible as the raging light subsided. Peregrine couldn't understand at first what he was looking at, or what he was feeling. An armored man in light blue armor fell backwards as if in surprise, and he immediately looked at them with fear and confusion in his eyes. On the ground, and bleeding badly, was a gray and red armored woman. An arrow was sticking out of her throat. Peregrine could tell she was dying rapidly.

His eyes finally met the last one. He was wearing green and white armor, and his strong green eyes entreated him.

"Help me," Axel begged.

Peregrine knew these people were not enemies. They were more of the Ronin Warriors. He didn't actually think it, the knowledge just appeared to him as he quickly knelt down next to the young woman. He knew what to do with all of that excess energy.

The green armored one, _Halo_ , was gripping the woman's shoulders with glowing hands. _He's trying to heal her,_ Peregrine thought. _It's not enough._ He placed a hand on her helmeted head, _Darkness,_ and began to transfer life energy. Slowly, her glazed eyes grew clearer and a little brighter. _They're the same color._ They couldn't really heal her, though, with that arrow still in the base of her throat. Carefully lifting her head and shoulders, Peregrine reached beneath, and snapped the tip off. Then, grimacing, he pulled the shaft out of her and threw it away. Halo, _her brother?_ , was tiring, his hands shaking from the strain of keeping it up, but Peregrine could tell they were making good progress. Was amazed even, to see the wound slowly close, and Darkness' spasmodic movements quieten.

Mikhail watched, useless from the side. He felt so vulnerable. Who were these people? At least they hadn't attacked him, and it looked as if the one in the dark blue armor was actually helping Else. A similar feeling radiated out from all three of them as from the twins, and he was left to conclude they must also be allies.

Still, though it was hard to tear his eyes away from the work being performed on the young woman who had been willing to sacrifice herself for his people's sake, he nervously glanced to the other two who had not yet done or said anything. They looked as if they had just been through a battle, as well. Then, he saw what was left of a red and brown armored woman just off to the side of them. Another one of the enemy.

Warily looking at the green and red armored man, and the yellow and gray armored woman, he crept back to Else's side, next to Axel, silently praying the two men could somehow save her. He looked at Axel. The tears had stopped flowing, and he wasn't sobbing anymore. Instead, his eyes were intensely locked on his sister, and his lips were hard set in fatiguing concentration.

Mikhail finally looked at the object of their consuming focus. Else's eyes were closed, and she was dragging ragged, hard breaths down her throat, making her chest rise and fall with the life she still clung to.

Finally, several interminable moments later, Peregrine knew they had done what they could. He reached across to touch Halo's shaking forearm. "She'll be alright now."

Axel had nothing left. The light slowly died as the young man's words sank in. With a sigh that touched on his inexpressible relief, his lightless hands dropped to his sides and he passed out.

Mikhail caught him, preventing him from falling over onto the pavement.

Liam, having stabilized Zariel, rushed over to help support Halo, since Peregrine was aiding Darkness, if he remembered what he'd read well enough to identify them. Torrent was on the other side, and almost shrank away from him at his approach. They must have been through a lot as well.

"It's okay," he promised, noting an arrow was still lodged in Torrent's shoulder. It was the hard blue eyes, though, that caught his attention.

"Be careful with them," Mikhail warned, hoping his insecurity didn't show through.

"Don't worry," Peregrine told him, cradling the weak Darkness. He had such strange sensations coursing through him. He had just saved a life. He had just broken his father's rules. Strata wasn't sure if he really knew himself. All events of the last quarter hour seemed beyond him. "They're safe with us."

Zariel walked over, taking in the abruptly appearing newcomers. "Who are you? How did you get here?"

Mikhail instantly became wary of her. She looked the kind who would look down at him, who would despise him. She wasn't as open and inviting as the others. He wouldn't trust her yet. He wouldn't trust her with the Danish twins, either. "I don't have to answer that," he said in as strong a tone as he could muster, and stepped between her and the unconscious twins. He didn't know what had happened either, to be truthful. "Who are you?"

Zariel was tired, exhausted really, and not in a good mood. "I asked you first," she snapped.

"Hey," Peregrine said sharply. "Ease off on the Alpha routine, would you?"

Liam glanced up at the sun, blinking. It had been too long since it had shone this fully, free of the stifling clouds. "We should get them off the streets. They need tending to."

He clearly expected her to offer her house. Well, she supposed there was really no reason not to. The departure of the clouds always seemed to indicate the absence of the Netherworld incursion. "Fine," she growled, unhappy with the lack of cooperation she was receiving. "Follow me."

Peregrine began to stand with the unconscious young woman, but Mikhail stopped him.

"I'll take her," he said.

With a shrug, Peregrine handed her over. Obviously the young man in Torrent was wound very taught. Probably best not to excite him anymore than Zariel would. He watched to see if the arrow would make it too hard for the young man to do, but he seemed quite determined to take responsibility for her. Okay, then.

Since Liam was still recovering from his previous wounds, and battered after today, he took up Halo. The strength imparted by the armor made carrying him an easy thing, and the trip back to Zariel's house was made in relatively good speed.

She unlocked the door and they all preceded her inside. Same as the day before, she locked it behind them. "This way," she said, still disgruntled, and led them back to the two bedrooms.

As Mikhail set Else down on the master bed, Zariel drug in the smaller one from the other room, positioning it next to the girl. Peregrine set Axel down on it.

Zariel disappeared for a moment then returned with medical equipment. "Out," she ordered.

Mikhail didn't want to leave them alone with her. He couldn't say that he thought she would hurt them, necessarily, but after what they had done for his people and himself, he couldn't abandon them to strangers.

"Trust me," Peregrine smiled at Torrent. "The most roughing up she does to us is with her tongue. She's pretty harmless otherwise." No need to mention that it was her who had, uh, finished the berserker.

Zariel scowled at him and pointed at the door. He left, and after another moment, Mikhail followed him out.

Once they had joined Liam in the living room, it grew almost tensely quiet.

"Got a little something in your shoulder there," Peregrine gestured.

He'd been aware, but everything had happened so fast, it had been easy to forget it. Mikhail reached over and pulled it out.

"We need to get that cleaned up," Liam stated and began limping towards the medical cabinet.

"I'll get it," Peregrine offered. Old habits made old questions rise, but he ignored them. It didn't mean he was turning into some kind of servant to anyone, it just meant he was feeling free to be human with them.

Mikhail noted the surprise in the hurt young man's face. So this wasn't normal behavior, he'd have to watch for what that meant.

Peregrine returned with some supplies, in his regular clothes. Might as well get more comfortable. It would probably look less threatening to the jumpy new-comer as well. "Yours too," he said.

Liam sent his armor and under armor away, and reached for some of the sanitizer and bandages.

Hesitantly, Mikhail did the same. If they were allies, then he should allow himself to be treated. He felt very vulnerable, not having been out of his under-armor in days. He submitted himself to Peregrine's clumsy treatment.

"Not like that," Liam said, noticing. Abandoning his own injuries, he took over, properly addressing the wounds Torrent had sustained. "My name's Liam," he said congenially as he wiped the blood away and applied the antiseptic. "I got the armor of Venom." He pointed over to the Englishman, who was watching the process with a certain amount of disgust. "That's Peregrine. His armor is Strata."

"Mikhail," the black haired boy mumbled. "Torrent."

"Russian, huh?" Peregrine wasn't surprised. His father had always kept him away from them, superstitious after the last world war, but he'd never felt any enmity.

Mikhail searched his face for the usual accusation or revulsion. He didn't think he saw any. "Yes."

"So how did you get here?" Peregrine prompted. "I mean, we weren't exactly expecting you to just appear."

"Where are we?" Mikhail asked.

Liam paused, readying a healing patch. "You're in America. Didn't you know that?"

"We were in England," Mikhail answered, quite puzzled.

"I'm sure it was Halo," Zariel strode out of the short hall, having overheard their conversation. "He must have figured out how to use the light to teleport here. Or travel at the speed of light. Something," She faced Mikhail square on. "I'm Zariel."

He didn't respond.

She sighed at his silence and took a seat on the tiny couch. "Your friends will be fine. They'll just be asleep for a while." She glanced at him. "That was a pretty nasty wound the woman had. What happened?"

"She got shot," Mikhail answered shortly. He hadn't realized when she went down that she was that badly off. His only intent had been on his people, and they were gone now. He was incredibly relieved to know she would be okay. He'd thought it earlier, and he thought it again. Those two were the only people left in the world that he had ties to, and he could hardly bear the thought of their deaths, as well. He gave in to the shock, and clammed up, not even listening to the questions anymore.

"Give him time," Liam responded to something Zariel said. He put a blanket around Mikhail's shoulders, seeing the vacant, lost look in his eyes. "I think he's been through something pretty traumatic." He looked at her apologetically. "I don't think pressing him is going to help."

"Fine," she muttered to herself. She got up and walked unsteadily to the kitchen. "Peregrine, find me some supplies. I guess I might as well make a meal for everyone."

"Sure you won't fall into the pot?" Peregrine asked with a grin. "I don't think you'd sweeten it up any."

"You want me to crack your skull and dump what little you have for brains in here?" Zariel growled.

"Harmless," Peregrine chuckled and did as he was asked. It looked like she might be a little bit normal a woman, after all.

Axel woke up to someone stroking his hair. He dragged open his eyes to see her, as he was well familiar with that gentle touch. "Else," he said, and struggled to hug her.

"Thank you," she whispered, returning the embrace. "You saved me."

"It wasn't just me," he said, not letting go. "I don't know who they are, but I think they are part of us. On our side, I mean."

"Yes," she nodded. "I've been listening to them talk. I didn't want to leave you to wake up alone."

"I'm just, so glad," he choked up.

"No more than I am," she smiled. "Are you okay? You seem absolutely exhausted."

"Using the power of the armors is hard," he acknowledged. "I don't even know if we're in the same city anymore. I got so desperate, something just, happened, and I think we left."

She hugged him tighter before loosening her hold. "Yes, I think we're in America. At least, I believe that's what one of them said."

"America!" Axel exclaimed. "But that's across the ocean!"

"You seem pretty good with those powers," Else smiled. She was still tired, as well, but she hadn't been able to sleep long. Tired, but at the same time buzzing with leftover energy. "We should go check on Mikhail."

"Yeah," Axel agreed, not entirely willing to share her with anyone right now. "He's probably feeling very uncomfortable." He didn't let go of his sister's hands. "I thought he was going to kill you."

"I thought so, too," Else sighed. "He caught me, instead. Somehow, somewhere along the line, he must have changed his mind."

"I was sure the teleporter, Kihrone, was responsible for," he swallowed. "Killing you. I know it doesn't matter now, but I wanted to tell you that I avenged you."

"I knew you would, if at all possible," Else said solemnly. "But he didn't, and I don't believe any of those men escaped, unless it was Shar."

"Only Mikhail knows that," Axel said, brushing some of her hair out of her face. The armor was gone, leaving both of them in the clothes they had first found the armors in. He kissed her forehead. "I guess we can go now."

He opened the door for her and followed her out into the main room of the small house. Some extra chairs had been scavenged to accommodate most of them, and Zariel's work desk had been drug out as well, and commandeered by Peregrine.

"Hello," Liam saw them first. He was sitting next to Mikhail, whom he'd managed to get to drink some hot tea.

"Well you're up earlier than expected," Peregrine smiled awkwardly. They seemed very different, now that neither of them needed his help.

"Hi," Axel smiled brightly. There was no need to be afraid of any of them. Besides, he owed them his greatest gratitude. He walked up to Peregrine and offered his hand. "Thank you," he said from the heart.

Peregrine shook it, and more of that odd feeling washed through him. All of these people were so different from what he was used to. And the honest gratitude was quite strange. "You're welcome."

"My name's Axel," Halo introduced himself to all. He knew his twin was feeling socially uncomfortable. She always did around strangers, so he introduced her, too. "And my sister, Else."

Seeing them, Mikhail had brightened up. He almost left the chair to stand next to them, but that would be completely undignified, and would make him look weak. "It's good to see you," he settled for instead.

Else swiftly crossed the room and crouched in front of him. "What about your people, Mikhail? Were you able to save them?"

"I," he swallowed, blinking back his emotions. He would not shed tears in front of any of them. "I killed the gray man, but my people," he took a deep breath, and his head drooped. "They disappeared. We did not save them." He stated as matter of factly as possible, but his voice broke on the last word. "They are gone."

"I'm so sorry," she put a hand on his shoulder. "We tried."

He looked at the small scar on her throat. "I know." He dropped his eyes. "Thank you."

"I really want to know what happened," Zariel said from the kitchen door. She wasn't going to be put off for much longer, now that more talkative people had emerged.

Axel breathed in the smell of cooking food. "Mmm," he sighed as his stomach growled. "That smells really good."

"It's because she didn't actually touch it," Peregrine laughed.

"You're not getting any," Zariel glared at Strata.

Axel was quickly realizing he was ravenous. "Do you mind if we discuss it over whatever it is that is so mouthwatering?"

"Sure," Zariel answered, more willing to cooperate. It seemed that at least he had some manners. Whatever was wrong with their companion in Torrent, at least she wouldn't be gaining two more like Peregrine.

Axel did most of the talking, covering the basics and his side of the challenges they'd faced. Zariel asked some questions that he couldn't answer, but Else picked up that ball, spending most of her time explaining the real influence Shar had put her under. Encouraged by their frankness, and beginning to understand, Mikhail spoke up, adding in his story to complete the picture, with an ashamed apology to the twins. He was quickly forgiven.

After their stories had been thoroughly discussed, Axel became the questioner, and the events of the past few days of their hosts became the topic. Zariel focused on the enemies they had faced and a very analytical account of their adventures. Liam added in his own observations, and Peregrine gave his own side, taking the time to recount an abridged version of what he had learned from Zariel's records. She had been too busy urging them to move onward to touch on that, it seemed.

"I still can't believe you just watched us fight," She said disbelievingly, looking at Peregrine as a break came in the conversation. She noted the day had passed as they'd conversed and acquainted themselves with each other. It was growing dark outside.

Peregrine shrugged. He'd come back in the end, wasn't that what mattered? There would never be any pleasing her.

Liam really was getting tired of hearing them fight. "Shouldn't we be thinking about what to do next? I mean, we have six armors now, but doesn't that mean there are still three out there?"

"Four, I believe," Zariel corrected him. "It's possible they are in a whole 'nother part of the world, seeing as we were split up like that." She brought her hands together as if something had been settled. "We need to find them and stop Talpa for good."

"That's vague," Peregrine sighed. "As usual."

"I think I may have an idea," Mikhail spoke up. He still wasn't entirely comfortable, but he was encouraged by the way the twins seemed able to be at ease. He did trust them. "I don't know if anyone is feeling it, but there's a definite pull to the West."

Conversation ceased as each member in the room tried to feel what it was that the quiet Russian did.

"You're right," Zariel jumped out of her chair excitedly. She retrieved an old globe from the corner of the room and roamed it's surface, tracing the direction with her finger. Her eyes lit up as she stopped on a small series of islands. "There."

Axel and Else had crowded close to see, leaving the others to look over their shoulders.

"It could be Asia," Else countered. "It could be anywhere over there."

"But it was Japan that the last invasion took place in," Axel said thoughtfully. "And going by the designs of our armors, it's not hard to imagine this war originally centered there. It seems a solid bet to me." He glanced up self consciously. "A good place to start anyway."

"How are we supposed to get there?" Liam asked. "I doubt they'll be accepting flights into the country." He looked at Axel. "Unless you think you could get us there?"

Axel took a breath and shook his head. "I don't know how I, transported, the three of us here. And to be honest, it took a lot out of me. I don't know if I could fight right afterwards, if I needed to. But I'll try to if nothing else works out."

"Electricity's back," Peregrine commented.

"Yeah, so?" Zariel asked.

"So," Peregrine dug a phone out of his pocket. "I bet this'll work again." He addressed Mikhail. "You said the clouds disappeared over in London, right?"

"Yes," Mikhail answered. He remembered watching the dark clouds evaporate, allowing the sun to reign again. It had taken his family even further away from him. "The same as here."

"I'll see if I can get something worked out," Peregrine unlocked the door and stepped outside.

* * *

AN: Yay! We're getting the gang together! Now poor Liam has someone else to help buffer Peregrine and Zariel! Now for a little hop skip and a jump...if the rest survive events in Japan...


	30. The Price of Resilience

Djunn came back within the Dynasty walls at first light, intent on fulfilling his duties. Lord Talpa wished for the staff to be used in some way that would please him. Cruelty pleased the Master, and so some manner of cruelty it would be.

To be safe with using the ancient implement, though, meant he needed to be sure there would be no repercussions. He went down the stairs to the subterranean levels of the fortress, to Badamon's main chambers. The spirit lord's rooms were abstract pictures of horrors Djunn had difficulty imagining. He glanced over them impartially, satisfied as long as his people were not brought here for the demon god's purposes.

As Badamon was not present, Djunn sought him out in the pits, thinking he may have gone there, since there was a large influx of beings. His assumption was correct, and he came into the sounds of screams and wails of agony and hopelessness. It was almost enough to disturb him.

"My lord," he knelt, calling for the priest's attention.

"Do not disturb me," Badamon deigned to say, watching over the processing of the latest batch of souls. It was a beautiful process, another one of his great achievements.

"I wish to use the pieces of the staff of the Ancient, my lord, but I wish to be certain the thing has nothing left which could be harmful to my Master and his kingdom," Djunn spoke despite the order.

It had fought them strongly, in the past. Badamon turned to inspect the pieces Djunn held out. It appeared devoid of power. "Do with it what you will. Now leave me."

Djunn stood and bowed, leaving the cavern and heading far enough up to reach the dungeons once again, to the set of rooms he had been assigned in his efforts to break Anubis' will. He stood as still as stone for many moments, pondering the best way to carry out his master's will. An answer arose, and he was sure it would indeed please his master, as it was laden with a certain irony.

He began to ready the necessary tools. He should be done with Anubis in time for Badamon and his spirits to begin their next session. Djunn had been forced into a great respect for the former Warlord, but he did not twinge with regret at the thought that this must be the time they finally broke him. He would please his master.

Soft steps, of a different rhythm and weight than usual came quietly down the hall of cells. Tauul had fallen into a light doze, despite trying to stay awake as his prison mate slept. He didn't hear them until they were by his door. He woke with a start. He knew those steps. "Anub-" He tried to shout. He knew he shouldn't look out the door, but that thought came too late.

Her soft skinned hands on the cold metal bars of his cell, an incredibly perfect and very feminine face of exquisite complexion pressed her cheek bones to the spaces between. Her armor was made more to adorn her, than to protect her, revealing smooth shoulders and accentuating her figure. How he wished in this moment more fervently than ever before he had never set his hand to Talpa's bidding.

"Quiet now," she said softly through red, ripe lips, though the command was clear.

Her nearly transparent green eyes commanded his attention, as they were framed by lustrous cascading locks of rich brown hair. He knew he was falling to the siren's call, but his will drained away, until he couldn't but obey her.

"Now, why don't you go back to sleep while I take Anubis away," Soliar suggested in her full bodied, yet sweet voice.

"Yes, my lady," Tauul closed his eyes immediately.

Soliar smiled. It took nothing to put some under her spell. She stepped to the next cell, contemplating. The prior Dark Warlord would be harder to control. Her affect was partially by sight, and due to the ruling of her lord and master, he had none. It didn't matter, in the end. He still had ears. She had been asked to bring him to the Spirit Lord, Badamon, and she would comply.

She allowed the key to scrape in the lock as she opened the rebel's cell. "Wake up Anubis," she said gently, not yet standing close. The warrior within him could still be dangerous.

He stirred from whatever dreams he had managed to find. He could smell her alluring scent, and understood the controlling tones in her voice. It was no surprise. "I was wondering when you would come."

"You were expecting me?" Soliar allowed her voice to smile. "The smith must have told you about me. He will be rewarded for that."

Anubis could feel her begin to affect him. He set his mind firmly. He wouldn't allow himself to bow to her wishes, either. "Talpa will go to any lengths to reclaim or destroy me. It made sense he would send you."

"It really will be easier if you allow me to win you over," she purred, daring to step closer. "Giving in to me will save you a great deal of pain."

"I am not afraid of pain," Anubis stood. "It is a small matter, in the end."

She reached out to touch his shoulder. As soon as her fingers settled on the dirty robes of the Ancient one, Anubis' hand reached out more quickly than she had thought he could in his condition. He grabbed her wrist with a grip still strong and flung her hand away from him.

"I will not became your slave," he said firmly, stepping past her. He knew where the door was. That act of defiance had taken a great deal more effort than he had supposed. She was very powerful, indeed. For the first time, Anubis nearly grew concerned for himself.

Soliar smiled darkly. "Between Lord Badamon and myself, we may yet change your mind. However stubborn you wish to be."

Anubis did not answer. To avoid her touch, he walked ahead of her to the chamber he knew she was sent to bring him to. While part of him was galled to go so quietly, he had nothing with which to fight the Dynasty in its strength. Instead, by distracting at least some of Talpa's wrath to himself, he could prevent the tyrant lord's full attention being focused on whoever now bore the armors. By subjecting himself to their attempts to take him back, he could stay alive to aid his new charges when the opportunity arose.

With these grim thoughts in mind, he kept his hand to the wall to guide himself in this black world he now lived. He was all too conscious of the delicate steps of the woman behind him. He knew it would take all of his concentration and will to stay in possession of himself this time.

Eventually, his hands found empty space, as the wall curved away, broadening into the large chamber that housed Lord Badamon's pit. Though he couldn't see, Anubis could sense the presence of the spirit lord, and the smaller signatures of his many helpers.

From memory, he could picture them arranged in a circle around the fiery liquid that seemed to serve as a conduit between their powers and their victim's soul. In that past, they had once used it to infuse him with more of their power, making him even more dangerous than he already was to the young men he had afterwards given his support.

Now, he knew that it had served a greater purpose than that, as Talpa had ordered it when he had begun to question his loyalty to the tyrant. They had made him more powerful, yes, but it's greater purpose was to drive him mad with it, to root their will deeper into him. In the end, it had failed. Anubis remembered that part especially as he waded into the shallow, searing pond and steeled himself for what was to come. He prayed he could withstand it.

The chanting started up, begun by Badamon, and carried on by his servants. It seemed wordless, a murmured cadence of command. Anubis felt the water become more alive, not electric, but intense as it responded to it's master.

As it awoke, it tried to force open the door to the man's spirit. Anubis resisted. Usually, it went on like this for at least an hour, with Badamon increasing the intensity beyond the point of physical pain, and himself persisting in his defiance. It was different this time. He heard her step into the water, smelled her as she came in front of him.

"Anubis," she said very sweetly, with that same command in her voice, as she took his face in her hands. He tried to draw away, but she held on tightly, and pulled his head down to whisper in his ear. "Listen to me, warrior," She let the power flow from her, through her armor. "And obey."

Anubis grasped her wrists in his hands, but he couldn't pull them away. He could feel her influence working on him. It was alarming how little he could muster to fight her. Talpa had indeed found a fine weapon.

Soliar felt the tremble in his hands. She knew how badly he must want to get her away from himself, and was extremely pleased to see he seemed incapable. "That's good, Anubis. Let your desire to fight drain away. Leave yourself exposed to me." She drew back, admiring the strength of his features as she did. "It is such a little thing we are asking of you, and renouncing your silly rebellion will bring you peace." She traced his jawline with her fingers. "Haven't you had enough turmoil and pain in your lifetime? Come home, Anubis."

He wanted so badly to tear her hands away from him. Rather, he knew he should. But that impulse was one very far away, and he felt his hands drop. Come home? It was a most welcome thought. Back on earth, he had no home to speak of, no family or friends to love. He had spent most of his life in the Netherworld, of course it would be his place of refuge. "Home," he echoed.

The thrill of triumph coursed through her. "That's right," she smiled, and allowed her hands to slide from his face. She left the water. The traitor was well softened.

Lord Badamon barely waited till she was out to assault the man Lord Talpa had marked for reclamation. The chanting instantly increased to a thrumming vibe that reverberated throughout the chamber.

Anubis regained some of his senses as the siren left him. Enough to remember that the Netherworld had used him, that this war was distinctly important.

As he remembered he had a reason to fight, the water began to roil, surging through his defenses with all the ferocity it had yet shown him. Anubis cried out as it touched his soul. He could feel Badamon and his retinue on a level that chilled him to the bone, even as it caused him agony. It reawakened him from the spell Soliar had put him under, even though he could still feel her at the water's edge, working to tame him again. "No!" He shouted. "This is no home!"

Soliar merely began to hum, a seducing croon that echoed around the chamber. Her song rose and fell, assaulting Anubis in waves.

He tried to shut her out, but despite all of her other features, her voice was her true weapon, and he could hear her even above the crackling of the water he stood in. He fell to his hands and knees in the shallow pond, screaming against her, against the tearing in his soul as the spirit lord pushed harder against him. In this desperate time, Anubis prayed for strength.

He did not know how many eternities passed this way, he only knew he was losing the battle. Just as he could no longer keep himself from surrendering to Soliar's song and the will of Badamon, the song stopped. Too much of him strained to hear it again. What he heard instead, was the voice of his old master.

"Very good, Soliar. It has been too long since I have seen the traitor in tears," the distorted face, and gravelly voice were in the very same room.

It took Anubis a long moment to understand why that was important, still distracted with the physical pain he was under, and fighting against Badamon's assault.

"I live to please you, Master," Soliar answered sweetly.

 _He was in the same room_. Anubis began to chuckle, then laugh nearly hysterically. "They will defeat you!" He shouted. _His powers are less restricted. Some of the portals have been closed._ "You have already suffered defeat at the hands of my Ronin Warriors!" He forced himself off his knees, his strength returning under this fresh hope. "You will not have me, either." He laughed until Lord Badamon's infliction turned it into cries of pain.

"That has not yet been decided, my old servant," Talpa rumbled. "Soliar, break him."

"My pleasure, my Lord," she bowed. Her beguiling song welled up again, more compelling than before.

Djunn had been watching from the entrance, troubled. Now, he dared to step forward. "Master Talpa," he knelt, with one fist on the ground before him, the other against his heart.

"What is it, Djunn?" Talpa turned to him in mild irritation.

"I was promised to have him before Lord Badamon," the Captain spoke in his deep voice. "Why was I not allowed to?"

Talpa chuckled. "Are you jealous, Djunn?"

"I live to serve you, Master," the captain answered, keeping his eyes down in respect. "Your orders to me were to break his will, I only wish to be given the chance to carry out those orders. Forgive me, Lord," Djunn eyed the siren. "But what can the woman's song do to him that I cannot best?"

"You do amuse me, and your loyalty is refreshing," Talpa came to his decision. "If Soliar and Badamon have not accomplished the task within the next hour, you may have your turn."

"You are generous, my Lord," Djunn swept his hands before him, lowering his head further. "Be assured I will please you."

"Do not disappoint me," Talpa warned him. He lingered a moment to enjoy the sight of Anubis writhing for control of his spirit. But there were many things for him to turn his attention to, now that he had his limited mobility back. "I have matters to attend to," the tyrant said. "One hour."

After his master had disappeared, Djunn stood next to the siren, observing intently. It was a long wait. By the end of it, Anubis still had not capitulated, though he had grown so physically weak he had all but fallen into the water. By the same token, Soliar's voice had lost its potency, unused as she was to such prolonged application of her talents.

"Master Talpa has ordered me to take the prisoner," Djunn boldly declared, and stepped forward to claim the traitor.

Badamon had overheard, and accordingly allowed the waters to calm. The Master had also been so angered at the loss of his forward stations, that the Spirit Lord had not been able to properly begin the freshest batches of humans for processing. He quickly disappeared.

"No," Soliar said, less sweetly than usual. "I almost have him."

Djunn stared at her. "You can argue it with Lord Talpa if you wish, but not with me." He walked into the water to retrieve his prisoner.

Soliar glared icily at him as he walked past her, carrying Anubis. It wasn't fair. Why was he Talpa's favorite? She should be the captain at their master's right hand. Her lips were set in a firm pout as she was left alone in the chamber.

Back in his own, much more physical, setup, Djunn stripped Anubis to the waist and suspended him in chains. He made sure he was tightly held by both wrists and ankles. He didn't want the man to be able to move too much when the time came. Anubis' head lolled loosely against his chest, half delirious from the ordeal he had just been perversely rescued from. Djunn frowned. That wouldn't do, the fire was hot, and he wanted the man awake. He struck Anubis across the face, and was rewarded with the man raising his head. Anubis' brown eyes were gone, of course, but the set of the muscles around the empty sockets suggested he was now alert enough for Djunn's purposes.

The captain walked away from him, selecting what he needed. "Do you know how long it will take for this to melt down, Anubis?" he asked.

There could only be one thing he was referring to. What he would use the pieces of the destroyed Staff of the Ancients for, Anubis was not yet sure. He had some idea, after repairing it when Sage of Halo had destroyed the priceless artifact all those decades ago. He held his tongue. Instead, he asked his own question through his strained voice. "You do not enjoy your work like the others do. Why?"

Djunn dropped the sections he had been assured were void of magic into the smelter. He picked up a thin, long strip of straight metal and a small hammer and returned to the former Dark Warlord. "I prefer combat," he answered, deciding where to start. "Torture is a distasteful form of warfare," Anubis groaned in pain. He continued. "But one Master Talpa has ordered."

Anubis gritted his teeth as Djunn used the metal again. "Why," he panted. "Do you serve Talpa? I believe his rule," he grunted. "Goes against your own ideals."

"My clan is sworn to serve the emperor," Djunn explained quietly. "Our loyalty is to the throne, more than to the demon who occupies it. It is how we have survived in our role for the countless generations we have. To break from that, would be to shake the foundations of trust we have upheld for numberless millenia."

Anubis couldn't speak for several moments. When the pain resided enough, he asked again. "But why? Wouldn't a new ruler destroy you as supporters of the old regime?"

"Many of us die during times of war," Djunn answered matter-of-factly, methodically continuing with his tools. "But as soon as the throne is indisputably claimed by another, our allegiance is to him. All know this, and we are preserved in our privileged status, where others rise and fall." He set the metal strip and the hammer aside to check on the status of the pieces of the staff. He was surprised to find they had already melted. He poured the pure, brown metal into the cast he had carefully made, then chose a new set of instruments.

He approached Anubis, then reconsidered. He took a flask of water instead, tilted the man's head back, and made him drink. The prisoner needed hydration.

"Thank you," Anubis gasped after Djunn had taken it away.

"A strange thing to say," the Captain answered, again taking up the tools.

"It is never wrong to meet a kindness with gratitude," Anubis answered, and braced himself.

Djunn worked on him quietly until the metal was ready to be cooled. He left Anubis limp and sagging in the chains, as yet, unbroken. Satisfied that his creation was ready, he heated the brand. He suspected the former Dark Warlord knew what was coming, but that made no difference.

When it was yellow red with heat, he withdrew it from the embers and walked around to Anubis' back. "You are strong, Anubis," he said, and watched the human's muscular back tense. He positioned the brand. "And now you are Talpa's." He set its searing form against the vulnerable skin. The smell of burnt flesh sizzled from around the edges of the symbol of Talpa's name, and Anubis screamed, louder than Djunn had expected. The prisoner writhed and spasmed in his restraints for a moment, then slumped completely.

Djunn set the iron down and pulled Anubis' head up, but it was clear the man had lost consciousness. With nothing more to be done, Djunn took him down and back to his cell, setting him on his stomach on the cold stone floor. If he hadn't accomplished his master's first wish, the Lord would still be pleased with what he had done.

Ignoring the smith's questions, he silently walked away. He knew two of the portals had been closed. It would likely be soon the third would fail as well. His instincts told him there was a great battle to prepare for.

He had fought such battles before, always with a calm and steely confidence. This, though, gave him a troubling sense of foreboding. This enemy was not like any other. Even though they were trapped on the world below, these humans were not only resistant, but their weapons were comprised of the very entity he was sworn to protect. They would have the infamous strength of Talpa on their side.

The same Talpa who had risen to conquer a full quarter of their world through relentless war, and whose power had become a thing of legend. They would be different than anything else that had surged against their gates, bent on killing what was left of the tyrant.

His frown deepened as he left the confines of the castle, and walked along the top of the wall, looking out over the land. It looked sickly, even from here. With the constructs given him by Badamon's gifts in the dark arts, Talpa was still managing to hold onto his borders, though the attempts to break his lines had increased tenfold over the last few years.

Murmurs rippled in low undercurrents to the ears of those who listened, the lamentations and worries of the people of the land. Murmurs that were barely whispered, in fear of being heard by their cruel master. Famine and disease were climbing, spreading fear and breeding malcontent. Especially as Talpa did nothing. Talpa no longer consumed food, nor did his armies, giving him little reason to fear the encroaching catastrophe.

The master also believed that any rebellion could be crushed with a show of force, such as he had ordered against the smith's people. Their questions and doubts had reached Talpa's ears, displeasing him. His answer was to loose the Captains against them, slaughtering them with his new instruments of might and fury.

Djunn had not gone. His place was by his emperor's side. By the throne. It was his one duty. The one thing he must do in life or die trying.

He turned and walked back the way he had come. Battle was indeed in the air. He had an emperor to protect.

* * *

AN: I had never intended for Djunn to become a larger character, but as the story went along, he just kept quietly growing more and more insistent and important. I started to really like him. Then, his own story started to develop, and I'd gotten about three quarters of the way through the whole story before I decided to let him be what he wanted to be.


	31. The Mechanics of Treachery

Akio slowly became conscious, aware first of the painful throbbing in his head. He tried to put a hand to it, but found with cold alarm he could move neither hand nor foot. Fear gripped him when he also realized he was no longer wearing his sub-armor. No! He opened his eyes to more of the same darkened city, but he was surrounded by restless Youja.

Seeing him squirm, one kicked him, making him grunt. "Captain Ciceron," it shouted. "The boy's awake."

The man in the dark red armor with black, climbing lines stepped through the soldiers, carrying his ebony dark scythe. Behind him was the gray Captain with yellow half circles and cape, with his pouch of rocks sitting on his hip. Steps whispered next to him, and Akio saw the all gray one crouch beside him. He tried not to be afraid. He was his great-grandfather's son, he would not be one single bit less brave than his ancestor.

He stiffened as the Man of Mist rolled him onto his back, so he could better see Ciceron.

The captain spoke, looking at something in his hand. Akio had a sinking feeling he knew what. "Hello there, my reluctant friend."

"I didn't know we were friends," Akio tried to sound nonchalant. "It seems I need to keep better company."

Ciceron smiled. "Better company is what I had in mind."

"What do you mean?" Akio asked warily. He did not like where this was going.

Ciceron held out the pink orb in his red and black gauntlet. "I think you understand the value of this."

Akio swallowed. So much for hoping he had been wrong. Next to him, the Man of Mist shifted impatiently.

Ciceron took the look on the Ronin Warrior's face to be a confirmation. "We would be well rewarded if we handed this over to Lord Talpa immediately."

"No," Akio couldn't keep himself from protesting, and struggled with his ropes. Olius slipped a dagger under his chin, making him stop. Akio flicked his gaze at the demon, first seeing the mist spill out of the hood, hiding all its features, then he noticed something that didn't match. The other captain reclaimed his attention.

"I would, however, prefer to present my Master with a set," Ciceron finished.

"Would you just get to the point," Takahi growled, still in a sore mood after being beaten by this one's fellow warriors.

"I don't see what you want," Akio's heart was beating fast. This was bad. He looked back at the Man of Mist. Were those _scorch_ marks on the chest and shoulder?

Ciceron suddenly swept his helmeted face close to Akio's exposed one. "I want you to bring your friends to me," he said, deadly calm.

Akio almost shrank back, but he refused. "I see nothing in it for me," he answered stoutly. He squared his bound shoulders. "I am a Date. We make no deals with demons."

The blade tightened at his throat, stopped only by a sharp look from Ciceron.

"Date," Takahi hissed. "You are the descendant of the Slayer? Ciceron, kill him!"

"We should not let this one live," Olius agreed, the words seeping out of the mist.

Ciceron saw the pride in the young man's eyes. He tossed the orb in the air and caught it again, chuckling quietly. "He is no danger. Takahi, Olius, if he was anything like the Slayer, we would not have caught him so easily. Nor would we have known him as 'the stupid one'. No," He mused, understanding. "He poses less a threat than the other two."

Takahi looked far from convinced. "Sage of Halo killed all four of the Dark Warlords. I cannot believe his spawn would be harmless."

Ciceron was growing annoyed. "I did not say harmless. Look at you Takahi, afraid of a name." He held the orb up to glow dully in the weak light. "If he was going to be dangerous, he already would have been. Let's move on, shall we?" He turned next to the young man. "Bring the other armor bearers, Aiden of Wildfire and Masanori of Hardrock, to me, at a time and place I choose. In return, I will not hand this over to my Master immediately."

"You want me to lead the others into a trap, to a blind death, just for that armor?" Akio scoffed. "I don't think so." But his eyes were glued to the orb. He wished he could think of some way out of this. It would mean a huge loss, a black mark on the Date name, to let the armor his forefather had sacrificed so much to regain be so easily lost to the enemy.

Ciceron saw the look in the young Date's eyes, and he knew he would win. "Perhaps I should ask you about this later. You seem to need time to think." He paused before leaving. He really was curious. "What is your name, son of the Slayer? You know mine is Ciceron of Magnetism, and this is Olius of Mist, and Takahi of Momentum."

If nothing else, his name would be said alongside his forefather's. "I am Akio Date."

"Thank you," Ciceron took one last look at the orb before again pocketing it. "Akio of Illusion." He gave the other two captains a commanding look, and all three of them left. Even if Takahi glared at him threateningly, and Olius with a vengeful hunger.

Akio was left alone with the Youja as his vigilant bodyguards. Those _had_ to be burn marks, he thought. Also, he had been asked to betray both his fellow countryman, and the Irishman. Could they truly be both alive? Was it _Aiden_ who had left the dark patterns on the otherwise plain Olius? How strong were they? How could he be responsible for allowing one of the powerful armors to fall back into the enemy's hands without so much as a real fight? He had a lot to think about, indeed.

Aiden woke with a long sigh. It had felt so good to sleep again, if he had hurt even in his dreams. He sat up stiffly, wincing and putting a hand to his injured side as he did so. He couldn't decide if it was worse this time, or on the same scale as when he'd woken up this morning. Or yesterday morning. He'd have to find out which it was.

Despite how much it hurt, he knew he was going to be okay. He was certainly better off than Masanori, they had made him stay in the infirmary to keep an eye on him, and make sure he didn't push himself too soon. Aiden sighed, looking about him in the sparse, small room. His eyes fell on the leatherbound book Seiji had given him earlier. Considering the amount of protection the dome had, even if it wasn't invincible, he felt safe enough to continue to rest. He knew he could use it. Gently, to go easy on the healing patch on his side, and in respect for the book, he opened it and began to read.

In his state of healing and residual exhaustion, he fell asleep several times while reading. Hours later, he had both received enough rest to stay awake, and had finished the book. He lay there for some time, thinking about the contents, fitting pieces together more fully, and considering the scope of their situation. He sighed and got up.

Aiden walked through the dome. He had to ask for directions again, but no one seemed to judge him for it, for which he was grateful. He opened the door to the infirmary, and headed to the intensive unit they were keeping Masanori in.

His entrance interrupted a quiet conversation being carried on by Hitomi and her son, Seiji. "Good morning," he said, feeling a little awkward still. He had met each of them only briefly, and he realized he felt guilty, coming back without their son and brother.

"Good evening," Seiji corrected with a smile.

Hitomi immediately walked over to him and lifted his shirt to examine the bandage. "How are you feeling?"

 _Uncomfortable_ , he wanted to say. Was he the only one self conscious about things like this, even if it was perfectly appropriate medical immodesty? "I'll be fine, thank you," he answered hastily, pulling his shirt back down. "It's healing well."

She laughed. "You are a good young man."

Seiji could see the attention and compliment were embarrassing their wayward stranger. While endearing, he changed the topic for his sake. "Thank you for rescuing my mother," he bowed deeply.

Aiden's hands dropped, and he glanced deeper into the medical ward, where there was a bed Masanori occupied. "We all had a hand in it."

"Now that you've rested," Seiji asked apologetically. "Do you mind if we ask you some questions?"

Judging by the worried hope that clung to their eyes, Aiden knew at least one thing they desperately wanted to know. He'd been surprised when no one had questioned him when they were found and doctored. "I wish I knew," he sighed. "We were split up in the fog. I was hoping Akio would already be here."

"That was yesterday," Hitomi informed him, after releasing a long, silent breath.

"I wish I knew what to say," Aiden's heart went out to her.

Seiji shook his head. "We know nothing, either way. Would you mind describing to us what happened after you were separated? We have very little understanding of what it is you've faced."

Aiden explained everything as well as he could. Hitomi added the little bits she'd seen while under Masanori's protection, and by the end they had a fairly well cobbled together story. The parts they didn't know, such as exactly how the bearer of Hardrock had come by some of his injuries, were not difficult to conjecture.

"I'm sorry we left you without protection," Aiden addressed the Lady Date. "I was really glad to know you all made it out alright."

She acknowledged it with a slight bow of her head. "It was outside of your control. Such often happens in battle," She drew a breath. "The important thing is that at least the two of you made it. The Ronin Warriors are more important than any of the rest of us."

Aiden frowned and began to disagree, but Seiji cut him off. "She's right, Wildfire. Without you, our world has no defense. The rest of us are expendable."

"No one is expendable," Aiden said, appalled by the idea. "We just have to find a way to get rid of the threat so that no one is even put in that position."

The Dates exchanged smiles. "Thank you, Aiden-san," Seiji said. "Your courage is great, and your spirit is strong. You give us hope."

Aiden really didn't know how to respond to that, and it made him squirm in embarrassment. He'd just been put on the wrong plane. "I'm just trying to help with something I still don't really understand."

"Do you have any questions for us?" Hitomi asked.

Aiden eagerly took the escape from all the praise. "How was I able to make the fire?"

Seiji answered him. "There's a great deal we don't know or understand about the armors. Studying and meditating on the theory, though, has led us to believe that the bearer unlocks the powers through a combination of purely possessing and exhibiting the inherent virtue the armor is imbued with, and accepting and bonding with the armor. Also, the armors appear to have their own awareness to a certain extent. It ties in with bonding with the armor, but it's possible the armor needs to accept, and for lack of a better way to put this, be comfortable with the person wielding it."

Aiden frowned. "But wouldn't it have already come to those conclusions, since they seem to choose who they let use them?"

"We think of it as the difference between courting someone and being married to them," Hitomi added helpfully. "At first, you believe you have a compatibility with the person you are courting, and then eventually you decide whether or not to commit to them."

"Okay," Aiden said, following. "But then why did I, and Masanori did not?"

Seiji shrugged. "Going off of the working hypothesis, you and Wildfire have accepted each other, also, you clearly fit your virtue, Righteousness. In Masanori's case, it would either mean he and the armor have not committed to each other, or there is something blocking him from being pure in his virtue of Justice. At this point, it's almost impossible to say."

"You keep saying 'pure' virtue, what do you mean by that?"

"Everyone has some of each virtue in themselves," Hitomi explained. "Usually, we are directed by the two or three predominant in ourselves. Each virtue is of course pure in and of itself, yet our usage of it, and personal interpretation tends to be less than. As a bearer of one of the armors, the corresponding virtue is that man's guiding virtue."

"But since it is the virtue that keeps the armor from being evil as it wants to be, an unadulterated version of the virtue must be upheld by the bearer. Their virtue must be pure as well, in order to properly resonate with the armor and uphold the balance." Seiji finished.

Aiden sighed. It wasn't hard to follow, but it still felt like a lot to take in and make sense of.

"Don't worry, Aiden," Hitomi reached up to put a motherly hand on his shoulder. "We've had generations to examine all of this, and we don't know everything we want to."

"What about Akio?" Aiden wondered. "He doesn't even want his armor, yet it came to his aid back when we first met up."

"That does puzzle us," Hitomi admitted. "It must be that the armor sees something in him it wants. The virtue of Serenity might seem strange to apply to my son, but it is not uncommon to find him exhibiting it when he believes he is unobserved. I believe it is a key quality to his character he has seen as a weakness. He is proud, and wishes to prove himself, to be like Sage was. This is what holds him back from being himself," She smiled in motherly pride and affection. "He's a lot like I was, when I was young."

Aiden remembered standing by the water garden with the aberrantly blond young man, and his comment that he had fallen in when he was much younger. He'd also stated that it was his favorite one. It was easy to suppose the young man had a deep seated need for peace that he found difficult to express or embrace. He hoped it wasn't too late for him to find out.

There was another thing he had wondered about. "Do you know where the others are, or have some idea? I've only seen the three of us, and yet there are supposed to be ten."

Seiji shook his head. "We've been looking for any sign of the other seven, but there has been none. Communication with the outside world is impossible under this cloud, and we've been focusing all of our manpower and effort in preserving what we can of our city and people."

"Japan seems to be this side of the Netherworld's gateway to Earth," Hitomi explained. "He always strikes at us, and usually the Ronin Warriors have gathered immediately." She picked up a syringe and studied it intently. "It's troubling that only the three of you have appeared."

The statement hung in the air, provoking each to their own thoughts. Aiden felt even more unequal to the task than he had before. It seemed possible that it was he and Masanori now, alone against the entirety of the invading tyrant's forces. He, who was just learning to fight, and had to be told everything because he knew nothing. He, who was expected to hold a position and do something he hadn't known about or even thought a consideration until he had read through the abridged version of Sage Date's records.

"Would it be alright if I talked to Masanori?" He asked.

Hitomi hesitated before giving in. "Only if he's already awake, and even then try not to disturb him. He's a very strong young man, but he shouldn't be overly disturbed. He's still healing."

"Sure," Aiden agreed. "Thank you." As he walked over and parted the curtain keeping Masanori cocooned from the rest of the world, he heard Seiji say something in Japanese and leave.

There was minimal standard medical equipment, including only one monitor and a set of IV's. Soft music played quietly in the background, an array of different natural crystals were on either side of him, and two odd lamps were positioned by his head. It seemed strange, but Aiden had to admit to himself it felt very relaxing, and he could almost feel the healing power of the arrangement.

"I heard you talking," Masanori said in greeting from his pillow. "I thought you would have come sooner."

"Well, then," Aiden took a chair next to him. "Sorry I'm late."

"Not late," Masanori assured him. "I understand you read the book. What did you want to ask me?"

"Why didn't either of you tell me about the White Armor of Inferno?"

Masanori's expression didn't change. "Akio and I discussed whether or not to tell you immediately. He believed you could not summon that armor with only two of us, so it was not a necessary revelation. We also agreed you needed more time to become comfortable with what you had already." He tilted his head slightly. "We meant no deception."

"Still," Aiden shook his head in a combination of disappointment and confusion. "An armor made by combining the spirits or strengths of the other armors, which can only be accomplished by the armor of Wildfire." He thought about Sage's description of the effect it had on himself and the other three who had powered the transformation. It had been weakening and indescribable, no matter how many words he'd used to attempt to describe the melding of their spirits under the control of one man. "I'm not sure I could do that to somebody. To use someone else's soul, for whatever purpose, just feels wrong."

"I believe the record stated they had to be willing," Masanori countered. "They offered themselves. Didn't it even say there was a time when they forced Ryo Sanada of Wildfire into the White Armor, against his wishes? Sacrifices must be made, Aiden." He softened his voice in understanding. "It is not as if you would be asking others to give up their lives for you."

Aiden considered that, and let it lie. He clasped his hands under his chin. "You expect me to be the leader, don't you?"

Masanori stared at him intently. "Akio did. I have yet to be convinced you are the correct choice."

"I don't blame you," Aiden muttered.

"Aiden," Masanori shifted slightly, and almost winced at the pain in his chest. "I do not always ask myself what is right or what is wrong. In times like these, I ask myself what is necessary, and what is not. I would say your hesitation and turmoil is unnecessary." He ended in a coughing fit.

"You've been talking too long," Aiden realized. The coughing had made the blanket fall from the Japanese boy's chest, exposing an oddly sparkling, gel-like patch sitting atop an ugly mass of black and blue skin. He stood and pulled the blanket back up. "Sorry for that."

Masanori raised an arm to waive the apology away.

"I'll go now," Aiden stopped at the curtain. "Thanks."

"You will find your way," Masanori quietly wheezed after the Irishman had disappeared.

* * *

AN: Dun dun dun! Akio shoulda just accepted the cards that were handed to him. At least Aiden is getting some answers, and Masanori some help. But will it be enough for either of them?


	32. Born of Desperation

Aiden wandered slowly through the circling hallways of the dome, lost in thought. He was absently aware of the many stares his height and Caucasian features drew, heard the curiosity in their whispers, but his mind wasn't occupied with these things. There was so much to process. So much to think about.

He stopped at one point, his attention caught by an increased hustle and bustle, and the occasional sounds of livestock. He realized he must be at what equated as the back, or other side of the dome. Here, there was a bay door, open at the moment, and the inside of the room was filled with pens and carts. People were getting into two of the carts, which were drawn by teams of cattle. It seemed odd, in this modern age, until he remembered that none of their normal means of transportation were functional. Horses may have been faster, he reflected, but the cattle could haul larger loads. Obviously, refugees were gathered out of the city, brought here for medical attention and staging, then taken aware from the danger zone. His respect for the Date family deepened. Aiden remembered the determined, stalwart quality in their forefather's silvery purple gaze, and could tell it had not been lost on his descendants.

He watched as the drivers checked to make sure their passengers were all in and secured, then climbed aboard and made some command to the cattle. As they drove out the door, attendants watched their progress, calling out something frequently. Others stationed by panels further into the room hit buttons in accordance with whatever was being communicated.

Aiden remembered how when he and Masanori had begun to get close, they had been frantically urged to stop. The waved arms were as much in warning as in greeting. It had been explained to him that the ground surrounding the dome had been fitted with thousands of plates, pressure sensitive. They did different things, some were magnetic, to hold the enemy in place, some were electrified at levels that would have burnt them to a crisp. Others released acid in the hope of eating through whatever the Youja's armor was made out of, and more. They had been made to send their armor away just to cross safely, each supported by only one other person.

Those plates went all the way around the Dome, the Line that had often been referred to. The carts and their loads would certainly be heavy enough to trigger the plates, and Aiden surmised they must be turning the appropriate plates off to allow them safe passage. A lot of work and a great deal of expense had been gone to in the effort to preserve what they could of their city. Aiden wondered if they had more of these Domes ready to be set up in other cities. He had to guess probably. Their commitment really was astonishing.

He smiled as he pictured Hitomi Date venturing beyond what they had deemed acceptable to gather more of the helpless civilians, though she was little less vulnerable. It wasn't so surprising, now. With people and families like this one, it was small wonder the Japanese people had been unconquered during the third World War.

His feet moved him again, on through the Dome, more consciously. Now he noticed there was more than curiosity in people's faces. Many also wore suspicion or distrust, and he remembered that this was a country who had only recently began again accepting visitors from the outside. There was even a possible trace of disapproval or hostility on many of those wearing uniforms with the Date crest embroidered on the left breast, if he read their faces correctly.

Wondering why, he frowned slightly. He couldn't imagine what he would have done to them to warrant the feeling. He found himself again at the infirmary. Hitomi seemed to be one of the head doctors, maybe she would be in here and he could ask.

Entering, he saw her slumped tiredly in her chair at one of the desks.

She noticed him and straightened. "You cannot speak with Masanori, he needs his rest."

"Actually," he said, and took one of the other chairs, rolling it over in front of hers. Seated, he still had to look down to meet her eyes. "I wanted to talk to you, if that's okay."

"Alright," she mustered her energy, wondering what part of the armors and the war they would discuss this time.

"Your crew," Aiden wasn't quite sure how to put it. Maybe he hadn't seen anything, anyway. "Have I done something to them?"

"Ah," Hitomi nodded to herself. She leaned forward in the chair, her posture still excellent. "Don't be hurt by their reaction to you, Wildfire. They are all devoted to the cause, almost as much as we ourselves are. Your presence here," She considered softening the impact, but a look at his serious gray eyes told her he could take it. "It puts us all in even more danger. They see each Ronin Warrior as a sort of savior. In their eyes, you are supposed to be a conquering hero," She gestured beyond the walls. "Out there, vanquishing the enemy. Instead, you are in here, wounded." She noted the regret and possible self reproach that crossed his face. "We do not blame you, Aiden. The Ronin Warriors are only human," she smiled. "That is an element easy to forget. But I will explain that furthermore, your presence in the city provided us with a certain grace period, as the enemy would have been distracted with you. Now, there is nothing keeping them from turning their attentions to us, and we know we cannot withstand them for long."

"I'm sorry," Aiden dropped his eyes. "I never meant to cause trouble." His hands tightened. "I feel so useless!"

Gently, she put her hand on his shoulder. "You are far from useless," she smiled encouragingly. "You have made astounding progress. Not only did you manage to allow myself and fifteen other people to make it to safety, you saved Masanori's life. You've learned to fight, which was a new skill to you, and you've even managed to harness your element." She squeezed his shoulder. "Never underestimate yourself, Aiden. Remember, you were chosen to wear that armor for a reason. Just be strong, and try your best. That is all we ask of you."

"Thank you," Aiden smiled back at her, warmed by her encouragement.

An aid burst in through the door. "Lady Date," He said in obvious excitement. "Come quickly, they've spotted someone nearing The Line. We believe it may be Master Akio!"

Hitomi launched out of her chair wordlessly, and was gone through the door before the aid could turn to follow her. Confused, as he couldn't understand a single word that had just been said, Aiden followed, wondering what the commotion was all about.

He had to run to keep up with Hitomi's urgent pace, and followed her all the way outside. There, many of the maroon uniformed servants and assistants were gathered, watching as several men came back towards the Dome, helping a blond haired young man across the hidden plates. Hitomi didn't stop, instead running even faster now that she was sure it was her son.

Aiden wanted to run out there as well, but it was already overcrowded with excited people, and he didn't see how he could lend any more help than was already being offered. So he hung back with the other onlookers. He watched Hitomi run up to her younger son, and begin fussing over him as he'd seen many other worried mothers do when their child returned from who knew what adventures, all scraped up and bleeding. Only, this wasn't scraped knees and elbows. As they came closer, he could see it was Seiji who was supporting him, and a lot of dirty blood, if dried now, from a head wound.

Akio didn't even get the chance to acknowledge him, rushed right past and ushered into the Dome. Aiden followed the large troupe of maroon uniformed and other people to medical. He knew he didn't belong with him, but he did stop in to see Masanori, who he knew must be curios about all the sudden bustle.

When he stepped through the privacy curtain, Masanori was looking at him.

"Akio's back," Aiden said in explanation.

"Good," Masanori answered simply, and again rested his head.

Knowing he shouldn't make the hurt young man talk anymore, he sat again in the chair. Both waited silently.

Aiden woke with a start to the pressure of someone's hand on his shoulder, the sudden movement bringing less protest from his side than before. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep. Seiji took his hand away and gestured for Aiden to follow him out. A glance at Masanori suggested he was sleeping well. Aiden quietly left the room, behind the elder Date.

"Akio is in relatively good health, considering," Seiji informed him when they were in the main office. "In far better condition than either of you." He sounded relieved.

"I'm glad," Aiden smiled. "Thank you for letting me know."

"He wants to talk to you," Seiji informed him before he could ask.

Aiden gestured to him to lead the way, and followed him to another partitioned room. The inside of this one was far less equipped than Masanori's, and there was every indication Akio would be leaving it soon. Probably as soon as Hitomi could convince herself fully there was nothing left to be done for him besides allowing time to work its magic.

Akio was sitting on the bed, patiently allowing his mother to check him over again. His head had the same kind of sparkling gel on it that Masanori did, but aside from a few other patches, there was little else he seemed to need.

"You're looking pretty well," Aiden greeted him. It was good to know one of them didn't look as if they'd been put through the meat grinder.

"I'm glad to know you made it out alright," Akio smiled, but it didn't reach his dark eyes.

"Masanori's pretty roughed up, but yeah, we're okay," Aiden smiled back.

"Mother, would you allow us a minute?" Akio asked.

"Of course," Hitomi looked as if she wanted to wrap her boy up in her arms, but she composed herself and exited. After a shared nod of acknowledgment, Seiji followed her out.

"Now, we can talk," Akio indicated another chair.

Aiden took it, straddling it backwards and resting his arms on the back. "What needs to be said that your family can't hear?"

Akio leaned forward. "Mother explained both your state and Hardrock's. But I want to know, how would you describe your conditions?"

Aiden thought a moment, trying to accurately gauge his feelings. "I think I can go back out to battle when necessary, but I'm not at my best. Masanori on the other hand, I'd like to see him stay here for a couple of weeks, at least. He took an awful hard hit to his chest. He's not coughing blood anymore, but I've never seen bruising like that. Why?"

Akio took a deep breath. "I had to leave some people behind. They're safe for now, but they won't last more than a couple of days. I need both of you to help me get them back."

"A couple of days?" Aiden shook his head. "I don't think even Masanori will be ready by then. I'll go with you. We could even leave now."

Akio shook his head emphatically. "Trust me, it'll take all three of us, and it has to happen the day after tomorrow."

"I can't commit him to that," Aiden sighed in exasperation. "He's just in too poor of shape."

Akio reached out and grasped his forearm. "Please," He held Aiden's gaze. "I can't save them without both of you. A lot of innocent people will die otherwise." Seeing conflict in Wildfire's gray eyes, he persisted. "We both know Masanori would prefer to help. He would do anything to save their lives," he pushed the figurative envelope. "You know it, too."

Aiden considered for a long moment. "I'll ask him tomorrow," he said with a loud sigh.

A certain tension left Akio's face, and he brought his hand back to the bed. He was past the first hurdle. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Aiden warned. "Masanori may have the good sense to sit this one out. You know your mother would strap us all down if she knew we were even thinking about this."

Akio smiled half heartedly. "Hence the secret conversation."

Aiden leaned forward on the chair. "How'd you get out?"

Akio leaned back slightly and shrugged. "Luck, mostly. Ciceron found me again," he gingerly touched his head. "But I removed my armor and escaped him. Eventually the fog lifted, and I was in a completely different part of TatsuTokyo than I had thought," He smiled disarmingly, finishing the lie. "I stumbled across this group of survivors. They're all out of supplies, and it's too dangerous for them to scavenge more. Besides, the Youja or Captains will surely find them in the next few days. Anyway, there were too many for me to help out of the city on my own, so I came back here to get help. Luckily, you both are here."

"Luckily," Aiden echoed, not at all wanting to let Masanori even hear about this. He did know the young man would climb right out of that hospital bed and claim stout health in order to do his duty. No sacrifice too great for that one.

"I ask you to excuse me now," Akio said, stretching out on the bed.

"Of course," Aiden stood to leave.

"Aiden," Akio hesitated. "Did you, find the power of Wildfire?"

Aiden turned, a little confused. "Yes. How'd you know?"

"You've been making quick progress," Akio answered. "I was just wondering if you'd reached the next stage. Has Masanori?"

Aiden shook his head. "Not yet."

"Thank you." Akio listened as the Irishman's footsteps left the hall, then went out of his range of hearing. He lay on the bed silently, feeling intense guilt over what he had just done, and what he would yet do. He remembered his promise to himself, but it did little to ease his conscience. Very little, indeed.

* * *

AN: And the dice have been rolled. The odds are grim, indeed.


	33. Carried With Honor

Two days later saw all three of them gathered in Masanori's hospital room, keeping watch for the staff as he changed into one of the maroon uniforms used by the majority of the Dome's occupants. Against Aiden's better judgment, Masanori had insisted on coming with them. He had done an amazing amount of healing in the last two days, whatever type of medicine had been used on him was certainly doing its job, but by any opinion, he shouldn't be out fighting.

Saying only they were going for a walk, hiding the fact it was their patient going with them, they made it out of the infirmary and out the main doors. Hoping not to arouse suspicion, they leisurely crossed the veritable minefield, and into the city beyond.

Once out of sight, Masanori and Aiden summoned their sub armors.

"We need to hurry," Akio shifted in agitation.

"What about yours?" Aiden asked. "You should armor up, too."

"I don't want to be vulnerable to Ciceron until necessary," Akio lied. Without the orb, he couldn't summon any part of his armor.

"Won't running tire you before we get there?" Aiden persisted, puzzled. Masanori held his tongue, reserving his energy.

"I'll be fine," Akio snapped. "Let's just go." He took off, trusting they would follow. He knew if he kept acting like this, they would soon get suspicious, but he couldn't help himself. His own actions were grating against his heart, and he was ashamed.

As they ran without further conversation, he tried to find a still center within himself. The same place he had found peace with this decision earlier, when he had been under guard. Akio let it calm him. He was going to need to be centered and focused when the time came. The trap would fall just as heavily on him as the others, and he needed to recover his armor.

A well conditioned runner, he took no breaks, and they made it near the spot only slightly behind the appointed time. He was feeling focused and about as ready as he could be, when Aiden called to him. He turned to see Masanori had stopped, looking around.

"I don't like it," Hardrock stated. He was breathing harder than usual, but if he was feeling any pain, that was kept to himself. "There is something foul in the air."

They were nearing an odd cul-de-sac, that Aiden couldn't help but liken to a box canyon. High, windowless structures hemmed it in on three sides from what he could tell, with their street the only entrance. Or exit. The place did look a likely spot for a trap. "Are you sure they're in there?" he asked dubiously, seeing no place for a group of people to hide.

"There's a door," Akio said quickly. "Just around the corner. You can't see it from here." They didn't look convinced, still glancing around the destination and surrounding areas. "It leads underground to an old storage area."

"We met no enemy," Masanori said quietly.

"They could have seen Akio leave, and know we would come back," Aiden thought out loud.

"I'm not going to leave innocent people stranded just because the Dynasty might be around," Akio said impatiently and walked into the center. Nothing happened. He spread his arms as if to say, 'see'?.

Aiden glanced at Masanori, who just shrugged. The two of them joined Akio. They didn't have time to look for the door.

As soon as they had passed into the large square, Youja sprang into action. Many stepped in to bar the exit, and others poured in from some hiding spot farther up. The Captain's joined their forces, dropping in from above. Ciceron landed first, followed by Takahi. In front of them, Olius landed crouched on all fours, ready to spring. Aiden could feel the Man of Mist lock onto him personally. He barely had time to realize he had begun to sweat.

"Kill them," Ciceron pointed with a red armored finger.

Immediately the air turned violent with war cries and shouts of bloodlust.

"Get back!" Aiden shouted, stepping backwards himself, hoping to find the wall. He tried not to think about how much trouble they were in. Masanori was still recovering, and Akio...Aiden saw him run _forwards,_ into the heart of their troubles. He still hadn't put his under armor on, what was he thinking? He shouted at Akio, but was ignored.

He was still trying to figure out what to do when Olius lunged through the Youja to be the first one at him. He tried not to, but he lost his feet when Olius leaped upon him, and it was all he could do to keep the biting dagger from tearing into him. Suddenly, the Man of Mist was knocked off, and Aiden was picked up to his feet. Masanori had managed to put his armor on before being beset by their enemies, and had used the naganita to pry off the Captain. Aiden couldn't see Akio, and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. He summoned his armor as well.

Akio darted through the enemy ranks, small enough to slip through, between, and sometimes under the Youja. Many tried to hit him, but as tight as the ranks were, and with his natural agility, they only succeeded in damaging or killing each other. He did get nicked once, but he paid it no heed, focusing on reaching Ciceron. Without his armor, he didn't have to worry about getting thrown around by the Captain's magnetic powers.

He narrowed his eyes as he got close. He needed to get that armor back. Ciceron looked both unsurprised and unconcerned by his boldness. Akio, tracking the movements of the Youja, barreled straight for him, watching for the scythe, and hoping for a clean chance to pick the man's pocket. With a half smile, the Captain stepped aside, bringing the scythe to bear.

In his focus, Akio had forgotten about Takahi. Right up until he was suddenly rocketing straight for the black, gleaming weapon Ciceron held. The scythe had hurt him through his armor, it would kill him without it. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to stay calm and focused. He should have known something like this would happen. Foresight would have helped, but he was adaptable. If he was careful, he knew he could turn it to his advantage.

He had just enough time to twist over the sharp edge of the scythe. As he passed over it, he reached down with his hands and grasped the handle. It brought him to a jarring halt, and threatened to take his arms out of his sockets, but he held on tight.

"Get off," Ciceron swung the weapon, trying to dislodge him.

Akio didn't take his advice, holding on despite the Captain's efforts, with Takahi's assistance. Sensing a lull, he quickly brought his feet against the handle and pushed off. Takahi made him fall short, but he was close enough to Ciceron that he was able to grab a-hold of his cape, keeping himself from falling face first into the ground. It also put him close to the pocket, and he instantly reached for it.

"No you don't," Ciceron grabbed him with a cruel hand and threw the young man away from him.

Akio rolled with the landing, coming to a crouch. He could feel the prize in his hand. For a second, he hesitated to conscientiously harness the power within it. Even in this light, a shadow loomed over him, and he looked up.

"He is mine!" Ciceron sliced through the Youja that had raised an arm to cut Akio down. Black smoke billowed up from the body, clouding the captain's sight for a brief moment. When the soldier's body fell, Akio was left exposed, staring up at him and clutching the orb.

Ciceron swung the scythe down at the boy with no reserve. The Ronin could not be allowed to reclaim the power of his armor. Blood sprayed and splattered as the slicing edge cut neatly through the unprotected young man, severing him from shoulder to belly. He fell in two pieces, a look between surprise and resignation stamped on his bloodied face. The orb fell from his dead hand, and rolled into the mass of footsoldiers.

"You were always a fool," Ciceron muttered, stepping over the body and into the throng, needing to catch up the orb before some one broke it.

Takahi slunk over and stared in contempt at the corpse. "To think I was afraid of you, Son of the Slayer," he spat on the body. With one last, satisfying glance, he rejoined the battle against the remaining warriors.

As much as he had insisted on coming along, Masanori was not ready for a fight like this. Aiden wasn't in good shape either. He hadn't been since shortly after receiving his armor, but if he let that stop him, they would both be dead.

The fire helped drive back some of the enemy, and burnt those who didn't retreat quickly enough, but it was tiring, and only a holding measure. Aiden wanted to unleash the full potential of the armor of Wildfire. He knew he could, and doing so might well rid them of all their troubles, but Akio might still be out there, and he couldn't risk burning his ally.

Olius refrained from smothering the entire nook in fog, settling instead for patches that he glided easily between. He was wary of being burned, and never stayed in one place for too long. He had targeted Wildfire, originally, feeling a deep need to spill the blood of the human inside across the ground. But the fire worried him, and he could not stay immune to the great temptation Hardrock presented. That one smelled of weakness, and his labored breathing and pained movements bore out the proof. Unable to choose between the two of them, Olius settled for attacks of opportunity, confident it wouldn't be long before he was sated with either one, or both.

Masanori could ignore the pain, but he couldn't be blind to the fact Aiden was protecting him, or that he needed it. His body, still in the throes of recovery, could not respond as quickly as the situation required. His chest, still thoroughly bruised, made breathing difficult.

None of that was what brought the dark scowl to his eyes, or the tight, angry set to his mouth. They'd been betrayed. He had known to expect failings in the others, especially the Date's son. But even he had not expected Akio to knowingly entrap them. If he lived through this, he swore he would see justice done.

Aiden swept the swords before him in an arc, fire leaping from their edges. He didn't bother counting how many of the Youja were incinerated by the blast. It seemed there were always more coming. At least it had dispelled another patch of fog, sending Olius leaping away from them, if only for a moment. Hardrock kept watch on their backs, and Wildfire kept up the fight on the busier front.

From the side, he could see the dark green soldiers part, leaving the yellow and gray Captain behind them a clear line of fire. Aiden had only enough time to turn and grab Masanori, pulling him out of the way as the rod screamed by, taking a soldier with it. Breaking through the Youja completely, the rod landed with a loud crack and low _whumph_ against the wall, burying itself in deep and sending cracks spreading wildly about its surface.

Aiden could tell, as he was forcefully thrown next to it, his head still turned, to see the breadth of the damage to the stout structure. Now all the Captains were involved. He knew he couldn't afford to wait any longer.

"Akio," he shouted, hoping he could be heard above all the other noise, and wondering if the blond was even alive. "Run!" He could feel the right words rising from that pool of imparted knowledge, and he began to say them. Something slammed into him, taking his breath away, and then he was swept away from Masanori against his control.

Ciceron had lost track of the orb as it had rolled into the busy medley of soldiers. Had it been crushed by one of them, oblivious as it rolled under foot? Talpa would kill them all if that happened. Could it be so easily destroyed? He looked further, through the tangle of Youja. Wildfire and Hardrock were close, maybe one of them had snatched it up, to keep it out of his hands. That was when he parted them. All the armors would be his to present to his master.

Masanori had just stood up, breathing hard, when he saw Ciceron's black and red armor through the green. Aiden was taken away, but he had only the shortest moment to see it, before he was raised into the air, and being bent backwards. He fought against it, putting all his effort into straightening, but he couldn't gain against Ciceron's powers. In excruciating increments, he was twisted further, until even he couldn't help the gasps that escaped him. He knew his back would break if he didn't drop his armor. Doing so would only land him completely defenseless into the hands of the enemy.

It came to him that the decision was why the Captain hadn't broken him swiftly. He had gained enough respect to make the choice. It seemed he and the enemy captain had strange similarities in character. An easy choice to make. It was always better to fight. He obliged his enemy, and sent the armor away.

Aiden wasn't sure where he landed, only that it was somewhere near, with more of the Youja. They didn't have long to beat on him in his vulnerable moment.

"Enough!" Takahi growled, shoving them away. "Stop it." His eyes glittered. "He's mine."

The immediate air grew dense with mist. "Wrong," Olius rumbled, confronting the gray and yellow captain. "He is mine to kill."

"Fine," Takahi grumbled, swiping a hand uselessly before his face. It did nothing to relieve the mist, and he hated not being able to see. "As long as we share credit and you get rid of this cursed fog!"

Instantly the mist cleared.

Aiden was just starting to get his breath back when Olius quickly stepped next to him, crouched in his strange, animalistic way.

"I will enjoy bleeding you," the Captain said, slipping out the dagger.

He seemed to be talking to someone else. Were Akio or Masanori here? Aiden tried to clear his head. He lifted himself up to see the focus of Olius' wrath. He was confused. Two of the Youja were holding _himself_ between them. He looked down to see if he was imagining things. He still had his own armor on, but the enemy had a Wildfire strung between them. He was struggling, talking in Aiden's voice, showing bravado.

He was still bewildered as Olius sprang upon the doppleganger, tearing it to shreds and thoroughly destroying it with a crazed intensity that made Aiden shudder.

Hearing a commotion, he looked up to see Akio, clad fully in the armor of Illusion, being attacked by the soldiers. So that was what had happened. He thought it looked near where he had been separated from Masanori. He got to his feet, getting ready to rush in and try to help his ally. A hand landed on his shoulder, startling him and making him spin, ready to attack.

"Wait," the Youja said.

He knew that voice. "Akio?" He whispered.

The Youja nodded, and for a moment, the disguise slipped, revealing blond hair and an ugly slash across his face. It was resumed just as quickly. "That's actually Ciceron. You need to get Masanori, I'll deal with the Captain."

"Won't they see me?" Aiden asked, picking up one of his swords that had been knocked out of his grip upon landing.

"You look like one of them," Akio assured him, splitting off and disappearing into the hoard.

"Fools! Can't you see you're being tricked?" Ciceron shouted, forced to kill his soldiers as they attacked him. "Fools!" the doppleganger said, "You cannot defeat the Son of the Slayer!"

Only Akio knew what was really being said as he came close to the captain, and it made him smile.

Aiden, though he believed his ally, couldn't help but move almost nervously at first. None of the enemy soldiers gave him more than a glance. Sure now, he moved quickly through them, and was almost to Masanori, when he was knocked down. He shook his head and looked around, seeing he wasn't the only one that had fallen. For a brief moment, the ground had been cleared, leaving Ciceron flickering to clarity through the disguise of Illusion.

He had to keep moving. He got up, grunting to himself, feeling pain flaring through him. It made him feel badly for Masanori, and how much pain he must be in right now. He wasn't sure if he was still disguised or not, but in either case he had to hurry.

He was knocked down again, this time by something much more solid. He struggled to turn over, and made it halfway before he was more firmly wrestled.

"You thought you could trick me," Olius hissed, allowing the air to turn dense and unclear around them, shrouding them in privacy, allowing the moment to be more personal. "You will pay for that."

Masanori, having just sent his armor away, hit the ground with a grim look. He lunged to grab for the spear that had been dropped by the Youja unfortunate enough to have been killed by Takahi's rod. His whole upper body felt as if it were on fire, and he was growing weak from overexertion. Without the strength of the armor, he didn't think he could wield the spear with enough force to do any damage, but he felt better with the weapon in his hand. He rose to take on whoever was closest, but the soldiers were moving frantically around him. He had to move to avoid getting stepped on.

"Where did he go?" Ciceron shouted angrily.

"We can't find him, Captain," one of the Youja dared to report.

Masanori had his suspicions, but now was not the time to consider them. He jabbed at a Youja with the spear, causing it to shout, and search the area more closely, but he couldn't do any more with it than that.

"Over here!" He heard Akio yell. He looked, and saw that where Ciceron had been, Akio now appeared to stand, in his full armor. Masanori knew it for what it was, but the Youja did not, and they swarmed their own leader.

Masanori again donned his armor. Suited up, he felt stronger again, still weak, but enough renewed to fight. He took up the naganita, and began attacking the soldiers close to him, and on the edges of the dense circle forming around the Captain.

With an explosion of annoyance, all of them were thrown backwards by Ciceron, blowing down the pressing swarm of soldiers. What few of them were left. Masanori was tossed as well, and after again getting up, he noticed an isolated patch of fog. Isolated narrowed the list of things it could mean, and Masanori followed his instincts, limping slowly towards it.

* * *

AN: Akio finally made his choice. I always knew he was going to do this. I wasn't sure how it was going to come about, but Akio was going to have to learn the hard way. That's the way of it, sometimes, when you choose to be stubborn. *Cough cough* Not that I would know first hand. .


	34. And Met by Justice

Akio was nearing the front of the line when Ciceron unleashed the magnetic wave. He lost his focus, difficult to maintain anyway, and the Captain's guise fell.

"Captain?" One of the Youja asked uncertainly, rising from the ground with the score of surviving soldiers. Many of the ones in the front of the wave had released the black smoke that seemed to be their life force, and did not rise again.

"That's what I've been telling you," Ciceron screamed at him. He reached out magnetically and crushed the Youja who had asked. They were so much more fragile than the armor the Ronin Warriors used, it almost didn't make him feel better. He pointed behind him. "That's your enemy!" They stared at, and beyond him in confusion.

"The imposter obviously doesn't know what he's saying," Akio strode closer, looking and sounding like Ciceron. It was the only illusion he was holding now, and applying it only to himself felt easier to maintain, though he was fatigued by the strain of everything he had so far done.

"You may be able to use _your_ powers," Ciceron's face was dark with his rage. "But you cannot copy mine!"

He pushed Akio back, and looked to his soldiers for their support. They only shifted their feet and looked between the two of them. Ciceron had grown tired of their inability to think intelligently, and he was in no mood to be attacked by his own constructs again. Summoning the extent of his power, he crushed them all, scowling darkly. He looked around to see where his fellow Captains were, but it seemed they were busy with the other two Ronin, who were by some terrible twist of oversight still alive.

Akio was crushed as well, but his armor was superior enough, he escaped their fate. With no one around to mislead, he let the false front drop. He stood and removed two of the kamas out of their shared circular sheath on his back, and it looked as if he had plucked two of the legs off his back. The weapons were a sort of oriental hatchet, with a scythe-like shape.

"You have caused me a great deal of trouble," Ciceron said as he turned.

Akio stood straighter. "As the Son of the Slayer, it is my duty."

The scythe was just as menacing for not gleaming in the dull light as Ciceron brandished it. "And I _will_ do mine."

Akio rushed for him, not waiting for the invisible pull. It came anyway, yanking him off his feet and dragging him to the scythe. Akio waited till he was close, then plunged the kamas into the ground, their sharp, curved blades sticking well enough to halt him. The scythe swung harmlessly overhead.

As soon as it began to pass, though he still felt the pull, Akio let go of the kamas, leaving them in the ground, not the focus of the force. He reached for two more as he plowed feet first into the Captain.

Ciceron staggered backwards from the impact, almost losing his footing. Akio followed up with quick, strong swipes with the weapons, forcing Ciceron to the defense, and breaking through. The Captain pushed him away, giving himself time to recover.

Akio landed with a backwards handspring. He pushed off again as soon as his feet made solid contact. Ciceron slapped him aside magnetically, and was irritated when the young man launched off the wall instead of simply hitting it. Akio reached out and his kama bit into the Captain's arm. Ciceron threw him off with a roar, and when the warrior hit, struck with the scythe.

Illusion deftly moved aside. From the ground, Akio swung his legs around to sweep Ciceron off his feet, making him fall. He quickly straddled the Captain, and hacked at him with the hatchets.

Ciceron still had a firm hold on the scythe, and he kept it between them. One got through, and lodged below the center of his chest. With a cry of pain, he again pushed the young man away, but Akio held tightly, causing the kama to rip away with him.

There was a shout in the background, and a great roar of fire brightened everything to a searing glow. Even at their distance, heat flooded the warrior and the captain. Neither of them gave it their attention, intent on each other.

Infuriated, Ciceron got to his feet and charged the young man, sweeping the scythe in large arcs. Akio tried to slip past it, but miscalculated, and was struck with it's slicing edge. Staggered, the next blow caught him as well. Not wasting the moment, Ciceron slammed him to the ground with his powers and held him there. The scythe was brought down with finality, going through the armor and hitting the pavement with an empty sound.

The last disguise fell away, causing Ciceron to swear. It had only been the body of one of his soldiers. His own armor was pierced, and he knew the battle had been decided. "How did you manage that?" He asked heavily, hardly able to believe he had failed to bring glory to his master.

"You grew careless when you became angry," Akio answered, then struck the killing blow. Breathing hard, he turned to see if the others needed his help.

Aiden struggled against Olius, refusing to allow himself to be stilled. The Captain grasped his neck with one hand and forced the Ronin's head back, slowly exposing the throat. Aiden fought against him, trying to pry his hand away. He managed to grab Olius' other wrist before the Captain could plunge the dagger into his exposed vital area. They were like that for a moment, locked in an almost silent contest. Aiden was weaker, losing to the Captain's greater strength.

A rock came whistling through the fog, striking both of them and rolling them free of each other for a moment. Olius snarled in fury and pain, cursing Takahi. The cowardly captain was trying to steal his glory! He gripped the dagger and leaped for Aiden, who was struggling back to his hands and knees.

Hardrock barreled into him, tumbling them over and keeping him away from Wildfire. Olius slashed furiously at him, but Masanori stayed on top of him, doing his best not to give him room to work. They wrestled violently, another rock roaring past them.

For the briefest moment, they broke free, both going for their weapons. Olius was faster and lunged, tasting thrill of success as his dagger sank into Masanori's armor.

Masanori didn't blink as the dagger was driven deep into his arm. His naganita had done better, biting into the captain's center of mass. He half expected mist to flow from the wound, instead of the dark red that did.

Olius grunted and pulled away, trying to escape, but Masanori grabbed him with one hand, and broke the naganita into its sansetsukon alternative. Ignoring the deep burn of pain in his arm as Olius pulled against it, he wrapped him tightly with the chain. Purposefully, Masanori took the dagger out of his arm and wordlessly finished him off.

Aiden gratefully took a breath and struggled to his knees, and from there he forced himself to his feet. He couldn't see either the Captain or his rescuer, though he assumed it was Masanori. He looked about to search for them, but something screamed past him, even in this fog. He thought about helping Hardrock, but he also knew this may be one of the few chances he had to get rid of Takahi. Hidden in the fog, the other Captain wouldn't be able to see him to stop what was coming.

The reverse was inconsequential. He didn't need to see the captain.

He was exhausted, and aching badly, but he could still unleash the power within. Aiden felt the burn grow to a consuming roar as he shouted, "Flare up now!". He aimed in the direction the rock had flown from and watched in wonder at the fire that whooshed out from his swords. The heat was intense, matching the breadth of the huge funnel of fire. It looked to be both taller and wider than he was. Time seemed to extend for a moment, giving him an extra breath to feel the fire, bursting from within the armor, driven by his own spirit. It was a moment of connection, clarity, and a vibrance that he had never experienced before. For that moment, he was fire himself, burning radiantly.

The act took the last of his fighting energy, and when it was spent, he fell to his knees with a dizzy gasp.

The fog cleared, leaving the entire ground silent and open. Takahi couldn't even be seen, entirely burnt to ash. The far wall had been eaten away by the force and the fire, showing vague daylight on the other side. It began to fall over, but caught on its badly burnt corner mate.

Aiden felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see the approval on Masanori's face. Breathing hard, he flashed an exhausted smile. He looked over to see Olius quite still, his own dagger sticking out of his chest. He turned his head the other way and saw Akio pull two weapons out of Ciceron's body. _We did it_ , he thought in wonder.

Masanori saw him as well, and began walking steadily over to him. Aiden felt something ominous in his manner and quickly started to catch up, getting his breath back.

Akio grinned as Masanori came close. "That'll show them what we're capable of," he said jubilantly.

If anything, Hardrock's face grew grimmer. He punched Akio hard enough to stun the young man and knock him down. If he hadn't been wearing the faceplate, it would have broken his nose and knocked teeth out. Masanori put a foot on him before he could work through the confusion, and plunged the naganita to kill.

"No!" Aiden shouted, grabbing the weapon. "What are you doing?" He asked as Masanori fought him.

"He betrayed us," Masanori explained certainly. "He knowingly led us into this trap."

"There's got to be an explanation," Aiden said desperately. Even wounded and exhausted, the young Japanese man was very strong. He sweated as he tried to keep it from reaching their teammate. "Even if he did, he helped us. He killed Ciceron! That has earned him a chance to explain himself."

"All traitors need to be dealt with," Masanori argued sternly.

Akio was still. He understood Hardrock's stance, it was one he would normally share. "He's right," he admitted. "I did betray you." The blade of the naganita inched closer. "But I only did it to get my armor back."

"What do you mean, 'get it back'?" Aiden gasped, his arms shaking against Masanori's stronger push. "You've always had it."

"I was captured," Akio admitted. "Ciceron took it away from me." He couldn't look at either of them. "He threatened to give it to Talpa immediately, if I didn't agree to this. Don't you see? It was the only chance I had to keep it out of his hands," He took a breath, wondering if it would be his last as the naganita crept closer. "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think you could handle it."

Aiden was forced to his knees, causing the blade tip to scrape against Akio's armor. The young Date still didn't move. "Masanori was in critical condition!" Aiden gasped as he tried to pull the naganita away from their prostrate ally. It scraped slowly towards him. "He shouldn't be out here at all!"

"I didn't know that," Akio answered, feeling more calm than he would have believed. He watched the tip of the weapon with some fascination as it slowly jittered across his chest. "All I knew was that you were both still alive. That alone was more than I had thought possible. I could also see that you had burnt Olius," he turned to look at Aiden. "I knew you had found your element. Was it unreasonable to think Masanori might have, as well? I had reason to believe you were both strong enough to handle this." He met Masanori's hard stare. "I know it is not easily forgivable. I haven't even forgiven myself."

Aiden finally managed to drag the naganita off Akio, and the weapon sank into the ground with a clang. He saw Masanori's fist coming again. Without really understanding why, he threw himself across Akio, taking the blow.

"Get off him," Masanori ordered. "I will deal with him for his treachery."

"No," Aiden grunted. He heard Masanori take the naganita out of the ground.

"I cannot let him go unpunished," Hardrock stated. "I warn you, Aiden. Move."

A thought came to Aiden's mind. "I think I know why you can't use your powers. You represent Justice, right, Masanori?"

"Yes," came the unpertubed answer. "And now I must mete it out."

"You are exercising your vision of Justice," Aiden spoke quickly, following the path his thoughts raced along. "The Date's speak of 'pure virtue', and how it must be upheld in order to truly connect with yourself and the armor. Don't you see? You aren't going off of pure Justice."

Masanori frowned, still poised with the naganita. "What do you mean? Is not punishing those who do wrong Justice?"

"Yes," Aiden risked turning to look at him. "But doesn't pure Justice need compassion and understanding? Isn't there a measure of grace in Justice?"

Masanori frowned deeper, trying to understand.

Aiden tried to think of an example he might be able to connect with. "Is it wrong to kill another human being when they haven't done anything to you?"

"Of course it is," Masanori wondered why he would ask such a thing.

"What if I killed someone, who had done nothing to me, but who was hurting someone else?"

The naganita was lowered slightly. "Then you acted in their defense."

"Would you still condemn me?" Aiden asked levelly.

Masanori remembered what he had considered doing to the man who had been following the young woman. He certainly had not judged himself in the wrong. "No."

Aiden took a deep breath. "What Akio has done is not so different." Masanori started to say something, but he cut him off. "Hear me out. Did he betray us? Yes. Did he do it to harm us? No." He gestured to the armor of Illusion. "Akio has never wanted to use this. That desire got him captured. In order not to give the enemy a great tool to use against us, he made a decision that he didn't want to. Masanori," he entreated the other to see. "He got it back, and he even used it to help us. I know he saved at least my life, and he killed one of the Captains. If he was truly a traitor to us, he would not have done either of those things. How does that warrant a death penalty?" He asked one last question. "Would you still slay him, for choosing to fight?"

Masanori thought for a long time. No one spoke as the minutes ticked by. The naganita moved slightly, up and down, as it's master leaned one way, then another. Finally, he rested it by his side.

"No," Masanori answered.

Aiden heaved a great sigh and rolled off Akio. "Oh thank goodness," he breathed. He opened his eyes and saw Masanori was offering him a hand up. He took it.

"You would have stayed," Hardrock said. "Even if I had decided to kill him?"

"I couldn't let you do that," Aiden said. "So yeah, I guess so."

Masanori's eyes showed his respect. "I accept you as my leader, Aiden of Wildfire. You have proven yourself worthy."

He hadn't expected that. "Thank you," he said hesitantly. It wasn't a position he was prepared to take, but he got the feeling he wasn't going to be given the choice. Better get used to it. "I'll try not to let you down."

"You haven't yet," Masanori assured him. He then reached an unsteady hand to Akio, who had propped himself up on his elbows, unsure he wanted to draw attention to himself just yet. "This will be the last time you show such an indiscretion." Masanori said firmly. His meaning was not lost on any of them.

Akio took it. "I believe I have learned my lesson."

"Good," Masanori said simply. His condition betrayed him, and he swayed.

"May I?" Akio asked, moving in to support him.

Masanori nodded, and accepted Aiden's support on the other side.

Together, they moved out of the trap, stepping over fewer and fewer Youja as their bodies began to disappear. It was a long trek back to the dome, largely made in silence. All of them were exhausted by their exertions, and all the worse for wear.

"You know Akio," Aiden spoke into the silence at one point. "I think you are honoring your great-grandfather's struggles by wearing the armor of his enemy. Isn't it his legacy to you, of a sort, since he broke it from Talpa's control?"

"I hadn't thought of it like that," Akio answered. "That does make it a little easier."

"Then you also never realized you were practicing deceit," Masanori stated. "By attempting to hide the truth of your armor, you were indulging in lies."

"I suppose so," Akio said slowly. He shook his head. "I feel like a fool."

"Not a fool," Aiden said gently. "You just had to come to terms with it."

"Like taking on a ram," Akio smiled faintly.

Aiden laughed. "Something like that." Upon Masanori's question, he repeated what he'd told Akio earlier, and it earned an amused chuckle.

Finally, without sight or sign of any more of the enemy, they came within sight of the dome. It was clear fighting had taken place at the Line. Many of the squares were smoking, or otherwise had obviously been activated, and the walls of the Dome were battered.

Figures could be seen, working on the walls or digging up and replacing the square traps of the Line. Most seemed to be wearing the maroon uniforms of the Date's house, but there were several others that stood out. Were those _sub-armors_? The excitement was evident on Akio's face, and Aiden admitted he felt it as well. Had the other Ronin Warriors joined them?

In mute agreement, they kept their own sub-armors on, and crossed the ruined Line to the Dome. They still supported Masanori between them. They could either of them have taken him alone, but the truth was they were grateful of the support as well. Between their own injuries, and the exhausting strain using their powers placed on them, it was something they needed.

* * *

AN: Mistakes corrected, lessons learned. Sometimes things do happen for a reason, huh? I had the scene with Akio meeting his just reward in my head for quite a while. I just couldn't wait to get to it, and when I did, I enjoyed it as much as I anticipated. I hope you did, too. And now we get the gang together! Yay!


	35. A Conclave of Destiny

Shouts again rose as they were noticed, and several people came over to help them. They watched one of the armored people shout and wave to someone else, and soon more came hurrying around from the other sides of the Dome.

Maroon uniformed men took Masanori from them, and one supported Aiden, talking in the language he couldn't understand. He was glad to see Hitomi coming through the crowd. Until he noticed she did not look happy. At all. Until right then, Aiden forgot he had helped Masanori escape from her care earlier that day.

He glanced at the assembling collection of armored people, counting six as the last one joined, but he addressed the Lady Date first. "I'm sorry," he said, shrinking under her accusing eyes.

"Neither of you should have gone anywhere," Hitomi said sternly. She gave her most withering look to Masanori, who dropped his eyes. "You especially young man." She turned to her son. "And why do I get the feeling this was all your idea to start with?"

Akio bowed. "I have no excuses."

 _Only reasons_ , Aiden thought silently. Now didn't seem to be the right time to discuss those, so he turned the conversation. "We should get Masanori inside."

Hitomi arched her brows, making him cringe. She may have been half his height, but he knew better than to cross any angry woman. "All of you should be inside, yes."

"I can help," Halo said, stepping forward. "My name is Axel," he introduced himself to the three of them. "My armor can-"

"Heal wounds," Akio cut him off, not meaning to be rude. He'd been staring at the newcomer since he'd spotted the green and white sub-armor. He was still trying to swallow the jealousy the sight raised. "I am Akio," He couldn't help himself. "Akio _Date_. This is Masanori of Hardrock, and our leader, Aiden of Wildfire."

Aiden blinked. That wasn't how he had planned introductions. His mouth went dry as he looked at the six strangers before him. Being expected to lead two was hard enough, but _eight_? And he didn't know any of them at all! "That is open for discussion," he said, unable to assume the strangers would be willing to follow a stranger.

"Don't fight it, Aiden," Masanori said quietly. He then addressed Axel, unused and unhappy at having to be supported. "If you wish, I would be grateful."

Axel nodded and called his armor, to begin healing the three of them.

Cruelty approached Akio and bowed in greeting. "I am Zariel of Cruelty, Rowen's great-granddaughter." She spoke in Japanese, and gestured to his sub-armor with a twisted smile. "Ironic, isn't it? Both of us receiving the armor of a Dark Warlord."

"Yes, it is," he returned her greeting with surprise, unprepared to meet the descendant of his ancestor's closest friend. "You have kept the history, as well?"

Aiden couldn't understand what the girl and Akio were saying, so he turned his attention to the others as they broke free of the awkward silence that seemed to have held most of them. As they introduced themselves, he couldn't help but notice they all seemed to be in good shape. It made his condition, and his companion's conditions, all the more embarrassing. Had they even faced half of what the three of them had been through over the last week? Maybe they were all better fighters than he was, and his allies poor health was a result of his clumsy incompetence. Better make someone else the leader, if that was the case.

Axel finished healing Masanori, and turned to Aiden. The Irishman braced, wondering if it was going to hurt. Everything grew bright and warm, a comforting feeling that seemed to wash through him entirely. It lasted for several moments, and he almost sighed when it left, leaving no pain behind.

Axel swayed slightly, and Else caught him. "Easy, brother," she said gently. "You are still tired." The flaxen haired girl with nearly masculine features looked at Aiden, and explained almost shyly. "He had to teleport us the rest of the way here, and healing takes a lot out of him."

Aiden frowned. "Teleport?"

"It's a long story," Liam told him, standing next to Masanori.

"Long enough it's one I'd want to sit down for, if we're going to talk about it," Peregrine piped up.

"Now that everyone is together, we should discuss some things," Seiji said, looking at the nine of them with a hint of wonder in his dark eyes. Perhaps there was some pride, as well.

"That sounds good to me," Aiden nodded. He would be glad to get some answers, and be on the same page as everyone else. There was one thing that still worried him though, and he gestured at the battered Dome and the destroyed Line. "Is everyone okay? What happened here?"

"We were attacked by Youja while you were gone," Seiji stated matter-of-factly. "They broke through our defenses, as you can see. Fortunately, the rest of the Ronin Warriors had arrived shortly before, and they were able to destroy the Dynasty's soldiers."

"They must have hoped to destroy not only us, but the last bastion of this city with that trap," Akio commented, having become interested in the conversation.

"I'm sorry we left you unprotected," Aiden shook his head. Why couldn't he protect everyone?

Seiji waved it away. "We were kept safe." He looked at him keenly. "I assume your mission was a success?"

Aiden nodded. "We killed the Captains, and didn't come across any more of the soldiers on our way back. Do you think they might all be gone?"

Everyone had gathered around as they talked. "It is possible the last of their stationed forces were split between you and us," Seiji assented. "But we stand beneath Talpa's gates. He is always capable of sending more. Likely as soon as he overcomes his anger at losing his Captains."

"How are we supposed to stop that?" Mikhail frowned, speaking for the first time after giving his name.

"That's what we need to determine," Seiji nodded. He gestured to the Dome. "Shall we go inside and discuss it? Our men can finish the repairs out here, and will warn us if the Dynasty rears its head."

"What's wrong with out here?" Zariel asked, tired of always having to wait for her answers.

"Inside sounds great," Liam smiled and was the first to leave. As a group, the others followed.

Hitomi and Seiji trailed behind them.

"I suppose this means there is no tenth armor," Hitomi said thoughtfully.

Seiji turned to his mother. "It is still hard to say for certain, but I think it is enough to assume it will not be joining us in this battle." He smiled. "I can hardly believe all nine of them are here."

"I didn't truly believe I would get to see this, either," Hitomi smiled back. "With their combined power, Talpa will surely be driven from our world for good."

"There is a lot between them and victory yet," Seiji cautioned. "And they are hardly prepared, with little time to make them ready."

"Let's forget realism," Hitomi said. "Just for the moment."

"As you wish, Mother," Seiji followed her inside. They were both just as eager to learn what had transpired, and ready to lay plans for the next step.

They talked for some hours, sharing stories and comparing points of interest. Aiden did not mention Akio's betrayal, and Masanori stayed equally silent on the matter. For his part, Liam also left out how he had first seen Zariel. The rest was open and well discussed. Several, Mikhail, Else, Masanori, and Liam, were largely quiet, listening as the more active members spoke.

Mikhail spoke up for the first time. "If the Captains here are all dead, then why are the clouds still like that?"

Seiji answered him. "I believe it is because this is the main gate, so to speak, to Talpa's realm. His city lies above us, whereas your gates were only extensions, and were closed when you defeated his forces there. The link between our worlds is strongest here in Japan, and until you force him from Earth entirely, those clouds will continue."

"If there's a gate," Axel asked. "Shouldn't all we have to do is find some way to fly up there and go through it? Face him on his grounds?"

Akio shook his head. "My great-grandfather's records state that the original Ancient One had to open a portal to get to Talpa's realm. The act consumed him."

"Then how are we supposed to get through?" Peregrine humphed. "No one's seen this Anubis, even if he would be willing to do the same for us."

"The only way to get to this Talpa is through those gates, right?" Axel took a breath. "I could try to get us there."

Else gasped and put a hand on his arm.

"You barely got us here," Zariel pointed out, pointing down with a finger for emphasis. "You yourself told us you didn't know if it would work because you didn't 'have a feel' for where we were going. It's really tempting to say we were just lucky to wind up here in one piece."

"You almost passed out," Mikhail said quietly. If he knew his concern was spread plainly across his face, he did nothing to hide it. "And that was only six of us, from the boat. If making the way in the past destroyed the person who could, it would probably kill you, too."

"Is there any alternative?" Axel asked seriously, looking to Seiji and Hitomi.

"Talpa has never come down before," Hitomi answered slowly. "He doesn't seem to have a body."

"It is a problem our family has long pondered," Seji said gravely. "We have not come to a solution."

"We've got to find another way. I can't let you sacrifice yourself like that," Aiden said vigorously.

"I'd rather not," Axel agreed, putting his hand atop Else's. "But if no other option presents itself, then the chance should be taken." He turned to Zariel. "When Else was dying, there was a portal opened to take Mikhail's people to their world. I'll admit I was not paying much attention, but I can remember the feel of it. I believe I have a good shot of finding their realm."

"And if not?" Peregrine leaned back in his chair. "Not to be rude, but what if you either can't find this place, or can't transport all of us? Would we all be killed?"

It was a valid question, and Axel took no offense. "I don't know. It is, in every aspect, a gamble."

"I wish Anubis was here," Hitomi sighed. "I wonder why he hasn't come."

Seiji put a comforting hand on his mother's shoulder. He didn't have an answer to her rhetorical question. "I believe it is safe to assume that if you cannot find a way into his fortress, this gate will stay open, and his soldiers and more Captains will continue to come through." He took a breath. "No one will blame you if you decide to stay here. All of you together will have a good chance of holding them off, all the way through Talpa getting tired of losing, and leaving our world to try again at a later date. However, we do not know what sort of progress Anubis was able to make on restoring the balance between good and evil in your armors, and it is possible the prolonged conflict will undo his work. If he made progress at all."

 _If they had been fixed at all_? Liam looked at his sub-armor and shuddered, remembering the story of Sage, and how he had been twisted. He didn't want that to happen to him, or any of the others. "Anything we do is a risk," he said into the sober silence. "Even supposing we get into Talpa's world, would we actually have a shot at killing him? I mean, a lot of us aren't warriors, and it's got to be full of his armies."

Seiji leaned forward in his chair, and spoke with gravity. "Many of you have had no training, it is true. Yet each and every one of you were chosen specifically for this. So far, the Ronin Warriors have withstood and successfully resisted Talpa's repeated attempts at enslaving our world. There is solid reason to have faith in you, despite your inexperience. By now, you have all come through encounters with his forces, and you have prevailed." He scanned the room, holding each set of eyes for a moment as he spoke. They were uncertain, and sometimes afraid, but he saw a spark of something deeper in each of them, and he liked what he saw. "Ryo Sanada and our forefather were the only two of the five who had any sort of training on them before being thrust into this war, and they all managed to learn and strike at him in his home, nearly killing him. Now, you have the advantage of being in possession of all nine of the armors the former Ancient One forged as weapons against him."

"Why," asked Masanori. "Have they not been affected by taking the lives of the Captains, as your ancestor and his allies were?" He gestured at the others that sat with them.

Hitomi noticed he precluded himself in the question, and it made her wonder. Had he killed before? Nevertheless, she smiled faintly as she answered. "You wouldn't know it, but of the warriors before you, Cye Mouri was the oldest by a year. He was fifteen."

"I knew that," Zariel mumbled, irked at the surprised looks on everyone else's faces. Hadn't it been obvious?

"That means they were critical years younger than yourselves," Hitomi looked around at them. "You're what? Seventeen?" Zariel, Aiden, Liam and Masanori nodded. "Eighteen?" Axel, Else, Akio and Peregrine nodded.

"Nineteen," Mikhail said just above a whisper.

Hitomi's smile faded as she spoke again, thinking of her grand uncle. "You are all nearly adults, while they were still little more than boys, who had to mature quickly. I believe that is the main reason. Aside from that, I can only offer the conjecture that, considering the state of the armors, it is possible the virtuous nature of the armors was alarmed at what had happened, knowing it could easily be the irreversible step in tainting their young bearers."

"I know Halo at least showed some sentient traits," Peregrine was intrigued. "But do you really suppose any of them are 'alive' enough to be worried? They're just armor."

"The fruition of Halo's will is the best, most solid reason we have to voice such suspicions," Seiji put his hands together on the table. "But there is enough suggestion of a degree of sentience. Though we cannot prove it, we believe they choose their bearers. As we have discussed with Aiden, they seem to need to feel a connection with their bearer to give their real power."

Hitomi nodded. "Another possible supporting note is one my grand-uncle left in his collection of less outstanding notations and thoughts, which were not in the book Aiden and Masanori read. In there, he recorded something Rowen Hashiba related to him. In their earlier struggles with Talpa and the Dynasty, they were all separated, and put into a dormant state. Talpa's spirit forces conjured an enormous ball of destructive energy, intended to fly into space and destroy Rowen, as that was where he was entrapped."

"But Ryo rode the ball, and destroyed it," Zariel broke in. She knew what they were talking about, and it did seem to make some sense. "He would have been left to float about until he died, but my great-grandfather woke and rescued him, then brought them both back down to earth. After they landed, Rowen didn't remember what had happened or how they had gotten there. And none of the others seemed to suffer amnesiac symptoms after their revival." She finished with a satisfied look on her face.

"Exactly," Seiji nodded, smiling at her enthusiasm. "It is a small thing, and difficult to confirm at that, but taken with the other factors, I believe the conclusion is valid."

"I still wonder why they are alive," Akio said. "But that's as impossible to determine as ever."

"We still need to figure out what we are going to do," Axel reminded them gently.

Too many faces turned to Aiden, expecting him to make some sort of decision. It must mean most of them expected him to be the leader. He wanted to shrink away. How could he make that sort of choice? Couldn't they think about it for a while and come to a decision later? As much as it was tempting the avoid the responsibility they expected him to shoulder, he knew doing so would do no good. He tried to swallow his reluctance. "So, we essentially have two options," he clarified. Most of them were still strangers. The ones he knew best, he had only known for a week. "We either wait it out, fight Talpa until he hopefully gets tired of it and leaves, or," he swallowed. "Or ask Axel to attempt to open a portal for us to the Netherworld?"

"That would seem to be it," Akio stared at the table.

It wasn't a decision to be left to Aiden alone. "What do you all think? Stay or go?"

"Stay," Else said firmly.

"Go," Axel said at the same time. The twins looked at each other, giving the others the impression it was a rare instance they disagreed. Else stared at her brother in hurt. The look only lasted a moment, soon turning into something between resignation and angry concern.

"Our forefathers didn't risk everything for halfway measures," Zariel said forcefully. "It's time to finish their fight. Go."

Peregrine shook his head. "There are too many unknowns and variables. It makes more sense to stay."

Mikhail glanced at the twins. It was too certain what would happen, leaving him only one thing to say. "Stay."

"I'm not a good enough fighter to help in a real invasion like that," Liam shook his head. "Stay."

"It's worth the risks," Akio said stoutly. "Go."

Masanori looked at Aiden. "You know what I say."

Aiden sighed. Apparently it was too much to hope everyone would agree. But evenly split? He thought hard, trying to weigh the benefits and negatives of each, wishing he felt free to wish it was someone else's choice. In the end, there was the simple fact that it was too much to ask of one person, no matter how willing they were. "I think we should stay here."

"Aiden," Masanori started.

"No," The bearer of Wildfire shook his head. "I can't ask anyone to sacrifice themselves, Masanori. He didn't ask to be a part of this any more than the rest of us. I won't ask him to put himself to such a risk. It would endanger everyone else, too." Sensing more arguments coming, he continued. "If you want me to be your leader, Masanori, you'll have to accept that I need to do it my way."

A moment passed with no comments. It seemed everyone had things they wanted to say, but either didn't know how, or didn't want to say them. Seiji rallied himself. "Then it is settled. We will of course aid you in every way we can."

"Thank you," Aiden nodded gratefully. "We'll need every bit of it."

Hitomi smiled cordially. "If you will excuse us, we have things to oversee." She and Seiji left the room, giving the Ronins the chance to speak between themselves.

Axel looked at Aiden curiously. "Do you want to be the leader?"

Wildfire sighed again. "I wouldn't ask for it, and honestly? I'm not convinced I'm qualified. Really, I just want what's best for everyone." He frowned with a new thought. "Do we even need a leader?"

"Every unit functions best with someone in charge," Else said, her lips quickly returning to their thin line of unhappiness.

"There are nine of us now," Aiden suggested. "Maybe one of you would be better suited."

Masanori turned to him. "I follow _you_."

"You're the one in Wildfire," Zariel shrugged.

"And I would rather follow you than her any day," Peregrine smiled half heartedly.

"I don't know you," Mikhail said uncertainly.

"I don't know you, either," Aiden smiled.

"Does it have to be decided right now?" Liam asked. "We're not going anywhere, so don't we have time to work this out?"

"Perhaps it is too soon to ask everyone to be comfortable with this," Akio looked to Aiden. "Maybe we should give them time."

Aiden blinked. That made it sound as if he had been the one to push for their support, which had been one of the last things on his mind. "Everyone includes us," he said. He gestured to include Masanori. "You both want me to lead people who I just met. I'm not comfortable with that, either. Whatever you think of me, I'm just another guy that got drug into this without being consulted first. That doesn't mean I am either qualified, or want to try making decisions that will affect strangers. Or friends. I'm just trying to do my part, whatever that ends up being."

"Well," Peregrine said cheerily. "If we're not going on a road trip, I think I'll step outside and look around."

"I'm with you," Liam smiled. "Time to stretch my legs."

There was a general chorus of agreement, and chairs scraped as young men and women rose from the table. Soon, everyone had left the room.

* * *

AN: Questions answered, plan of action made, leadership established? Poor Aiden keeps getting squeezed into things he doesn't want! So will he be squeezed into this, or will someone else rise to leadership?


	36. Tempts Fate

Almost everyone.

"What do you really think?" Akio asked. "Do you really want to risk it, when we might be able to hold him off here?"

"My gut," Axel smiled softly. "Or something else, says that we need to try to take the fight to this Talpa."

"A defensive strategy is almost always a losing proposition," Else added, her arms crossed. "The people who lasted longest with such a position were those of the city of Troy. They were defeated by that which appeared a gift, and turned out to be the trap of their enemy."

"The Trojan horse," Akio grimaced. "With the nature of these armors, it's an uncomfortable parallel."

"Yes," she whispered. "It is."

Axel put his arm around her shoulder. "Also, it sounds as if this is the first time in a very long time our side of the conflict has had all of its support. And when you actually look at it, I'm not convinced we're as weak as some of us think."

"Do you mean in knowledge, character, or fighting power?"

"All of it, I suppose," Axel assented. "But I was referring to offensive manpower. I know Liam thinks he is of little value, but from what we've been told, even he has some good potential. Mikhail's learning, and he has the will to get better. You, Else, Zariel, Masanori, me," Axel continued. "Have all had training or experience. Everyone else has neither given up, nor proven useless. And Else and I gave them some instruction on our way here. I don't think we should shy away from giving it our all." He hesitated. "Without me, if it came down to that, you would still have a good chance."

Akio nodded. "But if we tried, and we failed, then Talpa would have all of the armors back in his possession, and our world would be doomed."

"It seems to me you fear failure either way," Axel stated.

"When uncertain," Else interjected. "It usually seems best to be bold."

"Would you really be okay with trying?" Akio asked, knowing if he had received Halo, and been in that position, he would have tried to honor his great-grandfather with the effort.

"There's no choice, is there?" Axel's expression asked for neither pity nor compassion. "Yes, I am willing to try." He squeezed his sister's shoulder. "We are trained militia, and we've always known we might be called on to protect our country. We're willing to give it everything we have. If this is my role, then I will do my best." He smiled brightly. "I just never expected to have the whole world under my protection."

"Yes," Else said strongly. "We will do everything required of us, or die in the effort."

Akio was impressed. He wasn't used to seeing devotion like that from other people. "Aiden has my respect, and I owe him my life. I am willing to follow his lead, but I believe his wish to protect us is against the common good, in this case."

"So let's just get everyone together that wants to go, and leave him behind," Zariel broke in, stepping into the room. She had been in the hall, listening. "Can't be that hard."

Akio found her manner grating, but considering her heritage, he was willing to be forgiving. "Only four of us wanted to go. The majority chose to stay."

"I think it would be a bad idea to divide our forces," Axel agreed.

"I am willing to change my vote," Else said. "And if we both are going, I'm sure Mikhail will come, too."

"Masanori wanted to go," Zariel pushed eagerly. "And I'm sure we can talk Liam and Peregrine into it." Her nose wrinkled in distaste. "Liam, anyway. Then Aiden will feel he has to go."

Akio shook his head. "Masanori will not go if Aiden does not."

"Can't you talk him out of it?" Zariel asked.

The look on Akio's face was hard to define. "That's not a good idea."

"I believe I can see why you would choose to follow Aiden," Axel said. "And I suspect he would quickly earn my loyalty, as well. But I feel too strongly on the matter. Let's give this a try."

Akio didn't like going behind Aiden's back, but he agreed with the Dane. "The sooner the better," he said. "We don't want to leave the enemy here to attack in our absence."

"I'll need to rest," Axel took a breath. "Tomorrow at noon?"

 _When the sun should be strongest._ "Yes," Akio nodded.

"You go sleep, then," Zariel said brusquely. "We'll work on the others, and get them to come." With that, she turned and strode quickly out of the room.

"Thank you," Akio bowed and followed her out.

Alone, Else buried herself in her brother's chest.

He hugged her back. "You know," he said gently. "Nothing's certain."

"I know," she mumbled, but didn't let go.

Outside, Aiden worked with the others to help restore the Dome and the Line. It was good to have the opportunity to get to know some of them, when they weren't discussing life and death. Liam was easy to get along with, and though Mikhail was very quiet and reserved, he was slowly warming up. Peregrine was harder to understand, with his flippant personality, but there was more to him than that. Masanori was working alongside Akio, apparently having put aside any and all ill will towards him for the day's events. Partners traded frequently, giving everyone a chance to mingle and connect.

They all had at least one thing in common, Aiden reflected, looking at them. Even now, he felt as if the simple uncertainty, and even the confusion brought them together. They were still unknown, but he knew he couldn't call them strangers. Was this, he wondered, what those before him had felt?

It was the next day when Masanori burst into the conference room where Wildfire, Seiji and Hitomi were talking. "Aiden. You must come."

"What is it?" Aiden asked with concern, hurrying over. Seiji and Hitomi followed.

"They are going to leave," Masanori explained as the four of them rushed out.

"Leave?" Aiden was confused for only a moment. "No," he muttered, and passing Masanori, ran outside.

The other seven were gathered, in their armor, just outside the Dome, where the sun was as strong as they could hope to find under these heavy, black clouds. Above them could be seen the red and gold gates barring the way to Talpa's domain.

"What are you doing?" Aiden gasped as he came up to them. "I thought we agreed to stay here!"

"I understand that you're upset," Axel stepped out from the middle of the group to meet him, followed by Else. "But I hope you'll understand that we have to try this."

"But," Aiden was distressed. The others looked between him and Axel, and not even Zariel spoke. "The risks," he reached out to Halo. "Your life!"

"It's a mindset you're unaccustomed to," Axel looked at him earnestly. "But it's actually something I have been prepared for in my country. I'm okay with this."

Aiden realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with him. He looked further into the group. "Akio?"

"I'm sorry, Aiden," Akio said. "But we've decided to go."

Aiden felt a hand on his arm, and turned to see Masanori looking at him. The young man's face seemed to have it's usual expression, but Aiden knew he was being quietly beseeched. He looked back to the assembled young men and women. "I can't change your minds?"

"No," Else answered resolutely.

"I had a feeling this would happen," Seiji said, as several servants approached, bearing small packs. He must have sent for them while the others were talking. "These will not last you long," he warned as the packs were distributed. "But they will provide you with several days sustenance."

"Thank you," Axel said gratefully, accepting his.

Aiden allowed himself to accept one, as well, but couldn't bring himself to step into the group.

"Please take care of them," Hitomi said next to him. "I have faith in you, Aiden."

Aiden let out a frustrated breath. He summoned his armor, quickly followed by Masanori. Axel stepped back, giving him room to join their circle.

Hitomi couldn't contain herself. She darted into the group to embrace her son. "I love you, Akio," She said, pushing down her tears. "Be safe."

"I'll do my best, Mother," he answered.

"We will wait for your return," Seiji vowed as Hitomi came back to him.

What was he supposed to say? Aiden wondered. He was being forced into something he had already declined, he was expected to take care of people who wouldn't listen to him, and there was a good chance this would prove a one way trip. He felt the cross against his chest, reminding him to have faith, as well. There wasn't a wrong, or right thing to say. He settled for, "We'll meet again."

 _In this life or the next_ , Seiji thought as he nodded, looking each of them over one last time.

"Are you ready?" Aiden asked, pressed in with the others.

"Yes," Axel nodded. He drew his nodachi and knelt, placing its tip into the ground. Next to him, Else drew her sword as well. He looked at her in confusion.

"I can help," she assured him.

He smiled, believing he knew what she was thinking. Darkness and Light did not always have to work against each other. "Please stand still," he asked the others as he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. Light began to emanate from him. It flowed outward to encompass all nine as they stood in the circle, pressed as closely together as they could. It slowly grew brighter as Axel felt out the destination.

Else raised her sword above them, her eyes closed in concentration as well, feeling out the edges of the light Axel needed. She could feel it building, growing upward. She could also feel the stray wisps of it as it flowed and twisted around them. These she sought to contain, creating a barrier of darkness around the pillar that would transport them. She followed it up, narrowing the focus, helping her brother be as efficient as she could.

She was with him, entwined with his effort as he found the end point. Axel was beginning to tremble with the strain, and sweat beaded his furrowed brow, but he had only done the easy part. Making sure he had all of them in his control, he began the real effort. He was glad to have practiced twice before, and that the second time it had been with as many as it had.

But something wasn't right. He couldn't reach the breakthrough point. For a moment, he wondered if it was the darkness Else was using to help him, but he knew that wasn't the case. It was as if there was another _element_ missing. For some reason, his power wasn't going to be enough to break through the barrier and enter the realm. But he was too far past the point of no return, and he didn't know what would happen if he stopped trying now. He could feel his whole body shaking with the tremendous energy he was expending, and he was growing incredibly light headed.

That was the moment he knew he wouldn't survive this, he could feel it consuming everything he had, and more. He wondered if he would simply turn into one of the light beams itself, and disappear.

The light grew brighter and brighter, until it was painful to keep his eyes open, but Aiden forced himself to watch Axel. As the moments passed, he grew increasingly concerned. Now the young man was visibly shaking from head to foot with the effort. The sword was quivering between his hands as he began to shout as he strained. Axel was visibly weakening. His shoulders drooped, and suddenly he bent over the sword, as if it was his only support. He wanted to go to him, but he'd been told not to move. He saw Peregrine slowly reach a hand out to place it on Halo's shoulder.

The tint of the light changed, a bluish white intermingling with the color of the sun's rays. Aiden couldn't help but watch with fascination as it worked its way down to their feet, and weaving faintly between them. Suddenly, they were moved.

Hitomi and Seiji strained to see through the darkness that twisted around the pillar of light that was only visible in flickering glimpses. Each willed Halo to be capable of doing it.

"Come on," Hitomi whispered as the pillar continued, wavering and straining into the sky.

Seiji was growing doubtful. Almost half a minute had passed. From what had been described to them, the transportation should already have happened.

The servants suddenly began pointing and talking rapidly. Seiji raised his eyes to see what caused the excitement. Strands of blue and white were flowing down from the sky, breaking apart the darkness and enveloping the long shaft of golden light beneath that Halo was producing, mixing into it and sparkling in the light of day.

"Mother," he breathed.

The bluish white touched ground and fully melded with the pillar. There was a blinding flash, a crack of thunder, and in an instant, everything was gone. The Date family and their servants blinked to restore their vision, finding nothing on the ground where the nine Ronin Warriors had stood. They looked to the sky, to the great gates and the black clouds.

"That looked like the portal as described by Sage," Seiji said quietly. "As opened by the Ancient One."

"It did," Hitomi murmured.

"Is Anubis with us?" Seiji wondered. "Did they make it?"

"We will find out in time," Hitomi sighed. "Or we will never know.

* * *

AN: I felt sorry for Hitomi and Seiji, left standing there with no answers. Bye bye, guys. And next chapter starts the second half of this story! We are going to the Netherworld! Hopefully, our nine are up to the challenge.


	37. Bringing the Dead

The first thing Aiden could see, after the light had died and he was no longer rising, was Peregrine on one knee, next to Axel's prostrate form. Peripherally, he saw most of the others look around them, checking for the enemy threat. He walked over, beaten by Else, and crouched next to her.

"You saved him," she said, one tear of relief sliding down her cheek.

"I," Peregrine studied the ground. "I couldn't let him die."

Aiden looked at him, noting he had paled, and looked tired. It must have taken a lot. "Thank you."

Peregrine just nodded. This was all so unlike him, it was still confusing. He stood up and stepped away.

"The blue light," Aiden tracked him. "Was that you?"

Peregrine shook his head. "I don't know what that was."

"Aiden," Masanori said uneasily, close to him. "I smell death."

Aiden stood and looked around. "What do you mean? Like someone died recently?"

"No," Masanori settled his gaze to the gate before them. "Something far more sinister. I do not like it."

"I can sense it, too," Peregrine frowned, taking his bow in his hands. "There's something," he took another step back. "Very bad up ahead."

"I don't see anything anywhere," Zariel squinted. "We seem to be alone."

Akio joined them, bringing everyone to the same focus. "It looks like that gate's the only way forward."

"It's so _big_ ," Liam blew out a breath. "That's gotta be it."

It was big. Standing four times taller than Aiden, it looked to be made of something very sturdy. And heavy. Gold ornamented its red body heavily, but it did not make it beautiful. Even from here, the designs appeared unnatural and demonic. Something they hadn't been able to see from the ground.

"That's enough standing around," Zariel said impatiently. "Let's go crack it open!"

"What about Axel?" Else asked, standing up from his unconscious body.

"We'll come back for him," Aiden decided. "Peregrine, do you mind staying with him?" It would be good to give Strata a chance to rest. "We'll see what it's like."

"I'll stay as well," Mikhail gripped the yari. "In case something come here."

Losing a third of their forces didn't appeal to him, but Aiden had to agree it made sense. Peregrine wasn't in shape to drive much away that was too determined. "Alright," He nodded. The other five seemed ready, so on he went.

It had seemed they'd landed almost immediately before the gate, but the distance was deceptive, and it took them a couple of minutes to stand in its shadow. It was intimidating, but it was only their beginning. Aiden shrugged and stepped forward to try to open it.

"Wait," Masanori said sharply. He raised the naganita from the semi relaxed position he had been holding it in. "We are not alone."

They looked all around, searching for this perceived threat. Warning bells went off in Aiden's head, and his eyes were drawn to the ground he had nearly stepped on. Did it shift? He stepped back, staring at it.

" _Hehehehe_ ," something laughed. It somehow sounded like the rustle of dead leaves, and the mucky sound of quicksand.

They all stepped back further as _it_ rose slowly from the ground, releasing a terrible stench of rot and decay. They couldn't decide if it looked like slime or ash as it moved with them, out of the shadow of the gate, and into the light. An instinctual feeling of revulsion and fear swept over them with a shudder as it raised a dripping morningstar. "I am Deadman," it said in a crisp, yet oozing voice. "I have been waiting," it paused. The light did nothing to lessen the very evil of its presence. The thing's face was skeletal, when the suggestion of its features wasn't hidden by the feathery, floating black particles that were constantly released. If it could smile, it did then. "To claim you."

Zariel was the first to overcome her fear riddled disgust. "Claim this!" She snarled and let loose with the kusari-gama. The sickle end flew through the air and hit the thing. The sharp edge tore through it, swiping away loose, black ash as it finished its curve and came back to her. For a moment, they had been able to see through it's shifting, flaking body, following the path of the kusari-gama. They watched in dread fascination as Deadman's body sifted back together.

"Which of you?" It said in its whispery, cold wind of autumn through dead leaves voice, stepping forward, swiveling it's creaking head to look each of them in turn. "Which of you?" It stopped and straightened, looking past them. "Succulent morsels." He walked towards them, legs moving, but no feet, the ends of its ragged shroud skimming above the ground as he glided along.

Aiden's mind finally woke from its confused stupor, and he realized that whatever it was, it wanted the weak they had left behind. "No!" He shouted, rushing to intercept this strange enemy. He sliced through it several times with the katanas, with the same effect Zariel's weapon had. Deadman was unfazed, and brought the morningstar crashing against Aiden.

Aiden reeled drunkenly away, but was caught by Akio, shivering from a bone deep chill where the mace had connected. The skirmish seemed to reanimate the others, and they sprang into action. Else scratched it with ice frosted claws, Masanori swiped with the naganita to sever its head. Zariel threw the chain end of her weapon low, attempting to bind its legs. Akio came from behind and lodged two kamas into its back.

Deadman did stop moving, and its hovering, disconnected head turned to look around him. "I will taste you soon enough." The thing melted into sludge, and rippled along, their weapons falling empty.

Liam stabbed it as it passed him, but was ignored as well.

"It's after the others," Aiden ran after it, joined by the rest. "We can't let it get to them."

"Any suggestions?" Else asked, trying again to damage the thing, and again having no success.

"Maybe our powers will have an effect," Aiden brought the katanas crackling to fiery life, and sent twin trails of it crawling across the thing. From the sludge, a bony hand rose and grasped Aiden's ankle. The armor began to turn black, and the fearful feel of the thing slipped through, making Aiden cry with terror. Masanori cut through the hand, freeing him.

Only one word had come to his mind. "That's death," Aiden gasped, trying to put weight on his foot. It couldn't take it all. The others hesitated. "Go," he ordered. "Don't let it touch you."

Liam offered to help support him as the others raced ahead.

Aiden waved him on ahead, swallowing. He was starting to get himself back under control. He still shuddered as he thought about the way that thing had felt. "Just go help them, I'll catch up."

Liam looked at where it was almost to the three who had stayed behind, chased and hounded by the other four. "What are supposed to do? Nothing hurt it!"

"I don't know," Aiden hobbled along as quickly as he could. "But there's got to be some way. We'll have to try using the full force of our powers." Using the foot seemed to work some life back into it, for which he was incredibly grateful.

"What if that doesn't work?" Liam frowned. "If it is Death in some form, how are supposed to beat it?"

Aiden gritted his teeth and moved a little faster, hoping Liam couldn't see the same questions on his own face. "We'll find a way." After all the times he had thought they would be dead, they were still alive, and he had decided it was time to stop giving in to such notions.

"What are they fighting?" Mikhail narrowed his eyes, trying to make it out.

"I don't know," Peregrine answered. The bad vibes he'd been feeling were getting worse. "But it's the same thing as I was picking up on earlier."

They watched in uneasy silence for several moments, unable to make out exactly what was happening. Peregrine cheered when it looked as if they must surely have beaten the thing, but it died on his lips as it disappeared. Suddenly, most of them were running towards them, frequently attacking the ground. Still coming closer.

Peregrine could feel it more strongly now. It wasn't the same as the giant and its diabolical aura, but it did have a similarly opposite feeling to his own nature. He hadn't thought it possible, but he was equally repulsed, and this time, there was something so ominous to it, he was afraid.

They could both see the whole party coming closer and closer. Peregrine took a step back, throwing a glance at Mikhail. The Russian stood his ground in front of their unconscious comrade. Peregrine could no longer say he didn't understand why anyone would do that, but another wave of revulsion shuddered through him, and he stepped back again. No way could he just stand there like that.

Up outside of the fortress as they were, the dark clouds were beneath them, leaving the sun to shine on them. It wasn't very comforting, not as it was reflected dirty, oily, off the black sludge rolling up to them like some obscene wave on a stone beach.

Calmly, belying the fear gripping him, Mikhail pointed the jumonji yari at the mass and blasted water at it. The warriors chasing it moved clear of the blast, and watched to see if it had any effect.

Out of the puddle, it rose again. "I am Deadman," it repeated. His skeletal eyes lit on Axel's helpless body, already nearly in his territory. Dry creaking sounded as he turned his head to take in the last warrior, standing somewhat back of the others. "Strata," it turned towards him, gliding just above the ground. "Life virtue. Delicious."

Peregrine shot at it, the arrow passing through harmlessly. "Why does everything want me?" He complained, running to the others.

"Must be your bravery and charm," Zariel muttered as he fled past her.

"I'm an archer," he retorted from the back. "Not a frontliner."

Else had switched to her nodachi, and she and Akio sprinted to either side of the thing. Akio ripped away at it with the kamas, and Else drove the sword of darkness through its heart. It was the last, most vulnerable, place they hadn't tried yet.

"The darkness is good," Deadman leaned closer to her, and laughed. He pushed her backwards, and she landed heavily, gasping, next to her twin, clutching her chest with one hand, the other still clasped tightly around the nodachi.

Deadman turned, his head mostly, as Akio had ripped through most of his insubstantial body, and swung the morningstar at him. Ready for it, Akio darted away, letting the others move in to attack again.

"I'm okay," Else gasped as Mikhail came and knelt beside her.

"Are you sure?" He asked with concern. At her nod, he gave her a hand up.

"Aiden was definitely right," she said, watching the others succeed only in tearing away ashy bits and pieces of the thing. "Don't let it touch you. It feels like death."

Zariel sliced through Deadman's arm, causing it to drop the morningstar. By now, it was almost entirely dissipated by their continuous assault.

"Maybe that will work," Mikhail said hopefully as Liam and Aiden joined them.

"It won't," Aiden said certainly, resting on his uninjured foot. Deadman melted down into the disgusting puddle, and was again poked prodded, and even shot. "We need to try something more." He shouted to the others. "Everyone, get behind me!"

Masanori and Akio instantly obeyed, quickly followed by the others. As Deadman again took form, Aiden unleashed the same attack that had obliterated Takahi. At his command of "Flare up now!", fire engulfed the very air before them, too tall and broad to see anything other than its incredible pillar of destruction. It expired, allowing the heated air to slowly return to normal temperature.

"Even your righteousness, Wildfire," Deadman walked in that glide towards them, as alive as he could be. "Cannot destroy me."

Liam decided to try as well, and let loose with his Snake Fang Strike. The toxic, corrosive whip slashed against the incarnated death spirit, cracking through its body. Deadman seemed to boil and bubble, dripping noxious toxin. Too soon, it slipped through him and hissed as it ate at the ground below him.

"Don't you understand?" Deadman floated towards them. Mikhail picked Axel up, and backed further away, just like the rest of them. "I am a facet of death, you cannot _kill_ me." He brought the mace up, and they noticed the dripping effect was growing faster. "You can only feed me!"

He swept the morningstar in front of him, sending a wave of the black viscous liquid towards the nine of them. It took the form of a raven, flying at them with wings outstretched and its beak opened in a hungry shriek.

"Scatter!" Aiden shouted, bringing the swords up to protect himself, giving the others time to get out of the way. Talons extended, it bore down on him. It clutched at the swords, ignoring the burn as Aiden set them ablaze. It yanked them around, and tried to peck him.

His injured foot couldn't stand up to the balance changes, and Aiden crumpled, still trying to keep the katanas between himself and the unnatural beast. It's breath smelled as the carrion of a thousand wars, gagging him despite the faceplate, as it plunged its sharp beak at his head.

The blade end of the naganita jabbed into the bird. It looked up with annoyance and was pierced again. Heaving up as the blade stuck on the bird, Masanori pried it off his leader, and was wrenched about as the bird tried to fly away.

Deadman paused and spread his skeletal hands, shedding great flakes of ashes. They hit the ground and turned to rivulets, spreading out from him, snaking across the ground in black streams. The Ronin tried not to step in them, but that became impossible, as within moments the entire ground became a network of the black liquid.

"What is that?" Liam shouted. His eyes widened as black, oozing fingers, then hands and arms began to rise from the ground, waving and clutching at him.

No one had an answer for him, and were busy trying to defend themselves and strike back at the bird. Akio picked Aiden up and leaped backwards with him, avoiding a strike of Deadman's morningstar. Landing, the hands grasped his feet and pulled him off his feet.

"Leave him alone!" Aiden swept at them, trying to make them let go.

"Axel!" Mikhail shouted.

The hands had grabbed him and were pulling him into the ground. He was already half gone. Sending his weapon away, Mikhail reached down and grabbed their unconscious comrade, desperately trying to pull him up. Standing still gave the hands the chance to grab him, and he started to sink into whatever they came from. He started to panic

Else rushed in, freezing the area then pulling her brother up and free of the hands. Then she helped Mikhail break loose, and they moved away. But there was nowhere to retreat to.

"We have to do something more!" Akio shouted as he cut through another arm. "We need the armor of Inferno!"

Aiden ducked as the bird flew overhead with a chilling cry, diving clawing at Masanori. "My fire had no effect on him, I don't see how more would help." And, he had time to admit to himself, he still wasn't sure that was something he wanted to do.

"It's far more powerful than any of our individual abilities," Akio argued, eyeing Deadman's advance.

Aiden hesitated another moment. Using their spirits to power an ultimate suit of armor still didn't feel right. But... Mikhail was keeping tight hold of the still unconscious Axel, fending off the raven. Else was next to him, but she didn't look quite as she had earlier. Peregrine was again Deadman's target, and he was firing arrow after arrow at the thing, without success. All the others were carefully assaulting either one or the other of them, but without any more damage done than before. And he had to pull his feet free as the hands caused him to sink again. He knew if he was dragged down, he would never be seen again.

"I don't know how to do it," he said. The path to the raven was clear, and he sent a trail of fire towards it, trying to help make it leave the others alone.

"You'll figure it out," Akio promised him. "Just try."

"Alright!" Aiden snapped. He felt badly, but the apology would have to wait. "Tell the others."

With a nod, Akio quickly left him to spread the word.

* * *

AN: And Deadman! I hope you like your character. :) Armor of Inferno, that could be interesting.


	38. To Life, and Beyond

Aiden watched as he went through the ranks, and as soon as he had at least been to all seven of the others, he hobbled further away from Deadman and the bird and began to try call the mysterious armor. As he clarified to himself what it was he wanted, he was surprised to find some sort of immediate response. It seemed finding it was as easy as that, would bringing it forth be just as simple?

He focused hard on it, trying to will it to him. Aiden was shocked to suddenly _feel_ each of the other Ronin Warriors. Not in a way that told him what they were thinking, but in a way that he could only translate as their souls coming into contact. It made him shudder, but he pushed on, trying to call them to join him. He could feel them responding, drawing closer to him.

Most of them. Axel was unresponsive, and he could feel Peregrine resist the call. As the feeling grew more intense, he could feel most of them hesitate, and it made him wonder what they were experiencing. Uncertainty was wavering through Else, Mikhail and Liam. Akio and Zariel were well familiar with the concept, if not the application, and Masanori was almost as unflinching as always. He could feel Mikhail's will change, turning away. He couldn't blame him. Peregrine was fighting it, though the call was stronger.

Still calling, he looked around him, to see if anything was happening. Lights from all but Axel grew, then flew away from them, taking the essence of their armor with it. The lights flew straight for him. Were those some form of their souls? No! He couldn't do that to them.

Pain exploded through him as he repulsed the lights, dropping all attempt to bring out the armor. He cried as he dropped to the ground, his legs already sunk through up to his knees. The half completed process was broken, and slowly undid itself, causing him to shiver and tingle with a strange pain and feeling in a part of himself he had not before been so aware of. Repelling the others and halting the process took more out of him than he had supposed, and he was left half stunned.

"What happened?" Liam asked, gasping and shivering. "Did it work?"

"No," Akio shuddered next to him. "I don't know what's going on."

The others were also panting as they tried to recover from the altogether strange experience, and they grouped together instinctively.

"It won't work?" Mikhail asked, trying not to shudder as he recalled the strange feeling of flying free of himself, and he wondered if it had failed because he'd changed his mind.

"It doesn't look like it," Else said as she began moving to protect Aiden as he lay on the ground on the other side of them. She was instantly joined by Masanori and Akio.

Zariel snarled as the bird swept towards him. Though failed, she couldn't help but feel as if the spiritual connection, if aborted, had shown her something she had been missing. She had always felt loyal, and had assured herself that the loyalty extended beyond the armors and the war, to whoever had been drawn into it. Now, she was not so sure, but a protective wave swept over her, and she felt as if her own powers had been unlocked by the revelation, and what the sight of Aiden made her feel as he lay there helplessly, slowly disappearing as she looked.

Deadman, unperturbed by their attempt, was gliding over to them, as many of them were still huddled together. Mikhail and Liam rushed to intercept him. Peregrine hung back, notching another arrow. Zariel ignored them, feeling something new. Her eyes brightened as the power sparked to life within her. A wild smile tightened her lips, and she swung the kusurigama towards the sky. It cracked against an invisible ceiling, and fell back down to her.

Clouds instantly gathered, dark, but without the same menacing quality they had become used to. Gentle rain began to fall, growing more jubilant as it came dancing to the ground. As it hit their faces, they could tell it was warm.

Zariel's smile turned disgusted. "That's what it does?" She shouted in angry disbelief. "No wonder Anubis never used it!"

The raven began to make new, pained noises, drawing their attention. Even Deadman turned to look with wonder at what was happening to his pet. It was still airborne, but flapping wildly, tilting and screaming. Where the rain hit it, ashy feathers broke off and disappeared. Soon it dropped, flopping to the ground, its substance growing less and less, until they were only seeing parts of its strange black body.

There was a low moan, so deep they could barely feel it in their ears, and the hands liquidated, turning back into rivulets and washing away. Aiden had been rescued, and now nothing threatened to draw them deep into the darkness that their enemy represented.

"You," Deadman whispered darkly.

They looked back to him, and could see the rain having a similar effect, but it was clear he was too powerful to succumb to it alone.

"You will answer for this," Deadman advanced more menacingly than they had seen before. "Slowly."

"We'll see about that!" Zariel growled and met him alongside the others.

Peregrine was having trouble finding room for his shots, with three of them attacking the death spirit. In front of him, Axel moved, slowly sitting up from where he had been set down, now that it was safe.

"You're awake," Peregrine noted, crouching next to him, still looking for an opening.

"I'm alive?" Axel was surprised. He noticed the fighting, and saw his sister and the last three coming back over to them. He put a hand in the rain. "What's going on?"

"The short version is that we came across this guy who claims to be some aspect of death," Peregrine found an opportunity and took it. "I believe him! We haven't been able to hurt him, until Zariel started this rain."

Axel stood as the others came running up to him. Else and Aiden paused beside him, while Akio and Masanori engaged the spirit. Aiden wasn't limping anymore, and the pain in Else's chest was gone.

"That's better," Aiden assessed the situation. "But it's still not enough."

Axel gently pushed away his sister's assistance. He was feeling stronger the longer the rain washed over him. "Spring rain," he said quietly, responding to some voice inside. He said it more loudly, an idea coming together. "Spring! The season of birth, regrowth and rejuvenation. The season of life! Peregrine," he turned to face Strata. "You said that you took the life out of that giant, can you shoot life _into_ this thing?"

"Hey, I've been putting out a lot," Peregrine said unhappily. "It took way more than I thought it would to keep you alive, and I don't want to use any more of this if I don't have to. Besides," he grabbed another arrow defensively. "That thing wants to _eat_ me! He said my life virtue was delicious!"

"Of course death wants to eat life," Axel said quickly, as the rain began to lessen slightly. "But life is what keeps death away. You said nothing else has worked."

Peregrine made faces, arguing with himself. The rain continued to slow. "Fine," he relented unhappily. "But I better not be the only one doing anything."

"You won't," Axel promised.

Aiden believed he was catching on to the idea. "We need the elements of life, right?"

"I think so," Axel took a breath. "If it works."

"That's you and Mikhail, then. Mikhail!" He shouted, drawing the other's attention. He turned back to Axel. "Is there a certain order this should be done in?"

"I have no idea."

The Russian broke off from the fight and hurried over. "What?"

"I'm going to need you to hit that thing with everything you've got," Aiden told him. "Use your water powers. Axel, you hit him after that, then Peregrine, finish him off with everything you can spare."

Mikhail and Axel nodded, Peregrine grimaced.

Aiden ignored them. "Clear out!" He ordered the others. "Zariel, get back!"

As soon as the others were clear, Mikhail connected with the wellspring of his abilities. It was more powerful than he had thought. "Super Wave Smasher!" He shouted, pointing the jumonji yari at Deadman. A water vortex sprang from its prongs, blasting into the incarnated death spirit.

They caught a glimpse of bones showing through the tattered shroud as Deadman was staggered by the blow. He was looking ragged now, the rain causing his strange ashen skin to melt off him in disgusting drops. The thing shrieked in rage.

Axel rushed forward, light already spilling from his nodachi. He drove it into what there was of its body, and with gritted teeth poured all he could into the sword.

"You cannot kill me!" Deadman screamed at him, writhing against the light.

"No," Axel agreed. "But I bet we can banish you!" He withdrew the nodachi and leaped aside.

Peregrine was ready, the arrow he had imbued with the precious, precious stuff they kept asking him to give was notched, and the bow drawn. As soon as it was clear, he released it, sending it flying with a beautiful golden shimmer into the heart of the death spirit. "I hope you choke on it!"

Deadman screeched, clutching at the arrow in his chest, still drowning in the rain. He floated higher off the ground, screaming either in rage or anguish, it was hard to tell which. The morningstar dropped from his bony hand, and the shroud was washed away, leaving only the humanoid skeleton being stretched in the air. Without further warning, the skeleton burst apart, its remnants falling inanimately to the ground in dull clinks amidst the rain drops. As they watched, the bones began to rattle slightly, as if the thing was trying to reclaim its shattered body.

"Aiden," Akio said hurriedly. "The bones!"

"On it," Aiden rushed over to the majority of the remains. Else and Masanori kicked the farther ones in close. Finishing gathering them into a pile, Aiden set the katanas into the heap, noting they were indeed _bones_ and not the slime puddle Deadman had preferred to melt into. They rattled again, sending a gruesome shiver down his back.

None of that! He sent fire splashing out of the swords, making them burn with intense heat. The armor protected him, allowing him to stand unharmed in the blaze. He made it even hotter, wondering just how hot it was getting. Finally, the bones cracked. A few minutes more, and they were disintegrated. He turned around to find the others had all stepped far back. The last of the rain had fallen before he had finished, and the sun shone again. Somehow, the combination of fresh rain and shining sun made even this place feel good, if only for the moment.

"You did it!" Liam whooped.

"We did," Axel smiled, leaning against his sister again, feeling weak from expending too much too soon.

"Great job, guys," Aiden rejoined them, having resheathed the katanas.

Mikhail looked over where the raven had been. It was completely gone now. He looked at the ground, picturing the ghastly field of waving, grasping, moaning arms. He shuddered, glad to see now only dirt and pebbles. The only sign left of their opponent was the dry, dull morningstar left abandoned. "I wonder if everything is going to be that tough here."

Akio had other questions. "What happened, Aiden? Why weren't you able to call the Inferno armor?"

Aiden tried to form a response, but Mikhail spoke first. "It was my fault. I, couldn't do it."

"No," Aiden shook his head. "I don't blame you for backing out," he shuddered, remembering. "Not at all. But it still would have worked, if I hadn't decided to stop it."

"Why would you do that?" Zariel beat Akio to it. "Ryo did it frequently, there's no reason not to."

"Because of what it was doing to all of you," Aiden stood his ground. "I couldn't use, no, I couldn't _take_ your souls. It's just too wrong."

"But we were willing," Masanori stated, his disapproval evident.

"I don't know what it feels like for you," Aiden said heatedly. "And you don't know what it felt like for me. It was terrible!"

"It was a little scary," Liam admitted. "But it didn't hurt or anything. Feeling you and the others like that was strange, but not in a bad way."

"Did Ryo ever talk about it?" Aiden asked with his arms crossed.

"No," Akio answered. "I was hoping you would describe it in detail for me, actually. For some reason, it wasn't something he discussed with the others."

"I can see why," Aiden muttered. "I'm not going to do that to you again."

"But what if we need it?" Zariel challenged.

"We'll figure something else out," Aiden snapped.

"You're making a mistake," Masanori stated.

"Leave me alone about it!" Aiden stepped away from them. "I won't do it to you, you hear me?"

Zariel moved to follow him, but Akio clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"It won't work if he's not willing, as well," he shook his head.

The sun still shone, though the smell of rain was beginning to dissipate. It seemed they were still alone out here, on the lip between Earth and the Dynasty.

"So now what do we do?" Liam asked, glancing over at Aiden, where he was sitting away from them.

"We go through the gate," Zariel said firmly. "No point in just standing around out here."

"I'll go get Aiden," Masanori volunteered.

"No," Peregrine said, stopping him. "Give the guy a few minutes. Zariel can just wait a bit, some of us could use the break. We have no idea what we'll find on the other side of that thing."

"He'll get over it," Akio shrugged. "He's going to have to."

"None of you even tried to understand him," Else said quietly, standing next to her twin. "All you did was attack him."

"He has yet to learn to do what needs to be done," Masanori said bluntly. "He is unwilling to accept other people's sacrifice."

"He will need to learn that," Else agreed. "But you're ignoring the quality his hesitation represents."

"That's right," Axel nodded. "He'll never ask us to do something he wouldn't, and he won't be quick to endanger us."

"Where are you going?" Zariel asked sharply, noticing Mikhail was leaving.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Mikhail scowled at her tone. He still wasn't used to her.

Zariel rolled her eyes. "Like he could change anything."

Axel smiled, and it somehow felt like a rebuke. "You might be surprised."

Aiden was past taking deep breaths to calm himself. Now, he was just sitting, thinking. Trying to sort and straighten everything out. He sighed quietly to himself. Footsteps came clinking up to him.

"I know what you think, Masanori," he said angrily, mistaking the step. "But I won't change my ways just to make you happy!"

They stopped, hesitating. "I just wanted to thank you."

"Oh," Aiden twisted from where he sat. "I didn't realize it was you. Sorry, Mikhail. Please, sit down if you want."

Mikhail did, and stared out over the empty vista before them. There was an abrupt edge, softened by the skyscape. Somewhere down below was home.

"What did you mean, you want to thank me?" Aiden asked softly. "I didn't do anything."

"You're not angry with me for refusing," Mikhail answered in the same tone. "I appreciate that. And I really am grateful you don't want to do it to us."

Aiden snorted. "You're about the only one."

"What did it feel like, for you?"

Aiden blew his breath out, studying the ground. "I could sense each of you. It was like our souls touched. Then, it was as if your souls, and your armors all _left_ you, and were flying towards me. It was creepy, and it kinda felt like stealing something from you that should never be touched. I just, I'm just not comfortable with that."

"That's why I feel I can trust you," Mikhail smiled slightly. "It's still not an easy thing for me, but I'm finding out that most of you are like Else, and Axel. And after this, I know I can trust you, too. I'm thanking you for that."

"Why is it hard for you to trust people?" Aiden looked at him curiously.

Mikhail frowned, fingering a small pebble. "My people were Russian refugees, living in England. We were hated and despised. That's all I could ever see. Until my father," he threw the pebble on the ground, sending it bouncing away. "He was taken by these monsters. He, and my mother, and my people are in here, somewhere. I want to get them back. All I want is for them to be safe."

Aiden put a comforting hand on his shoulder, imagining what it would be like for his family to be kidnapped by murderous demons from another realm. "We'll do what we can."

Mikhail took a deep breath and released it. He turned intense blue eyes to Aiden. "If you ever do decide to call that armor, I will not turn away next time."

Aiden withdrew, frowning.

"I felt your soul, too," Mikhail didn't look away. "I threatened to kill the Danes during our time in England. Now, they mean as much to me as my family. I'm learning it's okay to do things I'm not comfortable with," he looked back out to the edge of the world. "Sometimes it's freeing," he whispered.

Aiden shook his head. "I don't know what to say. Besides I'm still not comfortable with the idea."

"You're doing your best," Mikhail answered. "We all are."

"You guys were pretty awesome back there," Aiden smiled. "I didn't even think about combining our powers like that. Maybe Axel should lead, he seems to know what he's doing." He sighed. "Everyone just questions and second guesses me, unless I'm doing what they want me to."

"I think they wouldn't, not so much anyway, if they felt you were willing to acknowledge the sacrifices they are willing to make." Mikhail tilted his head.

Aiden shook his head in disagreement. "They shouldn't be so quick to endanger their lives. I don't want them to lose that."

"Which is why you need to be the leader," Mikhail answered firmly. "I trust and respect Axel, but he may be too accepting of other people's ideas, especially since his own self confidence wavers. You, though, you stick to what you know is right, and we need that balance."

Aiden took his helmet off, looking at it. "I don't know how to get them to do what I think is right. Akio, Zariel, Axel, even Masanori all think I do the wrong things. I don't know about the others."

"I'm not good with people," Mikhail glanced at Aiden's red hair. He hadn't seen the likes of it before, but even the unusual was something he was getting used to. "I can't advise you. I just hope you don't give up on it."

Aiden sighed and ran his hands over his face. He smiled to himself as he remembered what Hitomi had said, and seemed to think of him. "I'll keep trying."

Mikhail nodded his head. "I'm glad."

Aiden sighed again and put his helmet back on. "I'm guessing everyone's ready to go bust down those gates."

"They're just waiting for you," Mikhail confirmed.

"I guess we better go do this, then," Aiden got to his feet.

Together, he and Mikhail walked back to the others. Despite their battle with Deadman, everyone was looking fairly fresh and ready.

 _It must have been Zariel's rain_ , Aiden reflected. "Are you ready?" He asked them all, but addressed Axel specifically. He had just about died, bringing them all here.

"And waiting," Zariel said impatiently, speaking above the assents and nodding heads.

"Okay," Aiden said. "We don't know what it's going to be like on the other side, so everyone stay close. Got it?"

Amidst more agreement, Zariel rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air. "Can we just get to work now?"

"Zariel," Aiden said levelly. "We have to survive long enough to get to Talpa, so I need your cooperation. If you're bent on getting killed through rashness, you can do it then, okay?"

That made her start, but then she smiled. "I can work with that."

One thing settled. Hopefully, they would be willing to work with him in the future. "Mikhail, Masanori, mind opening the door?"

More nods, and the whole party walked the rest of the way to congregate before the towering entrance into the heart of Talpa's domain. They opened outward, requiring the two to grasp huge iron handles and pull. At Aiden's word, they began.

* * *

AN: A captain gone, a team strengthened. Or weakened, if you consider the lack of the Inferno Armor a weakness. Doors opening! What's on the other side?


	39. Plans, and First Contact

Despite the immense strength of the armors, it had Mikhail and Masanori grunting from the effort as they slowly convinced the doors to give, grinding quietly open. Unsure of what to expect, none of them had expected _nothing_. When the doors were wide enough to give comfortable admittance, Hardrock and Torrent stopped, joining the others.

"Do you think they know we're here?" Liam asked, peering around the stone courtyard now visible to them.

As had been visible from the other side, the whole was encompassed in a massive wall. A myriad buildings and apartments were ensconced within that protection, rising high above the dark clouds that still swirled and weaved between them. The tallest tier of the Japanese looking castle must hold the tyrant himself.

"They must," Akio answered, acutely examining their surroundings. Some rodents were scurrying along at the base of the walls, others stayed where they were, watching them. No sign of the enemy.

Aiden led the way, stepping cautiously through, trying not to hold his breath. It was eerily silent, besides the sounds of their own movement. The courtyard was large, and held another door at the far end. The Ronins moved further down the courtyard, sweeping their surroundings with care.

Shortly after the last of them had left the cover of the gates, those mighty doors swung closed with a great groan, stopping the nine in their tracks.

"Welcome," a graveled voice, twisted by evil, sounded. As they watched, a grotesque face materialized before them. White hair waved to an invisible breeze, and the terrible mask, a gruesome representation of countless centuries spent inflicting misery and cruelties. His eyes seemed empty, yet bored into them with fierce intent. "To my home, Ronin Warriors. Welcome to your doom!" He laughed harshly, and it boomed and echoed off the walls.

No one needed to tell Aiden it was about to get bad. "Get ready!" He shouted.

The far gates swung open, spilling more hoards of Youja as fast as they could press through. Other figures refused to be lost in the mass of dark green bodies. At least half a dozen non-Youja were pressing through the hoard, bearing down on the nine Ronin.

With loud howls and gruff growls of excitement, huge, dog-like animals burst through the front ranks. The beasts were all teeth, muscle, and pack hunter. A Captain was riding the largest of the _kojin_ brutes, and the whole pack was bearing down fast.

They wouldn't be first. Over the gates flew a woman dressed in black, silver designs matching the color of her hair, and her wings. With powerful strokes, she bore down on them with all the fury of a fallen angel.

Backing up against the wall, the Ronin hardly had time to notice a tall stalk rise above Talpa's army, blossoming into a vibrant purple flower. Another Captain stood on its petals, surveying the field, wordlessly bringing his own powers into play. The rest of the Captains had not yet come into sight.

With no reserve, Tsaris screamed through the air and dropped in the midst of the warriors. With her wings, she buffeted Mikhail, knocking him down. The Captain lashed out with a foot, staggering Akio. She ducked, avoiding a sweep of Aiden's katanas. Rising up, she twisted aside, sending Masanori's naganita harmlessly past. She followed the motion through, punching out with the armor piercing weapons attached firmly to her wrists, but Zariel blocked her. Spinning down low, Tsaris swept her manufactured wings outward, knocking several of them down. Seeing the _kojin_ coming upon them, she rose back into the air with an angry hiss, knowing she would, in her hatred for their species, destroy them all if she stayed.

The _kojin_ leaped upon those knocked down, and attacked the ones still standing. Axel and Else had instinctively fallen into their natural positions with each other, each protecting the other. They drew the attention of several of the monstrosities, including the leader who jumped off his mount to attack them himself, giving them no time to help the others.

Peregrine's bow came between himself and the terribly sharp teeth of his attacker, as he hadn't been fast enough to regain his feet. Something sliced into it, drawing blood and a ferocious snarl of rage. More invisible attacks ripped chunks out of its muzzle, finally making it drop the bow and turn with a howl to what it could smell, if not see.

"Aim for the eyes!" Akio shouted, invisible, drawing two _kojin_ away.

Liam's toxic weapon had caused the one that attacked him to pause, the corrosion in its mouth difficult even for this bloodthirsty beast to ignore, and it gave him time to stand. He found himself next to Masanori, who was trying to drive them away from Zariel and Aiden as they regained their feet. Liam swallowed hard. These things were taller Masanori. Easily five and a half feet. He tried to swallow his fear, holding both swords tight as he did his best.

The Ronins found themselves pressed even tighter together, holding a small portion of the wall, as the Youja caught up to the beasts. The eight of them were so busy on the front, they had no idea trouble was growing behind them, until Peregrine shouted.

Turning, Aiden saw some plant had sprung from the ground, wrapping around Peregrine, trying to tear his bow away with green tendrils. Aiden stepped away from the front line to relieve Strata, but Liam and Mikhail had the same idea, weakening their defenses, letting the Youja and _kojin_ crash in among them.

Aiden was jumped by the _kojin_ leader's mount, and with a shout was pinned beneath the monstrous beast. The thing's mouth was big enough to pick him up by his back and shake him hard, biting and trying to chomp through the armor with massive jaws. He could hardly even hold on to his katanas, much less use them.

More of the plant had sprouted, and was growing rapidly, seeking out the others. Liam's naturally vicious swords cut through the nasty things, and he managed to strike the one holding Peregrine at the base, leaving its limbs to slowly become brittle enough for Peregrine to break through. That left the giant dogs.

Mikhail's weapon was not as useful, and he was soon tangled in the things, then swept up in another _kojin_ 's mouth. He didn't have a good angle, but he began jabbing the jumonji yari at anything he could reach. He put out an eye but was only crushed harder.

Akio was shocked at how fast the tide had turned against them, and saw the line crumble. He did the first thing he could think to do, create a diversion. He already had several of the snarling _kojin_ angry with him, he provoked a couple more, knowing well they could still track him. With a full five of the pack hot for his blood, and still invisible, he started them chasing him through the enemy ranks. The size and broad build of the animals had them knocking the Youja over easily as they tore heedlessly through the minor obstacles, trying to catch the infuriatingly elusive Ronin as he flipped, jumped, and doubled back endlessly, creating a perimeter of confusion.

Axel and Else, with Zariel and Masanori, tried to spread further out, to make up for the space incurred. Despite Akio's apt distraction, their hands were plenty full.

The Danes were still dealing with the leader of the _kojin_ pack, and Ruu was eager to be their problem. He still kept two of his pack with him, psychically coordinating their attacks with his own. His metal-studded gauntlets were used with incredible strength, each successful blow striking hard. There wasn't much room for the twins to work, but they worked together, their sense of each other heightened by their armor's natural detection of its opposite. The slightest shift of the other let the other one know where to be, and their many years fighting and training together meant they knew what the other was likely to attempt. Two _kojin_ lay dead as a result of that teamwork.

Zariel roared at the enemy hoard, and would have liked to take the fight straight through them, but the others wouldn't follow if she did. The Youja were easy to destroy, but the _kojin_ that had slipped through kept knocking against her as they tore at her allies. She wasn't sure what was best to do. That stupid rain wasn't going to help here.

Masanori saw the vines beginning to send up their tendrils around his feet, but with more soldiers than he could cut down in front of him, the occasional _kojin_ , and those that already broken through that he couldn't deal with, it was something he couldn't take care of at the moment.

Unless, would his powers work now? Only one way to find out if Aiden was right, and he had been able to break through his barrier. At the thought, the words leapt to his throat, and he wasted no time getting them out. "Iron Rock Crusher!" He bellowed, slamming the naganita down at the pressing enemy.

The ground all around them rumbled and cracked, breaking apart and shattering to crush and demolish the enemy. Everyone who wasn't expecting it was staggered, and almost every enemy who wasn't crushed was knocked down and pummeled by massive boulders that flew from the ground at Masanori's bidding. Moments later, the ground quieted, returning to normal, if with new cracks and depressions.

Liam hadn't wanted to, these dog like things being far more organic than the Youja, but he slashed at the thing's throat as it shook and tore at Aiden. The second one broke through, spilling blood and causing it to drop his leader, staggering and twitching. Beside them, Mikhail had dropped the trident in favor of grabbing the dagger from his back and stabbing his _kojin_ in the nose, causing it yelp in pain and release him. Peregrine finally reclaimed his bow, and finished it off with a well placed shot.

That was when the ground heaved, swelled, and shook beneath them. When it finally stopped, most of the growing plants had been uprooted, and they had a brief moment to breathe and take stock of the situation. There were still too many Youja to count, and now, there were far too many colored armors coming at them through the melee.

"Axel!" Aiden shouted, stumbling back to the front and deciding they needed to do something different, fast. "Get us out of here!"

"On it," Axel dodged another hefty swipe from their growling, leathery opponent, letting Else lean across him to scratch at him with her claws. "Is everyone here?" He asked, trying to pin down a safe location. That wasn't likely. They had no idea where was safe and where wasn't, except right here.

"Akio isn't," Mikhail took up the trident again, standing next to them, doing a head count.

"Regroup!" Aiden shouted, grunting with the pain in his ribs, still trying to calm his aching head.

Akio had just thrown himself out of the main path of Masanori's super attack, losing his invisibility. He picked himself up and managed to fight his way back through the Youja, eager to get ahead of the other incoming captains. "Here!"

"Now!" Aiden yelled as more plants were springing up close to them, growing heads to rival any venus flytrap. Something became visible as it hopped about on the Youja, and he was hit, a paralysis immediately stiffening his body. Bright light enveloped them before four other powerful men, and Tsaris could sweep in and finish their weak struggle.

Aiden was still in the process of falling over as they transported, and when they appeared in an unoccupied room, finished the process with a soft thud. It took a moment for the rest to notice. Axel swooned from the exertion, Zariel and Masanori had seen the one door to the room and run to it, looking for any way to blockade it better, and listening for sounds of pursuit. Else and Akio had instantly begun to scour the chamber, searching for weaknesses, ingress, and enemies. Liam, Mikhail and Peregrine stayed where they were, confused by the battle, and unsure how to help.

"Aiden," Axel whispered, but the sound was loud enough to draw the three near them out of their daze.

Liam went to their leader's side, brown eyes bright with concern. There was certainly blood from where the dog had broken through his armor, but none of it looked fatal. Gingerly, Liam rolled him onto his back, wondering if he was unconscious from the way his body was completely limp. No, Aiden's gray eyes were alive. A dart was stuck in his neck, in the exposed skin where the armor and helmet didn't quite meet. Liam plucked it out. A little probing with his armor told him there was a venom based foreign agent at work, and he set to rid him of it, glad to be able to do something positive with this armor. It helped keep the image of the dog from his mind, as its throat had gushed blood, the edges of the wound turning sickly black and green. The way it had whimpered, staggering away, doomed, because he had-

"Is he okay?" Mikhail asked. He was supporting Axel, and both had wanted to know what was going on.

Liam jumped, startled out of his thoughts. He renewed his work with greater concentration. "He will be. I think he was hit with a paralyzing agent." Green mist was seeping up from Aiden's body into Liam's fingertips, as it had before with Zariel when she was poisoned. He'd already gotten used to it, but the others hadn't seen it before.

Aiden's arms twitched, then he bolted upright, almost hitting heads with Liam. "Sorry," he gasped, needing to stand. "That is so much better! Thank you, Liam," he shook his hands out. "I don't like the way that felt, at all."

"It's fine," Liam assured him, trying to imagine what it would be like to be unable to move at all. Even the thought was unsettling.

Aiden looked around, making sure everyone was accounted for, and making sense of what they were doing. Akio and Else had finished reconnoitering, helping Masanori and Zariel pile anything at hand in front of the door. Aiden was hurting badly, but he understood the need for that door to be as secure as possible.

"Liam, Peregrine, help barricade the door," he ordered, grabbing a sack of something off an organized pile nearby. Mikhail was also bloody from their encounter, and he knew Axel needed to rest after that. He twinged, feeling badly for having even asked him to do it.

Despite being left out of the order, both contributed, and in moments, the efforts of all nine had the door as fortified as they could make it. They stepped away, sitting on the floor or leaning against the walls for support, taking their first real breaths.

"Is everyone okay?" Aiden was finally free to ask, his back and chest throbbing.

"No one's dead," Liam smiled half heartedly.

"We should have been able to handle that a lot better," Zariel sounded disgusted.

"We don't know what we're up against," Aiden argued. "There's so much unknown-"

"That shouldn't matter," Zariel snapped. "We have all the armors, we should be powerful enough together to handle anything Talpa throws at us!" Her voice returned to normal, but it was still biting. "I can't believe we retreated minutes into our first real battle."

Aiden's body hurt, his head hurt, and he was tired of the way she seemed to always be criticizing everyone. "The situation was going bad," he scowled back. "If it had just been those dogs and the soldiers, and the plants, we probably could have handled it, but there were more of those Captains coming, and who knows what they can do!"

Zariel's arms were crossed firmly against her chest, and her voice was tight with anger. "Well I didn't come here just to run away at the first sign of trouble!"

"Knock it off," Peregrine said sharply. "He's doing the best he can, so leave him alone."

Her glare turned to him. " _You_ would approve of his decision, coward."

"Settle down guys," Axel said quietly, before it could grow any more out of hand. "Aiden did the right thing."

"Not everyone's a soldier, though they did a good job," Akio reminded Zariel. "We need to keep our weaknesses in mind, as well as our strengths."

Zariel settled more tightly against the wall, muttering to herself.

Aiden rubbed his temples, finally gaining some relief after being shaken half to death. "Where did we go wrong?" He asked.

Akio answered, having been reviewing it for himself. "Those plants were going to get us into trouble eventually, but too many broke from the formation to help Peregrine. That's when it fell apart."

"Sure, make me take the blame," Peregrine grumbled.

"No one's blaming anyone," Aiden said tiredly. "We're just figuring this out. Did anyone get an idea how many Captains were coming?"

"Excluding the dog handler, the plant summoner, and the winged woman, I saw four men and another woman," Akio answered helpfully. "That's not to say there aren't more, that's just what I noticed when I was running between the Youja."

"I wonder if that includes the thing that paralyzed Aiden," Liam thought aloud.

"No idea," Akio shook his head.

At least eight more of the things like they had fought in Japan? Aiden groaned internally. Hopefully, none of them were as bad as Deadman, but that was probably too much to ask for. He turned to Axel. "Do you know where we are?"

Axel shook his head, his face drawn and exhausted. "We should be in the western half of the castle, but I have no idea past that."

"There are no windows or secondary doors," Else spoke up. "This is a store room. We are not likely near the edge, probably fairly deep within their walls."

"Does anyone have any thoughts on any of this?" Aiden inquired.

"No one here, except the twins, knows how to fight with the others," Masanori observed. "We were still doing well, considering."

Aiden smiled. "That's true. I know I still feel new to all of this." The smile fell. "But with the way things are, we don't have time to learn outside of hands on practice."

"I know there will be more battles, and I'm not complaining," Mikhail said hesitantly. "But can we survive many more like this?" He gestured to their wounds.

Axel sighed and walked over to him, preparing to heal him. "I can't always take us away, either. I'd like to, but I only have so much in me."

"Thank you," Mikhail sighed gratefully.

Axel nodded and walked over to Aiden, to repeat the process.

"Save your strength," Aiden waived him away. "I'll be alright." He hid his grimace of pain as he shifted. "What we could really use is information."

"How would we get that?" Peregrine asked. "It'd be nearly impossible to sneak nine people around in a castle full of armed and forewarned demons."

"I can," Akio volunteered. "The dogs can still smell me, I know, but I can keep the rest from seeing me."

The dogs. Great. They were probably sniffing them out as they spoke. "They'll be looking for all of us," Aiden said, thinking. "I don't want to send you out there alone, it's too dangerous for one person, if you were to be discovered."

"I'll go with him," Else volunteered. "I would like to see more of the castle, and what we're up against."

"I'll go, too," Zariel said eagerly, uncrossing her arms and stepping off the wall. "Maybe we'll get the chance to hit them unexpectedly."

Akio and Else glanced at each other, obviously thinking the same thing.

"We shouldn't take anymore with us, in case you come under attack," Akio said tactfully. "With those dogs after you, you'll need strong people left here."

Zariel narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying I can't sneak as well as you?"

Else smiled quietly. "Your style has merits, but it would be at odds with what we will try to accomplish."

Zariel slumped back against the wall, but without any heat. "You could have just said so."

Mikhail mentally shook his head. There was no understanding that one.

"We'll have to undo the barricade to leave," Akio said apologetically.

Aiden's aching body groaned at the thought of that, but it did have to be done. "How long should we expect you to be gone?" He asked.

Akio and Else looked at each other. "Half a day?" Akio ventured.

Else nodded. "We should be able to have the castle mapped out within that time, if nothing major happens to delay us."

"We may not be able to stay here," Aiden frowned. "Especially if those dogs find us."

"Make your safety the first priority," Else advised, obviously not expecting to be argued with. "If Akio and I don't find you here, we'll come looking for you. It'll be easier for us than the other way around."

"I agree," Akio nodded. "We'll have mobility in our advantage."

"No time like the present," Zariel dislodged herself from the wall and began undoing all their work on the door.

Aiden couldn't help the pained grunt that escaped him as he joined the others. Seeing them notice, he bit back any more exclamations of discomfort and tried to look as normal as he could. Soon, the door was accessible again, and Akio and Else prepared to leave.

"Be careful," Mikhail couldn't help saying.

"We'll be back," Else promised. She looked past him and exchanged parting nods with Axel. They would return to each other.

"And we'll bring back enough information to help us turn the tide of this war," Akio said resolutely.

Further partings cumbersome, Akio cloaked them both in deceit, making them appear as Dynasty Youja. It was an easier exertion than cloaking them in invisibility, and should be just as effective. They shuffled away with the same clinking clattering the soldiers made, turned a corner, and disappeared.

Reluctantly, the seven of them returned to the small room and set to work rebuilding the barricade. They stared at it for a long moment. How long would it stay this time? How long would it last when the enemy found them?

"I guess we should take watches," Aiden tried not to sigh, preparing to sit against the wall, next to the huge pile of assorted dry stores piled solidly against the lone set of doors.

Zariel stopped him. "No, You need to rest. I'll take first watch."

"I will assist," Masanori helped her stare him down.

Aiden smiled slightly. "Thank you." He shook his head to himself, walking further into the room, and relaxing against the wall there. He wished he wasn't weaker than they were. They were still making allowances for him. The wounds made by the _kojin_ protested against all of his movement. He let his eyes close.

The others not on watch quietly collected near him, settling into relaxed positions.

"You and Else," Peregrine said eventually, talking to Axel. "I'm not an expert, but I didn't recognize your fighting style."

Aiden reopened his eyes, curious. The conversation drew everyone else's attention as well. They didn't have anything else to do.

Axel smiled. "It's not a common one, and I doubt it would work for anyone else here, since we can pull it off from our similar training base, and experience with working together. But to answer your question, we took the idea from the Spartans."

"As in the ancient Greek city-state?" Liam clarified.

"Uh-huh," Axel nodded. "We read an obscure suggestion that King Leonidas, with his men at the battle of Thermopylae employed a unique system of protecting the man _next_ to them. The idea was that the men would fight harder in the defense of another, then they might for their own lives alone. I'm not sure it's an accurate statement, but it went on to suggest that the tactic was partly responsible for their success, as they went some time without sustaining losses between the three hundred trained Spartans," He shrugged. "We found it intriguing, and decided to give it a try. I protect her, and she protects me," He smiled shyly. "It's worked pretty well for us so far."

Aiden berated himself for not noticing something like that. If he was going to to play leader, he needed to pay better attention to the people he was to take care of.

"It was pretty impressive," Peregrine finished.

"Thanks," Axel turned away. "But it's something anyone could learn, with training."

"Are you really made to learn to fight as children?" Masanori asked from the door.

"Yeah," Axel shrugged. "But it's not some awful thing like a lot people try to make it out to be. We learn to protect ourselves and others, but not in some cruel, bloody arena. A lot of it simply involves self discipline, which is a great life skill. It makes a lot of people more confident, and really, it creates a good sense of security, knowing we're not likely to be easy victims of, well, anything, I guess."

"No arena, huh?" Zariel all but snorted. "I've heard that you fight each other in big competitions. Sounds like one to me."

Axel laughed. "So this is how we are really viewed," He shook his head, still smiling. "Yes, we have competitions, they keep our skills sharp, and give us something to do with what we've learned. But, they are voluntary, and ranked by skill. I was once beaten by a girl three years younger than me. It was the last time I underestimated her. The matches are carefully regulated, with firm rules. It's very rare that someone gets hurt. There are all kinds of competitions, too, to cover the broad range of skills and specialties we pick up," He shook his head again. "It's not some grotesque gladiatorial thing."

"Axel," Aiden shifted again in his discomfort. Dogs. "What do we need to do to fight better? I know we can't be like you and Else, but there's got to be something we can do to improve."

Axel closed his exhausted eyes as he tried to think. "Akio pointed out that our communication as a unit could use improvement. I'm afraid I wasn't paying much attention," He glanced up apologetically. "It's my fault, too. I'm so used to fighting with my sister, and you all seemed to have it under control, I didn't see things that I guess I should have."

"No, it's fine," Aiden told him, feeling bad for questioning him. He obviously needed to rest, after whisking them out of the danger. "I guess that sort of thing is supposed to be my responsibility."

"Get some sleep, you guys," Liam suggested. He smiled ruefully. "You both look terrible."

Aiden laughed, and it hurt. Axel grinned back.

Conversation settled to a low murmur, mostly between Liam and Peregrine. Aiden settled back against the wall, closed his eyes, and listened silently.

* * *

AN: Well, that didn't work out like anyone wanted. That tidbit about King Leonidas and his men? I can't remember where I saw it, and I haven't found it since, but I did see it once, presented as a fact. I don't know if it is or not, but it was an interesting idea. I figured, hey! If if worked for them, it should work for Axel and Else, too. :)


	40. Delving the Depths of Dementia

Akio and Else walked briskly down the hall, trying not to seem in too much of a hurry. They drew no special attention from the few denizens they past down the lonely halls. Some of them were Youja, wandering through or on guard patrol. Most were organic, largely humanoid figures, obviously servants and slaves, scurrying about basic tasks.

They passed kitchens, workrooms, and crowded, dingy sleeping quarters. The layout was simple, if it covered a large amount of ground, and they soon came to a stairwell, leading both up and down. In silent agreement, they chose to descend, working deeper into the dark fortress.

These walls were dimly lit, shining only glumly in the dark. The tunnels felt unused, making Akio and Else feel exposed as they quickly traveled their lengths. The few rooms here looked to have been more slave or servant quarters, with little to excite their attention. Soon, they came to another flight of stairs, and again went down.

The large door at the end of a short hallway was barred, with something inscribed around its edges. The hinges appeared rusty, long abandoned. The script could not be deciphered, written in glowing purple symbols that meant nothing to either of them. They didn't have time to deal with it, especially in its evident disuse, and they retraced their steps.

Past the servant's floor, it grew a little livelier. Youja stalked the corridor in greater numbers, many of them were busily searching rooms and rushing through the halls. The hunt for them was definitely on. Whereas the floor below had smelled of food and working men, this one bore scents of fire and iron. Exploring this portion revealed men working brightly burning forges, making the basic weapons the Youja utilized, worked by live, muscular men, sweating profusely in the heat. Two lines of the soldiers shuffled through the great open doors. One coming in to be issued weapons, and the other leaving with their new arms.

The living quarters were larger and vaguely more comfortable. The same could be said for the tables certainly designed for a smaller number of people. These were the privileged servants, the useful slaves, and this was their reward for their services.

They were in one of the many smaller subsections of the main structure, and they hurried on. In others were similar stories to be seen. Some housed tailors, weavers, and the like, creating or repairing tapestries or uniforms for those privileged enough to have them ordered, or those fortunate enough to be taken pity on and their shabby clothes repaired. Pottery makers, masons, carpenters and all such as performed the most important menial tasks were quartered around the central hub. Some were abandoned, though had once been used for such things as jewelry making, and finer processes. It seemed such days of true wealth and glory were gone, here. In each one was a set of stairs leading down to similar halls, barred by doors identical to the first one they had run across.

In the third such hub, they came across the first captain in pursuit. Shortly after entering the cloth worker's section, the winged woman ran towards them, her wings working in frustration. There was not enough room for her to fly, though it was obvious she wanted to.

"Get out of my way!" She barked at them as she came close, waiving a hand fitted with some pointed weapon attached to the wrist. There was a feel about her, as if she was older than the other Captains they had fought, though her face did not appear past her prime. Her hair was medium in length, and it flew behind her in silver streamers. Her wings, in the short glimpse they had, did not appear to be natural, but if that was the case, they were no less effective for it. They remembered how in control she had been during the first moments of the battle. She was definitely dangerous. A score of soldiers were hurrying behind her, trying to keep up.

The encounter helped prove that their disguises worked, and it was with more confidence they faced the next Captain, further down. This was one was checking individual rooms when they saw him. They paused, curious. At each door, he flicked something into the room before peering in. The second time, they discerned it looked like a throwing star, and after the flick there were several confused and fearful cries. He was not a large man, slightly shorter than average and wiry. His armor fluctuated with the light, oscillating between black and white beneath its influence, creating an odd visual distortion. He didn't even glance at them as he worked his way past. They looked into the rooms after he had left them, but nothing seemed out of place or strange, besides the fearful looks on the slave's faces. Whatever he'd done, it was gone now.

Behind him, traveling with less direct enthusiasm, was another Captain. This one was taller, and he walked with the bearing of a strong, confident man. Something about him made Else think of a coliseum champion. He carried a staff with elegantly bladed heads on either end. It was hard to tell what it was made out of. Smoke colored crystals grew in curving shapes around the shaft, but it was probably metal. The same crystals emerged all over his armor, turning it into a collage of strangely beautiful points. It was likely the crystals that made him chime quietly as he stepped their way. He did spare them a glance as he passed them. It suggested that he expected their admiration and support. He obviously saw himself as the noble, adored champion. It seemed strange, compared to the others, but it was what it was.

In the small chambers of the few scribes, Akio quietly stole several blank scrolls. He didn't have a pen, but if they found something to draw with, he figured they could use them to make maps and notations. Finding one of a myriad of dusty, empty rooms, he and Else hid in it, keeping watch for the Youja swarming through the castle. He needed the chance to drop their disguise and rest. It certainly was not the most taxing thing he could do, but he still needed the break. It wasn't something he could keep up forever. Half an hour, and they were ready to move on.

The slave's floor seemed to be the main constant, running below the others, and through this, they finally entered the main part of Talpa's castle. The very feel of this one was different, more abundant with life and energy. If they were to learn anything, it would be from here. The slaves hurrying around seemed even meeker than they had elsewhere, probably from more frequent interaction with their masters.

Akio had only to glance at Else and receive a nod before they went to the lower floor, looking to see if this one held one of those doors as well. This time, the stair well preceding it was heavily guarded by a squad of Youja. The two Ronin turned their eager search into a casual patrol, and sauntered casually back the way they had come.

Ducking into a currently unused room, they stopped to debate. Both were too curious to let it alone. Akio turned their disguise into something more complete. Now, with the guards unable to see them, they slipped past them and down the stairs.

Guards lined the hall, at attention, if bored. Blue flamed torches lined both walls, and the door was open. What secret did it keep? Nearly breathless, they snuck into the chamber beyond.

This portion of the underground stretched wide, and went deep. It was lined with pits on one side, glowing a hellish yellow-orange. Ghostly spirits floated around, tending the crying, screaming, writhing things within. Beside him, Akio heard Else gasp. He'd realized what she had, and it made him feel sick to his stomach.

People. Those pits were filled with people.

The spirits, Talpa's dark priests of the Netherworld, swept in and among the sufferers, sometimes taking something with them. Physical helpers, brutish in size, reached into the pits with long, hooked poles, picking out the ones that the priests had taken the strange, cloudy things from. The bodies were dragged out, and dumped into other vats.

The priests carrying the black, cloudy substance flew through the air, dropping them into collection bins. Reluctantly, Akio and Else looked further, following the process. From somewhere above them, the ceiling opened, dropping in unmoving Youja. More spirits gathered, selecting the black clouds and shoving them inside the empty soldiers. The Youja became animated, and were shunted through another door.

"Souls," Akio whispered in horror. "Tortured, broken souls. That's how they do it."

Else grabbed his arm almost painfully tight, even through the armor. "The Russians," she breathed.

Then he saw them too. Cartloads of living beings were brought in, then dumped screaming into pits empty or almost empty. He didn't recognize any of them, but that didn't mean she didn't.

Else let go of him, and he could hear her start to move.

"No," he whispered, grabbing her arm. "There's nothing we can do right now."

"But they're down there. Look at all those people! We have to try to help them," she whispered back.

Akio shook his head, forgetting it did no good. "We can't. There's only two of us. If we do anything now, we'll bring their whole army down on ourselves. Maybe we can come back with the others."

Else knew he was right, but it churned her stomach. "I can't take anymore," she turned and fled back to the door.

Akio glanced up before leaving. Now he noticed the vapors that rose from the pits rose all the way to the ceiling, curling and roiling up through vents above. He was sure it served some purpose as well, but he didn't know what. He followed Else out, the cries of the suffering following on his heels.

Else was already out the hall and halfway up the stairwell, that much he could sense, and he hurried to catch up to her. She finally stopped to wait for him, nearly at the top of the next set of stairs leading up onto busier floors.

"Else," he whispered. "Calm down."

"I am calm," she whispered back. Servants ran past them, laden with heaping platters of meats and vegetables, leaving savory aromas in their wake. They had pressed against the wall to make sure none of the servants accidentally touched them. "I hate them," Else whispered after a moment.

"I know," Akio said in kind. "We just need to finish our job so we can stop them."

"We will," Else promised, climbing the last of the steps.

Akio followed her out, just in time to step out of the way as the servants hurried back down with submissive eyes and empty platters and dirty dishes. The invisibility was more exhausting to sustain, but it felt safer under the hundreds of eyes they found themselves constantly coming under.

Youja were everywhere. Most of them were milling listlessly, while others seemed to be on errands or patrols. Looking closer, the Ronin could see dirty scrapes on some of them. These were some of the survivors of their earlier skirmish. Akio knew Else was wondering the same thing he was. Were more of the Captains close by?

More servants came scurrying through, burdened with more food. Akio and Else followed them. A couple of turns and short halls brought them into a large room, well furnished with food, furniture, and loud voices. It had once been intended as a banquet hall, but now only one large table was in use. Three Captains sat irregularly about it, enjoying the bountiful selections it offered.

A tall man, wearing armor the color and texture of mud, with exotic blue and red leaves sitting decoratively upon his shoulders was seated at the head of the table, stoically eating. As Akio and Else circled around the table, staying at a safe distance, they could see he had a pack of javelins strapped to his back, and a shield rested by his side.

Another man sat a little farther down, alternating between eating, and spinning one of two hand sized orbs on the table. His armor was a dark purple, with silvery lines originating in the middle and flowing to the sides, suggesting something slippery. He looked restless.

The third was creepy. It wasn't more than three feet tall, its armor reminiscent of jungle, with leafy patterns and green and brown pigments. It was standing, hunched, on the table over one of the meat platters, swaying and dancing around it constantly, picking out bits and bites from the offering, stuffing them unceremoniously into its mouth. A blowgun was secured to its waist. Maybe this was the thing that had paralyzed Aiden.

Soft steps heralded a new arrival, and Akio and Else turned to get a look. She wasn't tall, but she was almost divinely beautiful, despite the feminine scowl settled across her perfect face. Akio was sure he'd never seen a woman as compellingly beautiful as her before, and he couldn't help but stare at her as she walked with supreme womanly grace and a slightly swaying step over to the table.

She looked at the thing huddled over its meat with evident disgust before turning baleful eyes to the man seated so quietly at the head of the table. "Djunn," she addressed him, coolly taking from a variety of platters, and pouring herself some wine. "I'm surprised you're not out there, searching for those Ronin Warriors. I would have thought you would want to curry more favor with our Lord."

The man, Djunn, did not answer her.

"You know that won't get you anywhere, Soliar," the man with the orbs looked up from his idle activity. "Nothing gets under his skin, especially your petty jealousy."

Soliar turned and smiled at him sweetly, her nearly translucent green eyes seeming to grow brighter and bigger. "Don't you think I deserve Talpa's admiration, more, Badum?"

The man in purple and silver smiled and tapped an orb. "No, actually. I think your pouting, simmering ways are little match for the _respect_ Djunn cultivates. Especially considering what he is, compared to you. His loyalty is not questionable."

Soliar's look darkened, and she jabbed something on her plate with her fork, twisting it violently. "What are you doing in here, anyway?" She asked crossly. "I didn't expect any of you to stay behind."

Nigi ran across the table, snatching an especially tasty looking morsel off Soliar's plate and devouring it with his sharp teeth as he retreated. She dropped her fork and pushed the plate away, not hungry anymore. "That thing is disgusting," her nose wrinkled in distain.

Badum shrugged. "Nigi is what he is. Who knows why he stayed, but I decided to hang back, at least until they're found. I don't particularly care to stumble upon them alone."

Soliar snorted derisively. "I could handle them."

"There will be opportunities," Djunn spoke, his deep voice rumbling and echoing slightly in the mostly empty room. "The heirs of the armors will not be easily defeated." He looked up, locking eyes with the siren. "It will take more than any one of you alone."

She had already tried her powers on him, and he had seemed unaffected. His will was exceptionally strong. She settled for a glower that would have had most men tripping over themselves to apologize. "Dare you suggest that _you_ can do it alone?"

"Perhaps," he stared back until she gave him one last icy pout and dropped her gaze to her wineglass.

"How's the prisoner?" Badum asked. "Still resisting you?"

She looked the look of a girl used to getting her way and being unexpectedly denied. "Unresponsive." She glared up at Djunn again. "Same as he's been since _he_ last had him."

Badum laughed, a small sound from his lithe frame. "What did you do to cause that in a prisoner like him?"

Nigi hopped along the table, picking more from various plates, making some gleeful sound. "Much pain. Broken, broken!"

"I claimed him for our Master," Djunn answered and went back to eating, swatting the pygmy away when it got too close.

"Branded the man," Soliar clarified, taking a sip of her wine.

Badum let out a whistle. "That must have pleased Lord Talpa."

A sly look played around Soliar's eyes. "Odd though, how these new Ronin made it into the Dynasty, isn't it? I've heard there was something from this side that may have-"

Djunn set his fork down on the plate with a distinctive sound, no less potent for the discipline displayed in the small act. "Your accusation is unfounded. I was assured there was no danger in the act." He stood, gathering up his weapons.

"Where are you going?" Soliar asked sweetly, imagining she had provoked him more than she had.

"There will be battle soon," Djunn rumbled as he left the dining hall.

Nigi started jumping up and down with agitated excitement. "Meat! Fresh!" It shouted, scampering out after him.

"What about you?" Soliar asked, looking at Badum over the rim of her wineglass, her illhumor still evident. "Aren't you going out as well?"

"Once the action hits, yes," Badum went back to idly spinning the orbs. "But who knows where they will be found, and which will find them first? Tsaris and the twins were both leading efforts to find them out. It will be easier to join the successful group from here, instead of rushing with the losing set, probably from farther away."

Servants came in, taking away old platters and setting new ones in their place. Soliar's appetite was renewed, and without Nigi there to touch her food, she took more than she knew she would eat. "Who went with them?"

Badum leaned back in his chair, holding the orbs with both hands, resting his feet up on the table. "Yuri and Rothar went after Ruu and Rin. Miuun and Hidoshi were trying to keep up with Tsaris. But I suspect Rothar will go his own way."

"He might," she agreed.

"And you?"

"I'm eating," she answered. "What I do afterward will depend on what is happening."

Badum shrugged and didn't respond.

Akio and Else sensed they had gotten as much out of this as they were going to, and still had ground to cover. Else shifted, coming into contact with him for a moment, the signal that she was ready. With one last look at Soliar, Akio left with her, continuing on down the hall that had brought them here. Most of it was unimportant, leading them again to choose to descend or ascend after another rest. Down would probably lead them to areas such as the dungeon, and to the prisoner that had been so interestingly discussed. But the hours were counting down, and there was still a lot to do. Up it was.

* * *

AN: I spent a lot of time developing the system for Talpa's methods of producing the Youja, and I'm pretty happy with it. I hope you hated it. :P Now, perhaps Akio and Else can get on with rescuing Anubis.


	41. And Constituents of Possibility

As they were on the steps, an alarm sounded through the castle, rousing the remainder of Talpa's forces. The others must have been discovered. They hurried up the rest of the way and stepped out of the main path, not wanting to be ran over by the Youja as they streamed down the stairs.

A tall man, carrying a large, obsidian dark sword came towards them. His full helmet rose into a tall black crown, making him seem even taller. His armor and trappings were equally black, and his long, slow stride covered the ground as if it was below him. He felt powerful, almost otherworldly as he passed them. They could see the sword hilt. It was carved in the likeness of one of Talpa's spirit minions, that portion colored in apparition white and ghostly blue. As it passed, the eyes, drawn open, shifted to them, and the man stopped. He turned towards them.

Akio's breath caught, and he checked to make sure he hadn't dropped their visual cloak. No, still in place. Then how could he be aware of them? The thought flashed through his mind; this must be Rothar. He could feel Else beside him. She was tense, waiting to see what would happen and coiled to react.

The eyes of the carved spirit priest flicked between them and began to glow. They had definitely been discovered. Akio kept the disguise up, no need to drag the unheeding Youja into this, and prepared to fight.

Else's assessment had led her to a different conclusion. In the short moments before Rothar raised the sword, she had decided on a loose course of action. The original mission held. They needed to know what was in this castle; that was their job.

Rothar held the sword up, carving outward, sensing the spies. Yes, he could see their soul energy clearly now. Sneaky, having gotten this far. No further. The spirit priest that was bound to him responded, growing out from the sword, leering at those it had first noticed. Rothar swung the sword, as the spirit began a chant.

Akio was ready for the swing, planning to duck under it and come up under the Captain's guard. Else grabbed him as he began to lower himself, taking them both past the Captain and into the Youja that still streamed by, causing instant confusion.

"We have to get past him," Else said urgently. "Stay close, stay fluid. Maybe your powers can get us past him in the mess."

Akio didn't hear all that she said, but he got the message, changing them to appear like the Youja They scrambled up with the others, shouting back at them. Rothar was not to be so quickly deterred. Two ghostly swords shimmered into being, and whipped between the real Youja, singling out the imposters. The spirit had locked on to their soul signatures, and what they couldn't hide was the beacon that drew the swords to them.

The swords zipped around them, looking to cut and slice, seeking flesh. Akio turned them back to invisible, keeping a close connection with Else, and they rushed away from the Youja, up the hall that Rothar had come from. The swords chased them, causing them to zigzag and run as erratically as they could. On their side, both Akio and Else were highly agile, flexible fighters, trained for such things, making it easy. On Rothar's, he knew where they were, and the spirit swords were relentless, pointing the way.

They passed more of the soldiers, though the numbers were thinning out; all hands on deck to handle the discovered Ronin Warriors. Most of them paused in bewilderment, watching flying swords swing at nothing, followed closely by a Captain. When Rothar did not give them new orders, they simply continued on. Akio and Else also passed more of the slaves and servants, cowering in fear or watching in confusion. They turned a corner sharply, and Akio changed their disguise to match the servants. They peeked back around the corner. The Captain was closer than they'd thought, eating ground with his long strides, and the spirit was still looming out of the sword, his carved eyes open and glowing, his ghostly form hollow eyed and chanting. The swords were not fooled, spurring them on again.

"It's that priest!" Akio shouted. "I don't think we can escape him."

Else growled and abruptly turned around. "We'll see about that!" They couldn't explore the castle with this strange duo on their tail.

Akio twisted with her. Surely the two of them could handle this one Captain. With just the three of them, Akio let down their disguises, giving himself a break. It wasn't as if it was doing any good against Rothar, anyway.

"You're interference," Else said, just loud enough for Akio to hear her.

In response, Akio edged ahead, launching into a handspring, hoping to land his feet into the Captain and knock him over, making Else's job easy. Rothar brought the sword in front of him, bracing against the impact. As Illusion touched the sword, the spirit reached out to touch him. The thing looked so unnatural, so eery, Akio shivered with a burst of fear as he pushed off before the thing made contact.

Else was right behind him, and she moved aside effortlessly as he sprang off the Captain's weapon. She swiped at the spirit priest, hoping to disrupt its form. Her weapons met no resistance, and only disturbed its shape. Rothar hit her with the flat of the sword, hard enough to pin her into the wall, the blow knocking her breath away for no reason. The priest reached out, making contact, making her feel cold. And something worse.

Akio took out two of his kamas, and re-engaged. Using one to hook on the sword, he pulled it away from Else, leaving her to crumple at the wall's base. With the other he hacked at Rothar. The Captain did not appreciate that. He backhanded Akio, sending him staggering a step. Then he swung the sword around. Akio blocked it, but had forgotten about the priest's flying swords.

"Behind you!" Else managed to shout, struggling back to her feet. Her heart was pounding with fear, trying to push down what the priest had awakened. She couldn't let that monster free. The second sword came for her, but she was recovering enough to fend it off. She still had to stop that priest.

Else took deep breaths, trying to think through her terror. On the other side of the Captain, Akio was dodging and weaving, making a general nuisance of himself. Running interference. The monster was subsiding, and Else was calming down enough to think clearly. The design of the priest on the sword hilt. The eyes had opened.

She willed ice to spread along her claws again. Time to end this quickly. Keeping the spirit sword's position fixed by its unique thrumming, swishing sound as it moved, she gave it only enough attention to avoid it, moving into Rothar, and the sword.

Rothar felt her coming and turned, keeping the sword between him and Akio, lashing out at Else with his free hand. Else had enough momentum to drop and slide beneath his hand, snapping into position in front of Akio. The spirit began to reach for her, but she was already acting. There were the red glowing eyes, and she scratched at them with her claws. Akio moved over to protect her from the seeking spirit swords as they came dashing in for an attack.

The ghostly form of the spirit disappeared, and the swords vanished when Else connected with Rothar's sword. The eyes closed to protect themselves as her iced claws came at them, connecting, spreading the cold. Rothar swung his hand over, slicing an arc through the air, sending a nearly invisible wave at them with the act. Akio grabbed her and ducked below it, pulling his own stunt.

With his bonded spirit temporarily blinded, Rothar's spiritual affinity was not enough to track them as they turned invisible and surely ran away. He started back the way he had come, the way he was sure they were going, wiping the ice off his hilt.

Akio had helped Else back to her feet, and they took off running, continuing on. Backward glances did not see the spirit swords. It must have worked. They would have to hurry the rest of the way. The Captain would likely either follow them, especially since he had picked them out once already, or alert the castle that there were spies loose in their midst. Also, Akio was growing tired. He'd been using his powers for most of the day, and it was telling.

They were passing by some much more luxuriantly appointed corridors, when Else paused. "Should you take a rest?"

"We don't really have time," Akio argued, pausing next to her. The truth was, they hadn't been moving quite as fast as they should.

"Five minutes would help you," Else responded. The area seemed deserted, and she had a suspicion it was the hub for the living quarters of the Captains, but she would like to be sure.

Akio relented. They quickly stepped into one of the halls and chose a room at random. There was no one inside, with plenty of places for them to duck out of sight. Akio sat against the wall, behind the huge statue of a mountain. It obviously held some significance for the owner of the room. There was little else furnishing it, leaving them wondering who it belonged to. Else ran a quick reconnaissance, returning shortly.

"The winged woman," she said.

"How do you know?" Akio asked.

"There's a set of badly damaged wings on the wall above the bed."

That sounded so human, Akio didn't have words for a moment. "I guess they have their stories, too."

Else nodded curtly. "I'm going to scout out the rest of this hall, make sure we're not missing something."

Akio almost argued, not wanting to split up, but it made sense. "Be careful."

With a much warmer nod, she left the room silently, fully determined not to be spotted. Akio relaxed against the wall, glad of the chance. Else returned several minutes later. On time and too soon.

"Just rooms," she said.

"On then," Akio cloaked them and they exited.

It was far too quiet. No soldiers, no Captains. Their allies must be having a hard time of things, at this rate. The urgency was strongly felt. The main compound was the largest, of course, and mapping it out entirely was hard to do with its twisting corridors and frequent stairs. After another couple hours of exploration, they had nearly reached the top, finding little to provoke their full attention along the way. There had been no further sign of Rothar, for which they were particularly grateful. The sounds of battle, though, had died out. Hopefully that was not a bad sign.

They paused at the landing before the last set of stairs, leading to the crown of the castle. They each knew the other was picking up on something. They could sense what was up there. Dark, malignant. Purely evil. Should they even go up? They were supposed to map the whole castle if they could. And, Akio admitted, he was curious. He wanted to see the enemy his great-grandfather had chased from the world, the mad tyrant who had bent so much hatred and resources towards his world. What kind of throne did this tyrant gloat over them on? He mounted the stairs. Else followed.

The top of the stairs was lit by two torches, but beyond that was darkness. Feeling small, they crept into it, and soon felt swallowed by it. There was light up ahead, diffused by a sort of mist that seemed to pervade the entire floor. Akio was glad it was nothing like the fog Olius had created; this didn't make him blind and choke him. As they drew closer, the source of the light became evident, in two rows of torches. Blue fire flickered from their ends, the same kind they'd seen in the pit of horrors below.

They skirted around the outer edges, seeing more light from up ahead. Something else was becoming clear as well. The grotesque face of Talpa. His white hair seemed to ripple of its own accord, a frightening accent to his heavily lined face and large, hollow eyes. The mouth was open in classic style, meant to strike fear into the hearts of the enemy. A mask, yes, but more accurately it was simply a metal face. I did nothing to obscure the demon's black heart. He also seemed disturbingly transparent, as if he wasn't entirely there.

Harsh laughter suddenly boomed and echoed through the chamber, startling them.

"Illusion, Darkness," Talpa rumbled. "How good of you to visit me. How fitting two of my most loyal should return first, to start our reunion." His face changed to appear in front of them, looming out of the dark. "Shall I consume you now?"

The two of them were not strong enough to take Talpa on alone, and frankly, he terrified them. His power was unquestionable, roiling off him in frightening waves, and their armor seemed to resonate with it. Akio and Else turned and fled, escorted by Talpa's booming laughter.

They pounded down the stairs, rushed through the halls, and were about to take the next set when the top of Rothar's helmet crested their field of vision. They immediately changed course, ducking out of sight, hoping he hadn't seen them. Carefully, they quietly edged further from the hall, listening for the Captain's long strides to pass. Steadily, they did without halting.

Akio let out a silent breath. He readied to move again, but Else put a hand on his arm.

"I found a window," She whispered next to his ear. "We can go outside and find them from there."

"I'll follow you," Akio whispered back.

The stepped design of the castle made it safe to take out the screen and slip outside. They couldn't replace it, but that was a small matter. Both Talpa and one of his captains knew they had been there.

They were still high up on the castle, and they moved to a battlement, looking over the courtyards to see what they could discern.

Battle had been waged there. An occasional fire still smoldered, stone was misplaced and surfaces were scored. A giant scar had been torn through the ground, and black walls cordoned off a small part of the courtyard. Youja wandered the grounds. So did many of the captains. Tsaris soared past them, seeming to search for something. Their allies must have managed to escape.

"What's that?" Else whispered.

Akio looked around until he found what she was seeing. From behind the castle, there was another walled area, another courtyard that they could see, now that they were high enough. He had no idea. "Let's find out."

They made their way across the roof, careful not to make much noise. The back of Talpa's fortress extended farther than it had looked, and was surrounded by high walls and parapets. It looked better defended than the front. It had to be important.

Coming to the edge and looking over, they could see there was a single structure within that protection. No one seemed to be by it, though it might prove important. They worked their way down, dropping to the ground when the roofs they were on ended.

Despite the potential for defense, it seemed without protection. Talpa must have been so formidable in his own world he had come to be without need for such measures. Akio and Else went up to it. The door was closed, and they hesitated for a moment. Curiosity was too strong, and they went through, finding it unoccupied.

There was a person sized crystal suspended in the middle of the room. A purple light was shining through it, originating from the wall. The shining, fractured shadow of the crystal fell between two giant pools on the floor. Kneeling, they each examined one. They weren't pools, having no depth, though the images still seemed to have a rippling effect. One was of Earth, the other a place they did not recognize.

"Portals?" Akio asked, looking up. They were still invisible, he couldn't see her.

"It would make sense," Else said thoughtfully. "So how would it work?" He heard her armor clink softly as she stood and examined the crystal and the light.

He joined her. The crystal hung in the air, rotating slowly. It's shape was tapered at both ends, the body polished to a mirror-like shine, demonstrating how smooth the cut was. There were no faceted edges. Apart from its size and incredible opacity, it did not seem otherwise remarkable. It looked maneuverable. The light also seemed to be coming from the wall itself, without a source. Experimenting, they discovered it could be moved with their hands, even though it was flush with the wall.

"Move the light over," Akio began.

"Position the crystal," Else followed through.

"Portal opens," Akio looked around, still seeing no one. "Should we try it?"

"It may attract attention," Else answered. "If we let them know we knew of this, and they thought we might know how to use it, we may not be able to make it back in here."

"Good point," Akio nodded. They may want this later.

"Let's go find the others," Else said, opening the door.

* * *

AN: If they didn't have the body of Talpa, they wouldn't have been able to manipulate the light. It was designed for the sole use of Badamon, his priests, and Talpa himself. They all operate off the same magic and source. The Youja would not, though, as they are the product of tortured souls. Even though Badamon designed the process, and makes it possible for the automatons to have a psuedo life, they do not possess the direct spark of power that he exudes, his priests utilize, and Talpa was directly created from. Of course, these guys will probably never know that, but I thought I'd share some of my thinking with you.


	42. The Hunt Rewarded

It was warm, pleasant. Aiden recognized the feeling with a start and woke up. As he'd thought, Axel was kneeling next to him, his hands glowing slightly.

"What are you doing?" Aiden asked in alarm.

"Healing you," Axel answered mildly.

Aiden reached out to grab his arm. "I told you to save your energy," he said in more concern than anger.

Axel smiled faintly as he let himself stop. He'd done what he could, anyway. "I did. For a while. You needed the help."

"But," he frowned. "You need to stop expending yourself all the time."

"We need everyone in good shape," Axel argued, leaning back good naturedly. "Especially our leader."

"You were still bleeding on the floor," Peregrine said lightly from the blockade. He and Liam had relieved Masanori and Zariel at guarding the door. "It was gross."

"You're so squeamish," Zariel sounded disgusted.

"Hey, Liam didn't like it either," Peregrine grinned at her.

"Why do you guys keep trying to put me in the middle of your squabbles?" Liam raised his arms, exasperated.

"All right, all right," Aiden needed to do something, so he stood up. Geez, he really had bled on the floor. That was kind of, disturbing. He sighed in irritation. So far playing the leader seemed to mean everyone made good choices and noticed things. Except him. "Thanks, Axel. I guess it wasn't a bad idea."

"Don't worry, Aiden," Axel walked back over to where he'd been. "I didn't overextend myself, I'll be good for our next fight."

That was what they were down to, wasn't it? Measuring their time in the number of battles fought. Better ask himself then, was he ready for the next battle? Yes, actually, he was feeling alright now. Thanks to Axel. Still, Aiden believed he needed to get stronger, better, to the point no one had to do such things for him.

"I wish I had one," Peregrine said enviously. "Mine didn't come with anything like that. I only have a bow."

Aiden's attention was drawn to the conversation, and he walked over.

"Well, I guess you can have one of mine," Liam said, drawing a sword. "I don't use them most of the time, just be careful because of the acid poison stuff."

"No, you need those," Aiden interrupted. He drew out the dagger Olius had left behind. "Here," he handed it to Peregrine. "It belonged to one of the Captains we took out. It may not be the best for just slashing around, but trust me, it slips in between the cracks and chinks of an armor pretty well."

"Thanks," Peregrine accepted, finding a place to stash it in his own suit. It was also easier to carry and less dangerous to himself. "It's a lot better than nothing."

Aiden smiled. "Heard anything out there?"

"Nope," Zariel answered from the opposite wall of the storage room. "It's been as quiet as we could hope for."

"How long has it been?" Aiden asked, unable to tell. He wondered how long he had been asleep this time.

Mikhail answered, sitting next to Axel. "About six hours, since Else and Akio left."

"Then they'll be finding us soon," Aiden said, sure of it.

"No doubts there," Zariel answered for everyone.

It settled back into relative quiet, each of them listening for the first sign of attack. Conversation was carried on in low tones, if it came. The most immediate question on everyone's mind was, would it be the dogs, or something else that found them?

Aiden was trying to think. Shouldn't they have a plan? They all knew the wolf was going to come knocking on the door, wouldn't it help everyone to know what to do? He remembered that the door was the only exit and entrance to the room. They had piled everything they could in front of it, but in all likelihood, that barricade wouldn't last long.

Okay, so making it last as long as possible, and then holding them back at the choke point was the obvious thing to do.

Peregrine was their archer, so no reason to keep him up front. Masanori was their strongest, probably followed by Mikhail, and then any of the rest of them. Zariel and Axel were the best fighters, so they should be ready to repel once the rest of them could no longer hold the barrier. Well, that sounded good in his head. It seemed another matter entirely to say it aloud.

He swallowed a couple times before attempting to give orders for the first time. He waited for a break in everyone's conversations. "Our first priority," he began. It sounded weird, and he wasn't sure he liked it. "Is to keep that barrier up. We don't really have a place to run, so we'll have to hold them at the door when it fails." Yeah, that all seemed far too obvious. He cleared his throat and went on. "Masanori, Mikhail, Liam and I will do what we can at the barrier when it comes under attack. I think Axel and Zariel should stand by to repel them when they break through, giving us time to recover and help. Peregrine, you stand back and try not to miss."

It was a good step for the Irishman to take. Axel didn't see anything to suggest differently. He nodded. Liam shifted and glanced at the door. He had of course been hoping their barricade would hold, keep them safe, but it probably wasn't likely. Having a game plan was better than sitting back and watching, though. Masanori raised his weapon slightly in a sort of salute, his face expressing approval.

"Just came up with that, did you?" Zariel asked, looking blandly derisive.

Aiden gave a wry grin. "Just said it."

"Okay," She shrugged, the look disappearing.

"I won't hit you guys, anyway," Peregrine smiled.

"Why don't I take over?" Aiden suggested, moving up to the barricade.

Peregrine let him, moving to the wall facing the door. Even if it was obvious and basic, he did feel better with some sort of direction. It was nice to think somebody was actually considering these things.

Mikhail came up, relieving Liam. He flashed Aiden a brief smile. He was in place. It seemed to act a sort of signal to everyone, and the others silently moved to be better able to react when the time came. The air was still tense, but with a little less apprehension, and more focus.

Still they waited. Peregrine was having a hard time just staring at the door, his attention wandering around the room. He had already seen it, a hundred times, but there wasn't much else to look at. His eyes roamed restlessly, eventually settling back on the door. He frowned to himself. Had something looked out of place? He looked back. There, tucked in the ceiling corner, a small flower was blooming. That hadn't been there before.

"Guys," he said mildly, drawing their attention. He pointed up casually. "They're know Spring's here."

"I suppose you think that was clever," Zariel growled at him.

"All good jokes in season," Peregrine smiled, readying his bow. He was pretty sure he was sweating. There were a whole lot of _them_ , and only seven of them, trapped in a small room.

Everyone shifted, moving closer, getting ready, going silent. They listened tensely for more signs the enemy was getting closer. The wall was stone, and the wooden door was too blocked off for them to hear much of what happened in the hall.

Was that a clank?

Aiden glanced over them. Masanori was as impassive as ever, his attention locked on the door, and the slight sounds and, Aiden thought, smells beyond it. Zariel had on a sort of smile, and she was running her hand subconsciously over the sickle of her kusurigama. Axel looked nearly relaxed, if sharp, and he held his nodachi firmly. He still had tired etched into his face, and Aiden reminded himself not to let him get too carried away with using his powers. Mikhail looked tense, but ready. He felt Aiden's gaze and looked at him. Aiden gave him a nod and moved on to Liam. The Aussie looked downright nervous, though he was trying not to show it. Aiden looked farther back. Peregrine had on a face that said he didn't have a care in the world, but he was gripping the bow tightly.

Aiden noticed more plants springing up inside their little room, some of them growing a little too large. "Liam, you're on weed control."

Liam almost jumped at the sound of his name, but he looked where Aiden was indicating. That would be a lot better than facing those flesh and blood dogs again. "Got it," he got up and began cutting them down.

"Dogs," Masanori stated. "I can smell them now."

Well, that wasn't really a surprise. Aiden still didn't relish meeting them again. Five foot things that could shake you half to death were not fun.

"And a woman."

"Three, then," Axel said quietly. "At least."

"The rest won't be far behind," Mikhail added.

Aiden felt his insides quiver. He made himself take a breath. They'd made it through everything else, no reason this had to be different.

The Captains stopped in front of the door. Ruu's _kojin_ brutes were growling and snarling. This was definitely the room. Yuri looked at the twins. They just stared silently back at her. She wanted to roll her eyes. They never seemed to talk to anyone but each other.

"Give me twenty seconds," she said, ready to go through the wall. They didn't respond. She rolled her eyes and stepped through.

The looks on their faces gratified her as she simply phased through the solid stone. They were huddled around a crude pile of bags, containers, long disused furniture, and assorted odds and ends. Only seven, she noted as they came to life, the bearers of Hardrock, Cruelty and Halo moving first. There would be plenty of time to hunt down the other two.

Aiden couldn't understand what happened a moment longer than the proactive three. How had she done that? Finally, he pulled himself together. This was the power of their enemy. Anything could happen. "Stay here!" He told Mikhail, coming between him and the others as Yuri slipped through Zariel.

It was a creepy thing to watch. The Captain's armor looked almost like a white dress, with a solid bodice and pauldrons to protect her, the rest flowed off her arms and legs, for all the world like some battle ghost. She held a shortsword, but didn't seem to be using it.

Aiden swung at her, but his sword just went straight through, hitting no resistance. Nearly at the same time, Masanori had jabbed at her with the naganita. Aiden's eyes widened as the bladed end of Masanori's weapon came right through her middle. He was going to fall right onto it.

Axel had already started moving forward, to intercept her before she came to the men manning the barricade, and he saw what was happening. Reaching forward, he grabbed Aiden and pulled him out of harm's way.

"Thanks," Aiden gasped.

Axel didn't have time to acknowledge it. There was a loud thump, followed by several more as the 's _kojin_ began to throw themselves against the door and the barricade. The pile shifted under the assault.

Aiden ran and threw his shoulder into it. "Don't let them through!" He shouted, though he knew it was ultimately the outcome.

Masanori, Zariel, and Axel tried to keep Yuri busy, hoping to land in a blow. Liam was having to move faster, as the weeds and monstrous plants were growing faster and thicker, keeping him too busy to catch more than glimpses of what was going on around him.

"Do something, Peregrine!" Zariel growled, having to pull her weapon back before hitting Axel with it.

"I don't think I can," he said, sighting and following the action. Somehow, the Captain seemed to manage to stay where he could hit one of the others if he released the arrow he held.

The barricade thumped and banged again and again, rattling looser. It wasn't going to hold for long.

"They're coming through," Mikhail said, drawing Aiden's attention to some green vines snaking and growing their way throughout the barricade. The vines began to push it apart.

"That's just great," Aiden muttered, thinking fast. They had to go on the offensive, or at least get out of here. "Masanori!" he shouted, a haphazard plan coming to mind. "We need a back door! Mikhail," he turned to him. "Get ready to run."

The Russian nodded stiffly.

Masanori broke off from fighting the Captain, and ran to the back of the room. He rapped against the stone wall, feeling it out. At least a foot thick. Mostly rock. He could work with that. Augmenting the blow with his armor, he punched the wall. It cracked, and he could feel the shock go all the way through. That was a start. He kept it up.

Despite their efforts, the vines were forcing everything apart, accompanied by the continuous pounding of the dogs as they threw themselves against it, driven on by both Rin and their increasing excitement. With a splintering sound, it gave way.

Yuri, still hounded by the three Ronin, laughed as it broke. The _kojin_ started to push their way through, and the vines started reaching towards Wildfire and the rest. Hardrock's ridiculous pounding on the wall wouldn't save them either. "You're all dead now!" She crowed.

"Fall back!" Aiden commanded, forced back himself. Had the Aussie heard him? Yes, good.

They were pressed back to Masanori, which didn't seem to stop Yuri. Now that she didn't have to concentrate on not being hurt, she was more free to focus on inflicting the pain. When she could get through the _kojin_.

Finally, the wall gave out to one last massive blow from Hardrock.

Aiden was too busy to see it, but he could hear. "Everybody out!" Finding out where they were would just have to wait. "Flare Up Now!" He shouted, hoping the others were safe. Something needed to be done about this, now.

As he started to say the words, alarm spread across Yuri's face and she let herself sink through the floor immediately. Ruu and Rin ran for the door and safety. Rin left the _kojin_ behind, hoping they might stop Wildfire before he unleashed his powers.

The dogs leaped for him, but they didn't hit. The fire made their deaths instant and painless, bellowing through the door and bursting through walls. It brought the ceiling from two floors up crashing down, and he had to jump backwards out the hole Masanori had made before it crushed him. Liam caught him, though they were just above ground level.

"Thanks," Aiden said, standing. He looked around. Another courtyard. This time in the one right before Talpa's front door. The store room hadn't been as deep inside the castle as Else had thought.

"Did you get them?" Axel asked, scanning for enemies.

"Wouldn't count on it," Aiden answered. Youja started to stream out, heading for them. It wouldn't be long at all before more Captains showed up. "Options?"

"Hold them here," Masanori said stoutly, cool and ready for the enemy.

"Break back into the castle," Axel suggested. "Keep them working to catch us."

"Kill them all," Zariel said eagerly.

The winged Captain soared up into the skies, locating them almost instantly.

"Maybe we should just find another place to hide?" Peregrine tossed in his two bits, taking shots at Tsaris as she screamed towards them.

The decision was on his plate. Man, he didn't like this job. What was best? He liked the thought of finding another hiding spot as well, but they would just run into the same problem. But if they went back in, they had no idea of where they were going. They could be herded, cut off, separated, backed into another corner. Yet they might not be able to survive out here, in the open.

"Back in," he decided. No one moved. "Go!" He shouted, shoving Liam, who was closest back towards the hole. It would hopefully be safe enough now.

Tsaris landed, smoothly knocking Liam back into Aiden with a wing. "You will not escape me this time," her eyes glittered.

"Then we'll just take you out!" Zariel lunged, attacking the Captain.

The first of the soldiers reached them, forcing them to split their attention. Last time, Aiden remembered, everyone had become disorganized, causing their situation to spiral out of control. He needed to keep that from happening now. "Axel, help Zariel with the Captain," he hardly had time to think, but he needed to establish control. He prayed he wouldn't mess it up badly. "Everyone but Peregrine front line, keep an eye on the guy to your right." He had to fight while he was talking, shouting it out and hoping everyone could hear. "Peregrine, holler when you see something we need to know!"

A golden arrow whistled between the fighters, the first of many. "You've got it!"

Working with Zariel was nothing like working with Else, Axel was quickly finding out. She was good, but undisciplined, nearly seeming to forget that she was working with someone. Playing one woman army wasn't going to get this job done. The Captain was too good.

He had to dodge another sweep of her wings, then quickly bring the nodachi up to parry her katars. Zariel tried to take the opportunity, throwing her kusurigama, but the Captain seemed to know it was coming and knocked it away with her other wing. Since Zariel was going full offensive, Axel focused on defense, keeping Tsaris from attacking the others, and trying to keep her busy enough to give his partner a chance to land a solid strike.

Zariel did try, but it seemed as if the Captain had six limbs. Tsaris was always ready with a foot, a wing, or a hand, making doing anything to her seemingly next to impossible. It made Zariel angry.

Tsaris kicked Axel, staggering him, then turned to hit Zariel with a two step wing combo, sending her sprawling. Tsaris leaped to drive the katars into her, but Axel intercepted, staying close and giving Zariel time to stand.

There was so much for him to do everywhere, Peregrine almost didn't notice the green tendrils that started to spread out from their improvised exit, coming closer to them. That definitely went under need to know. "The guy with the green thumb is back!" He shouted to Aiden. "And he's coming from behind us!"

Great. They couldn't stay here. Aiden looked out over the crowd of green soldiers, noting the telltale colors of more Captains making their way over. And they had nowhere to go. So what to do? He pushed down his feelings of uncertainty. They weren't going to help here.

"Stay along the wall," he found himself shouting. "Move to the doors!" That was on his side. Accordingly, he grit his teeth and started forcing his way through the enemy. Plumes of fire helped with that.

Liam, who was next in the line, shuffled sideways to keep with him, prompting the same action in the others, and they slowly began to make headway.

* * *

AN: And it's back into battle for the majority of the gang. At least they weren't all asleep and rudely intruded on!


	43. Makes the Prey Fear

Too slowly. The rest of the Captains began to push through the Youja, each hoping for their chance to rend apart one of the Ronin and gain higher standing in their master's graces.

A small man in armor that constantly shimmered between black and white as the light hit him broke through the soldiers, throwing something small as soon as it was clear. Masanori moved aside, letting it fly past him. It didn't have to hit to cause an effect. Mikhail couldn't help but shout with surprise as he was lifted gently into the air, suspended alongside Masanori. He tried to move but couldn't. Masanori was having no better success.

It meant a gap had formed in their lines, threatening to split them apart. "Aiden!" Peregrine called his attention to the fact, sending arrows flying as fast as he could.

Liam and Aiden reversed direction, trying to fill the gap before they were wedged too much apart. A man in smoky crystalline stepped in, cutting them off.

With what could only be called flair, Hidoshi gave a few sweeping arcs of his staff, bladed on both ends. Dark crystals rose to form a wall between Aiden and Liam, and the others.

"Use your powers!" Aiden shouted as loud as he could, hoping all of his allies could hear him. It was no longer time to conserve. He wanted to regroup, but they were nearly overwhelmed by the soldiers. There was this Captain, and more coming. Like the purple armored one that could be seen just behind the front lines of Youja. Liam was having trouble with Hidoshi, but they were too packed in for Aiden to switch places with him.

There was no time to be afraid or indecisive. Aiden pushed back the soldiers, giving himself a moment of elbow room. This battle might be drawn out; it would do no good to use his most exhausting ability again so soon. Holding his katanas close, he drew them apart and pushed them forward, sending a wall of incineration at his foes. He didn't know if the purple Captain would die from it or not, but it was worth a try.

Badum watched with some rising excitement as the blaze engulfed the soldiers before him, bearing down in an attempt to consume him, as well. He held the two orbs calmly at his sides, feeling the power wash over him. And capturing it, drawing in as much as he could before it passed and was gone.

"Thank you for that, Wildfire," he murmured, his mouth curling into a satisfied smile.

Masanori soon realized it wasn't that he _couldn't_ move, he just couldn't seem to get any momentum to _get_ anywhere. It was like being in a no gravity zone. With what these guys seemed able to do, that was probably exactly what it was. Reaching behind him with his naganita, he pressed it against the wall and pushed off. This bubble had caught only him and Mikhail, it wouldn't be very large. His surmise was correct and he managed to land on his feet when gravity reclaimed him. But the damage was done.

The crystal wall rose next to him, cutting him off from Liam and Aiden. Youja had pressed between Mikhail and the others, and swarmed him, now that he was loose.

They had been split apart.

Mikhail landed on the ground next to him, yari up and fighting, having followed his example. The soldiers were too tall for him to see through, but he knew that Zariel and Axel had been busy with the flying Captain, which would leave only Peregrine to guard them and he would easily be overwhelmed. Aiden was capable, he would have to look out for himself for now.

"We must help Strata and Halo," Masanori said, trying to take some of the heat off of Mikhail, leaving him more free to move and break through the line.

Mikhail's response was to push at the line, forcing it to part before him with heavy swings and thrusts of the yari. Aiden's shout cut through the din, soon followed by the distinctive sound of rushing fire. Mikhail wanted to use his powers, but he was afraid of hitting the others. Once they regrouped, it could be different. Shortly, he broke through.

Axel had broken off from the fight with Tsaris to deal with the encroaching mass of enemy soldiers. They had been forced back to the hole Masanori had made. Peregrine was trying to step around the vines that were growing, trying to catch him. Zariel was dealing with the Captain, but alone, it was a losing proposition.

Tsaris blocked her easily, and seeing Torrent and Hardrock rejoining the battle, she feinted, instantly drawing in the aggressive Cruelty. With a triumphant smile, she grabbed Zariel, carrying them both into the sky. She would deliver this one to her master, personally.

Zariel snarled, struggling in the Captain's strong grip. It did no good, and they were rising fast. Desperately, she threw her kusurigama at the wall. The tip caught in the mortar, as she'd hoped. The length played out, then snapped taught, halting their ascent.

With both hands encumbered, holding the Ronin, Tsaris beat her wings harder, trying to power through it. "Let go you insufferable human!"

"You let go!" Zariel retorted, grabbing the length of chain and trying to drag them back to the ground.

Peregrine, his eyes darting from place to place, trying to choose where his arrows were needed most in that moment, had watched helplessly as Zariel had been taken. He couldn't shoot, for fear of hitting her. Now though, with the women pulling different directions, he felt he could risk it. Zariel would have to worry about the landing for herself. He aimed carefully but quickly, and let it loose.

The arrow flew true and lodged in Tsaris' shoulder, causing her grip to loosen. It was enough. Zariel yanked on the chain, trying again to pull herself free. She was rewarded with the sudden rush of freefall.

Peregrine watched only long enough to see it work, then turned his attention back to what was going on around him. He almost fell backwards, into a tangle of vines when he saw a Youja looming over him. Mikhail was there, destroying the thing before it could harm him.

"Thanks!" Peregrine had to move again as a vine began twisting around his foot, and the ugly head of a more carnivorous variety began to grow a head large enough to make him extremely uncomfortable with being that close to it. They really had to get out of there.

Mikhail had already turned around, and ignored the words. Aiden had said to use their powers. It was certainly time for it. But how best to use them? He definitely didn't want to make those plants grow faster.

Masanori widened his stance, prepared to take some blows by the enemy, and slammed his naganita into the ground, closing his eyes. Axel noticed his vulnerability and came to his defense, keeping the Youja off of him. With a mighty groan, the ground before them opened up, cutting a yawning chasm that stretched the length of the court. It opened wider, until the Youja could no longer cross.

Brilliant! Mikhail swept the yari back and forth, bringing water leaping from the ground. He sent it crashing into the enemy soldiers in a wide, forceful wave. With a roar it washed the Youja into the chasm, clearing the battleground.

Zariel had managed to catch the wall, and dropped down the rest of the way. "That's the stuff!" She shouted exuberantly, helping dispatch the few remaining soldiers.

"That's great and all," Peregrine said, stepping clear of the hole. "But Aiden and Liam are still on the other side of that wall, these plants are going to eat me, and," he paused to take another shot at Tsaris. "We still have to deal with _them_!"

Yuri's head came through the wall, checking the surroundings. Zariel swung her kusuri-gama at it. "I wish she would just be dead and stay that way!"

"Me too!" Peregrine agreed heartily. The vegetation began to spill out the hole and creep towards them. "Looks like Aiden didn't get any of them," he said unnecessarily.

Masanori went to the crystal wall and started banging on it. They needed to get through.

For a moment, the Captains and Youja gathered on the far side of the chasm seemed stumped. It was too far for them to leap. The man in black or white armor seemed to figure out how to deal with that.

Miunn threw a star across the chasm, and it landed perfectly on the other side. He tossed another series of them, each one going less far, hanging suspended in the air.

Mikhail didn't understand what that was going to accomplish, focusing on eliminating the weeds that would otherwise threaten to overwhelm them.

"Incoming!" Axel shouted, pointing to the chasm.

Miuun simply stepped in, his powers over gravity allowing him to undulate his way through the field, and land on the other side. Nigi had enough of an idea to give himself a running start and float, chortling and laughing in gleeful anticipation to the other side. The Youja followed suit.

The evil twins appeared on the other side, glaring hatefully at them. Rin may no longer have had his _kojin_ , but they were far from the only beasts he had under his control. Proof of that was standing behind him in the form of a large beast reminiscent of a gorilla. It had been fitted with armor, making the _bora_ more difficult to kill. At Rin's sides slunk beasts a combination of snake and panther, _sjin_ , with large, feline eyes and pointed deadly fangs. He ran into the gravity free zone, followed by his pets. Their momentum carried them through.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Peregrine said sarcastically, rolling to the side as a plant grew teeth and chomped at him.

Aiden was prepared to find the Captain still alive. He was not prepared to see him looking completely untouched and smiling. Great, what did this guy do?

Badum didn't leave him to wonder. He raised both orbs, blasting purple beams at them.

"Look out!" Aiden warned Liam, having just enough time to lean away as the beam came at him.

Liam wasn't fast enough, and was struck in the back as he battled Hidoshi. He staggered to a cry of pain.

"Liam!" Aiden rushed in, pulling him back before Hidoshi hit him with the bladed weapon. He tried to block another beam with his sword, but it only allowed Hidoshi to come smoothly under his guard, hitting him with a hard fist in his solar plexus. The beam caught him, and he went down, just able to realize that the power felt familiar. It was his own. He couldn't get his breath back in time to warn Liam as the Aussie started up his powers.

"Leave him alone!" He shouted, spinning one of the katanas. Around him, winds gathered and leaves appeared out of the air, turning into an autumn cyclone.

Hidoshi tried to deflect the razor edged leaves as they clawed at him, bu there were far too many, and he found himself retreating back against the wall he'd grown, creating another barrier to keep the leaves away.

Badum walked into it, tasting Venom's powers. They were good, too. Quickly, the cyclone died down, consumed by the Captain.

"He's absorbing our powers," Aiden gasped, forcing himself back up. "He uses them against us. Be careful."

"Got it," Liam acknowledged, running to intercept Badum before he could unleash it against them. Maybe he could do better against this Captain.

That left Aiden to face Hidoshi. The Captain stepped out from behind his improvised shelter. He looked mildly perturbed, but certainly undaunted. The crystal wall curled around them, with a grand sweep of his arm, completely closing them off from the rest of the courtyard.

"I am Hidoshi," the Captain informed him with a polite bow. "Champion of my Lord's arenas. It will be my pleasure to extend my reputation."

"I wouldn't get ahead of yourself," Aiden tried to size him up. "I've already killed one of you, and survived others." He was a little bit taller, and possibly faster than the Captain, though he knew better than to underestimate this one.

"Challenge accepted," Hidoshi said in his pleasant, mild voice, smiling.

Aiden didn't wait for any more words. He had hoped to see eruptions of power from his allies on the other side of the wall, but all he could hear was the clash of weapons. It bothered him, not being able to see what was going on. Deep purple beams sprayed near him, causing him to duck and dodge. Being hit once had been enough to tell him he didn't want anymore of that. To do list: Kill the Captain, help Liam kill the other Captain, break through the crystal wall and kill all the other Captains. At least, he thought, as he lunged at the crystalmancer, there weren't any more Youja to contend with on this side of things.

Hidoshi parried him easily and smoothly, getting a sense for Aiden's style and capabilities. It would be time to go on the offensive soon enough.

Liam was having a hard time getting close to Badum. The purple and silver armored Captain continued to elude him almost effortlessly, fluidly bending and agilely evading his every attempt to connect. He was downright slippery. He kept Liam on his toes, too, sending beams of power at him whenever he thought he had a chance at hitting Venom. Liam was worried about him hitting Aiden again, and tried to keep him too busy to get off a cheap shot. Unfortunately, he was hard pressed to avoid the beams as they came at him randomly, frequently, keeping him away.

Aiden sensed the change a moment before it came. A pleased smile crossed Hidoshi's handsome face, and his style and tactics changed. He began to bring his powers into play, as well as a far more aggressive change of pace. The crystals of his armor chimed in time to his powerful, fluid movements, and caught and refracted the light as he moved. He acted as if he was in the arena, showing off for fans who simply hadn't seen him yet.

Aiden, far less experienced and skilled was pushed back. It was all he could do to keep from being sliced by one end of the staff or the other, or tripped as crystals rose by his feet. With a gallant sweep, Hidoshi sent a wave growing fast, on a straight course for Wildfire. Aiden was surprised and jerked back to keep from being hit in the face by the crystals as they erupted out of the ground, but Hidoshi was already moving and tripped him neatly with the staff while his balance was precarious.

Falling, he noticed a lone man standing on the wall surrounding Talpa's fortress. It must be another Captain, but why wasn't he doing anything? Then his gaze caught on two figures, as Tsaris took Zariel up into the sky. He wanted to help, and tried to get off a blast of fire, but Hidoshi was standing over him, plunging the staff at him.

Aiden's eyes widened, and he reacted, sweeping his katanas to the side, taking the blade with them, scraping harmlessly across him. The metal of his swords reflected an energy beam, sending it crashing into the wall of crystals, making them chime in protest.

The crystal wave that had gotten him into this trouble grew a sharp spike that grew at him with great speed. Aiden moved his body around, narrowly avoiding impact.

Liam had followed the beam as it had escaped him, trying to harm his downed leader. He tracked it as it bounced off the luckily timed swords, striking the wall. It was worth a shot. Feigning handling the Captain worse than he could, he let himself be driven to the wall that separated them from their allies. There was a shudder than ran through the earth. That must be Masanori, or another Captain.

Driven up against the wall, he stuck a sword into it, for apparent support. He let himself be hit by one of the beams, steeling himself for the pain, and crying out when it hit. Badum smiled, aligning the orbs next to each other, and blasted a much stronger, far more powerful beam at his cornered opponent.

Liam waited till it left the Captain to pull himself aside. Those things did hurt. The blast hit the wall, fracturing off and rebounding around their closed space. Badum tried to catch as many of them as he could, but one hit Hidoshi, making him grunt and stagger, not having expected that to happen.

Desperately, Liam glanced at the wall, to see if anything had been changed. Yes! Though it had bounced away, the initial impact had put a great dent in the crystals, leaving them deeply damaged. Close like this, he could hear a pounding sound from the other side. Someone else was trying to break through. Triumph coursed through him, but he knew it would be difficult to reproduce. The Captain would be wary of doing that again.

There was a slight hissing sound that drew his notice, and he saw that his inherently corrosive sword was slowly eating away at the crystals where he had plunged it into the wall. He had to dodge another beam, but he moved to where the wall had been damaged, and plunged three more of his swords into it. That would help weaken it. Taking a firm hold on the last two, he again went on the offensive.

* * *

AN: Hopefully, they've all learned enough to survive. It would be interesting, though, to leave it up to Akio and Else, wouldn't it?


	44. And Go to Ground

Aiden had a chance to get up when Hidoshi was hit by the beam, and he took it. Sparing Liam a glance as the Captain rebalanced himself, Aiden saw what the Aussie was up to, and silently praised his quick thinking. Now, if he could just keep Hidoshi distracted so he wouldn't repair the wall, something just might give.

Where there was trouble, it seemed bound to multiply. Aiden just saw Yuri come through the wall out of the corner of his eye. He was having enough trouble with Hidoshi, how was he supposed to deal with her, too? The same way he'd gotten through everything else. Faith.

"I have Wildfire under control," Hidoshi said politely as Yuri started to intervene. "Eliminate Venom."

"You don't tell me what to do," Yuri retorted in irritation. And yet, Badum did seem to be having more trouble. Accordingly, she broke off to take the fight to Liam.

"No," Aiden stepped in front of her.

"Funny," she said, and phased through him.

He seemed to dance around her, keeping her between him and Hidoshi, much to both Captain's irritation. Working around this way, he soon had Hidoshi facing away from Badum, and let loose with a blast of fire. Yuri dematerialized herself immediately, sending the fire flashing straight through her to hit Hidoshi.

The crystals covering his chestplate helped protect him, and the Captain was only staggered with a grunt. "Clever."

Aiden had at least managed to succeed in his main goal. Yuri was sufficiently angered to forget her intention of helping Badum, and focused instead on him.

The best way to deal with her, it seemed, was to keep her on the defensive, so she didn't have time to slip that shortsword right into him, as Aiden had very narrowly avoided.

He wasn't going to get to have things his way.

The ground rose beneath him in a ragged, crystalline ledge, causing him to fall over backwards. He caught himself on a hand with reflexes that were quickly growing faster. He was about to pull back to his feet, but Yuri had come right through the obstacle, and had bad intentions. Reversing directions, he used the hand for a base and flipped his legs over, landing on his feet, leaving her to recover from plunging the sword into air.

Hidoshi wasn't about to be left out of the fight. A leap took him to the top of the growth that had disrupted Aiden a moment ago, and then he pushed off, twisting gracefully, and landing with the weapon already in action. He swept the staff up at Aiden's side, already keying his body to move in and deliver a blow, then twist to swing the blade around slice his young enemy from the other side.

Aiden was just in time to block the first blow, feeling pushed back. A nervous look told him Yuri was lunging again, and he was going to be too close. There was so much to keep track of, but he was aware of Hidoshi coming in close, his arm drawn back. Keeping a sword locked against the staff, he span to that side, pushing the staff away as he moved.

Yuri growled with frustration as Hidoshi was positioned before her, instead of the young man she had targeted. Her short sword sank into the other Captain, but she kept it incorporeal, preventing him from taking damage. She nearly reconsidered it, though.

A clank had drawn Aiden's attention, and he saw that one of the swords had fallen out of the crystal wall, soon to be followed by the rest. It had to be getting weak, now. He broke off from the Captains, rushing over to try throwing his weight into it, hoping to break through. "Liam!" He shouted, as he ran. They would have to go together.

Liam had come close to hitting the slippery Captain he was fighting once, but Badum had no intention of getting sliced. Certainly not by those swords. Breaking his attention to see why Aiden was calling him, he left the fight. He didn't want to get left behind. He nervously saw the other two Captains coming right behind his leader, the one riding a black crystal wave that was rising tall and beginning to slope down, gathering speed. A purple beam just missed him, and he made a sound of frustration, forced to move more erratically.

He had almost made it, when the wall suddenly broke, but from the other side. Masanori was thrown into their side of things, obviously the object of force that had destroyed it. A huge, apelike creature tore at the opening, making it wider to try to get through and continue his attack on Hardrock. Aiden was buried under the crystals, disappearing under their weight as he hadn't been expecting that to happen, and had been too close to get out of the way.

Liam almost met the same trouble, but dodged aside before he could be buried as well. A purple beam shot past him, striking the ape. The _bora_ was enraged, and went thundering past them all, straight for Badum. The purple armored Captain rolled aside, trying to stay out of its crushing grip.

"Rin!" He shouted. "Get this thing under control!"

The ape snatched him up, but the twin had received the message and redirected his monster. The _bora_ dropped Badum, and returned to his original target, who had managed to stand.

Masanori assessed the situation as he drew breath back into his lungs. Liam was recovering by the wall, three Captains, including the evasive woman in the dress, were all active, the ape would soon return to its job, and no sign of Aiden.

He didn't intend to be used as a battering ram again, and tried to avoid the _bora_ to that end. The beast was fast and strong, giving him little room to work. The armor was not impenetrable, but it made taking it down all that much harder. A purple beam struck him, shifting his footing, and he almost grunted with the impact. It gave the beast an opening.

Liam hadn't been sure what to do, but a glance at Masanori suggested he could use the help. He saw Hidoshi and Yuri look at him, sending a flash of panic through his mind. Taking a breath he ran to help Masanori, telling himself to just take one moment at a time. That put him in position in time to raise the swords and block the thing's armored hand before it could swat Hardrock. The strength of the beast slid him backwards, but he held firm.

"Where is Aiden?" Masanori asked, moving to deal with Hidoshi.

"He disappeared under the-"

There was movment at the wall, and the man in question rose, looking battered but irritated. He had managed to recover Liam's other four swords in the process of exuming himself.

"Never mind," Liam finished, his attention going back to the ape creature.

Badum sent a beam hurtling towards Wildfire, but Aiden stepped aside. It was the last of his stored power, and he was angry to have missed.

"Incoming!" The Irishman shouted, sending fire roaring towards the beast. "Masanori!"

Liam moved away from the flames, not wanting to be crisped as well.

At the sound of his name, Hardrock knew something more was at play, and he paid close attention to what happened in response. The purple armored Captain was trying to get into the path of the fire. He was the only one, and the act itself was unusual. Breaking off from Hidoshi, he quickly moved to prevent Badum from leaping into the blast, flying into him and knocking him to the ground as the searing heat rushed past them.

The plume hit the creature full on in the back, drawing a blood curdling roar of pain as thick fur was burned away or set ablaze. It was hot enough to partially melt the armor on contact, certainly melding it to it's skin. But that didn't stop the beast, it enraged it.

Aiden had taken off after launching his fire, coming to join Liam and Masanori. Hidoshi had moved in to assault the Australian, but leaped aside as the _bora's_ fist swung around in its screaming pain, hitting the young man and sending him sprawling.

As he was getting up, Hidoshi grew his black crystals, raising them to encase him and hold him still. Liam's eyes went wide as he was soon immobilized, his head alone exposed. With a bow and a flourish of the weapon, Hidoshi swung it around to sever that head from its neck. Liam shouted in fear.

There was a sharp clang, followed by continuous clashing as Aiden intervened and again engaged the Captain. "Masanori!" He shouted, unable to fight Hidoshi and break Liam free. Venom couldn't be left like that for long, not with the woman and the ape at large.

Masanori had tried to end the Captain when he had pinned him, but the man was slippery, making it hard to both keep him under control and position the naganita. The orbs seemed almost attached to his hands, and he used them to hit Hardrock. Masanori recognized his desperation as one born of mortal fear, leading him to believe it would be an easy thing to finish him if he would just hold still. Aiden's call came about the same moment Yuri resurfaced. She had slipped through the ground, coming up from below, ghosting through Badum's body to lunge at Masanori.

He leaned back instinctively, forced away from the purple Captain. Getting away from her and to his feet, he saw what it was Aiden needed now, and rushed the distance to break Liam free before the _bora_ got ideas. A sudden pain hit him in the shoulder, and he knew it had been Badum. It nearly made his step falter, but he continued on.

"Thanks for the recharge," Badum said to Yuri, shooting off his power before regaining his feet.

"At least you didn't miss this time," she answered, taking off after Hardrock.

Badum glared at her, lining up another shot. The enraged _bora_ had come between him and his targets, forcing him to reposition himself instead.

It seemed for the moment all recognition between friend and foe had fried with the monster's skin, and with a great bellow it crashed into Aiden and Hidoshi's fight, sweeping at both of them with huge hands, trying to grab and crush them. They broke off from each other, both concerned with this threat.

Masanori came up to Liam and quickly scrutinized the situation. The swords were sticking up, giving him a good idea of how his arms were positioned, but there was no clue as to where his legs lay exactly. It was enough to start. He drove the naganita in close to an arm, forcing the weapon through with incredible strength.

"Thank you!" Liam gasped. He saw something else. "Look out!"

Smoothly withdrawing the naganita, Masanori turned to meet whichever threat was plaguing him now. It was the woman, and she was already swinging her short sword at him. Blocking would do no good, and she was close. Masanori decided to move into her, well through her, really. It happened so fast, she didn't react in time to deal the damage she could have, and instead turned to him with an angry sound.

Heavy, pounding steps shook the ground, and Masanori didn't need to be told the ape creature had decided to attack them. He turned around to see how close it was, in time to roll aside, narrowly avoiding a hand that had already picked him up and crushed him once.

Yuri saw no reason to fear the thing, and saw Liam as a most enticing target. She had been using her powers constantly though, and it wasn't something even she could keep up forever. That was alright, there was likely only minutes left before this battle was over, and they could present the Ronin's bloody remains to their master.

The flowing dress-like armor drew the notice of the beast, and he tried to crush Yuri, dropping a huge fist on her with enough force to put a small crater in the ground. The Captain's head and shoulders appeared through the top of his hand, as she pulled herself back up through the ground. She'd had to let her feet phase as well, or risk them being destroyed. She was growing irritated.

Not more so than the _bora_. Things usually went smush under his hands, they didn't ignore him. It didn't compute, and the constant pain turned every thought into fury. It began to pummel the ground, trying anything it could to make the woman in the dress turn into a pasty smear.

Aiden and Masanori both took the moment to work on freeing Liam. Wildfire's skin tingled, and he moved aside just in time to send the purple beam ricocheting off of Venom's prison, pinging off the wall from there, straight back to the ape, striking it in the eye. If it had been at full force, the beam would have gone straight through to its brain. Instead, it only lost the eye, sending it into such fury it was no longer even choosing targets, simply striking around it.

Aiden and Masanori were nearly frantic in their efforts to release Liam, and were finally rewarding with the breaking of crystals. In another moment, they had him freed, and Aiden returned his swords.

"Get back to the others," Aiden said, another beam just missing them as Badum was forced to move at the wrong time. They ran for the gap in the wall, from where they could clearly hear more fighting.

Hidoshi went wide, skirting the ape, running to close the distance as the Ronin went through the hole in his beautiful wall. Badum was taking longer, his fear of physical damage awakened by the impressive presence of the wild _bora_ , but Yuri was coming close. They would soon have the Ronin trapped between them.

It was no more orderly on the other side. Peregrine was fully occupied trying to hold Tsaris at bay. They would be in real trouble if she found an opening to make landfall again. That left Mikhail, Zariel, and Axel dealing with everything else.

Zariel was under attack by the panther serpents, and she was dallying at the edge of some large plants with carnivorous heads, obviously hoping to ensnare the beasts in them. Axel was taking on both Rin and Miunn, having to deal with Youja on the side. His face was set in extreme concentration, his combat prowess being thoroughly tested. Mikhail was still trying to keep the worst of the plants at bay, and had a creepy little pygmy thing tracking him, as well as most of the soldiers. Reinforcements were necessary.

With no time to actually think it through, Aiden started shouting orders, following his gut. "Masanori, Axel, guard our flank," he threw himself into the fray, helping give everyone room to change around. "Liam, plants, Mikhail with me. Zariel, get those things out of here!"

It took some moments, but everyone started to fall into their new positions. For a small time, the battle seemed to turn in their favor, as the Ronin attacked with renewed efforts. Aiden began to hope maybe they could do it this time. It wasn't like they had much of a choice.

Just as the tide turned for them, it turned against them. Now that they had again established a line, it meant there was less to hinder the Captains' full efforts. Miunn threw another star, arcing over their heads, and hitting the wall. Gravity increased so much, Axel and Masanori were driven to the ground, unable to break its hold.

Aiden left Mikhail and Zariel to rush to try and block the gap, afraid that the Captains would kill them. There was little point in the servants of Talpa getting close enough to do that job, they would simply have been brought down as well. No, this was to create a weakness. It worked, making Aiden take on the Captains Masanori and Axel had been holding at bay. He was forced back quickly.

The plant growth seemed to accelerate, spreading out across the wall they had been relying on. "I can't stop them!" Liam said, trying to move faster. It was no good.

Peregrine was in danger of being separated from them by the plants as they snapped and grabbed at him. Tsaris was toying with him, waiting for him to be grabbed and consumed by the greenery.

Even Nigi seemed to know this was the time to strike, and he hit Mikhail with his paralyzing darts, taking him down, hardly waiting for him to fall to rush in and try to find someplace to take a bite from.

Aiden let loose with more fire, trying to drive them back. He had been using a lot, and it was an expenditure he was still unaccustomed to, fatiguing him quickly. His arms and legs were shaking now, but he hardly had time to notice. They were on the very edge of being overwhelmed.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Zariel swept the pygmy off of Mikhail.

"I know!" Aiden shouted back. "Any suggestions?"

"One," she unleashed her ultimate. "Quake with Fear!" She cried, slamming the chain end of her kusuri-gama into the ground. Instantly, dozens of chains erupted, bursting out of the ground to entrap the Captains. The _sjin_ were agile enough to escape their grasp, but they were the only ones, and they set to attempting to break through the chains holding their master. Even the _bora_ that had broken through and happened to step into Miunn's gravity bubble was arrested, giving them a much needed moment to breath.

"Those chains won't hold for long," Zariel warned as she picked Mikhail up.

As if to point out the futility of the restraints for _one_ of the captains, Badum started to draw power from the chains. Liam chased him away desperately. How were they going to deal with him?

The gravity bubble expired, freeing Axel and Masanori. Breathing hard through crushed lungs, they rejoined the others, helping with the plants that still grew furiously, thanks to Ruu on the other side of the chasm.

"I don't have enough energy to take us away," Axel told his leader. "I can do a flare, though."

"Okay," Aiden looked around, trying to decide where to go. His eyes hit the chasm. "Masanori," he said in a low voice. "How deep is that?"

"We can survive the drop," was the measured answer.

"Peregrine," Aiden saw the chains straining. And not working on another one of the Captains. Yuri had dropped silently, trying to sneak up on them, but Zariel foiled that. "Get rid of the flying one, Axel get ready."

Peregrine frowned. 'Peregrine figure this out, Peregrine figure that out', what did they think he was? The memory of that arrow in the museum sprang to mind. Oh. He was air element. Maybe it _was_ simple. Drawing the bowstring back, he focused, waiting for her to get close enough for this to have maximum effectiveness. Here she came. With a jaunty smile, he released it.

"Now!" Aiden shouted, closing his eyes.

The Dane responded immediately, causing a brilliant, blinding flash to fill the air. The Captains were all affected, even Ruu across the chasm, and Tsaris as the arrow flew past her. It may have missed, but the tremendous blast of air that accompanied it sent her spiraling away from them, twisting out of control.

Badum had to close his eyes as well, but he reached out with the orbs, greedily absorbing the light, causing it to die quickly. But not quickly enough.

By the time the light expired, the Captains were free of their chains, and the Ronins were out of sight.

Tsaris flew back to the courtyard. Seeing none of them, she growled in anger, and screamed down into the chasm. She skimmed the bottom, it's entire length, but found nothing. Where had they gone? With irritation, she realized Halo must have teleported them again. They would have to be found all over. She flew back up to the castle, and perched on a spire, watching the other Captains search.

Most of them seemed to have no idea where to look, but Rin was sending his _sjin_ down into the chasm to see for himself. Ruu had the same idea, growing his senses into its depths. She snorted. They weren't there. The other Captains still seemed confused, milling around, or scattering to check anything that seemed possible. It was time to look elsewhere. With powerful beats of her wings, she was off again, completely unaware of the two spies who had watched her watch from the rooftop.

* * *

AN: One of these days, they'll have to stop running! Live to fight another day though, right?


	45. One Step at a Time

In Aiden's mind, what Masanori was doing now was just as cool and appreciated as anything he'd seen him do. They had jumped into the chasm, Peregrine using his control of air to cushion their fall as they got close to the bottom.

Hardrock had apparently already been thinking about what to do once they landed. His solution had been to open a passage into the side of the wall, and close it behind them.

That's what he was doing now, forcing a section of earth and rock to displace itself for their passage, and then replacing it to hide their retreat. Everyone was exhausted, and most of them were sporting new wounds. Everyone except Peregrine had been marked by the battle. Liam had paused to cure Mikhail of the paralyzing agent the pygmy used, getting him back on his feet.

"We should be underneath the castle, now," Masanori broke the weary silence.

"Great," Peregrine leaned against an earthen wall, trying to ignore how close everything was. "We can just stay here till we're ready to hit them again."

Aiden shook his head, looking as exhausted as the worst of them. "Akio and Else won't be able to find us."

"Besides," Zariel gave a huff. "We're pretty far away from the action down here."

"It would be nice if that was the point," Liam sighed.

"Where are we going to hide this time?" Mikhail asked, looking at the dirt above them.

"We'll have to figure it out once we get up there," Aiden drew a long breath. "Whenever you're ready, Masanori."

With a nod that verged on tired, Masanori went through the necessary motions, and they were soon standing in a hallway. It stretched in both directions, dimly lit by dying torches. It seemed abandoned.

Aiden looked both ways, knowing they were going to have to make a choice. Before someone could ask, he went left, leading quietly. Soft clinks and clanks told him the others were following. After several minutes, they came to a door. The metal was rusted, and the wood looked old. It was tempting to stay here, but what if it was too hard for Akio and Else to find them? They needed to regroup in force.

A moment's consideration, during which everyone was kind enough not to question him, then he stepped forward to better examine the lock. There was no way they could get to the other side of this door without breaking it, or the door itself, and their presence would eventually be discovered. Of course, it would be locked on the other side, deterring the very people they did need to find them.

He nearly took his swords to it, but remembered they had a better set of tools. "Liam? Do you mind breaking this?"

"Sure," Liam stepped forward. The lock was complicated, but there were three obvious points of weakness that should undo the whole thing. He carefully set his sword to them, one after the other, and watched, nearly hypnotized, as the acid ate through each with disturbing speed.

Aiden tried to catch the pieces as they fell, but several still fell with dull thuds and clangs. Setting them down, he looked over his team. Tired, but ready. He felt badly for them. It would be good to find some sort of safety. Maybe they could come back here once Akio and Else found them, if it was still safe.

There was a concerning purple flash as he began to ease the door open, but nothing seemed to happen. Practically holding his breath, Aiden opened it further, its long rusted hinges groaning loudly. Another short hallway, and then a flight of stairs, leading up.

They were already committed, so up it was. Masanori and Zariel moved up with him, just behind him as they crept quickly up the stairs. The landing was empty. They were yet alone. Aiden had no idea where they were, only that they were somewhere at the bottom of the fortress.

Where were they going to go? Aiden pondered this problem as they continued on quietly, down more halls and looking into rooms. Another store room? One of these abandoned sleeping quarters? He felt very exposed, knowing they would be easy to find. Their enemies would be even more determined and ruthless this time, frustrated with their repeated escapes.

Most of these rooms seemed too open, and it felt too soon to take cover in one of them. He knew the others had questions rising in their minds as he continued to pass them up. He was going to have to choose one soon. Up ahead were more steps. Try the next floor, see if something felt better there?

There was a quiet sound that was all too quickly growing louder. Armored feet running their way. Aiden turned and pointed back down the hall. Instantly the others obeyed, hurrying back the way they had come. Axel chose a room and slipped in, followed by the rest of them as the enemy feet hit the stairs.

What had given them away? Aiden wondered nervously as he tried to stay out of sight, yet close to the door. This was going to be hard, once they were found. He found himself wishing fervently that Akio and Else would hurry it up and find them. Those feet seemed to belong to the Youja, and they swept past them blindly. Any others that came wouldn't overlook them so easily.

It must have been that door. Aiden chided himself for opening it now. Should he have asked Masanori to take them to another part of the castle, try again from there? It was too late for that, now. Another wave of footsteps were crashing down the stair well. Who did these belong to?

He nearly reeled back when Tsaris' face came into the room, looking around. He raised his swords to attack her, moving forward, but something was odd. She withdrew, scowling.

"Wait," Akio whispered to him.

Aiden wanted to laugh in relief. His prayers were answered. Instead, he stayed quiet, thanking his Maker, and waited for Akio to give the word. More of the Captains looked in on them, seeing nothing, and passed by. That still left the problem of the twins. Those panther snakes could probably detect them, and the plants as well.

"Follow me," Akio whispered again, at a lull in the activity.

Aiden could just sense him through the armor. Apparently he had been too distracted to notice his presence earlier. Making sure everyone was moving, he trailed that feeling, going up the stairs and down another short hall. Akio took a turn into a room, and was followed, Else bringing up the rear.

His hands found a nearly invisible panel in the wall, and a secret door rose, revealing a passage that ran behind the walls. Aiden didn't need to be told to go in, and did so without hesitation. Once the door had slid closed behind them, Akio let their cloak drop. Taking the lead again, he led them through the dark passageway until they came to an intersection.

"This should be safe," he gestured. "I don't think anyone even remembers these exist."

"What are they?" Aiden asked, glad there were a few functioning torches still sputtering life at the corners.

"Servant's passages," Else explained. "Nobles and their guests often didn't want to have to see their servants more often than was necessary, so passages like these were usually constructed within the castle. It was also a way for the servants to get to their destinations more quickly. We found them by accident when we were looking for you."

"Aren't we in danger of some servants coming across us here?" Mikhail looked at the long, dark halls stretching in four directions.

Else shook her head. "Fortunately we're in one of the abandoned sections of the castle. There aren't even any slaves, here."

Axel was standing next to her, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. His tired face looked less worn, now that his sister was back. "How did you find us?"

"We kept alert for excess activity," Akio crouched on the floor, getting out the scribe's paper he had stolen. "When we found it, we followed it as quickly as we could. We knew you probably wouldn't be in good shape for another battle so soon after that one. I doubt it, but does anyone have a pen or something we can draw with?"

"I do," Peregrine had to send his armor away, taking one pen out of his shirt pocket. He shrugged at the others' curious looks. "I'm a training businessman, pens are essential." He called Strata back, not wanting to be left any more exposed than necessary.

"What did you find?" Aiden asked, joining Akio on the floor. Everyone crowded around, curious to see what he was drawing.

Akio got up and grabbed a torch, handing it to Aiden so that he could still see what he was doing. "A lot."

Else took over explaining what little they knew of the Captains as Akio drew a sketch of the castle.

"There is a high value prisoner here, but we didn't have time to locate him," she continued. "The woman, the one with what I believe to be the powers of persuasion, mentioned him. Apparently they have been torturing him, trying to break him down, but he hasn't given in yet, and it sounds he has become unresponsive."

"And this," Akio was finishing a side sketch and placing it in the center. "Is their gatehouse. At least, we believe as much."

Aiden and the others leaned closer to get a better look. He frowned, not quite sure what he was looking at.

"This crystal would seem to be the focus for the power they can shoot through it, and I'm sure it amplifies that power tremendously," Akio pointed with the pen. "These two pools, one was Earth, and the other I didn't recognize." Moving the instrument up, he continued. "This, thing here, emits light. Else and I discovered we can move it. And the crystal. We are assuming," he put the pen down. "That it works by positioning the crystal over a pool, then moving the light to align with the crystal. We decided not to experiment."

"But wouldn't it already have been positioned over Earth in that case?" Axel frowned.

Akio shrugged. "It may be the hard to define and immaterial gate that nearly killed you getting past. Since it seemed closed, they may only open it to let their armies through."

"And take them back," Mikhail said quietly, the pain of memory ripping his family away again.

"So we should find some way to close it," Aiden brought a hand to his forehead, trying to think his way through this. If they destroyed it, could they ever get home again?

"There is one more thing," Else's face darkened as she described the pits they had found, and the methods they used to create their abominations of soldiers.

"That is so wrong!" Liam tried not to shout, looking sick.

Else nodded, finishing her bad news. "And I am sure I saw Mikhail's people in there."

Mikhail stood slowly, his hands clenched tightly into fists. "They have my people?" His voice was dark with growing rage. "They are trying to take their souls?" He abruptly started down one of the halls.

"Mikhail," Aiden was still trying to get past the horror this place was capable of. "Wait-"

"I will not 'wait'!" The Russian growled back.

Else beat the others in intercepting him. "We need to make a plan, Mikhail. Otherwise everyone could die without saving any of them."

"They are suffering, as we speak, and you ask me to be patient?" Mikhail glared at her.

Else couldn't look at him. She nodded. "Yes."

After another moment, he returned to his position, staring at Aiden.

Aiden instantly started to sweat. How was he supposed to make all of this work? His felt his brain starting to freeze up. There were too many important things to do, too many questions.

"So if we bust the gate," Zariel spoke up. "We can't go home, right?"

"I could still try to get us back," Axel shook his head. "But something else stepped in, which is the only reason we got here in the first place. I can't do it by myself."

"And if we don't bust up their crystal, then they'll still be able to keep coming through. That seems pretty clear cut to me," she continued on, looking unperturbed. "So destroy everything in that gatehouse, go get Talpa-"

"Whoa, whoa, back up," Peregrine interrupted her. "If we destroy everything in there, we'll never get the chance to go back home."

"Yeah," Liam couldn't help but join him. "Shouldn't we give ourselves some chance? Besides asking Axel? Because we can't do that."

"Hey, I knew this could be a one way trip," Zariel looked irritated. "We all did. So what?"

"So," Liam stared at her. How could she even ask that? But the words faltered. He had known it was possible, but to take any hope of it away...

"And what if they just rebuild it?" Peregrine asked.

"They may have no reason to," Masanori told him. "Once we destroy their master."

"Say," Peregrine turned to him. "Just say we aren't strong enough to kill Talpa, what then?"

"Then they will need to take time to rebuild their mechanism," Masanori answered calmly. "It may be enough to allow the Date's to find a way to fight them from Earth."

"That's a slim hope," Peregrine retorted. "They still can't find a way to power anything under those clouds."

"What about my people?" Mikhail demanded. "No one is even thinking about them!"

"I don't know how to save your people," Akio tried to be as gentle about it as he could. "Even if we stormed down there and freed them, where would they go? We still have to face Talpa, and we can't do that while trying to protect a couple hundred people. We'd be offering them up for slaughter."

"Send them through the gate!" Mikhail looked at him threateningly.

Akio didn't back down, keeping his voice level. "I don't know how to make it work. I am assuming I know how to make it open, but I don't know how to actually use it to send anything anywhere. Besides, I agree that the gate should be destroyed."

Mikhail stood again, muttering angrily in Russian.

"I might be able to send them home," Axel said quietly.

Zariel rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air. "Sure, let's just sacrifice you while we're at it. Scrap the one reason we came here. Talpa needs to go, or he'll just keep doing this to our people. He'll take over our world and throw every last one of our species into his pits."

"That doesn't mean we can turn a blind eye to those who need our help right now," Axel argued.

"Oh come on," Zariel sounded exasperated. "I thought you were capable of seeing the bigger picture!"

"My brother is," Else said hotly. "Your accusations are not appreciated. Sometimes there are things just as large to see, whether or not you want to with your blind dedication to your great-grandfather's cause."

"Leave my grandfather out of this unless you intend to honor his efforts!"

"Everyone settle down," Aiden said quietly. Listening to their discussion seemed to have gotten his mind to work again. It was still turning too slowly, but it was turning. He just needed a little more time to work through this, and he couldn't have Mikhail storming off and getting killed. "We can figure this out without shouting."

Glares slowly fell to the floor, and the young men and women returned to their seats. Except for Mikhail, who stayed where he was, on the verge of running off. They waited for Aiden to speak, but he wasn't ready yet, still digesting everything.

Masanori had told him that he didn't always ask what was wrong or right, but what was necessary or not. It was necessary to kill Talpa, but if they couldn't, then they should at least do what they could to hinder him. It didn't seem right to take away the hope of going home from them, but destroying some of the demon's access to Earth felt necessary.

Strictly speaking, it wasn't necessary to save those people from the hideous torments they were suffering as they were twisted into something worse than only dead. Aiden's thoughts stopped at that. No, it wasn't necessary, but it felt completely wrong to leave them there. He realized then he couldn't do only what was necessary, he had to try to do what was right.

He raised his head, looking over each of them. "I think I know what we need to do, but I need to know first, are you willing to give up your chance to go home, in the effort to keep Talpa from getting back in? Please be honest with me." He wanted to go home, too, but he'd seen what these things were capable of, and he would give it up for any chance to keep it from happening further.

"Don't insult me," Zariel snorted.

"I am committed," Akio said simply.

"Yes," was Masanori's stout answer.

The twins didn't even need to consult. "We will serve as we are called to," Axel answered for both of them. The statement made Aiden twinge with guilt for what he was about to ask next.

"It's no good to say no, is it?" Peregrine said somewhat caustically.

"If you want to go home, I can try to make that happen, before we face Talpa and destroy the gate," Aiden answered. The look that crossed Axel's face gave him the idea the young Dane knew what he was getting at. He couldn't address that, not yet. Liam and Peregrine both looked at him, surprised.

Liam's especially brightened at the thought of getting back, shedding this war and seeing his mother again. Then his face fell. They would all still be here, fighting to keep people like her safe. He sighed and tried to run his hands through his hair, encountering the helmet instead. This thing had called him, chosen him, just like all the others. He wasn't the best out of them, in his eyes not by a long shot, but he knew he had helped a lot. They needed him. This, he realized, was part of war. His mom's heart would be broken, but maybe it would keep her safe. "No, I'll stay."

It wasn't as hard a decision for Peregrine to reach. Despite his talk, he didn't feel as uncomfortable with this as he thought he should. He ought to want to go home, right? Back to safety, back to living his normal life. Back to boring. He had found a certain thrill with the fighting. The danger made him feel more alive than he remembered ever feeling before. He was appalled to realize he was _enjoying_ himself, and that he owed part of that to the people around him. They were so much more real and deep then the people he was used to being around. "I'm in," he slid his provocative grin over to Zariel. "Can't have her talking behind my back now, can I?"

"Don't start with me," she growled, but her surprise softened it. She had really expected him to back out.

"Aiden, my people," Mikhail was still standing.

"I know, we're getting there," Wildfire said. "I just need to get one thing settled at a time."

"I don't care whether I get to go home or not," Mikhail kept his arms crossed.

Aiden felt guilty for feeling relieved. After all, they had just cemented the sacrifice of their futures, but it was nice to have everyone on the same page. That brought them to this. "Axel," he began. _Just say it, just ask._ But he couldn't seem to get the words to come out.

Mercifully, Axel took over. "If the gate was open, it might be possible. That's still a whole lot more people than I've ever tried before, I don't know if I can do it," he shrugged. "I'm willing to try though, I don't want them left there, either."

Aiden made himself ask the next. Axel deserved to have it said plainly, instead of danced around like the soft stomach of him wanted to. "Do you think it would kill you?"

Axel shrugged again, but it wasn't as indifferent as the movement suggested it should be. Yes. "Either way, you better plan on going ahead without me."

Mikhail's body language changed, and he looked at Axel. "Wait," it was sinking through his anger. "I didn't mean that you should sacrifice yourself." He turned to Aiden. "There's got to be a different way to go about this."

"There isn't really," Axel said calmly.

"I didn't mean for him to kill you!" Mikhail didn't want to lose him, too.

"He's not killing me," Axel answered firmly. "Calm down."

"You wanted me to save your people," Aiden still could hardly believe what he had just asked. "This is the choice I had to make."

"But that's not right! You shouldn't be doing this!" Mikhail shouted at him.

"If I'd had my way, we wouldn't even be up here," Aiden retorted angrily.

Mikhail's mouth shut. That was true.

Ignoring the pain and confusion that roiled on Torrent's face, and getting this conversation back on track, Axel continued. "I'll need some support. I can't transport them and keep any guards or other things at bay."

"I'll go," Else and Mikhail spoke up at the same time.

"Send me," Akio reasoned. "You can only spare one person, and you'll need Else to work the gate. My tricks can provide more distraction than Mikhail could."

And the Russian probably wouldn't be able to stay objective. "Alright," Aiden said, feeling tired in his soul. This didn't even seem real. "You two should also find the prison and rescue whoever it is they have locked up there. If they want him, we don't want them to have him. Axel can send him home, too."

"Sounds good," Zariel sounded almost eager. "When do we hit them?"

"Well not right now," Aiden was incredulous at her zeal. "We all need a chance to rest. It's going to be a hard push." He pointed at the map, at the gatehouse. "That's all open space, and I would be surprised if a single Captain decided not to attack us there. And after we destroy it, we'll have to push straight on through to Talpa." He looked around again, to see how everyone was taking this.

Peregrine had taken to leaning against the wall, staring at the floor. Liam was visibly upset, but was trying to be mature about it. Masanori was implacable as always, did anything shake that guy? Else was holding tightly to her brother, but she seemed to have grown accustomed to the idea of the duty they shared before they left Earth.

It was silent for a while, everyone trying to get comfortable, and be comfortable with each other. It seemed these developments had shaken everyone on another level. Part of Aiden wanted to shout at them, 'You wanted me to accept other people's sacrifices! You wanted me to ask you to do hard things!', when they seemed to avoid looking at him. But that wasn't the right response. He'd have a hard time looking at him, too.

Eventually, Liam's belly reminded him of the packs Seiji had sent with them, and he opened his. Inside was mostly taken up with water, beside it were some rations and medical supplies. It was all packed in so well, he could hardly believe how much the little pack held. Gratefully, he took out what he needed.

It seemed to start a chain reaction. Soon everyone had quietly opened theirs, taking out the food and water, and after sating their thirst and hunger, tending their injuries with the medical supplies. The simple acts seemed to bring some relief to the tension, and reminded them all of just how exhausted they were.

"I'll take first watch," Zariel volunteered, looking sharper than most of them.

"We just had a battle," Liam yawned. "Aren't you tired too?"

"No," Zariel laughed. "We just had a battle."

Liam just shook his head and lay down. He wasn't going to go home. Ever. The thought crept into his mind. The last time he had seen his mother was really the last, and unlike with his dad, he hadn't known it at the time. Just gave her a quick kiss and an 'I love you' as he was out the door. At least he'd said that much. Another lump, this one cold, formed in the pit of his stomach. Axel was going to die. He was willingly and knowingly going to sacrifice himself to allow others the chance to be free. What if he wasn't the only one who was going to die tomorrow? What if losing him meant they weren't strong enough a group to take on everything out there? They had been relying on Axel heavily, after all, but he was going to be dead, and no one could ever go home. With such thoughts as these preying on his mind, he wasn't sure he would ever get to sleep. His fatigue won out over the pain in his heart, and it wasn't long before he was in the same state as the others.

* * *

AN: Out of the frying pan, and planning to jump into more fire. When Zariel's the only one happy, you know things are not going well. Choices have been made. It's time to let the consequences play out as they will.


	46. Down the Long Road

They were well hidden, and without his _kojin_ , even Rin seemed unable to find them. Hours after they had all gone to sleep, Zariel woke Masanori to take her post, relating that all had been quiet so far. His vigil was also uneventful, and he chose to wake Peregrine to relieve him.

Being the only one awake in a small space, surrounded by quietly sleeping people wasn't hard. Being the only one awake, crowded into a small space by quietly sleeping people, with dimly lit walls pressing close was a little bit different a story. The tunnels that he knew stretched out from him helped somewhat, but he couldn't see far into their depths. Nothing had happened, Masanori had told him, and nothing seemed to be happening now.

Needing something to get his mind off the nearness of everything, Peregrine took up the list they had formed of the Captains, with their descriptions and abilities, or any guesses they had to the latter. Keeping his ears tuned for sounds of discovery or trouble, he began to study it intently.

Aiden woke up slowly, wondering when they were going to wake him to take a turn at watch. He sat up, with a soft clinking and scraping of the armor. Peregrine glanced up at him, then went back to what he was doing. Wondering how much time had passed, Aiden yawned and got up, joining him and sitting down again.

"Has there been any trouble?" He asked, trying to wake up more fully. He was still tired, but he felt as if he had actually rested.

"No," Peregrine set the paper down. "I've been watching for a couple hours or so. Masanori got me up, and he said nothing had happened. We seem to have gotten pretty lucky with this place."

"Yeah, I'm glad Akio and Else found it," Aiden agreed. Reaching in his pack for the water, he gestured to what Peregrine had been holding. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to study our enemy, I suppose," Peregrine picked it back up. There was another sheet he'd been drawing on, sketching out ideas. "There are a lot of them, and I thought it would help to have some ideas or plans on how to deal with them."

He should have thought of that. "That's a great idea," Aiden smiled, trying to shake off his feeling of self disappointment. He was doing the best he could, wasn't he? "What have you come up with?" They were talking quietly, encouraged as much by the other seven who still slept as by the flickering lights and cobwebbed walls that naturally seemed to encourage whispers.

Before Peregrine answered, Akio shifted and got up, having been dozing. He sat next to them, blinking sleep from his eyes. "I want to hear this, too."

Peregrine nodded, then went into what he had. "Some of it's pretty obvious. Yuri's stunt with being immaterial is going to be a constant problem that none of us would rather deal with. But I did notice that she seemed to go on the defensive easily, my guess would be that she is uncomfortable with the idea of being solid when she's not in complete control of the situation. So we keep her busy, looking for a way to double team her if we get the chance, or maneuver her into a position where she gets caught in the crossfire with another Captain. I really don't see any other way to deal with her."

"I haven't even seen her in combat," Akio shrugged. "It sounds good to me."

Aiden nodded. That was going to be a pain, but it wasn't like she was just going to give them an easy opportunity to kill her. "What else you got?"

"Some of them are more straightforward. Such as Tsaris. It seems her special ability is her flight, unless being extremely skilled and hard to kill counts. It would be nice to keep her off the ground, since we've seen a little bit of what she's capable of, and frankly, none of us are that good. Axel and Else may be able to take her, but Axel's not going to be there." He paused. Putting it so bluntly didn't seem right, even for him, but it was the truth. "But I can't stop her forever, I'm going to have too much to do for that."

Akio nodded. "The numbers are against us, we cannot afford to devote any one of us to a single opponent."

Aiden was looking at it, running figures and trying to come up with some sort of strategy. "After Axel completes his task, there will be eight of us," he said quietly, his heavy heart coming through clearly. "To eleven of them. Back to what you were saying, Nigi and Ruu and Rin should also be straightforward to deal with. Those plants are a problem, though. I'm not really sure how to stop them, and they can come at us from everywhere it seems."

"It does make that guy a high priority target," Peregrine nodded. "I was thinking I could try to focus on taking him out."

"We can't forget Miuun," Aiden sighed. Every one of them needed to go first, it seemed. "His powers over gravity can get us into trouble real fast."

Peregrine held up the pen as if to punctuate his next point. "True, but I'm betting his powers affect the other Captains. None of them tried to finish any of us off when we were vulnerable, that tells me they would have been caught in the gravity distortions as well. If we stay closely engaged, we may be able to avoid too much trouble with him. But, there are a whole lot of others who are going to be a big problem."

"Such as Soliar," Akio stared at the names, but wasn't seeing them anymore. "If she really does have the power to compel us, it is possible she could win the battle in a moment."

"Do you really believe she could turn us against ourselves?" Aiden asked skeptically.

Akio hesitated before nodding. "I hate to admit it, but she was the most alluring creature I have ever laid eyes on, and she was not using any powers. If she did try to sway us under her power, it is all too entirely possible she would succeed."

"If that's the case, then how are we supposed to fight that?" Aiden didn't even want to imagine that their battle could be lost so easily.

"Else and Zariel," Peregrine tapped the page. "If Soliar is a siren, then the girls probably won't be affected like we would."

"This is starting to sound ridiculous," Aiden shook his head. "But you're probably right. Let's move on. What about Rothar? I know you said he had spirit powers, but is he really going to be as dangerous as some of these others?"

"It's hard to say," Akio shrugged. "He had Else quite disturbed though. She said he caused the monster in her armor to wake up, but I didn't notice any difference. I don't know what he's fully capable of, so I'm not sure what to suggest we expect. If he is a problem, he might be a big one. If not, then he's probably about as dangerous as the rest of them."

"Badum and Hidoshi aren't going to be easy either," Aiden frowned thoughtfully. "Hidoshi's really good. He's not the Champion of the arena for nothing, and seeing what everyone in here seems to be like, that's got to be one heck of an arena."

"Couple that with his crystal powers, and yeah, he's formidable," Peregrine nodded. "But you seemed to be handling him. It's not going to be impossible to take him down. This Badum, on the other hand. Absorbing and reflecting our powers back at us is seriously going to hamper us."

"We're going to need to be able to use everything at our disposal," Akio agreed. "If he simply intercepts it, he not only prevents the effectiveness of our powers from being realized, but also harms us with them."

"He can feed off the other Captains, too," Aiden frowned. "Even if we refrain from using _our_ powers, there's nothing stopping them from using theirs. He'd still have plenty of ammo to throw at us."

"Which makes him another one of my main targets, as I see it," Peregrine looked at him. "I could make Ruu and Badum my primary targets, with the responsibility of destroying the crystal when it's time."

"Are you sure you can do that by yourself?" Aiden frowned.

Peregrine nodded with a little bit of a grin on his face. "I haven't used my ultimate power yet, but I'm pretty sure it can get the job done. And," he grabbed the paper with the map sketched on to it, pointing to the gatehouse. "There's just one entrance. I can stay inside, in position to destroy the crystal and to deliver cover fire. I figured you could all stay close to the front, keeping it nice and tight."

"There's little else we can do," Akio confirmed, looking it over. "It is too bad we are not more skilled at fighting as a unit."

Aiden remembered how it had been working better the last battle they'd fought, with everyone watching someone else's back. It still seemed to leave weaknesses though, and being separated was not something he wanted to have happen again. "What if," the thought hit him. "we paired up in teams? With Akio and Axel being elsewhere, and Peregrine inside, that leaves six. We could pair Zariel and Else, that way they'll already be together and supporting each other in case they have to deal with the siren alone. Then Masanori and Liam could take the right side, and Mikhail and I could take the left, with Mikhail and Liam on the inner sides."

"A sound strategy," Akio nodded his approval.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Peregrine set the pen down. "Beyond that, I was thinking we could make a wedge to cut through any remaining forces when we've finished with the gate."

"It would be easy enough to do," Aiden's fingers touched his breastplate, seeking the warm steel of the cross around his neck. "But I think we should try to fight less of a defensive battle this time. Talpa's going to be hard enough to deal with, without all these Captains and soldiers getting in the way. If we can manage it, I want to take as many of them out as we can while Akio and Axel are freeing the people in the pits."

"Yeah, I can agree with that," Peregrine pointed to one last line on the paper. "We left one of the Captains out, though. Djunn. Are you sure you don't have any clue as to what he can do, Akio?"

"None," Akio shook his head. "I wish I did."

"He was watching us during the battle," Aiden frowned. "He's going to be a complete wildcard. Akio," he lowered his voice even more. "There's one more thing I need you to do."

Akio leaned closer. "What is it?"

"Axel's armor," Aiden sighed. "We can't let the enemy get their hands on it."

"I understand," Akio said gravely.

"How long should we wait for you to get back?" Peregrine asked. "If something happens to you, we don't need to be hanging around there forever."

"That's true," Akio hadn't considered that. "Fifteen minutes? It shouldn't take any longer than that, if it all goes somewhat smoothly."

"Alright then," Aiden's tone indicated he was satisfied. "We've got a plan. We'll get everyone up in a couple hours and go over it with them then. I'll take watch. Akio, Peregrine, try to get some more rest."

They nodded and went back to their chosen places on the floor. Aiden was left alone to pray.

Less than an hour later, Liam got up, rubbing the remnants of nightmares from his eyes.

"Good morning," Aiden greeted him. "I wasn't expecting you to be up yet."

"Can't sleep anymore," Liam said tiredly. It felt like reality had been slapping him in the face the whole night, but he didn't want to admit it. Aiden looked alright, didn't he? With what he had on his conscience, that was pretty good. Liam knew he had to hold his end of things up, too. Otherwise, this would all be wasted. He realized he had been allowed to sleep straight through. "They never found us."

"No, they didn't," Aiden saw some of the others beginning to stir. "But it probably won't be much longer before they start tearing the castle apart."

"Probably," Liam sighed. "It'll be nice when we're finished with this, and no one's hunting us down anymore. I hope I never have to fight again, once Talpa's gone."

"I'd like that, too," Aiden smiled sadly. Somehow the thought didn't fill him with as much hope as it should have. Somewhere in his gut, he had the feeling it would either be a very final battle for them, or they wouldn't spend the rest of their lives in a peace most of them would crave.

"If it's not Talpa," Zariel threw some raven blue hair out of her face. "It'll be some one else. There's no end to bad guys needing execution." She shrugged and rummaged through her pack.

Peregrine woke halfway through her inspirational speech. "Don't you ever think about normal seventeen year old girl stuff? Like dates, fast cars, what you want to do in life?"

She glared at him over her bottled water, taking a swift, large gulp. "This is what I want to do in life. You seem pretty familiar with the rest of it, anything you care to tell us?"

"Just that you are a very annoying person," he grinned tiredly at her. "And wouldn't be good on a date. I don't want to imagine what you'd do if he didn't agree to go demon hunting with you. Poor guy would be lucky to escape with his ego intact, the way you like to talk."

The arguing, such as it was, woke anyone who hadn't already been getting up. Including Axel. Else was next to him, and had been awake for a while, listening. Aiden's fervent, whispered prayers had been comforting somehow, before Liam's waking had ended them. She stayed close to her brother, wishing selfishly that he wouldn't have to wake and face his own destruction. His grip on their entwined hands tightened, letting her know he was awake. So far, no one else realized it.

"We'll always be together," he murmured sleepily in her ear, close as they were.

"Even when we are physically separated," she finished, forcing her voice to be steady.

"I love you, sis," Axel said quietly.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, holding his hand tightly. Maybe they had been prepared for this, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt her clear to her soul.

"Be strong for me, okay?" He took a fuller breath, waking fully. "You're the best they've got, they'll need you."

"I will," she promised them both. By silent mutual agreement, they rose, joining the growing circle the rest were forming, all knowing there was planning to be done.

Aiden met Axel's eyes almost anxiously, wondering if there would be resentment or anger traced in their green depths. Worse, Axel smiled at him as he sat, he and his twin following the same waking ritual everyone else had, reaching into their packs for sustenance. Else avoided his eyes for now, but without hostility.

It looked like they would all be going through this. "Alright then," he started, when everyone was paying attention. The map and the list of Captains were laid out on the floor. He held the torch for better illumination. "Here's the plan. Akio and Axel will split off from us once we've reached this corridor," he pointed to the corresponding section. "We'll have to make it to the gatehouse without Akio's powers to protect us, but it would be nice if we could avoid drawing attention to ourselves."

Zariel snorted.

Aiden looked up at her. "Don't worry, Gung-Ho, we'll get plenty of action soon. They will break off to retrieve the prisoner and get to the pits, where Axel will send as many people home as he can. In the meantime, we'll open the gate to make it easier. They are bound to notice by then, so after Else helps us get the gate open, we'll station out front, with Peregrine providing cover from inside. He will also be ready to destroy the crystal in fifteen minutes, or when Akio comes back." His voice caught and faltered at that. "When everyone's back together," he amended.

"It is what it is," Axel studied the map intently, trying to be relaxed. "Don't sweat it. I might make it back, who knows?" He looked up at him, his eyes serious but relatively at ease. He couldn't let those people down there suffer, neither of them could. A mutually recognized fact. "Please, continue."

Aiden took a deep breath and picked up where he'd left off, trying to concentrate. He found he was glad they had already established the plan. "The rest of us will split into teams. Else, Zariel," at their names the girls gave him their full attention, if Else's mouth did thin slightly. "You'll be the team in the middle. Liam and Masanori will guard the right, and Mikhail, you're with me on the left. Masanori and I will take the outer corners. We are still responsible for the group as a whole, but our focus will be on ourselves and our teammate. Let's see if we can prevent that last disaster from recurring," he tried to smile.

"Question," Else asked. "Why pair Zariel and I?"

"What, don't want to work with me?" Zariel stared at her.

"I can work with you," Else tried to sound neutral, but it still came out with the suggestion it was not her first desire. "But I am wondering why we would pair two of our best, instead of creating more balanced teams."

"Because of her," Aiden pointed to the list of Captains. "Peregrine studied this during his shift and came up with suggestions. If Soliar really is a siren, the possibility the rest of us may be coerced into doing something against our will cannot be ignored."

"That's ridiculous," Mikhail frowned. "I refuse to believe that a demon woman would control me."

"I've seen a life stealing giant, a girl who can walk through walls, and a dead guy that can't be killed," Liam said quietly, a mirthless smile on his face. "A siren? That doesn't sound so far fetched, somehow."

"What if her powers are not restricted to us alone?" Masanori inquired.

Aiden frowned, not having considered that. "Then we're in big trouble. Everyone will just have to do the best they can. We don't know enough yet to be sure of anything like that."

"Peregrine sure gets a soft job," Zariel curled her lips in something like a smile. "Ask for that, while you were at it?"

He'd known to expect something of the sort from her. Peregrine grinned right back at her. "Yeah, actually. I thought I could try to take down the plant guy, and the guy who turns our powers against us. You know, if I'm not busy shooting at every other bad boy and girl that's trying to kill us all. But if you want me out front, where my bow will _obviously_ be a match for your swords and such, sure, why not?"

Zariel ground her teeth and muttered something under her breath.

"I take it you have some ideas on dealing with the rest of the Captains?" Axel tried to get the conversation back on track.

Aiden nodded. "For most of them, we'll simply have to keep our eyes open and kill them first chance we get. But the phaser is going to have to be treated differently. We'll have to try to keep the rest of the enemy between her and us, if possible. About the best way we can think to kill her is going to be to watch for an opportunity to catch her when she's solid and has her back to one of us. It's dirty, but I'm not sure how else to get rid of her," he took his hand away from the paper, the act drawing attention from it to him directly.

It wasn't easy, having all those eyes on him, counting on him to be telling them to do the most correct thing. "We cannot afford to treat this battle defensively, even though that's the position we're going to be in. When the crystal is destroyed, and we push on through to take Talpa out, I don't want to be wading through a bunch of Captains to do it. We need to kill as many of them as we possibly can. It's a tall order, I know, but it's what we came here to do."

"We came here to kill Talpa," Zariel clarified, wanting to make sure Wildfire wasn't getting his priorities wrong. "The rest are nothing in comparison."

"That may be true," Aiden tried to have patience with her. "But what happens when we take Talpa down, and these guys are still running around with their powers? I'd also rather not try to fight the immortal demon tyrant of the last several centuries with them breathing down my neck, too."

Zariel shrugged. "Alright."

Aiden looked around at them. They were still tired, but they were all willing to fight, and had made it through many trials to arrive at this moment. They were haggard, but they were warriors. The fight in their eyes made him smile. "We're not going to run away this time. It's all or nothing, for every one of us. We can do this. Just stay focused, stay calm, and keep an eye on your partner. We've all gotten this far, we'll see it through."

Masanori inclined his head slightly, and Liam took a big breath and let it out his mouth. Zariel rolled her eyes, but it seemed out of habit more than anything. Axel and Else nodded, still holding hands. Mikhail stared at the map, but his shoulders rose with his own deep, ready breath. Akio gave him a firm nod.

"Nice speech," Peregrine gave a lopsided smile. "I kinda liked it."

Aiden blinked at him in slight confusion for a moment, wondering if the bearer of Strata was being sarcastic. A slow smile came when he realized he was being serious. They were all at least _planning_ on following the plan. That was a good start. "Get ready," he said, standing. "We leave in ten minutes. I doubt they'll kill themselves looking for us."

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Liam half laughed, putting his pack back together.

"Indeed," Masanori answered unexpectedly.

"And the Hardrock rumbles!" Peregrine was feeling nearly jolly as he readied himself. It was going to be a hard day, no reason to be gloomy while he was at it. "Sometimes I forget he talks."

"Sometimes I forget you listen," Masanori responded smoothly.

Peregrine laughed in good humor.

Axel took Else's pack from her and quietly loaded the rest of his own into it. The pack was bulging with its contents, but he somehow managed to close it again. "Take care of yourself," he murmured, re-securing her pack to her armor.

"I will," she promised, unable to look away from his eyes, his face. "Will it hurt?"

"Nah," he shook his head with a small smile. "If it's like last time, it will be just like turning into a beam of light and disappearing."

"Okay," she put his empty pack back onto him, taking a long moment to do it. "I'll find you."

"I'll be waiting."

"You will not either!" Zariel's indignant and disbelieving snort grew too loud to ignore as she responded to something Strata had said. "I'm going to kill at least three of them, and that's a fact."

"Counting your captains before they crack, eh?" Peregrine jibed.

Else gave her twin a quick, firm hug before finishing her own preparations.

As she was helping Akio roll up the papers, discussing some last minute things, Mikhail walked up quietly to Axel. "I'll take care of her."

Suspicion tugged at Axel's thoughts, and he turned a scrutinizing eye to the Russian. Mikhail stared back steadily. He didn't mean as her boyfriend. Axel, a brother first, wasn't comfortable thinking of someone else taking care of his sister, but he appreciated the gesture Mikhail was trying to make. "If she needs it," he said lightly. He let a quiet moment pass. "Thank you."

Mikhail shifted uncomfortably. "It is the least I can do. Thank you."

"Alright," Aiden stood slightly into the long dark tunnel they would take to exit. "Everyone ready?"

A chorus of agreement rang quietly and they gathered close to him.

"Okay then. Let's do this," Aiden led the way.

* * *

AN: Onward, valiant warriors! Go get 'em! Or, you know, die trying.


	47. Stoking the Sleeping Fire

The quiet walk through the dark hall seemed to take a very long time to those whose feet traveled it. In their own way each of them were wound taught, and the silent trip tried their nerves. With only an occasional torch still clinging to its duty, darkness was allowed to be their constant companion, by virtue of existence threatening to dampen their spirits with grim, unspoken threats.

It was with relief Aiden found the end of the tunnel, and quietly opened the door. As it opened, Akio shrouded them in deceit, making the next jaunt of their short trip almost as easy. They certainly passed a number of the soldiers, still attempting to find them with their single-minded intent, but confusion was evident by their disorganized patterns. The Captains must indeed be infuriated by the Ronins' continued evasion to have given up directing and organizing the search.

More proof of that came stomping down the halls as Tsaris passed them, throwing useless glances into rooms searched hundreds of times. Maybe she would torture one of them first, before she killed them. Find out how they had managed to disappear as they had. Maybe she'd just torture them anyway.

Carefully avoiding alerting the Captain to their presence, the Ronin pressed on, coming to the corridor that diverged their paths. There were only a few Youja, and those were dispatched quickly before Akio let them become visible again. They all stared solemnly at the black smoke that escaped the soldier's bodies upon their death. Now, they knew what it was.

"Should we try not to kill anymore of them?" Liam asked quietly, watching the blackened soul remnants dissipate.

"No," Axel answered him. "These are tortured, enslaved souls. Freeing them is a mercy."

"Let's keep moving," Aiden gestured the others on ahead. "Axel," he caused the two to pause. "Thank you."

The Dane nodded. "Just try to do what we came here for."

"We'll give it everything we've got," Aiden confirmed. He turned to jog back to the lead position. They had to get that gate open for Axel to even have a chance at succeeding.

Akio and Axel went invisible, and headed into the depths of the castle, seeking the dungeon and the prisoner it contained.

Aiden and his group had nearly reached the outer exit, having cut down any soldiers witness to their passage when their luck ran out. Nigi came hopping and chuckling down a hall, absorbed in who knew what passed for his thoughts. Peregrine loosed an arrow, hoping to take the creepy thing out, but Nigi's animalistic instincts reacted in time to have him leap aside.

"Sneaky, fresh," Nigi chortled. Knowing he couldn't take them alone, he turned and fled, just ahead of several of their weapons as they tried to stop him. The pygmy's camouflage engaged, taking him out of their sight, even if his disturbing chuckling talk said he was still well on his way to sounding the alarm.

"Let him go," Aiden made the call. Trying to catch him now could take them on a long detour, and they were close. "Get to the gatehouse."

They listened, running the rest of the way. They had made it outside and just to the door as the first of the Youja's arrows sank into the ground next to them.

"Peregrine, cover us," Aiden deflected an arrow as he let the others file into the small structure ahead of him.

"Got it," Strata took up a position just inside the doorframe and began eliminating the archers.

Else had gone straight for the purple light source that seemed to come right out of the wall itself. Masanori and Mikhail went for the huge crystal, ready to maneuver it into position.

"Help me," Else gestured to the light.

Liam responded just before Aiden, moving up and putting his hands on the other side. He watched, fascinated, as it moved under their influence. It seemed as if it should be coming through a hole in the wall, but that was not the case. Wherever, however, the purple light originated, it moved beneath their hands until Else was satisfied it was in the correct position. She looked over, to tell Masanori and Mikhail to start moving the crystal. They were already on it, gently easing the sparkling, refracting crystal into position.

"We've got captains incoming!" Peregrine shouted from the door. "They're not taking their time about it, either!"

Moving the crystal was slow going. It seemed nearly unwilling to respond as Hardrock and Torrent strong armed it the several yards needed to get it over the pool showing Earth.

"Zariel, help Peregrine," Aiden moved to help with the crystal, hoping to force it to slide faster. "We'll be there soon."

In response, Cruelty played out some length of the chain as she left the cover of the doorway to intercept the incoming soldiers and the first of the Captains.

Liam and Else abandoned the light to help push the crystal the last of the distance over the depthless pool. As soon as it touched the purple light, the crystal began to grow warm, the light spreading through its body. The effect increased the more fully it was exposed, and it grew brighter, its incredible clarity so pure the light practically sang through it.

They had to close their eyes against it as they finally forced it the rest of the way. Once it was centered, the raging, amplified light instead grew concentrated, focused. The tapered ends of the crystal channeled the light, sending strong pale purple beams shooting through the floor and through the ceiling. Had that done the trick?

"Guys, you really need to hurry up," Peregrine was sounding pressured.

Not seeing anything further to be done, Aiden pointed to the door. "Everyone, get into your positions. Pace yourselves and kill whatever you can."

Wordlessly they rushed to obey, shifting into their predetermined places. Not a moment too soon. Zariel was having to contend with Tsaris and Rin's _sjin_ as they had outrun the rest of the captains to be the first ones there. A situation the rest were eager to correct.

Else instantly went to her assigned partner's side, quickly finding with strong disapproval that the dark haired woman seemed to have no interest in working as a team. It made her miss her brother in a fresh wave of pain, but this was no time for self indulgence, and she pushed it away. They were just going to have to make this work.

It was clear to Aiden as soon as he stepped into his position that this battle was not the same as their previous ones. The Captains flooded towards them, fronting the sea of soldiers, and their hunger for a bloody victory could be felt far before they crashed against the Ronins. He braced himself, with no recourse but to trust his team was up to this.

Aiden tried to see where they all were, and who was fighting with whom, but his field of view was soon filled with green soldiers and far less green Badum hanging back slightly, just waiting for a taste of power. At least that one was in sight. A golden arrow took out a soldier that got in the way, but it let Aiden know that Peregrine saw him too.

Up high on the castle walls, a section began to turn green with plant life. That had to be Ruu. That meant any second there would be plants to contend with. Was the ground beginning to shake beneath his feet? Masanori must be doing something.

"Incoming!" Peregrine shouted.

 _It would be nice if he could be more specific,_ Else thought, moving under Tsaris' wing. She saw an opening coming up. If Zariel just kept her busy for a moment more, they could get a solid hit in.

This was taking too long. Zariel was getting tired of having her attacks blocked. She glanced over at Esle. What was she doing? There was a perfectly good shot and she wasn't taking it. Fine. They didn't have time for hesitation. She moved in too early, leaving herself open for Tsaris to bring the wing down against her back, forcing her to the ground and nearly driving a katar through her armor.

Else saw and came in, kneeling to shove her knee under Zariel, so she didn't fall all the way, and reaching over with her claws to stop the weapon. "You need to have patience," she said as Zariel pushed back up to her feet.

"There's no time for that!" Zariel growled, going back to her fight.

The ground was really beginning to pound. It felt like it was getting stronger. A great bellow caused her to look past the Captain.

"Watch out!" she tried to warn Zariel.

Tsaris heeded her warning, and lifted off into the sky, just a moment ahead of the charging _gorax_. Zariel was left staring at a thing that stood about as tall as she was, with thick hide where the armoring didn't cover it. Two eyes set wide apart were placed well above its nose, so it could see over the wide rack that sat above its lips, below its nose, spreading well to the sides. Full of stout, sharp horns, metal capped for extra penetration and sturdiness.

She tried to move aside, but it was coming too fast. Else grabbed onto the edge of the thing's rack, planting her feet and pulling it towards her. It's momentum and weight were more than equal to her strength, augmented as it was, but she did manage to turn it. The rhino like beast's body was pulled around, making Liam have to move aside to keep from being hit. It went with the new direction, pushing against Else, making the adjustment too quickly to allow her to shift her position to compensate. He started shoving her out past Mikhail and into the Youja.

"No you don't!" Zariel shouted, throwing and hooking the sickle of her kusuri-gama on the other end of its rack. It hit the end with a sharp pull, but she was braced for it. Her feet were so well planted the ground gave way under them, etching sliding marks into it, but the effort did stop the rhino.

The _sjin_ had wisely slunk away when the rhino made its entrance, unlike many of the soldiers, but now that there was an opening, they came back in, springing for Zariel as she was held taught by her hold on the beast.

Not wanting to be left on the wrong side of the enemy, Else broke contact with the _gorax_. Avoiding the sweep of a soldier's sword, she grabbed the rhino's rack and used it to swing herself up onto its back. There, she saw the _sjin_ targeting her partner, and leaped off to intercept them.

Liam hadn't been expecting to be nearly ran over by a demon battle rhino, but then again, he thought, why not? Having a rampaging beast destroying their line was really going to complicate things, but they had other concerns at the moment. Tsaris had not left the fight, she had simply flown over to become their problem.

Masanori was trying to focus on her, but they were also dealing with the creepy Nigi, who would shoot at them, then disappear somewhere in the general chaos. And Miunn, who was so far refraining from using the upper extent of his powers on them. He was still causing a problem, his throwing stars creating micro pockets of affected gravity wherever they passed, making an arm or a leg sink to the ground, or lose most of its momentum as it wanted to hang suspended in the air. It was frustrating at best, could prove fatal at worst.

What should he do? Badum didn't seem to be nearby, maybe it would be safe enough to use his powers. He didn't know what else to use, so he again summoned his autumn cyclone. This time, he directed it to form further back in the enemy ranks, to tear apart the soldiers from the rear. He was vulnerable a moment while activating his power, but a few covering arrows from Peregrine prevented Tsaris from harming him.

"Hold her off," Masanori instructed simply.

"What?" Liam asked, hoping he'd misunderstood his partner, raising a sword to block Tsaris' wing.

Masanori ignored the question, his sights set on Miunn. The ground below the Captain gave out, creating a small, somewhat shallow sinkhole. It was enough to make him react, throwing out a gravity bubble to catch himself. Masanori didn't wait for it to be created, diving in after him as soon as the ground gave way. The bubble caught him, slowing him, but he had enough momentum to reach the Captain and engage.

It left Liam alone with Tsaris and Nigi. _I can't take her!_ He thought as he found himself facing their fury alone. Tsaris bore down on him with hungry eagerness. Nigi hit him with the paralyzing darts, but a little power cleansed him of the effect. The creepy imp was not the issue. Liam found himself wishing he had more hands to protect himself from the Captain's practiced flurries.

The swords, as they had always been, proved his best weapon. Tsaris knew enough to know she didn't want to be cut by them, making her more wary than she would have been of a different opponent. It took Liam a few moments to recognize the care she was taking to avoid the bite of his blades.

Had Masanori been comfortable leaving because he believed he _could_ do this? It had been all he could do to protect himself from her, but he tried to shift his position. He would attempt the offensive.

A somewhat leathery, nearly creaking sound drew Peregrine attention away from his concentration as he tried to hit the purple and silver Captain working his way through the soldiers to reach the raging autumn vortex set back amidst the army. He turned to see what was making it. The man eating plants were growing again, just outside the walls of the gatehouse, and the all too familiar vines were beginning to roil out of the ground like a mass of green earthworms pushing for freedom.

"Chompers!" He shouted out in warning.

 _Chompers?_ Aiden frowned. What did he mean by that? Sparing Strata a brief glance, he saw what problem was growing now. Chompers.

"Cover me," he said to Mikhail, deciding on something to try. This shouldn't hurt anyone.

With a nod, Torrent stepped closer, taking on more of the soldiers. A flash of white told him Yuri was coming through. It wasn't a surprise, but he still hadn't wanted to see her. How had everyone else dealt with that which could not be touched?

Aiden stuck his swords into the ground, picturing how far he wanted to spread this effect. The gatehouse was made from stone, so there was no need to fear burning it down. Concentrating, he intended it to extend beyond either end of their line, to encompass the gatehouse, and for a short distance before them. That should do the trick. A deep breath, and then the ground turned to fire beneath everyone's feet.

The _gorax_ roared, it's eyes rolling white. It tossed its head irregardless of who was around, before taking off, back into the mass of Youja. Noises of protest were made from everyone, and even Yuri retreated.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zariel shouted at him.

"Sorry!" he yelled back. That hadn't quite been his intention. Quieting the fire down, he began to manage the effect of what he had meant to do. The affected ground turned into a mass of glowing embers. It was still hot, but not unbearable in the armors, and it should keep the plants from growing near them.

"Yeah!" Peregrine cheered, watching as the plants withered and burned away. One less problem to worry about. His smile faded as a new problem showed itself. This was far from over.

* * *

AN: Time for a little experimentation. Or a lot! Time to grit your teeth, guys, it's going to be a rough ride.


	48. Casts Grim Shadows

Akio and Axel ran down the halls, to the main node of the castle and down the stairs that Akio and Else hadn't had the time to explore earlier. As they'd surmised, it did quickly turn into a macabre labyrinth of cells and dark rooms that silently screamed blood and torment.

So where was the prisoner? They hadn't passed anyone since before entering the dungeon. Akio let their cloak drop. No need to expend more energy than necessary at this point. They hurried on, their footsteps echoing in the darkness.

There were two sets of steps. Urgent. Tauul crawled as close to the bars as his scraping chains would allow. He hadn't heard anything else in a long time. Since Soliar had last been in to see if Anubis had regained consciousness. All attempts of conversation with his cellmate had been met with silence. There had been that strange once, where he could hear Anubis moving. There had been a blue white light, then he had collapsed again. The act seemed to have sparked a flurry of interest and activity, but he had no idea what any of it meant.

The footsteps came nearer. He swallowed, moistening his dry throat enough to call out. "Over here!"

The steps paused, then came towards the sound of his voice, moving more cautiously.

"I'm a prisoner," he raised his arms, causing the chains to rattle heavily. He couldn't get into any worse trouble with Talpa, even if these were some of his Captains. There was no reason to be hesitant. "Who are you?" He asked before they came into sight.

The steps came up to the cell and stopped. The armor shining duly in the dim light confirmed the hopes he hadn't dared to cherish. His eyes widened to take in the sight of the armor of Illusion, and that of Halo, standing next to each other before his cell. "The Ronin Warriors," he breathed.

"That's us," Axel took his sword to the lock, breaking it open. He stepped in to work on his chains.

"How did you get here?" Tauul asked, hardly able to believe his eyes. "Where are the rest of you?"

"There's no time to explain," Akio told him, looking back down the hall they'd come from. "We need to get you out of here."

"Me?" Tauul looked confused, moving his arms freely for the first time in months as Axel finished breaking his chains. "I thought you came for Anubis."

The young men paused. The bearer of Illusion took an excited step towards him. "Anubis is here?"

"Yes," Tauul pointed to the wall. "He's the next cell over."

Akio instantly ran out the door and broke into the next. Axel helped the weakened blacksmith to his feet and out into the hall.

"He's still alive," Akio informed them as they came to the door.

"He's been unconscious since Djunn had him last," Tauul said, leaning heavily on Axel. "I don't know what he did to him."

"I think it had something to do with this brand," Akio gestured to Anubis' back. "Soliar mentioned it."

Axel stepped in close, helping Tauul lean against the wall. He bent over, examining it. It was nasty, but miraculously uninfected. "I'd like to help with this, but I can't spare the energy," he over to Akio. "We have to keep moving. I only have one window of opportunity. We can send him back, with the rest."

"But we could use his help," Akio countered, though his face was going thoughtful.

"Not in this condition, not unconscious," Axel gently picked him up. "Besides, it's one more failsafe. He knows about all of this, according to you. I know I don't know everything, but from what you've said, he's one of the few people that can fight this, aside from us," he stood.

Akio wanted the chance to talk to this man, the legend of help he had always held a fascination for from his great-grandfather's stories, but Axel was right, and they were running short on time. With a nod, he reached over to help support Tauul, assuming they would take Anubis' prison mate with them.

To his surprise the large framed man waved him away. "Leave me," he grunted. "I'll just slow you down, and you obviously have somewhere you need to be."

The young men paused, glancing between themselves. "We can't leave you here for the Captains to find," Axel said.

Tauul laughed. "I used to be the head blacksmith, I made those armors they use. I think I know what they're capable of. And since Anubis was right in placing his faith in you," he pushed himself off the wall with a dizzy laugh. "I think I'll let you put them down, and find my own way out of here. If I can't, it's not as if I don't deserve it."

Axel nodded and left, carrying Anubis as carefully as he could. He was feeling the press of time and the weight of responsibility. After another short moment of hesitation, Akio followed, quickly catching up. He had considered the possibility the man was a spy, but even if he was, what could he really tell the enemy of value? That they were alive? That they had Anubis? Talpa already knew the first, and if things went wrong, would discover the second quickly enough. The chance he was innocent was enough there was no reason to silence him.

Quietly, he took the lead again, leading them quickly back up to the necessary floor. Again turning them all invisible, he guided him to the appropriate hallway and staircase. It was still guarded, and Akio eliminated them quickly. If anyone was going to catch on to their plans, they would soon anyway. No need to have these guards following them in. Down the last of the stairs, and they breached the Dynasty's innermost depository of hell.

Behind him, Axel's feet slowed as they entered the cavern, where the screams and moans of the sufferers were plainly heard. The glowing orange pits, alive with the dancing shadows of the dying, the otherworldly forms of the priests as they swept in and collected the twisted, tormented souls of their victims, the heartless shuffle of the slaves as they pulled out the bodies to make room for fresh resources, all hit him with chilling brutality.

His eyes followed the process, seeing the cold bins the souls were dropped into, not for rest or peace, but to be jammed into an inanimate body and the pitiful remnants of their once beautiful existence claimed by another to become a demon tyrant's battle fodder. It was even worse than he'd imagined from Akio and Else's description.

"Axel," Akio whispered, getting his attention.

"Yeah," the Dane answered through lips tight with fury. "I'm coming."

The field of pits, only half of which seemed to be in use, were connected by walkways large enough for three of the sizeable slaves to stand abreast, obviously designed for busier days. Else had said she'd spotted the Russians being carted towards the middle and dumped into one of the pits in the fifth row from the right, but she had been too angry and overcome with revulsion to recall which one exactly. Maybe the sixth one up?

The rough coordinates were the goal they quickly went for. Both looked out over the edges as they walked along, smoothly avoiding the slaves who worked single-mindedly. It was quickly made clear they were not occupied solely by humans. In fact, they didn't seen any other humans until several in, and then it was clear they had been stolen from the cities briefly occupied during the first stages of Talpa's invasion. They couldn't leave any of them here. Axel didn't want to leave the non-humans to this cruelty, either, but he certainly couldn't teleport everything in here, and Earth was the only destination. Hopefully, the rest would quickly eliminate Talpa, and this entire situation could be rectified.

Their presence did not go unnoticed. The spirit priests became aware of three souls that did not quite belong. Live, wholesome intruders in this place of dark rebirth. Gathering together, they quickly discovered the hidden trespassers, and ordered their slaves to attack.

"It's not working anymore," Axel commented, watching the nearest of the slaves, seven and a half foot tall brutes with a single eye as they left their posts to intercept them, gripping the hooks like weapons.

"Doesn't appear to be," Akio agreed, slowing. "I'm ready to start when you are."

Axel shook his head, carefully placing the unconscious Anubis on the ground and drawing his nodachi. "I need to know which of these pits have our people in them. I'm going to take them all if I can."

"You got it," Akio rushed off, sharp eyes scanning and identifying the pits inhabitants as Axel took up the fight with the slaves. He went a little farther than what looked to be the death cells for whom he needed, to make sure he wasn't leaving anyone out.

He ran back, sliding between two of the slaves to come next to Axel, holding two of his kamas. "Three pits squared," he informed succinctly, pointing them out. "I'll start the distraction, you get started."

Axel found he had been made invisible again, along with Anubis, giving him the chance to set up where would be most efficient for him. The spirit priests may not be fooled entirely, but the slaves did not seem able to detect him like this. Trusting to Akio's abilities, he chose a central cross way, and began feeling out the edges of the area, and then detecting the people within those boundaries to be taken to safety. This time, it would be much trickier. He couldn't transport Akio or the slaves or priests to Earth by accident. He took a deep breath. This had to work.

Peregrine watched as the _gorax_ charged through the Youja, sending the soldiers flying with angry, lethal sweeps of its head. Some of the green armored troops were getting wise, stepping clear of it, if they weren't busy being distracted by Liam's tornado that was still shredding its way through them. Their self preservation was what allowed him to see Rin, the animal controller. The Captain did not step out of his pet's way. Instead, he seemed to regain control of the beast, leaping onto its back as it turned, regaining its focus. Behind them, the _bora_ was coming onto the field. There was something else, as well, but the Youja closed ranks again, cutting off Strata's view.

"Whoever ordered ivory," he shouted out, again losing sight of Badum. The shot lost, he turned the arrow against Tsaris, adding a gust of wind, giving Liam an opening. He hadn't been able to stop the purple armored Captain from reaching the tornado. He picked out Rin riding back into battle on the multi-ton beast. "It's about to be delivered!"

"What is he talking about now?" Mikhail complained, engaging Yuri as she came back.

"That rhino thing probably," Aiden took a swipe at the female Captain. It went right through her. Movement at the top of the walls caught his eyes, and he took the time to give it a glance. A bad feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as he saw the walls fill with the forms of men, crouching along the wide walls of the fortress. The daylight suggested they were dressed somewhat like tribes from Earth's deep jungles, and it reminded him of the Captain that had watched their last battle. That seemed to be what these men were doing. Watching. Learning. Waiting.

"Watch out!" Mikhail lunged, thrusting the jumonji yari in front of him, barring the Youja that had been about to take advantage of his distraction. A quick movement, and the soldier was done for.

In turn, Aiden kept Yuri off his back, sticking close to her, hoping for an opening, though he knew not to expect one. The ground started trembling again. Definitely the rhino. He looked out at the soldiers, and saw it wasn't the only problem running at them. The giant gorilla thing was back, and it looked angry. The armor plating was still seared to its flesh, and its eye looked bad, freshly scarred. While it wasn't immune to pain, obviously, any it was feeling was put aside in favor of something much sweeter. The promise of vengeance. It appeared the thing was going to be his and Mikhail's problem.

Liam took the opening created by Peregrine, aiming for Tsaris' side, gritting his teeth against what would happen to her because of it. The Captain had lost her balance, but was quick to bring her wing between her organic body and Venom's dangerously acid poison. The Aussie was just beginning to think that he could handle her, when the _sjin_ ran back into the fight, choosing him to run into.

Liam couldn't stay upright when one slammed into his chest, and the other coiled its thick, strong tail around his legs and pulled. The thought that these two must be mates crossed his mind, trying to think of anything like them in the outback that he could liken them to, to better understand. He raised the katanas, just keeping the slightly larger one from biting into him with its snakelike fangs. The other one uncoiled, padding up to his shoulder and sinking its teeth into his armor. He hadn't been sure it was possible, but the fangs went right through, piercing his skin. Tsaris flared her wings, a sign of excitement as she prepared to deliver a fatal blow.

There was another rumble in the ground, but this time it wasn't due to any beast. The crater's edges began to cave in, sending rocks tumbling out of its sides and down to the bottom. In response, Miunn threw a series of shuriken, sending Hardrock into the air with micro gravity, and then propelling him up and out of the crater. Masanori flew uncontrollably, landing against Tsaris' wing before hitting the ground, throwing off her aim and drawing an angry snarl. Miunn followed him up, his back going shimmery white as it hit the light, plunging his angry, bloody face into glittering black. Hardrock had managed to get some solid hits in, despite the disadvantages.

Masanori rolled to his feet, coming up to swing the naganita at Tsaris, nearly scratching her chest. But she was too fast. The rumbling in the ground was growing louder, and with a twisted smile, she took off into the air, leaving the way clear for the _bora_ to plow into Masanori, catching and taking him into the side of the gatehouse with a heavy thud, shaking the wall with the impact.

Liam had nearly been trampled as the thing charged past, but fortunately that was avoided. The _sjin_ , though, had the sense to leap out of its way, regrouping to come back once it was safely past. Liam could feel their poison in his system. It was painful, making him dizzy, but his armor was already fighting it off, conquering the nausea. He made himself stand, his quickening reflexes bringing the katana up to slash at the _sjin_ as it leaped again. Tsaris, it seemed, had little desire to stay in the vicinity of the rhino and had taken her fight to someone else.

Else had fully expected the demon rhino to come back and be their problem, but that assumption was proven incorrect as it ran past them to take out Masanori. That didn't mean their hands weren't full. Despite the damage wreaked by Liam's razor edged tornado, there were still plenty of Youja crowding in to make themselves a hassle, and then the winged Captain dropped back in to take them on again.

Unlike her brother, Else decided to go offensive, trying to use Zariel's overly aggressive nature to foster openings and advantages that she could capitalize on, since the girl refused to try to work with her consciously. She was learning Tsaris' movements and patterns. The Captain was still technically better, but Else was confident that she could soon make up the difference.

A change in the Captain's stance warned her a new tactic was about to be employed, and she stepped back slightly, putting Zariel in front. Tsaris flapped her wings, propelling her forward. With a twist, she was behind Zariel, again grabbing her and lifting the bearer of Cruelty into the air. Zariel squawked angrily at being put in the same awkward position as before, but this time, she didn't have a rough, mortared wall to anchor herself to. She did, however, have Else.

Prepared for anything, Darkness darted forward, grabbing Zariel's feet and heaving downwards. Not expecting the force, Tsaris was caught in the early stages of gaining height, and with a surprised expression was brought back down to earth, landing solidly on the ground. Resting on one arm, her legs poised to push her back to standing, she glowered at the girls. Over her head, a purple beam blasted, catching Else and sending her reeling back. The second one was aimed at Zariel, and she managed to step aside.

Badum had found a charge. He didn't have to be passive, any longer.

Aiden glanced over his team to find with surprise the front line no longer consisted of the green armored Youja. From the rhino at the end, up to Yuri and the ape he and Mikhail were dealing with, it consisted of Captains and fantastic beasts. Miunn, Ruu, Yuri, Tsaris, and all shared the line with the rhino, ape, panthersnakes, and several beasts that had glowing red eyes and long, sharp teeth and claws. They looked particularly vicious. Not that was really a surprise with this line up.

Behind the safety they presented, Badum and Nigi prowled, looking for openings. A glance at the battlements showed there was still a green patch of vegetation, but Rin was no longer there. Wherever he was, they would probably soon find out, and they probably wouldn't like it. A new thought had him looking more closely at their combatants. The worrisome Djunn was not in sight, unless he was up on the wall with the other strange men, Soliar and Rothar weren't in sight either, but someone else was conspicuously missing. Where was Hidoshi?

* * *

AN: Yay! Anubis finally gets to join them! But is it really going to count? Gambles all around.


	49. To Sizzle in the Rain

The pit slaves were strong, persistent brutes, but at least they were easy to fool. Akio was quickly growing annoyed with the spirit priests who were not so easy to fool, stayed out of his range, and were constantly redirecting their minions past his distractions. His agility and speed were his best advantage, allowing him to constantly slide and twist between and around them. He had already tried positioning a decoy Illusion at the edge of one of the pits, but the cyclops did not seem inclined or stupid enough to fall in. Well he hadn't really been counting on it to work anyway.

More of the things seemed to lumber in from the far corners of this forsaken underground, putting the number he had to deal with somewhere around fifty, at a quick estimate. It would have been easier if he could have just held one point of bridge, dealing with seven or eight at a time, tops. Instead, the priests knew he was not the only threat, and kept the brutes going back to Axel.

Keeping them away was Akio's job, and he had to think on the fly to do it. When they got close to Halo, he would throw up a Halo decoy nearby, causing them to miss the mark. He was there to intercept them, fighting as if it was the real thing. It only lasted until the priests became wise to it, of course, or enough of the slaves would find nothing under the point of their hooks and drift off to find the second intruder.

Axel had felt out the borders, and though the number and type of beings within the influence seemed to be almost constantly changing, he was reasonably sure he had the right ones selected. He had taken precious time with this step, as a mistake here could lead to difficult consequences that others would have to deal with. Now, he could begin the process.

Light began to emit from him, brightening the cavern with a radiance completely at odds with its nefarious design. Akio had to pour more energy into his cloak to disguise the light from enemy eyes, but it acted like a homing beacon to the spirits, agitating them beyond what they had been already. The slaves even began to ignore him, heading towards Axel at the priests' commands.

Akio did a quick review of his options, and didn't come up with many. There was a power he had not yet used. He had an idea what it was, and he knew it could be difficult to control. An accident in here would be disastrous to the people they were trying to rescue. And yet he couldn't fight them all away from his ally without some help. It was a decision quickly made.

At his summoning, the air turned rosy. Thick, dark clouds gathered above them, plunging the air into stifling darkness. A sizzling light threaded across the sky, waiting to be called to strike. With a firm hold on his kamas, Akio darted into the gathered assembly of slaves.

He leaped at one's back, driving in the sickles and bringing him down, calling lightning to strike at three that were getting too close to Axel. The blinding flashes of light were instantly validated by roaring booms of thunder, nearly deafening at this distance. The slaves became disoriented, blinded, unused to the light as they were. It was easy for Akio to run through them, taking them down as his glorious summer storm raged around him, plunging constantly to instantly destroy anything it touched.

Even the priests. He happened to see one as it went for Axel personally, coming between the storm and a slave at the same moment a bolt struck. The spirit evaporated, and the slave fell over, charred. Akio knew he couldn't keep the storm up forever, but now he had a way to strike at them, too.

It was hard not to open his eyes and see what was going on out there, but Axel didn't dare split his concentration. So far, nothing had touched him, and whatever this thunder and lightning was about, it seemed to be Akio's doing. The gate must be open, as his first tentative efforts at establishing connection with the world below was met with far less resistance than he had encountered in trying to bring the team up here. He was still growing tired, and had a lot to do, keeping everyone of his several thousand targets in sight. He wasn't sure he could do it, but he still had to try. He barely felt it when he dropped to his knees, his focus was so entwined with the task at hand.

The figure next to him stirred, the incredible power being used waking him from his unconscious state. Yes, he recognized what was being done. Halo had called to him before, as it's bearer had made this attempt, and now it was being tried again. This time, he could tell he was intended to be part of the process. Opening his eyes did nothing, and he could only guess they were somewhere underground as the thunder boomed, crashing against the walls and reverberating deafeningly within its confines. It hurt his ears, and left him feeling even more disoriented, but Anubis couldn't let either of those things stop him from interceding.

Wait, there was some sort of picture. Not of sight, exactly, but he realized he could sense, things. He was left without a solid definition, but he was getting an idea of where everyone was. Next to him, something bright burned. A similar mark was moving in a hazy swirl around a swarm of darker signatures. Twisting his stiff neck around, he could detect something more ominous moving without restriction about them.

It was confusing, but he was sure the brighter marks were two of the Ronin Warriors. They had made it to the Dynasty's domain, and now they were trying to rescue something. No, his ears picked out other sounds as the thunder became less constant. Screams, wails. There was a great deal of pain and suffering here. Marks, he became aware. Souls, thousands of them, all around him, suffocating, twisting. Changing. That's what they were trying to prevent. Halo and Illusion, he was sure of it.

Anubis pushed himself off the ground, to his knees. The Staff of the Ancient's was gone, he remembered, but he could feel a wellspring of power within himself. He could help. "Halo," he shouted to be heard above the noise.

It was a new voice that tugged at Axel's attention. Friend? Foe? It was nearby.

"Do not send me with them," Anubis commanded, becoming familiar with the situation. The gate was open, he marveled. Together, this may be possible. His starved, tormented mind was putting things together more slowly than he wanted, but it was coming. An endpoint had been established, and the travelers selected. Halo was already weakening, though, its bearer both unaccustomed to its power, and putting out too much. He would kill himself if not aided.

"Anubis?" Axel asked with disbelief. He opened his eyes, finding the man in the tattered, dirty robes kneeling in front of him. His eyelids were abnormally sunken, and he was obviously suffering from malnutrition, but there was a sense of indomitable will that the man exuded.

"Yes," Anubis answered, beginning to twine his powers with Halo's. "You must allow me to help you, or you will be lost."

"I know," Axel hesitated, feeling the same power as had helped him before begin to grow, springing from the man's hands. "I wasn't expecting otherwise. The others are planning on going after Talpa, but if we fail, Earth needs to have someone capable to defend her."

Anubis reached out for the thing he sensed, finding Halo's shoulders and placing his hands on them firmly. "Failure cannot be allowed. I know things, have been shown the truth, and without it, your efforts may be doomed. We can send these people home together, but I must leave here with you."

He didn't know the man, aside from stories written nearly a hundred years ago, but Axel found himself believing him. "Okay, so what do I do?"

"What you are doing," Anubis murmured, summoning the strength the lend the required assistance. The light changed in color, growing bolder.

Akio let the storm die out. Sustaining it further would have been too costly. Besides, the slaves, and most of the spirits were gone. Axel's path was clear now. He stopped before them, heaving heavy breaths of exertion. He found with surprise that Anubis was awake, and that he seemed to be using his power to help them. But where was the famous staff?

"I see my assumptions were not wrong."

A new voice coming from behind him drew Akio's attention. Black, crystalline armor sat handsomely on the Captain, and he held a staff bladed at both ends. From his naturally relaxed posture, he was good, familiar with the weapon and combat, unperturbed by the field of battle. Aiden had said he was challenging. It looked like Akio was going to find out for himself.

"Kill them!" Aiden shouted, putting more effort into his own offense.

At his command, they tried to step up their efforts. They were running out of time, and all the Captains were still standing. If they were to make any headway in this fight, that had to change. Following his own orders, Aiden went in close to the _bora_ , hoping to finish it off quickly. Take it out, and there would be one less large body on the field.

Masanori had dropped his hold on his naganita, both hands having gone to the _gorax_ 's rack, pushing against it to keep the horns from puncturing him. He had been pushed into the gatehouse, but he was pushing back against the beast that was nearly a foot taller than he. Without the speed behind the beast, Masanori gained ground. Digging his feet deep into the embers, he walked it backwards, drawing even with Venom.

"Liam," he said evenly, suggesting he could use help.

 _Little busy,_ Liam thought, but a chance to strike the rhino was hard to pass up. Kicking away one of the _sjin_ , he turned to find a chink in its armor. Before he could, he was hit and staggered by a pain felt before. Badum seemed to be keeping a close eye on things. The _gorax_ had had enough of being forced into anything. Rin was, too, and he broke off from the girls to barrel into Hardrock, freeing his beast. Masanori rolled with the impact, ending in a crouch. Rin didn't wait for him to get back up, and sprang at him.

At Rin's command, the _sjin_ broke off from Liam, slinking over to aid him in his efforts to take out Hardrock. Gritting his teeth, Venom, reach out and grabbed one, pulling it back towards him, trying to wrap his legs around it to hold it still long enough get his katana where it needed to be to finish it off. The thing gave a screaming hiss, drawing its mate back. The thing was incredibly agile and strong, making Liam lose his grip several times. Finally, he had a hold on both it and his sword, and brought the two together.

The thing screamed again, releasing him, trying to get away. It's snakelike body roiled and writhed, even as it tried to run away on its paws. It didn't make it far, dropping and rolling over with one last wail. A hateful snarl sounded gutterally from the remaining mate, and he disregarded his orders to kill the shorter one. This one had killed his mate. He withheld no fury.

Tsaris waited just long enough for Peregrine's retaliating arrow to fly past, again missing as Badum cartwheeled out of its path. Then she flew up, launching herself into the air and corkscrewing down instantly to finally drive one of her katars into Zariel.

Cruelty tried to move, but wasn't fast enough, the katar punching right through her protection, sliding into her side, making her growl with pain. Tsaris was bringing the other one down, but Else intervened, kicking the Captain away.

"Are you alright?" she asked, helping Zariel back up to her feet.

"Worry about the battle, not me," was the tart answer.

 _Fine._ Else left her side, moving in to attack Tsaris. She was sure she could beat the woman.

Zariel shrugged off the pain, sure her great-grandfather had suffered worse, and found herself engaging the trio of two foot tall mammals that tore at her with sharp claws and vicious teeth.

Who should he help? Peregrine tried for another shot at Badum, but the guy was incredibly slippery, keeping the Youja or his allies between them when he wasn't taking his own shots. He wanted to help Liam, but the panthersnake was entwined around him, making a shot risky. The same with Masanori, he and the animal Captain fighting so closely Peregrine wasn't sure he could trust himself to risk it.

He shifted his focus to the girls, since Aiden and Mikhail seemed okay for the moment, but the pounding of feet warned him his interference had not gone unnoticed. Turning swiftly, he saw the demon rhino charging at him, and threw himself inside the door as the wide racks chased him. The doorway was too narrow for it to come through, and the beast bellowed, tearing its head back and forth, trying to get in.

Peregrine tried to shoot around it, but the thing was too big. He couldn't get the shot at its eyes like he had with the dogs, and it was well armored, making him unsure he could bring it down. He shot at it anyway, trying to get through. "You're. In. My. Way," he said, his arrows sticking, but with seemingly no effect, earning only bellows of annoyance. "Oh come on and move! You're a terrible window!"

The _gorax_ just roared at him.

Aiden threw a flurry of fire blasts at the _bora_ , staying close. It put its hands up, shielding its face, but it seemed Rin had him under enough control to keep the thing from running away. The ape's eyes rolled white, fear flickering, but only momentarily. Fury was stronger, and as Aiden began to summon another blast, it swatted him with a giant hand, sending him tumbling aside.

"Aiden!" Mikhail shouted, but couldn't abandon their side of the defensive formation completely. He was torn between what to do, rolling aside as the _bora_ tried to squash him. He was getting tired of this beast, and he was getting an idea of how to deal with it.

He waited for the giant hand to come down again, barely getting out of the way. As the hand retracted, Mikhail grabbed a fistful of the thing's coarse hair, getting taken up with it. From there, he started climbing up, trying to get to its head.

The _bora_ didn't appreciate that, and tried to crush him. Mikhail's breath left him in a gasp when the ape's fist crashed against him, but he made himself hold on. Angrily, the beast grabbed him, yanking him off its shoulder, ripping hair with the action. The _bora_ started throwing its hand down, to smash him into the ground.

Getting his breath back, Mikhail drew out his dagger, shoving it into the thing's hand, causing it to change motion. Roaring with pain, the fist opened, trying to toss him away. Mikhail grit his teeth, causing water to burst through, like he had done to kill Shar. The hand was forced apart, dropping him, the ape screaming in such pain it nearly made him deaf.

Sticking out the jumonji yari to catch in the beast, Mikhail resumed climbing, going faster. The _bora_ was crashing around, reaching out against everything and nothing in its pain, making it hard for him to hold on. Mikhail managed, getting up to the beast's shoulder. Its one good eye glared out at him with intense fury, and it opened its mouth to scream its rage at him.

That was what he needed. Jamming the yari into its mouth, he called on his ultimate attack. At his cry of "Super Wave Smasher!" the incredibly powerful vortex of water went straight down its throat. The result was gross. The _bora's_ stomach ruptured, exploding outwards, already dead. It began to fall, with little left to suggest what it had once been.

Mikhail didn't wait for it to fall, leaping off its shoulder and landing to roll back into his position. Aiden was busy fighting Yuri, both sprayed by water and entrails.

"Peregrin's pinned by the rhino," he informed his leader, taking some of the heat off of him. He caught a flash of purple, seeing with irritation Badum was still on the loose.

Aiden took the moments he could to assess the situation. The girls were busy, so were the other guys. It didn't look like the rhino was getting through, but it meant their archer couldn't get out, either. What should he do?

"Go help Peregrine," he came to his decision. "I'll hold our side of the line."

Mikhail nodded. It would have helped if he had noticed another Captain stepping through the throng of Youja, but Rothar came nearer unnoticed.

On his way, Mikhail was hit by Nigi's darts, freezing up his body and making him fall over. Camouflaged, Nigi jumped on him, greedy hands searching for exposed flesh to tear away and consume. Zariel saw and tried to shake her attackers long enough to get to his side and help him. The _tegas_ , resembling wolverines, harried her doggedly, without any thought or intention of desisting.

Liam was finding it hard to fight the mindless fury of the panthersnake. It spat venom into his eyes, blinding him. He dropped his swords as the thing coiled around him, simply trying to keep it from finding a real vulnerability and killing him. The world was black and painful, all he knew was that they were rolling on the ground. He used his armors powers, trying to clear the venom out of his eyes.

He hit something solid, metallic. He didn't have time to wonder what it was as he could feel the strange beast's body coiling. It wrapped its tail around his arm, leaving it harder for him to block the coming strike. Time froze, then rushed as his instincts made Liam move his head aside the moment the _sjin_ struck. There was a bellow, and the wall he was resting against moved.

Eyes clearing, Liam looked up as he rolled away. The panthersnake was pulling its fangs out of the demon rhino, twisting to come at him. He could sense the amount of venom it had injected into the rhino. A dose of that size would definitely weaken the beast, possibly even kill it.

The _sjin_ was leaping again, and Liam's hands closed around two more of his swords, pulling them clear of the sheaths in time to cut the panthersnake cleanly. Its body landed on him with a few last twitches. Unable to hide a shiver of revulsion, Liam shoved it off of him. He still didn't want this.

His recovering eyes caught on his swords. He had to recover them. It seemed everything had gone quiet, but now the sounds came back to his ears, reminding him this was only a small part of what was going on around him.

Grabbing hold of the katanas, he pushed himself back to his feet. His partner was dealing with Rin, and Miunn was moving in closer, focused on finding an opening. A warning could be felt, somewhere inside, and his attention was drawn to the girls. Not quite the girls, but Mikhail. He had been poisoned. Nigi.

Masanori was his partner, and his orders had been to stay with him. But Aiden's side of things was threatening to overflow without another person to help him, and the girls seemed to have their hands full as well. Besides, hadn't Masanori left him to handle Tsaris by himself?

"I'll be back!" He shouted, alerting Masanori to his absence. Not waiting for an acknowledgment, he slipped off, knowing that he needed to do this quickly.

Where was Liam going? Masanori wondered briefly, raising his arms to throw off a blow from the animal controlling Captain. Miunn hadn't forgotten the beating he had taken at Hardrock's hands, and without Venom there to stop him, he decided this was a good time to take him down. It didn't matter at the moment whether or not Rin was caught in the field, so he tossed the shuriken.

Else got another hit in on the flying Captain, and avoided another series of purple beams that sought to punch her with energy. Confidence surged through her, keeping her focused. Take down the worst of the Captains, and the rest would be easy to fell. Tsaris, however, had other ideas.

Disengaging, she flew into the sky, gaining height, but always keeping Darkness in her sights. "Screaming Diveblast!" she shouted, instantly turning her flight into a rocketing dive. She gained speed incredibly quickly, her wings breaking the way before her. In short seconds, she was hurtling beyond terminal speeds, nearly to the ground. Suddenly, mere feet from impact, she swept her wings, changing her trajectory and causing a shockwave to spread from the point of alteration. It knocked everyone down, allowing her to finish her flight with a smooth landing at the stunned Else's side.

* * *

AN: Hooray for victories! Progress made, but can it be sustained?


	50. Whisper on the Earth

"A heart-touching thing you are trying to do," Hidoshi began walking up to Illusion. "But I'm afraid it is my duty, and my pleasure, to stop you."

"We both know you'll try," Akio took a few more deep breaths. "And I think we both know I'll stop you."

"Brave talk," Hidoshi calmly drew closer. "And what pray tell gives you such confidence?"

Akio was calm, steady. "It's in my blood."

Hidoshi paused and chuckled. "A descendant, then? This will increase my standings more than I had hoped." He lunged forward, sweeping the staff to meet with a clang against Akio's kamas. "Which one?"

"I am the Son of the Slayer," Akio said through gritted teeth, sliding his weapons off the staff and swiping them at the Captain. Hidoshi avoided them easily. "Sage Date of Halo was my ancestor."

Hidoshi chuckled. "It would explain your spirit," he twirled the staff, quickly moving to attack again. "But that is something you all seem to share."

"All the better to beat you with," Akio agilely avoided him. He jumped and flipped over the Captain, landing on the other side of him.

"It will not be enough," Hidoshi turned fluidly to meet him. "But I will place your name in an honored position on my long list of defeated enemies."

"Don't count on it," Akio growled, going in close with a flurry of attacks.

"I know you are trying to keep me distracted," Hidoshi blocked him every time. "And I think it is time to let it go no further." He pulled on his powers, sending a formation of black crystals jutting out of the ground, sending Akio dodging away. Hen then turned to send a black wave ripping out of the ground towards Axel and Anubis.

"No!" Akio shouted, leaping over the jutting crystals to reengage Hidoshi.

The Captain caused a cage to grow out of the ground, trapping Illusion. He turned to see what damage his crystals had caused to the two concentrating, helpless men. His crystals went all the way through them. They were a trick.

"Very clever," he turned back to his opponent with some annoyance in his voice. Akio was not in sight. The cage was empty. "You persist in being a thorn in my side, Ronin Warrior. I dislike thorns." The crystals began to resonate, filling the air with a dark thrum. It grew in intensity, vibrating at a frequency incompatible with the human body, until Akio couldn't hold his invisibility and came into sight with pained moans. He had not escaped the cage. Hidoshi walked surely up to him. "Admirable. But inferior, like everyone else."

Even with Anubis' help, it still felt nearly impossible. There were so many people, and he couldn't leave any of them behind. Axel knew he would already have been dead, if the gate hadn't been opened. He was using so much power, and yet he needed every ounce that Anubis was contributing. Something about his magic made this possible.

Axel found his focus was on keeping everyone attached to the beam they were building. It was taking so much longer than ever before, but the teleportation had begun. He was sure he could feel their fear as the light enveloped them, all encompassing, radiant.

Finally, the connection was established for every single one of them, and growing stronger. Almost enough. More, more, don't pass out. They were moving, slipping along the path of magic and light. Then, it was done. The completion was immediate, leaving both of them lying on the ground, panting. Axel was incredibly dizzy, it seemed the whole room was spinning around him. But they'd done it, and once again, he had been allowed to live.

Something wasn't right, though. He could hear Akio, and another strange sound. He moved to roll over, hitting a hard wall where one shouldn't have been. Crystals, black crystals. Hidoshi. Grabbing onto them, he pulled himself up. Swaying, he looked to see Akio spasming in pain, caught up in a growth of the crystals. The Captain was raising his weapon to finish him off.

"Hey!" Axel shouted, making sure he had a good grip on his sword.

"Ah," Hidoshi paused, turning to see who had spoken. "So the illusion falls. I see you were successful in your rather ridiculous quest, and to an anticlimatic ending, as well." He shook his head, still ready to kill Akio. "No skill, no style, and no intelligence to risk throwing your main objective away like that. A pity. I had hoped for more."

"No!" Axel growled, shooting a beam of light at the crystals.

It reflected off the wall, catching Hidoshi in the face, and throwing off his aim. The bladed staff still cut Akio, but it went shallow, into the upper chest of his armor, instead of taking his head off. The blade continued to travel, knocking off part of the crystal, and Akio found he could move.

Instantly, he pushed himself up and out of the prison, staggering away. His insides still felt as if they were going to quiver down into jelly, and his limbs were shaking badly, but he had to get it together. Axel couldn't take this Captain alone.

The _gorax_ had been moving, lurching as it turned around to face its attacker when the shockwave hit. With the _sjin_ 's poison slowly killing it, the blast was enough to make it fall. It staggered over and tipped onto Miuun, pinning the slightly built Captain. It didn't have the strength to get back up. Masanori and Ruu were still tangled when they were sent tumbling, still wrestling for control. Zariel fell with the _tegas_ clawing and biting at her chest and face. She just managed to keep the chain between the worst of them and her face, annoyed that they seemed unaffected by the shockwave. Liam had almost made it to Mikhail when he was hit, blown off his feet but unharmed. Nigi was knocked off by the nearly invisible punch of air, sent rolling away to scramble back up to his feet. Aiden and Yuri, as surprised as everyone else, were both knocked down, sending Badum's beam flying overhead. The purple clad Captain was the only one who didn't fall down. He just smiled.

Else's stunned vision cleared enough to show her what she didn't want to see. She was just able to bring an arm up to catch the katar, instead of it biting through her armor and killing her. Her body was hurting from being at the point of impact, but she ignored it, and the pain in her arm. Training and will found her slashing back with the claws, attempting to slice through the Captain's arm.

Tsaris withdrew her hand and weapon, bringing a wing down to buffet Else's head, intending to again stun her or leave the Ronin unconscious. A rush of air and a golden arrow interfered. Peregrine's shot caught her wing as it was fully outstretched, catching it like a sail and forcing it backwards, making her stagger away several steps. Else took the opportunity to make herself stand.

Across the way, Aiden was doing the same thing, picking himself back up. He was caught by one of Badum's beams, stronger than before, and pushed back. It kept him from becoming Yuri's Wildfire on a Stick, though, but he wasn't sure anymore which was worse. Lunging to the side, he tried to put her between them, hoping it would serve to get her caught in one of those nasty purple energy rays and fried.

Something caught his attention, drawing his eyes out, past the remaining Youja. A break in their pressing ranks showed someone new. Tall, dressed all in black, with a high crown for a helmet and a large, carved sword. It had to be Rothar. One of their unknowns. He found himself fervently hoping Mikhail would be back soon.

Liam was back up almost instantly, and quickly gained Mikhail's side. Using his armor's power, he soon had the Russian back up on his feet.

"Thank you," Mikhail gasped and rose, much as Aiden had done before. His throat and face had been scratched at, bleeding gouges cut into his skin. "Where did it go?"

"I don't know," Liam looked around, sure it was pointless at the moment. "But Aiden needs your help."

"What about the rhino?" Mikhail looked past him, but had to bring the yari up against the tide of Youja that still crashed against them.

Liam could sense the poison as it coursed fatally through the mighty beast's veins. "It's down. We got this, just go!"

Without another word, Mikhail started working his way back to his partner. Liam looked around again. Where did Nigi go? He needed to be dealt with. But Masanori was going to need his help as well. With a frustrated noise, he started heading back to Hardrock, but found himself stopping to help Zariel.

"Get off!" he shouted at the creepy beasts with the red beady eyes. He kicked one away, sending it flying into the soldiers, and stabbed another one, drawing its attention to himself. Zariel was able to wrap the chain around the third one's throat, trying to choke it out.

These things were hardier than he expected, Liam was finding out. His venom was certainly in the beast, but it wasn't reacting as anything else had before. It's eyes seemed to get meaner, spittle flying as it tried to bite him, its claws scratching against his armor. The _tega_ _had_ to be feeling the effects, but it was certainly putting up a good show of ignoring them as it slid off his katana and went for his knees, either guided by Rin or instinctually knowing it was a natural vulnerability. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Miuun activate a gravity bubble, making the _gorax_ light enough to move. He needed to get back over there.

Masanori found they had rolled close to where he had been forced to drop his naganita. Rolling over again to put Rin on the bottom, he tried to hold the Captain's arms down with one of his, and keep him immobilized with his legs, reaching out with the other arm to reclaim his weapon. Rin had other ideas. Getting an arm free, he used it to punch Masanori in the jaw. The studs on his gauntlet punched through, drawing blood.

Masanori was knocked sufficiently to cause him to lose his firm grip, but his hand managed to grasp the handle of the naganita, and it came with him as Rin flipped him over, turning the tables. The pointed end came up close, and the bearer of Hardrock jabbed it at the Captain, forcing him to back off. Given the room, Masanori helped him by bringing his leg up and pushing him away.

Rin paused, glaring at him, breathing heavily. He felt a tremor under his feet, and a message in his head. About time. Under the wolf-like halfmask, he grinned.

Masanori caught the change in expression, and knew it could not bode well. He must end this quickly. He had both hands on the naganita, and began to activate his surekill. Now was not the time to hold back. Masanori got the first two words of his verbal activation out when his breath was forced from him with a grunt, and he hit the ground hard. If it hadn't been for the helmet design, his face would quickly have been burnt by the layer of red hot coals that Aiden had caused the ground to turn to. Miuun's throwing star was only inches away, but its effect on the local gravity was indisputable, and Masanori could not break it to rise.

The ground in front of him broke violently, and he hoped that his armor's superpower had activated. Stone and dirt flew as something huge forced its way through. Because of the gravity, Masanori couldn't lift his head to see what was standing before him as the commotion settled. All he could tell was that it looked green and alive. Ruu.

Mikhail couldn't help but glance at Else as he made his way back to Aiden. Was she doing alright? She seemed to be handling the winged Captain at the moment. It may have been presumptuous to think that he could somehow help her, but he had meant his promise to her brother.

Forcing his eyes back ahead of him, he tried to focus. Else wasn't his only responsibility. He had to help his leader.

He got to him just as Aiden was hit again by Badum, the force of the beam spinning him around and knocking him down. Yuri saw her opportunity and leaped to take it, making Mikhail have to dash in to stop her. She slipped through him, but she could hardly dare to become solid enough with him behind her.

 _Badum has to be stopped,_ Aiden thought as he painfully picked himself back up. But there were still too many Captains on the field, too many ways the line would become weakened if any any of them charged out there to take him out. Rumbling, ground breaking sounds drew his attention to the far right, where a giant green construct was rising from the ground. It's roots must be planted too deeply for his magma ground to stop it. Well, he knew where Ruu was again, that just left three Captains unaccounted for.

Yuri lunged at him as Mikhail's yari plunged harmlessly through her. There had to be some way of stopping her, Aiden thought hard. What was it? The answer came quickly. Her feet. Whenever something endangered her feet, she sank through the ground. They must be solid otherwise.

He stepped aside, sending her shortsword harmlessly past. Following the movement through, he stepped in closer to her and drove his swords down into the ground. A plume of fire shot up from below, engulfing her, and burning her precious feet. With a horrible scream, she disappeared. There was no way of knowing whether or not she would be back.

And no time to worry about it. An odd, subtle sound came zipping close to him as he pulled his katanas from the ground.

"Aiden!" Mikhail shouted, coming beside him to block Rothar's spirit swords.

One glided past him, angling in to engage Wildfire. Aiden was ready, his katanas free and clear. As he fought the strangely intelligent floating sword, he mentally ticked off what he and Mikhail had yet to do. Kill Badum, kill Rothar. They were starting to run low on time. It had to have been almost ten minutes now. How had Akio and Else gotten rid of these swords before? The priest's eyes? Did he hold the line, or did he break it? Something had to change.

"Mikhail," he said firmly. "Hold this end of the line."

"What?" Torrent spared him a glance of uncertainty. Well, they hadn't been getting anywhere. Maybe he'd be more free to use his powers more freely. "I understand." He edged back and slightly closer to the girls, trying to more sharply taper off their end, and keep the flank closed.

Aiden prayed he was doing the right thing, and summoned a wall of flame to be his vanguard. It roared crackling before him, clearing the field for a brief moment, even if it meant Badum rushed to absorb it greedily as it came close to him. Did he really have a plan? No. Sort of. See if he could get Badum to turn all that power against one of his own, maybe Rothar. There was only the barest handful of Youja left, and they would quickly be dead. But that made facing two of the Captains, and dodging Badum's scary accurate purple beams no less daunting.

Mikhail considered the ground. He didn't really have his element handy. It made him miss the river, back in England. He'd just have to rely on the what the armor itself could supply. There seemed to be plenty where that came from. He hoped it wouldn't fail him now.

* * *

AN: Gains have been made, but can they keep up their pace? At least the Russians are safe. :) No need to have their lives on my conscience, right?


	51. Conspire in the Spring

"Just! Die!" Zariel shouted as she furiously swung her chain at the _tega_. She _had_ to have more powers than that stupid rain and her surekill. Had to! She could feel power building, but had no idea where it was going or what it was doing. What did cruelty and spring have to do with each other anyway?!

Gathering the chain close, she coiled it up and sent the sickle flying, slicing through an arc, biting into each of the _tegas_. It was clear how slowed they were by Liam's venom, and yet they persisted. The power she'd felt building had seemed to be released with that swing, and she wondered if she would see anything happen from it. Probably not. She probably just made them feel better. Stupid armor!

A moment later, they stopped attacking, something else finally claiming their attention than their orders and desire to disembowel her. Their steps stumbled, and they started scratching at their noses, at their throats. She didn't pause to wonder what was going on, moving in to take advantage of their lack of mobility and fierce aggression to move in and finish them off decisively.

As she felled the last one, something caught her eye, and she bent to quickly examine it. A smile carved its path into her face. So it could do something else. She quickly stood again, leaving the small green and yellow moss and fungi still growing out of their orifices. They had obviously been suffocating, the small plants taking root deeper in their systems. Now she could go back to helping take out that stupid Captain.

Masanori forced his arms to his sides and tried again to push himself up. Whatever it was that Rin had grown, he was outnumbered three to one. The odds he could deal with, if he wasn't pinned to the ground. He gave it all the strength he could, but he barely budged. At least, he realized, Miunn was the only one who could come into the bubble. The others would be as caught as he was. He could last that out.

Something heavy landed hard across his back, driving out what little air he was managing to keep his lungs in supply of. What?With his face turned to the side, he could just catch a glimpse of a large green tendril from the corner of his eye. Forcing his head to scrape against the molten ground till he could see it better, he could tell it was growing. Down. He either could hear, or only imagined hearing it as it began sending burrowing tendrils seeking ways into his armor. Okay, make that two enemies that could reach him. He didn't admit it, but he didn't know what to do.

He could hear battle waging close by, but then, it always was. Why hadn't Miuun come yet? Liam. The Australian had finally come back. He could smell him. And now he could hear him. The fighting was definitely intense, probably more than Venom could handle.

He couldn't push himself up, but that didn't mean it was impossible to move. It was hard to move at all, each successful motion an intense strain, but soon both arms were out, and he sank his hands into the hot, molten ground and pulled until he shifted. If he could just reach the throwing star and destroy it, then he would be free. The tendril tried to hold him, but it hadn't been able to find solid purchase in the coals, and couldn't stop Masanori.

Zariel had told him to go after he'd managed to poison all three of the _tegas_ , and Liam was glad he'd listened. The gravity Captain had been moving in for the kill, and the animal Captain was prowling the edges of the barely visible gravity bubble, waiting for another chance to get at the bearer of Hardrock. It seemed the young man had certainly made enemies.

Liam wanted to cut the arm off the giant green stalk, but there was too much on his plate as it was. As soon as he'd interrupted them, he'd drawn the ire of both Captains, and he was convinced if it wasn't for the venom of his swords, he wouldn't have a chance. He tried to stay close to Miuun, to keep the Captain too busy to use his gravity powers, but he couldn't do that and fight off Rin.

He was fighting the leather armored Captain when they both started floating, lifted off the ground. Movement was different, even from swimming underwater, and he started having trouble. He could move his arms and legs, of course, but there was no resistance, so he couldn't move forwards or backwards, up or down. Except for when Rin grabbed him and pulled him forward.

Liam swung the sword, to cut or block as became necessary when he got there, but Ruu moved faster, bringing his other arm around to punch Liam. The studs on the Captain's gauntlet threatened to break through, but his armor withstood the blow. And the second, both hits moving him backwards slightly. His katana finally came up to take the force of the third. He grabbed the arm holding him and threw his head forward to crash his helmet into Rin's face. This time, Rin tried to push Venom away, but Liam's hold kept them locked together.

With a silent snarl, Rin forced his arm down, and brought his leg up. His knee caught Liam under the chin, stunning him enough to rip his arm free and punch him again, sending him rolling in a slow and graceful arc, his face going skyward.

Motion above caught Liam's eye, and he saw Miuun nearly _climb_ through the air above him. What did that accomplish? Miuun stayed there only long enough to position himself, and then changed the gravity. Where he had been moving _up_ , gravity condensed, and sent him plummeting down. Before his arrival, a flurry of shuriken flew before him, and ripped their way through Liam. The force already had the young man moving down, but Miuun followed, crashing heavily into Liam. It sent them into the hot ground, Venom landing hard enough to indent it.

Liam struggled, with consciousness and the pain. This was so different from the electric whip, but probably even more painful. He knew he had to be bleeding. Was it fatal? Miuun stood on him, completely unharmed. Liam tried to get up, but only moved slightly, his head still swimming in a sea of stars.

Miuun had another shuriken in hand, and he bent to draw it across Liam's throat. A flash of orange blurred across Liam's vision, taking the shimmering black and white Captain with it. A streak of green was reaching towards the blob of brown, and he managed to realize that Ruu was helping his twin out of the gravity bubble. He had to get up and help, but he wasn't even sure he could move.

Masanori had crushed the throwing star just in time to see as Miuun had assaulted and then slammed his partner into the ground. Rin was still suspended in the air, leaving Masanori with a clear line of attack. He body slammed the small Captain with enough force to clear them both of the bubble, sending them rolling out on the other side, Masanori in control.

He broke the naganita into the sansetsukon and wrapped it around Miuun, around his throat. Miuun produced a shuriken as he began to gurgle, and flicked it, releasing gravity's hold on Hardrock. With it, Masanori's leverage on the chain weakened, and the Captain was able to slip free.

Masanori was sure the Captain was going to change the bubble on him, make him fall and be stuck again, like before. He cracked the weapon against the ground, giving him enough of a link to initiate an order as Miuun stood. The Captain smirked as Masanori changed the weapon back into the bladed naganita.

"It's over, Hardrock!" Miuun shouted at the opponent who had beaten and vexed him. He changed the gravity to bring the Ronin down. Something hit him hard in the back, sending him staggering forwards. There was a moment of confusion, pain, and it ended in nothingness.

Masanori shook his head as he rose, all gravity effects gone with the ending of the Captain's life. The fall had still been jarring. _Yes,_ he thought as he grimly yanked his naganita out of Miuun's body. _It is._ He turned to find Liam, but the Aussie was hidden behind the rocky protrusion that had erupted in time to push the Captain under his weapon as he fell. As he crossed to its other side, he glanced at the green monster towering over him. Rin was standing on its shoulder, almost as if he and his brother were conversing. They would soon act again.

Liam was on his back, Youja gathering around. The few that were left. Masanori quickly dispatched them and crouched next to Venom.

"Get up," he ordered.

"I don't think I can," Liam's voice was full of pain. He was bleeding where the throwing stars had ripped through him. "I think I'm dying."

They didn't have much time. The tears in the armor were large enough to accommodate Masanori's idea. Reaching down, he grabbed some of the burning hot ground and crushed it in his hand. Without hesitating or seeking permission, he shoved it into the rips, effectively cauterizing the wounds.

Liam screamed as his flesh was unexpectedly seared. He tried to push Masanori away, but the stronger man turned him over and did the same where the shuriken had possessed enough force to exit.

"W,why?" Liam asked through tears of pain.

"You're not dead yet," Masanori picked him up, making him stand. "Fight until you are. If you will die, do it as a man."

Liam was left to take his own weight as Masanori released him to fight Rin when the Captain leaped back down to engage. Fight? He could hardly stand. He was dizzy with pain, but Masanori was right. He had to fight until there was nothing left to fight with, or against. He raised his eyes from the ground and looked at the towering plant construct. He'd been effective against plants before, might as well start there. He forced his feet to move, gasping with each step.

Else was focused almost solely on Tsaris, only worrying about the Youja as they directly interfered with her. They had mostly stopped now, leaving her vision filled with the winged Captain. She was drawing even, taking an occasional hit, and sometimes landing one. Right wing, parry, move right to avoid the lunge. Keep her feet balanced, firm. Slide right, scratch, parry. She'd have it, any moment now she would kill the Captain.

There! Tsaris' wings were spread, and she had pulled both arms back to punch forward. Else was already leaning in, and might be fast enough. Something went wrong. Her arms seemed to stiffen and her legs froze up. Instead of racing in and tearing up her opponent, she fell over, surprise on her face.

Tsaris' attack went over her, and she had to use her wings to correct her balance. The Captain twisted to finish off the irritating woman in Darkness. A barely discernible blur and wordless sounds of glee suggested she'd been beaten to it. An angry sound made her look to see Cruelty coming at her. With an irritated huff she kicked Else's body away, to Nigi's indignant jabbering as he was rolled and bounced with her.

"I am growing weary of you!" Tsaris snapped as she blocked Cruelty's kusurigama.

"Shut up and die, demon!" Zariel growled, pressing her attack.

"Not for you!" Tsaris shouted, stepping on Zariel's chain and knocking her back with a wing.

This wasn't going well. Akio's body was finally beginning to feel normal again, but he hadn't recovered his strength. Neither had Axel, who was painfully obviously exhausted. Hidoshi was neither. Akio realized he couldn't expect much help from Anubis. If he hadn't had the Ancient One's heir's appearance clearly given, he didn't think he would have believed this was him. How long had he been held captive up here?

Hidoshi came at him again, swinging the staff fluidly, the crystals on his armor glittering and singing with his movements. Akio parried with first one kama, then the other, as he was forced to the defensive. Hidoshi was fast.

Akio let himself be worked backward, fighting till he was at the lip of one of the pits. Using he powers, he deftly moved aside and around the Captain. Hidoshi had swung the staff through the decoy, and had enough time to realize his mistake, but not enough time to correct it. Akio shoved him into the pit.

"Good job," Axel caught up, breathing hard. He'd nearly been thrown off the edge himself only a moment ago. "Let's go before we find out if he's coming back."

Akio nodded his agreement and they quickly walked away from the edge.

"Behind you!" Anubis called out in warning.

They turned, aware now of a tinkling, chiming sound. Hidoshi began to appear, riding a growing column of crystal.

"Do you have a plan?" Axel asked.

"I wish," Akio answered as the Captain stepped onto the walkway. "Just find some way to kill him."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Axel's voice echoed his exhaustion, but he gripped the nodachi firmly.

"Did you really expect me to perish that easily?" Hidoshi sounded annoyed.

"It was worth hoping for," Axel grunted as he stepped in to attack. Akio went invisible and angled to come in from the side.

Hidoshi parried Axel and pushed him away. Knowing there were few places Illusion would come from, he swept the staff around him, clanging against Akio's kamas. He turned to meet the enemy he couldn't see, unperturbed by the handicap. The blades of the staff whizzed through the air, always seeming to be right in Akio's space.

The young man was surprised at how effective the Captain was, and couldn't seem to find an opening. He was pushed back, until the Captain split his efforts to take on Axel. The Dane's efforts were exaggerated and slow, often leaving him open. In a moment he had a gash across his side. He gasped and missed with his next swing. His legs were too weak to sustain him and he fell.

Hidoshi swung the other end to finish him off, but encountered Akio's weapon instead. One kama blocking the staff, Akio moved in fast, bringing the other kama into play as Hidoshi switched the direction of his weapon. It was tiring, and useless, so Akio dropped his invisibility as he fought his way nearer. In close, he caught the staff with a weapon and forced it to the side, giving himself an opening to hook a hatchet into his enemy.

The Captain didn't blink, raising an arm to block the blow, simultaneously twisting the staff up and around with incredible dexterity, breaking Akio's lock and cracking it against Illusion. Akio stumbled back, next to Axel.

Hidoshi looked at them balefully. Smoothly, he held the staff out to one side, and slammed his other fist into the ground. The floor beneath them rippled in a black wave. Covering the entire walkway was no longer stone, but a carpet of short crystal growths.

Akio decided he should move before whatever happened was going to. He tried to run, but the crystals seemed to move and grow slightly beneath his feet, causing him to stumble and fall. He tried again, but could hardly keep his feet, the ground was too unstable, unpredictable.

Axel stuck his sword into the growths enough to give himself leverage to stand. Anything more than that was going to be difficult.

The only one not having mobility trouble was Hidoshi. He walked to them with a chuckle. Something grew out of the crystals on his chest, and he plucked its beginnings, and it continued to grow in his hand. "You have been troublesome, I will admit. But I think your opportunity for survival has passed." He displayed the flower shaped crystal. "Whose body shall I decorate first?"

Axel gritted his teeth and pushed forward, pulling the sword free. With their own little chortling commentary, the crystals moved and shifted beneath his feet, making each step precarious. Determination got him through, and he swung at the Captain. Hidoshi ducked under the blow and swirled a sharp end of the staff around to slice into Axel's leg. Standing again, he planted the staff and used it to swing up and kick Halo with both feet. Axel fell back with a sharp grunt.

Akio somersaulted forward to get in range. He rose to a crouch, making it easier to keep his footing and engaged the Captain, keeping his attacks fast and short. Finally, one of the kamas lodged firmly and ripped away a chunk of the crystals, even going through the charcoal colored armor below it, nicking the Captain's skin. Before his other hand could deal more damage, the ground heaved, throwing him backward with a surprised shout.

The crystals started growing over him, coating his arms and legs, pinning him down.

Hidoshi touched his fingers to the drops of blood coming out of his chest. It had been a long time since he'd seen his own blood. It made him coldly angry. Carrying the staff, he stepped beside Illusion.

"Your family line will not be allowed to cause further hindrance," he knelt to put the crystal flower over Akio's heart. "After we have dealt with you Ronin, I will personally be sure to exterminate any human in whose veins courses the accursed Date blood."

"They'll stop you," Akio glared at him, trying to wrench his arms free.

Hidoshi stood. "When their strongest warrior failed to? I think not." He poised the blade of the staff over Akio's breast and stabbed.

"No!" Axel launched himself into the Captain, bowling them over.

The tip of the staff scraped across Akio's armor as it was forced off of him. Akio took a breath of relief before going back to trying to break free of the crystals. Axel was going to need help.

Hidoshi recovered quickly and smoothly, stopping his momentum in an easy crouch. Axel tumbled a few feet further. His arms were shaking as he tried to push himself up, despite the undulating crystals beneath him.

"Let me help you with that," Hidoshi growled, growing irritated.

Axel gave a bloody gasp as the crystals beneath his stomach suddenly shot up, growing out of the carpet and taking him into the air with jagged points. He rolled off them, landing limply and dropping the sword.

Akio couldn't break free. He could only watch helplessly as Hidoshi strutted over to his ally, certain there was now nothing that could keep him from victory. The Captain was nearly correct.

Anubis had been confused by the blurring wisps of colors, trying to form a more clear picture with his ears. He had only been down here once before, centuries ago, but he remembered the walkways, and the pits they bordered. He had no way of telling where safety ended, and had no desire to fall.

Now, though, things were becoming more clear. Illusion seemed to be trapped, and Halo was in trouble. Anubis forced himself to stand and walked carefully across the shifting ground to reach Illusion. Aware now that the color was below him, he dropped to a crouch and felt out the problem.

"What are you doing here?" Akio whispered, surprised to feel, and then see the Ancient One at his side. "You need to get out of here, you're too important to lose!"

Anubis had a clear enough picture. Reaching behind Akio's head, he pulled one of the kamas free. "My safety is of little consequence. None of you can be lost." He hacked at the crystals with powerful strokes, his aim true despite his blindness.

Hidoshi heard the noise and turned to see what was happening. "Anubis," he muttered under his breath. "You persistent fool." He looked down at Axel, who was staring back in pained defiance. "Your salvation came too late, I'm afraid." The Captain placed a foot on Axel to make sure he didn't move, and plunged the staff yet again.

Axel twisted, letting the staff sink into his right shoulder. Gritting his teeth against the agony, he reached up to grab it with both hands, holding firmly.

"You are an exasperating opponent," Hidoshi tried to rip the weapon free. Axel held on like a bulldog. Hidoshi responded by pulling up the weapon, and Axel with it, with one hand. Drawing him close this way, he drew back his other fist and coldly punched Axel in the face. Halo nearly lost his grip, but he didn't let go, and Hidoshi repeated the process.

Anubis finally had Akio free. "You have the power of the season of Summer," he said hurriedly. "Use it."

Akio wasn't sure what that power might be, but he nodded and took off, praying the power would reveal itself to him. When he reached the Captain, Axel had just slid off the staff, all but unconscious. Akio darted in before Hidoshi could do more damage. Slipping between the two, he hooked the staff with one kama and forced it off to the side, bringing the one in his other hand up to lock against the staff's other end. They were momentarily stalemated.

 _Summer,_ Akio focused hard. _Summer, summer, summer._

"Do you think this will stop me?" Hidoshi roared, heaving the staff up, forcing Illusion in closer.

Akio smiled. Summer. He knew what to do. He could feel it now, and he stayed close, waiting for his enemy to weaken.

Hidoshi pushed him off and twirled the staff around to jab. Akio evaded, his eyes never leaving his target, his armor flowing with focused power. In moments, Hidoshi started slowing down, his face a sheen of sweat. His breathing was heavy, labored. Soon, he no longer had the strength to swing, and dropped to his knees, barely supporting himself. He raised a face with sinking eyes and drying lips to the Ronin who stood above him.

"This," his lips cracked badly, and his tongue was swollen, throat dry. "Is no death for me. Finish me."

Akio knew what he wanted, and his heart repulsed the idea. "Show mercy to an agent of Talpa? Like you were going to do for any of us?" He shook his head. "You are a perpetrator of evil, you don't deserve to die the way you want."

Hidoshi tried to respond, but he was quickly dying, drying to lifelessness. He took his last, painful breath and fell to the crystals beneath him. The staff fell with him, clattering as it landed on the crystal carpet. The sound seemed almost loud, now that the crystals were no longer growing, no longer chiming.

Akio sheathed his kamas, satisfied. He turned to find Axel had already gotten to his feet.

"You should have done as he asked," Axel said quietly.

What kind of reprimand was that? "He didn't deserve any differently," Akio answered firmly. "Demons don't deserve noble deaths because they want them. Besides, if he'd wanted to be put to the sword, he should have let me kill him earlier."

"Halo is correct," Anubis stepped over to them carefully, not entirely certain his blind feet wouldn't walk him off the safety of the walkway. "Mercy and grace should be extended to even the worst of your enemies. Without it, you are little better than them." He came to Halo, sensing the wounds and working his holy magic to repair them.

Axel reached out to stop him. "You should save your strength. You've been badly treated, I'm sure you need to rest."

"Are you saying I shouldn't have killed him?" Akio asked with disbelief. "My great-grandfather killed all of the warlords! You seemed to approve then. I take out one captain, and you're displeased?"

"You are my first concern," Anubis informed Axel, ignoring his interference. "I was gathering you were the son of Sage, Illusion. Your ancestor conducted himself with grace and honor in all of his dealings. Whether those dealings were with his friends or his enemies, _he_ held himself to a high standard." A strong tone of disapproval gilded his last words.

Akio felt the sting sharply, quieting him in shame. Was he really so far from what he always tried to be? And this was the Ancient One's first impression of him? There were few rebukes so strong. And Anubis hadn't even accused him directly. First the betrayal, and now this? He really wasn't like his great-grandfather, was he?

Axel allowed Anubis to help him, well aware they had another battle to push through, and it would be hard for him to fight otherwise. "Thank you," he said when Anubis had finished.

"Of course," Anubis straightened. He swayed, exhausted.

Axel steadied him, slipping an arm around to support him. He looked over to Akio, who seemed to be staring at the floor. "We need to get back to the others. Our job's done here."

Akio rallied himself, but didn't look at either of them. "Of course." He led the way back up and out of the cavern of horrors.

* * *

AN: Poor Akio. I can't help but feel he didn't get dealt a very good hand. But, he had a lot of growing to do, didn't he? Still, ouch. But as far as the Captains go, another one bites the dust! And poor Liam, lol! Masanori doesn't have a particularly gentle bedside manner, does he?


	52. And be Swept by the Wind

With Aiden taking up the attention of both Captains, Mikhail found he actually had little to do. There were only a few dozen Youja scattered across the field now, and they were little threat compared to everyone else. He considered going out to help Aiden, but he had orders to stay where he was. In that case, it couldn't hurt to further close ranks and help Else.

Most of the remaining Youja were on his side, and came sliding around the Captains and Aiden to take their shot at him. He needed to eliminate them quickly. Sweeping his yari around, he brought pillars of water shooting up from the ground, ensconcing the Youja and crashing together to smash them to bits.

Where the water touched the magma ground, steam billowed on contact. While it obscured his view of Aiden, it gave Mikhail an idea. Turning, he shot water at the ground, creating a screen of mist to hide his approach from Nigi and Tsaris. If he could get rid of Nigi quickly, he'd have time to hit Tsaris from the rear.

While it wasn't particularly thick, Mikhail's course didn't stay true, and he ended up bumping into Tsaris. The Captain reacted immediately, grabbing him and swinging him around, knocking him against Zariel. Cruelty stumbled, and Tsaris used a wing to further send her tumbling away.

Mikhail gained his feet, realizing his mistake and trying to get rid of the mist. Tsaris knew he couldn't withstand her, and attacked eagerly.

It seemed they had finally gotten rid of Rin's animals, leaving the Captain alone to fight. Masanori pressed the advantage, glad to no longer worry about Miuun and his gravity manipulation. It was just the evil brothers now, and he could see Liam fighting the plant. Excellent. He hadn't been sure the Australian had it in him.

Only, Rin acted something like a cornered animal himself. Both enraged at the loss of his pets, and coldly brutal in nature, he was far from defeated. The Captain knocked Masanori back, and started climbing up the tall plant, easily scaling his brother's creation.

Masanori followed him, but encountered resistance. The skin of the stalk started to ooze, making it hard for him to hold on as his hands slipped in the viscous material. He had wanted to keep his weapon free and readily available, but he stuck it into the plant, halting his slide.

Ruu and Rin shared another silent exchange, even as Liam hacked feebly at the base of the stalk. The plant grew again, a leafy protrusion of interwoven, knotted branches and vines several feet above Masanori. Rin dropped from his perch into its cover. So that was where he was expected to fight. Masanori forced his way up the trunk-like stalk.

Liam could see his swords having an effect on the green body of the plant, gouging deep wounds that sizzled and bled. It wasn't enough though. If he had more strength, he could cut deeper, but he wasn't sure even that would be enough to make the difference. It was too alive, growing and regenerating too quickly. He paused, breathing hard, each inhale causing him agony. He looked up, squinting in the pale sunlight.

It had to be thirty or more feet at the tip of its spire. Crowning it was a yellow growth, the base of which spilled over with vibrant red petals. Ruu was probably up there somewhere. His gaze caught the extra growth stretching out from its side, and Hardrock working his way towards it. Was this even only one kind of plant? It didn't seem to match itself, part tree, part flower, and what else would it end up being?

Liam looked back at his indentations to see sap had oozed out and seemed to be plugging the wounds and counteracting the agents in his swords. Just above them, a face formed in the trunk, growing larger as he watched. Tendrils started growing out from the stemlike structure, reaching for him. Some began to sprout pustules, and Liam knew they would soon burst into thousands of some sort of spore. Hopefully his helmet would protect him.

The face leered at him, taunting, sensing his weakened condition. With a shout, Liam unleashed his Snake Fang Strike, cracking the sword whip against the green visage. The great plant was cut through, and started falling over with the barest whisper of noise in the wind.

Exhausted and tasting blood in his mouth, Liam dropped to his knees. He'd done it, right? Before him the remnants of the stalk began rising again, the face and the mouth coming back with a disapproving tone. Liam tried to stop it, struggled to bring his arms up and corrode it back into the ground, but it was faster and stronger, the face growing to protrude from the skin of the stalk. Vines snaked out of its opening mouth to reach for him, twisting around and snaring the weakened young man. Liam tried to fight, tried to call out for help, but he was dragged into the green maw, and the mouth closed on him.

Aiden was starting to think that maybe he'd bitten off more than he could chew. The two Captains were both so strong, so capable, either of them alone would have been challenging. He'd sustained several more hits from Badum. It hadn't been as easy to cause him to misdirect his attacks against his own allies as Aiden had hoped. But, Aiden couldn't break free from Rothar to deal with him.

So far, he could barely keep himself from falling prey to either the strong swing of the huge sword, or the eery magic of the spirit priest imbedded within it. It was always looming at him, as if trying to capture him in its ghostly embrace. He'd been touched once, and had felt something respond, somewhere inside him. Something strange, dark, evil, and not quite him. The monster Else had referred to. He'd been careful to stay out of its reach since then. But, he wasn't making any progress.

He'd seen it happen before, and sensed it now as Rothar's tactics changed. The priest retracted somewhat, no longer reaching for him. The eyes in the sword were still open and glowing, and the priest's transparent body started to hum. It was a barely audible sound, deep and low, and at first Aiden saw no difference.

That quickly changed. With a deep _whumpth_ , it suddenly became palpable. Something stirred inside him. The thing that wasn't him. He'd felt it earlier, when the priest had touched him. Only now, it was awakening to the song of the spirit, becoming a force that he couldn't immediately control. Much to his rising concern. His fighting became distracted as he tried to find a way to deal with this, and continue to contend with the two captains he was facing.

It was powerful, evil, and hungry. Aiden was losing confidence fast as the thing inside grew stronger. It was attacking his mind. He realized it was the armor, and he remembered briefly the conversation where the Date's stated they believed them to be alive. It was part of the armor, and the armor was part of him. He couldn't escape it.

A poorly defended blow sent him half spinning, and a blast of purple energy knocked him sprawling. He tried to rise again, but didn't get further than his knees and hands, gasping and groaning as Wildfire's corrupted core tried to consume him.

Badum raised the orbs to hit him again, but Rothar laid the sword across his field of view, the spirit still chanting.

"This one belongs to me," The black clad Captain stated, lowering the sword and striding forward.

Badum made a sound of exasperation, but there was something just too, strange, about Rothar, and he decided it was better not to challenge him. He watched in irritation as the Captain stopped and knelt on one knee before the leader of the Ronin Warriors. The sword was raised, and Badum assumed he was going to kill the young man. The tip of the sword touched the ground in front of the defenseless warrior, and the spirit reached out, touching him. The man stiffened, tried to push it away. But this wasn't something he could fight like that.

"God!" Was the strangled, desperate cry. "Help me!"

Badum sneered, leaving to find other targets. They were the gods here.

Zariel snarled as she tripped over something, nearly falling as she stumbled to recover the last of her momentum from the hit Tsaris had given her. Familiar, disgusting, noises of inarticulate glee made her realize Nigi was nearby. The body she'd stepped on was probably Else. Great. She wanted to get back to Tsaris, but she had a responsibility to her partner.

The mist was much finer here, and clearing away. She couldn't quite see the creepy pygmy, but she could hear it, and see where Else was being hacked and scraped at. Deep, bleeding gouges marked where the helmet hadn't protected her face.

With an angry growl Zariel grabbed the Captain, camouflaged though he was, and tried to find where it's throat was in the invisible tangle of limbs. Nigi squawked with surprise as he was lifted and the pressure applied. Unable to quite reach his blow gun and darts, he writhed and bit and clawed, trying to get free.

The armor protected her, but Zariel could hardly keep ahold of him. "Stop it!" She shouted, and threw him to the ground with enormous strength. In addition to their seasons and other strengths, the armors of the Warlords represented different beasts. Illusion was the Spider, Venom's the Snake, and Darkness the Jackal. Cruelty's was the Ogre, a fact that gave her even more brute force.

Nigi hit with enough force to stun him momentarily. His camouflage dropped, and all he could do was squirm slightly, not able to get anywhere. Zariel stomped on him, keeping him from recovering. The pygmy made an almost human sound as the air was depressed from his lungs. Zariel stomped him again, for good measure. Freeing her kusuri-gama, she swung the sickle into the thing, repeating until it no longer moved or garbled in its strange little tongue. Then again, to make sure it was dead.

"Good riddance," she snorted. Thinking little more of the matter, she turned and picked Else up. The paralysis hadn't worn off yet, and all the Dane could do was eye Zariel gratefully.

Cruelty sighed and started carrying her back to the other fight. "You better stop being useless soon."

The words had no more left her than a prickle tingled at the back of her neck. She turned to scan the battlefield. One more Captain had decided to show their face. Zariel glanced around, taking in everyone's positions and conditions. Not real good. And likely about to get worse. "Sooner would be a lot better than later."

Mikhail's yari came between him and Tsaris' katars, barely in time to avoid a highly damaging blow. Worse than the one or two he'd already sustained. He just couldn't _move_ fast enough. Proven true again as he blocked one wing, but was knocked down by the other. The length of the yari made it drag against the ground, slowing it as Mikhail tried desperately to block her again. His life was on a very short line.

One blade was turned aside, but the other sliced into his arm as he brought it protectively in front of him. The pain registered, but he had no time to acknowledge it. The Captain's foot came up and landed squarely against the shaft of his weapon, knocking him onto his back.

Finally, a golden arrow whistled past with a strong rush of air. The fog was significantly lessened, and Peregrine could see her again. The next two made her move, nearly making her stagger as the air pushed against her forcefully.

"I am sick of your interference!" Tsaris screamed and abandoned Torrent for the pest that stood in the doorway of the gatehouse.

As much as she wished to spread her wings and fly into Strata, knocking him down and driving the katars into his chest, she knew better. Running agily, Peregrine's arrows whistled harmlessly past her. He kept trying, backing further into the building as she came very swiftly closer.

"Oh no," he muttered, throwing himself out of the way as the Captain bore into the gatehouse, katars thrust before her and shouting wordless rage.

Peregrine rolled to his feet in time to spring away as she came at him. She was too close for him to use his bow for more than hopeful blocking. He avoided major injury, but as they made a full circle of the room, his luck ran out.

Tsaris feinted with her left, and as Peregrine reacted, her right shot out and grasped him by the throat. Leaning her face in close to his, she gave him one last assurance. "You are not leaving the Dynasty, Strata."

"Way ahead of you there," he choked out. She didn't know he was otherwise armed. Taking advantage of that fact, and that she was so close, he slipped the dagger Aiden had given him out of it's hiding place and shoved it between her ribs.

Surprised, she hissed with pain and threw him out the door to tumble a landing near Mikhail. Yanking the dagger out of herself, she glanced at it before throwing it away. Olius'. Growling curses, she stomped to the doorway and prepared to unleash hellish vengeance on the sneaky Ronin. Words reached her ears, bad ones, and with surprise she noticed Strata on one knee, an archer's stance. Wide eyed, she saw the arrow in mid-flight. She tried to escape, spreading her wings to fly, but it was too late.

To Peregrine, it seemed he had no sooner shouted the activation, "Arrow Shockwave!" then there was an explosion of concussive force and sound. If the force hadn't been his own, he was sure he would have been knocked over by his proximity to the blast.

As the shattered gatehouse settled into the splinters of ruin, he watched with baited breath, half expecting to see the woman fly at him from the wreckage. He whooped when it became clear the Captain no longer existed, completely obliterated. Along with the crystal and every other important feature of the place.

"I may not be leaving the Dynasty!" He couldn't help but shout, waving the bow in victory. "But you sure did!"

Next to him, Mikhail sat up, staring at the destruction. He turned to Peregrine and smiled. "Nice."

Peregrine grinned back. "Let's get the rest of them."

Music pervaded the air around them, and caressed their ears. A woman's song.

"What-" Mikhail started to ask, turning to see what was going on.

"Cover your ears!" Peregrine shouted, taking his own advice. He felt compelled to look as well. It was natural to face your enemy, but he fought the urge, lurching awkwardly to his feet and stumbling away. He could still hear the song through his gauntlets and helmet. Maybe, if he got far enough away... Her song, overpowering and compelling, slipped through his fingers, whispering in his ears until his feet stopped moving. He struggled for a moment, fighting a battle he couldn't win. And surrendered to her command.

Masanori finally gained the lower branches and hauled himself up into the leafy bower. Rin hardly waited for him to come into view before running along the foots-width branches and swinging his deadly fists. Masanori blocked him several times, but his footing was precarious. This was not good ground for him.

He took a few hits, and pushed the Captain back, springing further up into the network of branches, searching for more solid ground. The branches weren't thick, anywhere. The best he could find was a frequent cross section where two or more of them twined across each other. He needed something more far solid than that.

The leaves on the vines and branches parted violently, Rin exploding through them and crashing into Masanori. Unable to plant his feet, Hardrock was knocked over, and together they tumbled down. Rin caught himself on the next layer down, far more comfortable than his enemy.

With one smooth movement, Rin grabbed Masanori by the ankle before the warrior could fall straight back to the ground. Following the warrior's momentum down, the Captain dropped to holding the branch with his other hand and swung his enemy around and up, tossing him into the air. His movement came through, and he finished the sweep back on the branch. Springing off of it, he intercepted Hardrock on his way back down and kicked him to the stalk of the tree-like flower.

Masanori started to fall again, but caught himself this time, standing back up on the green tendril. Rin came at him again, but Masanori swung the naganita and sliced clean through the branch. Rin flailed as the proverbial ground gave way beneath him. Reaching out, he just managed to catch the tip of the remaining section with his fingers and started pulling himself up. Masanori raised the naganita to strike.

Liam's voice sounded, and there was a terrible CRACK as his Snake Fang Strike severed and corroded the stalk. Masanori lost his balance as the flower twisted and began falling over, and he tumbled out of the branches. Rin let go, following his enemy down. Ruu would be fine.

Landing on his feet, Masanori rolled clear of the stalk as it tried to crush him in the wake of its death. Rin made landfall, lost to view for a moment as the plant crashed around him. Didn't mean he was dead. Masanori took the moment to do a quick check for Liam. He was on his knees, obviously in a lot of pain. The stalk began to rise again.

Before he could help, Rin launched out of the green ruins and tackled Masanori, sending them both rolling on the ground again. It was a vicious tumble. Masanori broke the naganita into the sansetsukon, hoping to wrap Rin in the chains, or club him with the solid parts of the weapon. Rin wasn't going to allow that to happen.

It became a mess, the chain wrapping and entwining both of them, until even they were hardly able to decipher what was happening. It was all instinct and the heat of the fight. And then something else. Sliding between the roar of adrenaline and determination, a new voice sang, capturing their attention.

Knowing what was happening, Ruu's newly regrown plant reached out and grabbed Rin, pulling him in, away from the song of the siren. Masanori had no such protection.

Part of Aiden was sure he was going to die. There was no way he could defend himself in the state he was in. But he had too much going on to really be aware of this. There was physical pain alongside his mental affliction. Wildfire was bulging, rising from within. Aiden could feel the evil, the greed. The corruption. It was suddenly plain as day, and he was more afraid than he had ever been before. This was more than his life, this was his soul that would be tainted!

 _Please!_ He begged, his God, himself. It was so hard to hold on. The priest's touch was cold, but it burned. Burned a hole straight through to the corruption. He tried to push it away, to move, but he couldn't escape it. He couldn't do anything until one of them had won.

In the midst of all of this, the song of the siren reached him. The notes, so uniquely compelling slipped into his mind, distracted as he was, and began to pull his attention away. His head turned, to take in this new threat, this new master.

"No," Rothar grabbed his head and turned it back. He brought his powers into play, shielding Aiden from Soliar's influence. "You are my prize. Give into the corruption. Bring the armor back under the power of my master."

Aiden's eyes flashed in defiance. "No."

"My master lives in that armor," Rothar said, his voice cold and distant. "Your will is not stronger than his. Nothing is stronger than Talpa."

Aiden opened his mouth to refute this, to argue, but he couldn't speak through the shiver that shook him as the power crawled further through his body.

 _Well,_ Zariel thought sourly as almost every man in the area dragged themselves to the siren's side. _The information was right._

Else still wasn't able to move, though she was trying. Zariel didn't know if it would work or not, but she tried to use her powers of the Spring season to rejuvenate the girl. It would be a lot better not to have to fight this alone.

This was disappointing. Soliar watched as her song brought them in. Hardrock, Torrent, and Strata were the only Ronin to obey her call. It appeared Cruelty and Darkness were female, quite unfortunate. Venom was nowhere to be seen, same as Illusion and Halo, and Rothar was keeping Wildfire from her. That made her very upset. The Twins of Ruin were in hiding, and it appeared only Rothar and Badum were left on the field. Neither of them seemed willing to fall under her spell. Of course, there were others in attendance. She would just have to wait and see.

Only three, but that left only two for them to fight. That made her feel slightly better. She crooned at the three. Oh, it was sweet to see their faces so full of adulation for her. "Such good little boys," she said with commanding sweetness. "Now will you go kill those two troublesome witches for me?"

"Yes, my lady," they answered in unison.

Peregrine stayed by her side, taking aim and shooting as Mikhail and Masanori began their advance. There was movement along the walls. The watching figures, who had been still as statues began dropping. Djunn's people also answered the siren's call. Soliar smiled. That was more like it.

* * *

AN: Good job, Peregrine! And now the battle turns, against their will.


	53. Yet Venom Courses Through the Remnants

"Come on, come on," Zariel muttered under her breath, taking stock of everyone's positions. Rothar and Aiden, that looked bad. The plant-tree thing was back to full size, who knew what that would do? The strange men were joining the battle, she had to dodge Badum's beam, and worst, no sign of Tsaris. When would that Captain choose to strike next? Zariel still wanted her, and did not know she had missed the opportunity. Else still didn't respond.

"Oh now you're just being lazy!" Zariel growled, moving aside as Peregrine's arrow flew at her. It figured he would be first to try to kill her. Typical.

She couldn't both hold Else, and defend them from Mikhail, Masanori, and whoever the other men were. Dropping the girl with one last command to "Wake up!", Zariel took up her weapon and engaged. Mikhail reached her first, jabbing at her with the yari. An attempt she deflected automatically. She could handle him, easy. He blocked her, though, not letting himself be kicked and staggered. Masanori came in, but didn't go for her. Zariel had to change her footing and intercept a deadly sweep of the naganita that had been meant for the vulnerable Else.

"Knock it off!" She shouted at them. She growled again as Peregrine nicked her arm with an arrow. Mikhail nearly had his head taken off with the sickle, and she had to remember to pull her punches. It technically wasn't their fault. Didn't mean she wasn't going to give them two pieces of her mind once they got out of this. The men in the mud-like armor started to arrive as she danced over and around Else's body. Them she could kill. Zariel wasted no time meeting that condition.

The adrenaline had sped the poison more rapidly through Else's system, and now it worked to help clear it. Finally, she found she could twitch her fingers. It was disorienting, seeing only a field of shifting legs and the shine of sharp weapons. She nearly wanted to gasp in surprise as Masanori's naganita scraped against her helmet, landing with a deadly gleam before her eyes.

She had to get up! Thankfully, no one was using their powers, at least not yet, though who knew when that would change? And these other feet. They didn't stomp and clash like the weighty armors did. She could feel them, but they were light, quick. Zariel would be killed. She would, too, if she couldn't do anything about it.

She could move her hands, and she thought her feet now. Else kept them moving, working control back into the limbs. The strength of the armor, it's power, was part of her, and she relied on it to speed the process. It wasn't nearly as effective as Liam would have been, but she was finally able to roll to her knees. The more she moved, the faster she regained control.

It nearly cost her dearly, as Mikhail's yari had been moving over her, trying to stab Zariel with its deadly prongs. Else raised her injured arm and knocked it aside. Pushing through the weakness, she shakily gained her feet.

"About time!" Zariel snarled, grappling with Masanori. He had broken the staff into the sansetsukon, and was trying to immobilize her with it. He was strong.

Stronger than she was. He wrapped the chain around one of her arms, and tried to pull her off her feet. In response, she lashed out with the sickle end of her kusuri-gama, hooking the taut chain and counterbalancing. A mud-man jabbed a spear at her, and she turned it away with the sweep of her foot. Masanori yanked the chain again, and this time she was pulled to the ground.

Else took a blow from a mud-man, and was staggered, still working out the last of the poison that coursed through her. She ducked, barely in time to send Peregrine's arrow hurtling over her shoulder, satisfied as she heard the distinctive _thunk_ as it lodged in another one of the mud-men.

"Use your powers on them!" Soliar shouted. "Spare no efforts. Kill them for me! Bleed them like the sows they are!"

They all heard the command. Else looked up to lock eyes with Mikhail. His eyes were blank, completely under the siren's command. He held the jumonji yari out to the side and swept it towards her. A wave of water sprang forth at his command, roaring towards her and Zariel.

Else reacted instantly, gathering the powers of winter and freezing the wave before it could crash into them. Mikhail ran up the frozen wave and leapt off its sparkling crest, the yari pointed down. Else moved back, bumping into a mud-man. She quickly grabbed him and threw him into Torrent's path, under of the prongs.

She felt the ground begin to rumble under her feet. Masanori. She turned and quickly launched herself into him, trying to knock him off of Zariel. The ground had begun to sink beneath them, causing her to overshoot. Her first thought was, _he's trying to bury her._ It wasn't incorrect. Landing meant sliding on her side, and she twisted around to grab Masanori as he worked an arm free to punch Zariel. Pulling him up, her peripheral vision caused her reflexes to twist her aside, just sending Peregrine's arrow whistling past.

He, though, was using his powers, too, and the blast of air sent Else flying backwards. Her grip on Masanori took him with her, and by extension, Zariel with a wordy protest. A vortex of water rose, swallowing the three of them, sending them spiraling into the air, out of control and with very little breath to spare.

The giant flower had begun sending tendrils snaking their green bodies out towards the fighters, but the growth stopped. The vines began to wither, turning brown and shrinking. The thriving, green stalk also began to suffer, swaying as it grew weaker. The petals fell, one at a time, then all at once as the nearly majestic thing withered away. Drying, it shriveled as it fell to the ground with a heavy, dull thud.

Near the base, a hole was ripped open, and Liam pulled himself out, gasping with pain and shaking with the effort. He wiped the juicy plant enzymes out of his eyes, off his face. Managing to gain his knees, he look around, taking in the battlefield. The Captain, Rothar, he thought he remembered, had Aiden, but what were they doing? It didn't look like Aiden was fighting, just on his knees, holding his head. Then there was-huh? He shook his head and looked again. It looked like Mikhail and Masanori and Peregrine were-oh. He groaned. The siren. He must not have been able to hear her, as the plant had tried to digest him. He would be vulnerable now, if she sang again.

He needed to get up, to get over there and help somehow, but he was so weak. Liam made himself stand, supporting the action with his swords. Gasping with the pain, he managed a few steps before falling back down. No one had noticed his pathetic progress. He wasn't sure he could get over there, and he probably couldn't very well fight if he did. He gripped the swords tighter, feeling useless.

Maybe, the idea came to him. Just maybe the same thing would work out here that had worked on the plant. His poison hadn't, and in the midst of panic something else had activated. The true power of the essence of fall. Not really sure he knew how to control it, he tried to target the siren. He couldn't help but think she was beautiful, almost hypnotically so. He quickly closed his eyes, and sent his power expanding out towards her.

Aiden was unaware of everything taking place around him. Even of Rothar across from him. The Captain was no longer the problem. Oh, he had caused it, but this, persona of Wildfire's was threatening to consume him. Evil, it was so dark and evil. It had been asleep, he vaguely realized, and now it was awake. The other half that Anubis had worked hard to put to rest. The monster Else was so terrified of slumbered within each of the armors.

And Wildfire was blazing, sweeping like it's namesake through Aiden's being, threatening to burn his own will to ash. He didn't even know how to fight it, only knowing with a soul-deep desperation that he couldn't lose.

He didn't know how long he had been subjected to the sear, but he finally realized he hadn't lost yet. He was holding it back. There was something interceding, some force. He could feel it burning in his forehead, could see the Japanese character in his inner eye. Righteousness. The strongest virtue. He had been chosen to bear this armor because he was capable of it. He latched onto it now, remembering the faith Hitomi had placed in him, recalling the challenges he'd surmounted that had brought him here. He hadn't come to fall to the enemy like this.

"Help me!" He shouted again. Again not directing the plea to his teammates. The fire within seemed to form into a figure, his armor, standing in the fire and made of it. It seemed to sneer at him.

Aiden could feel and hear the bound spirit priest as it tried to strengthen and encourage this monstrosity, but he paid it no heed. This was his enemy! He ran at it, throwing himself against it. The virtue was there, and it almost seemed as if he brought his own fire with him. The collision was blinding, disorienting, but he held tightly to his will.

Rothar could sense the change in the battle. This human boy was proving more resilient than he would have believed. He was pouring his efforts into conquering the armor bearer, but he was feeling weaker than he should be. He looked up, searching for the cause of this increasing effect. Venom, it had to be. Everyone on the field seemed to be affected, slowing, weakening. Including Soliar, but that was not his concern. He turned his focus back to find it was too late.

Zariel managed to break the stalemate, rolling away from Masanori and to her feet. More mud-men. She swung the chain at them, but they moved expertly aside. Swinging the kursuri-gama again, she nearly struck one, but she'd forgotten about Badum. The beam caught her in the side, sending her staggering sideways with a painful grunt. Masanori closed the distance at the opportunity and drew blood with a slice from his naganita.

Before it could get worse, Else came to her partner's defense. They did need to work together. It didn't stop Mikhail from following her in, or the mud-men from surrounding them.

"We have to get to the siren," Else said, throwing up a wall of ice. It deflected Badum's beams, forcing him to reposition. Mikhail rammed the yari into it, breaking through. She was beginning to feel weaker, and could only attribute it to her body still feeling weak from the paralysis, the adrenaline wearing off.

"Tell these guys that!" Zariel growled back, working furiously to keep herself from giving it all she had when it came to Masanori. She was noticing a slight change in the air, but it wasn't slowing her down. Oddly, Hardrock's blows started landing with less strength, and the mud-men seemed to withdraw slightly.

It was strange, and Else looked for the siren, wondering if this was her work. Her eyes found Peregrine standing next to his pretty little mistress. Soliar was looking around, an angry glare on her face. She pointed at something, and Peregrine responded, drawing his bow. Else looked, and saw Liam, alone and defenseless, on his knees near the remnant of the giant flower.

"Peregrine! No!" Else shouted, shoving Mikhail aside. She took another beam to her leg, stronger this time, but she just grit her teeth and ran for Strata.

At the sound of his name, Peregrine blinked and paused, lowering the bow.

"You obey ME!" Soliar screamed, breathing hard. Whatever the bearer of Venom was doing, it was getting hard to keep all these men under her control. "Kill Venom! Kill him!"

Peregrine raised the bow again and drew it, but his arms trembled, and he didn't yet release the arrow.

Soliar gave a petite growl and released the mud-men from her control, focusing on the three Ronin she retained command of. Peregrine's eyes returned to their glazed look and he took aim and fired.

The bowstring twanged, but not before the bow itself clanged as Else's claws hit it, knocking his aim off and sending the arrow soaring harmlessly over Liam.

"Come on, Peregrine," Else grunted, keeping her attacks quick and shallow. Just enough to keep him off balance. "You don't have to let her control you." She was really feeling weak, now, her legs shaking beneath her.

Soliar was faring no better, feeling her control slip away. She couldn't keep it up. Abandoning the effort, she turned and fled.

Else was just trying to stand, now, no way she could chase after the siren. "Peregrine."

He shook his head, clearing away the last of the woman's influence. "On it." Raising his bow again, he took aim at her. His arms shook as he tried to draw it back. He released it when he had drawn as tightly as he could, but the arrow missed. It was pointless to try again. "What's going on?" He turned to Else and asked.

"I think it's Liam," she answered, looking back to Zariel. The mud armored men were gone, back up on the walls, and Torrent and Hardrock were no longer attacking Cruelty. Masanori was helping her back to her feet. As she watched, Mikhail took a hit from Badum.

"Aiden," Peregrine said in concern.

Else looked where Peregrine's attention directed. Wildfire's situation didn't seem to have changed much. They needed to be everywhere, it seemed. "I'll help Aiden if you'll-"

"Yeah, I've got Liam," Peregrine was thinking the same thing. "Once the others can fight again, they'll handle Badum." He turned and struggled over to Venom.

That had been so much easier than trying to work with Zariel. Else started for her leader. She saw Rothar change his pose, rising to stand. Aiden didn't seem to be in as much pain, and he was staring up at the Captain. The tall black figure left his sword in the ground, from which the spirit rose. In tandem, the Captain and the priest brought their hands together. Something almost seemed to hit her, deep in her chest. Then came the fear.

The blinding fire slowly died, leaving Aiden standing alone. Wildfire's dark nature had receeded, forced back to its cage. The relief was nearly euphoric, and he chuckled. Looking up defiantly at Rothar, despite the weakness his body was feeling, he said, "I am not yours."

"So I see," Rothar said in disappointed tones. A spark sounded in his voice as he withdrew, hands rising off the sword. "But do your friends have your protection and your resilience?"

Aiden's brows crinkled in concerned confusion. "What?"

"Watch," the Captain commanded, positioning his hands and gathering his power. "As I take back what is my master's."

"No!" Aiden tried to reach out and stop him.

Rothar was already in motion, he and his bound spirit priest in the act of bringing their hands together. The Captain's cold voice sounded, booming out the command of, "Rend Asunder!". The priest's ghostly hands and his armored ones clapped, sending their combined powers rippling out from them.

A faint blue wave spread faster from the priest, followed closely by a nearly invisible black one from Rothar. Aiden felt the two-hit punch deep in his chest, but he had already subdued the monster it tried to awaken. What then-

Screaming started, drawing Aiden's attention out to Else. He saw with some shock the blood covering her face, but that clearly wasn't the problem. Her hands went to her chest, then she dropped to her knees, still shouting in fear, panic, and her hands went to her head, shaking it violently. She wasn't the only one affected. All of them were fighting the monsters awoken within them.

Liam's hands had slipped off the swords, barely supporting him as they rested on the ground and he groaned as his eyes began rolling back into his head. He had little strength left to fight it with, the monster, stronger in the armors of the seasons, quickly rampaging through him.

Peregrine had stopped short, grunting and clutching his chest. He got up and started trying to run away, but this was something he couldn't run from.

"No!" Mikhail shouted, flailing the jumonji yari around as if this was something he could fight off. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Go away!" Zariel growled, pounding her fists to the ground, as if the physical action could help her less physical retaliation. "Leave me alone!"

Masanori stood stone still, hands clenched into tight fists at his sides. He only moved when Badum's beam forced him to stagger. Otherwise, he was silent and unmoving. And sweating, though Aiden couldn't see that from where he was.

What he could tell, though, was that he was going to lose at least one of them if something wasn't done. Else had started laughing madly, tears running rivulets through the blood on her face. Liam looked in bad shape as well, as he rolled up to sitting, the openings for his eyes going completely white, shining from the inside. But what?

Wordlessly, Rothar pulled his sword free from the ground. There was only one thing Aiden could think to do, and he had no idea if it would work or not. If it did, though, it would be worth it. He took a deep breath and rolled aside, then to his feet as Rothar's sword swiped through the space he had been.

Putting a little distance between himself and the Captain, Aiden began to summon the Armor of Inferno. It wasn't as hard this time, as he remembered the process from the first attempt, and steeled himself for the wrongness to follow. Confusion greeted him, the souls and consciousness' of his teammates feeling pulled and distracted. He stopped asking for their help when it was clear they didn't have the clarity of mind to respond, and demanded the contribution of their armors.

The lights that flew at him were tainted, darkened and twisting. He may have been prepared for the bad shiver that ran through him at the thought of what he was doing, but he was not prepared for the multiplied essences of evil that crashed into him.

Wildfire's had been large and powerful, and each of these were just as much so. Tumbling and coursing through his mind and soul, he was almost immediately swept away by their power and ferocious evil. There was only one scream now, belonging to him.

* * *

AN: Defeated from the inside out. I think Aiden's bitten off more than he can chew.


	54. Reflecting Delusions of Grandeur

The other Ronin found they could recover, the battles they had been fighting taken out of their hands. An odd sense of powerlessness followed. If they had experimented, they would have found they could no longer use the seasons or the elements. The magical aspects of their power lay with Aiden, now. They were left with cold steel and their personal skill sets.

"Aiden," Masanori began, but Badum blasted him with powerful beams. The Captain had been feeding on a lot of energy.

Zariel made a noise of irritation and gripped her kusurigama. Badum needed to be put down.

Mikhail quickly got to his feet, but not with the intent of taking action. His heart was still beating wildly, blue eyes shifting madly around the field. That was inside of him? That was inside of all of them? He felt the urge to run, to throw away the armor and get away from these people. Aiden's sounds of overwhelming pain and confusion came though Mikhail's thoughts, and the Russian turned to see him. Aiden had taken it away, Aiden was fighting it for him. He needed help. Mikhail couldn't run from that.

Else stayed on her knees, shaking. It had gotten free. The monster inside had nearly consumed her. She shivered harder. She was capable of it. Capable of such destruction and bloodshed. It was part of her, as much as she didn't want it. And it had come out.

She saw Rothar raise the sword and strike at Aiden, his blade slicing across her leader's chest, knocking him backwards. She knew she should help, but she felt so weak, inside and out. And numb. Numb in her ears and chest, in her brain. Else realized she must still be in some kind of shock, but couldn't yet will herself out of it.

Peregrine helped Liam over, and set him next to Else. He felt weak, as well, and decided part of it must be from Aiden summoning the Inferno armor. His strength had been borrowed by Wildfire, as had nearly happened before, at the gate. This time, he couldn't say he was ungrateful for it. Peregrine glanced at the two next to him, and saw he couldn't likely expect much from them at the moment.

He lifted the bow and drew it back. "Hey, Rothar!" He shouted, his voice hoarse. Had he been screaming like the rest of them? "I've got a little something for you!" He released the arrow, lining another one up quickly, looking for the shot.

Rothar ignored the words, but became aware of the whistling of the arrow as it flew towards him. Turning, he raised the sword to deflect it. Peregrine's first arrow bounced off the metal harmlessly. The second was in motion, and struck the sword lower, in the blazing red eyes.

The Captain's bound spirit priest disappeared as the eyes tried to close. The arrow, though, was lodged in one of the orbs. Rothar was angered at Strata's impertinence. He sidestepped a third arrow and swiped his armored hand through the air, sending a black wave of spirit force towards Peregrine. It hit, and knocked the young man over with a pained grunt.

Distracted as he was, Aiden could feel the pains of his team through their armor's essences. The fire in Zariel's side as Badum struck her with a beam. The breath taking arc of pain slicing through Peregrine's defenseless being.

He had to help them. But that was a small thought swirling through the maelstrom of malevolence and power. So much power. He was practically burning with it, ready to burst with its intensity. It made him feel light headed, giddy. His legs found their strength, or something else's, and he stood. His hands gripped two katanas still, but they were the Blades of Fervor, instead of the twin katanas he usually wielded.

When he opened his eyes, they were ablaze with flickering light. Rothar struck him again with the sword, sending Aiden sliding backwards.

He chuckled. "I didn't even feel that." In fact, there were very few things he could feel. The pressure against him had lessened slightly a moment ago, but these personalities, these malignant desires, were violently alive, and sinisterly similar. He was hardly even aware he was being overcome, drenched and drowning in their will and the incredible power. His will and his virtue were not strong enough to protect him from so much raw evil.

Rothar's pointed gauntlets clawed through the air again, sending a flurry of waves against the bearer of Inferno. Aiden was hit and staggered, but the power and evil within him was dauntless, barely affected by the Captain's powers. Compared to this, the demon was insignificant.

Fire blazed down the lengths of the Blades of Fervor, and the ground seemed to ignite around Aiden's feet as if the sheer volume of power couldn't be contained and was spilling over. Aiden's normally kind and thoughtfully responsible face turned to a sneer worthy of the old Warlords themselves.

Rothar plucked the arrow out of his sword's eye, but it had been damaged and did not wish to reopen. For one of the very first times in his very long life, Rothar became nervous. The might of the Armor of Inferno was legendary, and the evil he had awoken would be merciless. He poured his power into the sword, and the spirit was forced to respond, flickering back into being. Their monster, though, was out of their control.

Aiden straightened, looking at the Captain. Funny, Rothar seemed short now. "Are you satisfied?" he asked and lunged forward, fire exploding into plumes at his side as his swords and Rothar's met. The spirit priest reached forward to make contact.

Aiden laughed and swept the sword aside, his blood coursing hotter through his veins. He was going to kill this Captain, and the thought of his death nearly made him delirious. "You should have seen this coming!"

Rothar backed away a step, and at his bidding, the priest summoned specters to surround them.

"Pathetic!" Aiden roared, charging in like a devil, his footsteps leaving flaming impressions and sparks sizzling off his swords as he shredded through the specters that clustered before the Captain to stop him. They gathered around him, grabbing his arms, his swords, his legs and face, staring at him ghastly expressions and trying to force him to stop.

There was little stopping this. A blast of molten fire burst from Inferno, incinerating the apparitions to ectoplasm and consuming even that in flame. Rothar was caught by the fireball and knocked back, his black trappings set ablaze. Aiden stepped forward and grinned at him.

Almost desperately, though still controlled, Rothar summoned the spirit swords and they flew instantly at Inferno, making quick, slicing attacks. Reflexes honed by something different than he helped Aiden to block them effortlessly. Sheathing his swords, he caught first one, then the second and broke them in his hands. The shattered halves disintegrated before they hit the ground.

Fire trailed out from around Aiden, closing a circle around him and Rothar, the flames roaring to obscure them from sight. Rothar stood, grabbing the sword tightly. It was true, he should have seen this coming. His only intent, though, had been to reawaken the true spirits of the armors, and return them to Talpa's command. At least his death would still serve his master. He faced his doom fearlessly.

Aiden came in slashing with swords feverishly eager to taste blood. Rothar's sword was much bulkier, but he was fluid with his movements, blocking most of Inferno's attacks, or causing them to glance off of him. He planted the sword and blasted a wave a spirit energy, pushing Aiden back a step. Following through, he quickly grabbed his weapon, pulling it out of the ground and spinning around to strike a heavy blow against Aiden.

A flaming geyser opened beneath the Captain, burning and stopping him. It lasted for a moment, then finally released him to crumple to the ground in a smoking heap. His muscles twitched in agony, but he pushed himself up, still gripping his sword.

"You're going to burn," Aiden gripped him and pulled him up to eye level. "And then I'm going to burn your whole world down around you, send all you demons back to the pits you crawled from."

Rothar opened his mouth to speak, but the only thing that slipped out was a breath of smoke. Aiden brought one of his swords around and stabbed the Captain, setting him ablaze. The fire ring condensed, closing in around them until it became a column centered on the dying demon. In seconds, there was only a small pile of ash left, and that blew away in the gentle breeze.

"Aiden." Someone put a hand on his shoulder.

In response to his name, Aiden turned, feeling like a king. Feeling like a god.

Masanori let his shoulder go. "You need to let it go now."

"Let it go?" Aiden echoed, sure he was taller than he had been before. He brandished the white, gold and red swords, and let his matching armor glint in the sun. "Give this power back to you? You couldn't handle it. You don't deserve it!"

"Yeah, but he wouldn't abuse it," Peregrine had warily stepped closer. It would spell big trouble for them all if Aiden didn't get ahold of himself. "That's more than just power going on, and you know it."

Aiden shook his head and laughed at them. "You don't understand. You aren't capable of understanding. I don't 'have' power, I _am_ power! And I will use it to do things you can't even dream of, so stay out of my way!"

"This is not you, Aiden," Masanori said stubbornly. "Rid yourself of it before the darkness of Talpa's evil consumes you."

"You never listen," Aiden said irritably. "None of you have ever listened to me!"

"Yeah, we aren't likely to start when you're turning evil and threatening to rampage throughout the world," Peregrine interrupted impatiently. "Now put the fire out or we're going to have to do it for you."

A flash of uncertainty crossed his mind. This wasn't him, was it? A flicker of panic followed. He had beaten Wildfire, but he was losing to the combined corruption of all the rest. Fight back! Get it under control!

A purple beam escaped Zariel and Mikhail, striking Aiden in the back. Who was it that dared challenge him? Who believed they could lay in a blow and live to tell the tale? His eyes fell on Badum. With a roaring cry, he sent a colossal wave of white fire surging downfield to swallow the Captain whole.

Badum braced confidently, holding his orbs in front to absorb the power of the firestorm. It was far more intense than he had ever experienced before. The wave knocked him over, and threatened to eat him alive. The orbs absorbed so much he had to try and stop the process so they wouldn't overcharge and explode. Clearly even he had his limits.

Zariel followed the wave, and nearly plunged the sickle of her kusurigama into him, but he nimbly rolled aside and quickly fled. It was always better to live to fight another day.

Zariel growled and started to chase after him, but Mikhail stopped her.

"We need to help Aiden."

"What?" Zariel asked irritably. "I could have had that slippery Captain. Why would Aiden need us?"

Mikhail pointed, then started running towards the group. Zariel didn't get it for a moment, but it started becoming clear when Aiden, resplendent with power in his Inferno armor, struck Masanori, knocking him down and was barely stopped from plunging a flaming sword into him by Peregrine. Okay, maybe they did need a little help over there.

"All of my enemies will be reduced to ash before me!" Aiden shouted as the wave departed.

Masanori stepped in front of him. "You are losing this battle, Aiden. If you do not abandon this power, it will consume you."

"You want my power?" The light shining from the eyeslits in the armor glittered. "Then have a taste!" He hit Masanori hard, knocking him over, and followed by plunging both flaming swords towards him. Masanori tensed, but didn't otherwise blink, knowing he couldn't move fast enough to avoid what was coming.

"Stop it Aiden!" Peregrine stepped over Masanori, bow raised to block the swords. He had prayed it wouldn't simply be sliced apart. It survived initial contact, and Peregrine shifted his balance and kicked his leader, staggering him enough to break contact.

Crouching next to Masanori, Strata notched an arrow and drew the bow. "You've never failed us, please don't start now!"

"I was weak," Aiden spat, knowing the bow wouldn't hold up to another blow like that. "And you all liked it that way! You weren't following me, you were doing whatever you wanted, and I caught the blame when it failed!" The lights in his eyes grew darker, the air heating up around them. "Without you, I am free to be strong."

"I don't want to hurt you," Peregrine was sweating. This was getting far out of control.

Aiden laughed. "Trust me. You won't."

It started to rain. Not water, or arrows, but drops of burning, fiery coals. They pelted the ground like molten hail, burning everything they came into contact with. The mud armored men on the walls left, seeking cover. Masanori quickly sat up, brushing a couple of them off his face. They came faster, hotter, the air stifling and burning.

"No one can hurt me," Aiden raised the swords again.

Else was suddenly in front of him, deflecting the Blades of Fervor with her claws, then lashing out with a foot to off balance him. Mikhail placed the yari behind his foot, tripping him. As Aiden started to fall, Mikihail slammed an elbow into his chest, hastening the collapse.

Aiden's eyes flickered through for a moment as the impact jarred him. His raised the swords in self defense as Zariel stood next to him threateningly. They all seemed to be here. They were attacking him. The white light rolled back in and with a shout, Aiden sent fire blasting in a ring out from him, knocking them all away. He stood, looking over them as the fire still pelted the ground, leaving sizzling little holes. He started gathering power, causing cracks and fissures to radiate out around him, revealing a menacing orange-yellow glow.

One sword was suddenly forced from his hand, and the other immediately followed.

"Illusion!" He shouted, able to sense the armor now that it was brought to his attention.

As he spoke, the invisible Akio knocked his legs out from under him, pulling him back by the shoulders. Axel ran up and helped to pin him down, followed closely by Anubis.

The footing was treacherous, causing Anubis to stumble several times as he followed the softly glowing lights of Illusion and Halo to the stronger, darker one of Inferno. Other lights were scattered around, giving him his first impressions of the rest of the armors, but it was the disappearing soul inside Inferno that held his attention. The fire pelted him painfully, as he had no protection against it, but he ignored it as well as he could.

What he sensed was confusing. What had happened? Anubis knelt next to the young man and placed his palm on his forehead, bringing the virtue of Righteousness shining forth. Following a tug of instinct, he placed his other hand over his armored chest. The armor responded instantly, and so did the young man within, crying out for help.

Anubis frowned in concentration, forcing the separate, yet intensely similar evil personas back to their sleep. He thought he could conjecture what had happened in loose terms, but fixing it was far more important right now than knowing what caused all of his, and his predecessor's efforts to come undone.

Halo's had been awoken, through the short period of time at the end of the previous armor bearer's war, when Sage Date had unintentionally provoked its rise. Anubis remembered what had happened then, the effect it'd had. That was different than what had happened here. Jolted awake suddenly, and having been enervated by Anubis' eighty years of working solely on them, these evil natures did not have the same strength or functional awareness.

They fought against him, of course, but Aiden was fighting, too. As Anubis gained ground, Aiden found he wasn't completely out of control, and eagerly pushed back against the corruption. The molten rain stopped, and a few moments later, the glow of the fissures began to slowly die out.

Quick scans revealing no enemies, the others gathered around. Their help was not required, as Aiden had stopped struggling.

Else practically threw herself into her brother, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing silently. Glad beyond words that her brother was back, and shaking from the abhorrent feel of the awakened armor. He gripped her tightly, thankful he had been saved and allowed to see her again.

Zariel quickly took to Anubis' other side, across from Akio. She looked up at the bearer of Illusion and grinned broadly. It was really him! The Ancient One was finally here! Akio smiled back and nodded. He, though, was still feeling the sting of Anubis' words.

"Is he going to be alright?" Liam asked, being held up and supported by Peregrine.

"He will be," Anubis answered a little grimly. This could well hold strong consequences for them all. The evil again neutralized, if it would only prove temporary, Anubis sent away the Armor of Inferno, dispersing its composite armors back to their bearers.

Else stiffened as she felt the power return. None of them looked comfortable. The unease, though, became duller as they felt with security that everything seemed as it had been before. Aiden's eyes opened blearily for a brief moment as he tried to make sure everyone was okay, and get up. They rolled closed as he fell unconscious instead.

It was almost as if a collective sigh rose from the group, though no sound was made. They were all alive. Peregrine looked around, taking stock of their situation and the progress they'd made. The courtyard had certainly been reduced to a smoking ground zero area. It seemed there were more craters, pock marks, scorches and holes than even the moon could boast. Then his eyes caught something else.

"It isn't over yet," he warned, drawing back the bowstring. He noted the smoking scars dotting his outstretched arms and grimaced. If Aiden hadn't been stopped, he likely could have killed them all.

The Twins of Ruin were standing nearly against the wall, staring at them. Likely planning an avenue of attack. Peregrine let the arrow fly, but Ruu pulled down the giant leathery leaf of some plant that had been grown to shield himself and Rin from the fire rain, nullifying the effect of the arrow.

"I believe I can help with this," Anubis' eyelids seemed to grow tighter as he concentrated. This power in this form and scope was still new to him. With a quick sweep of his hand around them, they were instantly moved.

* * *

AN: Well that's a day that didn't go as planned. But now everyone is all together! Yay! So what will they do?


	55. Regroup and Breathe

Aside from it clearly being another part of the castle, the Ronin had no idea where they were now. Other than it was another place lit by torches that had long since given up on quiet death. The walls looked to possibly be earthen, with stone support columns and buttresses. There may have been some shelves, but what they held was inscrutable without inspection.

Anubis slumped and was caught by Zariel. She was still so awed at actually seeing and standing alongside this man that the question of location didn't come from her usually loudly demanding tongue.

"So, where are we now?" Peregrine asked, staying next to Akio at Aiden's side for the moment.

Mikhail and Axel were starting to help Liam who desperately needed the attention. Mikhail was getting into his medical kit and encouraging Liam to send away his armor, and Axel was using the last of his energy to work on the ugly wounds.

"Halo," Anubis turned his head, drawing them all to realize the eyelids were far more sunken than they should be. Could possibly be, even in this dim light. "Axel," he corrected himself, recalling the name. "Save your strength. You have done enough. Let me rest for a moment, then I will help each of you." He reached out with his hand until he found something solid and sat to rest against it. "Strata, correct? We are in the old catacombs that lie beneath the castle. They were sealed off over two hundred years ago, if memory serves me correctly. It should be safe for the time being."

"What happened?" Masanori asked, clearly not having expected the outcome Axel and Akio's mission had met with.

"We accomplished our primary objective," Akio decided to explain. "All of the people we could locate were transported back to Earth."

A small cheer rose from those who had the energy, momentarily interrupting him. Mikhail raised his head to smile gratefully at Axel. "Thank you."

"We couldn't have done it without Anubis," Axel worked just a moment longer to help with some of the internal damage. "I wasn't even close to doing it by myself. Luckily, we found him in the prison. We were going to send him home, too," Axel leaned against a wall as well, his voice weary. "But he ended up saving the day instead."

"I'll bet it was amazing!" Zariel exclaimed. "I wish I could have been there."

"It was unique," Akio agreed, wishing he felt free to join her enthusiasm with the same lack of self reproach. "But, Anubis, where is your staff? The Monk never seemed to be without it, and yet you haven't used it once."

Anubis chuckled drily. "The Staff of the Ancients no longer exists, young one. It was destroyed by our enemy."

"Those monsters!" Zariel cried angrily. "How could you let them do that?"

"Zariel!" Akio reproached her with some shock at her speech.

Anubis waved a hand. "I understand your confusion, and even any disappointment, Cruelty. I had finished my near century long task of recreating your armors, and found myself with little strength left. Talpa's forces discovered me, and attacked. I sent the armors on their quest to search out their next bearers, and tried to defend myself. Between my exhaustion, and the giant that came with them, I was unable to do more than that. I was taken to the Dynasty where the staff was taken and broken. The rest you can conjecture."

"They took your eyes, didn't they?" Liam found his voice. It was still weak with pain. "You haven't looked at us once, but you still kind of know who we are. How?"

"You are correct," Anubis answered strongly. If he regretted the loss of his sight, he showed no signs of it. "And I was blind until Djunn was foolish enough to brand me with the remains of the Staff of the Ancients. Melding that sacred artifact with my body seems to have imbued me with its power. Now, I can detect your spirits, I believe, though I am still trying to learn this new ability."

"That brand was, from the staff?" Akio was horrified. "They have no respect for anything, no boundaries or honor!"

"Well aren't you a genius," Zariel said sarcastically.

"Indeed," Anubis responded to Akio gravely. "And that is why they are the enemy not only to us, but to themselves."

"What about Aiden," Else asked, just above a whisper. "Is he going to be okay? The monster, is it gone in him, too?"

"It has been subdued, Corruption," Anubis spoke in her general direction. "Though how permanent that state will remain I cannot guarantee. Rothar was highly destructive to what I spent the last century striving to achieve," he took a deep breath then moved uncertainly over to Liam. He put his hands on the young man, healing him as he spoke. "Your armors were created from Talpa's body, when my predecessor nearly slew him."

"From Talpa?" Zariel asked incredulously.

"That explains so much!" Akio was excited. "The corruption, the armors themselves, everything!" His mind was racing. "But if we're Talpa's body-"

"Then he can just absorb us and be complete again," Zariel cut him off.

"Perhaps we should discuss this once Wildfire has woken," Anubis suggested, moving on to Mikhail.

"Yes," Akio tried to force down his curiosity. "That would probably be best."

"Anubis, sir," Else spoke up from Axel's side. "You called me Corruption. Isn't my armor Darkness?"

"Darkness?" Anubis looked at her with a small frown. "No, it is the aspect of Corruption. Kale was the demon Prince of darkness, and he wore that armor for a very long time."

"My swords," Liam wondered, feeling drowsy now that he was finally free of the pain. "Are they supposed to corrode everything they touch?"

"No," Anubis stopped next at Else. "That was a gift by Sekhmet, the son of the demon king Naga. His was a most poisonous soul. I did not expect the armors to retain the influences from their former bearers. Their unique gifts must have been adopted by them."

"I suppose anything made from Talpa would crave any sort of power it could possess," Akio surmised.

"Corruption even went so far as to identify itself under its former master's greatest influence," Anubis frowned. "You will have to be careful, young lady."

"I think it's time for proper introductions," Akio drug himself from his thoughts. "The armor of Darkne-Corruption is Else. She and Axel of Halo are twins and hail from Denmark. Mikhail of Torrent is from England, though he is Russian. Liam of Venom is from Australia, Peregrine of Strata from England, and Masanori of Hardrock is from Japan. Aiden of Wildfire is from Ireland. And lastly is-"

"Zariel of Cruelty," Zariel bowed. "My great-grandfather was Rowen of Strata. I am so honored to meet you!"

"Another descendant?" Anubis looked surprised,. He looked the rest of them over. "Are there any other relatives?"

"Not that any of us know about," Peregrine answered. "I certainly never grew up with someone filling my head with strange tales like this."

"My great-grandfather lived and died in the Motherland," Mikhail smiled sadly.

"Mine was a miner in the Oru mining system," Masanori said quietly. "His son moved to the city to school. His son did not leave, and I don't know that I would have. There was," he paused for a moment, and an odd look of certainty and intention ghosted his face. "Much to do."

"Anubis," Akio turned the conversation back to the business at hand. "If we are using Talpa's body, then isn't it dangerous to take them to him?"

"We should wait for Aiden to wake up before we discuss," Masanori said immediately.

"You're always waiting for him," Zariel was exasperated. "You're always following him everywhere and doing what he says. It's far more important right now for us to get a game plan. It's not our fault that he went insane, tried to kill us, and now's taking a timeout."

"Aiden is my leader," Masanori said sharply. "Our leader."

"Did you tell Soliar that before taking orders from her?" Zariel asked snidely.

Masanori's face turned hard, his nearly inscrutable features suggested he was growing angry.

"That's not fair, Zariel, and you know it," Peregrine spoke up first. "None of us could help it."

"Sure," Zariel turned on him. "That's a great excuse for you. It makes me feel all better since you tried to kill us first!"

"Hey," he stood, meeting her angry stare. "I tried to fight it, we all did! But we couldn't keep her out, and then we didn't even have a choice!"

"Silence!" Anubis spoke above their heated voices and cut off Zariel's next biting retort. "Unity is your best strength. Love for one another, caring for each other, fighting for one another and your shared home first and foremost is the best way to preserve your virtues and thus yourselves. I am seeing little of that demonstrated here. Anger, and a lack of understanding seem to be your focus."

That brought a silence to the vast tomb they were sequestered in. Zariel still looked angry, but a little stung by the man's words, and took to leaning against a rack of shelving with her arms crossed. The movement disturbed a pile of bones, causing them to clatter to the floor. Muttering, she kicked them further away into the darkness.

"That's not _entirely_ true," Liam spoke up almost shyly. "Sure, we don't always get along, Zariel especially, but we've really pulled together. Almost every time I thought I was going to get killed, someone was there and saved me. We've been figuring it out, and we've been getting better. I mean, we've taken out a lot of those Captains. We've all gotten stronger, and better at working together."

Anubis sighed. "Indeed you have become stronger. Violence and bloodshed does that with these tools you use."

"Anubis," Else noticed Liam's face go from hopeful to a sort of tired fear. Well, it couldn't be helped right now. They still had a job to do. And yet... "Akio and I spied on the castle, and we made it to Talpa's throne room. He saw us and asked if he should assimilate us first. Does that mean when we face him, he'll just absorb our armors, and us along with them?"

"Again, we should wait for Wildfire to wake," Anubis knelt next to the same, working on him as well. "But the short answer is it is indeed a very strong possibility."

"Then how are we supposed to fight?" Axel asked thoughtfully, trying to puzzle it out with what he knew.

Aiden groaned and twitched.

"We will discuss that soon," Anubis responded.

Aiden gave another low moan as he came back to consciousness. His eyes flickered open tiredly and he started to push himself up on shaky arms.

"You do not have to get up yet, Aiden of Wildfire," Anubis kept his hand on his shoulder, ready to help him up if the young man persisted.

Too exhausted, Aiden settled for leaning weakly on his arm. He looked around at the others, vague memories surfacing. They seemed to be okay. He sighed, turning away from their watching faces. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I didn't think..."

"Do not be too hard on yourself," Anubis said kindly. "You did what seemed best under the circumstances, and no one is the worse for it."

Silently, Peregrine disagreed. Everyone's already damaged armor further suffered from rashes of scorched pockmarks, and poor Anubis' skin was similarly peppered in charred marks. They were all exhausted from Aiden borrowing their strength, and their burden. But, he reflected, he would rather be burned again than to fall to what had risen from the depths to claim him. He was actually grateful.

"You actually saved us," Liam said quietly. "Saved me, anyway. I couldn't keep it from winning, but you stopped me from falling completely. Thank you."

"Me too," Else admitted, holding Axel's hand tightly. "You handled it so much better than I did."

Aiden dared to raise his head, giving them a second glance.

Mikhail came over and helped sit him up. "I don't regret trusting you."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Peregrine smiled.

Aiden nodded, feeling utterly exhausted. "Thank you." He turned his attention to the stranger, trying to wrack his memories for a name, or some kind of recognition.

"I am Anubis," said the same, feeling his focus. "Axel of Halo and Akio of Illusion rescued me from Talpa's prisons."

"The Ancient One," Aiden's exhausted mind slowly put it together. "You were the special prisoner the Captains were so worried about. I'm glad you're alright, and I am beyond grateful for your help. I didn't realize what I was getting into."

Anubis nodded. "I was concerned for you all, wondering if you would be strong enough not to fall to the might of Talpa and his captains, without me to guide you. Your victories sustained my faith. In the end, we have saved each other."

"Talk talk talk, blah blah blah," Zariel crossed her arms. "Can we get back to talking about how we're going to destroy Talpa? You said we would once Aiden woke up, and he's awake _now_."

Aiden sighed, still feeling woozy and completely drained. "It's not going to be easy, is it?"

"Indeed not," Anubis resumed working on him.

Aiden was going to say something else, but realized Axel was there. Was still there. "You're alright?" he said with extreme relief.

Axel nodded. "And with Anubis' help we sent everyone home."

"Thank God," Aiden leaned against a cold earthen wall. His eyes closed, threatening to drag him into sleep. Using the Inferno armor was exhausting. More so, with everything else that had happened.

"And Peregrine destroyed the gatehouse as planned," Masanori informed his leader.

Aiden smiled, managing to open his eyes again. "You guys did great."

Zariel cleared her throat. "Talpa?"

Whatever Anubis was doing, Aiden was feeling better. His head was more clear as well, and he forced himself to focus. "Right. You said it wasn't going to be easy, Anubis, what did you mean by that?"

Anubis was satisfied that the bearer of Wildfire was suitably stabilized, and felt out a shelf to lean against, quite tired himself. "I have explained some of that to the others, but as you don't know, your armors are made from the body of Talpa himself."

"Wait," Aiden frowned, looking confused. "Talpa's just a floating head, because _we're_ his body?"

"Good job, we're all on the same page," Zariel clapped. "Now can we move on to how we use his body to put his head out of our misery?"

"Were you born rude, or did you just grow up that way?" Peregrine asked irritably.

She rolled her eyes around to settle on him. "I was born to kill this guy, and I'd really like to get to it. Why?" She sneered. "The longer we talk, the more you can put off fighting and being in danger?"

"That's it!" Peregrine stood angrily. "I've put myself in plenty of danger to help you, I'm no coward, and I'm getting sick of you not letting the past drop. I have more than proven myself!"

"Yeah I'm not letting it drop!" She got in his face. "You ran away once, who's to say you won't do it again? And look at you! Hardly a scratch when everyone else just about died!"

"Maybe that just means I'm better than you are," he glared straight back at her. "You want to know what I did today, besides saving you a bunch of times? I killed that Captain everyone's been so afraid of."

"Tsaris?" She scoffed. "No way."

Aiden and Akio exchanged a look, and the bearer of Illusion nodded and got up.

"Actually," Mikhail spoke up. "He did. I saw it with my own eyes."

Zariel's eyes sparked with more heat. "She was mine!"

"Come on," Akio started pushing them apart. "You both need to get ahold of yourselves and settle down."

Zariel shrugged forcefully out of his hand and with an angry growl moved to the opposite side of the room. Peregrine took a breath and sat back down, not needing as much encouragement.

Aiden shifted, settling a little more comfortably against the wall. He saw Anubis was scowling in disapproval at the display of hostility. His eyes were closed, and abnormally sunken. Probably gone, Aiden realized with a shudder. He didn't want to know what all the enemy had done to the man, left alone and tortured in their hands.

"Anubis," he addressed the man. "Do you have any suggestions on how we go about this battle? If Talpa doesn't have a body, and yet is still alive, then I can't imagine normal means will finish him off."

"Not to mention that Talpa wants to absorb us and become whole again," Else added quietly.

"He could do that?" Aiden asked with concern, the shiver that ran through him at the idea waking him up better.

"Indeed," Anubis nodded. "And he did once, during the last invasion."

He got everyone's attention with that. Zariel looked about to say something, but glared around the room at the people who would get rude if she did.

"Please," Aiden gestured. "Go on."

Anubis went back in memory. "Your immediate predecessors, Ryo, Cye, Kento, Rowen, and Sage were taken to the Dynasty by my predecessor, the Monk. Or the Ancient One, as you seem to better know him. Breaking the barrier alone as he did destroyed the Monk. He gave his life in the hopes that the five could destroy Talpa and set things right."

"They made it to him," Akio said quietly. "And attempted to take the demon king down. Sage, my ancestor, said that you were involved in that, Anubis. That you were with them when Talpa absorbed them one by one, until Ryo gave up and was taken as well."

Anubis nodded. "The Monk had saved me, and I wished to aid in Talpa's destruction. I was not then, however, accepted by the boys, and though I threw my efforts in with them, it did little good. The key to this battle lies in the fortitude and power of your spirits and will. Mine was then confused and unsure, having only just changed allegiances. Ridding oneself of centuries of taint and evil is not an instant or easy thing to accomplish."

Aiden felt a slight shiver. He hadn't been steeped in it for any real length of time, but he didn't think he would ever forget what those armors felt like, when their true nature was awake and clawing at him. "I can understand that."

"I believed the battle, and indeed the war lost," Anubis continued. "That was my last conscious thought for an indeterminate time."

"But it wasn't," Zariel said somewhat sullenly. "Obviously. None of them could give up, could they? Rowen's records were largely destroyed by the war, World War Three, so I don't have his whole story."

"And I didn't know about us being his body," Akio looked at her. "So our records must not be complete, either."

"Or perhaps they did not fully realize what had happened to them," Anubis suggested. "Sometimes a traumatic incident leaves an incomplete memory."

"So what happened?" Aiden asked, getting back on track. "How did they get out? It's pretty obvious they didn't beat him."

"For a time, it seemed they had," Anubis leaned his head back. "My impressions are that they indeed did not give up, that inside of Talpa they neither lost their wills nor surrendered. Here, my information fails, and I am only aware that the combination regained them their bodies and lives, and Talpa was wounded enough to disappear for some time."

"It was after that they killed Saranbo," Zariel sat back up, leaving her slouch. "And Sage went rogue."

"Not rogue," Akio protested. "He tried to do the right thing, but was taken over by Halo. He became lost, just like we all almost did."

"But we're not," Aiden broke in quietly, firmly. "So, are you saying we let Talpa absorb us, and try to do whatever it was Ryo and the others did?"

"I don't know if that would work for us," Axel said honestly. "We're not exactly the most unified of groups."

"We could pull it off," Zariel grumbled. "We're fine together."

Aiden shook his head. "We've pulled through some challenges, but I think what they're saying means that we need to really get along and be together _in spirit._ We've gotten a lot worked out but," he paused.

"We're not exactly bosom buddies," Peregrine finished for him.

"And that may not be enough," Anubis spelled it out again. "Without that bond, you may all be assimilated, but you may not be able to keep yourselves, let alone destroy him. You could easily be lost."

"Alright then," Aiden shifted uncomfortably, the look on his face matching. "What if I used the Inferno armor. Maybe he'd just absorb me. With the others' spirits, combined like that, it might be enough. Would that be safer?"

"If we lost you that way," Axel shook his head. "We'd be lost, too, without even a chance to fight for ourselves."

"We'll have to try it together," Akio said firmly. "It's the only way. And it almost worked with only five. We have all nine. Even if it's not perfect, it's bound to be effective."

"Besides," Liam smiled. "Look at who we've got. Masanori, Aiden, Zariel, everyone. No one's given up, and I don't think we'll start now." He looked around. "I mean, look at what we all went through just to even get together. Three battles after that, and a chance to go home. We all worked together, and no one took it," he settled on Aiden. "We all decided to stay, and we all decided to fight. You have to let us see it through, otherwise," his mother flashed through his mind. Beautiful, kind, and forever gone from him. "Otherwise none of this is worth it."

"There is another possibility," Anubis spoke into the moment of silence that followed. "Talpa is a demon. I could attempt an exorcism."

"Since you didn't say that first, I' guessing you find that even less certain," Aiden said after a moment.

"Why wouldn't it work?" Zariel questioned. "He's a demon, Anubis uses that holy magic stuff. I don't see a problem with it. Besides not getting to kill him myself."

"If it were that simple," Akio reasoned. "He would already have tried. The Monk would have done it when he first took the tyrant down, all those centuries ago. And," he looked to the worn man. "Our armors wouldn't be evil if you could have taken him out of them, would they?"

Anubis nodded slowly. "Talpa's origin is still a mystery, though not a complete one. If I better understood the process of his creation, it might be easier to combat it."

"What do you mean," Mikhail frowned. " 'The process of his creation'? He's a demon, so wasn't he born? Or is it different for them?"

"Demons come into the world much the same way," Anubis turned his head towards Mikhail. "But Talpa was not born into the body he possesses. I am convinced that when the Monk severed Talpa's head from his body, he was fully convinced it would end the demon, not provide his escape. And exorcism was one of the rituals performed on the armors, both at their creation when the Monk broke the body apart to keep Talpa from reclaiming it, and when I attempted to restore them to what purity they can attain."

"But it's still here," Liam sighed, beginning to understand. " _He's_ still here."

Anubis nodded. "It is entirely possible that a true exorcism can only be accomplished with others from the Monk's clan. Unfortunately, that is not possible as Talpa found and destroyed them, taking the last heir who was later slain by Sage of Halo."

* * *

AN: And they get together just in time. If Anubis hadn't shown up to help them plan, then well, facing Talpa might not have been what they'd bargained for. :) And dun dun dun! Sage did bad...


	56. 4 the Morrow Will Steal Your Breath Away

"What?" Akio looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean by that? My great-grandfather only slew the Warlords!"

"Of which Lady Kayura was one," Anubis answered softly. "I did not know until after the staff and it's memories were incorporated into me, and I feel the loss strongly. She was supposed to inherit it and it's powers, if we had been able to break her free of Talpa's long centuries of brainwashing, and Badamon's control of her spirit. Sage, of course, did not know this, and hers was the one death he tried to prevent."

Akio seemed at a loss. He was shocked, shamed. His forefather had destroyed the Warlords, but he had also destroyed the last of the Clan of the Ancients? He turned away from them and hung his head in shame.

"I remember when it happened," Anubis recalled quietly. "Sage was distraught. He was lost then, and afraid. It was the first time the evil nature of the armor had reared it's ugly head, and Sage was not used to losing his control. Especially not to something like that, and with such disastrous results. You do not have to feel ashamed of him, or your family, Akio Date. Sage did defeat the Warlords, granting us a reprieve. A mistake was made, but it was not his responsibility, under the circumstances. I am still proud of him."

Akio raised his head and took a deep breath. It was some consolation.

"So, even though you're offering to try, an exorcism really isn't likely to help us?" Aiden returned the conversation.

"It is not likely, no," Anubis conceded. "Not since I believe Badamon, the spirit lord, tightly bound Talpa's being to his armor. To do so would have taken him several days in an intense ritual, utilizing the support of perhaps hundreds of his priests. The armors, that head, is him, though the Monk and myself have largely kept him from having access to the armors. To his body."

"Okay," Peregrine picked up. "When we take this guy down, what happens then? With him gone, will the armors go away? Or will we still have them and the evil will be gone, and we wouldn't have to worry anymore?"

"I believe," Anubis began his answer with a hand raised in caution. "You will still be in possession of the armors. However, I find it reasonable to believe that once Talpa is finally destroyed, the power his being infuses into the suits will also expire. I am inclined to believe the evil nature will disappear, but I cannot guarantee it."

"Why not?" Else asked nervously. "If they are alive because Talpa is alive, then why wouldn't they die when he does?"

"My memories and knowledge are still unclear," Anubis admitted. "Merging with the staff has been a confusing process, and I am still trying to understand and organize the information. Also, much of it's knowledge was intended for someone familiar with the traditions and ways of the Clan of the Ancients. I, unfortunately, am not. That gap leaves me unsure of many things.

"The reason, though, that I am particularly uncertain of this, is that I do not know how much their conscious existence depends on Talpa's life. It is possible the process Badamon used had the effect of imbuing the armor with a spark of life. It is fairly possible the Monk gave them the same when he broke Talpa's body into components, each with their own balance of good and evil. If either scenario, or both, is accurate, they would possess their own consciousness."

"But why would the Monk do that?" Mikhail asked. "Why would he make them evil?"

"He didn't make them that way, Torrent," Anubis turned his attention to him. "As I said, he attempted an exorcism to drive out the evil. That failing, and being far from the rest of his clan, and fearing Talpa's returning to claim his body, he broke it apart. The evil within could not be dispelled by him alone, so he was forced to disperse it as well as possible by identifying and containing the core aspects of Talpa's dark nature."

"Venom, Corruption, Cruelty, and Illusion," Akio looked over the others. "But what about the rest? The armors of the elements? Surely they have dark aspects as well, and not just the armors of the seasons."

"They do," Anubis nodded. "But since they have been kept out of his hands, and their virtues preserved, they do not identify themselves as such. Hardrock's is Wrath, Torrent's is Hatred, Wildfire's is Avarice, Strata's is Despair, and Halo's is Pride. These negative sides are not as strong, though, as in the armors of the seasons, since they have been discouraged since the beginning."

"Illusion and Venom almost sound odd in there," Liam commented.

"That is because they were originally Rot and Deceit," Anubis nodded. "After having bonded with their bearers, Sekhmet and Dais, their identity altered slightly."

"Just like mine changed it's name to Darkness," Else interjected quietly. "Instead of Corruption."

"Indeed," Anubis agreed. "So, as you can tell, the answers are difficult to discern. This half of their identity may not be something they choose to relinquish, should the armors' consciousnesses survive Talpa's death."

"Then why don't we get rid of them?" Axel suggested. "Once this battle is over and we don't need them anymore, let's destroy them and not risk it."

"That sounds good," Aiden's face lit up, something of relief crawling onto it.

"It could be done," Anubis' tone did not suggest agreement. "But I do not know it would be safe for you to do so."

"What do you mean?" Peregrine asked.

"Talpa is hardly the only powerful entity in this world," Anubis moved his sightless gaze around the room, taking in their unique signatures, trying to better understand this new sense. "After his fall, his kingdom will be fought over by any who feel strong enough to contend for his lands, and your intrusion in this world will not easily be tolerated."

"Without them, we won't have anything to protect ourselves with," Axel finished. "And they will kill us."

"Then why hasn't one of these other demon lords already killed him for us?" Peregrine inquired. "If they want it so badly, and he doesn't have a body to fight with."

"Talpa cannot be killed," Anubis recapped. "Not without you. Also, he maintains much of his own power, and Badamon is a formidable force to reckon with. Any lord wishing to slay him would have to wait for him to be complete again, and get through the Spirit Lord and his own army of priests."

"I guess that answers that," Peregrine sighed. "Too bad. Would have been nice not to have to fight him."

"Of course you'd think so," Zariel grumbled.

"There will be plenty of fighting ahead of you," Anubis warned. "All of the Captains are dangerous, but there is one that concerns me in particular, and I do not know when you will face him. His name is Deadman, and I was told that is an incarnated death spirit. I do not know what his powers might be, nor am I sure how to stop him."

Zariel laughed. "Oh him. Yeah, he was the first one we killed when we got up here."

"He was annoying though," Peregrine shuddered. "And downright creepy. But we had to get through him to get through the gate."

"Are you sure he's actually gone?" Anubis asked uncertainly. "Being what he is, he might only appear dead."

"We got him," Aiden said surely. "We hit him with the elements of life, and Zariel's spring rain. He was forced out of his body, and I burned that to ash before he could reanimate."

"I'm impressed," Anubis smiled in admiration.

"What's the score?" Aiden asked the others.

"Akio and I took out Hidoshi," Axel answered readily.

"Miuun, Rothar, Tsaris, and Nigi all gone," Peregrine ticked off the day's victories. "And probably Yuri, too. Never saw her again after you burned her feet out from under her."

"That leaves Soliar, Badum, Ruu and Rin, and Djunn, who we still haven't come up against," Zariel happily concluded. "Now we outnumber them."

"It won't be as easy as you think," Axel cautioned. "If they decide to start working together against us."

"We have the White Armor of Inferno," Akio countered. "Now that Aiden is willing to use it. They won't be able to stand up to that."

"Probably," Anubis interrupted. "Though the smith who forged the captain's armors revealed that while Djunn has no powers, he asked for his armor to be designed to withstand the power of the Inferno Armor."

Zariel scoffed. "Good luck with that. The armors they're using are cheap knockoffs. No way it could stand up against that much power."

"And you're assuming I'll want to use it again," Aiden said with some irritation. "After what just happened, I don't want to touch it."

"Not this again," Zariel rolled her eyes. "Come on, Aiden, can't you just accept that you saved everybody and that it's not a bad thing? You're going to have to use it, like or not, so you might as well get used to the idea."

"I know that the circumstances will be different without Rothar," Aiden faced her. "But that doesn't mean I'm willing to use it. It still feels wrong to me, and you have no idea how powerful it feels."

"Which is why we need it!" she retorted with exasperation. "You're obviously too noble to fall for it, so just use it and get through the captains so we can get to Talpa. It's no big deal, and we're all willing to do it."

"We are going to work around it," Aiden's tone said he wasn't discussing it further.

Akio sighed, siding with Zariel but knowing it was pointless to argue the matter. "At least, if that's all his armor does, Djunn shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"I ask that you not kill him immediately," Anubis said, much to everyone's surprise.

"Why not?" Aiden looked as confused as he felt. "He's one of Talpa's captains, and we need to kill the rest of them, so why not him?"

"Because I think he can be saved," Anubis answered. "He was my jailor and torturer, and I have grown to understand him somewhat. His heart is divided, and I believe he wishes for Talpa's demise."

"He tortured you, and you're standing up for him?" Zariel said incredulously. "I would want to kill him all the more."

"All the better our positions were not reversed," was the man's response.

Aiden sighed. He liked the idea of having to kill one less man, but it would make their jobs a little more complicated. "So what do you want us to do?"

"Djunn's clan are the personal bodyguards of the emperor," Anubis swung his head back. "Such has been their tradition for thousands of years. It is how they have survived the many changes on the throne. They will likely be your last obstacle, and they will fight you until you have destroyed Talpa, and claimed the right to reign. Unless Djunn is willing to break with tradition. The clan follows him, and if I can persuade him to change his stance, which I believe he is inclined to do, then we will have gained both a powerful ally, and an army."

"But why would he do that?" Aiden frowned. "If that's what they've done all this time, why change now?"

"Because the lands under Talpa's rule are suffering greatly. He has become so obsessed with this world, and retrieving his body, that he has neglected and become overly cruel to those he oppresses. Many dark demons have held the throne, but rarely have the consequences become so dire. Djunn is not blind to the blight Talpa has brought upon the lands they all rely on."

"You mentioned claiming the right to reign," Peregrine spoke up. "You mean we're going to be expected to take over Talpa's throne?"

"That is the way," Anubis nodded. "You take what belonged to the man you killed."

Aiden went wide eyed and he nearly stumbled on his words. "I came up here, prepared for a one way trip, I ordered the gate destroyed, aware I'll never get to go home, but rule a demon kingdom? I'm not prepared for that! Can't we just give it away?"

"And give it to demons just as powerful and who lust for power and domination just as much?" Anubis shook his head. "The choice will be yours, but it would not be wise. You will have been the ones to destroy Talpa. Your lives will not be peaceful, as you will always be perceived a threat. Whether you use it or not, you will still possess power, and they will both want it, and want for you not to have the ability to exercise it."

"So we're stuck fighting?" Liam asked wearily. "Forever?"

"As I said, the choice will be yours to make," Anubis answered gently. "But yes, I am afraid so."

Aiden sighed and rubbed the palm of his hand down his face. "Let's just deal with one thing at a time. We still have to take Talpa out. That's not going to change."

Akio nodded. "The captains, Talpa, and Badamon."

"And Badamon," Aiden echoed heavily. "So where do we fit him in and how do we fight him?"

"I will handle that," Anubis volunteered. "While you take Talpa, I will bring down Badamon."

"He's going to be tough," Axel looked to the older man. "Are you sure you're up to it? No offense, but you've been a prisoner for a while, and heavily abused." And sightless.

Anubis chuckled. "All I need is some rest. I never lost my strength. He didn't conquer my spirit, he didn't break me, despite his and Soliar's efforts. I will be able to handle him."

Well, that had been settled quickly. Aiden looked around at them, lingering a moment on Liam. He hadn't realized how badly wounded the young man had been, and how close he'd come to losing him. He would have to pay more attention, and try harder as their leader.

"That seems to wrap it up," he concluded. "Anybody have a question?"

"Yeah," Mikhail addressed the man in the robes. "Why did our armors choose us? What drew them to us in particular?"

"As far as I understand, Mikhail of Torrent," Anubis answered. "They sense a compatibility with their ingrained virtues."

"That's just it, though," the Russian continued. "Torrent's virtue is Trust, and I didn't trust anyone. I threatened to kill Else and Axel because of that. I'm learning, these people," he gestured around at the group. "Are showing me the way, but I did not begin that way."

"Strange," Anubis tilted his head, trying to better read the strangely intricate patterns of color and energy before him. "Perhaps it was seeking someone it could understand, and could sympathize with it. I attempted to repair these armors, remaking and altering them to render them better serviceable and far more pure for this war. Having a consciousness, and being recreated may have led it to feel lost and uncertain. Perhaps your own uncertainty, yet capacity for Trust is what drew it to you. The same concept would apply to anyone who does not feel certain behind the reasoning in selection."

"I didn't want mine," Akio admitted. "I fought it, which caused a lot of problems for us early on. I still don't feel Serenity is my defining virtue, though I'm trying to match it."

"Perhaps it was curiosity," Anubis examined him, seeing, as he did in all the armors of the seasons tiny cracks. More than the ones growing in the armors of the elements. "After all, it was your ancestor that defeated it's dearly bonded master. Maybe it wanted the strength that runs in your blood. You seem to work well with it."

"Shouldn't we be natural enemies though?" Akio persisted. "If I'm not compatible with the virtue, but I'm compatible with it's dark nature, then doesn't that mean I'm only being used to make it stronger?"

Aiden hadn't thought about that, and he looked at Akio with concern. Was that even really possible? After all, hadn't everything been done to keep things like that _from_ happening?

"Yes," Anubis answered after a short moment. "You are all being used by the armors. Your battles have been feeding them, making them stronger. With every Captain and other being that falls to you, those armors strengthen. Why do you think Talpa hasn't intervened? He could have appeared at any of your battles, and confronted you and consumed you. But he hasn't."

"He's been letting us kill his Captains," Axel realized. "So that when he does absorb us, he'll be strong again. Otherwise, if we'd fought him right after getting these, he would be weakened by the strength of the virtues."

"Weaker in general," Anubis nodded. "The more blood is shed, the larger the appetite becomes. They feed on death, while in his current state, Talpa feeds on suffering. Where you and Akio found the people of Earth and freed them is the main process he has taken to."

"The grates," Else's eyes were wide with horror. "It makes sense, now. Those people, he makes them suffer in there. Starving, trampled, afraid and hopeless. That rises straight up to him, doesn't it? Right up to the top of the castle where his horrible head floats."

Akio shook his head in disgust. "Then he collects their tainted spirits when they die to turn them into his soldiers. Who knows what he does with the bodies, but you can bet it's just as efficient."

"That's so sick and twisted," Liam looked sick himself.

"And we're going to put a stop to it," Aiden promised grimly. "I don't care if he is a demon, and it's mostly demons he tortures and uses like that, it's wrong. Something like that just can't be tolerated."

"No," Masanori agreed, an almost angry edge to his voice. "We shall serve justice the next time we fight."

"We're all in on that," Peregrine agreed. "We'll need to get a gameplan, but I'm guessing everyone could use some rest first. Get a good, fresh start on the last round."

Aiden nodded. "Eat up, drink up. Tomorrow's going to be a live or die situation, and we don't need to go into it on low fuel. When we make it out, we'll figure out the logistics. Anubis made it, after all, so we know we won't be starving once we get in control."

"No we won't be," Else agreed. "You should have seen how much those Captains had served to them. I'm sure they wasted a lot, which is shameful. They could have fed forty or fifty people on what they brought for four."

Peregrine settled back against the wall, getting out his pouch. Mentioning water had made him realize he was thirsty. "Well, since we'll be here for a while, and kings no less, we'll have plenty of time to make changes like that."

"I do have one last question," Aiden voiced something that had been troubling him.

"Yes, what is it?" Anubis asked.

"Wildfire, why is it the only armor that can summon the Inferno armor?" Aiden said it. "I mean, I understand the Wildfire-Inferno connection, but if you're going to make a super armor, wouldn't you want it to be based off of Earth or Water, instead? Especially given the whole balance, and tricky evil sides to these things, why would you base it off of something as volatile and dangerous as fire?"

"The answer is simple," Anubis faced him, noting the general calmness of his aura. Quite a contrast to the previous bearer. "They are only moldable because of fire. Fire unmade Talpa's body, and then fire rebirthed it. Fire is the only way they can again reform themselves. No other element can offer this."

That was simple. "Thanks."

Anubis nodded.

Conversation turned more general as everyone settled in and tried to relax. Stories were swapped and boasting done in good humor. With Anubis there, splitting of resources was done to accommodate his needs as well. There was enough for everyone.

Despite his great reservoirs of strength, Anubis fell asleep first, exhausted on every level, and safe for the first time since his capture.

Their own weariness setting in after nourishing and enough time having passed without incident to make them feel secure, the Ronin's conversations slowly turned to sleepy tones as they sought comfortable positions in the catacomb.

"Akio," Zariel's voice bore the same relaxed tone. Rare, for her. "What was it about his father that Sage didn't like?"

"What do you mean?" Akio sounded more alert, almost suspicious, than surprised.

It was an interesting question, and an interesting response. Everyone else stopped to listen.

"I have letters and fragments of letters between Rowen and Sage," Zariel explained, sounding more her age. Less combative and zealous. "I can glean that there was tension, more than tension, but I've never been able to find out what. I know Sage and Rowen discussed this on occasion, if quietly. It seemed kind of private."

"That's because it was," Akio said a little stiffly. They were alone, though, never going back to Earth where this mattered. He sighed. "Sage's father, Hakeito, was a very different person from his son. His honor was tainted from black market dealings, illegal activities, and partnership with the Yakuza. Sage felt the shame his father brought on his family, on the clan. Most of it was not known to the public, Hakeito was careful to keep up a shining image, but Sage discovered his other side and vowed never to follow in his steps.

"It took a lot of time, a tremendous amount of work and will for Sage to break the ties his father had long been fostering. It was dangerous, for a while, actually, as he made enemies of dangerous people. Of course, rumors, then stories, and then eventually the truth came out, and our clan was nearly permanently disgraced. My great-grandfather carried us through, though, and reinstated our honor. It has been a sore subject for my family. Mention of Hakeito is always brief, and usually used as an example to make the young understand the necessity of staying upright and maintaining their honor."

He paused for a moment. With another quiet breath, he decided to finish. "Sage's suspicions were awoken when he was traveling with his father. A woman stepped in front of the car his father was driving. There wasn't really anything Hakeito could do. Sage never forgot the incident, and I believe that was partially because for the first time, he realized his father didn't have a conscience. His response was cold. Full of regret and anguish in front of the police, responders, and the newsmen, but he didn't truly care.

"After that, Sage began watching him closely and prying into his affairs. It all led him to discover the depths of his father's corruption."

"I see," Zariel said softly. "Thank you."

Akio nodded. He rolled to his side, to sleep. His thoughts, though, were still with him. Sage, the person Akio most revered, had made such a shattering mistake? He had always seemed perfect, flawlessly strong and wise, but in the end, he was human, too. Maybe, Akio thought. Maybe it wasn't pointless anymore to try to emulate his forefather. After all, they had both made mistakes. A wave of peace washed over him at that. They were all human, and that was okay. As long as they just kept trying.

* * *

AN: Well, that should be most questions answered. If you read A Sage Unleashed, the predecessor to this story, you may remember Sage saying most adamantly that he "didn't want to be like him". In case you wondered who he was referring to and why, here is your answer. :) Well, here we go, food for thought and Ronin for Talpa food. Think they've got what it takes to choke him?


	57. Discerning Duty, Divining Honor

"Dead!" Soliar repeated, pacing around the table angrily. The captains had chosen to meet and discuss events, instead of spending their time searching for their enemy in likely futility. It had been an unsettling day. "All dead! The first time we gathered here, there were over twenty of us, now we are five!"

"Oh calm down," Badum said irritably. "It doesn't mean we're going to lose to them. They're just kids. Stupid human babies that got lucky."

"Lucky?" Soliar stopped and stared at him. "Do I _need_ to recap the day for you? Not only did they kill most of us, they freed Anubis, and they destroyed Master Talpa's access to their world! _We're_ lucky Lord Talpa didn't decide to execute us for our failures!"

Badum chose not to reply, indeed having little argument to offer. He fell as silent as the Twins of Ruin sitting across from them, and as Djunn at the head of the table.

After a few more moments of pacing, Soliar sat in her seat. "So what are we going to do?"

"Kill them," Badum spun an orb on the table, watching it.

"And how do you propose we go about that?" the siren asked snidely. "It's not as if we weren't trying to already."

Badum snatched the orb up. "By borrowing their tactics. We still have strength on our side, we need to organize it. We need to work together."

"And how do you propose that?" Soliar said derisively. "Play the 'I watch your back, you watch mine' game? I think we know that won't work."

"No, it wouldn't," Badum said thoughtfully. He shifted his eyes to her. "You do realize the outcome may have been different if you had shown up sooner?" He turned to Djunn. "And I cannot understand why you continue to refuse to fight them. If you had joined at any point, it might have made the difference. You're all but acting like a traitor to Master Talpa's cause."

"I am no traitor to the throne," Djunn said sternly. "I have chosen to study these Ronin, to learn them. When I do engage, I now know enough to do so successfully."

"Good," Badum relaxed in his chair, throwing a leg over the arm. "So the next time we see them, you and the Twins Quiet over there will take care of the fighting, I'll pick them off from the sidelines, and Soliar will make everything easier. It'll be over before we know it."

"I will not be fighting with you," Djunn stated.

"What?" Badum stated with some disbelieving hostility.

"Are you trying to get us killed too?" Soliar stood and shouted.

"If you're not going to be doing your job," Badum played with the orbs, considering attacking the man. "Then just what _will_ you be doing?"

"I function as Talpa's body guard," Djunn answered. "My clan and I are his personal defense. We will be ready to retaliate once the Ronin have breached your defenses. They have proven thoughtful, and may attempt something trickier than a full assault. I will be ready for them."

"You really are trying to get us killed, aren't you?" Soliar narrowed her eyes. "Worse than that, you're planning on it!"

"All contingencies must be considered," Djunn answered indifferently. "My duty is similar, yet separate to yours, and thus far I am not impressed."

"I don't think I like that," Badum's orbs glowed, on the verge of expelling power.

Djunn was not intimidated. "You are all Captains of the Emperor, gifted and further empowered by him. Do you mean to tell me you lack confidence? That our lord's was misplaced? Without his body, you are our master's weapons, his enforcers. If you are going to live up to it, I suggest you stop with your cowardice and your failure."

"Fine then," Soliar threw herself against the back of her chair, eyes icy and arms firmly crossed. "We'll get rid of them without you. Just don't expect any of the credit."

"You're full of a lot of talk, Djunn," Badum said, a threatening edge to his voice. "What have you done? You haven't even tried to kill them."

Djunn sat there stonily, and did not seem compelled to answer them.

Badum twisted up to sitting in a sudden motion, swinging both orbs up and blasting dark purple beams at his irritation. Djunn didn't move as the twin beams sizzled past his head.

"That's a warning," Badum said sternly. "If you cross us, or hinder us, or if you don't prove what side you're on, I'm going to treat you like a traitor. I will execute you. Do you understand me?"

Djunn stared back at him, unmoved.

Badum stayed posed that way for a moment more, waiting for acknowledgment. When none came, he slowly settled back into his chair. The Twins of Ruin watched noiselessly, their masked faces swiveling minutely as the action took place.

A long, hostile moment passed, until Soliar finally gave one last humph, and with her arms still crossed, asked Badum, "So what did you have in mind?"

The meeting had only lasted another hour after that, with plenty of argument between Soliar and Badum, and complete non-communication from the twins. Badum had finally left, assuming the twins would do as discussed, and hoping Soliar would follow through as planned. Not entirely happy with their responses, or lack of, the Captain went to see the smiths. The metal workers would be busy all night long under his orders.

Djunn waited until they had all left before leaving, and at that had sat for another several minutes. It didn't help. He was still conflicted. Walking home, he ignored everyone around him, heavily contemplative. He could feel Talpa's presence. It always seemed to be lurking everywhere. Watching, plotting. Obsessing.

Talpa never questioned his loyalty. He trusted Djunn, and Djunn's clan. Talpa wasn't watching him. Their strategy had worked, all this time. They did not betray. If Talpa was overthrown, the next ruler, or rulers, should it be, would rely on them the same way. Their place in this world would always be reliable. Anything different would jeopardize his entire people.

But what if they did stop this latest threat? He and his people had thwarted four attempts on Talpa's life already, this was only the latest. If the Ronin were slain, Talpa would regain his body, and would likely be ruthlessly bent on conquering everything he could see and lay his hands on. Centuries had passed since he could do more than brood in his castle, the results of his becoming whole again would spell much death and disaster.

Djunn's people would still be suffering. They were, now. Fighting the Ronin would end with many lives lost, something that would be crippling to them. Disease, sickness, and famine were ravishing Talpa's holdings, and that affected everything. A strong, hardy people, the Jukai were fending off the worst of the maladies, but they were still losing numbers. The lack of food made for a dwindling population, and their strength was far less than it should be. They had always been provided for, given their status and position of honor, but Talpa didn't care. He was not abiding by the rules.

Djunn came to his set of apartments and opened the door. Tavere heard him, no matter how quiet he was, she always seemed to know, and came out to greet him with an affectionate kiss. Her hand lingered along his cheek as he sent the armor away.

"An eventful day," she commented, leading the way to the common room. "Everyone is talking about it. We are mourning the eleven fallen tonight."

Djunn scowled. "We would not have lost any of our men if the siren had been careful."

His wife nodded. "And yet it says a great deal about the men who were able to resist her."

Feet that had not learned to be as stealthy crept into the room.

A look passed between Djunn and Tavere. They would discuss this aside from their son.

"Nalu," Djunn turned to greet the boy.

"Father," Nalu finished crossing the distance and wrapped his young arms around the Captain. "I was worried for you."

"There is no cause to be concerned," Djunn hugged the boy back. "I am not fighting until tomorrow."

Nalu raised his piercing eyes, indigo, like his mother's. "Are you going to fight the Ronin? Are you going to save Talpa?"

Djunn didn't answer.

"Come now, Nalu," Tavere pulled him away. "You know your father will do his duty."

"But some of the other boys are saying that their fathers are arguing," he turned to her, concerned. "Some of them don't seem to think that Father should."

Tavere looked to her husband, wondering what he wanted her to say.

"Are they right, Father?" Nalu appealed. "Should we break with tradition?"

Djunn was slow to answer. "Tradition has protected our people for a time longer than most remember."

"Even though Hubai died?" Nalu asked, facing his parents.

An almost stricken look passed across Djunn's face, and he turned to his wife.

"I was going to tell you," Tavere said quietly, meeting the pain deep in his dark eyes. "But it happened only two days ago, and you have been busy with the Lord and his troubles. I am sorry."

"What took him?" Hubai had been his uncle, who had helped guide his growth after a different invasion had killed his father. He had respected the man like no other, and had often relied on his wisdom.

"The plague," Tavere answered softly. "Hubai had been eating only half rations, and was weakened by the bite of a Virut. He left the village to take the plague away from us. There was little the healers could do."

Djunn's eyes darkened, and he turned around in anger, walking to a window and leaning his large arm on the frame.

"Father-"

"Hush, Nalu," Tavere told him sternly. "Why don't you prepare for the ceremony," she started to move him from the room.

"Wait," the boy pulled against her. "I want to know what Father will do!"

"If he wishes it," Djunn spoke, his resonant voice carrying across the room easily. "Let the boy stay. He is nearly a man, and a man must make his choices."

Tavere released the boy and stood to the side. "Djunn," she said quietly as he turned around. "You are grieved, and rightly so. But this is a decision that cannot be made in anger."

"No," he agreed. "It cannot. I do not know what I will do, Nalu." He walked silently across the room and put powerful hands on the boy's shoulders. "What decision I make will strongly affect our people, and may result in my death."

"Father," Nalu's eyes widened. "No."

"If my death is the result," Djunn continued firmly. "Do not hate the hand responsible. You are my blood, I expect you to match my strength one day. We must be a strong people, a reliable people. Should I choose to allow a strike against the Lord, the invaders must be supported should they win their battle. But if I do allow an attack, Talpa may turn on our people, and in his wrath destroy the Jukai."

Nalu tried to look strong, but he was feeling confused and unsure. Afraid that he might lose his father.

"Whoever rules the throne when the battle has been fought will retain our clan's support as their loyal guards," Djunn ordered him. "Even if I break tradition, you must carry it out and reinstate us. You must decry my actions and disown me."

"No, Father," Nalu searched his father's eyes earnestly. "I could never disown you!"

"Listen to me!" Djunn commanded. "And do as I say. Our clan is far more important than any single one of us. To be sacrificed for it's good is an honor. Now, should I continue to guard our emperor, as is likely, none of that will be a concern."

Nalu dropped his eyes. "Yes, Father."

"Good," Djunn took his hands off the boy's shoulders. "You will be fine. You and your mother both. I will protect you."

"But," Nalu had one last fear. "What if these Ronin Warriors win, whichever path you choose, and they decide to wipe us out?"

"I will prevent that," Djunn promised.

"But-"

"That's enough now," Tavere came behind her son and put her hands on his shoulders. "You must learn to control your fear. Your father has given his word, and you have your answers. That is enough."

"Yes, Mother," Nalu stepped out of her hands, and gave a bow before leaving the room.

"He is young yet," Tavere crossed her arms. "He is still learning, and has time to become the man he will."

"Yes," Djunn answered almost absently, going back to the window.

Tavere walked up to him put a hand on his arm. In response, he put it around her shoulders, holding her quietly. The minutes passed, until Tavere reminded him it was time for them to go. The entire clan would be gathered to mourn the fallen.

Djunn nodded. He turned, looked at her. He drew her closer with his arms and bent down to kiss her. Her hands on his chest, she kissed him back. After, she lowered her head to his chest, listening to his strong and unchanging heartbeat for a long moment. Without a word, Djunn released her, and together they collected their son, and walked to the village center.

The Jukai were gathered, men, women, and children. Twenty-five hundred strong. Three hundred of them assigned to guard the emperor.

Djunn frowned. They should be three thousand. Their people were suffering a major decline.

The eleven bodies were gathered in a circle in the center, placed atop a great pile of wood. Some women were already wailing, their voices rising and falling in a cadence of loss and anguish. The wives, mothers, and sisters of the dead.

A new sound resonated through the gathered. A lone drum, beating a slow pulse into the night. The women continued to wail, as the drum made it's slow and solemn process. After several minutes, Djunn readied the ceremonial spear he had brought with him.

The drum stopped. After the deep tone had rolled through them, the rest of the women began to sing, led by the priestess. It began slow, soft. A tonal expression of tears and sadness.

At the correct point, the men thumped the shaft of their spears on the ground, also without haste. At each tap, which in such numbers shook the ground beneath their feet, the men took a step forward, and the women and children took a step back. As the area around the impending pyre began to fill with men, the staffs beat more quickly, and the women's song grew more urgent. The swell of anguish and devastation. The related were soon left at the front of the ring of women and children encircling the men, continuing the wail that would last until the pyre was lit.

All gathered, the men hit the ground with the staffs three times in rapid succession, paused, and did it again. The song quieted, holding a long note. Then the drums picked up, pounding a rapid cadence. The men instantly sprang to life, beginning the dance. The song bloomed to match, becoming the representation of anger.

The night grew darker as the ceremony progressed, and torches were lit by the children, who soberly placed them into their holders around the center.

The song and dance rose and fell, much as the wailing did, though in a more protracted expression. One by one, the wailers fell silent, having expressed themselves as necessary. The final one continued alone for another short time, and then too, was satisfied.

At their conclusion, the performance entered it's final stage, a message and salute to the dead. It was softer, but no less sincere. Eleven rounds, one for each of the fallen, then the song ended. The dancers hit the ground a final three times in a final farewell salute. Back to their original positions at the close, they were rejoined by their families.

Everyone was silent as their spiritual leader performed the last rites. Standing among the bodies, he intoned incantations to make their transition out of their bodies easier, and sprinkled the same with blessed salts to prevent dark spirits from taking their bodies as they were freed from the world. The priest followed the salts by splashing them with Drakkun Tears from a flask at his hip. This would insure the fire spread and took them honorably.

The priest left the pyre. All was prepared. The lead drummer silently took up a bow. He dipped the arrow first in a bowl filled with Drakkun Tears, held by the second drummer, and then put it to the torch held by the third. Drawing and releasing the bow, the flaming arrow soared through the silent night, and landed in the middle of the fallen.

The fire took hold, and soon the bed of wood was blazing fiercely. After a half an hour of silent watching, and final, whispered goodbyes, the clan quietly melted away, leaving the families of the dead alone. They would stand the vigil this night, and dispose of the remnants and ashes by dawn.

"Go home," Djunn whispered to Tavere. "I have business to conclude with the elders."

"I will be waiting," she answered. Taking Nalu, she returned to their house.

Tavere was left waiting for two hours, and it was late in the night when Djunn finally came back through the door. She stood and walked over to him, waiting for him to speak. She was sure he had made his decision. Nalu had already been sent to bed, and should prove safely asleep.

Djunn closed the door and faced his wife. "I have been named Malek-Jukai."

Her eyes caught the flash of the new pendant hanging around his neck as it caught the light. "Malek-Jukai?" She repeated, momentarily stunned and confused. It meant many things. Immortal, invincible in battle. The title was rarely, and never lightly given. A Malek-Jukai was able to, and expected to fight entire armies single-handedly. Their might was the combined strength of the entire clan. Their win was the clan's win. If they lost, it was as if the might of every single man had failed, and the clan had been defeated. "There hasn't been a Malek-Jukai in almost two thousand years."

"It was not an easy thing to persuade them to decree," Djunn set the spear in its place by the door.

Her knowledge of the appointment surfaced. "If you are defeated, Djunn, Nalu and I will be given over to the one who slew you."

"Yes," he said gravely. "And that was a consideration. Tavere, this was the only way to have a chance at sparing the clan, without breaking the trust in us. I know Anubis, as well as I believe I ever will, and I do not believe he will harm either of you. I am sure he would dissuade them, if even the Ronin were inclined to take advantage of the situation."

Tavere nodded slowly. The clan came first, yet he hadn't forgotten them in his duties. "Are you coming back to us?"

"I will battle tomorrow, the outcome is uncertain," he replied, his tone neutral.

Tavere walked up to him. She lifted the pendant to better study it. Solid gold, and inlaid with precious and valuable gemstones, some of which she had never seen before. All of it illustrating an image of a man imbued with blinding power and glory, guarded over by the spirits of the warriors of the past.

She laid it back down. "I am proud of you."

He caught up her hands, and pulled her closer, kissing her again.

* * *

AN: I debated and debated on this. To begin with, this entire plot and its outcome weren't even in my head. But Djunn became stronger and stronger as an important character, and I couldn't deny him any longer. Especially as this line formed and grew more clear. So here we are, and here we go. How will this end, and put an end to whom?


	58. Standing Strong

Zariel woke with a quiet yawn and a stretch. She figured she was probably the first one awake. Sleep had felt good though, must have been more tired than she thought. She sat up, with the softest clinking of armor.

"Morning," Peregrine whispered. He was sitting next to her. She distinctly remembered him going to sleep on the other side of the room.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed angrily, barely keeping herself from shouting at him.

"I thought we should talk," Peregrine looked at her. "I knew you were going to wake up first, so I thought I should be here when you did."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked irritably, then added, "Creep."

It was Peregrine's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm not a creep, and I wasn't watching you sleep, either. Now come on, and try not to wake anyone up." He stood quietly and started heading deeper into the dark catacomb.

Muttering under her breath, Zariel caught up. A good distance from the others, Peregrine stopped. She could hardly make him out in the darkness. "So what was so important to say that you had to watch me wake up for?"

"I didn't, oh never mind," Peregrine sighed. "Look, we really need to get on the same page. I think they're right when they voice doubts about us being unified enough to do what we need to do today."

"You and me?" He could hear her arms cross. "Or the whole group?"

"All of us," he answered. "But you and I are the two worst."

"You just irritate me sometimes," Zariel argued. "That doesn't mean we won't be able to do this. Besides, it's not as if Rowen and the others always got along either. They disagreed plenty of times."

"They were still human," Peregrine nodded, sitting down. "But they were friends. All you and I do is antagonize each other. We're not."

"Well how am I supposed to be friends with you?" Zariel snapped. "You're a coward! You like to talk just to get under people's skin, and you're an arrogant little twit who thinks he's cool and funny!"

Peregrine ground his teeth, biting back a retort. "You do realize that I have a _bow_ , right? It's best for everybody if I help from a distance. Furthermore, I really like to think that despite the, hesitation,"

"Cowardice," Zariel interrupted.

"I felt," he tried to ignore her. "I've proven that I'm willing to fight just as hard as the rest of you. I don't supposed you'd care to hear what I think about you?"

A series of metallic noises suggested she heaved a sharp breath and leaned against something. "Let me take a wild guess. You think I'm reckless, bull headed and rude."

Peregrine agreed silently.

Finally, Zariel sighed. "Maybe a little."

"You just resent that the person you see me to be, is not the same person that your great-grandfather was," Peregrine talked softly. "And since we have the same armor, you really wish I would be similar. You wish you had him."

It was Zariel's turn to be silent.

"That's okay," he continued. "I can get that. But I'm not Rowen, and I never will be. I'm Peregrine. I'm not perfect, but I've done my part to help everybody. I'm doing my part to help take out Talpa, and I'm trying to keep everybody alive."

"Yeah, but you'd still cut and run if you thought you were going to get killed," Zariel tried to stay angry, and felt provoked by the truth in his statement.

Peregrine chuckled sadly. "And where, exactly, would I run to? You heard Anubis, enemies on every side, they'd hunt me down eventually. I can't go home. Even if you believe the worst of me, then you have to see that I would believe my chances best with the rest of you."

"Fine," she sighed. "Whatever."

"I really am tired of you believing the worst of me, though," he said honestly. "It actually makes me pretty upset that I save your life, and you still think I'm going to abandon you and everyone else the first best chance I get. It's actually really insulting."

Zariel was tense for another moment, then she let herself slide down the wall until she was sitting as well. Silence reigned in the catacomb for a long moment.

"I'm not complaining or anything," she began quietly. "But, things have never been easy for me. You know my Dad abandoned my Mom and me, so I guess I keep seeing you as him, in a way. You left when we needed you, and I wouldn't know how to deal with Dad if he came back." She took her helmet off, brushing her fingers through her long hair, nearly as dark as the blackness around it. "I used to tell people about all of this, you know. I thought everyone should know, be aware, be ready," she snorted. "You can probably imagine their reactions."

He could. He had barely been willing to believe it himself, and he'd been in the middle of it at the start. Other people? He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah well," she continued. "I knew this war was too important, and if they weren't going to listen to me, then I didn't need them. I had Mom. Together we set up plans, took all kinds of classes. Basically anything that we thought might help prepare us in case Talpa came back in our lifetimes. I didn't have friends, didn't need any. There was no other family," despite herself, her voice tightened. "Then Mom was gone. Just, dead, one day. Murdered," she stated coldly.

"Murdered?" Peregrine echoed. He hadn't known about that. Liam had never told anyone about Pendrick's death. The rest certainly hadn't come to light.

"Yeah," she said, tight lipped with a hatred still clinging to her heart. "By a scumbag who killed five women. Mom just happened to be one of them."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Peregrine said softly, sincerely.

"He got what was coming to him," she said firmly. She smiled to herself. He deserved worse, but at least it was some payback. She took another breath and turned the helmet around in her hands. "Anyway, that just left me. I didn't want to lose Mom's house, and I needed to keep my education and combat classes, so that's how I've been living. I guess I am a little bitter, especially since Dad never came back, or came to Mom's funeral. I don't know, maybe he's dead, too. People have never taken to me very well, and I guess I kind of see them as all being idiots. You guys though. I guess you guys are alright."

"You finally have something in common with someone," Peregrine smiled. He dared to chuckle. "And I'll take that compliment. It's probably the only one you'll ever hand out."

She let herself laugh softly. "Yeah, probably."

"Well," Peregrine said conversationally, feeling more comfortable around her than he ever had before. "That all makes sense."

"Sure does," she nodded.

"You know," he admitted. "I've actually been having some fun. I've never felt so stimulated, engaged. Alive, really."

"Seriously?" Zariel asked skeptically. "It sounds like you're just trying to make something up, now."

"No, I mean it," Peregrine didn't take the statement personally this time. "Trust me, I was as shocked as you are to discover it. I sure don't want to die, uh-uh, but it's all actually very exciting."

Zariel shook her head. "Wow."

Peregrine shrugged. "I guess the truth is stranger than fiction."

"I guess so."

"I'm probably still going to irritate you."

"And I'm not going to stop picking on you."

Peregrine stuck out his hand. "Truce? In the interest of killing Talpa, of course."

"Of course," Zariel smiled and reached out in the darkness to shake on it.

Without further conversation, they got up and made their way back to the rest.

"There they are," Else pointed them out to the others.

"We were getting worried about you," Aiden checked them over, satisfied they were fine. "Didn't expect you to be gone."

Axel laughed. "They were probably hoping we wouldn't notice."

"You thought that?" Peregrine looked at Zariel, who had colored and stepped away from him. "Oh brother. Sorry, but no way."

"That's a stupid idea!" Zariel growled, stomping away from Peregrine. "Besides, I'd kill him if he even tried to hold my hand. What kind of stupid idea was that anyway?"

Axel grinned and held up his hands. "Alright, alright, I apologize. It's clear you're as antagonistic towards each other as ever."

"And will continue to be," Peregrine stood away from Zariel as he started getting ready.

"Speaking of ideas," Akio spoke up. "I had a thought this morning."

"Oh, what is that?" Aiden asked, drinking the last of his water.

"Why don't we just have Anubis teleport us straight to Talpa?" Akio suggested. "Go around the captains."

Everyone paused.

"That," Aiden looked up, his face a little less grim. "Sounds great."

"Yeah," Axel nodded. "Except, the Captains would converge on us, and then we'd be dealing with everyone all at once."

"There's no guarantee that won't happen anyway," Akio shrugged. "He might decide to show up and intervene when we're battling the captains."

"True," Axel nodded.

"If we take out Talpa first," Mikhail asked. "Will we be too disoriented or powerless to deal with them?"

"Conversely," Else joined the debate. "If we take out the captains first, we wouldn't be guaranteed to be in condition to eliminate Talpa. We've been pretty well roughed up, so far."

Zariel snorted, still furious and embarrassed over Axel's suggestion. "The Captains are of little consequence, it's Talpa we want. Let's get to him and get this done. His stooges won't be a problem."

"And if they are, well," Peregrine shrugged. "We'll still have saved Earth. That's what really matters."

"That would be good," Liam nodded, feeling well again. "Maybe we can get rid of him fast enough to be done before the captains show up."

"Either way sounds risky," Aiden frowned. "What do you think, Anubis?"

"Risk is a permanent factor," the man answered, handing Liam back his water flask with a nod of gratitude. "It depends on which risk you would rather take. Attack Talpa directly, and become surrounded by not only his power but his forces, or take the long route, fighting through his army and Captains and risking injuries or deaths along the way."

Aiden drew a long breath, distantly wondering when problems like this had become his. A long time ago, it seemed. "Let's try the direct approach. We have to make sure we get Talpa, the others aren't as powerful and don't seem to have the obsession with Earth. If you can take out Badamon, that should get rid of the two most likely to try getting back to Earth. We'll deal with the rest if we can."

Masanori nodded with an actual smile. Aiden was finally learning to take risks and be aggressive.

"Alright then," Peregrine clapped his hands together. "Let's bag ourselves a tyrant."

Everyone shouted a chorus of agreement, the air growing in energy.

"Gather around guys," Aiden sat down.

They listened, sitting in an expectant circle around him.

"Okay, so we're getting our tactics refined a bit, but I think we can still outdo ourselves," he began, looking around at them. They were all still tired, but they were ready to go. He was still tired, as well, and he knew it was from using the Inferno Armor. For some reason, that had taken an incredible toll on him. Without Anubis, he was pretty sure he'd still be asleep.

"What's to change?"Zariel shrugged. "Besides you guys turning into zombies."

"That's not really fair," Else told her. "It isn't as if they _want_ to attack us. Just like getting hit with Badum's shots, or getting crushed by gravity thanks to Miuun, it's the power of our enemy. We just have to deal with it."

Peregrine chuckled. "We actually have an anti-siren weapon, besides you girls."

"Oh?" Aiden looked at him.

"Me," Liam realized quietly. "It actually worked?"

Peregrine nodded. "Yeah. Soliar really didn't take too kindly to that. I would've shot you if Else hadn't intervened."

"I almost wish one of us had Lyyr's powers," Else commented. "That would shut her up."

"What did you do?" Aiden asked curiously, not remembering being told this part of things.

"I'm not entirely sure," Liam tried to answer. "But I think it had something to do with enervation. You know, like Fall kind of seems to suck the energy out of everything. It all just kind of withers."

"The opposite of Zariel's Spring rain," Akio nodded. "That makes sense."

"Yeah, and it took enough out of her to make her turn tail and run," Peregrine finished. "The only problem is that it affected all of us."

"And I couldn't do it if she sang first," Liam reminded them. "I only escaped because that flower-tree thing ate me."

Aiden could faintly recall a weak sensation, when he had been locked in combat with Rothar's power, and the armor. "Is there any way you can control it better? I'm not sure how helpful it can be when we are affected as well."

Liam shrugged with his hands. "I don't know. I can try, and maybe not being half dead will help."

Axel couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle. "Can't hurt the odds."

"About that," Aiden looked them over. "We all did our best yesterday, and I think the teams approach is valid, but we'll change the teams."

"Will you allow Axel and I to work together?" Else put her bid in.

"I was thinking maybe you and Zariel should still stay together," Aiden suggested. "Since we'll still have the siren to deal with. I don't know if having the two of you separated is a safe idea."

"But the siren is only one consideration out of many," Else argued. "Once she's gone, there will be a lot of other threats, and Axel and I work together best."

"Do you just not want to work with me?" Zariel asked seriously. "Because if that's the case, just say it."

"You aren't easy to work with," Else answered honestly, after a short moment. "But that's not why. I can work with you, but last time, the teams were weaker to keep you and I working together," she turned back to Aiden. "We need to be at our strongest, and Axel and I together are the best you have."

"And," Peregrine added. "It's not as if we turn immediately. The girls will have a warning when the siren sings, and have some time to get together."

Aiden considered, but he didn't really see any reason to disagree. "Alright then."

"What about Peregrine?" Akio asked. "If we team up, he'll be left without a partner, and this time he won't have a protected position to cover us from."

"I'll just have to deal with it," Strata shrugged. "It's not as if one of you can hang in the background with me. If I need help, I'll shout."

"Unless I remember wrong, and I don't," Zariel broke in. "That's what got us into trouble in our first battle with these guys."

"The situation is entirely different," Else jumped back into the discussion. "Then, we were trying to hold a formation and a defensible position. Too many holes in the line was what went wrong. With this battle, we don't have such a strategy. This time, we only have one objective, and meeting it is far too fluid to predictably plan for. We'll be in pairs, so one or a pair of people moving to help Peregrine isn't going to cause a major disruption in strategy integrity."

"And I won't have to stay in one place," Peregrine added, finishing their side of the argument. "I'll be free to weave around the danger." Not pinned to a wall as helpless plant bait, or stuck inside a little house for crazy murderous women to come flying into and beating him up.

"Well don't you sound like experts," Zariel said, her tone the same as usual. Looking closely, though, there was a hint of a smile.

"She is," Axel grinned. "I'd never win, betting against her."

"Well, it seems hard to argue with that," Aiden was happy to move on. He looked around at them, deciding how to pair them up. Masanori wasn't as good at sticking to someone's side, or maybe he just put more faith in people than they were strictly capable of? Zariel, obviously a difficult and unruly partner. It would be dangerous to put her with almost any of them. His eyes found Akio. Almost any of them. Well, that made things very simple.

"Alright, Axel and Else," he recapped. "Akio and Zariel, Mikhail and Liam, and Masanori will be with me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Zariel questioned immediately. "I thought you were going to try to balance teams out, you know, the weak with the strong sort of thing. No offense, but Mikhail and Liam?"

Aiden spoke before someone else could. "No one is weak here. Mikhail took out the ape, and Liam took out the plant thing and stopped the siren. For example. They're as capable as anyone else. I have good reasons for working it this way."

"Besides, we'll all be around in case someone needs help," Else pointed out. "If they, or anyone else gets into trouble, we'll be there."

"Does anyone have a problem with that?" Aiden asked seriously. They couldn't afford to have people unable to work together, but if there was going to be a problem, it was better to know sooner rather than later.

"Nope," Liam actually seemed relieved.

"Makes sense," Akio nodded. He could follow wherever Zariel's crazy and aggressive lead took her, able to assist and stay protected under extreme circumstances. It was actually exciting to be partnered with the descendant of his revered ancestor's closest friend.

"We'll be solid," Mikhail assured their leader.

Aiden smiled. "Alright. Is there anything else we need to cover?"

"Are we going to lay any ground plans?" Peregrine asked. "We've had our strategies before, but no one's put any out this time. What's the game plan?"

"I don't think we really know what we're getting into this time," Aiden turned to him. "We have our end game objective, but getting there isn't very cut and dry. As far as I understand, we should stick to our partners and keep the objectives in mind. I have no clue what the battlefield will do to us today."

"We'll deal with it," Axel promised.

"And I will not fail you," Masanori said from his right.

"No one's failing today," Aiden said certainly, grimly. "We've got two jobs. Kill Talpa, and stay alive if we can. I can't send you home, but I don't want to bury you here, got it?"

A round of serious nods and agreements answered that.

"If you'll excuse me," Aiden rose. "I'm going to pray. Everyone can finish getting ready, and when I come back, we'll leave."

"Actually," Else said quietly. "I wouldn't mind listening, if that's okay with you. I liked it, the first time."

"I wouldn't mind joining you, either," Mikhail looked up from the floor. "My family's religious, and I miss it."

"Sure," Aiden managed not to stammer. He hadn't been expecting that. He waited for the others to leave, but no one even moved. Did they _want_ to listen? Apparently so. He cleared his throat, nervous. He wasn't used to doing this in front of other people. He'd always done it quietly, privately. Not ashamed of his faith, but he was a shy person, and his prayers had always been personal to him.

Taking a deep breath, he started with the Lord's Prayer. Familiar, warm, and comfortable, he went through it quietly, especially sincere when asking for deliverance from evil. With a deep breath and closed eyes, he gave his prayer.

"Dear Father God, please be with us in this day, as we step forth to wage battle with those who have threatened our homes, our men, women and children, weak and strong alike. Give us your wisdom, dear Lord, to distinguish our enemies from the innocents of this world, as we wish no harm on those who plot no harm against us. Give us your grace, that we conduct ourselves truly, and with honor. Dear God, please comfort our loved ones in our absence. Bless them with peace, and help them to move on with their lives. Grant them strength in their trials and the pain brought to them by our separation.

"Bless us, Father God, that our feet do not stumble, our arms do not fail, and our hearts never falter. Grant us the strength and endurance to finish our mission, to protect your children from these demons who wish to enslave, destroy, and mutilate both soul and flesh. Be with us, Father, guide our weapons to smite these demons in your holy name. Let your righteous vengeance be with us in this war, as we destroy those who have used and destroyed the innocent and the helpless. Let us sweep their evil away, and let their memory fade to dust. Help us to destroy them utterly, as they have mocked your ways and slaughtered your children. Let your fury ride with us this day, to the complete destruction of your enemies.

"Alongside these blessings, Father, I seek further favor beneath these foreign stars. Do not abandon us as we attempt to carry out your will. Preserve us, dear Lord, that we may give You thanks and praise at the day's end. Our lives are in your hands, Father, and should you choose to give us over to death, preserve our souls, and keep us close to you. My heart seeks you Father, and if it is your will that I not survive the day, then do not forget me. Do not forget any of us, as we are united in your cause. Do not leave us to the cold and the unknown, nor allow our souls to be perverted in the manner witnessed here, but bring us to you, that we may have your warmth, and your lasting life.

"For all these blessings, I give you thanks, and my heart sings with the assurance you will be with us, and will not forsake us in the hour of our greatest needs. Thank you, Father, for preserving us thus far. Thank you for having been our strength, our shield and our fortress. Surely you have set your angels about us, and we have not been blind to these blessings, and we give you our humble gratitude. For surely it is humbling, Father, that you should choose to give us your attention and your love in such a place. Surely there is nothing greater than your love and your grace, and I thank you forever for granting it to us.

"For who are we, Father? Simple soldiers only, doing what little we can for you, in a time where so many need and beg for your attention. I thank you, and I praise you to the ends of the stars for hearing me, for granting me your ear. Thank you for granting us these things, and I pray that we bring you glory. Thank you, Father, for your unending mercies. In the name of your son, Jesus the Messiah, Amen."

He ended gently, with reverence in every tone. He unclasped his hands but didn't open his eyes immediately, his heart still talking.

"That was beautiful," Else breathed. "Thank you."

"Well said," Anubis approved, after echoing the amen. He had already prayed for them all earlier, but had joined Aiden now.

"You really believe it, don't you?" Peregrine asked, also touched by his sincerity and his words.

"Yes," Aiden opened his eyes. "I do. Why else would we all be here? And how else would we all still be alive?"

"As you should," Anubis nodded. "The Divine God is the source of my abilities, those of the enlightened Monk and his clan. Through dedication and seeking out the Divine Power, they were granted a measure of it. That is how the Monk and I have combated this plague of evil."

"I actually feel stronger," Liam commented, taking a hearty breath.

"Good," Aiden nodded firmly, standing and finishing securing his pack and making sure everything was ready to go. He did, too. He felt ready, now.

In a moment, they all were, and with final wishes for blessings and good luck, Anubis sent them all on their ways.

* * *

AN: Anubis has a slightly different view than Aiden on religious matters, but he certainly appreciates Aiden's fervor. Again, not particularly religious myself, so I hope you enjoyed the prayer. And here we go, charging into battle with plan three! They are growing and learning a little more every time. But their practice is over, and now they're playing for keeps. See you tomorrow.


	59. Enter the Fray

The Ronin Warriors appeared in the aisle, with darkness pressing against them, eerily relieved by the blue flame of the torches set low to the ground.

"Greetings, Ronin," Talpa rasped, drawing their attention to his head, floating behind twin rows of the same torches. Djunn stood next to him. "Come to make me whole again?"

"Swallow this!" Peregrine shot an arrow at him, the wake of which sent the torches fluttering and almost snuffed them out.

It went straight through the grotesque, masked face. Talpa laughed and Djunn advanced, walking down the aisle as Aiden and his teams advanced.

"Hold, Djunn," Talpa sounded almost merry. His face suddenly reappeared, looming in front of the nine. Zariel swept at it, but in futility. "You wish to try my strength?" Talpa mused, looking them over and feeling no concern. "But you haven't finished clearing the challenges I set before you."

"You're the only challenge we're concerned about," Aiden sent a blast of fire swishing down the aisle.

Djunn set his shield down and took cover behind it, completely unharmed as the fire washed over him.

Talpa was even less fazed.

"I am not yet ready for you," his empty eyes glinted with a red light. "And I would hate to deprive my Captains of their chance to redeem themselves. On your way, Ronin Warriors!" And he moved them outside in an instant.

Djunn stood. "You do not wish for me to fight them, my lord?"

"I don't care what you do," Talpa returned to his customary spot before the cold fire. "I want my body returned to me with as much power as possible. I will take back what's mine after they have battled with my pawns. If the Ronin are killed, then all the better."

Djunn bowed deeply, his pendant reflecting vague light from the blue fires. "Then I will leave you, master, and destroy them before they can set foot here again. You shall have what is coming to you."

"Don't be too quick," Talpa laughed. "Their suffering is pleasing to me."

Djunn bowed once more before leaving the chamber.

"Well that was pointless," Peregrine said crossly, scanning for enemies. They were easy and immediate to find.

"Guess it's back to plan A," Axel said as he and Else zeroed in on Badum. He would be their target.

"Be careful," Aiden instructed, making sure Masanori was close, and everyone else appropriately organized. "And save something for Talpa."

"You got it," Liam took off towards the Twins of Ruin, followed closely by Mikhail. Zariel and Akio were right behind them.

None of the Captains looked concerned. They were, in fact, more ready than the Ronin realized.

Strangely, there were no Youja in sight. Only three Captains at current for opposition? Something was definitely wrong. Despite knowing that, Aiden could see nothing else to do, except to join the others and try to get this over with quickly.

"Peregrine," he turned to the archer, who was taking shots, so far unsuccessfully. "Keep a close eye, I don't know what kind of trap we're in this time. And watch over Mikhail and Akio's teams especially, Masanori and I are going with the Danes for now."

"You got it," Peregrine answered simply. There was the cry of birds, drawing his eye. Several were dotting the sky, glinting in the sunlight. "Looks like it's starting," he commented.

"Watch yourself," Aiden told him before moving off. He was definitely worried. Should he and Masanori hang back? Wait until they knew what they were dealing with to engage? No, he couldn't be the only one not fighting. Besides, they knew who they were fighting, and what they were capable of. Aiden could tell Masanori was sensing his hesitation, but was staying close. Trying to put it aside, they worked on catching up to the twins.

So far, Badum had not fired a shot, simply dodged and weaved Else and Axel's attacks, staying just out of reach. It made them wonder, did he have a charge? Aiden and Masanori drew alongside them, adding their efforts. Badum smiled to himself as he checked the progress of the other Ronin. No reason to waste time.

Ruu caught his look. Instantly, some of the seeds sown into the ground sprang to life, reaching up and grabbing at the Ronin's feet and legs. Else realized what was happening before the others, and started moving more quickly, intending not to be caught. The others were not as fast, forced to tear their feet free with every step.

Badum did have a charge, and struck, crouching to the ground, with both orbs set out before him, he sent a wave blasting quickly across the distance and striking all of them. He didn't even have to turn to hit the other four Ronin attacking the Twins of Ruin who had found themselves in the same situation. He glanced up to see the skies filling with the birds, and looked down to see the rodents squeaking and running into the field in vast numbers. Peregrine's arrow whistled towards him, and the Captain was forced to move instead of attacking again. Didn't matter. This would all be over soon.

"Who do you think you are, leading the charge?" Zariel tried to shout at Liam, but her surprise had turned it into more of a grin. Finally, some respectable zeal.

"I want to get this over with," he yelled back, two swords in hand as they drew close to the Captains.

Mikhail kept close to his side, as determined as the rest of them to plow through the remaining Captains and get to Talpa. A brief, violent fight should be all it required. Besides, they'd never seen Ruu fight. Maybe they'd hit some luck and he wasn't very skilled.

Before they closed the distance completely, the Twins of Ruin leapt forward, breaking from stone stillness to frenetic action. Rin lashed out at the Ronin, barreling into Akio and rolling them across the ground, causing Zariel to turn to help her partner.

Liam and Mikhail were immediately preoccupied with Ruu. It wasn't really a surprise the Captain did know how to fight, and do it well. He kept the heavy staff spinning and moving, the hits solid and painful whenever the blows connected.

Mikhail was staggered, and the blows kept coming as the staff sung in the air. One end then the other, always in motion. Liam intercepted, reaching in with the swords to deflect the staff, and got hit himself for it. Recovering, Mikhail came in, moving the yari in a similar fashion. They weren't the same weapon, but they did have similarities that he decided to take advantage of.

"Should we use powers?" Liam asked, risking a glance at Badum.

"Probably not if we can help it," Mikhail grunted, concentrating.

Liam went to lunge in, but his feet caught, sending him onto his hands and knees as he caught his fall. _Great!_ He thought sarcastically. "Watch your feet!" He shouted a warning to Mikhail.

Though he wasn't standing, he was still high enough to be caught in the purple wave that punched them both. Knocked over by the force, he saw Zariel and Akio, similarly prone. Rin had jumped back, out of the way. Now that the danger was past, he and his his brother loomed silently over them as the plants took aggressive hold of them.

Peregrine was keeping watch, and sent arrows, streaming blasts of air, at the Captains, forcing them to stagger backwards, giving his teammates time to rip their way free of the plants and regain their feet.

"Incoming!" They could all hear his distant shout.

"Why doesn't he ever say what that means?" Zariel growled, taking a hit from Rin. Akio grabbed the Captain, attempting to hold him still for a moment. Rin dropped himself onto his back and rolled, shaking Akio loose. He deftly sprang off his hand back to his feet to avoid Zariel's kusuri-gama.

Not a word was exchanged between the Captains, but they agreed it was time. Ruu withdrew slightly, cradling one hand close to him, only handling the staff with the other hand.

"We must have hurt him," Mikhail said eagerly, and he and Liam pressed the advantage.

"Watch your feet!" Akio warned them.

"I've got this!" Zariel shot back, lunging in at Rin. Her footing squirmed and slipped, sending her falling on her face, instead.

Akio came in to block him from jumping and pounding on her, but it was hard to stay upright and in control, with the silver armored rats running in a massive carpet underfoot. Shadows clustered densely overhead, and he looked up, seeing more armored beasts in the sky. He frowned, wondering what the purpose was.

It was just in time, Badum thought, getting hemmed in by the Ronin trying to cut him down. It may not be perfect, but it helped a little, go a long way. He went low, balancing on the orbs and sweeping his feet around to knock Axel down. He barely sprang away in time to avoid getting sliced by Else.

As he did, he released several beams, some aimed at the sky, and some at the squirming rodents packing the floor of the battlefield. The armor coating the beasts was polished to reflective effectiveness, and as the beams hit, they were bounced off, creating a dangerous and immediate grid of beams of power.

Masanori was caught and staggered, Aiden was knocked down as one struck him from above. They were all struck and knocked about, left less organized and pained. In their vulnerable moment, the rodents seethed forward and overran them.

Liam wasn't affected as badly, and decided it was time to use his abilities. He should have moved sooner. Ruu crouched next to him as he started to pick himself up, and blew spores out of his hand into Liam's face.

Liam swept his swords at the Captain, coughing. Ruu hopped away, letting the potent little packages do their work. The young man gained his feet, coughing and staggering. The rodents tried to climb him, turning into vicious, red eyed demon things with giant claws. He dropped his swords, frantically trying to brush them off with his hands, making noises of fear. He was blasted with force, and it seemed as if a curtain of blood enveloped him.

"Are you alright?" Mikhail asked as he shot another blast of water, washing the rodents away from them.

Liam looked towards the voice, his eyes going wide as he saw a floating skull.

"Hey," it said, water pouring out of its mouth and empty sockets. "What's wrong?"

Liam shouted and ran away from it, trying to get away from the grim skull. What was going on? Where was everyone? He looked around frantically, seeing only more of the gleaming red eyes, black bodies and giant claws. Large mouths seemed to stretch wide, growing almost big enough to swallow him whole, fangs dripping with sounds of hunger. He had to get away! What was all this strangeness?

The skull chased him, the words turning into droplets of of color riding the waves of water uncontrollably spilling from it's empty jaws.

"No!" He shouted. "Get away from me!" A tree caught his eye, and he stumbled towards it, believing that it would protect him. It was a weeping willow, the strands of leaves flowing down to the ground, creating a curtain that he was sure would shield him from the horrors without. He ran into it, panting and whimpering. Finally, nothing was chasing him, leaving him alone in the near darkness.

The long tendrils of leaves stirred around him, and he felt compelled to look closer. As if responding to his presence and attention, the strands moved, raising heads to look at him. Snakes! He stumbled backwards, but the strands, the snakes, moved in on him, and wrapped around him with hisses not loud enough to drown out his screams.

Badum let loose with another barrage of refracting beams, trying to catch those that had struggled free of the rodents that swarmed them and tried to chew through the less protected parts of their armors. He succeeded in stumbling them again, giving Ruu's vines a chance to grab ahold of them and drag them back down to the ground.

"I've had enough!" Zariel shouted, trying to find room to swing her weapon. She caused several of the rodents to smother as she had caused the wolverines to earlier. But that was a tiny dent in the numbers of their enemy, and she had little else to use against them.

"Liam!" Mikhail shouted again, getting knocked back and losing sight of him. "Leave us alone!" He shouted, stabbing the dagger into the ground, trying to sweep plants and animals off of him with the yari. A spring seemed to come to life under the dagger's point, washing out and over, spreading and carrying the tide of rodents away from him. Grunting, he started ripping his way free of the vines.

Heat built in the area, growing intense. It was intense and suffocating, causing the small animals to slow and stop, turning against their master's orders and trying to leave. There was nowhere to escape to, as Akio rose from the ground, his armor shimmering from the power he was exerting. The blanket of shriveling heat rolled across the battlefield, too much for the rodents to endure, especially with the conductive armor encasing them. It was also too much for most of the plants, causing them to wither away in his scorching presence.

Badum leaped closer, absorbing and drawing in that power. But not freely. With the vines dead and the rodents unable to do more than scrabble at them feebly, the other Ronin freed themselves, shaking them off and returning to the battle at hand.

Rin had more than rats up his sleeve. With screeches, the _grykes_ above them began diving to the ground. They heckled Peregrine, keeping him from taking advantage of the field of fire. From where he was, he felt the heat as well, but it wasn't nearly as intense, and for him, the rodents weren't completely subdued. Neither were the vines. He had to get out of there!

Badum absorbed the power, returning the air to stable temperatures, even as the twins and Masanori tried to cut him down.

"Where's Liam?" Aiden asked, after doing a quick check.

"He ran off," Mikhail answered, knowing it was his responsibility. "Ruu did something to him. I'm sorry, I lost track of him."

"Spores," Akio informed them, coming closer and defending against Rin as he launched himself into the aggressively. "I think he was hallucinating. Hopefully it's nothing worse, but he's not in his right mind."

"But why hasn't he done that to the rest of us?" Mikhail grunted, turning aside a blow of Ruu's staff. "He could have gotten any one of us."

Close to them, Zariel was struck with a large and forceful blast from Badum, sending her to the ground with a pained grunt. Else fell immediately after her.

"Because he could stop the siren," Aiden realized. "She'll be here any moment!"

"A little help over here!" Peregrine shouted at them, the stone, winged lions snapping at his limbs. They moved almost as a pack, and in a moment, he was taken down, disappearing under their strangely lithe bodies.

"Masanori!" Aiden shouted for his attention. "Mikhail, find Liam," he started fighting his way through a tangle of the stone beasts. "Hopefully it's not too late."

There was a loud noise, the gates opening, and he turned to look. He'd never seen anything like it, and took a moment to try to comprehend the strange beast stomping towards them. Relatively short at four feet tall, it had a long tail, swishing behind it, showing rows of heavy studs all along its length. The body was fairly level in design, except for the bony growths along it's back, and the strange white, hair-like bristles that grew between the protective growths. Then there was the head, short and blunt, with an odd curled appendage nestled below its bottom lip.

As strange as it was, he couldn't be blind to the woman standing on its back, her delicate looking armor glinting in the sun. What should he do? Peregrine needed him. "She's here!" he shouted and used a burst of speed to get to Peregrine. He frantically swept the stone griffons, knocking them off of Peregrine and pulling him to his feet as Soliar opened her mouth to sing.

The girls were blasted again as the men were practically frozen in place, trying their hardest not to let the siren into their heads. A useless effort, and as the beast with its beautiful burden stepped with bone crushing force on heavy feet to their midst, they became hers. Zariel had to roll away from it to keep from being crushed, and staggered to her feet, deflecting Badum's next blast.

"My slaves," Soliar gestured around her, noting the Twins of Ruin had disappeared again. Disappointing, but not unexpected. At least she had all of the Ronin men this time. "I command you to destroy each other."

"What?" Zariel growled in disbelief, finding Else next to her. "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"No, but it makes sense," Else glanced around as the men began to attack one another. That was not at all good. She'd spotted Liam, on the outskirts of the field, huddled and shivering, crying out sometimes. Now, he got up and ran to a different location. He'd been completely driven mad.

"Let's kill her and get this over with!" Zariel started swinging her kusuri-gama.

Else nodded, but a familiar voice rose above the rest to her ears, and she couldn't help but turn to see Axel and Akio locked in deadly combat. Akio was faster, and cut a slice across Axel's middle, drawing blood through the armor. Badum took the moment to knock Akio back, giving Axel a chance to return the gesture.

"We have to stop them from killing each other," she turned back to Zariel.

"Yeah well that'll take care of itself once we kill her," Zariel took off.

With the way things were going, Else wasn't sure they had that much time, and ran back into the melee. Using the claws to block several different shoots of the beams as they again danced and reflected off of the bodies of the rats and the _grytes_ still airborne, she began to summon her winter storm. Maybe she could slow them down.

"Of course she'd do that," Zariel grumbled to herself as she jumped to the top of the beast.

"I was so disappointed to find out there were females among them," Soliar slid a pair of folded fans from a set of holders tucked neatly into the armor on her arms. She snapped them open and used one to fan herself, waiting for Cruelty to strike. "But it doesn't matter, I'll still be the one to kill you all."

"You'll need better luck than that!" Zariel snarled and lunged for her.

Soliar was far from vulnerable, and the fans were not for display purposes alone. She moved them effortlessly and quickly to intercept Zariel's sickle and chain. Soliar was careful to stay on the bony knobs that protected the _gorlig_ 's back, but Zariel didn't know better, and took her footing wherever she could find it.

The white hair sprung upward, bristling and turning stiff. The ends grew to fine, hard points, clearly meant to discourage anything from touching it. Through a misstep, Zariel put her foot down as they rose, and cried out as it went through her foot. With angry roars, she hacked at the hair, severing it. Furiously, she turned back to Soliar, who was already spinning in and knocked her off the _gorlig_ 's back.

She landed with a small thud, and was just getting up when the tail came swinging through the air and lashed her, causing her to stagger painfully and take the wind out of her. It knocked into her again, and sent her sprawling onto the stone courtyard, trying to get her breath back. Small shockwaves met her and she watched the _gorlig_ stomp up to her, small eyes glittering as it opened it's mouth and spat at her. Rolling aside, she noted with alarm the ground where the green goo splattered corroding. The curled appendage had begun to straighten towards it, now clearly a proboscis. This might take a little longer than she thought.

* * *

AN: Want to bet Badum is heaving a big sigh of relief right now? Looks like everyone's doing what he wanted them to do. Is it going to work as he hopes?


	60. And Bow to the Queen

The snow and ice began to swirl throughout the battlefield, rising to Else's command. For a moment, she grew hopeful, coming between her brother and Akio, shoving them away from each other, their movements possibly beginning to slow, though it had no effect on the _grytes_ , and she had to fight them as well.

A purple beam bore through the storm to strike her directly, and the storm began to die out. Badum stood before her, grinning as he absorbed the power she was using, becoming stronger again.

"Tsk, tsk," he shook his head. "Did you forget about me?"

Her eyes narrowed, and she got her breathing under control, forgetting the pain. No, she hadn't forgotten he needed to die. Cries of pain and shouts of rage spiraled out of control around her. Then the ground shook, even as a wave of scorching fire swept across them.

"Excuse me," Badum smirked. "I have more satisfying places to be."

Else went to stand, but the ground under her hands and knees bucked and heaved, tossing her and the stone lions around Some of the cries cut out, their owners knocked about as well. Half dazed, she tried again to stand on the broken stonework of the courtyard. Someone grabbed her, lifting her by her neck. Instinctively, she lashed out with an elbow, connecting to where a soft spot would be on a normal opponent. Meeting armor didn't stop her, as she got her feet under her and pushed, hard enough to force the arms to the man's chest, but not enough to knock him over. It still gave her room and a split second to get loose, and she did instantly. The height had already told her who it was, and she knew she would have to keep Masanori from grabbing her again.

He jabbed at her with the naganita, and she deflected, backflipping out of his range. Taking a second to get her bearings, she placed everyone on the field, stepping aside to avoid a blast of water as Mikhail sent it towards her and Masanori. With a grunt, Hardrock was caught and spun, momentarily out of the picture. There was still too much damage being wrought. At least it was having the effect of eliminating a good deal of the _grytes_. There was too much chaos and destruction for them to escape, even if they weren't the main targets.

Without them to plow through, Else was finding movement easier. It didn't look as if Zariel had made much headway on the beast and the siren, but right now she knew she had to find some way of stopping the mess the men were making of each other.

With a breath to focus herself, she gripped her claws, readying her powers, and called on her armor's affinity with darkness. The day was advanced enough that the fighters were all casting shadows, and she used it to her advantage.

She teleported from shadow to shadow, then used her ice to interfere with her comrades' attacks. She flashed to Akio and, flipping her weight onto her hands, her feet kicked him in the head. As her hands made contact with the ground, she sent ice flashing out from them to snare Illusion's feet, and he fell forward from the combo, struggling with consciousness.

Axel. He knew her better and could automatically predict the most likely attacks she'd use. Blocking the sword with one claw, she swept the other down his side, sending ice flowing over and gripping him, planting him to the ground, too. She treated the rest similarly, buying precious seconds in small flashes. If she could just keep this up, Zariel should have time to deal with the root of the problem.

From seemingly out of nowhere, Aiden appeared, swords bright and flaming, launching himself into her. She was on the list of who he was supposed to kill. Near them, Badum had cornered Masanori, blasting him off his feet with his borrowed power. Laughing, he stood over the young man, pouring the deadly power through the orbs in concentrated beams, burning twin holes in the armor. This time, he didn't relent.

Her foot wasn't working with her very well, but Zariel forced the pain out of her mind, determined to kill the siren. The _gorlig_ swept it's tail at her, but this time she managed to avoid the winding blow, ducking underneath and rolling below the beast. Maybe it's belly would be vulnerable. It didn't look as protected, and she stuck the sickle into it.

The _gorlig_ bellowed with pain and started stomping it's feet, trying to move around to crush her. Zariel held on, getting drug across the stones as it shook and roared and stomped. She didn't hear Soliar call out to Badum, and was completely surprised when a beam struck her with enough force to send her skidding and rolling out from underneath the beast. It was so powerful she was left stunned, vision cloudy and darkening at the edges. There must have been a lot of power being used out there.

Soliar slipped off the back of the beast, folding her razor edged fans and putting them back in place. She could always slip them out again in an instant. She walked over to Zariel, who couldn't quite get her arms underneath her.

"Zariel?" Soliar said in a sing-song voice, crouching in front of her. The _gorlig_ had been reigned in by Rin, wherever he was hiding. No one desired a rogue animal like the _bora_ had become.

"Go away and die!" Zariel tried to lash out at her, falling back onto her face.

Soliar laughed. "So it is your name," she reached out and cupped Zariel's face in her hands, tilting it up gently.

The Ronin tried to struggle out of her grip, beginning to find her strength back. Hatefully, she locked eyes with the siren, intending to snarl to tell her to let go. The siren's eyes were glowing slightly, and something about them seemed to confuse her.

"Zariel," Soliar spoke commandingly. "Listen to me, and obey."

"I'm not a man," Zariel tried to snap at her, but she found herself struggling less. "You can't control me."

"Your ears are deaf to my song," Soliar smiled cunningly. "But not my power. Now, give me your will."

"You can't have it," Zariel tried to look away, but it was no good. Her arms and legs seemed to turn to lead, and her mind started going blank.

"Relinquish yourself to my command, Zariel," Soliar was thrilled to feel the change, to see those defiant eyes lose their luster, flickering under her bidding. "That's right," she crooned. "You are mine. Now, Zariel," the crackle of fire somewhere in the background was one more little triumph. "Take your weapon."

She still tried to fight, but it was all but useless, and her hands tightened on the kusuri-gama. The siren released her face, letting her sit up.

Soliar stood, keeping her eyes locked on the Ronin's. "Good. Now, cut your throat."

Zariel's eyes widened fearfully. The moreso as her hands moved to the siren's accord, raising the sickle.

The castle hadn't changed much in the time Anubis had been gone, making it easy for him to follow curves and lines of the cold stone walls. His new sight was strange, and hard to interpret. He quickly realized that he could detect spirits and energy regardless of walls or dirt. It was strange and almost unnerving, to see the suffering and malformed spirits in the pit below, to look up and see the festering one of the malevolent tyrant above.

Hushed spirits flitted silently about him, servants scurrying around, trying to stay out of sight. Malformed, blackened things, the Youja as they waited for orders. Somewhere in the greater distance, he was getting occasional images of others, probably the Ronin and their enemies. Tiny spirits lit up the darkness like ambient sounds, representing rodents and other small things.

Despite all these distractions, there was one that loomed above them all. Badamon. Aided by his priests, the power he put out dwarfed the other signatures. This wouldn't be easy.

Still, Anubis approached it with confidence. One strengthened by his reflections as he walked on, guided by the invisible walls. His life alone had been saved out of the warlords, and he had been given the responsibility and blessing of the Ancient One. He hadn't been broken, and the brand on his back had proven to be the greatest blessing yet. His suffering and trials had made him stronger, more capable, and he was now utterly convinced he had the approval of the Divine Power. This was his battle, and in this he wouldn't fail.

Despite his knowledge of the castle, and the light marking every soul that came near him, some did see him as he made his way. The servants didn't dare oppose him, and it seemed aside from Badamon becoming alerted, no effort was going to be made to hinder him.

So be it.

A few more moments, and Anubis knew he stood at the door of the great cavern that the Spirit Lord seemed to live in. There looked to be about fifty of his unholy priests with him. More to cull from the world. Taking a deep breath, and uttering one last prayer, Anubis opened the door and stepped inside.

Lord Badamon's attention fell on him like the rays of a frozen sun. His silent disdain was vicious in its potency, and yet there was a note of vague curiosity. Talpa had been his abomination. The fragments that had been created from his body were Badamon's by extension. Further still, his will had dominated the Warlord's minds. And yet, this slave stood before him now, no longer under his control, free of the armor of Cruelty, free of Talpa's designs, and challenging his own ultimate authority. The spawn of a mutilation of his creation was here to kill him, the god of his realm.

Badamon could also sense the power inside him. Irksome, how that Monk's legacy had found a way to flow through him, despite the destruction of his implement. The only power that had managed to interfere with his own. How long would this speck of mankind last against his superior might?

Unsure of the ground, Anubis stopped where he was. Focusing, he erected a shield around himself and readied his first attack.

Badamon struck first, sending a bolt of red lightning sizzling against his shield. At his command, the spirits began to spread about the room, chanting.

Anubis weathered the lightning fine. The chant was more concerning as it sought to undermine his connection to his power. The malevolent tones grated against his concentration. The priests had to go.

One hand against the shield, he let a beam of holy energy blast from his other one, dissolving several of the priests as it arced through them. At this success, he fired off several more, putting a serious dent in their numbers.

Such a loss was not unexpected, and Badamon was hardly perturbed. More of his priests filled the room, swelling the numbers intensely. There were hundreds of them, now.

That wasn't a surprise to Anubis, either. After all, he was aware that the Spirit Lord must have thousands of them at his disposal. That did not mean, however, that he wished to continue to have them pouring in and overwhelming him.

Anubis had to turn his head away as the room went blindingly bright with energy. The cause was clear as his shield was pummeled with attacks. Many of the spirits swarmed around him, keeping him under constant assault. The rest seemed to be continuing the chant, trying to weaken him.

Badamon looked on impassively.

Anubis kept his feet planted, and his heart on his creator. Uttering his own incantation, an energy network enveloped the room, creating a barrier that the spirit priests couldn't penetrate. His shield was holding, so far. Though for how long he could sustain both of them, he wasn't sure.

He swept the room blindly with his magic, destroying many of the priests, but they continued to hammer him, causing his shield to begin to waver.

Disappointing. Badamon had expected more out of him. This confrontation would end on it's own soon enough, but he had matters he wanted to return his attention to. Under his direction, the priests began to summon an explosive ball of energy. Much like the one that had nearly destroyed the bearers of Strata and Wildfire almost a hundred years ago. This should make things quite decisive.

Anubis could feel his hair nearly stand on end as the enormous power built in the cave. It's crackling, growing presence having a physical effect on his body. He didn't need to see the ugly sphere of power to have an idea of just how much trouble he was in. His second sight, though, showed the danger clearly. Desperately, he summoned a wave of power as the red, angry ball was released.

Badamon had begun to turn away, but his senses detected this effort of magic, and he turned to view the outcome, quite confident his own was far stronger.

It happened quickly. The ball crossed over half the distance before Anubis' wave intersected it. The explosion was utterly incredible. The white wave cut through the ball, releasing it's own energy, encouraging the force of the blast from the red sphere. The cave was shattered, the spirits within it's confines sent screaming into oblivion.

Badamon shielded himself, mildly surprised by the devastation. Anubis bolstered his own shield, but the concussive force of the blast was something his physical body was unable to resist, and he was buried beneath the collapsing cave walls and ceiling.

Echoes of the cave's collapse sounded for long moments, as the new walls and rubble groaned miserably against the shocking damage.

Lord Badamon himself required a long moment to recover. The explosion had not come close to killing him, yet it had been a most stunning experience. With great disappointment, he discovered his priest army had been struck a critical blow, leaving him with only a few hundreds left to answer his summons.

Irksome curiosity clutched him, and he moved over the ruination burying the Monk's replacement. Perhaps something could be learned from the corpse. After all, there were unanswered questions. Just how had Anubis been able to use those powers? He had been positive the magic housed in the sacred staff had been utterly lost. His priests began to clear away the rock, looking for the human's body.

The snakes had wrapped around Liam's body and limbs, despite his frantic efforts to knock them away. He couldn't even scream, now, as one had effectively slipped across his face, its body in his mouth, gagging him. His jaws were forced too far apart for him to even bite down on it and make it release him.

Trapped by their strange, almost leafy bodies, they started to pull him toward the trunk. The ones that hadn't grabbed him closed the gap his presence had made in their ranks, closing as a curtain to shut out the world.

In a strange silence he was passed from one leafy reptilian body to another, as they almost gently gripped him closer to their depths. Liam was almost equally paralyzed by fear, able only to whimper as forked tongues seemed to taste him, taunting. When would they bite?

Where was everyone? What had happened? He wasn't supposed to be alone. He wasn't supposed to be abandoned!

The ground turned to mist, swirling up to completely encompass him. Soon he couldn't see, and started shuffling blindly. Ropes loosened at his growing insistence, and he began tearing them off, fearing for some reason they would turn slimy and latch on to him. The ground seemed to become firm beneath his feet. Stone? A few more tentative steps and the mist disappeared. He wished it hadn't.

He was in the middle of a mountainous bowl. Fearsome rocky protrusions loomed and curved on every side, dead in color. Thick black clouds roiled closely overhead, oppressing all beneath them. Lightning struck one of the rocky pinnacles, making him jump and scream.

The sound earned the attention of the last feature of this nightmare. He had seen only the leathery spine and tail of the monster as its back had been turned to him. Now, it twisted around, uncurling from its hibernation. Four spidery legs supported its hairy body, and glistening fangs slid out of a mouth that could only make him think of a black hole.

Overwhelming terror gripped him and he turned to run. Hands stopped him, slipping out of the rocks around him. Crying, he tried to tear free, but he could get nowhere. Liam looked to see if the monster was coming.

It was.

He screamed in mindless terror.

The instant before it absorbed him into its endless maw, a voice broke through the thunder and lightning, singing sweetly above his screams. The monster began to fade away, as did Liam's fear. The song was so beautiful, so sweet, it was suddenly all he could hear and be aware of.

The hands retreated, and the rocks and sky all melted away, leaving him in a dense fog. The song called to him, and he obeyed in sweet surrender.

Under the influence of both the siren and the hallucinogens, Liam made a slow, unobtrusive way across the battlefield. How long it took, he couldn't say. It seemed instant, and infinite at the same instance, moving to a strange dance of flashing colors. Like stray wisps of the aurora borealis, purples, reds, blues and whites erupted and slid fluidly around him. There were crashing sounds and terrifying noises, frequently accompanied by quakes in the ground beneath him. He was oblivious, though, getting up when he was knocked down, and unaware of any pain caused him as he followed the voice.

It had stopped though, and a command had riddled through him, but in the muddled fog he traveled, it didn't make sense. What did the beautiful voice mean? He ambled towards it, seeking understanding and guidance.

Kill. He understood the command, but kill what? He had two swords in hand, ready to destroy at her command, once he knew where the command took him. All of a sudden, he understood he was in the presence of a leviathan of some sort. Kill that? The voice wasn't singing, but it was near, he realized, and he shuffled towards it. The voice was talking, and the voice sounded pleased. Had he pleased the voice?

Eager to heed the voice's desires, the fog cleared somewhat, making him jump at the sight. Two creatures were before him. One was a distorted image of a large, vicious dog. A bladed collar seemed to be tightening around its neck, threatening to separate the head from its body. It was hideous, covered in a strange collage of blood, though the hair was sleek and well kept. The other made him recoil in horror. It was a medusa, wearing a mask made from a dead woman's face. It hadn't seen him yet, and he was seized with a sudden need to destroy it. Yes! Kill the vile wretch before it knew he was there and turned its petrifying stare on him!

Ignoring the false lull of it's voice, Liam slashed at the Medusa as it began to notice his existence. With a disgusted and fearful roar, he hit it again and again with the blades, deeply afraid it would strike first and devour his soul. There were screams from the creature, but those soon faded, leaving him alone with the dog. It's eyes sought his, and it spoke as the collar fell away from it's neck.

He was so startled at the words, he didn't understand them, and then the world shuddered and roared, throwing him to the ground before he could comprehend what was happening.

* * *

AN: I was so proud of Liam, lol! :) Actually, I was pretty happy with how everything came together for this battle. I think I groaned and hit my against against the nearest wall every time it came time to battle. Somehow, the characters kind of always came together and figured it out for themselves. Thanks, guys! The siren is dead, and that leaves three, but are they still strong enough to defeat them?


	61. Come Out of the Gray

Mass confusion was spread all across the field.

Aiden, Akio, and Else had all seemed to wind up in a gnarly and desperate match. Else was trying to keep them from killing each other or her, and they were each bent on killing whoever they could. It was bloody and intense, and then it suddenly stopped. Else had one arm blocking a blow from Akio, with the other claw shielding him from a swing of Aiden's swords. The blow hit, but with far less force than had happened before, and she could sense a confusion coming over them. Looking quickly, she saw the men all stopping, shaking their heads, or looking around and at each other. She searched out Zariel, shocked to find Liam standing over the siren's body.

"They got her," she said in relief. It didn't mean their troubles were over, not by a long shot, but the siren had been one enormous obstacle.

Suddenly, a large portion of Talpa's castle was obliterated, shattered by a red blast that shot up from below. The roar was deafening, and the ground was shaken so violently they were all forced off their feet.

Badum was no exception, though he recovered more quickly than the Ronin. They'd almost had it! Oh well, he saw the Twins of Ruin coming back onto the field. The victory could still be theirs.

Aiden glanced at the ones close to him, and then around at everyone else as he gained his feet. It was bad, he was afraid to know how bad, but everyone was standing. Masanori looked unsteady, though. That couldn't be good.

Everyone was looking guilty and battered, disorganized. Aiden tried to get his own head together. All the more necessary as the Captains reemerged.

"Get back to your partners," he shouted, cringing to see the _gorlig_ still active. They'd have to find some way to deal with that. "Group up."

He waited long enough to see Peregrine coming closer, bloodied and limping, and the rest do as he said before hurrying to Masanori's side. The short young man seemed almost to be leaning against his naganita, facing the Captains. He was one of the farthest ones out.

"Let's get back to the others, Masanori," Aiden said firmly, not able to see what was wrong from the back. "I'll cover you."

Silently, Masanori turned to do as ordered. His entire breastplate had been melted into a drooping mess of slag. Aiden wasn't sure if he saw burnt skin underneath, or if it was only his imagination. Which of them had gotten him? Probably himself. Masanori seemed to be in a lot of pain, but was working to shrug it off.

Badum shot at them, but they returned to the group without further harm. Rin had reestablished control over the _gorlig_ , and it started spitting acid at them, making them move.

Aiden's head was fuzzy but he had to think. Three Captains and the beast. That was what they had to deal with now. The rodents and the flying creatures were all dead in the aftermath of their destruction. He spared his team a glance. It wasn't good. Mikhail was by Liam's side, talking to him, but the results weren't obvious from here. Most of them were tired from using their abilities heavily, and they were all injured. Mostly from each other's powers. They needed some relief.

"Zariel," he called. "Give me a rain."

"But won't that just help the plant guy and the beam boy?" she asked, forcing her weight to stay on both feet.

Rin and Ruu came in together, unfazed and fresh. Ruu paused only long enough to summon two tree like creatures, pulling them up from the ground. A slimy sort of moss started to grow, spreading under their feet, making the ground slippery.

"Just do it!" Aiden shouted at her, trying to get in front of Masanori and defend him.

Growling to herself, Zariel stopped to throw her kusurigama into the air and cracking the dark skies to bring the rejuvenating rain falling down. Badum took the opportunity to blast her with a beam. For once it didn't hit her. Akio stepped in front of her and blocked it, sending it reflecting off his kamas.

"Thanks," she said, feeling a shiver flood over her as the rain struck.

"No problem," he assured her. They both had to move as the _gorlig_ spit at them again, and the ground trembled as it stomped ponderously closer. "So who do we focus on?"

"I don't care, I hate them all," Zariel growled.

Akio laughed. "Let's get Ruu. Looks like everyone else has picked their targets."

"Fine," Zariel sighed. "But I really wanted Badum."

"Too late," Akio told her. "The twins are on it."

She grinned. "If we hurry, we can still beat them to it. Come on!"

Rushing off, she threw the kusurigama to catch on the Captain's staff, jerking him towards her. The rain was already dying out, thanks to Badum soaking up the power, but it had been long enough to refresh their bodies and spirits, giving them something to fight back with.

Having to contend with the Danes, Badum wasn't free to be everywhere he wanted, meaning he could only absorb the powers that extended to him. Akio realized he was free to use his as they engaged, though he would have to be sparing. He slid under the chain and tried to land a blow against Ruu. The Captain saw him coming and tilted the staff to block his kamas as he swiped. Coming to his feet on the other side, he moved to attack again, but had to change to avoid a blow from one of the tree constructs. The other one lumbered in, cutting him off from their summoner.

Zariel was surprised when Ruu didn't break free of the chain, choosing instead to wrap it around the staff, tightening the distance between them. She yanked the kusuri-gama, trying to pull the Captain off his feet. He was only moved slightly, wrapping up the last of the chain and whacking her with the end of his staff, following up quickly with the other side.

She grunted and growled, weathering the attacks, unwilling to relinquish her weapon. Her feet planted, she reached across and punched him. "Give up!"

Vines snaked out of the ground to wrap around her legs, making sure she couldn't move. Ruu pushed off the ground, somersaulting over her head and forcing her to bend backwards, making her helpless.

Zariel still held on to her weapon, her other hand going to the ground to support herself. The vines continued to grow over her. He pulled on the weapons, trying to make her let go. She ground her teeth and held on tight.

Across the way, Aiden and Masanori were having little more success with Rin. Aiden was trying his hardest to keep the Captain from turning his wrath on Masanori, while the same was being as doggedly aggressive as always.

"Fall back, Masanori," Aiden ordered, afraid that any hit to his chest might kill him, as exposed as it was. "Get behind me!"

"But, Aiden-"

"That's an order, Masanori," Aiden repeated through gritted teeth, his concentration on Rin. The enemy was still so strong, and he and his team were still exhausted.

Masanori did as he was told and slipped just behind him. "How am I supposed to fight?"

"Not with that wound," Aiden told him firmly. "I'm not risking your life."

"Aiden, I'm here, use me," Masanori argued, giving him a look of surprise.

"Stay back!" Aiden ordered more sharply. He didn't have the patience or the time to deal with him right now. Rin attacked more furiously, pounding Aiden's swords with heavy and fast blows. The jar from the hits loosened his block and the Captain broke through, pouncing on him.

Masanori put his shoulder to Aiden's back, propping him up to keep him from falling. He braced the naganita against the ground, using the contact to send a jut of rock thrusting out of the ground and knocking the Captain off.

"Thanks," Aiden said as Masanori gave him room to stand. He wished he could send the man away, but there was nowhere for him to go. And he wouldn't stay out of the fight. "Stay out of his reach."

"I will," Masanori sounded relieved.

Rin rushed around them as they talked and leaped over the rocky obstacle, tackling Hardrock and taking him down with his fists, spinning his legs to knock Aiden away.

"Come on, Liam," Mikhail shook his shoulder again. The Aussie's eyes were still dilated, but were beginning to normalize. "Wake up, Liam, we've got work to do." He looked back up at the _gorlig_ that had come back under Rin's control and had been spitting acid at the entire team. It seemed to have locked onto them, though, and was shaking the ground with it's approach.

"M-Mikhail?" Liam asked as Torrent held him. "I can't, it's all-what?" His eyes shifted around again, chasing fading ghosts.

"Get up, Liam!" Torrent shouted as the _gorlig_ opened its mouth to spit at them.

"No! Leave me alone!" Liam shouted back.

Gritting his teeth, Mikhail closed his eyes and slammed the shaft of the yari on the ground. Water spewed from the prongs, showering them with the intensity of a waterfall. It shielded them from the powerful acid as the beast drenched them.

Still feeling the drain from the battle, Mikhail couldn't keep the water flowing for too long and had to let the shield drop. Something about the water affected Liam, spurring his armor on to finish flushing the drugs out of his system. He stirred, shaking his head and blinking against the false rain.

"Mikhail?" He asked as the water stopped flowing. The _gorlig_ was extending it's proboscis, intending to slurp up their remains.

"Yeah," the Russian answered, picking him up and moving aside. "You awake now?"

"If that was sleeping, I don't want to do it again," Liam grimaced, taking his own feet.

Mikhail laughed. "Everyone else is busy with the captains. Would you help me take care of this beast?"

"Sure," Liam swayed slightly, becoming aware of injuries sustained on his blind journey to the siren. He looked at the _gorlig_ as it tasted only pitted stone. "I just wish we didn't have to kill it."

"Let's see what happens," Mikhail glanced at the beast as it looked at them mindlessly, turning sideways to lash them with it's tail. "I'm sorry I lost track of you."

"It's alright," Liam smiled at him. "Thank you for trying."

Mikhail's answer was cut off as they split up to dodge the sweep of the _gorlig_ 's tail. He smiled to himself quietly. They could do this. He wasn't alone anymore.

Axel and Else were finding their efforts more frustrated than they had expected. Badum shouldn't have been a problem. After Kihrone and his teleporting, anyone should have been within their grasp. But the Captain was proving elusive. Agile and quick, he further kept them at bay with the orbs and their long purple reach.

They didn't need to speak to sense the other's growing irritation. They were forced to spend time and energy blocking the beams that Badum had a strong supply of, after their fighting with each other.

"He has to have a weakness," Axel grunted, forced again to the defensive.

"Physical damage," Else answered, coming next to him again. "We just need one good hit and he'll be done."

"We keep trying, but he's so slippery I can't get my hands on him!" Axel stumbled as his guard slipped and he took a hit.

Else stepped in front of him to give him a chance to recover. "We'll get him. Let's split up, divide his attention."

"Got it," Axel broke left, wishing he could use his powers.

Else went right, running fast to close the distance and distract Badum. The Captain reacted, barraging her with an array of beams, both bouncing them off of the rats corpses and shooting them directly. She blocked and weaved her way through them, nearly making contact.

Badum set the orbs next to each other, creating a beam that was far wider than usual, and split it different directions, striking Else just enough to cause her to stumble. He flipped away, just in time to avoid Axel's heavy strike, firing a burst of quick shots that caught them again, giving himself time to move further away.

Zariel growled angrily and with some pain as her position continued to decline. The Captain suddenly gave a sharp grunt and released his hold on one end of the staff, letting the chain slide off it. Zariel reclaimed her balance and stood, cutting through the base of the plants. Finally free, she turned to face Ruu again, and laughed when she saw him pulling an arrow out of his hand. Peregrine was still out there. With a roar, she gripped the chain and went after Ruu with ferocity.

There were sounds of crashing behind her, and an odd creaking as the tree entities moved, trying to pulverize Akio. He flipped and dodged between and around them, both sinking his kamas into one whenever he had the chance, and hoping to get them to smash each other into splinters.

An idea came to him, and he almost laughed at how easy this should be as he spared Zariel and Ruu a glance. Grinning, he stuck a kama into the trunk of one of them and left an illusion of himself holding it. Turning invisible, he leaped off and rushed by his partner, intending to get behind the Captain and finish him from the back.

Ruu sensed him and tried to block him with the staff. Zariel was unaware and only saw an opportunity to attack. Promptly, she threw the sickle and again it wrapped around the staff. With his wounded hand, she was able to wrest it from his grasp this time. Ruu swept a hand behind him, carpeting the ground in thorns in an attempt to deter his invisible attacker, and summoned his trees to distract Zariel.

Too little, too late. After securing his staff, Zariel lashed out with a foot, hitting him in the chest and making him fall backwards. Right onto Akio's kamas as he drove them up and forward, his feet clinking against the bodies of the rodents as his weight drove them onto the points of the black plants.

Zariel frowned in confusion as two dully shining points burst through the Captain's chest, stilling him. Akio turned visible again and removed the blades, letting the body fall onto his bed of thorns. Gingerly, he hopped off them himself.

"Akio!" she shouted with a hint of heated anger. In the background was a howl of anguish.

He looked at her with confusion, wondering what she could be yelling at him for. Instead of asking, he dashed forward and grabbed her, pulling her to the side, narrowly avoiding a crushing blow of one of the animated trees. The one with his kama stuck to it moved up on them, stopping to send its branches shooting out, trying to impale them. It was damaged, but the fight between the organic constructs had ended with the order from their dead master to protect him.

"Let go of me," Zariel snapped, twisting away from his protection and loosening her weapon. With a shout she charged at the undamaged one, sinking the sickle into its shoulder and ripping down, sending wood splintering down around them.

Akio shook his head to himself as he dodged the branches. She was crazy. He let the false image of him fade away, using his kamas to chop through the thing's branches. He'd hoped that these things would simply topple over once Ruu was dead, but that didn't seem to be the case. A fight it would be, then.

Running up, Akio jumped and grasped the handle of his kama, using the momentum to swing up and onto the knobs on the thing's chest and shoulders. He readied both weapons and raised his arms to strike it. He was hit first, as the other construct lashed out with a leaf laden arm to protect its fellow. Akio was knocked off, but as he fell, he saw that Zariel was still clinging onto the thing.

She quickly worked up to its shoulder, throwing her sickle across and over to the other one. She could see Akio's construct lashing out at her, returning the favor of its fellow. She leaped off the shoulder of hers, landing awkwardly on Akio's, catching her sickle. Hanging half off it, she grunted as she pulled on both ends of her weapon, yanking the two trees closer together. In a moment, she could put a foot on both of them, and pulled the kusurigama even tighter.

"Akio!" She shouted.

He was on it. Kamas in hand, he charged up the constructs, his feet planting surely on their irregular bodies, propelling him upward. Reaching their heads, he sank the curved blades of the kamas into them. Flipping onto their wooden craniums, he grabbed the handles and twisted the hatchets, pulling them towards him and ripping through the wood.

Zariel jumped off, pulling them to the ground with her chain, cinching the deal.

Akio landed on his feet and looked at their handiwork, flinging phytoplasm off the blades before sheathing them. "Not bad."

Zariel glared at him as she restored the kusurigama to its usual length.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"Next time, I get the big guy."

She was angry because he had taken out the Captain? Akio rolled his eyes.

* * *

AN: Everybody grew a lot, it felt to me. Well, there might be an argument against Zariel, right? Somehow I don't think she'll ever change much. I'm so proud of these guys! :) Now, we'll just have to see if they're strong enough to make it all the way.


	62. To a Feral Scream

"No!" Aiden shouted, swinging his swords at Rin, chasing him off of Hardrock's prostrate form. "Masanori?" He spared him a glance, afraid all he'd find was a bloody mass of pulverized bone where armor had been and skin should still be.

"Here," the young man grunted, moving his bruised arms off his chest and standing. That had been close.

Aiden silently thanked his God, but a kick from Rin in his solar plexus stopped him from saying anything else, and he stumbled backwards, onto his knees, out of breath.

Masanori gripped his naganita firmly and intercepted the Captain, standing between him and his leader. Aiden tried to tell him it was too dangerous, but couldn't get a word out, still unable to catch his breath.

Masanori fought valiantly, but wasn't as fast as the Captain, and had the extra disadvantage of having to protect his chest, uncertain whether he could survive a single blow from those spiked gauntlets.

Peregrine knew this as well and tried to give him cover. Distracting Rin with an arrow whistling by, or better yet finding it's mark.

Touching the end of the naganita to the ground, Masanori jumped to avoid a downward blow from the Captain, landing at the top of a rocky jut that followed his command. It shattered under the power of Rin's fist, just as Masanori pushed off it to strike down at him, hoping for a killing blow.

The Captain sprang back, avoiding the point of the weapon, and raised his fists to strike again, when an incredible pain flashed through him, causing him to stumble back. His attention snapped behind him, and he watched his twin's body fall to the ground. An animal roar of furious pain bellowed from his throat. A cry of rage and anguish. It made Aiden's skin shiver as he finally got his breath back and stood. Rin glared at them with a hatred that was tangible, and called on one ultimate skill.

Peregrine took the shot, aiming for the Captain's head, but it didn't connect the way he was hoping it would. As the arrow released, Rin's body began to morph, change, becoming larger. His armor and weapons were absorbed into the process, making him tougher, his emerging claws more deadly. The arrow struck a shoulder that continued to gain mass, sinking in without effect.

Aiden took a step backwards as the man became a bear. A bear with malicious smoky black eyes, claws almost as long as his swords, and a mouth full of gnashing teeth, visible when Rin roared at them. His declaration issued, he lumbered at them, shaking the ground beneath his feet.

Masanori looked to him, silently asking what the plan was. Aiden had no clue, and tried to get his head together. "Try to find a weak spot, but stay out of it's direct reach." He commanded as he rushed forward to intercept the beast.

Rin raised a massive paw and swept him aside, his claws screeching against Aiden's armor. He hit the ground with a thud and had to push himself back up. Masanori charged, getting close. The Captain roared and raised his paw again, but Masanori dodged aside, sending a stone slab rising out of the ground to give the beast a blow to the stomach.

He grunted and staggered, but didn't seem harmed. Of course, only a fatal blow would stop him, now. Aiden ran and leaped to stick his swords in Rin's side, sending fire searing through the lengths of the sword, and setting fire to the hair.

Rin foamed at the mouth with his raging fury and stood on his hind legs, reaching around to scratch at Wildfire, scraping him off and gouging a rugged gash into his arm. Aiden fell again, landing no less easily. Masanori was at his side in an instant. "What do we do, Aiden?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out," he grunted and sat up. He watched a flurry of golden arrows sink deep into its hide, their force and speed enhanced by bursts of air. He looked at Masanori, and at the ground around them. Earth and Fire. Their elements frequently mixed, but how to implement those powers? A slow grin spread to his face as he settled on one of the most powerful of them all. He stood and told Masanori what he wanted done. Masanori smiled.

They split up, Aiden going for the transformed Captain and Masanori kneeling with his hands to the ground nearby. His left arm ached and bled, far less useful than his right, but Aiden wasn't trying to kill the bear, just provoke and distract it. As he dodged and poked it, he kept an eye on Masanori's progress.

A short cone rose from the ground under Masanori's command, about three feet high, and after a few moments more, he was satisfied groundwork was laid. "Aiden!"

At the shout, Aiden gave the beast one more taunting slice and then broke to run. It charged the few steps to catch him, and batted him again with it's paw, sending him tumbling across the ground and bouncing into the cone.

Aiden ground his teeth against the pain and forced himself to his knees, driving the swords into the ground and focusing. This had better work. He could feel the tremors through the ground as the Captain lumbered at them, but it was his and Masanori's powers working together that claimed his attention, and the rising heat.

Masanori watched Rin come closer, snout twisted in hate and bloodied claws waiting for another taste. He mentally urged Aiden to hurry, and steeled himself for the coming blow. Hands still on the ground, he put his shoulder to the paw when it came, and was knocked to the far side of the cone.

Roaring, Rin rose to his full height, standing on his hind legs. His claws gleamed in the sunlight, and he brought both feet down to crush injured bearer of Hardrock.

Inside the cone, the sunlight was lost to shadow as the giant bear leaned over its form, and the young man inside. Aiden almost missed it, concentrating on holding back the force he and Masanori had created, waiting for the right moment to release it. It had drained him, but at the same time, the building heat and power created an almost dizzying sense of euphoria. This was incredible!

He looked up, seeing the muzzle, the legs outstretched. Watched as it seemed to slowly stretch and grow, encompassing the sun, making the glow around him seem stronger. Smoothly, he pulled the swords out of the ground and angled them up instead, and released the power.

There was a tremendous movement in the ground, and then magma shot up out of the cone's mouth, slamming into the head of the Captain. For Rin, it was over in a moment. Between the devastating burning of the lava, and Aiden's flaming swords, even his mighty form wasn't a match. The body fell into the growing pool of liquid fire, it's coat catching and burning, marking the end of the Twins of Ruin.

Masanori hadn't been able to pick Aiden out in the explosion, but he had another job to do. Reacting as quickly as his injured body allowed, he capped their miniature volcano, stemming the flood of lava, and then built canals to safely drain it away. Neither of them wanted their teammates wounded by the experiment.

Next to the bear's corpse, Aiden basked in the fluid heat. His armor protected him from becoming incinerated, and the he couldn't help but revel in the feel of it. One more fight was over.

"How do you want to do this?" Mikhail asked his partner, both jumping back to avoid the acid as it spit again.

The movement seemed to have helped Liam's head clear, and he considered the question. He still didn't want to kill the strange creature, but how to take it out of the fight without harming it? It had short legs. Maybe, if they could simply trap it. He looked around, noting several depressions in the stone courtyard, the results of their battles. He fingered the hilts of his swords, considering their own toxic powers.

"Let's slide it into one of those craters," he pointed out the closest one. "I'll weaken the stones. When I'm done, do you think you can blast enough power to move the thing?"  
Mikhail gauged the proposition. "I can try."

Liam slapped his shoulder. "Great!" Then he took off, running and sliding under the _gorlig_ , avoiding it's tail as he stood on the far side of it.

Mikhail shook his head at his enthusiasm, but did his best to keep the monstrous herbivore preoccupied.

Liam looked back to make sure he had a good idea as to the size of the creature, and set the first two swords into the already loosened stones, seeing with satisfaction their corrosion working immediately. Quickly, he moved down and set the next set. By the third, he was grinning widely. He'd finally found a use for all six swords.

Beneath their influence, the stones crumbled, the foundation beneath them loosening. Liam snatched them all back up and moved just above the weakened area, taking a deep breath. He didn't want to miscalculate this next move.

"Get ready, Mikhail!" He shouted. Chaining the swords together, he had enough energy left to call on his super attack. "Snake Fang Strike!" He cried and unleashed his ultimate. The dangerous whip fell just short of the _gorlig_ , striking the ground behind it, causing the stones to shatter and move.

The destruction was explosive enough to cause the stones beneath the _gorlig_ to groan and shudder, altering it's balance.

Mikhail didn't hear Liam shout that the time was now, seeing it clearly for himself. Taking a cue from Liam's tactic, he also used his ultimate, but aimed his Super Wave Smasher at the ground in front of and below the struggling _gorlig_.

The massive pressure of the water, combined with the shifting and failing ground beneath caused the _gorlig_ to fall, toppling with a ground shuddering thud onto its side. The water propelled it down, along the path Liam had created. It's weight and the water caused the weakened stones to give in turn, creating steadily breaking ground.

The _gorlig_ slid into the crater. The walls were almost too narrow, wedging the beast.

"Mikhail! The water!" Liam stood at the edge and pointed.

The Russian saw the problem. The water was pooling too high, reaching the creatures mouth. It could drown. Expending himself some more, Mikhail touched the water, making it recede, sliding into the cracks in the ground, leaving the _gorlig_ out of danger.

They heard Rin's angry shout and turned to see what was going on. Looking over, they saw Ruu's body lying unmoving and cheered. Then, Ruu transformed, causing the cheer to die in their throats.

"We should go help them," Liam took a step forward.

The _gorlig_ spat, coating Liam's back and splashing on Mikhail. With a surprised grunt, Mikhail used his trident to spray the acid off of them.

"Are you alright?" he asked as they moved away.

"I can't tell how badly my armor's hurt, but I think I'm fine," Liam tried to twist around and look. "How about you?"

Mikhail turned to display his shoulder. It was corroded and mangled, the surrounding areas pitted from the splashing drops. It looked terrible, but it was still intact. "Yours is fine."

"Really?" Liam was surprised. "Wow, this thing's cooler than I thought!"

The _gorlig_ bellowed as it fought its enclosure. Heaving itself against first one side, then another, it tried to work its way free, Rin's commands burning in its head with an unprecedented force. _Kill everything_.

"It's getting loose," Mikhail warned, moving aside as it spit at them again.

Liam frowned as it managed to set a foot on the ramp they had made to trap it where it was. All that work to become undone? He hated it when that happened. The _gorlig_ made it a few more steps before its width caught again on the walls.

"Stay here!" He suddenly shouted, sheathing his swords and sliding down the pit wall.

"What? Liam!" Mikhail went to the edge, on the verge of following him. What was he thinking?

Coming up behind the _gorlig_ , Liam ducked and hurried underneath it, coming soon to its chest. _Please don't squish me,_ he thought, moving past the last set of legs and to its low set neck and head.

"Easy now," he whispered, putting his hands up on it, still wary of the crushing legs.

The _gorlig_ raised its head with a bellow, and tried to back away, but was still wedged.

"Easy," Liam closed his eyes and concentrated.

Mikhail paced at the edge, unable to see his partner. The crazy kid had disappeared under the beast, and Mikhail could well imagine many different ways the _gorlig_ could kill him. Enough long moments passed that he put one foot down over the edge, about to slide down after him, when a noticeable change had occurred. The beast had already stopped bellowing a moment ago, but now it stopped moving. Slowly, the great legs buckled, bringing it to the ground with a thud.

Liam appeared, holding its head and stroking it. The beast relaxed more, and then became almost completely still. Seeing him, Liam waved a hand at Mikhail, gesturing him to come down.

"This is incredible!" The bearer of Venom beamed at him. "You can pet him. He's asleep."

"Asleep?" Mikhail eyed the great monster uncertainly. "How did you do that?"  
"I already knew I could take the energy out of everything around me," Liam began, still petting it. "But I got to wondering if I could alter that, do something less harmful. The end of fall is when things go into hibernation, right? So I thought I'd try to make him sleep, and it worked!" He ended with a laugh.

Mikhail shook his head in wonder at him.

So close! But Badum cartwheeled out of their reach again. The upside was, he was running out of room to run. After a few more hard-fought moments, the twins had the Captain nearly backed against the wall. The certainty of closing victory made their energy pick up. It was almost over.

He knew it, too. He blasted at Else and tried to rush past her, but she followed, blocking him again, with Axel closing in on the other side. Desperate to escape, Badum shot two quick blows at Else. The first one was aimed at her center of mass, causing her to block. The second followed an instant after it, angled down. It bounced off one of the thousands of rodent carcasses in their gleaming armor, and up under her guard, stumbling her and allowing him to slip past into the open courtyard again.

Axel chased him, but it did little good once he was free. Else recovered and caught up. They worked to corner him again, but Badum wanted none of that. As the time was counted in strikes and blocks, they noticed less of the beams. The Captain was finally forced to be sparing. His reserves were not endless after all.

He was more aware of the fact than they were, and tried to edge closer to the other combatants, hoping to catch an opportunity to replenish. He brought the fight close to Torrent and Venom as they prepared the ground for the _gorlig_.

Finally, Badum could feel the energy gathering and then expelling as Venom unleashed his power, but he couldn't get to it in time. Closer, though, Torrent's was building as well, and he knew that giant rush of water soon be roaring from the prongs of the yari.

There! He leaped away from a near slice of Else's claws, hand and orb outstretched, needing the power desperately. If he could just have some more power, he could find a way to turn these tables. He had to!

But someone's watchful eyes had spotted the scheme, and a golden arrow whistled through the air, striking the orb and shattering it before he came close. The mini explosion blew Badum off course with a scream.

The twins descended on him, causing him to roll and push back up to his feet. He cradled his left arm to his chest, the wrist ending in a bloody stump. The orb wasn't the only thing he'd lost. Forced into a retreat, it was a weak running battle around the courtyard. There was a small moment where he was able to draw some power from the ground as Masanori worked on it, but neither Axel nor Else would give him long to be in any one place, and that was all he could get.

It was enough. He glanced around, seeing the Jukai gathering silently on the walls. Present, but taking no action. His fellow Captains were dead, and it was clear Talpa wasn't going to intervene and save any of them. It wasn't worth dying for. Talpa could come after him later if he wanted, but Badum would deal with that if it happened.

Using a blast of the orb, he burned a hole through the wall and ran for it.

"Axel!" Else shouted. If that Captain made it out, who knew what he would do? It was possible Talpa had allies and he might summon them. He couldn't be allowed to escape.

Axel gathered his energy and focus for one last thing, feeling his core groan with weariness. There would be time for rest later. He disappeared, teleporting.

Badum felt the energy solidifying in front of him, but it was too sudden for him to raise the orb in time and siphon it away. His hand was rising as his eyes suddenly met Axel's green ones, and a glint of light reflected briefly off the nodachi as Badum ran into it. Halo shoved it further into him, ensuring the outcome.

The orb fell out of Badum's hand and dimmed, his body following softly.

Axel swooned but caught himself. He saw the men on the wall. These were the ones who looked like Djunn. They had another army to fight.

"Are you alright?" Else asked as she drew next to him, steadying him with an arm.

"I'll be fine, if we keep surviving," he smiled.

They heard Akio cheer and saw everyone grouping up. Axel looked back at the men on the wall. They would surround them at any moment. "We should probably-"

"Aiden!" Else shouted. "Look out!"

Axel looked back, but it was too late for him to help.

Masanori sloshed through the cooling lava, protected enough to only notice the heat. He smiled at Aiden as the Irishman basked in the fading warmth. "It worked."

Aiden laughed. "We would really be in trouble if it didn't." He pushed himself up and to his feet, taking in the battlefield.

The strange beast appeared to be dead, probably not an easy task for Mikhail and Liam. Ruu was dead, and Akio and Zariel seemed to be arguing as they walked over. No surprise. The twins had Badum on the run. Well, he'd either get away or he wouldn't. He was finally the least of their shrinking concerns.

"Group up!" He ordered, watching Mikhail and Liam climb out of the hole. Peregrine was further out, but obeyed the summons.

"I told you you could have the next one if it's such a big deal," Akio said as he and Zariel rejoined. "Ouch, what happened to you?" He looked at Masanori's melted and exposed chest.

Masanori shrugged.

"A volcano?" Zariel kicked the funnel. "Seems everyone's trying to be a show off."

"You're just sore because you couldn't," Akio grinned, looking back at the watchers. Round two.

"There's no need to fi-" Aiden suddenly choked off, his hands going to his throat.

"You have this coming," Yuri hissed in Aiden's ear, her garrotte cutting into his throat where the armor didn't quite reach.

Everyone near scrambled to react, though they didn't know what to do. They'd never managed to affect her before. The surprise didn't help. Hadn't she disappeared for good?

As suddenly as it had started, the pressure lessened on Aiden's throat, and he threw the Captain free, falling to his knees and gasping for air.

"Are you alright?" Liam knelt next to him.

He tried to answer but he could hardly even breathe, gulping hoarsely.

Zariel kicked the woman's body. Her foot didn't go through. "Dead this time. Finally."

Axel and Else hurried up, Axel pulling Aiden up to his knees so that he could look at the wound. Frowning, he put his hand to his throat and started to heal him. Aiden tried to wave him away, but couldn't do that convincingly either, and was forced to let it happen.

"You could have killed him," Masanori said, and for him it almost sounded like a shout.

"I was pretty sure it would be okay," Peregrine answered, now joining them. He looked at his arrow, lodged in the back of her head. It had almost been Aiden's, and if she hadn't been solid, certainly would have been.

Mikhail looked between them and held his tongue. Liam stared, but was busy trying to help with Aiden, and didn't say anything either.

"Somebody had to do something," Zariel shrugged. "It was worth trying."

Masanori glared at them.

"Her feet are still toast," Akio noted. "She must have found some way to crawl back up. She could have gone after any of us, and probably would have had the most luck with Peregrine, but she wanted a shot at Aiden."

"Hey!" Peregrine interjected indignantly.

"Probably made her reckless," Akio finished.

"Thanks," Aiden could finally say gratefully, and rubbed his own hand over his throat after Axel finished.

Axel nodded, swaying slightly as he stood again. He was going to run out of energy to give, and at this rate, soon.

"You could have killed him," Masanori repeated, glaring at Peregrine.

Aiden found himself laughing. "Masanori, he did what you keep saying I should do, and risk your guys' lives." He rubbed his throat again. She hadn't had him for long, but she had been using what had felt like all her strength, and it had been close. "I'll have to admit, I appreciated it."

"But if he had missed-"

"It was a calculated risk, Masanori," Aiden said quietly, watching the men on the walls jump down. "The same thing you ask me to do. It's alright, it worked out. And it wasn't as if he was trying to kill me. Besides, we've got problems."

"I can make it rain again," Zariel offered, twirling her kusurigama.

"Go ahead," Aiden nodded, looking everyone over. They were all still alive, but every fight was taking a heavy toll. He couldn't ask much more of them. But, they still had one Captain, his army, and then Talpa. Could they still do this?

* * *

AN: I wanted to start using more combinations of their powers and have them better interact with each other that way, and it was fun to begin. I would definitely have to explore and investigate these avenues further, if I were to write more with these characters. As it is, they're still just learning to cooperate. Good job guys! Now, let's see how everything goes, if they can withstand Djunn's plans. After Anubis and Badamon conclude their duel...


	63. Two Spirits, Candid

Under Badamon's commands, the spirit priests moved the last of the debris to reveal Anubis' bloody body. Their ghostly hands reached down to pick him up and carry him to one of their master's rooms, where he could be studied.

Their reviling touch made Anubis shudder, jolting him back to consciousness. The Creator had preserved his life, he could still strike at the enemy. He lashed out with his energy, smiting the demonic priests causing their de-existence and was dropped. He hit the ground again with a grunt.

Badamon stared at him in baleful disdain. Anubis still lived, and worse, was still defiant. He watched silently as the human struggled to his feet. Pain was evident, showing as he readjusted his balance, shifting weight off a bleeding leg. A hand went to his ribs, and he winced. Blood trickled from a laceration in his scalp, glistening slightly as it ran down his long hair.

More priests swept towards the man, their ghostly voices no longer longer echoing in the ruins of the cavern. Anubis raised his free hand and blasted them away, letting them disappear in the pale sunlight.

Badamon's disdain grew deeper, and darker, flaring into a burning hatred. Talpa had been his greatest creation, the epitome of his applied genius. Then the Monk had come along and nearly destroyed that work. That anything of the demon had survived was testament to his supremacy. He had been so thrilled, _satisfied_ , when the Monk had sacrificed himself, and for such a futile cause. The bearer of Halo, the Slayer, had been a thorn as well, but his defiance was less destructive. Losing the armors of the Dark Warlords, those pieces of Talpa's body, had only been a set back. They would return soon enough.

But now? His eyes burned as he watched Anubis stand straight and face him. This man had taken the role of that hated Monk. This _man_ , who had once used the body of Talpa to further the glory of the kingdom Badamon was god of. This _human!_ Weak concoction of bone and blood and spirit that yet defied him and his power, who challenged his glory!

Perhaps that spirit could not be broken, but the body could be destroyed. And once that spirit had been freed of its shackles, Badamon would capture it. Yes, tainting it would be a delightful project, and it would make a most fine ingredient in some future endeavor.

But for that, he would need his priests.

At his silent command, they grouped together, gathering around him. A new chant erupted from their hollow throats, surrounding them in a darkly shimmering shield. Many voices continued to sustain the spell, while the rest prepared to support their master's attacks.

Anubis hurled a few blasts of energy at that barrier in futility. He took several deep, painful breaths, steadying himself in the moment. The wall of dark spirits before him was massive, causing the fear center of his brain to become stimulated. He had to banish the rising thoughts that told him this was impossible to surmount.

Instead, he focused on the steady beat of his heart, calming himself. He focused on his soul, the special gift of his creator, and found his confidence in that proof of his love. Lastly, he focused on the brand in his back, and the unquantifiable power that coursed through his veins because of it. Here was his sword and shield. The weapons he had literally been imbued with. That he was yet alive was permission to use them.

Turning his attention inward, he tapped into the divine power, commanding it to form a sphere of protection around him. Safely ensconced in this wall of faith, he prayed, seeking a direct link the the Divine Power. The Creator himself.

He felt the disturbances as Badamon and his priests assaulted his shell. Felt, but ignored, losing himself deeper in the search.

Everything became more distant, quieter, until his awareness no longer reached the destroyed cavern around him. It felt as if he knelt on a small circle of light, traveling on it through deeper and farther realms of consciousness. Faith and desire were his divining rod, leading him by invisible forces to the wellspring he sought.

The journey tested his perseverance and confidence. Several times, he reminded himself to be patient, and to humbly await the will of his Creator. If He would not be found, then so be it.

Finally, it seemed the space around him began to glow with warmth. As he continued, it became further defined, alive with compassion and love, throbbing to the song of its own existence.

"That is far enough, Anubis," a voice said kindly.

He opened his eyes, but even here, his sight was gone. His new sense, though, showed him a spirit of bright purity and softness. "Creator?"  
"No," the gentle voice corrected him. "But I am an emissary of His will. You have come far, Anubis, and you have proven your dedication and faith. Come."

Anubis followed the spirit a short little ways, and presently stood beside the edge of a pool. He could feel the warmth of its power from the bank, and the sense of holiness was humbling, causing him to kneel reverently.

"Rise, Anubis," the voice smiled. "You have been accepted as worthy of this honor, and responsibility."

"Thank you," the man did as bid, he voice hoarse with emotion. Those words were a validation of all of his suffering, of all of his efforts since his eyes had been opened. He had atoned for his sins, and was accepted in the eyes of the Divine. It moved him to tears.

"When you are ready, Anubis," the spirit stood with its feet in the water, giving him a moment.

"Yes," the man dried his eyes and joined him. As his feet and legs made contact with the pool, he was reminded of a similar experience a very long time ago. The differences, though, were great. Where Talpa's pool had caused pain and usurped the will, this pool seeped into him with strength and understanding. He murmured prayers of gratitude as the Divine Power filled his being, reigniting the embers the broken staff had left within him.

The spirit led Anubis deeper into the pool, till it came up to his waist. The spirit prayed and gently dipped Anubis' head into the water, completely covering him with the water. More prayer, and the rite was completed. The spirit led Anubis back out of the water.

"You have been given the blessing of the Divine Power," the spirit said as Anubis breathed deeply and gratefully. "This is to be used to further the universal constant of peace, protect what is good, and to support the force of love in the universe. Use it wisely to these ends."  
"I will," Anubis promised. He couldn't help but think that his predecessor, the Monk, and the entire Clan he came from must have made the same oath.

"I will warn you, Anubis," the voice became more serious. "Where you are going, this power will be daunted by the forces you encounter. The perpetuators of malice and darkness with all of its associated destructive attributes are in great power in this demonic realm. You are filled by a great light, but the oppressive darkness will dim it considerably. You will need to be careful still."

"Of course," Anubis nodded. "Thank you." The warning made him wonder, though. Would God not follow them where this war led?

"You have questions?"

"Yes," Anubis admitted. "But I do not mean them in doubt."

"Time is running short, but I will answer them, if I can," the spirit did not sound perturbed.

"Does the Creator not intend to walk with us, in this journey?" Anubis asked.

The spirit seemed thoughtful. "I am an emissary of His will. I do not yet know where that will shall take me. I believe, though, that your futures are in your hands. He has given you the tools you need. Death is as necessary as life to complete the journey of spiritual discovery. As to _when_ each of you, to whom you refer, meets that stage of the cycle, that depends on yourselves. The same for each other of His creation. It does not mean He loves you any less."

"Of course," Anubis smiled. "Thank you." The forces of Destiny were still in play, and yet they had their form of free will. A complex and sometimes contradictory set of principles that refined the exquisite experience of what it was to live with a purpose.

"You must go," the spirit encouraged. "Remember your own heart, and the strength of character that has led you to where you are now."

"I shall, thank you," Anubis bowed. The place he couldn't see receded as he returned to active consciousness.

He woke on his knees, his body shaking and overwhelmed with the raw power it now contained. It needed a moment to process and harmonize with the energy, as did his mind, trying to make sense of and organize this new strength. It was an incredible feeling.

Lord Badamon was confused by his enemy's choice. What was he doing, standing there silently, not fighting back? No matter, an opportunity was not to be passed up. The remains of the cavern darkened as Badamon summoned malevolent energies to his aid.

They answered, threading through the space, increasing his priests' power. They blasted Anubis' shield, cracking it. Badamon sensed that Anubis was not even conscious in his own body, and he drove his priests to attack ruthlessly, striking while their opportunity was optimum.

The shield shattered, dissipating in glittering white shards, and still Anubis did not react. Badamon's eyes glowed as his priests wove a cage around Anubis, making it thick enough to withstand his attacks, should he suddenly spring back to life. To further ensure his helplessness, Badamon instructed his priests to chant, renewing the spell of disruption, attempting to cut Anubis off from his power base.

Satisfied that Anubis was contained, to no small amount of pleasure, Badamon floated closer to the specimen. The dark energies flooding the cavern filled the air with a crackling electric tingle, fueling his priests with enough power to make them nearly delirious. He himself was aware of them, but was master enough to command them without finding their presence anything more than useful. He moved about the cage, examining this troublesome human.

Power was flaring inside of him, glowing brightly through his entire being. It was of a concerning magnitude, and Badamon was in the dark as to how he was acquiring it, but the power was raw, and Anubis was untrained. Defiance alone was not enough to save him.

He stopped in front of the cage as the man inside dropped to his knees with a cry. He would be awake soon. But not soon enough to stop him.

The spirit lord suddenly plunged his hand through the mesh walls of the prison, easily, as his energy commanded it, and grasped Anubis' spirit. He smiled at the shudder of revulsion, and the surge of fear from his target. Normally impassive at this process, his face was a rictus of vengeful and savage satisfaction as he began to pull that spirit from its body.

Anubis raised his head, seeing the mesh of the cage with his new sense. It was so dense, it glowed. He also saw the terrible energy of Badamon, hovering before him. He was just starting to push himself off his knees, gathering a retaliation, when Badamon seized his spirit.

Anubis fought down his panic, and threw his focus into stopping what was happening. He didn't know if he screamed or not, only that he had been surprised with the shock of the sheer and chilling _wrongness_ of the act. His defiant struggles slowed Badamon, but did not manage to bring the process to a halt.

Taking a deep breath, Anubis forced himself to slow down, to breathe and calm himself. Feeling his very soul slowly tearing away from him made that nearly impossible, but he did gain enough control of himself to see a way to enact a change. Instead of trying to free himself, he attacked.

Channeling a massive bolt of energy through his soul, he struck the spirit lord a mighty blow. Badamon's expression changed to one of shock, and he recoiled with the sensation of pain, withdrawing his hand immediately.

It was with an inexpressible relief that Anubis' spirit settled back into its rightful place. He followed Badamon's hasty retreat with a command, sliding a proverbial foot into the crack of the prison. Expelling more power, he shattered it. Some of what he had learned from the staff came to mind, and a glyph of protection formed beneath his feet. It nullified the effects of the priests chanting, returning full control of his powers to him.

Badamon spread his commands to the dark energies, directing them to possess some of his priests completely. These he ordered to sacrifice themselves, dropping to explode against Anubis and his glyph like bombs. The rest of his forces joined together in groups, compounding their power and hurling it against the same. The spirit lord flogged them to the extent of their abilities as Anubis again formed the barrier, preventing any of them from escaping.

The ground trembled fiercely beneath his feet as their attacks were carried out, but Anubis stood steady, protected so far. He formed a brightly burning ball with his hands, and he released it, sending it spinning out into the open. Piercing points of light shot out from it, burning out to every direction. The beams, hundreds of them, varied across the caverns remains as the ball spun. Ghostly shrieks rose in response as Badamon's priests were impaled by the holy light and destroyed.

Badamon shielded himself, and tried to call his priests to take refuge with him, but most of them died answering his order. Some of them tried to escape, but never made it to the barrier. When the ball expired, Badamon stared in shock. All but the barest handful of his priests had been obliterated. Those were saved by having been close enough to him to be protected by his shield. The dark energies had left, abandoning him. It was a moment of devastating and terrible revelation. He could not defeat Anubis.

With a roar of fury, he turned to force his way through the barrier. The contact seared him, causing him to pull back. He started blasting at it, trying to make an exit. A pain spasmed through him, making him seize up momentarily. The last cries of his priests confirmed that Anubis had destroyed them, leaving him alone. Hopeless hatred flared through him, but it was quickly swallowed by fear as the barrier began to shrink, forcing him to move away from it, closer to the ground. Closer to Anubis. He hurled his demonic power against it, expending great amounts of his energy in these final attempts. The barrier nearly broke several times, but Anubis was able to keep it together, and kept diminishing its size.

In a moment, the barrier was a bubble around Badamon, holding him captive at ground level. The spirit lord turned to face Anubis, hardly able to believe that this man whom he had once controlled would be the one to destroy him after all this time.

Dirty, sightless, bloodied, Anubis stared back, reading the demon in awe. There was simply no good in him. A completely evil being. The glyph beneath his feet disappeared as he stepped within arms reach of the barrier. A new glyph appeared below Badamon, and Anubis put his hands on the barrier.

"I curse you!" Badamon shouted as the barrier began to glow. "You and your Ronin Warriors! Your efforts will be in vain, your lives will be haunted and lonely! In your victory you shall wish for defeat! I curse you! Curse you!" His last words turned to screams as the bubble filled with a light he could not withstand.

The deed done, Anubis staggered back and sank to the ground. Despite the healing he had been given, and the night's rest, his body had not yet recovered from the long weeks of torture and abuse. He had asked a great deal of it now, and he was overcome by light headedness and exhaustion. He passed out on the broken floor.

The rest would not be long, but it would be helped by Zariel's rain, and Anubis would waken to it, as cave canopy was now exposed to open sky.

* * *

AN: So many things happened that I never planned on in this story, it's kind of funny. Anubis' little side trip was one of them. But in every case, it pulled itself together under my surprised eyes. I was certainly thrilled and grateful! Anubis toppled the Netherworld god. Now to topple it's master.


	64. A Warrior Fallen

"What's the plan, Aiden?" Peregrine asked nervously as the last of the tribal men dropped quietly from the walls.

"Stick to your teams," Aiden said, trying to form some sort of plan of action. Rush through them? Try to storm the castle? Stop and wipe them out? "Try not to get overwhelmed. We'll-"

The sound of the castle doors opening interrupted his thoughts, and they all watched as the great doors revealed a lone figure. The last Captain. The men from the walls closed behind him as he stepped out and walked proudly and confidently down the stairs.

"Let's just go get them," Zariel growled.

"But they're not attacking," Akio argued. "Something else is going on here."

The group held their ground uncertainly as Djunn came within thirty feet of them and stopped.

"Aiden of Wildfire," Djunn spoke and pointed a javelin at him, his deep, resonant voice carrying across the distance easily. "I challenge you to a fight to the death."

"It could be a trap," Else warned as a quiet murmur rippled through them.

Zariel twirled the chain. "I'll take him."

"It could be a trap," Axel sounded uncertain. "But the only time these men attacked was when the siren sang, remember? Neither they nor this Captain have interfered with us until now."

"What are the terms?" Aiden asked. It might be a way to spare his people a fight. He wasn't sure he felt confident though. He had gotten a lot better, but he was still in no way the best warrior out of them.

"You and I alone in honorable combat," Djunn answered. "You may wear the Armor of Inferno," his words caused more quiet speculation amongst the Ronin. "Shall I win, I will offer your men and women a clean execution, an honorable death, rather than handing their lives over to my Master. Shall you win, your way to Talpa will be clear."

"A clean execution," Zariel scoffed. "Let me at him!"

"If we were to give you the Armor of Inferno, we would be powerless," Peregrine reminded them, and not without some consternation. "We'd be helpless and all of his friends here could turn on us and take us out."

"Remember what Anubis said, though?" Liam spoke up, a hopeful note in his voice. "He said that Djunn might be willing to break with their traditions as Talpa's body guards. He asked us not to kill Djunn, because he thought he might be persuaded to change his ways, and turn against Talpa, joining with us with his whole clan!"

"A duel to the death does not sound like an offer of allegiance," Mikhail frowned.

"But as it was pointed out, none of them have attacked us yet," Else argued. "And he said our path to Talpa would be clear."

"That's assuming we can trust him," Peregrine frowned. "He could be lying."

"His voice does not waver," Masanori said firmly. "He is honest. And he does not smell of the same stench of this tower's decay as the other Captains. He smells of sweat, more open air. A small town perhaps. He is not like the rest."

"And you're assuming I can defeat him," Aiden answered quietly.

"With the power of the Inferno, it won't be a problem," Zariel rolled her eyes. "So just make up your mind already."

"But your lives!"

"Are already at stake, Aiden," Else reminded calmly. "I believe we have a better chance in you than we would fighting our way through these men. They are far more skilled than I had expected."

"Well I for one don't want to just lie down and get killed!" Peregrine said almost angrily. "I'd rather fight."

"We could debate this all day," Axel said. "But we're going to have to come a decision."

"Well I-" Aiden was again cut off.

"Aiden of Wildfire, what do you say?" Djunn demanded his answer.

Aiden turned to him, indecision playing plainly across his face. "What if I do kill you? What's to stop your clan from attacking us?"

"I am Malek-Jukai," Djunn stated. "I am the clan."

"Well that's saying a lot," Peregrine said sarcastically.

"Aiden?" Akio prompted.

"Wait," Axel interjected. "He said he was the whole clan. Maybe that means they won't fight us? Maybe we can all take this man on together."

Aiden considered. Something about Djunn said he was very good. If they lost any members, it would be a devastating blow. However, if he could take him out, then maybe only he would be the one truly at risk. And even if he failed, he should at least have wounded him, and the others would stand a good chance of getting past him. And if Anubis was right, and Djunn wanted Talpa gone, this might be some way or cue from him to that end. "I accept."

At his words, the tribal armored men moved to form a wide circle. Enough room was left for the eight Ronin who would not be fighting to step back and complete it.

"It'll be okay," Aiden promised, wishing he felt as confident as he tried to sound.

With a variety of expressions, not the least of which was concern, they stepped back to complete the circle. Akio stood next to one of the Jukai on one end, Zariel next to him. On the other were the Danish twins.

Though he had agreed to do it, Aiden hesitated to ask for the essences of his team. He couldn't help but remember what had happened the first time he had taken them, and how because of Rothar he had lost control and hurt them. The innate feel of taking and accepting it felt wrong still, and he steeled himself for it as he made the request.

"You can do it," Liam whispered as he answered, along with the others.

Aiden took deep breaths and braced himself as the colored lights moved to him, and into him. The transformation occurred, changing his armor, filling him with power. Only now did he remember how exhausted wielding that power made him. Oh well. He would just have to deal with that later. They were almost to Talpa. He just had to make it a little further. And with the amount of dizzying power flowing through him, it was hard to remember his nervousness.

He turned to face Djunn.

The Captain was waiting, javelin and shield in hand. The expression on his face was unreadable, but there was no trace of nervousness, nor of hesitation in his dark eyes. Seeing Aiden ready, he banged his shield on the ground three times, signaling the begin of their duel.

Aiden hesitated, not wanting to make the first move. Djunn did not feel the same dilemma, and darted forward. Aiden raised his swords to block and return the blow, but Djunn stopped short, rolling to the side and coming up behind him, jabbing the javelin into Aiden's back.

Fortunately, Aiden had begun to twist around, sending the javelin glancing off his armor instead. He sliced at Djunn again, but the Captain spun effortlessly away from him. Halfway through the move, Djunn threw the weapon with a fluid motion, lodging it just below the plates protecting Aiden's chest.

Aiden gasped and staggered. He'd barely even seen that coming. He suddenly felt vulnerable, too slow and clumsy.

"Blast him!" Zariel shouted from the sidelines, ignoring the ripple of concern murmured by the others. "Toast the creep!"

Aiden pulled the javelin out, and looked around at the circle. He could use his fire, but he would have to be careful. At the moment, everyone else here was a bystander, and he couldn't hurt them.

Djunn already had another javelin in hand by the time he landed. Crouched, he waited to see what his prey would do. So far, he was unimpressed, though unsurprised. It was with a hint of bitterness that he saw the outcome of this battle ending with the death of Wildfire.

He tensed as the Ronin leader sent a plume of fire at him. He moved aside, barely avoiding it, testing the resistance of his armor. He hardly even felt the heat. It was a good sign. The first was followed by a flurry as half a dozen more tried to make contact, all angled to land at or near his position. Inferno was trying to avoid hurting his people. A surge of gratitude and confidence swelled in Djunn. He was making the right decision.

Djunn ran to close the distance, still veering slightly to avoid a complete collision with the fire. Within striking distance he launched himself into the air, poising the javelin to strike as he came down on Inferno. His eyes met his opponent's, and he saw fear. That was disappointing. Then, as Aiden raised his swords between them, he saw the brighter glimmer of determination. Much better.

Aiden sent a giant ball of fire blasting from the Swords of Fervor, consuming the Captain. Aiden allowed himself to hope that would end it. Djunn plunged through, shield in front of him. Aiden started to move, but Djunn was too close and faster, bashing his head with the shield as he made landfall. Aiden was knocked down, his ears ringing. He saw the javelin coming down at him. Instinct kicked in, making him roll away. Djunn followed, attempting to stab him.

Desperately, Aiden summoned a geyser of fire to spring out of the ground, catching Djunn and knocking him back. It was only a moment's reprieve, but it gave him time to get back to his feet and face the Captain. Djunn stepped around the geyser and calmly engaged.

Aiden fought as hard as he knew how, but Djunn was better. The demon moved with a confident agility that no one Aiden had ever fought matched. All of his attacks landed on the shield, or thin air as Djunn slid just away from the blow. He had to be careful, as defensive as that shield was, the demon was quite capable of using it offensively, and he had to watch the javelin, lest it get under his defenses.

That was all exceptionally clear when Djunn slid his shield just past Aiden's sword hand, then twisting it to catch his wrist with its edge and tear the sword away from him. Using Aiden's distraction, he thrust the javelin he held through a joint in the armor, sliding it deep into Aiden's side. He cried out in pain.

Zariel growled and started to step forward, the kusurigama ready at her side.

Akio grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You can't interfere."

"Yeah I can, he's going to get killed!" she glared at him, ripping her arm free.

"It is an honorable contest," Masanori stated stoically. "We must let them fight until the end."

"Besides, if we break the rules," Axel pointed out. "They will, too."

Privately, Else wondered if they still might, should Aiden turn the fight around and win.

"Aiden knew what he was getting into," Peregrine said quietly. "He chose it."

Liam shifted in his spot, and Mikhail's hand tightened on the yari.

Zariel crossed her arms and widened her stance, with a great deal of angry muttering.

Fire spread along the Sword of Fervor Aiden still held, turning the blade nearly white beneath, and he swept it at Djunn, who let himself be driven away momentarily.

Aiden had hoped to conserve his energy, to have something left to fight Talpa with. It was clear though, that he wouldn't live that long if he didn't use it now. He summoned a dense fire wall to protect himself for a moment, just long enough to pull the javelin out of his side and throw it away. The heat felt good, invigorating, and it helped to steady him. He had just located his other sword when Djunn jumped through the fire barrier, shield first, and threw another javelin at him.

Aiden rolled aside, avoiding the weapon and picking up his own. Fire instantly blazed along its length, flashing and burning as he swept it towards the Captain, letting the fire wall die out. _Djunn didn't like the geyser,_ he thought, and immediately began to summon more of them, trying to catch the captain in a molten blast. It was an unlikely possibility, but Aiden turned the ground to blazing embers, like before, but far more intense this time. Maybe Djunn's feet were not as protected?

The Captain fairly danced around the geysers, unperturbed by the change of ground, working closer to Aiden. He felt the rumble of warning as another one began to burst to the surface. This time, he positioned his shield and used it to steady him as he rolled across the plume of fire. He was carried skyward for a few short feet, and dropped again. Aiden prepared to block his shield, to keep him from repeated his earlier move, but this time Djunn, tucked it close, blowing off a ball of fire. His feet stirred up the embers, causing their fire to flare briefly, then he spun to kick Aiden, knocking him against one of the dying geysers. He was sweating, breathing harder with the dry, hot air.

Aiden recovered, taking in the surroundings. Djunn was standing so that the doors to Talpa's castle were behind him. Djunn's men still formed their circle, and Aiden was still unwilling to kill them. But, he needed to end this battle. Still, he could force them to leave before unleashing the power within him.

He summoned two balls of blue fire, guiding them behind Djunn and forcing his people to make way, opening the area behind him. Djunn threw one of his three remaining javelins, and its fiercely sharp tip punctured Aiden's armor, biting into his leg.

Aiden grimaced but didn't lose focus. One more power. One more attack should end this. Letting it build within him, summoning its force, he took a deep breath and shouted "Rage of Inferno!" A blindingly bright and incineratingly hot tunnel of fire burst from the armor, roaring towards Djunn.

He set his shield in front of him, and braced behind it.

The sound and the light were so intense, the onlookers had to cover their ears and turn their heads away. It was exponentially more powerful than Wildfire's super attack, a fact which caused some of the Ronin to cheer once they could look again. The tribal men next to them were silent, looking for some sign of their Malek-Jukai.

The stone courtyard and stairs were thoroughly scorched, and there was a mighty groan as Talpa's castle slowly fell in on itself, ablaze and weakened by the enormous hole that left only it's outer structures intact. Talpa's laughter echoed around them, sounding strangely euphoric in the face of all the destruction.

Aiden ignored this, limping towards the stairs, where he could just make out the broken shape of Djunn's shield. Was it over? His hobbling came to a stunned stop when Djunn slowly pushed himself to standing. A gasp rippled through the Ronin. It wasn't possible! The tribal men cheered and banged their weapons and spears.

Djunn straightened, though he swayed. He was blackened, burnt from the fire his armor couldn't completely withstand. It was clear he had been all but crushed between the force of the blast and hitting the stone steps, where he had used one of his weapons to brace himself from being rushed along with the fire to crash and burn with the castle. His shattered shield lay in pieces before him, but he still clutched one last javelin. As Aiden stared, the demon started for him painfully.

 _Just give up,_ Aiden couldn't help but think, both feeling pity and marveling at this enemy. The fire in his swords had receded, as had every other fire around him, save for the blaze still taking hold of the fortress.

Djunn drew himself straighter, proud, and gripping the javelin tightly, he gave a hoarse battle cry and ran at Aiden.

Feeling sick, Aiden met him on the stairs, this time the one to slide under his guard, and planted the sword deep in the Captain's chest. Djunn stood for a moment, then his legs buckled and he fell to his knees. The weapon fell out of his hand and clattered down the stairs.

"No!" A voice shouted. "Don't kill him!"

Aiden turned to see who belonged to the voice, feeling dizzy. It was Anubis, pushing through the men and hurrying towards them. Aiden sent the Inferno Armor away, releasing it back to his followers. It was over, now. They followed Anubis up.

"It's too late," Aiden rasped. "I didn't have a choice."

Anubis hurried to them and crouched next to Djunn. Axel came to Aiden's side and started to heal him.

Djunn pushed Anubis away. "Do not save me."

"There is no reason for you to perish," Anubis argued. After he'd come out of the pit, and stumbled his way towards the soul signatures, he'd begun to identify them. Djunn's had born very few traces of evil. A rare good man in Talpa's services. It made him think of himself, and he wished to be able to give that same salvation to another who deserved it.

Djunn looked wishful for a moment, his stony expression and hard nature falling away as his life did. "I, would have liked that. I thank you, Anubis, but you must not save me. Aiden," he turned to the man who would soon have slayed him. He felt his heart clench and refuse to beat. "Have mercy-" It was all he had time to say, and fell to his side, lifeless.

Aiden stared at him, a strange mixture of feelings flooding him. Relief, curiosity, regret. What did he mean? Have mercy on who?

Masanori took the sword out of his body and handed it back to Aiden, who took it numbly.

* * *

AN: I was sad to see Djunn fall. I didn't know for a long time how things were going to play out, and the course changed several times. I actually really wanted to save him, but there just wasn't any way to do it. That wasn't how it was supposed to go. Well, it is as it is, and Djunn has done his duty.


	65. We Find the Battle Ended

"Guys," Else attracted their attention softly.

They turned to see the tribal men gathering silently beneath them at the base of the steps. Aiden didn't want to face them, too. He felt too exhausted to take on anyone else, let alone hundreds of them. The men paused, as if waiting for them to leave. Their arms were lowered, and their heads were bowed in defeat.

"They won't attack," Akio said certainly. "Djunn gave his word our path to Talpa would be clear. They are honoring that agreement."

"Then we should go," Zariel sounded and looked excited. "Talpa's all ours!"

Aiden sighed heavily, letting Axel support him. "Zariel's right. We should go."

"I believe I know how to defeat him," Anubis said, standing from Djunn's body. He felt the loss heavily.

Peregrine laughed in relief. "That sounds like a plan."

Masanori stood next to Aiden and smiled up at him. Good job.

Aiden couldn't quite smile back, so he just nodded. "What's your plan, Anubis?"

"We will sever the ties between Talpa and his false body," Anubis explained confidently. "Expel his spirit."

"So, we're going back to the exorcism?" Akio frowned. "I thought you said it wouldn't work."  
"That was before, now, I believe it will," Anubis said simply. "As with the Youja, his spirit is bound to his false body. Once we sever him from it, he will trouble us no more.

"But the Youja die after we give their metal carapaces a fatal blow," Else took up the argument. "Wouldn't we have to destroy Talpa's body to get the same result?"

Axel looked at them. "Not if Anubis can undo whatever it was that Badamon did to create him."

Anubis nodded, pleased. "I have defeated Badamon. I will undo his creation. Talpa's spirit will go the way it was intended to before being trapped and transferred."

"Alright," Aiden thought he followed. "But what role will we be playing?"

"Talpa will try to absorb you, and there is the strongest chance he will succeed," Anubis began. "Do not fight him."

Liam shivered. "You mean just let him swallow us up?"

"I do. Once he absorbs you, you will feel lost, possibly helpless," the ancient man continued. "I was there once, myself. The difference is that you will have a purpose. Hold on to it, remember it, and use all of your strength to fight him then. He will have no interest in absorbing me since I do not possess a part of his body. I will be working from the outside, and you will be my conduits on the inside."

Peregrine sighed. "I was hoping for something that sounded better. Oh well, I guess."

"You mean we must try to rip his spirit out of him when we are in him?" Mikhail tried to clarify.

Anubis nodded. "I believe you will each begin with the portion that is your own armor. You are bound to it nearly as much as he is. You have your footholds. I believe you must wrest complete control from him, literally piece by piece."

"You have my support," Aiden promised, though he hoped he was up for it. The group agreed.

"I expected no less," Anubis said seriously, but smiled. They had all done well. Walking up to Aiden, he placed his palm on his forehead, covering the position his kajin would show. An electric warmth seemed to flow between them, and when Anubis removed his hand, Aiden's virtue of Righteousness was shining brightly. Anubis repeated the process with each of the others.

"Hold fast to your virtues," he instructed them. "They are what has controlled the armors thus far, and I am linked to you through them. Use them, use the power of your own spirits. You will succeed."

"Nothing like a beacon to say come and eat me," Peregrine grinned. "Want to place bets on who he'll eat first?"

"I'm hoping it's you," Zariel muttered and shoved past him roughly.

Anubis checked them over to make sure they were ready, and then took them to the barely surviving top floor of the castle, where Talpa would surely be waiting.

As soon as they left, Djunn's people moved to surround his body, sending up a great cry. Their champion had been slain.

The floor was slanting, causing them to have to catch their balance when they appeared. Mikhail started to fall, but Else caught his arm and steadied him, meeting his grateful smile with her own.

The flames hadn't taken firm hold here yet, but they could hear it beneath them, a strange sound combined with the wails of the men outside.

Some of the blue flamed torches had fallen from their holders, rolling along the floor and gathering against the wall, causing strange shadows to be casted. It didn't lessen the leer of the giant face as it floated to appear before them, exceptionally gruesome in the eery half light.

"You are here," he rumbled. "And finally at an acceptable strength." A harsh laughter boomed from him. "You have done well for me, _Ronin_. Return now, return to me!"

"If you want us," Aiden said stoutly. "You'll have to come and get us."

"Forget waiting for him to make a move!" Zariel leaped over a fallen support column and charged the head with a shout.

Axel and Else followed on her heels, Masanori and Mikhail a beat behind. Akio smiled at Aiden and went after them, kamas out and gleaming.

"Well," Peregrine said quietly, taking aim and releasing an arrow. It sailed right through, as before. "I guess this is it, huh?"

"Sure is," Liam answered, still steeling himself. "See you guys later?" He asked with a brave smile, wanting some sort of reassurance.

Aiden stepped just ahead of him and smiled back. "I wouldn't doubt it."

"Well then," Liam started to walk, Aiden matching pace with him. "Let's go get this guy!"

Aiden thumped his shoulder with a fist. "That's the spirit!"

Peregrine watched them go, shooting sometimes at Talpa, never to any effect. He listened to Talpa's laughter as their attacks had no effect, and then he seemed to settle on Else. She jerked as he began to pull her to him, and couldn't help but fight. Then, as Mikhail rushed over, she disappeared, absorbed into the tyrant. Talpa rumbled with gleeful satisfaction, then swallowed up Mikhail.

With two of them absorbed, he had enough back to finally take form, growing a body, arms and legs. His appetite however, only continued to grow, consuming Liam, Masanori and Axel. He grew larger, now growing to tower above them. His huge hands found Akio and smashed him, then took him, too.

"Come on!" Zariel screamed, throwing her kusurigama.

"If you insist," Talpa chuckled, swallowing her up next. The demon grew to break through the roof, bursting through the damaged wood and causing the whole of the roof to collapse around him.

Peregrine watched Aiden move in and strike at Talpa's shins with his swords, and then disappear. _Well,_ he thought as the giant demon turned his attention to him, not yet having even looked at Anubis. _At least I'm not the only one._ He couldn't help but chuckle slightly. _Zariel didn't get to get rid of me first._

There was a strange sensation, and he realized without surprise that he was totally helpless. His body seemed to disappear, lost somewhere in the fabric of the armor of Strata, which was torn away from him, ripping everything physical from him and transferring the matter to Talpa. He felt utterly lost, drifting somewhere in the refuse bin of Talpa's consciousness.

It was a struggle to remember that he could be awake, that he could, and needed to do something. He didn't, initially. It took the others to wake him up. Drifting along in a strangely stationary shell of nothingness, he slowly became aware of voices, mostly grunting and sometimes groaning, but all familiar. He let himself become more aware, seeking out these connections. With a relief he would rather not admit, he found them, connecting with them. It helped remind him to have courage, that now was the time to fight, and he had a job to do if he wanted to get out alive.

Peregrine grinned to himself as he searched for Strata in this twisted, amalgamated mess. He may have changed, but if there was one thing he still wanted to do, it was get out alive.

He could tell the others had all found their respective armors already, and were fighting as Anubis had instructed. If they had figured it out, it meant he could, too. There. His bond with Strata led him to what was left of its individual essence. The only thing that set it apart, it seemed, was the very fact that they had a link. What had been a separate armor was now simply a part of Talpa, spread across and entwined with the rest of the mass that made up the demon's unnatural body.

What was it he had to do? Separate Talpa from it? Peregrine frowned. How was he supposed to do that? He could feel his virtue flare as Anubis' link with them was activated. That was right. Some of that armor was good. Find the good, and tear the bad away from it. Peregrine threw himself into the effort.

Outside, Anubis had watched with a mixture of horror and confidence as the Ronin were taken and turned into the tyrant's body. Once the last of them had been absorbed, he had moved into action. Under his direction and a chant, a glyph appeared beneath Talpa's feet, adhering to the tilted, groaning floor, and bringing Talpa's movement to a halt.

"Do you think you can stop me?" Talpa shouted in mocking contempt, trying move his feet. He couldn't move out of the glyph, but that didn't mean he couldn't destroy it.

Anubis didn't answer, concentrating on what he had to do. Safely restrained, he moved up to Talpa and touched his leg, activating his link to the Ronin inside.

"You have no power that could be greater than mine!" Talpa shrieked triumphantly and sent a blast of power surging from his core, knocking Anubis back and cracking the glyph.

Anubis fell to the floor, and was rolled to what was left of the wall. He became more aware of the fire, able to tell that it was taking hold on the floor and walls. Where though, he couldn't see. Pushing himself back up, he chanted, repairing the glyph.

Talpa grunted, his feet sliding slightly in a stagger. He started laughing again. "I see what you have done, Anubis. It is clever of you to turn them against me like this. But you will not succeed. I have learned, Anubis, I learned from the last time." He spread his stance and started to expel the spirits invading his body.

White lights, the Ronin's spiritual forms, began to emerge from Talpa's armored shell. They shouted, terrified. They struggled, but in complete futility. Talpa was stronger than they were, possessing greater control than they did.

No! That would be fatal! Anubis reacted quickly, relying on the power he'd been granted, and willing it to appear as he desired, despite his lack of training. He chanted fervently, stretching his arm out towards the demon. Bands of light appeared, wrapping slowly around Talpa, nullifying his efforts and returning the Ronin back inside.

Talpa grunted, feeling the effects of what was happening. "You cannot stop me!" He raged, throwing an arm against the light bars. "I am supreme! I am the master! I am the highest, I am Talpa!"

Drawing his focus tight, Anubis lashed out with a special attack, piercing Talpa's metal body, and striking at the soul within it.

Talpa screamed and writhed, convulsing as Anubis did it again, the attack ripping through him and sizzling through the agents within him, multiplying and echoing it from the inside.

Anubis could feel the heat building in the room, heard the crackling growing louder and closer. The floor groaned dangerously. It wouldn't hold much longer. He could also tell their efforts were taking effect. But, it needed more. Remembering what Badamon had tried to do to him, Anubis found an analogous spell to cast, and started to speak the words.

Talpa shouted, sending a burst of power surging outwards, knocking Anubis down and stunning the invading spirits. He laughed, breaking the bands and the glyph and stepping forward. He raised his mace and brought it down, intending to crush Anubis.

The man responded, creating a shield and bracing as Talpa brought the weapon down. He withstood the blow, but the floor cracked beneath him, threatening to give way and plunge him into the roaring fires below.

"You cannot withstand me, Anubis," Talpa raised the mace again. "You never had a chance!"

"Perhaps not alone," Anubis pushed the shield into Talpa, staggering him back, and followed up by instating another glyph. One appeared on his hand, and a spear of blue white light shot from his position, piercing Talpa's chest with a scream.

"No!" Talpa shouted as Anubis flew up to him and placed a burning palm against his forehead. "Badamon! Save me!"

"Badamon is dead, and I am far from alone," Anubis stated. He unleashed the spell.

Aiden had found a good deal of confusion when he had been absorbed, from himself and the others. It was a fearsome thing to be completely separated from his body, and he couldn't help but think he should be dead. The crushing will of Talpa surrounded them everywhere, and it was impossible not to feel a wave of hopelessness, drifting as the tiny specks they were.

Liam reached out to him, guiding him to the others, flooding him with overwhelming relief. From them, he could hear and feel the struggle they had been sent here to engage in. Specks? Maybe it felt like it, but they all burned with righteous determination. What they were, all they had right now, was all that mattered, and Aiden threw his will in with theirs, blazing open the trail to his armor, and seizing it. He'd already been through something like this once, he knew how to make it happen again. And this time, it would be permanent.

It took no time for him to find the evil heart of Wildfire. As singular as Talpa was, it was an irrevocable fact that his body, parts of his soul had been splintered, fractured, and as closely as they could come together, there were still differences to be found. The armors were each an altered identity.

Just as he moved to grapple with it, he felt the connection with Anubis open, expanding the influence of his virtue. It felt like a burning sun behind him, and through him, causing holy light to blaze wherever he touched the malignant darkness.

Connected with the others, he could feel them as they began to find the demons bound to them, encouraged by the example he had set. He attacked it ruthlessly, unafraid though it was far larger than it had been last time. He drove it back, forcing it to retreat. Every inch of ground gained was a step closer to what was more important, the source.

He felt certain he was nearly there, but then things changed. The dark evil of the demon he fought suddenly surged, exploding around him, and sending him hurtling away. Aiden couldn't help but begin to panic as even the surrealistic connections he was relying on began to strain and fade. He shivered as a coldness gripped him, and he realized with horror he was beginning to leave Talpa's shell.

Tremors of screams echoed to him from the others, as they too were thrust uncontrollably to the surface and beyond. He knew, as certainly as anything he had ever felt, that if they were repulsed like this, there would be no saving them. He tried desperately to cling to something, anything, but the evil pushed him too fast and hard. An inexorable tide.

The terrifying journey was abruptly halted, giving them a brief moment of warmth and protection. Then they were thrust back in with all the force of whiplash. Relief and trauma were both so strong, it was all Aiden or anyone could do to rest an aching moment and try to regain their equilibrium.

They had hardly had the chance to realize they were still alive, and safe again, before an incredible power ran through them like lightning, arcing through them and blazing against the darkness. As they recovered, they could see where the darkness used to cling, and had been forced free. It helped to steady their spirits and sent them back to work.

The darkness, the evil, ran from them, hiding deeper, becoming denser as the different aspects grouped together to make a last stand. It brought the Ronin together as well, and as they closed ranks, the light of their virtues and spirits formed a bright ring. They were more ready this time, when the same electric jolt shivered through them and blasted the evil, tearing its roots loose. Disconnected now, they chased Talpa's evil soul towards the surface.

The darkness stopped moving, and started growing against them again. Their connection to Anubis was lost, their light dimming, and the darkness pushed back against them. They heard Talpa's laughter, and the tide grew stronger against them.

They stayed together, gathered behind Aiden as he blazed before them, refusing to be cowed and dispirited.

A lance of holy brilliance broke into the heart of the darkness, and Anubis' support came flooding back to them, renewing their strength and sending them chasing after the darkness as it was separated and weakened.

The end came like a thunderclap. Sudden, deafening, and decisive. So much happened all at once, the Ronin weren't even sure of it all. It seemed as if they were engulfed in something burning, bright, and electric. They lost sight of Talpa's transferred soul, as it was hurled beyond the ties and confines imposed by Badamon's magic.

They felt as if they were falling, torn apart from each other and losing the purely energetic instance they were in. They momentarily lost consciousness as their bodies were separated out of the foreign mass and put back together, bringing them home.

Dead now, in a sense, the armors also returned, forming around their bonded bearers, protecting them as they broke apart from what was a whole no more, and crashed to the floor.

Aiden opened his bleary, stunned eyes, seeing without clarity and barely with understanding as a few others struggled to move a limb or coughed because of the smoke. His mouthguard came up, relieving his own difficulties.

His eyes found Anubis, who had also fallen to the ground. Fire was blazing around them now, and as he watched the man start to rise to his feet, the floor gave out, sending him plummeting out of view. A roar rose beneath him, and the rest of the floor finally gave way, sending their limp bodies falling.

Aiden lost consciousness.

* * *

AN: I sure do love Anubis. He's been probably my best support through this whole thing. "What am I going to do?" Send Anubis in. "How are we going to answer these questions?" Ask Anubis! Everyone was amazing, though, and the story certainly could not have been made without their help and contributions. Finally, goodbye Talpa! You're welcome, Deadman.


	66. On the Other Side

"He sure knows how to sleep, doesn't he?"

"He most certainly does. Since the first time we met up, actually."

"Aiden rests so that he can fight more strongly."

A snort of disagreement. "He's just an old man. Sure snores like one."

Aiden became conscious enough to recognize the voices. Quite well. Axel, Akio, Masanori, Zariel. His eyes flew open and he sat up with a gasp.

"Easy," Liam put a hand on his shoulder, making him realize it was bare. "Take a few breaths. You're alright."

Aiden looked around at them, all of them, sighing with relief to see they were all there. He did as Liam suggested, taking a moment to ground himself in the moment, and the fact that he was whole again. Pushing himself backwards, he leaned against the wall, pulling the blanket up over his exposed chest.

Peregrine laughed at him. "There's no need to be so modest, Aiden, a whole lot of people have been taking turns taking care of you."

Aiden blushed. "Still," he mumbled.

Mikhail slipped out the door at the far end of the large, though primitive looking room. It had enough beds for all of them, Aiden noted.

"Where are we?" He asked, though not in time to avoid hearing Else say she thought it was sweet of him.

"Those tribal armored men?" Akio prompted his memory. "Apparently they pulled us out before we were buried forever in the ruins of Talpa's castle. They brought us here."

"Two days ago, apparently," Peregrine chimed in. "We all woke up early this morning. You're late."

"I woke up last night!" Zariel crossed her arms.

Peregrine sighed. "Excuse me, Zariel woke up last night. She also made such a commotion, trying to fight everyone in sight, that Anubis was woken up, too. Lucky thing for everyone he was there to smooth things over."

"How was I supposed to know they weren't going to kill us or something?" She asked defensively.

"Probably because they decided to save us in the first place," Axel chuckled.

"Apparently, they serve as the body guards to the emperor," Else said more helpfully. "And since we killed Talpa..."

"We're the new emperors," Aiden finished. Else nodded.

Mikhail came back in, following two women. One bore a tray with food, and the other a cup and pitcher of water.

"A couple of your nursemaids," Peregrine grinned.

Aiden pulled the blanket up higher.

"Eat and drink, my lord," the women bowed and knelt, offering up the refreshments.

Aiden looked around and saw a table. "Go ahead and set it over there please. I'll get to it."

They nodded and did as he asked, leaving again.

"Where's Anubis?" Aiden asked as he reached for his pants and shirt, folded neatly beside his bed. The orb for the armor of Wildfire was sitting on top, and he set it carefully on the floor first.

"Outside," Else answered, rubbing her brother's arm. It was a good feeling to both still be alive. "He's spent most of his time with these people. He seems to want to learn about them."

Mikhail nodded. "He asked a lot of questions about Djunn. Remember when he talked about being 'Malek-Jukai'?"

Aiden nodded as he slipped his clothes on under the blanket.

Mikhail took a seat close to the twins, around the table in the middle of the room. "These people call themselves the Jukai. Apparently the 'Malek' title is some sort of elected champion. It's kind of weird and I'm not sure it makes sense, but when a warrior becomes Malek-Jukai, they take on the responsibility of their entire army."

"Essentially," Else picked up. "Since Djunn was Malek-Jukai, whether or not they successfully guarded Talpa was entirely up to him. When you killed him, it was as if the other men had failed as well. A complete defeat."

"Why would they even have a thing like that?" Aiden asked as he finally felt decent enough to leave the bed, puzzled. "Relying on just one man seems like a sure way to lose."

Mikhail shrugged. "They hadn't elected one for something like two thousand years. Maybe they used to do it out of some sort of pride."

"Or a powerful and exceptionally proud warrior decided his glory must be further acknowledged," Akio suggested. "It could have become a tradition of sorts, until it was clear it wasn't a viable method. They could have socially evolved above their pride."

Mikhail gestured towards him as if that was highly plausible. "Whatever the truth is, I think Anubis is convinced he did it because he believed between us, or you and the Inferno armor, and himself, there was an even chance of who would win."

"He had to fight," Aiden realized slowly, seeing now that Djunn must have held back from killing him. "But, he wanted Talpa to die." _You must not save me,_ the captain's strange words came back to him.

"He sacrificed himself," Liam said quietly. He shook his head sadly. "That was, really brave."

"A man of honor," Masanori sat on a bed with his arms crossed. "He was worthy."

"They are holding his funeral tonight," Axel informed them. "Apparently, they already held the funerals for the three men lost dragging us out of the castle."

Zariel nodded. "It was really, moving."

Aiden used the orb to put on his sub-armor, matching the rest of them. He couldn't help but notice even that felt different. Colder, in a sense. "If Zariel says so, it really must have been."

"Yeah," Peregrine agreed, flopping onto one of the beds and crossing his arms and legs. "If she felt it, you know it _must_ have been good."

"Hey!" She glared at him. "You take that back! You know it isn't true."

The others chuckled, though Liam looked appalled that they were making light of a funeral of any sort. Especially for people they owed their lives to.

Anubis opened the door and stepped through, having traveled this path often enough for his feet to feel certain as they walked it. "I hear you are awake."

Aiden sighed. "Is it really that big of news? I mean, wasn't everyone utterly exhausted?"

"Yes," Anubis smiled. "To both. The word is spreading quickly outside. A lot of the Jukai are eager for a glimpse at their new emperor, and the man who slew their most beloved champion." He said the words lightly, but there was still a trace of sadness lurking in the set of his eyelids and mouth.

"I'm sorry," Aiden said sincerely. "I didn't want to kill him."

Anubis sighed, feeling out and taking one of the chairs, next to Mikhail. "It was his choice. He did what he saw he had to do, for the good of his people."

"That's what we surmised," Aiden took another chair, the others following suit. Peregrine stayed on the bed.

Anubis changed the subject. "I was actually surprised to find any of you awake so soon. Their medicine man is worth his position, it would seem. Especially you, Aiden. I know it is exceptionally tiring to wield the armor of Inferno. And you were all strained to the extreme. Your resilience is most," he smiled. "Human."

Mikhail smiled faintly, thinking about his own people, and their resilience. A pang ran through him as, for the first time, he began to see what they had meant with their philosophies. They weren't simply letting others abuse and trod on them. They were attempting to express the best of their humanity. And he would never get to hug his father, kiss his mother, and tell them he finally understood.

"I congratulate each one of you," Anubis continued, smiling around the room. "You have come together to accomplish a task truly diabolical and momentous. Your names may not be written in the annals of history, but that does not lessen the importance of your work. You have saved the Earth, and prevailed against forces the likes of which should be inconceivable."

"We couldn't have done it without you," Akio said seriously, gratefully. "Thank you, for every part you've had in this. It is as much your victory as ours. More, actually." The statement was met with repetitions of gratitude and agreement.

Anubis looked at him. "I rebuked you, when we first met. While I was not wrong to do so, I believe now that you have matured. You have brought honor to your name, Akio of Illusion. Your ancestor would be most proud of you."

"Thank you," Akio was surprised by this unexpected praise. It made his eyes shine.

"You are the pride of your world," Anubis addressed them all again. "And I hope that you continue to prove yourselves with your character and strengths. Yes, even your flaws." _And,_ he prayed silently, _that_ _Badamon's curse will not come to bear against you._ "The Jukai will begin a feast in your honor tomorrow, while the word spreads throughout this kingdom that it has come under new leadership. I'm afraid you will soon have to decide what responsibilities you will allow to be levied upon you."

"I don't know about anyone else," Peregrine got off the bed and walked over to snatch a piece of food off the plate brought for Aiden. "But I'm not ready to be serious just yet. I'm still plenty tired and hungry. We'll get to it, but I think we deserve a break."

"If we get to vote," Liam couldn't help but smile. "I'm with this guy."

Aiden decided to try some of the food. Strange, but good. "Alright. A vote it is. Show of hands, who doesn't want to take a break before deciding on our responsibilities and new position?" Not a finger lifted. He smiled, relieved. "I was hoping for that."

"Talpa's dead," Zariel shrugged. "I'm satisfied."

"Whoah, whoah!" Peregrine raised his hands dramatically, grinning. "Did _Zariel_ just say she wasn't in a hurry to go off and fight?"

"Oh you just stuff it!" Zariel picked a fruit off the plate and threw it at him. "I could always kill you. The silence would be worth it."

Aiden chuckled. He was hungry, but it seemed everyone else had seen the people here, and had a chance to examine the place they were currently living. He was feeling tired, but young and curious enough to catch up. "I'm going outside. You know which pillow's mine, I'd rather it not be destroyed in a fight."

"Come on, I'll show you around," Axel offered, Else rising with him.

"Don't even think about leaving me behind!" Liam laughed and hurried to open the door.

The energy seemed to pick up in the room, carrying the team out of doors with him. Even Peregrine and Zariel, though she cuffed him on the shoulder when he grinned and gestured her out first.

The harsh sunlight made Aiden blink, having to adjust from the relative darkness of the room. The building they stepped from was the largest in immediate sight, and at that was not particularly impressive. Some houses seemed to be made from wood, and some from clay. He noticed armed guards around the entrance, and as he and the others stepped forward, they were joined by others and fell into place beside and behind them. That would take some getting used to. At least those spears weren't pointed at them.

Children gawked at them, and the men and women bowed low, clearly anxious to prove their loyalty and willing subjugation. It was strange how suddenly they had changed from an enemy to their allies. Anubis explained again as they walked how the clan had survived the ages. Their loyalty to the throne itself, rather than whoever held it. Now that they ruled, this clan would fight fiercely to protect them.

"My lord!" A man called.

Aiden and the others paused to look. Two armed men came up to them. Between them walked a woman and a child. The four stopped and the woman and the child dropped to their knees. The woman looked proud, the child frightened, angry, and there were small signs of tears in his eyes and on his face. The village seemed to close behind them, looking on curiously. It set an uneasy feeling in the pit of Aiden's stomach. What was this about?

"My lord," the man standing behind the woman spoke again, and for a moment Aiden hoped he wasn't talking to him. "The time for your judgment has come. This is the seed of the Malek-Jukai and his mate."

"My lord," the woman spoke, her voice strong. "Aiden of Wildfire, slayer of the Malek-Jukai, I ask that you consider my mate bore you no ill will. His seed will also hold no malice towards you."

Well, there went that hope. He turned to Anubis. "I don't understand what they mean, I don't know what they want."

One of their guardsmen enlightened him. "It is customary for the one who overcomes a Malek-Jukai to slay his seed, and to slay his mate or seize her for himself."

Peregrine snickered. They weren't in any danger of that.

Aiden recoiled in horror. "I'm not going to kill his family!" The very idea made him feel sick. "Release them. I have no reason to harm anyone here."

The two guards turned to let them go free. The boy rose to his feet and bowed before taking a step back and waiting silently for his mother. The man who killed his father didn't look tough enough to Nalu. But he was grateful to be spared, his mother having explained to him quite calmly what would probably happen when word of Djunn's death came back to camp, and they were put under guard.

"Thank you, my lord," Tavere sounded relieved. "May I intrude on your generosity to ask one favor more?"

Aiden wasn't sure what she would ask, but it surely couldn't be anything so bad as what they had seemed to expect him to do. The contrast of this place, these people and their expectations to his own home, his family and friends, was so strong that he was swept with a wave of homesickness. He swallowed it down and asked her what it was.

"Before you claim me as your own," she answered. "Allow me to mourn my husband this night."

Huh? What did she mean by-? His face began to redden.

"Wait," Liam looked confused. "You mean, he inherited Djunn's _wife?_ "

Peregrine couldn't help himself and laughed at Aiden's face.

Else jabbed him quite firmly with an elbow. "This is serious!"

"What was the Malek-Jukai's is now Aiden of Wildfire's," the guard confirmed.

"I'm not going to claim you," Aiden sputtered. He couldn't just 'inherit' a dead man's wife! How weird could these people get? "Of course you can mourn Djunn. Do whatever you want to." He'd had about enough of this. "Just, go."

Tavere rose and bowed silently. Putting an arm around Nalu, they walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

"Look at you," Peregrine patted his shoulder. "A crown, a queen, and a kid! You're doing alright for yourself."

"Leave me alone," Aiden muttered and left, heading back for their room. He didn't think he'd ever felt more mortified. Two of the guards broke off to follow him.

"Well that was unexpected," Axel breathed, feeling sorry for the guy.

"Not really," Else shrugged. "Ideas and customs like this have always been fairly common among more primitive peoples."

Zariel nodded. "Given what else we know, we should have expected this."

"You guys go on ahead," Liam told them. "I can explore later." He followed after Aiden, two more guards splitting after him.

"You are a surprisingly insensitive person," Masanori noted of Peregrine.

"Coming from short dark and silent himself, that's pretty harsh," Peregrine made a face.

"It wasn't as if you were being kind," Mikhail chided him. "That was a very embarrassing and difficult position Aiden was put in."

"Which is why someone needed to lighten it up," Peregrine sounded exasperated, walking on again.

Akio shook his head. "Even Zariel had the sense not to open her big mouth."

"Geeze, get over it," Peregrine rolled his eyes. "There was no harm done, and I can't be the only one who found it all just ludicrous enough to be funny. Come on, there's no way Aiden was going to do anything other than be made uncomfortable. Look where we are," he turned, walking backwards and gesturing around them.

"The Jukai village. Your point?" Zariel crossed her arms.

"Come on, Zariel, use your head," he responded. "We're trapped in the _Netherworld_. We are going to spend the rest of our lives here. And what have we come across so far? Hm?"

"Demons, spirit manipulation, a seemingly general and pervading sense of evil," Axel sighed, the truth becoming disheartening.

"Bingo," Peregrine pointed at him. "We're kings of a world of misery and darkness. And I for one would rather keep my sense of humor. Might just help me keep from falling victim to it."

"There's more, though," Else said quietly. "Look at these people. They held to their honor, and didn't choose to give in to evil and destroy us. Even though it is true to their traditions, they risked bringing us in, choosing to trust that we will respect their honor. They show love for each other. If love of any kind and in any pure form exists, this world has something worth protecting. There is more than evil, more than a destructive and brutal mindset."

"That's true," Akio nodded. "After all, if someone were to come to our world and look at it, they would probably think we were horribly cruel and brutal. Part of our planet is uninhabitable, and we're still trying to recover from our _third_ world war. We should give this place a chance."

Peregrine shrugged. "Either way, it's not like we have a choice."

Liam slipped quietly into the big room. Aiden was sitting at the table picking at the food. His color had quieted, but he still looked distressed. Liam slipped into a chair across from him. The silence lasted for several moments.

"I can't believe I was expected to murder a child," Aiden finally said.

Liam picked a white berry off the plate. "Yeah, that was crazy."

"And that business about Djunn's wife," Aiden shook his head. "I guess it's not as bad, but, it sure feels like it."

Liam shrugged, but he didn't mean it lightly. "It attacks your sensibilities just as much, so from that perspective, it is just as bad."

"How would you feel if someone came up and suggested these things?" Aiden looked up at him.

Liam smiled, but it was serious. "I'd probably have run the other way."

Aiden chuckled slightly. "That's what I felt like doing. I can't believe Peregrine. 'A crown, a queen, and a kid'. That's the stupidest thing anyone could have said."

"It was terrible," Liam nodded sympathetically. "Even I just about hit him."

"Yeah well if I hadn't been so embarrassed and muddled, I might have," Aiden started to feel his appetite wake up. "Why'd you come back? I figured you would have kept on with the others."

Liam examined another berry. It would probably make an excellent wine. "I figured I could see it later. Plenty of time for that. Didn't want you to be alone."

Aiden smiled. "Thanks." He leaned back in the chair, rather than leaning over on the table. "It feels strange in a way, how connected we are and how well we know each other in some ways. And in others, it's as if I don't know any of you at all."

"Having our spirits touch and combine like that is definitely unique," Liam agreed. "And really tells you pretty much everything about a person that you would need to know. On the other hand, you don't really know where anyone came from, or what their stories are that made them the way they are. Which in a way is just as important."

Aiden nodded, trying a meat. The texture was strange. "It feels like forever ago, to me."

"Finding this armor?" Liam chuckled sadly. "Yeah, it does. A whole lifetime ago. Do you think," he paused. "Akio said that no one ever remembers because everything kind of seems to reset itself. Do you think that's true? That my mother won't remember what happened?"

"Probably," Aiden felt tired, inside and out. Thinking of home didn't help. "The Date's haven't seemed to be wrong." Would they remember? Or would their son and brother have simply disappeared, and they would forever wonder if the invasion had come and gone without their knowledge?

"That would be good," Liam looked comforted. "It would be terrible if she did remember." If she was still alive.

"Does this under armor feel somehow emptier to you?" Aiden changed the subject.

Liam drew out of his thoughts. "Yeah. Anubis explained that it's because Talpa's dead. His soul used to be powering them, and now it's not. Only their bound elements and seasons, and the virtues give them their strength, now. No more fear of evil armor taking over your head and heart, at least."

"There's that," Aiden agreed heartily. "That probably means all the other powers are gone."

"Like the acid of my swords, and Else's affinity with darkness?"

"Like that."

"Probably," Liam couldn't help but see the sense in it. The idea made him feel more vulnerable, though, and he realized with further depressed spirits that he was going to have to learn to fight better, since he couldn't rely on his swords to kill everything for him. He sighed internally. More fighting. More war.

"I'm thinking I'll go to Djunn's funeral tonight," Aiden glanced at the wall, imagining the sky and world beyond it. "If they'll let me."

"I don't think any of them would tell you no," Liam smiled with an effort. "But that's a good idea. I think I'll go, too. I ought to thank him, if nothing else."

"I thought it was so strange when he asked me to 'have mercy'," Aiden said softly. "But now, I know who he meant towards. I wonder if he thought there was a great danger in how they would be treated, because of his actions?"

"If I had to guess I'd say only his wife knew that," Liam shrugged. "And I'm thinking that's the last person you'll be talking to. But, that is a question. I don't know if I could have done what he did, having that kind of fear."

Aiden huffed a breath, laden with a twisted irony that reflected in his smile. "Or maybe he had that fear and went on ahead because he believed in us. In me."

Liam smiled, his brown eyes returning to their normal luster and soft kindness. "Maybe that. I trust you. We all do. You were the right person to get us through."

Aiden pointed to the sky, though his expression was one of gratitude. "It wasn't all me, that's for sure. But thank you. I'm glad you don't regret it."

"I don't," Liam promised.

* * *

AN: Well you're probably not very surprised that everyone survived. That's okay. Hopefully you're happy that they did! :D Winning the war isn't going to be what they all thought it would, or hoped for, going into this. No going home, no comfort other than the familiarity of their fellow warriors. There's a lot for them to get used to.


	67. And Into the Unknown

The late afternoon and early evening soon melted away, and before dark fell, the Jukai came from their work and their homes, gathering in the square. Anubis and the Ronin followed.

At Peregrine's suggestion, they took to a rooftop to overlook the affair, without being in the way of these people. They were conscious of their still alien state. This was for the people, and for Djunn. Strange, though, how important it felt to them. They talked quietly, watching the Jukai gather, twenty-five hundred people, fill the village center. Zariel pointed out differences between this funeral and the one she had seen as they prepared to begin.

Djunn's body rested on a waiting pyre. The amulet signifying the position he had been granted had been returned to the council, but that did not mean he was unadorned. Flowers had been arranged artistically around him, colors and shapes depicting different aspects of the man. Masanori nodded, agreeing with the design. It captured his warrior spirit at the edges, and near him it softened to remember his integrity as a selfless and noble man.

The broken shield had been carefully pieced back together, placed over his cold left hand. His charred and half crumbled quiver of javelins laid at his right side, the last weapon in his hand across his chest. The armor had been cleaned as well as was possible, but it's damage was as much a testimony to his death as it was to his strength as a warrior. They all remembered that he had stood again, and had ran at the enemy.

The clan's warrior men knelt in silent rows around it, heads bowed as if in defeat or shame, hands on their thighs. Women, enough to match the number of men, stood between the rows, garbed lightly in armor and each holding a ceremonial spear. For the moment, they stood immobile.

Aiden wondered if Djunn's widow was among them. Probably. Most of them seemed proud and spirited, tall and strong, as she had. But would she be among them, or one of the bystanders? He felt a second twinge of guilt, and found himself looking for the boy, trying to pick him out. A strange face in a crowd of unknown faces. He found him though, the features stamped on his mind, born of the flash of horror when faced with the brokenhearted child, standing before him in anticipation of death. Aiden would certainly not take his life. But he had taken his father's, and left them both alone.

It made him wonder about the other Captains. Had they had families that would miss them? Was it wrong to feel a great deal less responsible for them, than he did for these two here?

"You are troubled," Anubis noted, beginning to understand the meanings of the changes and variations in the young man's spirit. His interpretations were improving. "Is it because of Djunn's death?"  
"Yes, and because of his wife and son," Aiden sighed heavily. "Why should this bother me, but I don't regret any of my other actions through this whole war?"

"Because Djunn was different," Anubis answered softly, noting he had the quiet attention of all of them. They had finally come together. "We had conversations, of sorts, and he displayed kindnesses, even in his role as Talpa's instrument. The other Captains, they lived for chance to spill blood and create pain and mischief. War and death are difficult things to deal with, and the consequences are varied. You will come to terms with this."

Aiden nodded and looked out, this time noting the boy staring back at him. Whether it was in hate or curiosity, he couldn't tell. Either way, Aiden knew he would do his best for him. He would try to make sure that they didn't suffer for their loss. They should have nothing to fear or want for in their future. It seemed the best way to honor Djunn's sacrifice.

Akio's eyes drifted across the crowd, curious what this was all for. The differences must be because of the deceased man's station, but to what end remained to be seen. Where the drums were set up, now there stood also several women with what appeared to be wind instruments. Odd, how the women seemed to be replacing the men. He realized these were all things his family back home would like to know about. He would have so much to tell them. Would have had. He gently tapped his fingers against his shin. He would record everything. Maybe one day, they could go home, and he could bring with him the gift of knowledge.

The light was beginning to wane. Else knew it would grow dark before long, but strangely, she didn't feel it the same way she had grown accustomed to. That part of her armor was gone, dead. She glanced over to where Talpa's castle had been. A little curl of dark smoke still trailed into the sky. The once proud picture was shattered by the disasters of the last few days. A single wall stood hollowly, but it only emphasized the broken and scorched ruins around it. The sunlight was strong enough to show the side buildings, the ones for the different occupations and servants and that they had taken shelter in. Some of them still stood, though they were battle scarred and looked as desolate as they had felt on the inside.

She thought about the slaves and servants that had escaped, and the ones that hadn't. An overlooked tragedy. Her heart felt for them. At least it had been quick. It was a reminder that their purpose was a shield. The militia mindset was the best option for any moral and principled people. An army would tempt a country to war, sooner or later, but a militia prevented being warred against. Now that they had protected their world, they could drop the sword, and only be warred against, if one was foolish. She hummed a sigh. It would be good to be a shield again.

Axel reached an arm around her, welcoming her head to rest on his shoulder. Still together. "I'm proud of you," he whispered in her ear, making her smile. He took a deep breath, noting how much lighter the armor felt. He hadn't really been aware of it before, but the absence of the armor's corruption was the proof of it's having existed. It seemed as if some sort of slimy darkness in the back of his mind had evaporated. They were safe. All safe. If they had to spend their lives here, at least they needn't fear being corrupted by it. He blinked against the sun. The light felt more pure, clear, now that it had nothing else to distract and dim it. Maybe they could make the future that bright, and make something out of this new existence?

"It's starting," Zariel pointed out, hushing a quiet conversation between Mikhail and Liam.

A gentle breeze stirred, rustling the long hair of the warrior women, but they remained otherwise motionless as a clear, mournful note from the instruments was carried into the air. The single instrument played alone for time, it's plaintive song stirring emotion in its listeners. As yet, it was too sad and lonely to be of comfort, telling a poetic tale of epic loss.

Liam didn't stop the tear that drifted from the corner of his eye, catching a moment on his lashes. It sounded like home. A second one escaped him as the song entered a long, low note, the cue for the others to end its soliloquy. It made him ache for the open desert, to listen to the dingos and birds. It was honest, and if you respected its rules, rugged in its straightforwardness. The skies, clearer there with the thin atmosphere that led the deadly rays through more readily. A sob caught in his throat as he imagined those stars, camping out alone with a small fire and a tent that he would in the morning fold up and carry to wherever his weekend out in the wild took him. Alone, but never without company. The life around him hid, yet he could always see it, coaxing its secrets out of its quivering shyness. And sometimes running from its wild and dangerous boldness. He loved the outback, like nothing else. He didn't know if it was because it felt closer or farther that he cried.

The song slowly swelled, still a song of sorrow. At it's crest, the women turned the spears upside down, planting the tips in the ground and kneeling, acknowledging the death of their champion, and the defeat his death signified. Then the song changed, still with a mournful hint as that was the mark of the instruments, but it altered to an almost desperate sound of battle, sending the women back to their feet and turning the spears aright.

Staying between the rows of men, the women danced to the song, defending themselves and striking at the foes the notes portrayed. The coordination was imperfect, likely since this ritual hadn't been practiced in two hundred centuries, but that hardly made them less expressive. They were sleek and powerful, less capable perhaps, but every bit as valiant as their men. They were not helpless without them.

"They're incredible," Mikhail murmured. He glanced at Else. She had been every bit as fierce as these women. He wouldn't have guessed it to look at her now, leaning against her brother so serenely. He smiled as he remembered their times together. It had touched him so deeply that they had cared about his people, and their future. Until them, he had never experienced a stranger's kindness like that. Because of both of them, he had come into a broader understanding and mindset. His gratitude was great. Now, he was friends with everyone here, and had helped to accomplish something unimaginable. He owed everything to them. His mind replayed the loss of his people, and the picture of Else lying there in a pool of her own blood. In the dying light, he could still make out the small scar on her throat from the arrow. Whatever this world held, whatever happened to them, Mikhail swore to himself that he would fight for her safety, as she had fought for his peoples'.

Voices rose to accompany the instruments. Children's voices, rising from the crowd in a sweet and innocent harmony. The tone and the dance changed to match, becoming an almost joyful thing in the simple triumph of life continuing.

Zariel smiled, brushing a hand through her long bluish-black hair. Here, the children were not strangers to the ways of their world, not blind to the truths surrounding them. She could relate to that. She imagined she could hear her mother somewhere in the music, humming with it. That was how it had been with them. No secrets, no limiting belief that Zariel couldn't handle the truth. They, almost entirely alone in the world, had known the truth and prepared for it, ready to meet it with all the strength they could muster. Zariel was glad she had never been coddled, proud of the strength her mother had imparted. Her spirit had always carried them through, and Zariel believed she had inherited it, and let it shine. Like those people, she had risen from her losses, and had pushed into the future undaunted. That the future had led her here didn't bother her. She'd been ready to face demons her entire life. Living with them didn't frighten her.

The children's song drew to a close, the young voices fading out and ending with the punctuation of a single drumbeat. The wind instruments mellowed, and the dancers slowed. The lead drum beat again, echoed by the two on either side. That was followed by a unified shout of the men. They sounded strong and the shout was like a lusty breath on a chill morning. Vigorous and hearty.

The women's dance drew to a graceful close as the wind instruments held their last notes, in them a comfort that hadn't been there before. The drum beat again, beginning a slow pulse. The women stopped behind and beside the men. On the next beat, they reached out and set the spears next to their hands. The drum beat, and the men grasped the spears. They stayed knelt as the women retreated from between the rows, stepping to the beat. In a few moments, the men were left alone, surrounding the pyre.

The mournful instruments ceased to play. The drums took over, a sudden shock, restarting the heart of the warriors, before receding back to the steady beat. The men hit the ground with the shaft of their spears, then stood, pounding them again. Their voices rang out, strong and challenging. A new song was beaten out, between their voices, the spears, and the drums. The challenge remained, their strength renewed and eager.

Masanori understood. "They have been redeemed." The whole experience so far had been a story, depicting the loss of their strength and champions. The protectorate roles had fallen to the women, and they had defended the clan and safeguarded its future. The children they nurtured had grown, reviving the strength of the men once more. He found himself breathing more heavily, the pulse alive in his own heart, making him want to sing along with them. His fist thumped the roof to the beat, wanting to join and be a part of it. Words were so often unclear and imprecise. This though, this was unmistakable. Peregrine was wrong. This world held beauty and possibility. Wherever intelligent life existed, there too would be the need for order, and the preservation of justice. He was needed here. There were innocents, doing the best they could to live peacefully in a violent world. They deserved protection and a chance at a world free of the demonic chaos that ruled it. And this time, Justice would be merciful.

The sun slipped below the horizon, plunging the sky into fully realized twilight. A single torch was lit in the crowd. The people around it dipped their small torches to it, setting them alight, then, the people around them. It was mesmerizing, watching the dots of fire slowly spread through the crowd until almost every man, woman, and child old enough to hold theirs held one.

When the light surrounded them, the drums picked up, and the men began a dancing display of their prowess and ability. The Jukai took up another song as the men's ended, joyful as their pride was healed and their warrior hands renewed. They were complete again.

The ripple of joy flitted through the watching Ronin. It was nearly impossible to ignore the raw expression of the people. Their ritual was full of feeling. The Ronin couldn't help but share them, even if they weren't for them.

It all came to an abrupt and glorious end. The men raised their spears to the sky as the last of the light bled away, and the stars burned fiercely. By dawning of day, or night's veil, they would fight. They would prevail.

In silence, they lowered their spears and rejoined the crowd, taking some of the torches from other men. By those small, gentle flares of torchlight, it was clear that all faces were turned to the pyre. It was time to remember their fallen hero. There was a loud shuffle as the crowd slowly dropped to their knees and bowed their heads.

A woman began to wail. She was joined by several others, their keening a strange and tearsome tone in the night. Tavere, Djunn's mother. His sister, and his aunts, cousins, and nieces, wailing their loss. Several of the Ronin shivered at the sound of their unbridled grief.

"The actual funeral is starting," Zariel explained quietly.

Several minutes passed as each Jukai remembered Djunn. Once they were satisfied, they stood, and many of the torches were extinguished, casting a literal shadow over the proceedings. The drum began to beat slowly. When most of the women had come to standing, they began to sing, a softer expression of the sadness they all felt. The men worked their way forward, hitting the ground with their spears. As before, the closer they came to the pyre, the faster and fuller became the song and the drum. With them was Nalu, bearing his father's ceremonial spear. He would honor his father as a man.

Peregrine watched as the ritual progressed, then the men sprang into dance again, the drums beating furiously and the women keeping their song up. He leaned back, listening to them, again feeling the vibrations through the roof he lay on. Hands under his head, he looked up at the stars, finding his breath catch. They were bold and close. There was no moon to soften them, or to mask their cold and pointed burn. He couldn't immediately pick out any familiar constellations. The sky was as alien as the world it stretched across. He sighed, but not entirely with displeasure. He'd craved adventure, hadn't he? Well, here it was. In a world as unbridled and furious as this one, it would probably be an every day thing. He missed his family, in a surprisingly strong way, and he missed his home. _Must be the song._ But even with those feelings, he remembered how he had been so disinterested and unfulfilled. But now? He took a deep breath, filling his lungs to the brim and expelling a breath that frosted slightly in the cooling air. Here, in this moment, he felt content.

The ritual drew to a close. The wailing stopped, the song ended softly, and the last echoes of the drums pulsed into the far reaches of the night. The men hit their spears three times, their final farewell, and rejoined the crowd.

Anubis had watched with fascination as their spirits had flared throughout, and was awed to see how strong and clear those spirits shone now. Their pain had been eased, and they had each had the chance they needed to tell Djunn goodbye in such a personal and meaningful way. It was beautiful. For the first time, he thanked Talpa, and Djunn, for taking his eyes, for without the loss of his sight, he never would have gotten to experience this the way he had. He watched the signature of the man as the priest climbed the ladder and heard his incantations as he sprinkled the blessed salts on Djunn's cold body.

Djunn was well and truly dead, but Anubis could see that his soul lingered near his body. Likely, he was waiting for the rituals to complete, so that he could leave their world in peace, and with the blessing of his loved ones and his people. After the salts came the Drakkun tears, and the final rites.

Anubis found himself thinking. Death came to them all, and one day, they would each face the unknown. What would happen to them when they faced the next existence? Would they be strengthened, or tainted by their experiences? _Death is as necessary as life to complete the journey of spiritual discovery,_ in the words of the Emissary. There was a great comfort in that, despite the questions and mystery the statement posed. However, and to whatever end, the desire to be complete was strong. Knowing they would reach absolute completion one day meant that they could face whatever came next. Every step they took, and every experience they undertook, they came one step closer to their own ultimate truths. There was no need to fear their own truths. He looked around at the nine gathered together, noting their bright, burning spirits. There was no need to fear.

The feel of the night was no longer angry, no longer mournful. There was a peace, and a sort of softness pervading the air. All eyes were on the drummers as the arrow dipped into the Drakkun Tears. Then the fire as the arrow was touched to a torch. In this calm moment, there was a sense of hope. As if carried on the wind, the idea whispered to them that, even though reality was often cruel, and harsh, battering even the strong of will and heart, the coldest reality was warmed by the existence of others. The simple act of being acknowledged, loved, and cared for by an equal being began the weave of a fabric and covering that transcended the hardships and brutality of life. When spirits aligned in the perseverance of love and memory, and hope, they were stronger than any adversity faced.

The bow was drawn, and the fiery arrow released into the night.

* * *

AN: This is it. The last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed the ride! If you feel like leaving a review, I would love to hear your thoughts on all of this. :) Thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
